Mundos Diferentes
by Caaljois
Summary: Asami es una joven modelo llena de éxitos en su vida pero se siente vacía a pesar de la gran fama que la rodea, ella está en busca del amor verdadero sin esperar que llegaría cuando el destino coloca a Korra una joven ingeniera en su camino. ¿Podrá Asami hacerle ver a Korra que no todos los famosos son iguales? ¿Podrá Korra abrir su corazón a la joven famosa? [KORRASAMI]
1. Capitulo 1

En la habitación muy lujosa resonaban los gemidos y gritos de dos mujeres muy sensuales. El olor a sexo se esparcía por todo el lugar.

La pelirroja estaba tumbada en la cama boca abajo.

–Ahhh... ¡Siiii! ¡Siiiii!... Sigue así... ya casi – fuertes gemidos y mucho sudor recorren el esbelto cuerpo de una joven blanca pelirroja –. Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Más fuerte y más rápido por favor! –Su tono de voz en forma de súplica se dirigía a una joven ojiverde que gemía fuertemente en el oído de su compañera.

Mientras que la provocarte de esos deliciosos gemidos penetraba con dos dedos a la joven de cabello corto, se apoyaba sobre ella rozando sus perfectos y bien formados pechos níveos en la espalda de la emitidora de los sonidos excitantes. Jadeaba cada que escuchaba esos gritos provocados por ella.

– Asamii... Ya me ven... – No terminó la frase ya que el delicioso orgasmo se lo impidió, descargando su esencia en la joven de cabello negro que al sentir como el sexo de su acompañante le apretaban sus dedos viniéndose al mismo tiempo.

Ya no podía más estaba exhausta y se dejó caer sobre la joven que se encontraba bajo ella.

Ambas respiraban escandalosamente. Ya no podían más. Habían pasado las últimas 3 horas teniendo sexo casual.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron se colocaron una al lado de la otra.

– Asami eres una diosa en la cama – Le decía Ginger a la joven Ojiverde. Esta sonreía grandemente, le encantaba el sexo con esa amiga con derecho. Ya cumplían un año y medio desde que se declararon en ese tipo de relación.

– Ya sabes cariño, teníamos un mes de no vernos tenía que recompensarte muuuy bien – Dijo Asami en un tono muy pícaro besando suavemente los labios de su acompañante.

– ¿Quieres más de vino? – Se levantó la de cabello rojo para tomar las copas que habían dejado a un lado de la cama llenando hasta el tope las mismas con el líquido de Henri Jayer Cros Parantoux.

Y es que no estaba de más decir que la joven Sato le gustaba lucirse con lo más fino que el dinero podía pagar.

Una vez terminando el vino ambas jóvenes se fueron a bañar por separado por supuesto y Asami ya con su pijama puesta se despedía de la hermosa actriz.

– A sido un placer volver a verte Asami – La joven de ojos café le abrazó y besó despidiéndose.

– El placer es todo mío Ginger cuídate – Respondió sensualmente guiñándole el ojo y tocando el culo de la joven actriz.

Una vez ya Ginger fuera de su apartamento lujoso. Esta se dirijo hasta la gran ventana donde podía apreciar gran parte de Ciudad República.

Tomó otro poco del vino y se dijo así misma –. _Creo que nuevamente me encuentro sola –_ Sonrió tristemente y un gran nudo en su garganta había empezado a emerger. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos vidriosos tomó de un solo el vino que quedaba en su copa.

Se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Arregló un poco las sabanas levantándolas se acomodó dentro de ellas, tomó su celular le dio un último vistazo a su Instagram –. Ya tengo cincuenta millones de seguidores – Dijo dando una sonrisa de fingida felicidad. Cerró la app colocó nuevamente el celular en la mesa de noche y cayó en un profundo sueño. 


	2. Capitulo 2

–Ay me duele – Decía casi llorando.

– Espera otro poco más, ya te lo sacaré – Decía un joven con cabello algo despeinado color negro.

– Que no ves que me estas lastimando – Gritaba con desesperación una joven de ojos azules con cabellos castaños muy despeinados.

– Un momento mujeeeer –. Respondía algo desesperando.

– Pero ya te estas tardando mucho y me duele que siga ahí todavía, ya no lo soporto – Respondía la joven morena con un berrinche que hizo que el ojiverde le sonriera amablemente.

– Korra por favor no vez que estas pinzas son muy grandes y esa hastía es muy pequeña, es más creo que hasta se adentró un poco más en tu dedo – Decía casi carcajeándose de la risa.

Los ojos fulminantes de Korra lo ponían nervioso. No era su culpa de tener dedos grandes y no tener una vista de águila. Pero al fin pudo con la desgraciada hastía que tanto fastidiaba a su mejor amiga.

– Ya se acabó – Esto lo dijo alzando la pinza en lo más alto como cuando alguien se acababa de sacar la lotería de unos cuantos millones de yuanes.

–Ya era hora Bolín – Protestó la castaña rodando los ojos de un lado a otro.

– Hey Bolín vamos a ver quién sube más rápido el árbol – La imitó de una forma chirriante.

La joven solo pudo fingir desagrado. No podía enojarse con su mejor amigo, aún que eso implicará soportar su lado infantil. Lo amaba como a un hermano.

– Bien – Dijo Korra en tono más formal –. Es hora de regresar al trabajo – Empezó a caminar a paso rápido durante unos minutos seguida de su amigo.

Llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba con una construcción de un edificio de apartamentos ya casi culminado.

– Sabes creo que lo has manejado muy bien – Dijo Bolín en tono dulce –. Me alegra haber confiado en ti Korra – Volteó a ver a la ojiazul dulcemente.

Korra lo vio sorprendida y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios –. Gracias por esta gran oportunidad Bolín, no sabes cómo me siento al hacer lo que me gusta – Lo abrazo cerrando sus ojos, en serio amaba a ese chico, era como su hermano mayor ya que ella era hija única así lo consideraba.

– Tú te ganaste ese puesto Korra, me encanta trabajar contigo porque siempre los divertimos – Le sonreía a su amiga, en verdad le divertía estar con ella durante mucho tiempo, podía relajarse a pesar de estar bajo mucha presión, sus ocurrencias les hacía sentir menos estrés y habían siempre un muy buen trabajo. 

/-/ 

**_Ciudad República_**

Estaba entusiasmada, no podía creer que su mánager hubiera conseguido un jugoso contrato con una de las líneas de ropa más famosas de todo el mundo, en verdad tenía que compensarla. Estaba muy nerviosa no podía parar de mover sus rodillas energéticamente.

– ¡Agh! – Bufó –. ¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto?.

Terminando la frase y enseguida escucha una puerta abrirse tras ella.

– ¡Al fin! – Alzó la voz –. No tienes idea de lo nerviosa que he estado – Decía eso alzando las manos mostrándole lo sudadas que las tenía.

No era de esperarse que la famosa modelo, actriz y cantante Asami Sato exagerara en todo. No era una diva como muchas otras, pero sí muy nerviosa, los que trabajaban con ella de cerca lo sabían. Y más cuando había mucho dinero de por medio.

– ¡No seas exagerada Asami por favor! – Dijo una mujer de tez blanca con ojos color verdes cabello gris y de dos cicatrices en la mejilla derecha a pesar de estas no le quitaban la apariencia imponente que esta mujer despedía al caminar además de muy sexy –. Me he atrasado solo cinco minutos señorita Sato – Dijo burlonamente.

Asami hacia una falsa mueca de disgusto. En realidad, ella y Lin Cooper compartían una relación casi de madre a hija. Después de tanto tiempo teniéndola de mánager tomaron una confianza muy fuerte. Se podían contar muchas cosas solo con unas cuantas miradas.

– Y bien Lin, cuéntame todo lo relacionado con el nuevo contrato y con todo me refiero a tiempo de campaña y el monto del contrato – La pelinegro la veía con entusiasmo, ya no podía más con los nervios que la carcomían por dentro.

– Bien – Decía Lin alzando la ceja acercándole una copia del contrato a la ojiverde –. Nike te ha pedido para una campaña publicitaria de una nueva línea de ropa, el contrato es por seis meses y el monto será de veinticuatro millones de yuanes – Diciendo esto último con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria -. Además que incluye mucha ropa y calzado gratis para que la muestres.

Asami estaba que se desmayaba de lo antes escuchado. No podía creer lo que salía de la mánager, simplemente estaba como en un sueño, una de las marcas más grandes del mundo interesada en su persona. Era un sueño hecho realidad para la joven de veinticuatro años.

– Wooow – Exclamó –. No me la creo – Dijo gritando de la emoción –. Esto se merece una celebración Liiiiin, eres la mejor – Estaba gritando y esto no le impidió ponerse a bailar la danza de la felicidad que consistía en aguardar los brazos y empezarlos a sacudir alocadamente, estaba muy feliz y se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, por fin la independencia hacia su familia daba buenos frutos, guardó la copia del contrato para leerlo y así mañana podía firmar para la nueva campaña. 

/-/

 ** _Ba Sing Se_**

– Bien es hora de descansar – Decía Bolín por medio de un megáfono informando a los trabajadores de aquel edificio que estaba supervisando junto con Korra –. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana - Y todos los trabajadores se despidieron gustosamente.

Y es que desde que llegaron a Ba Sing Se para empezar con el proyecto hace ya seis meses los trabajadores les habían tomado mucho cariño a los dos ingenieros. Eran tan amables hacían valorar el trabajo que hacían.

– Vamos a relajarnos un poco Bolín ya mucho trabajo por hoy – Jalaba al joven hacia su Jeep directo a la casa del té llamado el dragón de jazmín del tío Iroh, y es que se había convertido en un buen amigo de los jóvenes ingenieros ayudándolos con algunos consejos y otras cosas que estuviera a su alcance.

– Por cierto Korra, ¿Recuerdas de la plática que tuvimos a cerca de un proyecto en Ciudad República? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa a la ojiazul que conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

– Por supuesto, lo recuerdo ¿Salió el proyecto? – Sus ojos se iluminaron dirigiendo su mirada a la del joven copiloto.

– ¿Tú que crees? – Respondía levantando la ceja con una mirada llena de complicidad.

– ¡Carajoo! No puedo creerlo Bolín – Gritaba con euforia, su sueño siempre había sido ir a Ciudad República ya que eso implicaba mudarse, extender sus alas a un nuevo comienzo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de viajar hacía allá y eso la emocionaba, sus deseos poco a poco se iban cumpliendo.

– Nos vamos dentro de una semana para arreglar en donde nos quedaremos y firmar contrato, regresaremos a terminar este edificio y luego viviremos en la cuidad ¿Acaso no es genial Korra? Tu y yo dos jóvenes apuestos trabajando codo a codo en lo que nos gusta. Podríamos encontrarnos con el amor quizá – Decía el joven muy entusiasmo con brillo en sus ojos como si se tratase de un niño entrando a una dulcería donde podía tomar lo que quisiera gratis.

– No muchas gracias joven enamoradizo – Le respondía la joven morena –. Yo solo iré a trabajar, a hacer contactos y a disfrutar mi estadía.

– Por favor Korra. ¿Qué no has superado a tu secretaria?

– Cállate tonto – Hacia un puchero –. Nunca te dije que la amaba solo que me gustaba, pero ella es tan linda que no quisiera perderla por esas tonterías de declararme además no sé si le gustan las mujeres – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Por favor Korra, tu despiertas interés en cualquier persona sin importar género o edad jajaja lo que te falta es subir tu autoestima – Decía seguro de sus palabras.

Korra solo quedó en silencio. Lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. _"¿Será verdad lo que dice este baboso?"._

Ya no dijo nada solo siguió manejando sin apartar esos pensamientos de ella. 

_/-/_

 _Ciudad República_

– Señora Cooper y Señorita Sato es un placer cerrar este trato con ustedes y será un gusto trabajar juntos – Decía el CEO de Nike ya que la ojiverde había firmado el contrato gustosamente subiéndole dos millones al mismo –. Dentro de tres días se dará inició a la sesión de fotos para la campaña Señorita Sato.

Se despidieron amablemente de la reunión, todos con sus caras llenas de satisfacción por el inicio de la nueva campaña.

Lin iría a una reunión con otra persona de la cual también era mánager y Asami iría a contarle la nueva noticia a su mejor amiga. Ambas se despidieron con un enorme abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla y se separaron.

Asami se dirigió al parqueo. Subiendo en un hermoso Ferrari color rojo cereza se dirigió a su destino. Estaba muy emocionada no podía creer en todo lo que había logrado después de tanto esfuerzo. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado a pesar de no ser completamente feliz ya que en algunos aspectos de su vida parecía ir de la patada no podía quejarse, era una joven exitosa que convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz. ¿verdad?.

Estaba frente a la enorme mansión de su mejor amiga. Esta salía con una enorme sonrisa a recibir a su mejor amiga después de un largo tiempo de no haberla visto.

– Asami hola, estas preciosa – Decía en tono pícaro. La saludo con un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en cada mejilla –. Pasa adelante es tu casa.

– Opal, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo – Se dirigía a ella sonriéndole –. ¡Tengo taaantas cosas que contarte! que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Ambas se dirigieron a la Cocina de la enorme mansión para poder beber algo y empezar a ponerse al día de como marchaban sus vidas tan escandalosas.

Ya que no era nada extraño encontrarse con dramas en las vidas de estas dos jóvenes modelos, eran las más cotizadas en la industria del modelaje. Opal a comparación se Asami solo se dedicaba a ser modelo ya que le iba muy bien era un sueño hecho realidad para la ojioliva. Además de que su fama había subido muy rápido debido a muchos escándalos relacionados con ex novios raperos y ex novias jodidamente calientes. Era de mente muy abierta, no creía mucho en cosas del amor a comparación de su mejor amiga. Estas se conocieron en la secundaria y desde entonces son mejores amigas.

– Y dime Asami ¿Aún sigues acostándose con esa actriz? – Decía levantando una ceja ante la curiosidad –. O ya te conseguiste a otra que te haga los favores – Comenzaba a reír burlona ante la cara fingida de desaprobación de su amiga.

– Si aún me acuesto con ella, pero ya sabes nada sentimental – Hablaba con algo de tristeza –. Y creo que será así por un laaargo tiempo, sexo casual sin compromisos de nada.

Asami creía en el amor pero aún estaba dolida debido a que su ex novia le había puesto los cuernos con una colega de pasarela. Se sentía decepcionada y mientras le llevaba el amor aprovecharía a acostarse con quien le gustara con sexo casual.

– Ay por Raava Asami, lo dices como si fuera tan malo complacer tus deseos carnales con quien tu desees – Decía segura –. Yo por mi parte lo disfruto mucho a cada lugar a donde voy – Esta vez en tono con algo de orgullo –. Sabes que nunca he creído en el amor ya que no nací para eso.

– Lo sé, señorita Opal nunca me enamoro Beifong – Se burlaba de su amiga –. Yo disfruto de mi soltería en verdad que lo hago, pero ayer después de lo de Ginger me sentí tan vacía – Dijo con voz baja –. Quizá tengas razón el amor no nació para nosotras – Sonrió hipócritamente bebiendo todo el vino que le sirvió su amiga. 


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Ba Sing Se_**

Korra y Bolín llegaron al dragón del Jazmín. Iroh fue a saludarlos. Le caía muy bien ese par.

– Hola tío Iroh – Decía Bolín con una enorme sonrisa abrazándolo –. ¿Cómo ha estado?

– Hola joven Bolín. Muy bien gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal con su trabajo? – Preguntó a los dos esta vez abrazando a Korra de forma paternal.

– Súper bien tío – Respondía Korra con una sonrisa amable.

Estaban los tres en una mesa bebiendo té y jugando Pai sho. Ya llevaban cinco jugadas Bolín y el tío Iroh y las cinco había perdido el ojiverde se quejaba graciosamente, Iroh solo reía por las reacciones de este. Desvío la vista a Korra y la veía muy pensativa.

– Dime, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente pequeña Korra? ¿Deseas que hablemos un poco?.

Korra asintió y Bolín les dio espacio dirigiéndose a la cocina para ayudar en lo que podía en la tienda de té.

– Dime Korra ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?

– Estaba hablando con Bolín sabes, acerca de conseguir una pareja y no lo sé no he tenido tiempo para tener una relación, no lo veo como algo importante. Me gusta estar bien sin que nadie me controle, sin que nadie me pregunte qué es lo que hago o no –. Decía esta con su voz apagada.

– Pequeña Korra – Decía el tío tiernamente colocando su mano en el hombro de ella –. Tienes una idea equivocada de lo que es tener una relación romántica. Amar no es controlar ni poseer, amar va más allá de eso.

Korra se sorprendió por su respuesta abriendo más sus azules.

– ¿Qué me aconsejas Iroh? – Preguntaba esta con curiosidad y con algo de miedo.

– Pienso que el amor llega sin que te propongas a buscarlo, sólo tienes que ser tu misma. Eres una joven con sentimientos muy puros y no creo que no haya alguien que se enamore de tu forma de ser aun que no lo creas. Pero tienes que hacerte esta pregunta siempre. ¿Qué quieres para ti?

– Pero ¿y si no quiero a nadie en mi vida? – interrumpió la joven –. No te niego que a veces hace falta a alguien que te abrace y apapache pero no me gusta sufrir Iroh no me ha ido muy bien en el amor que digamos.

Iroh sólo reía suavemente, Korra era muy precavida en cosas sentimentales.

– Entonces sólo te diré que el amor tocará a tu puerta sin que lo esperes. Si no quieres a nadie por ahora está bien, pero recuerda mantener tu corazón libre de pensamientos negativos.

 ** _Ciudad República_**

 ****  
– Ya les llegara el amor y me entenderán – Decía Katara riendo de la cara se sus amigas.

– Eso esperamos – Respondió burlona Opal levantándose y jalando a Kuvira para la cocina.

– Tienes alguna pregunta querida Asami – La ojiazul levantaba la ceja al percatarse que su amiga quedó en la luna.

– Muchas para ser sincera – Dirigía su mirada hacia la ojiazul –. ¿Cómo sabias que tenías que dejar ciertas cosas de tu vida? ¿Cómo sabias que él era el indicado?

– No lo sabes Asami, solo lo sientes. Lo único que sabes es que algunas cosas que haces cotidianamente tienen que cambiar o ser reducidas, por ejemplo el beber en exceso, ir mucho a discotecas, besarte con tus amigos pero eso dependerá de la persona y sabrás que es la correcta porque te quiere ver bien, se preocupa por ti y hace lo necesario para apoyarte, estar en los buenos y malos momentos, en estos últimos es cuando descubres que es la indicada - Le guiñaba el ojo.

– ¿Tú crees que el amor llegue a mí?

– A todos nos llega Asami, solo que de muchas maneras inimaginables. Cuando conocí a Aang me pareció muy atractivo y un joven centrado en su vida a diferencia de mí que tomaba decisiones erróneas siempre sumida en el alcohol y drogas. Él poco a poco me ayudó, él quería verme bien y a pesar de que lo alejé tantas veces no se dio por vencido y veme acá, estoy tan agradecida con él por ese sacrificio que hizo de soportarme. Creo fielmente que te llegará el amor pero de la forma que menos te lo esperas y por nada del mundo dejes que Opal te convenza de ser tan perra eso no es muy bueno que digamos – Se carcajeaba la morena.

– Ella sí que tiene que cambiar, apuesto que ella encontrará el amor antes que yo – Decía carcajeándose junto con su amiga.

– Todo cabe en lo posible – Respondía Katara abrazando a su amiga de tez blanca.

– Muchas gracias Katara, no sabes cuánto me ayudan tus palabras – Abrazaba aún más fuerte a su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron para seguir a sus otras dos amigas.

Llegaron a la cocina y se encontraron con una gran ensalada de embutidos recién hecho. Cada una tomo un plato sirviéndose el mismo, bebieron un poco y rieron a montones. Eran pocas las ocasiones que estas podían divertirse juntas debido a lo apretada de su agenda. Ya eran las diez de la noche y las chicas se iba cada quién para su casa, despidiéndose cada una con un enorme abrazo. Asami ofreció a Katara a llevarla a su casa ya que la joven ojiazul no había llevado automóvil porque si prometido la había ido a dejar antes de salir de viaje.

Dirigiéndose al carro de la tez blanca tomó asiento en el copiloto Sato encendió el carro se despidieron nuevamente de Opal y se pusieron en marcha.

– Y cuéntame Katara como va tu nuevo álbum – Preguntaba la ojiverde curiosa por su amiga.

– Aun estoy trabajando en el sabes – Dijo en tono muy orgulloso y feliz –. Deje de escribir durante mucho tiempo pero nuevamente he encontrado una fuente nueva de inspiración y variaré mucho mi estilo, estoy muy ansiosa por mostrar mi primer sencillo.

– Woow eso es genial Katara, esperare tus canciones, veremos cuando hacemos un pequeño cover jaja nunca hemos hecho uno, aunque no sea mucho mi fuerte será divertido.

– ¿En serio Asami? Eso sería genial te he escuchado cantar y no lo haces nada mal, aunque no sé porque nunca lanzaste un disco, con ese éxito que tienes para todo bien habrías triunfado.

– ¿Tú crees? – La veía de reojo –. No lo sé Lin me dijo que era mejor seguir con el modelaje y la actuación sabes, me comentó que lanzarme de cantante me traería conflictos jaja como al pobre de Mako - Decía riéndose.

– Tienes razón, te va muy bien en eso, quizá en un futuro, además no creo que tengas el tiempo – Decía en forma pensativa –. Y sí que es agotador no sé cómo Mako ha soportado tanto ser famoso y no es que tenga paciencia porque en verdad que lo he visto siempre de malas cuando publican fotos de él caminando por la calle, ya sabes que los paparazzi sí que son muy molestos – Rodaba los ojos.

– Demasiado molestos, ayer por la tarde estaba saliendo de una tienda de libros y cuando salí desee tanto ser invisible te lo juro – Le respondía con un tono agotador –. Lo molesto es cuando se portan abusivos o desesperantes, queriéndote sacar alguna información o ponerte de mal humor para tener algo de qué hablar el día de mañana de tu _"forma de actuar"_ , admiro a Mako por su actitud, siempre los insulta y le da igual.

– Es cierto Asami, siempre buscan molestarte y sacarte de tus casillas para ponerte en mal y la verdad que si quisiera ser más como Mako jaja, ya no le afecta que hablen de él porque igual siempre es famoso, más que nosotras dos juntas creo – Katara sonreía mientras acariciaba su frente.

– Si pobre de Mako y dime ¿Has hablado con él? Porque yo tengo tiempo de no verlo.

– Si, hablamos seguido por chat y lo vi hace unas semanas. Ya que está de gira no he podido verlo como antes.

– Es cierto, no recordaba de su gira, yo lo vi para unos premios. Hablamos un rato actualizamos nuestros números pero ya no nos hablamos jaja, creo que le hablaré uno de estos días - Decía sonriente la ojiverde.

– Si deberías de hablarle, siempre le hace bien charlas con amigos. Ya que siempre se la pasa solo, un poco de plática con amigas lo ayudaran con su gira.

– Si pobre de él, sí que es solitario. ¿No ha tenido novia verdad? Desde aquella cantante ¿no?.

– No, no ha tenido una relación desde entonces, estuvo saliendo con una modelo de la nación del fuego pero solo fueron por unos días, creo que se la puso muy fácil y a él pues le gusta conquistar – Respondía la morena al recordar como Mako le pedía consejos para conquistar a su ex novia.

– Ohh entiendo, es difícil conseguir a esa persona, que sepa llevar el ritmo de la vida que llevamos – Le contestó haciendo una mueca de desilusión –. Pero esperó que pueda encontrar a su chica ideal, que lo comprenda y que lo quiera por lo que es y no por buscar fama.

– Si yo también lo espero - Respondía Katara con ilusión –. Y espero que también tu encuentres a esa persona Asami, no es fácil vivir una vida tan cargada de responsabilidades sola, a veces necesitamos una manita, un abrazo y comprensión – Decía mientras le tomaba el hombro.

Asami solo sonrió de lado. Su amiga conocía muy bien ese lado oscuro se la fama, ya que desde muy joven fue sometida a las grandes pantallas y al mundo de la música.

– Tienes razón Katara, no es nada fácil pero la charla que me diste hoy por la tarde me abrió mucho los ojos, esperare a la persona indicada pero eso sí, tienes que darle el visto bueno. Ambas se veían y sonreían con fuerza.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Katara que estaba cerca de la playa, está la invitó a quedarse con ella y la de tez nívea aceptó con mucho gusto. Así se pondrían al día con muchas cosas que les faltaba por charlar.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Ba Sing Se_**

\- ¿Y dentro de cuanto es la entrega de la construcción ingeniera Wolff? - Preguntaba entusiasmado un señor alto y fornido.

\- Dentro de tres días ingeniero Von - Respondía la morena con tono lleno de orgullo.

\- Me alegra mucho Ingeniera.

\- Ya no me digas así jaja siento raro - Lo veo con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Es que me encanta bromear contigo pequeña Korra - La abrazaba fuertemente hasta cargarla.

\- Ya basta papá la vas a asfixiar - Decía apenado Bolín.

\- No te pongas celoso hijo yo también heno para ti - Abrazaba un bolín junto con Korra, estos reían como niños.

San Von Kleist era el padre de Bolín y tenía mucho aprecio por Korra tanto que la consideraba como su hija. Bajándolos al suelo se dirigió a sentarse en su imponente silla detrás de un escritorio de caña con finos acabados.

\- Tomen asiento mis queridos ingenieros - Hablaba en tono serio.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Sentándose en las sillas frente al ingeniero mayor.

\- Me tienen muy feliz y orgulloso, no saben cuántos, halagos, han recibido del señor, Iknik, Varrick, de ustedes dos y de la encantadora, vuelvo a hacer negocios con nosotros, siempre y cuando ustedes son los encargados de la obra, la sonrisa de Von no cabía en toda su cara, no habia duda que sus dos muchachos trabajaban como una maquina bien aceitada juntos cumpliendo cada mandamiento requerido por el contratante, no era la primera vez que ellos se encargaban de una obra pero esta sin duda era la era mas grande y para ser sinceros dudado en darles ese mega proyecto a ese par.

La cara de Korra y de Bolín eran de asombro sus ojos casi sabían de sus cavidades con sus quijadas casi en el sueño, no podían creer que el Inversionista Varrick haya hablado bien de ellos, era muy exigente y un mal visto por parte de él podría poner en quiebra cualquier empresa así que se podían imaginar la buena fama que estos se echarían a la bolsa con los buenos comentarios acerca del edificio hecho y diseñado por estos dos.

– No lo puedo creer – Gritaron al unísono los dos amigos.

– ¿Es en serio lo que nos dices tío?.

– Woooow – El ojiverde se levantaba eufórico levantaba las manos en señal de victoria –. Esas son muy buenas noticias papá.

– Sí que lo son hijo. Así que prepárense porque así será la recompensa por su buen trabajo.

– ¿Así? – Preguntaba la morena –. ¿De qué hablas?

– Hablo de tres semanas de vacaciones en ciudad república y un incentivo que pronto podrán ver – La sonrisa pícara se dibujó en nos labios del señor Von.

– ¡Tres semanas!, woow sí que las necesito – Hacia una mueca de cansancio la morena.

– Sí que los merecemos – Le seguía la corriente el ojiverde a su mejor amiga.

– Bien muchachos basta de quejas y vayan a trabajar – Decía burlándose de los dos –. Yo tengo que retirarme tengo una reunión muy importante en Ciudad república mañana, así que tengo que irme ya, pronto sabrán de que se trata la reunión.

Los jóvenes se levantaron junto con el más grande, se abrazaban amorosamente y se despedían del ingeniero. Este devolviendo el abrazo a los jóvenes. Se retiraron a la construcción con una enorme sonrisa.

 _20 minutos después.  
_  
Ya estando en la obra. Korra sacó su celular y empezó a escribir.

~ Hola guapa, te puedo pedir un favor? – Korra.

La morena sonreía a la pantalla de su Smartphone.

Al instante vibro y abriendo el mensaje sonrió.

~ Para ti siempre hermosa – Suki.

~ Podrías mandar a comprar comida para una parrillada que tendremos el viernes después de la entrega del edificio, es para los trabajadores para pasarla bien con ellos por su buen desempeño – Korra

~ Anotado señorita, forma de pago? – Suki.

~ Te daré mi tarjeta :D para comprar lo necesario, no escatimes okay? – Korra.

~ Dentro de un rato llego, estarás en la obra? – Suki

~ Si, acá te espero –Korra.

~ Okay, hasta dentro de un rato – Suki

Korra terminó la conversación y suspiraba, Bolín por otro lado ya tenía rato de estar observando a la morena con una cara de picardía. Korra se sonrojó al notar la mirada de su amigo y se adelantó a protestar.

– No me digas nada carajo – Se exaltaba y su cara estaba como un tomate.

– Solo pienso que deberías de invitarla a salir como en una cita, ya quitando la etiqueta de jefa y asistente Korra.

– No Bolín, me da miedo que me rechace además nos llevamos muy bien, somos como amigas – Decía con derrota y tristeza.

– Ay Korra, ya te dije que deberías de darte una oportunidad.

– Lo sé Bolín pero aún tengo miedo – Su voz fue como un susurro.

Bolín no dijo nada, sabía que ella no quería hablar de eso. Se limitó a abrazarla rodeando sus brazos y esta colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, no lloró, pero sentía protegida con su amigo. No quería salir lastimada otra vez, no se lo permitiría otra vez.

 ** _Ciudad República_**

 _~Por la noche~_

– Me encanta este lugar! – Giraba sobre sus pies descalzos.

– Es demasiado hermoso ¿verdad? – Copiaba lo que la otra hacía.

– Muy hermoso, es tan delicioso tener un poco de paz – Caía sentada sobre la arena.

– Me gusta venir a este lugar, es bastante privado a estas horas.

– Por lo visto creo que si – Le dijo muy relajada.

– Venía acá cuando quería huir de mis problemas, lograba despejar mi mente y aún lo hace – Exclamó.

– ¿En serio? Yo pocas veces he logrado encontrar un lugar así, creo que este es el segundo – Decía algo apenada.

– ¡Ja! ¿¡En serio!? Y ¿cuál es el primero? – Cuestionaba curiosa una morena.

– Emm... Haciendo meditación con un amigo de mi edificio jaja le gustaba ir a meditar a una cabaña cerca de un lago un día me invitó y se convirtió en un lugar muy relajante hasta sentías que podías conectarte con todo lo que te rodeaba – Suspiraba y fantaseaba con volver algún día a ese lugar.

– Sabes eso de la meditación ayuda mucho, como sabes Aang lo practica y eso me ayudo bastante a cambiar mi vida y ahora me siento muy feliz. Deberías de seguir lo que te hace feliz Asami – Le decía la morena con una mirada de comprensión.

– Si creo que me falta, pero en verdad quisiera encontrar alguien que me ayude a entrar en paz – Respondía decaída.

– Sabes que cuentas conmigo Sami – Colocaba su brazo al rededor del hombro de su amiga.

Con una sonrisa sincera en su cara aliviada veía la hermosa luna llena estaba tan brillante que le transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

– Disfrutemos de la vista – Habló la ojiazul nuevamente.

 _Ba Sing Se_

– Hey perra que haces en mi territorio – Empujaba a su víctima.

– Ya déjame en paz maldita o te las veras – Empujaba con fuerza a la chica apartándola un poco de ella.

– ¿Tú y cuantos más? – Veía desafiante y una sonrisa burlona.

– Sólo yo soy necesaria para ponerte en tu lugar – Respondía levantando una ceja mirando a esos ojos ámbar con determinación.

Bolín estaba nervioso junto a la morena, creía que no saldrían vivos de ese bar.

– Jajajaja idiota. ¿Cómo has estado Korrita? – La abrazaba fuertemente.

– Mucho mejor ahora que te veo Azula, dime ¿qué te hiciste? estas radiante – Devolvía el abrazo transmitiendo amor –. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

– Lo sé Korra, pues estoy de paseo por acá por eso te llamé quería ver a mi mejor amiga – Dejaba el abrazo y veía al joven que tenía frente de ella, este estaba muy confundido.

– Me alegra que estés bien, siempre es un gusto estar juntas otra vez – Sonreía grandemente –. Bolín ya cambia esa cara jajaja parece que viste un fantasma, te presentó a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo Azula, Azula él es mi mejor amigo Bolín.

Bolín le estiraba la mano para saludarla y la pelinegra lo jalo para abrazarlo.

– Mucho gusto amigo de Korra, no seas tímido que no muerdo – Se burlaba de la cara que poseía el joven.

– Es que jaja creí que en serio estaban a punto de romperse la cara – Decía apenado abrazando de vuelta a la joven.

– ¿Esto? Lo hacemos siempre Bolín, somos amigas desde hace mucho – Le decía a su amigo para calmarlo.

– Fue... Estupendo quiero hacerlo algún día con cualquiera de las dos algún día – Sonreía grandemente alzando los brazos.

– Bien busquemos una mesa, tenemos que ponernos al día – La joven de tez blanca tomaba a los chicos de las manos mientras los jalaba a una mesa vacía.

Se sentaron y pidieron unas cervezas –. Y díganme ¿cómo es que se conocieron ustedes dos? – Cuestionaba ansiosamente el ojiverde.

– Pues estudiamos justas la primaria y secundaria – Le contestaba la pelinegro –. Y nos hicimos las mejores amigas, siempre juntas verdad Korra.

– Así es jaja siempre haciendo una que otra travesura por acá y por allá – Se carcajeaba la morena al recordar tantas detenciones que tuvieron con su amiga de pequeñas.

– Wow, y en ¿dónde estudiaron? Porque no se ve que seas del sur Azula.

– En eso tienes razón, mi madre se mudó por unos años al sur cuando era pequeña y estudie unos años en la escuela del polo sur y ahí fue donde conocí a Korra hace unos diez años más o menos – Respondía mientras bebía su cerveza.

– Wooow ¡Diez años! Sí que es bastante tiempo, ¿Cómo es que la aguantas tanto? – Dijo graciosamente señalando a Korra.

– Hey... Golpeó en la cabeza a su amigo riendo –. Yo la he soportado a ella.

– Ja ja ja, Korra seamos sinceras, ninguna de las dos sabe cómo es que nos soportamos tanto jajaja - Reía mientras pedía otras cervezas.

– Tienes razón Azula, recuerdas cuando mamá nos decía que parecíamos novias jajaja siempre estábamos juntas, todos los fines de semana hacíamos pijamadas.

– Ciertamente, fueron excelentes épocas y a pesar de separarnos aún seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas.

A tiempo llevaban las demás cervezas a la mesa. Todos tomaron una, Bolín alzo la suya y dijo –. Por las buenas amistades, sinceras y duraderas – Las otras lo imitaron chocando lo tarros de cerveza y bebiendo. Mientras pasaba el tiempo juntos sonreían contando historias graciosas que pasaron, tanto Bolín y Azula que vivieron con Korra, bebieron mucha más cerveza a lo largo de la noche. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

– Deberías de quedarte con nosotros Azula, vamos – La jalaba la castaña al carro para que subiera – Bolín conduciría e irían al apartamento. Era lo bastante espacioso para que la joven de cabello negro se quedará. Una vez en el apartamento fueron a comer algo antes de ir a dormir.

Korra cocinaba junto con su amiga mientras Bolín preparaba la habitación de su nueva amiga _(amiga que se robó a Korra).  
_  
– Listo, ya está tu habitación Azula.

– En el cuarto del fondo hay ropa para que puedas dormir – Le decía Korra.

– Gracias corazón, iré a darme un baño antes de comer, las toallas ¿En dónde están?.

– Te deje unas sobre la cama – Le respondía el joven de cabello alborotado –. Tu habitación esta al fondo a la izquierda tiene baño privado para que puedas ducharte – Le sonreía.

– Muchas gracias Bolincito – Le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

– Emm... Es un gran pla… placer Azula – Rascaba su cabeza apenado sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomate.

– Jajajaja tonto – Se burlaba la morena se su amigo –. Deberías de ayudarla a bañarse Bo.

– Muy graciosa Korra, pero tienes que admitir que es muy hermosa tu amiga, de la cual nunca me mencionaste que fuera tan sexy – Sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir.

– Vaya vaya, así que te gusta mi amiga – Alzaba una ceja con una mirada burlona –. La verdad si es muy sexy, pero no es muy abierta para las relaciones sabes es mas de divertirse.

– Esta muy linda pero si se le nota que no demuestra esos sentimientos – Respondía triste.

– Así es Bolín – Hablaba mientras servía la cena, unos chorizos ahumados con frijoles queso y nachos –. Sirve el café.

– ¿Y alguna vez te divertiste con ella? – Preguntaba curioso mientras servía el café.

– Pues hace unos años tuvimos una supuesta relación pero... – Fue interrumpida por su amiga.

– No funcionó Bolín, nos conocíamos mucho, somos demasiado amigas – Hablaba con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Emmm... Ammm... Yo solo me, me... Tenía curiosidad ya sabes – Tartamudeaba apenado por que lo habían descubierto preguntando cosas indebidas.

– Jajajaja eres tan adorable – Apretaba los cachetes del joven de ojos verdes –. No tengas pena Bolín, no es nada del otro mundo, solo una simple relación que no funcionó pero lo bueno de esto es que nuestra amistad no acabó.

– Así es mi cielo – Korra abrazaba por la espalda a Azula mientras colocaba su quijada en el hombro de su mejor amiga –. Es más, creo que nos volvimos súper amigas después de eso jajaja.

– Bueno, creo que eso es lo importante – Rascaba su cabeza el joven mientras veía a otra dirección –. Será mejor que comamos.

– Buena idea – Azula Korra y Bolín tomaban un plato y una taza con café y se dirigían a la sala.

Prendieron la tv y buscaron una película. Comían tranquilamente mientras veían a Doris, quien diría que se reiría y emocionaba tanto con esa película, que los vieron juntos que eran demasiado rudos para esas cosas.


	5. Capitulo 5

En la habitación de Korra se encontraba Azula sentada a la orilla de la cama mientras que la morena buscaba ropa de dormir en sus gavetas.

– ¿Y cómo ha estado tu mamá?

– Pues muy bien, es bastante feliz desde que se volvió a casar.

– Ohh que alegre y su esposo ¿Aún te cae mal?.

– Pues es una buena persona, no me quejo de Ikem siempre ha sabido tratar conmigo y Zuzu aunque casi no los veo sé que están bien cuidando de la niña - dijo esto último con un gesto de metida de pata.

– ¿Niña? ¿Acaso tu mamá? – Abría los ojos como platos –. ¿Por qué jamás me contaste que tenías hermana Azula? – Estaba enojada agarro la ropa y la tiro a la cama para ponerse frente a su amiga.

– Ay Korra no exageres por favor, sabes bien que no me gusta hablar de mi familia menos de esa niña, no me siento cómoda – Giraba los ojos con algo de molestia.

– Pero soy tu amiga Azula aunque sea hubieras dicho que tu mama estaba embarazada – La veía dolida –. ¿Qué edad tiene?

– Emm... Pues la niña tiene... Amm mira que tarde es creo que iré a dormir – Estaba decidida a levantarse peto Korra puso su mano en el hombro.

– ¿Cuántos? – La veía seria.

– Cuatro – Alejaba su mirada de la de Korra.

– ¡Auch! – Se alejaba de la ojiámbar para agarrar su playera para dormir –. Creía que confiabas en mí – Hizo una sonrisa triste –. Pero veo que no – Se quitó su blusa de trabajo y el sostén y se colocó la playera.

Azula solo la veía no podía creer que Korra tuviera una espalda tan sexy y bien trabajada además ese tatuaje le quedaba muy bien. Pero no era momento para esos pensamientos.

– Lo siento Korra en serio lo siento, solo no me gusta hablar de eso, fue duro para mi ver a mi mamá con otro hombre que no fuera mi papá y vería feliz, no me gusta hablar de eso me siento incomoda – Agachaba su cabeza viendo al suelo.

Korra sintió su voz llena de dolor y entendió el porqué de las cosas, era cierto su amiga pasó mucho tiempo deprimida por la separación de sus padres, en esa época ella se quedó en casa de sus papás porque no soportaba ver a ninguno de sus padres.

Korra se puso frente a la hermosa chica de piel blanca tomo su quijada de esta con su mano izquierda y la levanto para ver sus ojos, con la otra mano rozó su mejilla suavemente, a ella siempre le había gustado su amiga, ojos hermosamente penetrantes, labios carnosos, cejas perfectas y cabello negro siempre olía a rosas. La paró para abrazar a su amiga quería transmitirle que todo estaba bien y que las cosas pasan siempre por algo.

Azula abrazó a Korra apretando con ambas manos su espalda, la espalda muy bien trabajada de la morena, sus senos muy firmes se fundieron con los suyos y podía sentir esos brazos fuertes apretándola cálidamente, le encantaba ese cuerpo escultural de la morena, pocas veces se abrazaban y se notaba que a la de ojos azules se había esmerado en practicar artes marciales y hacer ejercicio sentir ese abdomen tan bien definido la hizo estremecerse desde adentro. Y era mejor que sacara esas ideas de su cabeza.

Por otra parte Korra, sentía los latidos rápidos de su mejor amiga, su espalda tan fina y firme, esos senos tan perfectamente proporcionados su cabello con ese aroma que hacia estremecerla, venía a la mente de la morena aquellos momentos donde las dos disfrutaban de complacer sus fantasías, tenían tan buena relación que no perdían nada con hacer encuentros sexuales, las dos disfrutaban de esa amistad con derecho que poseían, pero alejando los pensamientos se separaron para seguidamente sonrojarse.

Antes de que se formara un silencio incomodo Korra habló.

– Siempre cuentas conmigo primor, nunca lo olvides – Dijo rascando su cabeza avergonzada.

Azula imitando a su amiga le dijo –. Tú también cariño y perdón por no haberte dicho.

– No no no, olvídalo ¿Si? Ya pasó ya es historia antigua, lo importante es que estamos otra vez reunidas – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

– Sí, fue bueno reunirnos de nuevo Korrita.

– ¡Bastante mi princesa! – Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

– Bueno creo que iré a dormir – Bostezó exageradamente –. Pasa una linda noche descansa – Se acercó a Korra colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de esta la acerco y beso sus labios tiernamente –. Gracias por la hermosa noche.

– Es un placer señorita – Hizo una reverencia a la ambarina tomando la mano de su amiga la escoltó hasta su habitación, frente a la puerta besó su mano y le sonrió –. Descansa – Y acercando su rostro al de su amiga beso sus labios tomándola por la cintura se separó y fue a su habitación termino de colocarse la pijama y se acostó. Tomó su celular entro a Instagram y subió una foto del hermoso paisaje que había capturado con su celular en las alturas del edificio que estaban a punto de terminar, sonrió dejo a un lado su móvil abrazó una almohada y quedó profundamente dormida.

Viernes en la mañana.

Ciudad República

*Suena una alarma algo ruidosa*

– Aghhh... Cinco minutos más carajo! – Se levanta de la cama toda despeinada, apaga la alarma se coloca sus pantuflas toma dos toallas y se dirige al baño.

Desviste su sensual y bien proporcionado cuerpo mientras calienta el agua de la regadera, ya que esta tibia el agua como a ella le gusta empieza su rutina para este día tan especial.

– Vamos a ver, un poco de shampoo ¿De coco o de Jazmín? – Después de pensarlo un momento –. De jazmín.

Colocaba el líquido en su mano y la llevaba hacia su cabeza, revolvía su cabello con ligeros masajes ya teniendo su cabello espumoso agarraba el jabón y frotaba en sus brazos, su tórax, abdomen, piernas. Amaba el olor que despedía su jabón también de jazmín, lavaba delicadamente sus partes privadas y comenzaba a enjuagar su cuerpo níveo, su cabeza, brazos delgados pero fuertes, su espalda, sus senos, cuello, estomago, sus largas y tonificadas piernas blancas. De tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de la temperatura tan deliciosa y exacta del agua que tanto le gustaba.

Envolvió su cabello para no mojar el piso. Secó su voluptuoso cuerpo, ya listo coloco crema sobre él, le gustaba estar bien hidratada y por obvias razones como se lo imaginaran la crema olía a jazmín. De pequeña su mamá siempre le había dicho que su olor natural era de jazmín y así muchas personas.

Se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente completamente desnuda y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior. Un bóxer corto color negro y un brasier deportivo. Iba a una sesión de fotos así que podía ir cómoda ya que le darían la ropa que tenía que modelar. Se puso un pans y una playera de metálica se colocó si sudadera tomó su cartera y llaves de su Ferrari cereza salió hacia el ascensor para ir al sótano donde parqueaba su carro, desactivó la alarma y entró. Prendió el auto y se dispuso a dirigirse a la dirección que le habían dado para presentarse a la sesión. Tomó el camino largo llevaba mucho tiempo de sobra paso a comprar un desayuno a McDonald's. Se lo comió en el camino ya que no estaba de ánimos para tomarse fotos con fans y si bajaba seguramente se encontraría a más de alguno.

Se dirigió al lugar acordado y degustaba pausadamente su desayuno. Cuando llegó salió su mánager Lin la saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla esta le entregaba un folleto que tenía las fotos de las prendas que modelaría.

– Bien niña revisé cada prenda y están encantadoras – Caminaban hacia el camerino de la modelo –. Tienes que compartir unas – Ponía su cara de picardía.

– Por lo visto así es Lin – Veía los atuendos y parecías muy lindos –. Creo que me encantará vestir por un tiempo esta ropa y por supuesto que te daré unas cuantas piezas.

– Adiós ropa elegante – Decía la peligris –. A las cuatro tienes que ir por tu vestido, tienes entrevista a las ocho, es acerca de la película a estrenar y otras cosas acerca de ti – Entraban al camerino –. Estos son los temas de los que hablarán – Le daba unas hojas.

– Muchas gracias Lin, le echare un vistazo – Le sonreía mientras dejaba las hojas en el mueble.

Llegó la maquillista junto con la ropa que tenía que ponerse.

– Hola mucho gusto señorita Sato mi nombre es Missy y seré la encargada su atuendo y maquillaje – Hacia una pequeña reverencia.

– Asami, por favor sólo dime Asami Missy – Le sonreía tiernamente.

– Perdón señorita… Emm digo Asami... No fue mi intención tanta... Quiero decir... Perdón, Asami será. Podría probarse esta mudada de ropa para luego maquillarla – Le extendía la ropa.

– Muchas gracias ahorita vengo.

Luego de unos minutos salió para que la maquillarán y después se dirigieron al estudio todos la saludaron y se fue a encontrar con Lin y la encargada de la compañía que estaba acompañada del fotógrafo.

– Mucho gusto en conocerla Asami mi nombre es Hellen y él es nuestro fotógrafo Michael – Se saludaban dándose las manos.

– Mucho gusto – Dijo sonriente.

– Entonces empecemos – Sonrió el fotógrafo llevándose a Asami en donde le tomarían las fotos.

Eran varios fondos siempre deportivos, Asami mostró su voluptuoso cuerpo con toda la ropa que modelaría, haciendo poses muy sensuales no tenía que esforzarse mucho ya que se por si todo lo que hacia la joven modelo la hacía ver muy guapa.

Tuvo un receso se quince minutos y se dispuso a ver su celular. Tenía unos mensajes y comenzó a contratarlos uno de ellos era su buen amigo Mako.

~Hola Asami, estoy en la ciudad me gustaría invitarte a almorzar conmigo, avísame si puedes. -Mako.

Esta sonrió y le respondió a su buen amigo.

~Hola Makito, claro que te tomaré la invitación, en donde nos juntamos?- Asami.

~Gracias por el honor, pensaba en Kwong qué opinas? - Mako

~Me parece perfecto, a la 1:00pm estaría bien me desocupo a las 12:30 - Asami

~Okay me parece perfecto, ya te extraño ñoña - Mako

~Tu eres el ñoño jajaja nos vemos al rato te quiero - Asami.

~te quiero -Mako

Asami bloqueo su celular y siguieron con la sesión. Al terminar está a las doce se dirigieron con el fotógrafo a ver las fotos tomadas.

– Asami preciosa eres toda una diosa – Decía Michael al ver las fotos –. Hasta sudada te ves súper sensual – Movía las manos de un lado a otro.

– Muchas gracias Michael, pero estas siendo exagerado – Rodaba los ojos.

– No querida, acéptalo así usaras ropa de mecánico te verías perfecta – Tocaba el hombro de su compañera –. Te mandaran un correo con las fotos que elegirán para publicarlas en las redes y publicidad para que los chequees cariño.

– Muchas gracias lo esperaré con ansias – Se despedía de beso del fotógrafo –. Un gusto trabajar contigo.

Se dirigía a buscar a Lin, no fue difícil encontrarla ya que estaba hablando por teléfono y su vos no era nada reservada.

– Ya me voy Lin – La abrazaba para despedirse.

– Recuerda lo del vestido niña, no lo olvides – Devolvía el abrazo.

– Eso nunca Lin ya lo anoté – Le mostraba su celular moviéndolo con la mano a la mirada de Lin.

– Bien ya vete a descansar – Seguía con la conversación al teléfono.

Asami camino hacia su carro, la detuvieron unos muchachos que querían su autógrafo y unas fotos, como buena ídola no se negó hablo un poco con los muchachos, se despidió de ellos amablemente y se marchó del lugar con su deportivo.

Asami era muy querida por sus fans ella nunca negaba una foto, un abrazo o un autógrafo a sus fanáticos, ella sabía muy bien que era por ellos que estaba donde estaba. Agradecía tanto el apoyo incondicional que ellos le regalaban, le encantaba convivir con ellos cuando se la encontraban. Lo que no podía soportar eran los odiosos paparazzi eran contados los que eran amables pero la mayoría insistía en sacarla de quicio, para después encontrar noticias de que ella era una loca que no tenía control y que no podía con la fama. Había leído varios artículos de esa índole, pero solo una había sido cierta. La vez que estaba tan agotada de que la siguieran todo el día cuando salía con su ex novia, por la noche pasaron a comprar unos globos y los llenaron con agua en los baños del centro comercial, cuando salieron de ahí con una bolsa llena de los globos con agua se las tiraron a los paparazzi y arruinaron unas cuantas cámaras. Al día siguiente aparecieron muchas noticias de que ella era una joven muy infantil y que había actuado mal, las noticias amarillistas no le afectaron en nada, en lugar de ello consiguió varios contratos por su actitud tan autentica, toda una chica mala.

Al final de su hermoso recuerdo y muy gracioso se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el dichoso restaurante, era bastante elegante pero había llegado con un pans y una sudadera como era conocida del dueño y aparte era famosa la dejaron pasar como si nada. La dirigieron en donde estaba su amigo. Este la vio de lejos y levanto su mano para saludarla ella le sonrió y fue directo a la mesa.

Este se paró para saludar a su amiga con un cálido beso en su mejilla nívea y un dulce abrazo despidiendo sentimiento de nostalgia.

– Asami, estas tan elegante – Bromeó.

– Cállate, no tenía ropa para la ocasión en la sesión – Dirigió la mirada a su amigo y se dio cuenta que él estaba igual de informal, un pantalón de lona pegado y una playera roja con el logo de su gira mundial y unos vans negros –. Mako eres el menos indicado para hablar tonto – Carcajeándose al verle la cara de falsa molestia de si amigo.

– Nunca cambias verdad Asami, es obvio que tienes ceguera ya que este es un hermoso esmoquin jajaja – Bromeaba nuevamente el chico de cabello alborotado.

– Ohh ahora que te analizo tienes razón Makito, si giro la cabeza a la derecha – Hizo lo que estaba diciendo –. Cierro el ojo izquierdo y tapo el derecho con mi mano sin duda usas un esmoquin jajaja – Se burlaba de su amigo.

– Ya basta de ser mi bufona Asami, dime ¿cómo has estado? – Decía el chico nostálgico, había extrañado esas reuniones con su amiga.

Era bien sabido que estos dos eran muy buenos amigos, se conocieron en una premiación en donde Asami había sido la anfitriona principal a Mako le encantó su buena vibra y la invitó a una fiesta, desde ahí se hicieron buenos amigos. Aunque soportaron a la prensa que había especulado que eran algo más que amigos, ellos lo tomaron del lado gracioso. Cada vez que salían se abrazaban y tomaban sus manos esto les ayudó a que en cada entrevista que les propusieran les pagaran un extra para sacar a la luz su supuesta "relación" se divertían mucho con eso.

– De lo mejor mi querido Mako, acabó de firmar un contrato con Nike ahhh... No sabes lo feliz que soy, recién salí de la primera sesión de fotos - Decía entusiasmada.

Mako abría los ojos como platos –. ¿En serio Sami? Woow eso es increíble te felicito, eso quiere decir que ¿Veré dentro de poco tu carota en casa tienda de Nike? Jajaaja – Hacía cara de disgusto para molestar a su amiga.

– Así es jajaja yo también soportó tu carota siempre a donde voy, en internet y redes sociales promocionando tu tour, así que estamos a mano – Estiraba su mano como para cerrar un "trato" con su cara burlona.

– Jajaja eres tan odiosa ¿Sabias? – Apretó la mano de su amiga.

Llegó el mesero para pedir su orden. Mako pidió una lasaña al igual que Asami. Eran amantes de la comida italiana y Kwong era el mejor restaurante para degustar esa comida.

– Y cuéntame Mako ¿Qué tal de chicas? –. Preguntaba curiosa la ojiverde.

– Pues ya sabes, todo pffff... – Reía por la mala leche que tenía en esos asuntos –. ¿Bromeas Mako? Si eres tan codiciado al rededor del mundo – Decía burlona.

– Ese es el problema Sami, salí con una chica hace poco no era famosa ni nada sabes pero me di cuenta que solo buscaba fama a mi costa – Decía cabizbajo.

– Ohh... Que mal, odio a esa gente, también he lidiado con gente así y no es nada agradable –. Asami recordaba una vez que creyó haber encontrado a un chico "bueno" que creía en solo los "sentimientos" pero este sólo quería que la joven lo llevara a la fama como modelo -. Y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Publicaba exageración de fotos de nosotros en sus redes, tanto las que nos tomábamos como las que subían los paparazzi donde ella aparecía, publicaba conversaciones privadas y además se ofreció a dar una maldita entrevista para hablar de "lo nuestro" – Respondía con tono molesto.

– Que estúpida – Gruñó Asami, entendía lo que Mako pasaba era indignante conocer a gente tan trepadora –. Y ¿Qué hiciste?

– Le dije que no me buscara porque sabía lo que ella pretendía, por suerte nunca le hable cosas personales sino imagínate – Decía decepcionado –. Y a ti Sami ¿Cómo te va? ¿Sales con alguien?

– También me va de la pfff jajaja – Reían con su nueva expresión que significaba desastre.

– Jajaja somos el equipo pffff, corporación de los chicos y chicas que no les va bien en el amor debido a la fama jajaja –. Decía riéndose por su nueva ocurrencia.

– Así es Mako, seremos los fundadores jajaja mandaré a hacer unas camisas ¿Qué te parece? Nuestras caras estarán en el nuevo logo jajaja – Reía mientras comían su orden.

– Jajaja me parece excelente señorita Sato – El joven de ojos ámbar le extendía la mano como de quien cierra un trato.

– Trato hecho joven Kahler – Apretaba la mano mientras reía.

Casi terminaban de comer su lasaña, bromeaban sobre todo mientras hablaban a cerca de sus vidas tanto amorosa como profesional. Después de dos horas pidieron la cuenta, Asami se ofreció a pagar pero Mako le recordó que él la había invitado y esta de mala gana accedió.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Preguntaba la modelo.

– Si insistes, te tomaré la palabra. Tengo que llamar para que me vengan a traer pero ya que insistes no me molestaría un rato más con lo hermosa amiga – Decía de forma coqueta.

– Ya sube Mako, me acompañarás a traer mi vestido – Decía abriendo la puerta de su deportivo desde su asiento.

– Jajaja ¿Y para qué? ¿irás a un baile de graduación? – Respondía mientras subía al Ferrari.

– Nop, iré a una entrevista por la noche – Decía poniendo atención al camino.

– ¿Así? Imagino que es por la película ¿no?.

– Así es ¿La viste? – Desviaba un poco la mirada hacia su copiloto.

– Si, estuvo genial en serio tienes talento para actuar y verte pelear con hombres malos te hacia ver muy sexy, sexy y mala – La miraba con picardía.

– Lo sé Mako esa era la intención – Devolvía la mirada.

Mientras Asami aparcaba el automóvil podían ver a un enjambre de paparazzi de tras de ellos esperándolos en la entrada, Asami buscaba un par de lentes para ella y Mako, se los colocaban y salían del auto para enfrentar a sus verdugos. Sólo se escuchaba el Click Click Click a cada secundo. Eran como doce paparazzi apuntándolos con sus odiosas cámaras mientas trataban de llegar a su destino.

Asami ¿estas saliendo con Mako?¿Cómo van con el tour Mako? ¿Asami aun hablan tú y tu ex? ¿Mako qué opinas del nuevo novio de tu ex? – Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que lograron escuchar los muchachos, ya estaban molestos solo querían quemar esas cámaras y salir corriendo del lugar, Asami tomó el brazo de Mako y lo introdujo en la tienda. Fueron con la gerente que estaba esperando a Asami, fueron a un lugar más privado en donde la joven modelo pudiera probarse el vestido.

Se puso el vestido para darle el visto bueno. Salió del vestidor y se lo mostró a su amigo. Era un vestido rojo corto una cuarta arriba de la rodilla, con un escote en forma de V que llegaba hasta su sexy ombligo, era de media manga y por la espalda era con tirantes cruzados como una red muy sensual que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus largas y níveas piernas hacían ver a Asami en ese vestido fenomenal, sin duda alguna era una de las modelos más hermosas de la industria de la fama, por algo era tan cotizada la joven Sato, toda la ropa que ella utilizaba la hacía ver radiante, increíblemente seductora y sexy sin ninguna pizca de esfuerzo.

– Te ves muy hermosa Sami – Le sonreía su amigo.

La gerente de la tienda la halagó por lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo, esta se volvió al vestidor quitándose su compra y se lo entrega a la señora que se lo empataría, pago con su tarjeta, firmó el detalle de la compra y sin más se fueron de ahí.

Luego irían al salón de belleza para arreglar el cabello de Asami y que maquillaran pero aún había tiempo así que decidieron ir por un helado adentrándose al centro comercial en donde estaba la tienda de donde habían salido. Se adentraron al lugar para escoger su sabor de helado, las personas que estaban presentes no podían creer que los dos jóvenes extremadamente famosos están en frente de ellos. Muy pronto se vieron rodeados por cámaras y celulares grabándoles la cara. Mako era una persona poco paciente cuando de gente que sólo quería sacarles una foto se trataba. Hizo una llamada para que los fueran a escoltar para poder salir en paz del lugar, esperaban a pagar los helados los cuales Asami se ofreció a pagarlos en efectivo. Se sentaron en una mesa esperando a que llegaran los guardaespaldas de Mako para poder salir de ahí. Afuera del pequeño puesto de helada estaba abarrotado de mirones con sus cámaras y celulares, era un completo caos, Asami se mostraba paciente pero Mako ya había perdido ésta, rechazó a todo aquel que se atreviera a pedirle una foto o un autógrafo, al parecer a Asami no le importaba ella era más complaciente con sus fans pero para no molestar a Mako decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañero, pasaron veinte minutos hasta que los gigantes guardaespaldas del joven cantante aparecieron eran cuatro muy bien fornidos se acercaron a los famoso y haciendo un pequeño cuadro con sus cuerpos con los jóvenes dentro pudieron salir del lugar habían muchas chicas de todas las edades gritando el nombre del ambarino, si él era mucho más famoso que Asami y ella agradecía tanto a los espíritus que ese tipo de alborotos no se hacían cuando ella decidía ir de compras, ahora entendía realmente a su amigo se entristecía al verlo tan desganado con esto la fama del joven se había salido de control y era algo que no podía controlar.

Era demasiado hostigamiento el que recibía, con razón el pobre siempre andaba escoltado no lo dejaban respirar, la gente no podía actuar normal cuando lo veían, tristemente todos querían plasmar su felicidad en una foto para luego compartirla en sus redes sociales.

Al fin cuando estaban afuera charlaron un ratito más y se despidieron, Mako apenado había pedido disculpas a la actriz por lo ocurrido hace un momento esta le respondió que no era su culpa y que era mejor juntarse en casa de alguno de los dos a la próxima reunión o a casa de sus amigos en común.

– Hablamos en otra ocasión Mako cuídate – Abrazó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Cuídate Sami fue un gusto volver a encontrarnos, te escribo al rato – Abrazó a su amiga y le devolvió el beso.

Frente a ellos habían unos quince paparazzi que se limitaron a tomar fotos de ellos dos charlando mientras que los guardaespaldas intentaban ahuyentarlos. Asami subió a si carro y tomó su marcha. Mako hizo lo mismo subiendo a su camioneta poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa.

Ba Sing Se

– Al fin vieeerneeees – Gritaba Bolín dando vueltas en la oficina que compartía con Korra –. Ya sabes ¿Qué significa pequeña Korra?

– Ohhh si amigo – Ponía una sonrisota

– ¡Vacaacioneeees! – Gritaron al unísono.

– ¿Ya alistaste la maleta? Tengo una lista de que quiero hacer contigo al llegar a Ciudad República - Sacaba su lista (Que parecía pergamino de alguna ley de la realeza) –. Ir al templo de la isla de los monjes, visitar el puente Kyoshi, nadar en la bahía Yue, ir al parque Avatar, conocer a la jefa de policía Toph, buscar a mi verdadero amor, conocer algunas celebridades, tomarme fotos con ellas, ir a comer al restaurante de Narook y... – Fue interrumpido por su amiga.

– Oye Bolín será bueno no hacer planes así nos divertiremos en estas tres semanas – Le sonreía dulce a si amigo.

– Tienes razón Korra perdón por atosigarte jaja.

El viernes por la tarde hicieron entrega del edificio al señor Varrick este quedó encantado con todos los detalles, sobrepasó lo que había imaginado y quedó maravillado, el señor San estaba muy orgulloso de los dos muchachos. Korra y Bolín organizaron una parrillada con todos los trabajadores como despedida de la obra que hicieron en equipo, Varrick hizo entrega de un reconocimiento a la ingeniera Wolff y al ingeniero Von Kleist por haber llenado las expectativas de este, el señor San estaba lleno de felicidad, comieron y bebieron celebrando todos unidos.

Llegó la hora de que los trabajadores se despidieran de sus jóvenes jefes. Korra, Bolín y Suki se dirigieron al apartamento donde los primeros dos vivían para cargar las maletas al carro ya que Suki la asistente personal de Korra los llevaría al aeropuerto, donde comenzarían sus vacaciones tan esperadas. En el aeropuerto se despidieron de la asistente y tomaron el vuelo rumbo a Ciudad república, era un vuelo de seis horas así que decidieron dormir en todo el camino.

En el vuelo Korra despertó dirigió su mirada a su costado y vio a su amigo en pleno sueño. Su boca se curvo para después dirigir su mirada a la ventana de su lado derecho estaba muy emocionada de poder descansar y por fin conocer Ciudad República, sus padres le habían contado que era una ciudad de oportunidades y ella quería tomar todas las que se le presentaran para alcanzar su sueño de engrandecer la empresa donde trabajaba de la cual era co-propietaria al igual que Bolín. Había trabajado muy duro para estar en donde estaba ahora, tenía un objetivo y nada ni nadie se interpondría para llegar a su sueño. Estaba emocionada tomaba increíbles fotos con su cámara profesional que se había comprado con su primer sueldo de ingeniera, hasta que recordó un favor que le había pedido un amigo. Hizo los ojos como platos y tomo su celular y buscando el chat comenzó a escribir.

~Hey Iroh, me hiciste el favor? Perdona la hora pero ya no me dijiste nada – Korra

Estaba nerviosa y Iroh no se conectaba. Tomó un poco de agua que tenía en su pachón favorito y decidió ver el resto del paisaje hasta llegar a la ciudad, la morena había aprendido muchas cosas al salir de su depresión y una de ellas era que ver los paisajes que el mundo le regalaba calmaba su ansiedad y llenaba de amor su alma. Gracias a ello u otras cosas había logrado salir de esta.

Pasaron treinta y cinco minutos hasta que el avión aterrizó en el gran aeropuerto Las Cuatro Naciones, despertó a su amigo Bolín para que empezará a alistarse para salir por las maletas. Su corazón latía tan rápido su sueño estaba cerca, salieron del lugar para tomar un taxi e ir directo al apartamento de Bolín, este había nacido ahí y para su cumpleaños número dieciocho su papá le había regalado aquel elegante, grande y lujoso apartamento.

Asami se dirigió a su apartamento fue al gimnasio personal que tenía ahí, estaba muy bien equipado, no era muy amante del ejercicio, pero quería sacar la mala leche que pasó en la tarde con esa amontonazón de gente y paparazzi, así era como podía sacar su enojo. Paso desde hacer algunos saltos en cuerda a hacer algo de pesas, no mucho ya que no era muy fuerte y después decidió golpear aquel saco de boxeo que tenía ese sería perfecto para poder fingir que con cada golpe que daba era un paparazzi menos.

– Agghh... Los odio tanto – Golpeaba desquitándose imaginariamente –. Acaso ¿No tienen decencia? – Golpeaba rápidamente con sus manos empuñadas –. Pero claro que no, podrían muy bien conseguir un trabajo digno – Pegaba patadas al saco –. Asami ¿Aún hablan tú y tu ex? – Imitaba la pregunta –. Pero qué clase de broma es esa, todo el mundo sabe que terminamos mal... Aggh – Golpeaba de forma más débil hasta que se desplomó, cayó de rodillas delante del saco y comenzó a llorar –. ¿Por qué quieren hacerme sufrir? ¿Acaso no ven que somos gente también? – Ahogaba sus sollozos estaba totalmente roja de la cólera y la tristeza –. No les daré por donde, no puedo doblegarme ante su estupidez, tengo que estar de pie – Se animaba mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas, lentamente quitaba sus guantes y se dio cuenta que habían sido demasiado fuertes esos golpes en contra del pobre costal, se ponía de pie lentamente para ir a llamar a su maquillista. Limpio su nariz y ojos, tomó su celular y marcó.

~Hola cariño mío, creí que ya no llamarías – Se escuchaba al otro lado del celular.

~Hola Wu, no como crees ¿Puedes venir?

~Claro querida, llego dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para mientras date un baño súper relajante.

~Muchas gracias Wu, te espero. Un abrazo.

~Nos vemos primor – Colgaba la llamada.

Asami fue a hacer lo que había dicho Wu, alistó su tina caliente echó unas cuantas esencias mientras esta llenaba, tomó unas toallas, colocó su bocina bluetooth, puso música se desvistió y entro a la tina que contenía el líquido al gusto de Asami. Se relajó mientras veía sus redes sociales, le encantaba ver las etiquetas de Instagram que le hacían sus fanáticos, les regalaba un like a algunas no a todas y así seguía viendo distintas fotografías, encontró una foto de un hermoso paisaje que al parecer tomaron en un lugar alto y solo guardó la publicación –. Ba Sing Se – Dijo en un susurro –. Que buen ojo para esa foto – Dijo hablando con ella misma, bloqueó su celular y disfrutó de la música y el agua que cubría su cuerpo.

– Bolín ¿Por qué nunca me contaste acerca de este "apartamento" taaan lujoso? – Cuestionaba mientras observaba lo grande que era su pent-house por que no era un apartamento cualquiera

– Calla, no me gusta hablar de esas cosas además no es la gran cosa – Respondía mientras giraba los ojos, su amiga sí que era exagerada.

– ¿Qué? Es enorme, es más grande que la casa donde me crie, cabe unas cuatro veces en este lugar – Decía entrando totalmente a la sala.

– Ven y deja de exagerar – Tomaba la mano de la morena –. Te mostraré tu cuarto para que puedas vivir y descansar – Le sonreía dulcemente.

– Gracias amigo – Le devolvía la sonrisa.

– Bien acá esta – Abría la puerta –. De este lado está tu walking closet, esa puesta de allá es el baño tiene una tina, por allá en ese mueble puedes poner tus cosas, la cama esta allá puedes dormir cuando gustes, ahí está la Tv, hay películas en la sala para cuando quieras encerrarte – Le veía divertido a su amiga que solo asentía –. Termina de traer tus cosas y nos vemos en la cocina ¿sí? Pediré algo de comida – La abrazaba y besaba su frente –. Estás en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

– Muchas gracias Bolín, eres lo máximo – Devolvía el abrazo besando la mejilla de su amigo el cual no tardó en sonrojarse.

Este salió de la habitación y Korra se quedó curioseando en donde viviría de hoy en adelante. Era muy grande, tenía un pequeño escritorio cerca de las ventanas que daban una hermosa vista hacia la gran ciudad, entraba su otra maleta a la habitación y empezó a desempacar guardando cada cosa en su lugar. Nunca por su mente pasó que su amigo vivía en esos lujos, él era tan humilde y atento, que costaba creer que era multimillonario. Se daba cuenta de cuando amaba a su amigo y estaba orgullosa de sus papás por haberlo criado así, sin creerse más que los demás. Terminando lavó sus manos y se dirigió a la cocina, ya había llegado la pizza y el ojiverde devoraba un pedazo de esta.

– ¿De qué quieres la bebida? – Se dirigía hacia la ojiazul con unas gaseosas en las manos y con su boca llena.

– Pepsi está bien Bolín – Respondía tomando un pedazo de pizza.

La morena llevaba las cajas de pizza y Bolín las bebidas hasta la sala encendieron la Tv y se pusieron a ver su serie favorita Avatar, desde el comienzo, amaban esa serie animada. Bolín corrió hasta su habitación trayendo consigo dos ponchos y unas almohadas apagaron la luz, se taparon y empezaron a devorarse la pizza.

– Como desearía ser un maestro tierra – Suspiraba el joven de tez blanca.

– Ya lo creó amigo yo también quisiera ser una maestra no importa de qué – Suspiraba como su amigo.

– Sería fantástico pertenecer al equipo avatar y derrotar a los malos – Hablaba Bolín haciendo movimientos con sus manos como maestro tierra.

– Y patear unos cuantos traseros – Korra imitaba a su amigo haciendo "agua control".

– Seriamos los mejores – Dijeron al unísono y se reían de las tonterías que hablaban. Sin duda alguna el destino había puesto a estos dos para ser mejores amigos ya que compartían muchas cosas en común. Desde los mismos tornillos zafados hasta los gustos por la música y comida.


	6. Capitulo 6

Asami salió de su relajante baño para seco su cuerpo níveo y se puso una bata, Wu llegaría pronto. Se colocó ropa interior y fue a la puerta a abrirle para que el joven maquillista pasara.

– Hola cariño, hueles magnífico – Decía el joven con atuendo egocéntrico.

– Hola Wu, acabó de darme un delicioso baño – Le guiñaba el ojo.

– Eso puedo notarlo – Bajaba las valijas donde se encontraba su herramienta de trabajo, quitó su saco morado con lentejuelas en las mangas y lo colgó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.

La joven sonreía –. Bien comencemos, quiero algo que le vaya a ese vestido de por allá – Señaló el vestido.

El joven delgado y moreno visualizo el vestido que colgaba y los zapatos que habían abajo del mismo. Ya que era un profesional en su trabajo tomó la silla para hacer sentar a la modelo y comenzar su trabajo.

A las siete estaba Asami subiendo en la camioneta que la llevaría a la entrevista, ahí se vería con su compañero de trabajo y el director de la película que habían terminado de filmar hace unos meses atrás. Llegando al estudio donde se haría la entrevista saludó a cada uno con un enorme abrazo y hablaban con bastante entusiasmo. Se sentaron en donde los entrevistarían arreglaron las luces las cámaras para que todo estuviera perfecto y comenzaron con la entrevista a las ocho en punto.

Saliendo de su entrevista se despidió de todos y se dirigió al baño. Llevando consigo su mochila, sacó unos pans, playera y sudadera unos lentes una gorra, acomodó el vestido y tacones que había usado. Salió del lugar había pedido un Uber, saludó en tono más espeso al chofer y se encamino a donde vivía. Pagó al chofer dejándole una propina se escabulló hasta el ascensor, había dos jóvenes con que vestían jeans de trabajo y unas sudaderas bastante grandes y tenían lentes de sol –. _Por lo menos no soy la única rara_ – Dijo en su mente –. Hablaban acerca de la ciudad, se fijó que el joven le explicaba a su compañera lo que harían mañana –. _Supongo que son nuevos en la cuidad_ – Pensó nuevamente. Entraron al elevador los tres los otros jóvenes llevaban dos maletas cada uno, el joven presionó el piso veinticuatro y le preguntó a ella que a cuál iba –. Veinticinco – Respondió nerviosa con su voz fingida a una más áspera con el miedo de que la reconocieran. El ojiverde presiono el botón y siguió hablando con la morena que solo cerraba los ojos se le notaba bastante cansada.

– Espero que tengas videojuegos Bolín, quiero patearte el trasero – Dijo esta en forma divertida.

– Ja ja ja – Rió sarcásticamente –. Buen chiste pero seré yo quien te lo pateé – Dijo señalando su pecho con una cara graciosa.

Asami solo aguantaba la risa, no podía con las caras que hacia el joven que estaba frente a su amiga, ella estaba a la par de la morena.

– Si me ganas, haré la penitencia que quieras pero si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera – Dijo con orgullo y burla.

– Trato hecho – Estrenaban la mano ambos para cerrar el trato.

La joven modelo reprimía las risas y desviaba la mirada a su esquina izquierda, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso veinticuatro y los dos jóvenes salieron.

– Feliz noche – Dijeron al unísono mientras salían arrastrando las maletas

–. Igualmente – Respondió aguantando las ganas de reír por lo agotados que se veían esos dos, arrastrando graciosamente las maletas.

Al fin llegó a su guarida y fue directo a su habitación, fue a ver su _"disfraz"_ improvisado que sacó antes de irse para el estudio y se felicitó por pasar desapercibida. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparase cena y recordó la escena del ascensor que vivió hace unos minutos atrás.

– Se veían muy buenos amigos – Se decía en un susurro –. Y lo mejor fue que no me reconocieron, pasé desapercibida como una desconocida.

Comió su cena revisando su celular para responder uno que otro mensaje, terminó y se fue a dormir, había sido un día muy largo. Se levantaría muy tarde porque era su día de descanso.

 _Ciudad República_

 _Sábado_

Como era de esperarse ya era bastante tarde Korra se levantaba por el sonido de un mensaje de su celular, lo buscó en la cama y al fin lo localizó. Eran las diez y media de la mañana suspiró era aún temprano (para ella).

– ¿Quién carajos se digna a madrugar tanto? – Bufó desbloqueando en celular y leyó el mensaje.

~Hola Korra, perdón que respondí hasta ahora, si te lo llevo en unos días a ciudad república, te gustara mucho - Iroh

– Por fin buenas noticias – Dijo exagerando.

~Te debo una, lo espero con ansias, cuídate - Korra.

– ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? – Dijo desviando la mirada a las ventanas, se dio cuenta que estaban completamente negras, encendió la linterna de su celular y visualizó una nota.

Querida Korra acá esta esté control remoto que controla las persianas te pasé por la noche a la cama porque nos quedamos en la sala y no estaba cómodo, te dejé desayuno en el microondas salí a la oficina regreso en un rato, iremos al gimnasio prepárate. Te quiere Bolín.

– Okay, creo que iré a comer algo – Dijo tomando el control y pudo subir las persianas viendo la hermosa claridad que quemaban sus azules se levantó y se dedicó a ver un rato la hermosa vista que tenía al frente.

Regresó a la cama tomó su celular y se dirigió a la cocina.

– Que delicioso – Dijo degustando el omelette que le hizo su amigo o ¿Lo habrá comprado? De igual manera estaba rico hizo su café cargado con una cucharada y media de azúcar. Terminó y se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse su ropa para ir a correr, lavó sus dientes y llamó a su amigo.

– Aló, ya estoy subiendo ¿desayunaste?

– **H** ola, si ya comí gracias.

– ¿Podrías ir al ascensor? – Sonaba suplicante.

– Si ahorita voy amigo – Se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor hizo acto de presencia y abrió sus puertas encontró a su amigo con una percha de folders en las manos y con el cuello torcido deteniendo el celular, intentaba imaginarse como rayos le había hecho para contestar su llamada. Agarró el celular del joven y lo metió a la bolsa y agarró la mitad de los folders que el tenia y se adentraron al pent-house dejando los documentos en la mesa.

– Iré por mis zapatos – Grito el chico corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Korra solo rió fue a traer los pachones con agua fría y se colocó el brazalete en su brazo coloco su celular conectó sus audífonos inalámbricos a bluetooth el ojiverde le siguió y se dirigieron al elevador. 

_/-/_

Asami se levantó como siempre con su cabello perfectamente despeinado, se dirigió al baño para lavar sus dientes, luego fue a la cocina a prepararse unos panes con jalea de fresa y un merecido té de limón para desertar su ánimo, quería aprovechar la buena idea que había tenido ayer con Wu de ponerse una peluca y pasar desapercibida como ayer con aquellos dos chicos mientras salía a correr un rato. Fue nuevamente al cuarto se puso la mercancía que le habían dado de Nike, tenis, una licra negra con rojo, un top deportivo negra con franjas rojas y una sudadera. Ajustando nuevamente su peluca de cabellos dorados, unos lentes de contacto azul y unos lentes de sol evitó colocarse maquillaje. Se puso su brazalete deportivo donde colocó su IPhone y puso sus audífonos reproduciendo su música, salió hacia el elevador iría a la recepción para salir pacíficamente de ahí. El elevador había dado aviso que subiría gente en el piso veinticuatro, se abrieron las puertas y nuevamente se encontró con los jóvenes de ayer, al parecer también irían a correr también.

– Buenos días – Dijeron al unísono.

– Buenos días – Respondió con su voz fingida.

La modelo se percató de la vestimenta de los dos jóvenes, se veían muy atléticos y súper guapos, el joven con su pantaloneta negra que le tallaban sus abultadas nalgas, _(muy sexys para quienes lo vieran)_ y una polera verde que tallaba muy bien sus pectorales y bien formado abdomen por el otro lado la chica morena llevaba una licra que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un top deportivo como el de la modelo pero de color azul, dejaba la vista sus bien trabajados y tonificados brazos morenos y su abdomen por dios, ese abdomen plano y bien marcado, se impresionó por la hermosa vista que le regalaban desde temprano, ambos iban charlando podía escuchar poco de la conversación debido al sonido de su lista de música en sus oídos.

– Hoy tenemos que romper el récord de correr – Decía el ojiverde entusiasmado.

– Claro Bolín si no te quejas de que ya no puedes seguirme el paso será perfecto – Se burlaba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Esa vez fue porque me doble le pie ya te lo dije – Respondía cruzando los brazos.

– Si claro, tu _"doblón"_ – Hacia comillas en el aire con sus dedos –. No lo recordaba jaja.

– Ya cállate, sólo corramos y ya – Decía en tono enojado mientras ponía sus audífonos y elegía su música.

– De acuerdo, quien se canse primero paga el almuerzo – Sacaba la lengua a su amigo en tono gracioso e imitaba a su amigo poniendo play a su lista.

Asami podía escuchar que la morena que tenía a la par escuchaba rock y al parecer era algo pesado. Se alivió de poder pasar desapercibida de nuevo quería probar si podía pasar así el resto del día. Las puertas se abrieron y los primeros en salir fueron el par de amigos y detrás Asami. Quería averiguar que tanto corrían y una competencia mental se formulaba en su cabeza cuando comenzó a seguirles el paso a cierta distancia tras ellos.

En la cuidad los fines de semana cerraban ciertas calles para que la gente que quería salir a caminar, correr o pasear con familia o mascotas lo hicieran cómodamente. Llevaba media hora corriendo y nadie la había descubierto por el momento eso le daba ánimos para seguir. Aún seguía tras esos muchachos que parecían no cansarse luego de media hora más y ya no aguantó y se fue a estirar cerca de una banca, veía a la gente pasar con su pareja, familia o mascota era muy lindo poder apreciar esas pequeñas cosas, esas cosas que por ciertas personas _(paparazzi)_ no podía apreciar. Se sentó un rato para descansar y revisar su celular, subió una foto que se había tomado ayer con su compañero y el director de la película promocionando la misma a sus seguidores, rápidamente se llenaba de aprobaciones la misma.

~hola ¿qué haces? - Katara.

~Hola, acá en el parque y tú? - Asami.

~¿Qué? Te gusta que te sofoquen las cámaras ¿verdad? Masoquista jaja - Katara.

~Me creerías si te dijera que nadie me ha pedido ningún autógrafo ni foto? - Asami.

~¿Dónde compraste la capa de invisibilidad? - Katara.

~Jajaja no hay dicha capa, no es Harry Potter Katara Xd - Asami.

~ ¿Entonces? ¡Dime tu secreto! :( - Katara.

~ bien acá te va *Foto* me veo normal verdad? - Asami.

~Wooow sí que no pareces tu Asami! Mereces un premio sabes, ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? -Katara.

~Desde ayer jaja Wu me dio la idea y tenía esta peluca y estos lentes de contacto y taraaan! - Asami

~Eres todo un caso Asami, en serio tenemos que hacer eso jaja necesito un respiro así xC - Katara.

~Tenemos que hacerlo jaja, muy bien te hablo al rato iré de nuevo a correr más jaja ya descanse bastante te quiero besos - Asami.

~ Prometido, igual te quiero besos -Katara.

Después de descansar media hora empezó a correr nuevamente después de cinco minutos a lo lejos vio a los dos amigos correr uno a la par del otro, el pelinegro se vería muy sudado y agotado por el contrario la morena se veía concentrada en su andar, sudaba bastante pero sus pasos seguían firmes.

– Pero que resistencia – Decía la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Oye Korra, ya no aguanto – Gritaba agitado y desesperado Bolín.

– Ahí _está_ la banca para que descanses – Respondía burlona la morena mientras corría al mismo ritmo con el que inició tomaba agua de su pachón.

– Gracias que alentadora, descansemos un rato ¿Sí? – Rogaba el de tez blanca.

Korra lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó a la banca –. Descansa ¿te parece? Yo quiero ir a dar una vuelta más si no te molesta – Decía sincera mientras le dejaba su pachón a su amigo para que lo cuidara.

– Acá te espero no tardes – Respondía mientras agarraba el pachón de Korra, esta salió corriendo hacia la izquierda al mismo ritmo que el anterior.

Asami vio todo desde lejos y quiso hacer un movimiento, se acercó al lago que estaba al lado derecho frente al banco donde se encontraba el joven descansando.

Había comprado comida para los pajaritos que estaban revoloteando de un lado a otro se dirigió a una banca que estaba a la par del joven atleta para seguir alimentando a las aves podía escuchar que el joven hablaba por celular, al parecer estaba emocionado por lo que la otra persona de la línea le decía ya que sus palabras iban acompañadas de mucho entusiasmo al responder.

El de tez blanca se paró y comenzó a calentar.

– ¿Ya vienes? – Escuchó preguntar desde su celular –. Ya estoy calentando.

Si, se sentía toda una acosadora, pero nadie podía juzgarla, desde muy joven tuvo que lidiar con la fama y no sabía comportarse como una persona _"normal"._

– _Soy como una psicópata_ – Se decía en voz baja mientras lanzaba alimento a las aves. Desde lo lejos vio que venía una mujer corriendo a toda prisa y se detuvo con el joven.

– Bien ya que dejaste de lloriquear es hora de regresar – Se burlaba de su amigo mientras lo tomaba del brazo empezaron a correr, pasaron frente a ella y desaparecieron.

La modelo empezó a correr también para irse a su ático.

Pensaba en ir a dar una vuelta con su mejor amiga e ir a comer algo.

 _Ciudad República_

 _Martes por la mañana.  
_  
– Dos capuchinos extra grandes, un pastelito de tres leches y uno de chocolate por favor – Ordenaba el ojiverde.

– Serían 42 yuanes – Respondía sonriente la cajera –. Pronto le llevaremos su orden.

– Muchas gracias – Bolín tomaba su cambio y se dirigía con Korra que ya estaba en una mesa jugando en su celular.

– Qué bueno que encontramos este lugar Korra, es muy tranquilo y lo que venden es delicioso –. Hablaba el pelinegro tocando el hombro de Korra.

– Debemos de agradecerle a nuestros estómagos jajaja – Acariciaba el estómago de su amigo y el suyo.

– Bien dicho, honor a quien honor merece jajaja – Imitaba a su amiga.

El domingo habían salido a una pequeña reunión desde muy temprano y de regreso se encontraron con ese lugar y han llegado desde entonces.

Les llevaron su orden su orden y comenzaron a comer. No había nadie en el lugar solo llegaban a pedir para llevar quizá porque era entre semana y la gente se dedicaba a trabajar. Entraba y salía gente.

Luego de cinco minutos de estar platicando y comiendo alguien se sentó en la mesa que daba a la espalda del joven de tez blanca. Parecía molesta la joven quien alegaba de ¿Por qué no podían ir a traerla?.

– Iroh me dijo que ya tenía a mi bebé, lo pasare a traer cuando salgamos de acá ¿Te parece? –Decía emocionada.

– Ya podemos empezar a practicar – Respondía emocionado su amigo.

– Siiiii ¿No es genial? – Aplaudía suavemente emocionada.

– Sabes que no puedo salir solo así Aang, ya no me digas nada llamare a quien me haga el favor – Colgó enojada, marcaba otro número.

– ¿Ya hiciste tu cuenta de Instagram? – Hablaba en tono normal.

– Si pero no te encuentro – Sonreía con pena.

– Ve al buscador – Bolín asentía –. Ahora pon mi nombre se usuario – Esta le decía su usuario deletreándolo.

– Ahí apareces Korra – Decía en tono entusiasmado –. Y ¿Ahora qué hago?

– Entra a mi perfil y me sigues, yo te seguiré de vuelta.

– Listo – Decían al unísono.

– Puedes cambiar tu foto se perfil y subir fotos que te gusten ya sea de ti o lo que sea – Le explicaba.

– Sí que tienes bastantes seguidores – Alzaba una ceja –. Casi los once mil.

– Así es, al parecer les gusta las fotos que subo y esas cosas – Respondía con naturalidad.

– Y ¿cómo no? Si aparte de tomar fotos sorprendentes de paisajes, subes vídeos de ti practicando artes marciales – Hablaba en tono seductor.

– Hola Katara ¿Cómo estás? – Respondía una voz amigable.

– Asami ayúdame – Decía en tono suplicante.

– Katara ¿Te sucede algo? – Respondía asustada, el tono de voz de la morena era como un susurro.

– El tonto de Aang me dijo que vendría por mi después de dejarme hace una hora en el estudio pero le surgió algo yo ya había salido del estudio y estoy en una cafetería escondiéndome de los odiosos paparazzi – Su voz estaba llena de enojo.

– Katara yo lo siento mucho si quieres te mando a alguien pero tengo que llamar para ver si puede ir por ti, yo estoy en otra sesión de fotos – Decía en tono reconfortante.

– Muchas gracias amiga me avisas – Agradecía grandemente.

– Oye Bolín necesito que actúes normal y no hagas nada estúpido – Suplicaba a su amigo hablándole en voz baja acercándose a él.

– Dime Korra ¿Qué pasa? – Respondía en el mismo tono.

– Okay te diré – Tomaba la mano del muchacho –. Katara Fothen está de tras de ti amigo y parece estar enojada.

Bolín abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – Decía en tono bajo –. ¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad?

– No tonto, es ella nuestra adoración en todo el mundo está sentada a la par de nosotros.

– Siempre gracias Asami saldré a pedir un taxi a ver si no me atacan los paparazzi – Decía en tono gracioso.

– Pero parece que está en problemas ¿Qué tal si la ayudamos? – Sugería honestamente.

– Estás loco si te le acercas puede pensar mal ¿No?.

– No porque serás tú la que le hable.

– Estás loco.

– Nada perdemos Korra, no pediremos fotos ni nada para que esté tranquila.

– Bueno creó que no perdemos nada.

Se levantó se la mesa para ir a la mesa donde se encontraba su más grande admiración.

– Sht sht – Chitó la morena para llamar la atención de la cantante –. Si quieres podemos ayudarte - Susurraba.

Katara volteo la mirada y ahí estaba la morena con su mirada sin nada se malicia ofreciéndole la ayuda desinteresada.

– No gracias – Respondía de manera fría.

– En serio sabes te conozco y quiero ayudarte de manera sincera, esos paparazzi no tardarán en dar contigo – Señalaba a la ventana de del lugar. Ciertamente estaban buscándola.

– Bien – Dijo, de igual forma la iban a descubrir quería saber si ellos podían evadir a esos odiosos.

Korra notó inseguridad en sus ojos y camino hacia su compañero quitándole su celular, tomó el de ella y se los entregó a su ídola.

– Ten, para que confíes.

Katara la vio extrañada en realidad ese acto había hecho que confiara.

– Ve a los tocadores iré pronto – Katara asintió y se fue a los tocadores.

Korra le pidió prestada la chaqueta de su amigo para que sirviera de disfraz y tomó sus lentes y siguió a su cantante favorita.

– Hola perdón por ordenarte pero hay que darnos prisa – Le extendió la chaqueta y lentes a Katara esta se los colocó Korra no quedó satisfecha y le dio su gorro azul para que pudiera pasar desapercibida.

– Allá afuera esta mi amigo esperándonos, así que saldremos tranquilas.

– Muchas gracias emm ...

– Korra mi nombre es Korra – Le extendió su mano seguida por la de Katara la estrechó y salieron del lugar dejando la propina en la mesa.

Salieron del lugar y definitivamente la estaban buscando a dos locales atrás de ese. Bolín ya estaba afuera abriendo la puerta del auto para que la cantante entrara seguido de eso el entró al asiento del copiloto y Korra al del piloto.

– Bien ya los libraste ahora ¿Hacia dónde? – Volteaba a ver a la morena.

Katara le dio la dirección y se puso en marcha, su amigo le indicaba por donde tenía que ir.

Bolín y Korra iban hablando como normalmente lo hacías hasta que el sonido de un celular que provenía de la cartera de la cantante los sacó de su zona. Era una canción de rock así que el celular era de uno de los dos jóvenes.

La morena sacó el celular y se lo dio al ojiverde.

– Korra, te llama Iroh – Dijo en tono neutro.

La ojiazul vio a Katara por el retrovisor y le preguntó si podía contestar.

– Claro es tu celular – Sonrió.

– Aló ¿Qué hay Iroh? - Puso el celular en altavoz para no incomodar a la famosa.

– Hola Korrita, ya puedes venir por tu bebe estoy en el edificio militar de las Fuerzas Unidas pero tienes que venir rápido porque tengo una reunión dentro de veinte.

Korra abrió los ojos no podía estar pasando, no con su cantante favorita Katara lo notó y asintió no quería causarles retrasos después de haberla salvado. Korra suspiró y respondió.

– Muchas gracias general voy en camino.

– De nada su majestad jaja te espero acá – Se escuchaba la risa ronca del general.

– Te aviso cuando este allá besos – Eso ultimo lo dijo en tono juguetón y terminó la llamada.

Iba a devolver el celular pero Katara dijo que no había problema y le devolvió el celular al ojiverde. Este aprovechó para buscar la ruta más fácil en Waze para llegar al edificio y siguieron charlando mientras escuchaban la radio.

Katara se sintió tan cómoda con esos jóvenes, era la primera vez que alguien se había tomado la molestia de sacarla de un apuro así y agradecía haber correspondido.

Le pareció tan gracioso que estos dos chicos eran fanáticos de su música y la de sus amigos ya que cantaban canciones de Mako Kahler, un dueto que hizo su amiga Asami con un dj y de ella que aun sonaban después de un tiempo cantaban a todo pulmón y decidió unírseles a ese dúo tan amistoso. Lo más gracioso era ver a los dos también imitando los sonidos de guitarras, batería, bajo y demás. Llegaron al edificio y Korra bajó del carro para encontrarse con Iroh a las afueras del mismo.

– Muchas gracias por salvarme – Dijo la joven cantante al ojiverde.

– Para nosotros es un gusto ayudar – Le sonrió –. Además perdona lo que te diré pero creó que eres lo máximo Katara somos fanáticos desde que saliste la primera vez.

 _Lo que sospechaba_ – ¿En serio? Eso es muy lindo de su parte y más aún si no son fans exagerados.

– Así es y no jaja tenemos la idea de lo que viven con eso de los paparazzi y los fanáticos desquiciados, te prometo que no somos así – Sonreía grandemente.

– Agradezco mucho eso – Le devolvía la sonrisa.

Korra abría la puerta de atrás en donde estaba Katara para entrar a su bebé. Venía en un estuche de madera cubierto de cuero negro, sin duda alguna guardaba su tesoro más preciado.

Y se subía al carro nuevamente con una enorme sonrisa.

– Te ves muy emocionada – Le picaba las costillas con el dedo índice.

– Lo estoy Bolín por fin lo tengo nuevamente –. Le pegaba en la mano para se dejara de picarle las costillas y se ponía en marcha.

– Hoy si iremos a dejarte Katara.

– Muchas gracias Korra por toda la ayuda.

– No agradezcas el honor es mío y de Bolín.

– Así es, es un gran honor poder ayudarte.

– Gracias muchachos – Les tocaba los hombros y estos se quedaban sin aliento.

Siguieron aproximadamente media hora entre cantos y bailes de medio cuerpo los tres hasta que llegaron a la casa de la famosa.

Ya frente a la mansión de esta los dos jóvenes s ayudaron a bajar del carro.

– Una vez más muchas gracias por tomarse tantas molestias por mí –. Respondía apenada.

– No es ninguna molestia – Dijeron al unísono.

– ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos a mano? Tomémonos una foto.

Los dos jóvenes la veían estáticos, ella sacaba su celular y se ponía en posición para tomarse las fotos. Bolín y Korra no tardaron en sacar los suyos y se tomaron varias fotos con la cantante. Agradecieron la actitud de la cantante y se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la cuidad. Cuando llegaron a si vivienda Korra se apresuró a sacar a su bebé del estuche y conectarlo a la bocina.

Sacó el bajo de cuatro cuerdas color negro mate acariciando las cuerdas de este se sentó en el banco que tenía y comenzó a afinar sus bellas cuerdas. Korra podía tocar guitarra y batería pero lo que ella disfrutaba tocar era el bajo (No, no eran mujeres ¿O sí?) ya afinada empezó a tocar sin duda alguna había aprendido muy bien a Bolín le encantaba ver a Korra tocar, el jaló su guitarra y empezaron a tocar algo se rock. Si ellos ensayaban sus canciones favoritas, nadie cantaba ya que la voz de Korra no era nada buena y Bolín tenía la voz como para música romántica.

Así pasaron todo el día en las noche desaparecían del _"apartamento"_ y se dirigían al centro donde siempre había gente yendo y viniendo. Se juntaron con Iroh para platicar eran buenos amigos con Korra y por ende con Bolín también, fueron a un bar para tomar unos tragos y jugar al billar hasta la madrugada.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Katara conoció a los jóvenes que le ayudaron a escaparse de las garras de los paparazzi así que fue a su Instagram y fue a búsquedas recientes y ahí estaba el usuario de Korra, esa día había escuchado el usuario _"sin querer"_ de la morena para corroborar lo que decía el ojiverde de las fotos de esta, si era cierto que tenía buen ojo con las fotos sin pensarlo le mando un directo.

~Hola quería agradecerte por salvarme ese día de los paparazzi, no estaba de muchos ánimos para que me vieran como estaba y me caíste del cielo te lo agradezco - Katara.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Korra se encontraba sola en el gimnasio, un negocio de Bolín y un amigo de él, estaba en las pesas estaba bastante estresada y hacer algo se ejercicio lograba relajarla había bastante gente tanto hombres como mujeres pero más mujeres. Muchas la veían de reojo otras no disimulaban.

Consiguió una cita con una joven súper sexy de cabello rubio y ojos azules labios carnosos y alta un poco más que ella pasaría por ella a las nueve. Se dirigió a los vestidores se colocó pans y sudadera tomó su mochila y vio su celular tenía un mensaje en Instagram, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían un mensaje de su cantante favorita de su adolescencia y juventud Katara Fothen leyó el mensaje unas cinco veces antes de contestar hasta que decidió escribir.

~ Hola Katara, entiendo y ya no sigas agradeciendo fue un placer ayudarte además fue idea de Bolín jaja sino hubiera sido por él no me hubiera animado - Korra

Era sin duda el mejor día de su vida fue al apartamento a pie ya que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí y le gustaba caminar nuevamente vibró su celular.

~ Eres muy gentil sabes y me caes muy bien ¿Qué dices si te invito a mi casa el viernes? haremos una parrillada con unos amigos me gustaría agradecerte aunque no te guste - Katara.

 _\- Espíritus ¿Estoy soñando?_ \- Su estómago era un revoltijo no podía creer que una persona que ha admirado desde hace años la esté invitando a su casa - _¿Qué le respondo?  
_  
~ Me encantaría Katara sólo me gustaría que fuera Bolín conmigo ya sabes para no estar tan sola - Korra.

~ Si eso te iba a decir que le dijeras a tu amigo que también estaba cordialmente invitado, será desde las once de la mañana hasta la noche supongo, esperó puedas venir - Katara.

Iba a ver el mensaje cuando... Una llamada de su amigo Bolín

– _¿Acaso lee las mentes?_ \- Hol... – Fue interrumpida por los gritos eufóricos de su amigo.

– Korraaaaaaaa! Katara te siguió carajo – Gritaba fuertemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando cierto? – Agarró su celular y fue a las actividades y si así era Katara la había seguido y detrás de eso muchos seguidores de ella –. ¿Pero qué Vatus? – En cuestiones de segundos su celular comenzaba a vibrar con notificaciones de seguimientos, no sabía que los fans de Katara la siguieran tanto, Katara era un de las cantantes más seguidas de Instagram con ochenta y seis millones de seguidores y ella apenas siguiendo a veintidós personas así que era solo cuestión de tiempo que quisieran saber quién carajos era tan importante para que Fothen la siguiera.

– Por Raava Korra eres famosaaaa – Bromeaba su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

– Cállate y hablamos después estoy viendo con rayos hago que esta cosa deje de vibrar – Colgaba a su amigo sin escuchar protestas.

~ Anotado estaremos ahí para la parrillada y gracias por invitarnos - Korra.  
 _  
Del otro lado..._

Katara estaba que moría de risa, todos sus seguidores preguntaban quién era la persona que había seguido sin duda alguna eso era un problema para Korra, pensaba. Se notaba que la morena tenía su vida privada alejada de las redes sociales, en su perfil solo habían fotos de distintos paisajes, una maratón de forestación de unos terrenos, vídeos de movimientos marciales y un momento, ya sabía lo que escondía aquel estuche que entró al lugar donde estaba sentada, observó un vídeo donde solo se pueden ver sus manos en un bajo estaba sentada y está tocando una canción que es rock y a decir verdad toca muy bien.

Korra llegó al apartamento y Bolín la estaba esperando en la sala.

– Bolín, Bolín, Bolín te tengo una noticia – Sonreía grandemente –. Katara nos invitó a una parrillada a su casa el viernes todo el día ¿Puedes creer amigo?

El ojiverde abría los ojos con sorpresa –. Korra eso es increíble se paró y saltaban de forma infantil tomándose las manos –. Un momento, ¿Este viernes dijiste?

–Nooooo, nooooooooo – Gritaba la morena –. No me digas que no puedes .

– No Korra, ninguno de los dos puede tenemos una reunión con un empresario súper importante – Decía en tono triste.

– ¿Y no puedes ir solo tú? – Preguntaba infantil.

– Jajaja no, recuerda que la de las ideas eres tú y somos un equipo – Decía tomándole el hombro.

– Le diré a Katara que no podremos – Arrastraba sus pies hacia su cuarto junto con la mochila que también llevaba arrastrando.

– Bien si me podrías dar tu número de celular así te agrego WhatsApp ya que no me gusta hablar por acá - Katara.

– _Debe ser una broma ¿verdad? Estoy soñando_.

-–Esta bien es el 33xxxxxx espero tu mensaje :) - Korra.

No paso ni un minuto y su celular ya estaba sonando.

– _Número desconocido, ¿Será...?_

– Aló.

– Hola Korra soy Katara, te llamaba para que guardarás mi número y para preguntarte si ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amigo?

– Ho… Hola Katara... Emmm yo lo guardo si... Con lo del viernes le dije hace un rato pero no puede ni él ni yo lo siento - Su voz era de mucha pena.

– Ows Korra ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntaba curiosa.

– Sí, tenemos unas reuniones el viernes desde la mañana y no podemos faltar ya que estará nuestro jefe ahí – Su voz era baja y con mucha tristeza.

– Que mal Korra y si vienes a mi casa mañana – No quería sonar desesperada pero tenía curiosidad por esa joven que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de subir la foto que se habían tomado ambas eso no era normal en una _"fan"._

– ¿En serio? – _Pero que rayos_ , pensó -. ¿Y que habrá mañana? – Tenía curiosidad del porqué de las invitaciones.

– Emm ya sabes para convivir un poco, charlar y conocernos puede venir tu amigo también – Lo menciono para evitar sospechas.

– Claro mañana puedo por la tarde.

– Entonces vengan a las dos estaría encantada de recibirlos – Sonaba muy alegre.

– Me parece excelente Katara muchas gracias.

– Gracias a ti Korra.

Siguieron hablando de distintas cosas Korra no podía creer que estuviera hablando con su ídola y Katara estaba encantada de haber encontrado una amiga con quien hablar sin pensar que ella solo quería fama y esas cosas, sentía que la morena era diferente y presentía que no ocultaba nada. Hablaron aproximadamente dos horas hasta que Katara dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Korra tomaría una siesta antes de empezar a arreglarse para su cita.

Había pasado un mes desde que Korra y Katara se conocieron, ambas hablaban y chateaban siempre. Katara le había mencionado a sus amigas y amigos acerca de cómo conoció a Korra y por azares del destino Korra nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus demás amigos, solo conoció a su prometido. Entre los amigos de la morena quienes habían tenido interés en su salvadora había sido Mako quien también se animó a hablarle a la morena por chat y hasta el momento compartía el mismo entusiasmo por haber encontrado (con ayuda) a alguien parcial con su fama. La había invitado a comer una vez y a pesar de ser atacados por los paparazzi ella no mostró interés en aprovecharse de esa _"fama"_ y hasta ahora Asami quien estaba celosa de compartir a su amiga que siempre hablaba de esa tal Korra decidió enfrentar a Katara para obtener información de esa nueva chica que hasta Mako había caído en sus garras.

– Asami estas siendo dramática ella no quiere fama – Decía en tono molesto.

– Tu que sabes si ya te cegó, te apuesto a que si le ofrecen un jugoso cheque por que cuente su experiencia contigo y con Mako se le quitara ese título de _"No me interesa la fama_ " - Estaba dispuesta a desenmascarar a esa tipa que se había robado a sus dos amigos más allegados.

– Asami Asami ¿Quieres apostar? – Respondía retadora.

La idea de su amiga era absurda pero también buena, podía asegurar si era bueno confiar más aun en esa ojiazul.

– Apuesto lo que tú quieras – Alzaba la ceja mientras en su mente yacía victoriosa –. Si ella acepta ese _"jugoso cheque"_ dejo de hablarle y me desligó de su persona – Decía con miedo.

– Me parece justo – Alzaba la ceja mientras veía retadora a su amiga.

– Pero si no lo acepta tendrás que hablarle Asami y comprobaras que no es como tú piensas – Decía ya confiada estaba segura que Korra no le interesaba el dinero que ella era indiferente a este. Asami titubeaba pero aceptó el trato.

Llamaron al hermano se Katara, Sokka era un buen actor así que le pedirían que se hiciera pasar por algún entrevistador de revista para que hiciera caer de una vez por todas esa mascara de _"Korra"._ Planearon todo y Sokka ya había ensayado un par de veces lo que diría.

Asami grabaría ese momento fueron a la sala y llamaron a la morena del celular del moreno para que apareciera el número desconocido.

– Aló – Se escuchó el altavoz del celular que estaba en la mesita de la sala.

– Aló muy buen día ¿Se encuentra la señorita Korra Wolff?

– Con ella habla ¿Quién desea hablarle?.

– Le habla Lin de la revista Vogue, el motivo de mi llamada es para ofrecerle una entrevista para nuestra revista.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, cierto? Bolín estoy algo ocupada ¿Qué quieres? – Ya empezaba a irritarse.

– No es ninguna broma señorita, nuestra revista está interesada en preguntarle acerca de la relación que existe entre usted y los jóvenes Katara Fothen y Mako Kahler.

– Oh en serio y ¿Qué ganaría yo? – Asami saboreaba esa pregunta y Katara abría sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Si usted nos permite entrevistarla le estaremos dando veinte mil yuanes señorita pero si decide decir cosas más personales que sepa se estos dos bien podríamos entregarle cincuenta mil, eso dependerá de la información que nos dé.

– Sí que es bastante dinero – Decía la joven con tono de sorpresa.

– Así es, sólo me dice cuándo y podríamos hacer la entrevista en donde a usted le parezca más cómodo.

Estaba accediendo, Katara tenía cara de decepción y Asami de ganadora por fin había dado en el blanco con esa joven.

– Que excelente pero sabe no estoy interesada gracias por llamar o mejor dicho no gracias – Se le notaba que estaba enfadada.

Asami abría los ojos quizá quería más dinero, le susurro a Sokka que le subiera el precio.

– Señorita si usted desea le podemos subir el precio usted sólo diga cuanto y yo me encargaré de eso – Decía seguro sin duda era bien actor.

– No, usted no me está comprendiendo, en serio cree que yo soy una vendida o ¿Algo así? Ya me han llamado en varias ocasiones por la misma mierda, para pedir información personal de estos chicos maravillosos para sacarles algún provecho asqueroso con eso.

– Disculpe señorita… – Fue interrumpido.

– Nada de señorita, ya me hartaron todos ustedes sanguijuelas no hacen nada mejor que inventar chismes para poner en mal a la gente que sólo se dedica a actuar cantar y esas cosas, ¿Por qué mejor no se busca una vida? Y deje de meterse en la de los demás adiós – Si estuviera frente a ese chico sin duda lo mataría.

Katara estaba en shock al igual que la ojiverde no podían creer que en realidad Korra no era una vende almas.

– Si usted me permitiera esa entrevista le aseguró que el dinero se lo recompensará – Iba a insistir por si lo que buscaba la joven sólo era más dinero.

– Okay acepto la entrevista pero con mis límites – _¿Se estaba rindiendo? Pensaba Katara o ¿solo quería más dinero?  
_  
– Si puede decirme los términos y yo subiré el precio a cien mil.

-– La entrevista será a mi persona ¿Verdad?.

– Así es – Estaba confundido al igual que las otras dos jóvenes.

– Si quieren una entrevista será para hablar de mi trabajo y quizá una que otra cosa personal, no tendrán permitido preguntarme por segundas personas ya que si quieres saber algo de ellos porque no mejor preguntárselos a ellos ¿Verdad?.

Katara estaba más que satisfecha y Asami no podía creer en realidad a esa chica no le interesaba el dinero ni la fama.

– Me temo que no estamos interesados con ese trato señorita Wolff muchas gracias por su tiempo y perdone el inconveniente.

– Eso pensé - Se escuchaba una sonrisa -. Ya no más llamadas por favor porque YO SI TRABAJO – Sin más colgó la llamada.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

– Ahí tienen señoritas, esa chica no se vende felicidades – Decía el moreno mientras iba a la cocina.

Asami veía a Katara con una mueca de sorpresa, en realidad si era una buena tipa y eso lo había demostrado muy claramente.

– Te lo dije – Se burlaba la morena de la ojiverde.

– Es increíble Katara, rechazó el dinero, la fama y la entrevista falsa.

– Ya ves Asami y lo bueno de todo esto es que puedes estar tranquila cuando empieces a hablarle jajaja – Se burlaba de su amiga que aún estaba en shock por eso.

Usualmente a la gente que conocían así como a Korra que no estaba en el entorno de la fama terminaban vendiendo los secretos bien guardados de famosos. Pero ella no, Korra era diferente y ya estaba comprobado, ella misma dijo que había rechazado otras entrevistas.

– ¿Katara? ¿Sabías eso de que había rechazado entrevistas? – Decía en tono bajo.

– Para nada, nunca me contó nada al parecer si estaba familiarizada con lidiar con eso –Respondía con un tono de duda.

– Eso pareció, ¿Quién le habrá ofrecido dinero? – Analizaba la situación.

– Ya sabes las revistas quieren ser siempre los primeros con los chismes pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero me siento orgullosa – Sonreía sincera –. Qué bueno que acepté su ayuda esa vez.

– Yo extrañamente también estoy orgullosa... – _Okay eso no era lo que tenía en mente_ –. De ti claro por tu buena elección – Se sonrojaba.

Katara alzaba la ceja –. Bien tienes que pensar bien como iniciarás la charla jajaja.

La ojiverde se puso nerviosa, tenía que ir a hacer unas presentaciones con un amigo con el que había participado en un videoclip y acompañó en algunas canciones así que estaría rodeada de fanáticos, tenía tiempo para pensar cómo se acercaría a esa morena.

– Korra mira – Decía emocionado mientras movía un periódico en frente de la cara de la morena.

– Bolín no veo nada está muy cerca – Tomaba el periódico en sus manos.

~La nueva novia de Mako Kahler~

– Pero ¿Qué vatus? – Fruncía la entreceja.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran novios Korra? Creí que era tu amigo – Ponía su cara triste.

– Jajaja no exageres amigo no soy novia de Mako – Decía leyendo la gran mentira que tenía enfrente.

Había una foto en toda una página de ellos y un párrafo diminuto que decía: _El astro pop Mako Kahler tiene un nuevo romance que al parecer se trata de una joven morena llamada Korra, no se sabe nada de esta, sólo que hace poco el cantante la comenzó a seguir en Instagram y que ahora su número de seguidores va ascendiendo a doscientos cincuenta mil, se rumora que fue por la cantante Katara Fothen que se conocieron..._ – Ya no quiso seguir leyendo esas falacias no sabía cómo actuar al respecto y además no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por tonterías.

– Entonces ¿No eres mala amiga?

– Jajaja no Bolín, olvidemos esto y revisemos estos planos por favor me estoy volviendo loca.

Asami estaba descansando un rato antes de salir a autografiar varios discos y otras cosas. No podía olvidar las palabras de esa morena con el ofrecimiento de la _"entrevista"_ en realidad no era porque se supiera todo de memoria por el contrario era la cuarta vez que reproducía el vídeo donde _"evidenciaría"_ a la embustera, todo lo que había pensado de ella había sido destruido con cada palabra de esa mujer, no era una mala persona, si estaba siendo sincera y además nunca había dicho lo de las otras entrevistas.

– No es una caza fama – Susurró para sí misma.

– No, no lo es – Dijo su amigo David que estaba observándola desde hace un rato y ella ni se percató de su presencia.

–¡Ay babosoo! – Gritó colocando su mano derecha en el pecho –. Casi me da un infarto – exageró.

– Creí que ya me habías visto Asami – Decía riéndose –. Solo vine a avisarte que hay que salir ya – Le sonreía dulcemente.

– Gracias David – Guardó su celular y fue a retocarse el maquillaje.

Al terminar la presentación del disco de su amigo se fue rumbo a su ático, no puso atención a nada, no paraba de pensar en esa mujer que la impresionó esa mañana y miles de preguntas protestaban en su mente ¿Cómo será su forma de ser? ¿De qué tanto hablarían? ¿Se volverían amigas? ¿Admiraría su trabajo? O ¿Sería cómo con Mako? ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?, Sin darle más vuelta al asunto buscó su perfil en Instagram, nunca lo había visto a penas si había visto las fotos de ella con Katara y Mako pero nunca le había puesto atención.

– _Vaya que subió sus seguidores_ – Susurró, estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama apoyada con sus codos viento su celular –. No sigue a muchos y casi no postea fotos suyas – La ultima foto era de un lago que ella conocía muy bien –. El lago del parque – Afirmó.

Solo tenía una foto con Mako y si bien lo recuerda él le había mencionado que la obligó a subirla y las demás fotos eran de paisajes, frases, árboles y una foto de ella con un _¿Novio?_ , Asami quedó inmóvil y sin aliento -. _Este muchacho es el del elevador de la vez pasada y ella es... La morena –_ Estaba en shock no podía creerlo –. _¡Viven acá joder! Es ella la del elevador ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?.  
_  
Estuvo revisando el perfil de Korra como una hora viendo vídeos de ella practicando artes marciales y una foto que ella se le hacía familiar. Era ella la había guardado _Ba Sing Se_ – _¿Tanta era la coincidencia?_ Ella no creía en el destino, pero se había topado con ella dos veces y con la foto sumaria una indirecta –. _Asami tu puedes –_ Se animaba ya era mucho suspenso debía actuar.

Ya estaba decidida a escribirle, ya lo había pensado mucho. Desbloqueó el celular y se encontraba en los mensajes aún no escribía nada sus pulgares iban a tocar el teclado touch de su iPhone hasta que unas risas la detuvieron.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Se levantó hasta donde estaba la puerta medio abierta de su cuarto que daba al balcón del ático, se escuchaban unas risas de una mujer –. ¿Será... – No terminó la pregunta que se haría a si misma ya que una voz le confirmó todo.

– Korra ya deja de bromear – Se escuchó en tono juguetón

– No bromeo Nathy digo la verdad te vez tan linda con esos lentes – Sonó seria y _¿Con deseo?.  
_  
– Rayos debo de estar enferma – La modelo se tiró al suelo con el teléfono en sus manos y se arrastró por el balcón quería escuchar mejor esa conversación pero _¿Por qué?_ Daba igual la respuesta ella estaba atenta y su respiración se hacía pesada.

– Eres tan dulce mi morena – Se escuchaban _¿Besos?_ Intentó acercar su cabeza al pie del balcón pero no lograba visualizar nada.

– Esta vista es maravillosa ¿No lo crees? – Escuchaba pasos acercarse a la orilla del balcón que estaba bajo el suyo.

– Es preciosa como tú – Dijo la voz más chillona –. Korrita tengo frío abrázame – Asami sintió que se le quemaba el estómago _¿Por qué razón?_ No lo sabía, pero era mejor que se calmara y que siguiera escuchando, quien la viera en esa situación pensaría que estaba loca y en verdad así era –. _¿Espiar a una desconocida? ¿Por qué siento celos? Un momento, ¿Celos por qué? Nah son patrañas mías_ – Cayó su mente cuando escucho unos gemidos –. Tapó su boca, ¿Están haciendo lo que creía que hacían?

– Ahhh... Korra... Mmmhh – Demonios no puedo hacer bulla se susurraba la modelo.

– Mmmm... ¿Te gusta? – Esa voz iba con mucho deseo –. ¡Me encanta... Ahhhh! – Respondía entre jadeos –. ¿Y esto? – Seguido de un gemido muy fuerte –. ¡Ahhhh Korra! Sigue por favor – Decía suplicante.

Asami estaba con su respiración al tope de solo imaginar como tenía a la otra joven esa morena con cuerpo escultural – ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? – Se abofeteó mentalmente.

– Ahhhh... Mmm... Ahhhh Korra... Si si si así amor... – Rogaba la joven que disfrutaba saber ni que movimientos de la morena.

Asami ya no soportaba, en su mente solo pensaba que cosas estaba haciendo esa morena para que la joven suplicara de esa manera, su mente la posicionaba en lugar de esa mujer e imaginaba ser atrapada por esos brazos fuertes y ser devorada por esa boca y esos dedos que seguramente tenían bastante fuerza para hacerla llegar al clímax cuantas veces quisiera debido al ejercicio de tocar un bajo, la ojiverde tenía que salir se allí lo más rápido posible, estaba excitada de lo que su mente imaginaba, su centro quería atención rápidamente así que como pudo sacó voluntad propia y empezó a arrastrarse para adentrarse a su habitación. Como pudo cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y fue hasta su cama, era un total desastre su mente se había vuelto en su contra y ahora tenía la necesidad de ir con esa chica y que la hiciera suya, sentía celos por la otra que podía estar disfrutando de los besos, manos, calor y dedos de esa morena tan sexy –. _¿Pero qué rayos? Ni la conozco ¿Cómo puedo sentir "celos"?_ – Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía pensó en otra cosa para lograr alejar esos deseos que su cuerpo pedía, que su centro pedía a gritos. Se levantó para ir a bañarse, de seguro el agua fría le bajaría esas ganas que se estaba echando.

Después de haber arreglado los planos con Bolín lo invitó a un café, estaba exhausta. Amaba su trabajo pero eso de los papeleos siempre se le daba mal era por eso que había _"buscado"_ a una asistente para que la apoyara con eso, lo suyo era estar en el campo ejecutar esos dichos planos, manchar sus Caterpillar de lodo y ensuciar sus manos eso sí que lo disfrutaba.

Salieron de la oficina, ella abrazo el brazo de su amigo para ir a la cafetería cuando algo inusual estaba pasando. Había como tres hombres esperándolos, ella estaba confundida y frunció las cejas esto estaba fuera de control. Los hombres se acercaban a ella y a su amigo con sus cámaras muy cerca de sus caras, preguntaban un sin fin de cosas obviamente acerca de su supuesta _"relación"_ con cierto joven cantante.

Bolín estaba furioso, nunca le agrado ese círculo de fama siempre estuvo alejado de las invitaciones que le hacían a él y a su amiga para convivir con esos dos jóvenes famosos. Hizo un movimiento con su pierna de círculos en el aire y el resultado fue dos cámaras totalmente destrozadas a la orilla de la calle, tomó a Korra y salieron corriendo del lugar mientras escuchaban los insultos de sus víctimas. Reía maliciosamente por lo que acaban de imaginar, no podía hacer algo así él era la cara de la empresa y no podía estar involucrado en escándalos lastimosamente.

– Pero que vatus – Decía la morena mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

– Esto se está saliendo de control Korra – Imitaba a la morena.

– ¿Cómo sabían dónde trabajo? ¿Acaso estaban siguiéndome?.

– Probablemente pero tienes que tener cuidado ellos sólo quieren provocarte para que digas algo Korra tu silencio se hace cada vez más valioso me entiendes.

Su amigo tenía razón eso solo era como una muestra de su silencio y rechazo a entrevistas y esas cosas estuvo pensando en eso el resto de la tarde hasta que llegó su cita con esa chica que le gustaba, iría al apartamento, Bolín no llegaría así que pensaba pasársela bien.

Por la mañana Korra despertó y pudo observar a la hermosa rubia que estaba en su cama plácidamente dormida, besó su frente y se levantó para ir a correr, le gustaba ejercitarse diario así que se colocó su pans sudadera tenis y salió de aquel imponente edificio. Eran las seis con cinco de la mañana corrió una hora y se dirigió nuevamente al apartamento, preparo desayuno para ella y su invitada y le llevó comida a la cama, su acompañante recién se despertaba.

– Hola Nathy buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Dejó la bandeja en el mueble de noche y se inclinó a la ojiazul para besar esos carnosos labios rosas –. Te preparé desayuno – Le sonrió mientras le dejaba la bandeja en sus piernas.

– Amanecí muy bien Korra y gracias eres muy dulce – Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas –. ¿Desayunaras conmigo?

– No es nada – Sonrió de lado –. Si su majestad lo desea – Inclinó su cabeza en forma de reverencia y las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Desayunaron mientras hablaban de que harían el resto de la tarde. Ambas tenían que trabajar Naty trabajaba en bienes raíces así que se mantenía bastante ocupada.

– ¿Nos vemos por la noche? – Preguntó la morena.

– Ows Korra lo siento pero mis papás vendrán hoy ya te lo había comentado – Dijo apenada.

– Cierto cierto perdóname – Dijo llevando la bandeja ya con los platos y vasos vacíos –. ¿Nos bañamos juntas? – Preguntó con una mirada pícara mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su presa.

Poco a poco la rubia despojó a la morena de su ropa y abrazó con sus piernas las caderas morenas, mientras Korra agarraba firmemente los glúteos bien redondos de esta. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras se dirigían al baño, estando ahí la colocó en el mueble del lavado y descendió hasta el cuello de la joven que sólo gemía de placer con esos suaves y deliciosos mordiscos que le daba la joven atleta. Korra ascendió sus manos suavemente desde las caderas de la piel nívea hasta su abdomen y senos, tomó los dos y amasándolos deliciosamente escuchaba con atención como los gemidos de la otra eran entrecortados y llenos de deseo. La morena la bajó hasta que esta quedó de pie y en un ágil movimiento giro su cuerpo para que esta quedara de espaldas, colocó su mano izquierda en los senos bien formados y la derecha en el abdomen mientras pegaba más las nalgas blancas a su monte, la rubia empezó a mover su trasero de forma circular mientras Korra besaba su cuello y hombro derecho. Las dos estaban excitadas y muy mojadas, la ojiazul descendió su mano derecha hasta encontrarse con un hinchado botón y unos labios extremadamente mojados, la otra gimió fuertemente al sentir como dos dedos de Korra separaban en poco esos labios y sobaban de arriba hacia abajo robándole gemidos entrecortados.

La rubia movía sus caderas pegándose más a la morena poco a poco caminaban hasta adentrarse a la regadera, la de tez nívea encendió la regadera y pego un gritillo al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

– Tranquila – Dijo Korra ronroneando en su oído con la voz cargada de deseo –. Ya se estabilizará.

Esta sintió electricidad en toda su columna y por reacción se pegó más a la morena. Quería que siguiera masajeando su vagina con esos dedos tan fuertes empezó a mover sus caderas para intensificar el roce, la ojiazul entendió y poco a poco descendió a la entrada de la piel lechosa como pidiendo permiso para continuar, la otra entendió y pego su cuello al hombro de la morena y poco a poco sintió como dos dedos comenzaban a entrar en su interior, gimió por la deliciosa sensación y comenzó a moverse para arriba y para abajo. Korra intensificó esas penetraciones y la gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

– Ahhhh... Ahhhh siii así así – Decía gritando ya sentía cerca su orgasmo y se avergonzaba que fuera tan pronto.

Korra aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos rozando ese punto exacto que hacía gritar a su acompañante, poco a poco sintió más apretados sus dedos hasta que la descarga de la joven que tenía entre sus piernas venía con un grito tan delicioso que hasta ella se vino junto con ella. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y cuando se tranquilizaron la rubia giró para encontrarse con la cara de satisfacción de la morena, le encantaban esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismísimo mar, besó sus labios dulcemente y esta le correspondió de inmediato. Y hoy si procedieron a bañarse, ambas ayudaron a enjabonarse entre ellas.

Desayunaron y Korra se ofreció a llevarla a su trabajo lo cual aceptó con gusto.

Korra se dirigió a su oficina y cuando iba llegando se percató que tenía mensajes en Instagram.

Como ya era común en desde hace ya tiempo eran solicitudes de mensajes, revisó uno por uno sin contestarlos, no tenía tiempo para eso hasta que el quinto llamó si atención.

~Hola ¿Cómo estás? Sabes me encanta esta foto tienes buen ojo para tomarlas :D

Korra quedó muda leía y releía el nombre de usuario, hasta que entró al perfil y ahí no apartó la vista de su celular como por un minuto.

– _¿Ahora soy un imán de famosos?_ – Se dijo a sí misma.

Pensó un rato para contestar el mensaje y se dio cuenta que lo había recibido a las dos de la madrugada, sonrió y empezó a escribir.

– Hola muy bien ¿Y tú? Muchas gracias es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

– Asami Asami – Susurró. 


	7. Capitulo 7

No podía dormir en su cabeza rondaba esa vos tan excitada de la morena, se estaba volviendo loca veía sus fotos (las pocas que tenía) los vídeos donde movía su increíble y escultural cuerpo tan algorítmicamente mientras le daba una paliza a su contrincante y no olvidemos los vídeos donde se le veía tocar ese bajo, por Raava esos dedos que deseaba tanto que estuvieran atendiéndola en ese momento así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba escribió el resto del mensaje que tanto había costado escribir.

~Hola – Sólo eso había escrito.

– En verdad que soy patética – Se dijo así misma –. Tengo una idea – Fue al perfil de la morena por centésima vez y vio esa foto que la había cautivado tanto ( la de Ba Sing Se) se la envió colocándole un comentario en el pie del mensaje.

~Hola ¿Cómo estás? Sabes me encanta esta foto tienes buen ojo para tomarlas :D

Y la envió rápidamente antes de que su razón se lo impidiera. No había notado la hora.

– Maldición va a decir que saber que ando haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada – Se recriminó, echó el último vistazo al perfil de la morena, sonrió y alejó su celular para ponerlo a cargar esta vez sí se iba a dormir.

Por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue desconectar su celular y revisar sus mensajes pero se decepcionó al ver que no había respondido. Hizo su rutina se siempre maldiciéndose el por qué no respondía su mensaje, esa mañana iría a la última sesión de fotos y se reuniría con su padre al medio día. Revisaba a cada rato su celular y nada, aún no veía su mensaje estaba volviéndose loca.

– Y ¿Si le pido su número a Katara? No eso sería mucho acoso – Se respondió ella misma –. ¿Y si la sigo? sería muy precipitado ¿No? O sea Asami no sabes si le caes bien o mal deja de pensar estupideces – Se reprendía mientras iba con su padre a su oficina.

– Hola padre ¿Cómo estás? – Se dirigía al otro lado de su escritorio a abrazarlo.

– Hola mi bella florecita, ahora que estas aquí muy bien ¿y tú cómo estás? – La abrazaba fuertemente.

– Pues estoy casi por perder la cabeza por una morena pero estoy bien – Se dijo mentalmente –. Muy bien padre trabajando arduamente – Respondió al abrazo.

– Me alegro mi princesa, sé que tienes muy poco tiempo así que seré breve – Decía indicándole a Asami que se sentara en una de las sellas de enfrente.

– Sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo – Se ruborizó.

– Lo sé hija pero yo tengo una reunión dentro de un rato, así que seré breve. ¿Recuerdas de la visión que tenia de hacer un hotel de lujo?.

– Que malo eres papá, si recuerdo el trato ¿Encontraste la constructora? Porque recuerdo que ninguna de las que habías visitado no te convencían del todo.

– Fíjate que a esa reunión iré por hoy, Varrick me comentó que una constructora acaba de terminar hace como un mes un edificio en Ba Sing Se y superó sus expectativas ¿Te imaginas eso?

Asami se asombró, Varrick nunca había recomendado a nadie y esta era una ocasión nueva para los dos.

– Woow deben ser muy buenos como para que él hable de ellos de esa manera – Decía asombrada.

– Lo es por eso me interesa ir a ver que otros proyectos han trabajado según me informó mi secretaria esta empresa lleva décadas en el mercado de la construcción – Le extendía un folder con la información recaudada de la secretaria.

Asami lo tomo y echaba un ojo a los papeles mientras su padre seguía hablando.

– Así que quería saber si ¿Quieres ser mi socia? – Decía alzando la ceja.

– Cuenta con ello pero solo asóciate conmigo padre sabes que el dinero no es problema vamos mitad mitad ¿Te parece?.

– Trato hecho querida – Apretaba su mano como de quien cierra un trato –. Te llamo para darte las noticias si esa empresa me convence aunque por lo que vi ya estoy un sesenta por ciento convencido.

– Tú sabrás papá quizá cuando hagas algún trato vaya a visitar la construcción ya sabes para la publicidad – Le guiñaba el ojo a su padre.

– Estaría agradecido Asami – Se dirigía a su hija para despedirse la abrazó y justos salieron de la oficina hacia los parqueos.

– Asami ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

– Muchas gracias padre pero tengo una reunión con Lin – Lo abrazaba fuertemente –. Pero avísame si te convencen por favor.

– Está bien hija – La abrazaba fuertemente –. Yo te llamaré para decirte mi decisión.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas reuniones.

Bolín entró corriendo junto con Suki atormentado.

– Korra Korra... – Gritó agitado con sus brazos llenos de planos y Suki con una laptop y un proyector.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Se dirigía a ayudar a Suki con el proyector.

– Vendrá un empresario que quiere hacer el negocio con nosotros – Decía moviéndose de un lado a otro con los planos aun en los brazos.

Korra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –. Mierda mierda mierda – Comenzaba a moverse como tonta al igual que Bolín.

– Ya cálmense los dos – Gritaba Suki –. Sólo tienen que hacer la presentación de lo que han trabajado, sé que al señor le encantará que ustedes dos le trabajen además ya está todo listo traerán algo de comida para que él se sienta mejor y terminaran con un contrato firmado confió en ustedes chicos.

– Tienes razón Suki – Decía Bolín con su sus nervios ya de fuera.

– Así se habla Suki – Decía Korra limpiándose una lágrima falsa –. Gracias.

Armaban todo para empezar con su presentación llegarían el señor Varrick y el señor San con el que estaba interesado en contratarlos, Varrick era el que había hablado con el "señor" para que viera todos los trabajos que había hecho la empresa para convencerlo de contratarlos.

Korra al igual que Bolín se pusieron ropa súper formal.

Bolín se puso un pantalón de tela negro con cinturón y una camisa manga larga blanca con corbata verde combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y un saco del mismo color que el pantalón y zapatos casuales en cambio Korra se puso una falda negra que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla con una blusa color celeste de manga tres cuartos un saco negro con un botón que ajustaba perfectamente su cintura y unos tacones de cinco centímetros formales. Era una presentación importante y querían estar presentables pata conocer al interesado en contratar sus servicios. Llegó la hora y como bien lo habían imaginado era una reunión formal.

El señor Von Kleist presentó nuevamente a los jóvenes y a Suki la secretaria personal de Korra luego presentó al "interesado".

– Ingeniera Korra, ingeniero Bolín y Señorita Suki les presentó a Hiroshi Sato – Este saludó de abrazo a los tres jóvenes.

– Mucho gusto – Dijeron los tres –. Pueden tomar asiento para empezar con la presentación – Dijo la ojiazul.

La presentación se basó en todos los edificios para distintos usos que había hecho la compañía, así también como casas, mansiones, colonias enteras, carreteras, puentes etcétera demostrando así que era una empresa con la capacidad de cumplir las expectativas de quien se interesara en cualquier proyecto. A decir verdad, la Corporación de Constructores y Arquitectos era una de las empresas más famosas del reino tierra, la nación del fuego y los polos y que empezaba expandirse a ciudad república, eran pocas las empresas de ese calibre y si se comparaban con esta no tenían oportunidad ni de llegarles a los talones con sus innovaciones, la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad los habían construido ellos cuando recién empezaban la empresa. El abuelo de Bolín había empezado con el negocio desde muy joven y había ayudado a levantar la cuidad pero San se había interesado más en trabajar en el exterior y eran contadas las veces que había trabajado en la ciudad y ahora se le abría esa maravillosa oportunidad nuevamente.

El señor Sato se quedó maravillado por el currículo que tenía la empresa y sin titubear ni pensar mucho ya había hecho trato con ellos, sabía que estos jóvenes iban a hacer el mejor diseño habló con ellos y con un arquitecto que estos habían llamado para apuntar lo que el señor Hiroshi tenía en mente con el hotel que pensaban hacer, este les dijo todas las ideas que se les había ocurrido pero también les dijo que estaban en la libertar de presentarles más opciones para que fuera el mejor de todos. San estaba orgulloso de sus muchachos habían conseguido el contrato de hacer un maravilloso hotel. Los jóvenes habían pedido una semana para ir a investigar a cerca del lugar donde tenían planeado edificar la construcción y presentarles los planos de las ideas que tuvieran, Hiroshi acepto y les dio el contacto de su oficina y correo electrónico para que le pudieran decir cuando seria la próxima reunión para la presentación de los planos y el resultado de lo investigado.

Habían pasado por más de dos horas en dicha reunión, así que guardaron todo, limpiaron el lugar y empezaron a planificar que harían el día de mañana para ir al terreno donde edificarían el hotel, hablaron de eso mientras se llegaba la hora de la salida. Como siempre Bolín se despidió de Suki y Korra para dirigirse al gimnasio mientras que Korra y Suki iban al estacionamiento a buscar el auto Korra se ofreció desde el principio a llevar a Suki a su casa ya que esta no había querido aprender a manejar.

Korra al llegar al apartamento muy agotada decidió poner a llenar la tina ya que sin duda quería relajarse. Metió su esbelto y bien trabajado cuerpo moreno al agua y empezó a revisar su celular mientras escuchaba algo de música en su bocina.

Llegó a la reunión con Lin para hablar a cerca de unas pasarelas de modas a la cual la habían invitado, pero meditaban en ir o no. Ya que su agenda estaba apretada para esas fechas. Pero pensándolo bien aumentarían las llamadas para que participara en otras pasarelas importantes.

Les llevaron el almuerzo y empezaron a hablar de ello.

– Sabes creo que sería bueno que participes Asami, necesitas aumentar tu fama y accesibilidad y si le dices que no a esta te consideraran una diva inalcanzable.

– Justamente en eso estaba pensando Lin, además ya he participado tres veces, esto será una nueva puerta como las otras veces.

– Así es niña así que ya está decidido, avisáremos que si participarás.

Se quedaron hasta tarde para hablar de diferentes negocios que haría la modelo. Asami también le comentó lo del proyecto de su padre para ver cómo podían empezar a promocionar el hotel. El tiempo pasó volando ambas se despidieron y Asami iría a su ático para descansar.

El señor Sato la llamó y le comentó entusiasmado que había sido convencido por los ingenieros de la compañía y que empezarían dentro de una semana la obra.

– Padre te felicito, ellos tienen que mandarte el estimado de cuanto gastaran ¿Verdad?

– Si ellos me mandaran toda esa información para eso es la semana ya que tienen que hacer los análisis y esas cosas que hacen ellos.

– Cuando tengas todo me mandas la información, quiero ayudarte a supervisar esa obra.

– ¿Por qué tan interesada en eso hija?

– No es nada padre solo quiero que lo hagan bien, además que quiero empezar a promocionar el lugar – Le sonreía dulcemente.

– Así me gusta hija que tomes las riendas, le comenté a tu madre de todo y también está emocionada. Me gustaría que fueras para que nos den la información ya que harán una reunión para eso.

– Cuenta con ello padre me avisas cuando será exactamente para apartar el día.

– Gracias hija yo te llamaré cuando me digan – Se despedía.

– Está bien papá te amo.

– Te amo hija.

Llegó al edificio, parqueó su carro y de adentró al elevador. Recordó la vez que se encontró a esos dos con sus maletas y ella estaba disfrazada. Se comportaron tan normales ¿Se comportaría así la morena si sabe quién es ella? Tal vez, ya que si bien recordaba tanto Katara como Mako les habían dicho que ella era sincera y fiel a su personalidad. Personalidad que ella quería conocer en persona, en carne y hueso.

Llegó a su sillón y se tiró cayendo acostada. Saco su móvil para revisar si tenía un mensaje. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pulmones expulsaron el aire al observar que ella le había contestado ya hace rato.

~ Hola muy bien ¿Y tú? Muchas gracias es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

El estómago de Asami estaba en una protesta, causándole muchas emociones a la vez. El mensaje era bastante simple y parcial y eso le emocionaba aún más. Empezó a escribir su respuesta meditando cada palabra.

~ Bien también muy cansada. Están hermosas las fotos que has subido deberías de dedicarte a eso ;) y ¿Qué haces? Perdona por la demora estaba ocupada.

Korra estaba chateando con Mako y con Katara por WhatsApp cuando entró un mensaje en su Instagram.

– Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto – Habló para ella misma y empezó a responder

~ Ya somos dos jaja, estoy muerta del cansancio. Intenté ganarme la vida de fotógrafa, pero no se me dio así que lo tomé como pasatiempo jaja. Estoy en la tina relajándome un poco ¿Y tú? No te preocupes yo también tarde en responder jaja.

Siguió chateando y escuchando música.

– Hoy si respondió rápido – Decía en tono alegre. Leyó el mensaje y su mente voló –. Por todos los cielos está en la tina ¿Será que no le molesta si le hago compañía? – Dijo en voz alta de había puesto nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se conocían en persona como era debido -. Basta Asami actúa normal, no actúes como una loca psicópata.

~ Me lo imagino por el trabajo supongo? Jajaja que mal, pero es un buen pasatiempo. Yo acá estoy en mi sofá viendo tv y pensando en que cenar.

Korra leía el mensaje –. Creí que sería más interesante su vida – Dijo para sí.

~ Si por eso, estuve en una reunión y tenía bastante presión si lo echaba a perder adiós contrato jaja. Yo también empezaré a pensar en que cenar ¿Y ya pensaste en qué?

– Que presión – Se dijo entusiasmada quería saber de qué trabajaba pero iría lento, no quería asustarla y que pensara que era una acosadora.

~ Oh me imagino y ¿Qué hacías en la reunión?, pues pensaba en comprar algo afuera pero no sé jaja.

~ Me encargué de la presentación ya sabes explicar y eso. Te recomendaría un lugar cerca de donde vivo pero supongo que te queda lejos, quizá una cafetería o algún restaurante cerca de tu localidad.

~ Mierda mierda mierda - Leía nuevamente el mensaje ¿Y si le digo que vivo arriba de ella? O mejor le pregunto dónde vive, eso sería mejor.

~ ¿Pero salió bien todo? ¿Y en donde vives quizá no me quede tan lejos ese lugar que dices?

– Bien Asami que buena estrategia – Se daba palmadas mentales en la espalda felicitándose.

– Rayos ¿será que le digo? – Decía nerviosa mientras se secaba su moreno cuerpo –. Bueno que puedo perder a lo mejor vive súper lejos de acá.

~ Si salió perfecto. Emm pues vivo en uno de los apartamentos del hotel Ciudad República y por acá esta ese lugar.

– Demonios si esta acá – Caminaba de un lado a otro ya no podía con sus nervios.

~ ¿En serio vives en ese hotel? Dicen que es muy lindo.

– Genial ni sabe de él – Dijo feliz Korra mientras se colocaba su ropa interior.

~Si es maravilloso, estoy en uno de los pisos de hasta arriba y tiene una vista maravillosa.

– ¿Debería de decirle que también vivo acá? – Movía sus dedos sobre el celular en señal de nerviosismo.

~ Si la ciudad es muy linda y más cuando se ve desde arriba, el parque, el lago y el puente.

~ Si muy lindo. Supongo que te has hospedado acá?

~ Hermoso. Y si, aparte porque también vivo acá jajaja taaraaan.

Korra quedó estática, leyó el mensaje tres veces y no podía creerlo -. ¿La habré visto antes? No que va, la hubiera reconocido conozco de su persona.

~ Wooow no sabía perdón jaja ¿Y en que piso vives? Bueno si quieres decirme no hay presión, yo vivo en el veinticuatro :D

– Lo sé lo sé te espíe la vez que estabas con tu novia – Decía recordando esa vez que escuchó a la morena y a esa chica haciendo esas cosas que necesitaba que la morena le hiciera a ella –. ¿Qué? Ya perdiste el juicio Asami – Se hablaba a sí misma.

~ Que coincidencia jaja yo en el veinticinco.

Bien Asami actúa con sorpresa.

~ Doble wooow, mucho gusto, vecina de arriba. Entonces si queda cerca en lugar que te dije, se llama La Café esta como a dos cuadras de acá.

~ Mucho gusto vecina de abajo ¿No hago mucho es escándalo? Muchas gracias tal vez vaya ¿O hay a domicilio?

~ Solo me he quejado unas cuantas veces en la recepción pero nada más jajajaja es broma para nada no haces ruido. No, no hay solo que compres por allá.

– Piensa en algo Asami para verla pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Tomaba su barbilla pensando –. Espero funcione.

~ Jajaja que mala creo que empezaré a hacer mega fiestas jajaja. Bueno creó que no probaré la comida hoy, si salgo nunca llegaré. Así que mejor pido a domicilio otra cosa...

– Malditos paparazzi – Bufó la morena.

~ Me invitaras? Jajaja. ¿Por los acosadores verdad? Tengo una idea pero no sé si te guste.

– Picó el anzuelo – Dijo dando saltos de alegría la ojiverde.

~ Por supuesto que si estas invitada sería un honor. Si por esos tontos :(. Así dime cuál es tu idea?

– ¿Le digo o no le digo? – Estaba en un dilema –. Bueno igual ella fue la que me habló ¿No? Y es por qué quiere conocerme al igual que Mako – Sus dudas se suicidaron.

~ El honor será mío. Emm pues yo pensaba tal vez en ir a comprarte algo e ir dejártelo para que puedas cenar y además de degustar la deliciosa comida que venden ahí. Solo es una idea tonta sino pues puedes pedir algo a domicilio.

Asami estaba que se moría de la emoción saltaba y releía el mensaje no podía creerlo la morena que últimamente solo se la pasaba rondando en su mente como que fuera su casa le estaba ofreciendo llevarle la cena, no había salido de ella sino de la morenaza. Se había dado cuenta que aún no respondía el mensaje y se puso en marcha con su plan.

~ Me parece una excelente idea pero sabes ¿Por qué no cenamos juntas cuando vengas? Así no comemos solas jaja ¿Qué dices?

– Debo de estar soñando – Se golpeteo las mejillas –. Asami la modelo más hermosa de todo el mundo multi talentosa y súper sexy te está invitando a cenar a su apartamento – Cerraba y abría sus ojos para corroborar si no era un sueño y se dio cuenta que no.

~ Me parece excelente señorita ahorita me pongo en marcha para ir comprar nuestra cena.

Tomó su chaqueta y su billetera y salió hacia La Café.

Asami tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía esperar para conocer a esa hermosa morena. Pero quería intentar sacar más información de ella.

~ Si quieres te llamo para que me recomiendes que pedir para cenar.

~ Tienes mucha razón pero y si mejor yo te llamo?

Asami se sorprendió, no creía que le dijera tal cosa pero igual ¿Qué perdía?

~ Me parece bien ya que vas por nuestra cena 41* esperó tu llamada ;)

Asami saltaba como niña mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse más cómoda ¿O provocativa? –. ¿Pero qué estás pensando Asami? Es solo una cena con una chica ordinaria que tiene un cuerpo increíble y perfecto que dan muchas ganas de tenerla bajo mi dominio, ¿Dominio? Pero qué estás pensando...

Fue interrumpida por su celular y de inmediato corrió hacia la cama para contestar era un número desconocido y de inmediato supo que era Korra.

– Aló – Contestó nerviosa de escuchar por primera vez a la morena.

– Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Hablo con la señorita Asami? – Fingió su voz para causar gracia.

Asami sonrió suavemente, estaba tan feliz de escuchar su voz aunque fuera fingida.

– Si con ella habla señorita ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? – Hizo su voz más sexy

La morena se sonrojó y rió, ya no pudo fingir más.

– Con Korra, señorita sólo le llamaba para recomendarle los siguientes platillos para su cena.

Asami sonrió y le pidió el tercer menú. Korra compró el suyo y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente hacia el edificio. Siguieron hablando el resto del camino hasta que Korra subió al ascensor.

– Muy bien señorita ya voy para su morada.

– Acá la espero pacientemente joven – Y colgó la llamada

Asami estaba nerviosa no podía creer que la morena cenaría con ella en su ático y por qué no decir lo mismo de Korra temblaba de los nervios, no fue lo mismo conocer a Katara o a Mako, había sido demasiado rápido con Asami y eso le aterraba ¿A lo mejor la modelo sólo quería salir de dudas? Pensaba y se iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas.

Asami la estaba esperando cuando vio a la morena la saludo de beso en la mejilla y le dijo que la siguiera. La pelinegro se veía tan tranquila pero en realidad su estómago parecía ser una pequeña lavadora que se revolvía con cada paso que daba.

Korra entró al ático y era bastante amplio un poco más lujoso que donde vivía con su amigo Bolín.

– Adelante estás en tu casa – Le dijo la modelo mientras se dirigían a la sala principal.

– Muchas gracias – Se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras la modelo se sentaba en el otro.

Korra empezó a sacar la comida que traía en las bolsas de papel cuidadosamente. Estaban en silencio y Asami observaba a la chica que con sumo cuidado sacaba la comida y la colocaba en la mesa, observó sus manos, su rostro, su mirada de concentración. Se veía tan bien con esos jeans azul celeste y esa polera negra con cuello alto, su chaqueta de cuero muy linda por cierto y unas botas Caterpillar café oscuras y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta –. ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy? – Pensó pero tenía que alejar lo que estaba imaginando ya que si no parecería una psicópata sexual.

– Listo ya podemos empezar a comer – Dirigía su mirada a la modelo y luego al suelo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y esta se quedó helada.

Los ojos de la morena azules profundos como el mismísimo mar la vieron de una manera tan llena de sinceridad y dulzura. Asami entendió todo lo que había hablado una vez con Mako, que esa mujer que tenía enfrente había enamorado a su amigo solo con esa mirada que no buscaba nada de fama, ni dinero mucho menos lastimar a nadie. Era pura, sincera e infantil. La modelo desvío su mirada a los brazos descubiertos de la ojiazul veía como se flexionaban mientras se quitaba la chaqueta su polera sin mangas sin duda alguna le quedaba perfecta, esos brazos tan perfectos y musculosos sin duda alguna quería sentirlos. Desvío esos pensamientos que no venían para nada bueno y mejor decidió hablar.

– Muchas gracias Korra en serio que te tomaste una gran molestia.

La piel de la ojiazul se erizó, esos ojos esmeralda la estudiaban solo con ver sus ojos, pudo observar la tranquilidad que emanaba de estos y sintió alivio. No quería incomodarla y al parecer no lo hacía.

– No, no digas eso Asami, quería que probaras la comida – Sonrió dulcemente.

Empezaron a comer y hablaron de todo un poco, que comida les gustaba, que color, si conducían, de donde eran, sus gustos por la música. Asami se impresionó por la vida que llevaba la morena, a simple vista se veía tan normal, pero le había sacado información de que entrenaba aprendiendo artes marciales además que había sacado varios cursos de distintas actividades y que aparte estaba a punto de graduarse de Ingeniera Civil, por el contrario, Korra se limitó a tocar temas acerca del trabajo de la de tez blanca ya que no quería incomodarla pero si hablaron de lo fastidiosos que eran los paparazzi.

– A ver si uno de estos días cuando tengas tiempo me enseñas algunos movimientos de defensa personal – Decía la modelo con tono sensual.

Korra notó el tono en el que había hablado la joven y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y Asami rió para sus adentros cumplió con su objetivo.

– Emm pues podría ser un fin de semana solo dime dónde y quizá puedas... Digo... Emm digo pueda emm... Enseñarte lo básico para defensa personal – Decía rascándose la nuca.

– Que linda eres – Tomó la mano de la morena y se arrepintió en el momento estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos primitivos pero no alejo su mano –. Acá sería perfecto, tengo un gimnasio que está equipado para entrenamientos de ese tipo – Dijo señalando con su otra mano el lugar.

Korra sudaba exageradamente –. Entonces solo me dices cuando y yo vengo acá – Le sonrió de lado, también jugaría a hacerse la sexy.

Asami se puso nerviosa con esa sonrisa que la cautivo y volteo la mirada para otro lado apartando la mano poco a poco de la de Korra –. Yo... Emm te aviso si puedo este fin de semana – Tengo que hacerme la ocupada se decía en su mente.

– Avísame con tiempo para poder apartar el día entonces – Le guiñó el ojo a la actriz y vio que un sonrojo muy hermoso apareció en esas mejillas blancas.

Asami iba a responder cuando una canción que parecía algo de rock se escuchó a lo lejos y Korra se levantó para sacarlo de su chaqueta –. Genial debe ser su novia – Pensó con pesadez y con ¿Celos?, vio que la ojiazul le hacía señas para poder contestar y esta asintió.

– Aló hola Nathy ¿Cómo estás?

– Nathy pffff – Veía como la morena le hacía señas para alejarse un rato –. Muy bien Asami querías que te tratara de forma parcial acá lo tienes – Hablaba en su mente de forma enojada y celosa –. ¿Pero qué? Si solo es la tonta noviecita de esta increíble mujer – Fingía revisar su teléfono para no transmitir desesperación a su invitada improvisada. Veía como la joven fruncía la entreceja – ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿La habrá llamado para cortar con ella? ¿Tengo que ofrecerle mi hombro y brazos para que pueda desahogarse tranquila? ¿Mi cama también? – Su cabeza nuevamente salía volando, nuevamente vio a la de mirada azulina –. ¿Habrá pasado algo? – Se cuestionó –. ¿Korra le contaría? No lo creo que respondió a sí misma.

– Asami disculpa es que era urgente – Decía apenada mientras regresaba con la pelinegra.

– Descuida Korra no tengas pena – Ponía su sonrisa perfectamente fingida para no incomodar a su invitada.

– Gracias y perdona pero me tengo que ir – Se veía bastante agitada.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó curiosa y preocupada.

– No para nada – Mintió –. Solo que tengo que hacer algo que se me había olvidado por completo.

Asami no lo creyó y su sangre hervía por dentro obviamente ya que pudo disimular todo.

– Esta bien Korra no hay problema, igual ya es algo tarde – Dijo lo más serena posible (vaya que era actriz)

– Gracias – Tomaba su chaqueta y la colocaba en su hombro –. Espero te haya gustado la comida – Le dijo acercándose a ella.

Asami quedó paralizada, ese brazo de Korra flexionado la hacía delirar y más cuando esta se acercaba a ella para implantarle un beso suave con esos labios morenos en su mejilla derecha.

– Te escribiré ¿Sí? ¿Usas WhatsApp?

– Gracias por hacerme compañía Korra y sí, si utilizo esa app, esperaré tu mensaje – Devolvía el beso y la abrazó.

La morena salió corriendo de la puerta hacia el ascensor y Asami se sonrojó. Sin duda alguna esa joven era muy atractiva y ya sabía porque Mako hablaba tanto de ella, era tan bella por dentro como por fuera. Cerró la puerta y fue directo a su habitación.

Ya acostada pensaba el porqué del cambio tan repentino de la morena, ¿había llegado su novia al apartamento de esta? Odiaba su mente que hacia imaginar a esa mujer gimiendo por las provocaciones, toques y roces de la sureña. Tenía que hacer algo para acercarse más a ella, tenía la necesidad de poseer a Korra.

Por la mañana Korra regresó al apartamento a bañarse y cambiarse había sido una noche muy larga y no había dormido nada.

Bolín la había llamado para saber si iban a desayunar juntos y ella le dijo que sí.

Salió ya lista para desayunar, tenía sus jeans azules, botas de trabajo Caterpillar una blusa cuadricular azul de botones manga larga y su casco blanco. Bolín observó las enormes ojeras que tenía la morena pero se limitó a preguntar en donde había estado y porque parecía que no había dormido nada.

– Gracias amigo – Decía metiéndose un bocado a la boca –. ¿Te habían dicho que cocinas delicioso?

– De nada Korra y solo tu jajaja nadie debe saber que sé cocinar – Dijo en voz baja como quien oculta un secreto de Estado.

– Creo que te sobornaré – Señalaba con el tenedor al ojiverde.

– ¿Así? Entonces te sobornaré a ti también – Imitaba a la morena –. Hablaré con la prensa para contarles todo acerca de la misteriosa Korra Wolff.

– Creo que estamos mejor en paz ¿No? – Rieron al unísono.

Ambos terminaron de comer y fueron a cepillarse los dientes y salieron con una cámara (De Korra) sus respectivos cascos. Irían a ver el terreno en donde harían el edificio del señor Hiroshi pero antes pasarían por Suki que vivía cerca de la oficina donde trabajaban los tres.

Una vez estando cerca de la dirección que les había dado don Hiroshi esperaron a que llegara la asistente de él para mostrarles el lugar, en la espera Korra descansó en el sillón de atrás, dándose una siesta bien merecida, la noche anterior había sido agotadora y a su mente vino Asami.

– Mierda me olvide de ella – Pensó para sí –. Abriendo los ojos tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Asami para escribirle.

~ Buenoos días Asami espero que tengas un excelente día lleno de éxitos en todo lo que hagas un abrazo.

Bloqueó el celular y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el ático del hotel de Ciudad República sonaba un celular a toda libertad.

La pelinegra gruñó ante el ruido que la despertaba era la llamada de su amiga Opal.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo en tono cargado de molestia.

– Hola querida Opal tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – Hacía una falsa imitación de su amiga.

– ¿Qué quieres Opal? Estaba durmiendo – Dijo en tono de pocos amigos.

– ¡Ay perdón! Sólo llamaba para decirte que ya estoy en el elevador de tu hotel y voy directo a verte te tengo buenas noticias amiga – Su entusiasmo sacó la sonrisa de Asami.

– Bien sólo tienes que entrar desactivaré el seguro de la puerta.

– Muy bien amiga – Colgaba el celular.

Asami iba a devolver el celular a la mesa de noche cuando vio que tenía un mensaje. Sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de esa morena que le quitó en sueño durante el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada. Mordió su labio inferior y releyó el mensaje.

Se le había olvidado la última vez que recibió un mensaje así, ni su ex novia se los mandaba cuando aún andaban. Se apresuró a contestar.

~ Hola Korrita muchas gracias que también tengas un excelente día.

Hizo a un lado su celular y se dispuso a volver a dormir cuando entró su queridísima amiga arrojándose encima de ella. Ambas rieron mientras se adentraban a las cobijas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita? – Cuestionaba mientras se ponía de lado para ver de cara a su amiga.

– Ay Asami estoy tan feliz, por fine invitaron a participar en el desfile de Victoria ¿Puedes creerlo? – Abrazaba a la de tez blanca y su sonrisa era cada vez más grande.

– ¡Amigaaaa felicidades! No sabes lo feliz que me haces – Abrazaba fuertemente a la chica morena de mirada verde.

– Gracias Asami y tú ¿Irás este año? Di que sí por favor –. Juntaba sus manos en forma se suplica.

– Si Opal si iré, ayer me dieron la invitación.

– Al fin juntas ¿Y sabes donde será la presentación? O ¿Quiénes cantarán? – Cuestionaba con cierta curiosidad.

– Ni idea sabes que son cautelosos con sus presentaciones – Alzaba los hombros.

– Pronto nos dirán. ¿Llevarás a alguien?.

– Mmm la verdad no lo sé – A Asami se le prendió el foco ¿Y si invitara a Korra? ¿Aceptaría? – Quizá invite a alguien pero tengo que pensarlo.

– Yo tampoco sé quizá vaya mi familia – Dijo bostezando –. ¿Dormimos? Tengo sueño.

Asami asintió y se quedaron dormidas.

– Korra despierta – Movía un poco a la morena – Ya vino la asistente de Hiroshi.

Poco a poco abría sus ojos y se sentaba, vio que ciertamente estaba bajando de un carro una joven de planta de asistente. Korra se estiró y junto con Bolín sacaron unos recipientes plásticos un metro de medidas extensas y sus cascos.

– Mucho gusto ingenieros, mi nombre es Melissa soy la asistente del señor Hiroshi – Estrechaba las manos con todos.

– Mucho gusto él es Bolín ella Suki y mi nombre es Korra – Le sonreía.

Todos se dirigieron al terreno que estaba destinado a la construcción del edificio. Korra iba junto con Melissa explicándole lo que iban a hacer hoy para que ella pudiera reportarlo al señor Sato.

– Mediremos el terreno para poder sacar los planos y estos se los mostraremos a Hiroshi además de hacer un estudio del suelo para ver qué podemos hacer aún que de ver muy resistente – Decía la morena con muecas y señas con sus manos a la asistente.

La asistente veía asombrada a Korra por todo lo que le explicaba, además de que era muy sexy y hermosa cuando hacia sus muecas solo se limitaba a asentir y apuntar ya que tenía que hacer un reporte de lo que habían hecho los jóvenes para el don Hiroshi.

Los ingenieros empezaron a medir el lugar, analizaron los alrededores, el suelo, tomaban muestras de éste. Después Suki acompañaba a Bolín para ayudar con las muestras, Korra estaba con Melissa hablando mientras guardaban las cosas que ya no utilizarían.

– ¿Y te veré seguido en la construcción? – Preguntaba la asistente con sus ojos café brillando.

– Si Bolín y yo nos encargamos de llegar a cabo estas construcciones aunque no vendremos todos los días ¿Por qué? – Hasta ahora había entendido el porqué de la pregunta de la joven y la vio con una sonrisa muy confusa.

– Para no sé, quizá vernos – Pasaba su cabello detrás de su oreja sonrojada –. Ya que el señor Hiroshi quiere seguir la construcción de cerca – Afirmaba penosa.

Korra le sonrió y alzó la ceja – ¿Segura que solo para eso?.

– Emm pues quizás... Sería mejor...no sé vernos en un lugar más ¿Privado? – Esquivaba la mirada azul de la morena.

– ¿Me estas insinuando a que salgamos como en una cita? – Dijo en tono serio.

La joven abrió sus castaños como platos por el atrevimiento que le estaba dando a la ingeniera.

– Perdone ingeniera... Yo no quise... Si la ofendí perdone... Creí que... – Fue interrumpida por la morena.

– Bromeaba ¿Sabes? – Sonrió dulcemente –. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche?.

– Qué mala es – Tocaba su corazón –. Me asusté mucho, me parecería perfecto ¿En dónde nos juntamos? – Se sonrojaba más.

A Korra le pareció adorable esa joven de tez blanca –. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti cuando salgas de trabajar, regálame tu número para poder llamarte – Sacaba su celular y se lo extendió a la joven.

Esta marcó el número y se llamó para que ambas tuvieran sus contactos. Terminaron de guardar las cosas y los otros dos jóvenes guardaron las que traían y subieron al carro. Esta vez Korra manejaría y Melissa se sentó del lado del copiloto.

Korra puso algo de música para que se relajaran un poco mientras iban a dejar a la asistente a su oficina.

Ya habían llegado a la oficina de la corporación y estaba sacando las muestras del carro para dirigirse a la oficina que compartían los tres.

Corporación de Constructores, Ingenieros y Arquitectos estaba ubicado en unas oficinas en el centro de la ciudad, la entrada era un gran portón verde en donde al abrir se encontraba la garita de los guardias quienes pedían la identificación de los visitantes. Al entrar se encontraba el enorme parqueo al aire libre donde se encontraban los carros de la empresa, de trabajadores y de los jefes de diferentes departamentos así como los dueños de la empresa.

Del lado izquierdo estaban las bodegas en donde se encontraba la maquinaria pequeña, herramientas de trabajo, repuestos etc. En medio estaba la recepción era una enorme media luna de madera que era el escritorio de la recepcionista y al lado derecho de este estaba la puerta que conducía por medio de un corredor con puertas de ambos lados en donde al final estaba la oficina de los dos ingenieros y la asistente de la morena. Y afuera del lado izquierdo se encontraba el comedor y los baños para uso del personal y en el segundo nivel se encontraba la oficina del ingeniero San Von Kleist y además estaban las tres salas de juntas que servían para reuniones de personas interesadas en trabajar con la corporación.

Una vez entraron a la oficina Bolín se dirigió hacia el "laboratorio" y empezar a analizar todo lo que habían recolectado en el lugar junto con el calculista Julio. Korra junto con Suki se dirigieron a la computadora para empezar a trasladar las medidas a una tabla y empezar a trabajar en algo de los planos, llamaron al arquitecto y uno de los primos de Bolín y además ex novio de Korra, Fernando. Él era el encargado de hacer los diseños de los proyectos que los jóvenes ingenieros llevaban a cabo, era un master para esas cosas, era su pasión y eso había servido mucho para el desarrollo y crecimiento internacional de la empresa, ya que sus diseños eran únicos y cautivadores. Suki le explicaba todo lo que había apuntado de lo que el señor Hiroshi les había dicho que tenía pensado en hacer y Fer empezaba a apuntar en un idioma que solo él conocía (garabatos) y dibujaba de manera no especifica cada cosa que le parecía esencial de la información que la asistente de su ex le decía. Mientras tanto Korra había hecho unos planos de las bases que podría llevar el hotel con forme a lo que había analizado en el lugar, la morena era la encargada de lo más importante de las construcciones y eso era la cimentación. Korra aún no se había graduado de la universidad a penas le faltaba un año para salir de eso, pero cuando empezó a trabajar en la compañía ella sacrificó muchas noches para sacar muchos cursos acerca de cimientos, tanto en la era moderna como en la antigua y eso la hacía respetarse como una de las cabezas más geniales para hacer cimientos extraordinariamente resistentes, eso se debía a la capacidad que tenia de prever con sumo cuidado posibles catástrofes, su cerebro ponía a prueba cada posible falla y esta lo mejoraba con nuevas formas de reforzar las construcciones con los mejores materiales.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde trabajando en lo que a cada uno le correspondía, el otro día se repartirían la información ya procesada para que estuvieran seguros de lo que harían el otro día se repartirían la información ya procesada para que estuvieran seguros de lo que harían.

Korra fue a cambiarse de ropa, siempre guardaba ropa más cómoda en la oficina para salir más relajada. Ya que tenía una cita quería sentirse más libre. Había hablado con la hermosa Melissa que pasaría por ella a las cinco de la tarde ya que a esa hora salía ella, Korra por ser una de las jefas tenía un horario muy distinto, salía a las cuatro de la tarde y si quería irse antes pues tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero siempre y cuando cumpliera con el trabajo que le correspondía, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de utilizar esos "poderes" que su puesto tenía.

– Asami cariño, tu padre y yo queríamos invitarte a cenar – Hablaba en tono amoroso y entusiasmado.

– Madre bella, estaré ahí ya te lo había dicho, por nada del mundo me perderé esa cena.

– Lo sé mi niña pero como eres una persona tan ocupada e importante, supuse que se te olvidaría – Decía bromeando.

– Madre por favor, estaré en la oficina de mi padre a las cinco en punto, me meteré a bañar ahorita ¿Si? te amo mucho.

– Te esperaremos mi pequeña jazmín, te amo – Colgaba la llamada.

Asami se metió a bañar, se sentía toda pegajosa, había estado haciendo ejercicio junto con su amiga Opal alias la mujer más obsesionada con el peso que el mundo hubiera conocido. Una vez bañada se dirigió a su guardarropa para buscar algo cómodo, irían a un restaurante que desde pequeña había visitado junto con sus padres y se había convertido en tradición ir, aunque sea una vez al mes a ese lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su niñez, adolescencia y entrada a la juventud. Se puso unos jeans negros, unos tenis que le habían regalado por la campaña que tenía con Nike, una blusa negra de media manga y una chaqueta corinta con negro que tanto le gustaba. Se puso en marcha con su camioneta Prado Land Cruiser del año para llegar a industrias futuro y llevar a sus padres a cenar.

Korra tomó su casco y chaqueta se despidió de todos excepto de Suki quien se iba con la morena para que la dejara en sus clases de inglés. Korra le había dicho que tenía que mejorar ese idioma para poder seguirla llevando a otros lugares que solo hablaban ese idioma y esta acepto con gusto igual ella no pagaba esos cursos y aprovecharía al máximo. Era uno de los beneficios que la ojiazul le había dicho que tendría al aceptar el trabajar con ella y era feliz por ello, todos envidiaban su trabajo.

Asami estaba aparcada esperando a que sus padres salieran para poder ir a cenar, hablaba con Katara acerca de cómo fue hablar con la morena, por supuesto no le menciono que ya la conocía, quería saber si Korra le comentaría algo acerca de la cena improvisada que tuvieron ayer por la noche.

– Te digo que me cae bien Katara, es muy amigable – Decía en tono molesto, Katara insistía en que tenía que llamarla para que se acercaran más y se conocieran mejor.

Observó como una hermosa Kawasaki Ninja H2 color negro recubierto con espejo se parqueaba adelante de ella. Pero quedó más asombrada cuando vio a la persona que en cámara lenta (Así vieron sus ojos) quitaba su casco para dejar caer esos cabellos castaños largos –. ¿Qué carajos? hablamos después Katara ahí vienen mis padres – Mintió mientras no esperaba respuesta colgó el celular –. ¿Qué rayos hace esta hermosa mujer acá? ¿Sera que espera a alguien? – Veía idiotizada a esa mujer que vestía unos jeans negros y unas botas igual Caterpillar pero negras también y su chaqueta de cuero que le tallaba perfectamente esa espalda tan sexy y bien trabajada.

Ya eran las cinco menos veinte –. Justo a tiempo – Dijo la morena que dejaba el casco en el sillón para que Melissa pudiera reconocerla metió su mano en su bolsa y sacó su celular y empezó a escribir.

Asami no dejaba de veocido. Una vez bañada se dirigió a su guardarropa para buscar algo cómodo, irían a un restaurante que desde pequeña había visitado junto con sus padres y se había convertido en tradición ir, aunque sea una vez al mes a ese lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su niñez, adolescencia y entrada a la juventud. Se puso unos jeans negros, unos tenis que le habían regalado por la campaña que tenía con Nike, una blusa negra de media manga y una chaqueta corinta con negro que tanto le gustaba. Se puso en marcha con su camioneta Prado Land Cruiser del año para llegar a industrias futuro y llevar a sus padres a cenar.

Korra tomó su casco y chaqueta se despidió de todos excepto de Suki quien se iba con la morena para que la dejara en sus clases de inglés. Korra le había dicho que tenía que mejorar ese idioma para poder seguirla llevando a otros lugares que solo hablaban ese idioma y esta acepto con gusto igual ella no pagaba esos cursos y aprovecharía al máximo. Era uno de los beneficios que la ojiazul le había dicho que tendría al aceptar el trabajar con ella y era feliz por ello, todos envidiaban su trabajo.

Asami estaba aparcada esperando a que sus padres salieran para poder ir a cenar, hablaba con Katara acerca de cómo fue hablar con la morena, por supuesto no le menciono que ya la conocía, quería saber si Korra le comentaría algo acerca de la cena improvisada que tuvieron ayer por la noche.

– Te digo que me cae bien Katara, es muy amigable – Decía en tono molesto, Katara insistía en que tenía que llamarla para que se acercaran más y se conocieran mejor.

Observó como una hermosa Kawasaki Ninja H2 color negro recubierto con espejo se parqueaba adelante de ella. Pero quedó más asombrada cuando vio a la persona que en cámara lenta (Así vieron sus ojos) quitaba su casco para dejar caer esos cabellos castaños largos –. ¿Qué carajos? hablamos después Katara ahí vienen mis padres – Mintió mientras no esperaba respuesta colgó el celular –. ¿Qué rayos hace esta hermosa mujer acá? ¿Sera que espera a alguien? – Veía idiotizada a esa mujer que vestía unos jeans negros y unas botas igual Caterpillar pero negras también y su chaqueta de cuero que le tallaba perfectamente esa espalda tan sexy y bien trabajada.

Ya eran las cinco menos veinte –. Justo a tiempo – Dijo la morena que dejaba el casco en el sillón para que Melissa pudiera reconocerla metió su mano en su bolsa y sacó su celular y empezó a escribir.

Asami no dejaba de ver cada movimiento que hacia la morena, agradecía grandemente que sus vidrios estaban totalmente polarizados, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos –. Mierda mierda mierda –. Dijo con el corazón acelerándose cada vez más –. Me estaba escribiendo a mí – Afirmó mientras abría el chat.

~Hola Asami perdón por no haberte respondido antes pero no sabes lo ocupada que he estado, espero te encuentres bien.

~Hola, no te preocupes yo he estado igual. Y que haces de bueno?

Así es ella quería saber que carajos hacia la morena afuera de la empresa de su padre y no quería esperar más.

~Acá esperando a alguien para ir a cenar ¿Y tú?.

– ¡Auuuuuuchhh! – Dijo la ojiverde al leer eso, bien eso te pasa por ser tan directa.

~Oh que bien, a tu novio me imagino.

Tenía que sacarle la información a como diera lugar.

~No jajaja no tengo novio. Es alguien que conocí hace poco :)

– Pero ¿Qué rayos? – Dijo la morena en su mente mientras movía su cabeza –. Acaso es de su inconveniencia – Pensó.

Asami se dio cuenta de la reacción de la morena y se maldijo en su interior, estaba siendo muy escandalosa por sus celos y ganas de saber quién era la persona que esperaba la mujer que la tenía loca.

~Que bien me alegro mucho, siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva.

~Así es, más cuando acabas de mudarte jajaja. Te hablo después tengo que manejar. feliz tarde :D

Asami rápidamente volteo la mirada a la puerta del edificio de su padre y vio como una mujer que conocía perfectamente se acercaba a su morena (hipotéticamente hablando) abrazándola, tocándola más de lo debido (Impuesto por su mente) y besaba la mejilla de la chica que tanto soñaba con tenerla encima o bajo su cuerpo.

– Maldición – Masculló –. Como es posible que hasta la asistente de mi padre pueda tener una cita formal con ella y yo que soy su jefa (por así decirlo) ¿No?

~No tengas pena feliz tarde Korra.

Observó detenidamente como la morena abrochaba el casco a la asistente de su padre, de cómo subían a esa hermosa motocicleta y esta abrazaba la cintura que quería proclamar como suya, estaba tan adentrada en su enojo que no se dio cuenta que sus padres tocaban la ventana del auto para que les abriera las puertas. Reaccionó y dejo pasar a sus padres, tenía que fingir que no había pasado nada en su mente y estomago así que se puso en marcha mientras saludaba a sus padres preguntándoles ¿Cómo estaban?

Llegaron al restaurante y su padre daba la información de la reservación para que los dirigieran a su mesa. Asami abrazaba a su madre mientras en su mente estaba ardiendo Troya, no dejaba de pensar en su asistente y no por el hecho de que le gustara, sino porque estaba teniendo UNA CITA CON KORRA POR LOS ESPÍRITUS. Se sentaron en la mesa que tenían reservada y tomando los menús empezaron a ver que ordenarían, en un movimiento que hicieron sus ojos para ver hacia la izquierda pudo observar a su verdugo haciendo lo mismo que ella con su "Cita" en unas mesas que estaban apartadas de todos –. No puedo creer que la trajera a un lugar tan caro – Pensó amargamente. Sin duda alguna no comería tranquila, quería ver cada movimiento de esa "zorrita" con la morena.

– Asami, que vas a pedir – Dijo su padre llamando la atención de su hija que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con la vista en saber dónde.

– Perdón padre – Dirigió su mirada al mesero que esperaba la orden –. Magret de pato con salsa oporto por favor – Hizo entrega del menú.

Estaba charlando con sus padres pero al mismo tiempo estaba observando disimuladamente a la mesa donde se encontraba la morena y su zorra digo cita. Tenía que idear un plan para que no se llegaran más citas para la asistente de su padre y haría lo que fuera para poder cumplirlo...


	8. Capitulo 8

Ambas disfrutaban la comida que habían pedido mientras charlaban acerca de sus trabajos.

– ¿Y cómo empezaste a trabajar para Hiroshi? – Preguntaba una morena que degustaba su carne de wagyu con barbacoa.

– Cuando iba a graduarme, en la carrera necesitaba sacar ciertas horas de prácticas y metí papelería a Industrias Futuro, creo que fue mi buen promedio que conseguí hacerlas en ese lugar y cuando habían terminado me quedé – Sonreía dulcemente la de ojos castaños –. Empecé como recepcionista pero un día el señor Hiroshi me dijo que hacía muy bien mi trabajo y me ofreció un aumento y un ascenso y con todo gusto acepte.

La morena hacia una mueca de aprobación –. Woow que excelente, se ve que eres muy eficiente, cuando te vi en la reunión te veías muy concentrada apuntando casi que todo de la presentación que hicimos con Bolín, me causo mucha gracia ¿Sabes? – Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro.

La joven se sonrojo ante tal acto, se veía tan hermosa esa sonrisa blanca en esa exótica y linda morena –. Qué vergüenza jajaja pero no puedo evitarlo así soy, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar para los Von Kleist?

– Me agrada, se ve que disfrutas tu trabajo – Tomaba un sorbo de su vino –. Pues esa es una larga historia, no sé si quieres escucharla.

– Lo disfruto mucho y si claro que quiero saber esa historia – Imitaba a la morena degustando el dulce sabor del vino que le recomendó la ingeniero.

– Pues yo conocí a Bolín en Internet ya sabes en Facebook ya hace bastantes años, nos hicimos buenos amigos pero estábamos muy lejos él vivía acá y yo en el polo sur, cuando termine la secundaria mis papas me inscribieron en un colegio privado en la nación del fuego y casualmente me encontré con él, habíamos dejado de hablar por un tiempo y encontrarnos ahí fue súper, él ya estaba por graduarse de dibujo técnico y construcción y yo empezaba esa carrera. Me ayudó en todo lo que pudo hasta que se fue de nuevo, pero siempre seguimos siendo amigos. Cuando me gradué pues tuve muchos trabajos pero nunca uno con mi rama académica, fui secretaria, asistente de recursos humanos y cosas así hasta que un día, me dijo Bolín que iría a trabajar al polo sur me ofreció trabajo como su asistente y acepté – Hizo una pausa para comer un bocado de su carne.

– Woow que interesante, yo creí que eran como pareja ¿Sabes? Se ve que tienen una conexión muy grande – Decía curiosa a la ojiazul.

Las carcajadas de la morena no se hicieron esperar – Siempre dicen eso, cuando empecé a trabajar con el pensaban que así era hasta el señor San lo creía, hasta que aclaramos las cosas él tenía novia, después de un tiempo de ser su asistente aprendí muchas cosas y aprovechando que el trabajo no era tan cargado me interesé por muchos cursos que me ayudarían a reforzar mi carrera de ingeniera, Bolín y San se interesaron en mis buenas ideas y me hicieron socia de su compañía, desde entonces trabajo gustosamente para la compañía – Cerraba la historia con otro sorbo a su copa de vino dando por terminado el líquido.

– Wooow en verdad que debes sentirte muy honrada, es una compañía muy grande – Decía asombrada la asistente que al igual que Korra daba por terminada la copa.

– En verdad así lo creo, me dieron una oportunidad muy grande y solo quiero honrarlos – La de tez tostada alzaba su copa para que llegaran a recargarles más líquido para seguir degustando la deliciosa comida.

Unos ojos esmeralda que desprendían algo de molestia veía la mueca que hizo la morena que estaba vigilando "sigilosamente" –. Genial se la están pasando de maravilla – Protestaba su mente cansada de ver a esas dos charlar tan a gusto – ¿De qué mierda hablaran? ¿Será que seguirán con esa cita? ¿Se irán juntas a una cama? – Su mente empezaba a bombardearla con posibilidades futuras de esa cita que le carcomía por dentro.

– ¿Y cómo va la campaña? Asami – Repetía por tercera vez la pregunta a la joven despistada que tenía enfrente.

Asami dio un saltito porque habían descubierto su viaje lunar que estaba haciendo su mente en esos momentos –. Muy bien, ya terminamos las sesiones de fotos la otra semana lanzaran la campaña a nivel mundial – Contestaba con una sonrisa tratando de desviar el pequeño incidente.

– Me alegra mucho hija – Felicitaba la Sato mayor –. Estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña – Tocaba la mano nívea de su hija trasmitiendo sus palabras con el tacto.

– Yo también estoy muy orgulloso hija mía – Sonreía dulcemente a su hija –. Pero sabes hija deberías de darte unas vacaciones, te veo algo distanciada, quizá estés estresada – Recomendaba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro

– Eso es – Pensó la modelo –. Si creo que eso me tiene así – Hacía un puchero que hizo reír a sus padres –. Pero tengo aún muchas cosas por hacer, pero te prometo que lo haré – Regalaba una sincera sonrisa a sus progenitores.

– Creo que lo que te hace falta es un novio Asami – Aseguró la madre de esta.

– O una novia – Seguía la corriente Hiroshi.

– Ya van ustedes dos, no estoy para esas cosas y lo saben – Sonreía tristemente –. No quiero repetir los mismos errores – Admitió a sus padres.

– Hija, no todas las personas son iguales.

– Así es mi niña, sino te das la oportunidad nunca encontraras a alguien que merezca estar contigo – Siguió el pequeño sermón el patriarca de la familia.

– Acabo de conocer a alguien que quizá si valga la pena pero está teniendo una cita en la mesa del fondo – Pensó la joven de mirada esmeralda dirigiendo una vaga mirada al par de señoritas que se veían muy contentas con su "cita" – Lo sé pero prefiero evitar esas cosas y no hablemos de eso, no quiero nada por ahora – Puso su mirada seria y los padres de esta asintieron.

Siguieron hablando acerca de varios proyectos que tenían en mente hacer la pareja de esposos para continuar con el negocio familiar, la joven actriz prometió ayudarlos con sus objetivos siempre y cuando estuviera a su alcance.

– Estaba muy rica la comida – Agradecía con una mirada llena de sinceridad.

– Deliciosa, nunca había venido acá – Decía la ingeniera mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Después de una larga discusión infantil que tuvo con la joven secretaria acerca de quien pagaría la cuenta, la ingeniera le dijo que con mucho gusto para la otra la dejaba pagar la cuenta y la joven de tez blanca aceptó además de que estaba feliz por tener otra cita con esa hermosa morena. Ambas se retiraban y dejaron propina para el camarero que tan dulcemente les atendió en esa tarde noche. Korra se dirigía a la pequeña recepción tomando la muñeca de la asistente, habían dejado sus cascos para poder ingresar.

La ojiverde se dio cuenta cuando estas empezaban a llamar al camarero para que llevara la cuenta y empezó a desesperarse, ya que habían pedido antes la cuenta y se estaban tardando en llevársela, no quería dejar a esas dos solas. Sus papás habían llamado a su chófer para que fuera a recogerlos se despidieron de su hija y se fueron. Al fin cuando llegó el joven con la factura esta rápidamente sacó el efectivo dejándole de una vez la propina al joven de mirada café. Empezó a caminar hacia el parqueo del restaurante rápidamente. Había salido antes que la morena se levantara, aún tenía tiempo de prepararse para seguirla –¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué la seguiría? – Sus cuestionamientos racionales se fueron al carajo cuando pudo ver la hermosa Kawasaki que le pertenecía a la morena que la tenía loca. Le echó un vistazo y se dirigió a su camioneta la encendió y pudo ver que la morena junto con su desagradable cita (porque así lo veía ella) estaban arreglándose los cascos, al ver a la morena colocarse esa chaqueta que le tallaba tan bien esa hermosa espalda y ese par de senos tan hermosamente firmes mordió su labio inferior "inconscientemente". Dejó que las dos salieran primero para poder seguirlas –. Solo quiero asegurarme que Korra no tenga ningún percance con esa moto ya que se ve potente – Se dijo a ella misma como si del lado del copiloto estuviera su conciencia observándola moviendo su cabeza en forma de desaprobación mientras rodaba sus ojos y se indignaba a tan gran mentira que salía de la boca de la modelo.

La morena se puso en marcha para ir a dejar hasta la puerta de su casa a la joven que había hecho de su noche muy divertida, con tantas cosas de las que hablaron. Escuchaba atenta a las indicaciones que esta le decía para llegar a la casa de esta. Se despidió de beso en la mejilla de la hermosa secretaria amarró el casco que ahora le sobraba en el asiento trasero encendió la moto y se puso en marcha. Ahora si ya podía manejar como ella siempre lo hacía. Aceleró la motocicleta, mientas se dirigía al gimnasio de su amigo Bolín, de seguro se lo encontraría ahí y entrenarían un poco.

La ojiverde estaba con sus nervios de punta, esa mujer sí que era loca para manejar, se le notaba esa experiencia que tenía en maniobrar esa hermosa moto – Le gusta la velocidad como a mí – Le dijo a su conciencia que le reprochaba esos acelerones que daba para no perder de vista a la morena.

Después de perderla como seis veces se dio cuenta que había aparcado en a un gimnasio frente al hotel, vio que la morena bajaba junto con los cascos hasta adentrarse al lugar –. Quizá ahí es donde ejercita ese hermoso cuerpo – Se dijo a sí misma, pero una idea muy brillante se reveló en su cabeza –. Asami, eres magnifica – Se felicitó a si misma sonriendo pícaramente mientras se adentraba al sótano para aparcar su carro para dirigirse hasta su ático.

Korra saludó a la señorita que se encargaba de llevar el control del gimnasio mientras le hacía entrega de los dos cascos y se adentró a los vestidores, su amigo Bolín le había dado un casillero personal para que pudiera guardar sus pertenencias. Se puso su ropa para empezar los ejercicios, que consistía en unos pantalones verdes holgados, un top deportivo negro, sus tenis y sus vendas en las manos. Caminó hasta el área de cardio estaría quince minutos ahí y media hora en las pesas.

– Hey Korra que gusto verte – Se dirigía a la morena que ahora estaba en el banco de pesas.

– Hola amigo, el gusto es mío – Fingió no haber visto a su amigo durante un largo tiempo.

– Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? tiempo sin saber de ti – Seguía la corriente.

– Pues ya sabes trabajando para el explotador del hijo de mi jefe – Soltó la carcajada junto al joven ojiverde.

– He escuchado que es un maldito esclavizador – Cerraba sus ojos ya no aguantaba la risa.

– Todo es cierto – Movía suavemente su cabeza con resignación –. Jajaja ya basta jajaja ¿Qué pasó Bolín?

-Jajaja te amo en serio – Reía fuertemente –. Solo venia para informarte que allá detrás de esas puertas de madera está el nuevo Dōjō por si quieres inscribirte – Le guiñaba el ojo.

– Woow eso sí que son buenas noticias – Se levantaba mientras tomaba su pachón con agua y su toalla y se dirigía junto con su amigo a echarle un vistazo al lugar

Al entrar quedó impresionada, era un salón mediano muy bien equipado, estaba la enorme alfombra de tatami color rojo del lado derecho, a las orillas de este colgaban tres sacos para boxeo, del lado izquierdo estaban los sacos de suelo, al fondo a la derecha un enorme mueble de madera negro en el que se contenían cuerdas, guantes y demás protección para los entrenamientos, en la entrada se encontraba la conexión de agua para que pudieran beber los alumnos, y pegado a las puertas de madera se encontraban las gradas para espectadores y frente a estas la pequeña tarima para cualquier actividad que se pueda presentar en el mismo salón, estaba equipado para que se pudiera practicar cualquier arte marcial o para alquiler, podían ser muy flexibles con diferentes eventos.

– ¿En dónde me inscribo? – Decía la morena idiotizada por el increíble lugar.

– Si quieres iré a hacer el trámite con Nicky, ahorita vengo puedes estrenar lo que quieras –Empujaba a su amiga para que golpeara unos cuantos sacos.

– Gracias amigo – Se dirigía lentamente idiotizada por el magnífico lugar que era solo para ella ya que no había nadie.

Korra quitó sus tenis de sus morenos pies los cuales eran más claros que el resto de su cuerpo y se dirigió a uno de los sacos que colgaban en el tatami y empezó a hacer movimientos sincronizados para golpear con fuerza al pobre infeliz. Por otro lado iba Bolín junto con la encargada de las inscripciones de las clases de artes marciales.

– Hola Nicky, tenemos a otra alumna que quiere entrar a las clases de marciales – Reposaba sus fornidos brazos en el módulo tipo L de madera.

– Muy bien Bolín, ¿Cuál es el nombre del alumno?

– ¿Me prestas una hoja y lapicero? Te los apuntaré – Tomaba lo pedido y empezaba a apuntar.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el pitido de la puerta que avisaba que alguien acababa de entrar. Una mujer de cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado se hizo presente, blanca como lana, piernas largas que estaban cubiertas por una licra negra con franjas a los lados color rojas, una camiseta que conjugaba con la licra, y cabello negro recogido en una bien hecha cola de caballo alta y en esos brazos lechosos llevaba una cartera no muy bien combinada con el atuendo pero eso era lo de menos, al joven ojiverde casi se le salen los ojos al reconocer a esa hermosa mujer que se dirigía al módulo donde él estaba tratando de escribir los datos de la nueva alumna.

– Muy buenas noches jóvenes – Hablaba en tono amigable.

– Bu… bu… buenas noches – Decía el ojiverde y la joven de la información.

Su mirada viajo hacia el joven que se apoyaba en el módulo el cual reconoció – El amigo de Korra se dijo en su mente – Este desvió su mirada al papel en donde escribía algún tipo de información y luego la dirigió a la joven del otro lado del módulo –. Disculpa, ¿Con quién me aboco para pedir información con el gimnasio?

La joven recepcionista por así decirlo, tomo un trifolio que estaban en unos exhibidores y le explicaba a cerca de todo lo que le ofrecía el gimnasio. Desde clases de zumba hasta las mejores máquinas para ejercitarse, además de un sauna que se utilizaba una vez por semana por los que adquirían el paquete completo. También estaba el arrendamiento por hora si la persona no quería adquirir el paquete completo de un mes, tomó una hoja en donde se le daba la información de las artes marciales y por si también le interesaba la defensa personal habían clases de ello.

La joven se quedó impresionada de la diversidad de actividades que manejaba el lugar y pudo divisar que el lugar estaba con mucha gente en su mayoría jóvenes pero no localizo a una morena que había visto entrar hace rato.

– ¿Alguien me puede mostrar el lugar? – Peguntó amablemente a la señorita y esta dirigió su mirada al chico que ya había terminado de escribir en el pedazo de papel.

– Si señorita perdone, mi nombre es Bolín – Extendió su mano acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa –. Le mostrare todo el lugar.

– Mucho gusto, Asami – Devolvió la sonrisa y apretó amigablemente la mano del joven y empezaron su recorrido.

El joven le mostraba a la modelo el lugar, era bastante amplio y las maquinas eran las más actuales que había visto, fueron al área de pesas, de cardio, a los salones de baile y al sauna. Observo meticulosamente a cada persona que ahí estaba entrenando y ejercitándose pero no había ni rastros de la joven morena, se dirigieron a los cambiadores en donde estaban los casilleros, y además las duchas y pudo ver que el lugar era extremadamente higiénico, entró sola a los cambiadores y duchas para "ver" el lugar luego salió y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente al módulo de la recepción –. Quizá me tarde mucho – Se lamentaba mentalmente la ojiverde.

– ¿Y qué tal te pareció el lugar? – Cuestionaba en tono amable el joven de cabellos negros.

– Me pareció muy hermoso en verdad – Decía sincera.

– Ufff sabes se me olvido mostrarte el nuevo Dōjō – Se lamentaba el joven –. Si quieres ¿Vamos a verlo?

– Si si por favor – Respondía Asami –. Quizá esté ahí la morena – Pensó.

– Acabamos de terminar el lugar, ahí se puede entrenar diferentes tipos de artes marciales pero los principales serán Hung Gar y Kung Fu pero esperamos a que se den otras clases – Explicaba el ojiverde mientras caminaban a las puertas dobles de madera que tenían un vidrio de por medio donde se podía ver el lugar. Abrió una de las puertas para que la joven modelo pudiera ingresar al lugar. Se impresionó de lo bien equipado que estaba el salón.

– Woow que asombroso está – Decía viendo los alrededores pero un ruido hizo girar la vista al fondo del lugar y se impresionó de lo que pudo observar.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron parados observando a una joven morena hacer perfectos movimientos con su escultural cuerpo, daba patadas y manadas al saco que colgaba al fondo del lugar, se escuchaban los gruñidos que daba esta para embestir al pobre saco que nada había hecho para recibir esa paliza, hacia perfectos y muy bien sincronizados movimientos, giraba su cuerpo en el aire con cada salto seguido de un fuerte sonido de la piel con la lona del saco.

– Como puedes ver alguien ya empezó a estrenar el lugar – Reía el joven mientras hacía señas para llamar la atención de la morena que no escuchaba porque tenía sus audífonos puestos y resonaban a todo volumen – . Korra, Korra – Gritaba el muchacho.

Asami se quedó observando la hermosa vista que le daban esos movimientos sincronizados, casi le daba un sangramiento nasal y no digamos que su quijada casi cae hasta el suelo. Su corazón acelerado y sus nervios en su estómago estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Korra sintió que era observada y rápidamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con dos jóvenes, reconoció a Bolín y fue hacia en una cadena de piruetas. Cayó parada frete a los dos jóvenes y al ver quien acompañaba a su amigo su corazón se aceleró – ¿Qué demonios hace Bolín con Asami? – Se interrogaba mentalmente.

– Hola muchachos ¿Llevan mucho tiempo ahí? – Pregunto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Lo suficiente – Respondió la modelo mordiéndose el labio inferior –. Que flexible, eres asombrosa Korra ¿Puedo tocar tu hermoso y sensual abdomen? Su mente estaba jugándole una muy mala jugada ver a esa chica con una capa de sudor en ese escultural cuerpo.

– No para nada – Dijo el ojiverde evitando la boba respuesta de la modelo y el sensual gesto –. Solo estaba mostrándole el lugar a la chica ya que vino por información.

– ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! – Se reprendía mentalmente por la traición de sus labios.

La cara de Korra demostraba algo de incomodidad –. Está bien, entonces adelante – Dijo esto y camino hacia las gradas en donde estaba su pachón con agua, su toalla y su celular.

Bolín empezaba a mostrarle el lugar, por si ella quería inscribirse podía hacerlo dentro de poco empezarían con las clases. La mente de la joven actriz se interrogaba demasiadas cosas, ¿Había sido imprudente con ese acto? –. Por supuesto – Se respondió –. ¿No le caía bien a la morena? – Con esa interrogante su corazón se estrujó y por un momento sintió que le fallaban las piernas, estaba siendo una loca desesperada tratando de averiguar más a cerca de esa mujer, hacía que se viera como una loca maniática su mente se detuvo ya que fue interrumpida.

– ¿Qué dices del lugar? – Preguntó nuevamente el joven que la veía como en espera de su respuesta.

Pero pego un saltito cuando sintió más la voz femenina que hablaba a la par de ella.

– Seria genial que te inscribieras en cualquiera de las cosas que te enseñó Bolín – Decía sonriente.

– ¿En serio? – Alzaba una ceja ante el comentario que sintió con un ¿Entusiasmo escondido?.

– Si este lugar queda muy cerca del edificio, además que está muy bien equipado – Tocaba el hombro de su amigo –. Y no lo digo porque fuese de mi novio.

Los ojos de Bolín se abrieron como platos y sonrojándose mas no dijo nada.

– Esta mujer me está tomando el pelo – Pensó la modelo –. Alzó la ceja y vio seria a la morena – ¿Así? ¿Y también das clases acá? – No le creía un carajo a esa tipa pero averiguaría más de ella.

– Jajaja es broma, no somos nada – Se arrepintió la morena por la cara de preocupación de su amigo y la mirada retadora de esa modelo que la fulminaba con esas esmeraldas –. Y no, no doy clases pero si vendré todos los días – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

– Us… Ustedes ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – Preguntó con tono de miedo y curiosidad, le sorprendía de como su amiga hablaba con familiaridad con la joven modelo.

– Así es – Afirmó la actriz pero en su cabeza se preguntaba de ¿Cómo el "mejor amigo" de la morena no sabía?.

– Wow que sorpresa – Su mirada que despedía enojo se dirigió a la de la morena –. No me había contado Korrita – Se cruzaba de brazos.

– Lo siento Bo, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar – Desviaba la mirada.

– Bien, me interesa inscribirme – Dijo la de tez nívea –. Me convenciste Korrita – Le guiñó el ojo.

Las mejillas de Korra ardían, no podía creer que esa hermosa modelo le estuviera coqueteando porque era así ¿No? –. Estas imaginando cosas Korra – Reprendió su mente.

La modelo dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. Bolín y Korra la siguieron luego.

– Gracias – Le susurro a su amiga mientras la abrazaba y esta devolvió el abrazo.

Los tres llegaron nuevamente con Nicky para inscribir a la hermosa actriz y que Korra llenara y firmara la ficha de inscripción para las clases de artes marciales.

– Korra acá esta la ficha de inscripción a las clases de Hung Gar solo fírmala por favor – Le entregó la hoja a su amiga –. Y Asami acá está la ficha para que apuntes a donde te inscribirás – Le extendió la hoja. Llamaron a Bolín y este dejo a las dos jóvenes en el módulo.

Asami estaba más que nerviosa, empezó a llenar la ficha con sus datos pero no entendía eso de colocar código. Y la morena lo notó.

– Solo coloca el código de lo que más te llamó la atención – Se acercó a la ojiverde, esta levanto la mirada y pudo visualizar ese hermoso mar del cual emanaba tranquilidad y mucha paz –. Permíteme – Y pasó su brazo alrededor de la modelo para alcanzar un trifoliar, Asami pudo sentir ese perfecto y redondo seno de la morena y ese olor tan envolvente que emanaba de ella, dulce como vainilla y de pronto se olvidó de como respirar –. Acá en cada cuadro del trifoliar puedes observar el paquete de lo que te ofrecen – Señalaba mientras levantaba su mirada para ver comprensión en esos ojos verdes –. Acá está el precio y el código – Dirigió su dedo a la esquina del cuadro.

– Me… ¿Me permites leerlo? – Tomaba el trifoliar rozando un poco la mano de la morena, pero se hizo la loca y dirigió sus ojos al trifoliar leyendo cada paquete por segunda vez –. Si ella coquetea yo también puedo – Se dijo en su mente –. ¿Cuál me recomiendas? – Se atrevió a consultarle a la morena.

Korra estaba más que nerviosa pero lo disimulaba muy bien – Emm pues no sé qué tanto te interese venir, yo elegí este de una hora todos los días y con sauna el miércoles.

– Ese esta interesante, ¿Se puede venir a cualquier hora? – Preguntó astuta esperando la respuesta que quería.

– Si puedes pero yo te recomiendo venir o en la mañana como a las nueve a esa hora no hay mucha gente – Respondió la joven con su mano en la barbilla –. Pero si prefieres en la noche como tu servidora – Se señalaba –. Puedes venir tipo cinco o seis ya que a las siete ya se empieza a llenar más.

– ¿A qué hora vienes carajo? – Gritó mentalmente –. ¿Y tú a qué hora vienes? – Se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente alzando una ceja.

– Yo vendré de cinco a seis al gimnasio y de seis a siete para artes – Respondió automáticamente.

– Si creo que me conviene más en la noche ya que no me gusta madrugar – Evitó hablar con entusiasmo de saber a qué hora llegaba la morena para poder verla más seguido.

– Entonces acá nos vemos – Le sonrió de lado, Asami para evitar que viera el sonrojo que provoco ese simple gesto dirigió su mirada a la hoja para terminar de llenarla.

La joven modelo entrego la ficha de inscripción, Korra le decía a la señorita que le dijera a Bolín que ya se iba a ir cuando lo viera.

– Emm ¿Vas para tu apartamento?.

– Así es ¿Y tú? – Respondió lo más tranquila posible.

– Si pero iré a dar una vuelta – Respondió con una sonrisa –. ¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó con miedo.

El corazón de Asami se detuvo por un instante, ¿Sera posible? – Se preguntaba –. Por supuesto ¿A dónde? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Sera sorpresa – Le guiño el ojo –. Ven, acompáñame – Le tomó suavemente le muñeca y la modelo la siguió.

Ambas mujeres entraron al cambiador –. Solo me cambiaré ¿Si? – Dijo con una mirada infantil, Asami solo asintió.

Se sentó en unas bancas que estaban frente a los casilleros y vio como la morena sacaba ropa de este –. ¡Carajo! ¿Se cambiará frente a mí? – Se cuestionó con nerviosismo. Observó como la morena sacaba esos pantalones holgados de esas firmes y bien trabajadas piernas –. ¡Que trasero! – Veía esas dos bien formadas nalgas –. ¿Cómo se sentirá tocarlas? – Se preguntó.

La morena se puso su pantalón de lona negro y se puso la polera sin mangas y cuello alto azul marino que tenía guardado en el casillero, se colocó algo desodorante en aerosol y se puso su chaqueta –. ¡Que espalda tan hermosa! – Decía la ojiverde deleitándose con cada movimiento de esa diosa que tenía en frente. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su visión se estaba nublando con esa mujer, la estaba volviendo loca.

– Perdona que no me bañe jajaja pero no me gustaría que me vieran en toalla por acá – Se carcajeaba la morena.

Asami salió de sus pervertidos pensamientos –. No tengas pena jaja te entiendo – Respondía mientras reprendía mentalmente a su mente por imaginar tantas cosas con esa joven.

Korra se dirigió junto con Asami a la recepción y la joven Nicky le hizo entrega de los dos cascos y salieron hacia donde estaba la hermosa moto de la morena y esta le extendió un casco.

– Toma, colócatelo y luego lo abrocharé – Decía mientras la actriz asentía.

Con el casco ya puesto la morena se acercó a su rostro y buscaba el cinturón de este con sus dedos y sin querer toco la mandíbula de la modelo –. Lo siento jaja – Dirigía su mirada azulina a la mirada verde de Asami. La joven de tez blanca sintió desmayarse con ese roce y esos hermosos ojos azules que la veían tiernamente. La morena se colocó el casco y se subió a la motocicleta e invito a la joven que se subiera pero pudo ver que la de tez blanca no llevaba nada más que una camiseta.

– Espera – Chilló deteniendo a la joven y se bajó de la moto.

Asami no entendió nada –. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó curiosa y asustada.

– Esto pasa – Señaló la camiseta de la modelo –. Morirás de frio – Abrió el zipper de su chaqueta y se la quitó para extendérsela a Asami.

Asami amó ese hermoso gesto y recibió la chaqueta para colocársela –. Muchas gracias, pero ¿Y tú?.

– No te preocupes por mi Asami – Le sonrió –. No quiero que enfermes, ahora si vámonos.

Ambas mujeres subieron a la motocicleta y se pusieron en marcha. Por la mente de Asami pasaba el vago pensamiento en que si tenía que abrazar a la morena para poder sostenerse o no, pero una voz proveniente de su ¿Cabeza? le dio la respuesta.

– Agárrate de mí Asami, no vaya a ser que te caigas – Sonrió la morena a través del ¿Casco?

Asami pego un gritillo por el gran susto que se dio al escuchar esa melodiosa voz –. ¿Qué carajo? – Solo eso pudo decir.

– Perdón perdón si te asusté, podemos hablar a través de casco, sabes por el ruido de los carros se hace difícil escuchar solo así – Dijo moviendo ambas manos a los lados lo que provocó el espanto de la tez pálida.

– No sueltes el timón por favor, no hagas eso – Imploró con un hilo de voz.

– Oh ¿hablas de esto? – Y alzó ambas manos al cielo.

– ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡nooooo!!, por favor me pones nerviosa – Decía la modelo.

– Jajaja ya está bien pero agárrate ¿Si? iremos más rápido – Diciendo esto y empezó a acelerar.

Asami no dudó ni dos veces y abrazo fuertemente a la morena –. Por precaución – Se dijo abrazando a la morena. Las manos de la modelo se colocaban en el plano y duro vientre de la de tez achocolatada y sus senos sobre la espalda de esta, pudo sentir el sube y baja de la respiración de Korra en sus manos. Su mente empezó a imaginar un sin fin de cosas con esa hermosa mujer –. ¿Cómo será tenerla sobre mí? Sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello, ese vientre sobre el mío y esos senos tan bien formados – Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o se pegaría a la espalda de la morena como garrapata hasta llegar a apartamento. Empezó a observar que se iban alejando de la ciudad.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– Ya verás, es una sorpresa – Se escuchó una pequeña risa que hizo estragos en el estómago de la modelo.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos más y sintió que la morena bajaba la velocidad de la motocicleta. Hasta que se detuvo. Ambas bajaron y la morena fue la primera en quitarse el casco negro mate, dejándolo sobre el sillón se dirigió a su compañera para ayudarla a quitar el casco.

– Disculpa – Dijo acercándose a la joven –. Es que solo yo le se la maña al cinturón jaja – Dijo quitando poco a poco el casco de la cabeza de Asami, esta vio esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar y contuvo un suspiro.

– Y yo que pensé que estaba coqueteando con Melissa – Se dijo recordando ese momento cuando ella quitaba el casco a la asistente de su padre –. Muchas gracias – Le regaló una sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora vamos – Dijo tomando el casco asegurándolo en la moto y luego tomando la muñeca de la tez lechosa.

Asami sintió la mano de Korra y la siguió sin preguntarse nada y tomando su bolso con la otra mano. Luego de un rato de estar caminando ya no sintió la mano sobre su piel y protesto mentalmente hasta que vio a la morena ¿Quitándose las botas? –. ¿Pero qué rayos? – Preguntó su mente.

– Te invito a quitarte los tenis – La vió para arriba ya que se estaba desatando las cintas.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó nuevamente.

– Iremos a caminar por allá – Señaló la orilla de la playa que estaba a unos metros de ellas.

– ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó con cara de confusión –. ¿Por qué hace eso?.- Se preguntó para sí.

– Pues si quieres puedes quedarte con tus tenis pero se pueden mojar y además de que no disfrutaras de la arena envolviendo tus pies – Le regalo una sonrisa de lado levantándose, ya tenía sus botas en las manos.

–Tienes razón – Respondió Asami imitando a la morena y quitando sus tenis se pusieron en marcha a la orilla de la playa.

Ya en la orilla de la playa caminando a paso lento disfrutando de la frescura de la arena mojada por las diminutas olas que se encargaban de empapar el mineral la morena rompió el silencio agradable.

– ¿Acaso no es hermosa? – Dirigió su rostro a la luna llena que resplandecía como nunca.

– Es preciosa – Afirmó – Pero... ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? – Se aventuró a preguntar ya que en su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas que exigían respuestas.

– Pues yo venía para acá sólo te invité pero si no es de tu agrado puedo llamarte un taxi – Respondió seria

– Rayos Asami ten más de tacto te va a noquear si sigues con tus moños – Se regañaba mentalmente por su tono tan cascarrabias.

– No no no no, no me mal intérpretes solo me dio duda porque fue tan repentino venir hasta acá y tu invitación – Corregía la metida de pata que había cometido.

– Encontré este lugar hace unas semanas ¿Sabes?, me hace sentirme en paz y se me ocurrió compartirlo contigo – Le sonrió dulcemente.

Asami pudo observar un brillo en esos ojos azules que no hab ía visto antes.

– Awww que linda eres – Colocó su mano en la suave mejilla morena y rozó delicadamente con sus dedos, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y aún seguía haciendolo, solo abrió más los ojos, pero no cesó la pequeña y cálida caricia.

– Gracias por compartir esta hermosa vista conmigo – Le dijo casi como en un susurro.

– Es un placer Asami... – Sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse y bajó la cabeza para no delatarse frente a la de tez nívea.

Asami empezaba a amar esos gestos que le enternecían el corazón. Ver a esa imponente mujer que se veía tan ruda, verla tan diferente frente a ella sin duda alguna quería seguir sonrojando a esa morena – ¿Será que siempre se sonroja con quien sea? ¿Melissa habrá provocado eso en Korra? – Empezaba a odiar a su mente por bombardearla con tantas dudas que le carcomían todo su interior – ¿Acaso no piensas callarte? aunque sea por un minuto – Le alegaba a su mente.

Siguieron caminando a paso lento, disfrutando de la brisa marina, el sonido de las olas y la frescura de la arena humedad en sus pies era tan relajante. Llegaron a un lugar que solo era iluminado por la luz de la maravillosa luna llena.

– Este es mi lugar – Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la arena –. Ven acompáñame, le extendió la mano a la ojiverde.

Asami dudó por un momento pero esa sonrisa que le regalaba esa chica alejo todo, tomó su mano y se sentó junto a ella – ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Porque... Emmm no lo sé jaja simplemente camino hasta llegar acá y veo la maravillosa vista – Volteaba la mirada hacia las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla.

– Y... ¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero a pues ya sabes, cuando vienes a acá – Preguntaba nuevamente, quería saber más acerca de esa joven tan misteriosa, no sabía el ¿Por qué? pero solo necesitaba saber más de ella.

– Aliviada... – Ponía una mirada triste y melancólica.

A la modelo se le quebraba el corazón ver a la morena así, sentía que podía ayudarla quizá. Korra pensaba si en contarle lo que realmente sentía, pero ¿Por qué no? no era que Asami fuera a vender sus "secretos" pero decidió confiar –. Sabes, aunque no lo parezca tengo tantas cosas en mi mente la mayoría del tiempo y a veces solo quiero huir, dejar todo y salir corriendo – Decía en tono bajo con tristeza –. Pero pienso en la gente que depende de mí, la gente que está ahí para mí siempre a pesar de ser tan cerrada en mi mundo, siempre están velando por mi bien y eso me da mucha fuerza.

– Te entiendo Korra – Le regalaba una leve sonrisa –. Yo me siento igual muchas veces, hay ratos que solo quieres tirar la toalla y decir hasta acá, ya no más. Pero... piensas en que pueden haber personas que te ven como una heroína, tú me entiendes – Decía moviendo sus manos para sacar las palabras exactas de su boca.

– Eso es y no quieres decepcionarlos... ¿Qué sientes cuándo ves a tus fans Asami? – Volteo a verla mientras cubría la mitad de su cara con sus rodillas y brazo derecho.

– Mis fans... Ellos son los mejores, siempre apoyándome cuando siento caerme – Decida sonriendo y a la vez recordando algunas palabras de algunos fans que llegaban a ella diciendo que gracias a sus buenos ejemplos de salir adelante ellos pudieron superar algunos obstáculos.

– ¿Te puedo contar algo pero no te enojas conmigo? – Preguntaba divertida la morena.

– Vaya que esta chica sí que es bipolar – Decía en su mente la actriz –. Si claro adelante – Respondía curiosa por la pregunta de la morena.

– Emmm... Como es obvio eres famosa y esas cosas y pues... Mmm – Suspiró –. Hace un tiempo atrás, tu ejemplo de salir adelante a pesar de las cosas que te tocó vivir me ayudaron mucho ¿Sabes? – Sonreía sonrojando sus mejillas y desviando la vista al frente.

– ¿Es en serio? – Se sonrojaba levemente –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Te conocí porque siempre he sido fan de Katara... Y me caíste mmm... Bien, pero me caíste mejor cuando conocí parte de tu historia y me dije: Korra, si ella pudo a pesar de la presión de los medios ¿Por qué tu no? Y así fue como me ayudaste un poco a salir de la depresión – Decía mostrándole unas perlas blancas a la pelinegra de forma muy infantil.

– Aww Korra, eres una linda – Tomaba su mejilla y la apretaba un poco –. O sea que... ¿Eras fanática mía? – Preguntaba alzando la ceja con una mueca graciosa.

– ¿Qué? No no no jaja no es que sea malo pero no, no lo era – Dijo rascándose la nuca apenada.

– Ahhhh – Hizo un gesto de falso dolor con su mano en el corazón –. Korra eso si dolió – Dijo en tono demasiado exagerado levantándose falsamente indignada.

Korra supo que bromeaba ya que dejó ahí su cartera y se levantó para ir tras Asami que iba directo a la orilla de la playa en donde descansaban las olas. Se acercó a la joven de tez blanca y la cargo estilo nupcial dándole vueltas. Asami pegó un grito por la reacción de la morena. No supo cuando habían agarrado esa confianza, pero lo agradecía grandemente. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la morena mientras reía como una niña, así la hacía sentirse en ese momento esa increíble mujer que la cargaba como si no pasara nada.

Pegaba su rostro al pecho de esta mientras gritaba y reía y por qué no decir que la morena se sentía tan bien haciendo reír a esa hermosa mujer, se enamoró inconscientemente de su risa y de sus gritos de niñita, sentirla tan pegada a su cuerpo la hizo ¿Feliz? no lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba muy feliz. Después de un rato de estar riendo y dando vueltas como dos locas Korra bajó a su damisela y las dos estaban tan mareadas que cayeron acostadas en la arena sin parar de reír. Las dos se sentían tan libres, tan llenas de vida y por qué no admitir que también muy contentas por compartir ese momento tan único.

– ¿Quieres nadar? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

– ¿Ahh? ¿Lo dices en serio? – La veía confundida.

– Anda vamos sé que quieres – Diciendo eso se quitaba poco a poco la chaqueta de cuero de la morena.

Korra al ver que hablaba en serio, se dispuso a quitar sus pantalones quedando únicamente en sus pantaletas, Asami se quitó la camiseta y licra, la morena se despojó de su camiseta también. Quedando las dos únicamente en ropa interior. La ojiazul pudo ver el increíble cuerpo de la modelo, sus largas piernas blancas y tonificadas, su bikini de colores y ese brasier de encaje que le combinaba a su prenda anterior, observo ese hermoso vientre plano y esa cintura blanca escultural. Desvió su mirada apenada de la manera que había visto a su nueva compañera de locuras. Eso no pasó desapercibido por la ojiverde que sintió escalofríos de la manera que Korra la veía, tanto que al sentir esa mirada color cielo, su piel se le erizó. Pero siguió el consejo mudo de la morena y desvió esos pensamientos que en cualquier momento la atormentarían a ella y a su cuerpo que desde hace días deseaba ser atendido por esa diosa sureña, así que juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y juntando sus pertenencias junto con las de Korra las metieron en su cartera que parecía pequeña a simple vista le cupo la ropa de ambas.

Ambas tomaron sus manos entrelazando sus palmas y se dirigieron a la playa corriendo como dos niñas que harían una travesura. Corrieron hasta donde sus piernas pudieron y siguieron caminando adentrándose mas a la playa.

– El agua esta deliciosa – Dijo la morena metiendo todo su cuerpo para mojar sus cabellos castaños.

– Creí que estaría helada jaja pero si esta deliciosa – Imitaba a la morena.

Las jóvenes se dieron cuenta que aún tenían agarradas sus manos y se soltaron para empezar a flotar en esa deliciosa agua que parecía mágica, ya que les hizo olvidar todo lo que afuera en el "mundo real" les agobiaba.

– Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido – Propuso la pelinegra.

– Cuando tú quieras – Le respondía con una sonrisa la morena.

– Aunque sea una vez por semana, eso sería genial – Pasaba sus manos por su cara para quitar el agua de este.

– Prometido – Alzaba el meñique hacia la modelo.

Asami vio lo que pretendía la atleta y la imitó –. Prometido – Entrelazaron sus meñiques en señal de que cumplirían esa infantil promesa.

Ambas sonrieron ante esa promesa tan llena de inocencia, pero todo en el mundo de la joven Sato se paralizo al ver a Korra acercarse mucho más a ella. La morena extendió su mano hacia el rostro pálido, la modelo por instinto cerró lentamente sus ojos. Sentía las yemas de los pulgares de esa mujer pasar suavemente por sus delicados parpados, los pasaba una y otra vez. Ese tacto hizo que Asami se paralizara por completo y se atrevió a abrir lentamente sus parpados cuando sintió esas manos bajar suavemente por sus mejillas acariciándolas como si de una pieza tan valiosa se tratara, cuidando de no lastimar sino de apreciar cada milímetro de esa hermosa tez blanca y fina. Dejó su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de la modelo acariciando lentamente, mientas que la otra se aventuraba a esos labios carnosos y rojos con su pulgar derecho delineo lentamente estos. La mirada de Korra había cambiado, esos azules celestes estaban oscurecidos, observaba detenidamente cada parte de ese rostro tan perfecto que tenía al frente de ella. Cerró lentamente sus parpados para seguir delineando esos hermosos labios como si necesitara que se le quedase de memoria esa textura tan suave, su juicio se había lanzado por la borda con una enorme roca amarrada a su cuerpo, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente pero lo disfrutaba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos esmeralda, se vieron detenidamente sin parpadear, tratando de leer cada sentimiento que estos trasmitían. Asami pasó sus brazos para el cuello de la morena juntando más sus cuerpos mojados mientras no dejaban de verse, de estudiarse, de admirarse. Poco a poco ambas juntaron sus frentes no importando la poca diferencia de estatura que le sobrellevaba la de tez pálida a la de tez achocolatada.

– A… Asa...Asami... – Llamó en un susurro.

– ¿S… si Korra? – Tembló su voz también en un susurro.

– Mmmm... Tienes regado el maquillaje – Ronroneó.

Asami sintió una puñalada en el pecho con la tontería que acababa de escuchar. Quitó sus brazos del cuello de la morena separándose de esta y se sumergió en el agua –. ¿Cómo puede arruinar este momento? – Maldecía su mente una y otra vez gritando desesperada mentalmente. Pasó sus manos por su rostro aun dentro del agua.

Korra se maldecía por arruinar su oportunidad de poder besar a esa hermosa mujer que estaba dispuesta a corresponderle, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no lo hiciera y si algo había aprendido a su corta vida era a hacerle caso a esa vocecita interna. Golpeo su frente con su palma había metido la pata, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Si a ese punto Asami ya no le hablaba estaba en todo su derecho.

La modelo salió y ambas se dirigieron a la orilla donde se encontraba sus prendas. Asami se secó con su camiseta y se la presto a Korra para que hiciera lo mismo, ya que usaría la chaqueta para llegar a su ático.

Se cambiaron en un silencio sepulcral, la joven actriz estaba enojadísima, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente a comparación de Korra que se maldecía entre dientes por hacer enojar a esa joven. Las dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha hacia la motocicleta colocaron sus cascos y se dirigieron en completo silencio cada una con un mundo de dudas instaladas en sus mentes, la morena desactivo el micrófono para no incomodarse ella o a su acompañante y Asami agradecía eso.

La morena aceleró lo más rápido que podía sin asustar a la modelo, esta vez la Sato no pensó cosas indebidas a la hora de abrazar a Korra "Por su seguridad".

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que se pusieron en marcha y se dio cuenta que ya estaban en los parqueos subterráneos del edificio donde ambas vivían. Se adentraron al ascensor siempre con ese silencio incomodo, aún seguían encerradas en sus mentes pensando tantas cosas. Por la mente de Asami pasaba que la morena era una gran idiota por hacerla perder la razón, elevarla hasta lo más alto y luego dejarla caer sin ninguna protección alguna. Y Korra pensaba que había sido lo mejor, no quería ilusionarse con esa hermosa mujer, sabía que si cedía a sus instintos carnales acabaría muy mal, no cabía duda en ella que esa mujer solo la veía como otra más y ella no permitiría que jugaran con ella. A decir verdad cada quien tenía sus razones para estar de esa manera.

– Asami ¿Puedo llevarte a tu apartamento? – Se atrevió a romper ese silencio que la estaba asfixiando.

– No porque eres una idiota que me dejo con las ganas – Pensó la modelo –. Claro – Respondió cortante.

– Gracias – Respondió y esperó a que llegaran al ático de la famosa.

Estaban tan sumidas en su mundo cuando la campanita del elevador indico que ya habían llegado a su destino, Asami salió primero seguida de la joven bajista. Sacó su tarjeta de ingreso y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la morena de mala gana, cosa que no dejo pasar la ingeniera, sabía que había hecho mal, pero quería dar sus razones. La modelo cerró la puerta y estaba a punto de voltearse cuando unos brazos la aprisionaron no dejando espacio para que esta terminara su verbo. Ese cuerpo del cual quería probar hace días atrás hasta que hizo esa gran estupidez en la playa estaba juntándose cada vez más a su espalda, encerrándola entre dos fuertes, fornidos y tonificados brazos. Quería ser fuerte, quería mandar al carajo esos deseos fuertes que estaban despertando nuevamente en ella pero la deliciosa respiración de esa morena no dejaba que pensase claro.

– Sabes Asami – Habló muy claro pegado a su oído y cuello –. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, así que quiero explicarte mis razones.

– Mmhh ¿Q… Qué? – Respondió apenas audible su respiración se hacía cada vez más densa al sentir esos senos en su espalda, esos brazos en su cintura y ese monte en sus bien tonificadas nalgas.

– No te besé hace un rato porque me dio miedo ¿Sabes? Miedo a que solo sea eso, un beso y que eso conlleve a una noche desenfrenada por los deseos de nuestros cuerpos – Le susurró a la joven pegándose más a ella para palpar con sus labios su lóbulo derecho –. No quiero solo eso ¿Me entiendes? Sé muy bien que puedes tener a quien sea en tu cama si tu así lo decides, pero no solo quiero ser una más. Por más que me gustaría hacerte mía ahora mismo – Inhalo el olor que desprendía el hermoso cuello pálido de la modelo –. Utilizaré toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún me queda para impedir satisfacer mis deseos porque como te dije hace rato Asssami – Besó el cuello níveo suavemente –. No quiero ser solo una más – Sus manos bajaron un poco más de la cintura de la pelinegra apretándola contra sí.

Eso generó en Asami una ceguera a su voluntad, esa hermosa mujer la estaba excitando con cada palabra que salía de su boca, ese aliento caliente sobre su cuello y esos suaves labios la estaban volviendo loca. Pero al sentir esas manos bajando suavemente sobre su vientre hasta la orilla de su licra fue lo que la llevó al límite.

– Ahhhh... Mmmm... Korra – Hablaba pausadamente ya que su respiración se hacía más densa y entre cortaba sus palabras. Por instinto alzó un poco más el trasero para sentir más a la morena. Esta siguió bajando con su mano derecha hasta llegar a su muslo interno y apretó un poco esa carne deliciosa.

– Mmmm... Asami te deseo mucho – Ronroneó en el cuello que estaba apenas descubierto plantando otro beso pero esta vez húmedo.

Asami quería ser poseída ahí mismo por esa sureña, quería sentirla, quería ser devorada por esa boca y llevada al clímax por esos poderosos dedos morenos pero cayó en cuenta que poco a poco ese calor que le daba el otro cuerpo se desvanecía de ella, iba a protestar pero recordó cada palabra que le había dicho esa mujer. ¿Tenía razón? A decir verdad, si, aunque le costará admitir esa mujer que encendió su cuerpo como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho antes estaba en lo correcto, Asami no había pensado nada más que algo carnal con ella, dando gusto a sus deseos más primitivos. "No quiero ser una más" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, poco a poco el agarre que tenía aprisionado su deseoso cuerpo fue nulo y pudo voltearse para observar a una Korra que la veía con seriedad y ¿Deseo? No estaba muy segura y no pudo seguir pensando porque vio a la morena dirigirse a la puerta para encaminarse a la salida.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Le dijo confundida la modelo –. ¡No puede dejarme en este estado! ¿O sí? – Pensó.

– Voy a dormir ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que madrugar – Volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba la de tez pálida y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla –. Que descanses Asami – Le dio una sonrisa divertida y salió del ático.

Asami iba a armar una escena, esa mujer no podía dejarla así, necesitaba atención en todo su cuerpo y más en ese centro donde se reprimían tantos deseos desde que escuchó las suplicas de aquella mujer esa noche, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque esa morena que la volvía loca había desaparecido.

Había llegado a su habitación y tiro las llaves a la mesa de noche que estaba a la par de la cama, se lanzó a la espaciosa cama y tomando la almohada se la coloco suavemente en el rostro y empezó a desahogarse.

– Ahhhhhhh – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para liberar un poco su mente de todo lo que pasaba en ella.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que hice lo que hice? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan valiente Korra? – Río sarcásticamente, su mente repasaba una y otra vez la escena en donde sus impulsos le ganaron la batalla a su razón y aprisiono a esa hermosa y sensual modelo –. ¡Por Raava su cuerpo! y ese aroma – Sonreía feliz mientras sus parpados los mantenía cerrados tratando de revivir esos momentos en donde fue "Valiente" –. Me impresionas Korra Wolff, realmente me impresionas – Se decía en forma de felicitación. Korra pensaba y pensaba si realmente esa mujer tan perfecta esperaba ser besada por ella y recordó cuando estaban en la playa. Ver esos hermosos ojos cerrados, esos labios entreabiertos expulsando ese dióxido de carbono pesadamente y esos brazos aprisionando su nuca –. Rayos si quería que la besara, pero fui una cobarde – Se lamentaba –. No Korra... – Levantaba su ánimo –. No fuiste cobarde, solo precavida, no hubieras soportado solo besar a esa chica – Apoyaba su decisión mentalmente. Se levantó para ir a buscar a Bolín –. Mierda, mi chaqueta – Musitó recordando en donde se encontraba ésta –. Bueno creo que tendrás que usar otra aunque era mi favorita – Dejó caer sus hombros y se fue para la cocina.

Asami estaba tirada en su cama, aun no podía creer que Korra la haya acorralado de esa manera y además que no puso resistencia –. Y lo peor fue que me encantó – Se dijo en voz alta. Pero lo que daba vueltas en su imaginativa mente fueron todas esas palabras que le dijo esa chica. Valoraba el coraje que había tenido por resistirse –. Me deseaba – Colocó su mano en su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón –. No es como pensé que sería, es tan aggh impredecible, o sea ¿Qué fue eso de invitarme a dar "Una vuelta"? La confesión que me hizo, su sonrisa, sus sentimientos, las vueltas, las caricias, esos besos – Tocó su cuello en donde se le habían regalado esos besos tan deliciosos –. Su voz, sus razones y su estúpida forma de ser que me tienen abobada – Agarró una almohada y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a algún punto de su recamara y se abrazó –. Rayos me quedé con su chaqueta – Estiró un poco del cuero de esta y lo olfateo –. Su aroma – Suspiró fuertemente. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Poco a poco se quitó la prenda que le había prestado la bajista y empezó a revisarla –. Pero vaya que tiene muchas bolsas – Admitió revisando cada una.

Se encontró en las bolsas externas con dos tarjetas de contacto, una de un taxista y la otra de un hospital además una hoja de papel doblada en donde habían apuntes, un dibujo de la luna y un cohete, un número de teléfono y un nombre –. Princesa Azula, ¿Quién carajos es ésta? ¿Una estríper? – Dejó a un lado el papel y revisó las bolsas que tenía dentro, se encontró con unas llaves pequeñas como que fueran de algún "archivo" y de estas colgaban un llavero que tenía dos pequeñas fotografías.

De un lado estaban tres personas, un hombre alto e imponente con el cabello largo y hermosos ojos azules a su lado izquierdo una joven morena con dos coletas que le caían en los hombros con ojos igual que el hombre y en medio de ellos una pequeña Korra que llevaba un vestido azul y su cabello con un chiringuito alto y dos a los lados –. Que hermosa familia – Susurró la joven Sato con una pequeña sonrisa, volteó el llavero y se encontró con una morena más joven junto con una mujer blanca de cabello negro suelto y labios carnosos, esta le pasaba un brazo en el cuello a la morena mientras que con el otro la abrazaba, y la morena la envolvía con sus brazos la cintura de la otra mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la otra sonreía dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos –. Genial Asami, siempre que descubres algo nuevo de esta morena te enojas – Se dijo mientras devolvía todas las cosas a sus respectivas bolsas, se terminó de desvestir para ir a ducharse –. Quizá así desaparecen estas sensaciones que me están matando – Habló en tono de molestia.


	9. Capitulo 9

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde que Wolff y Sato habían tenido su pequeña "vuelta" en la playa, no se hablaban desde entonces a pesar de que si se vieron por las noches en el gimnasio del joven Von Kleist. Ambas compartían quince minutos en el área de cardio y después se separaban ya que la modelo iba con el amigo de la morena que la entrenaba personalmente para tonificar mediante ejercicios su delicado cuerpo, lo había pedido a él ya que "por ser amigo de Korra" le tenía algo de confianza y además de que le caía bien ese joven, siempre tan amable y de buena vibra por otro lado Korra se dedicaba a tonificar pero con pesas ya que le encantaba tener marcado su cuerpo.

La joven actriz acechaba a la bajista siempre que podía pero con disimulo (según ella), pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Pensó todo lo que esta le había dicho esa noche y aun rondaba por su cabeza de que intenciones quería con esa joven, pero tenía miedo, no solo por sus sentimientos, sino que por el hecho de que se hiciera pública su vida amorosa nuevamente y acabara en un desastre como su relación anterior. Pero eso no le impidió el admirar más a esa joven de tez achocolatada, la manera en la que se adentraba con el ejercicio, demasiado intenso para ella, pero a su presa le acentuaba muy bien, se había dado ya tres tacos de ojo en ese gimnasio. Estaba estresada aparte de que su mente la invadía con cierta persona de ojos color mar, había ido a otras entrevistas que tenía pendientes, acompañar a su hermosa amiga Opal a comprar ropa para una fiesta que tendrían el viernes, canceló la reunión que tendría su padre con esos constructores pero le suplicó que la pasara para la otra semana porque quería participar en la elección del diseño, su padre accedió sin preguntar, también se reunión con Mako para ir a almorzar juntos y hablar acerca de sus vidas, de cómo le encantaba Korra, cosa que hirvió su sangre porque a ella también le gustaba pero no había mencionado nada ni a él ni a Katara de que ya se habían visto cuatro veces, solo se limitó a contarle que chateaban. No quería ser bombardeada con preguntas por esos dos jóvenes porque tarde o temprano le sacarían toda la verdad. Asami se conocía por mantener lo más privada su vida amorosa y personal, no le agradaba vivir en el mundo de la fama, amaba lo que hacía pero esto lo pagaba con un alto precio ¡SU PRIVACIDAD!

La atleta no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que se le clavaba a cada rato de una "admiradora secreta" que ya no era tan secreta porque no disimulaba en lo absoluto, la sureña había evitado a toda costa entablar conversaciones con la modelo ya que por lo visto lo que le había dicho esa otra noche no le sentó muy bien a su receptora, porque tampoco la había buscado, solo se limitaba graciosamente a "acecharla" de lejos, cosa que le causaba risas. Su vida en esos dos días había sido de cambios, aprovechaba su mañana para ir a correr y tomar fotografías junto con su mejor amigo, regresaban al apartamento para alistarse para ir a trabajar, compraban desayuno, pasaban a recoger a Suki, se dirigían a la oficina, cada quien con sus respectivas responsabilidades, habían ido a supervisar una construcción de una casa que tenían desde hace dos semanas atrás, todo estaba sin novedades. En las tardes junto con su "amor imposible" Suki, iban a clases de idiomas, la joven de cabello corto asistía a inglés mientras que ella perfeccionaba su francés, había dejado a medias ese idioma ya que en Ba Sing Se, empezó a aprender, pero como por cuestiones de trabajo tuvo que darles pausa, terminaba sus clases e iba a dejar a Suki a su vivienda y luego se dirigía al gimnasio. Convenció a su amiga para que fuera con ella al gimnasio de Bolín, lo cual aceptó con gusto, pero sería a partir del lunes ya que tenía que "prepararse mentalmente". Además de todas esas carreras de su vida agradecía que Hiroshi había pasado la reunión de la presentación de las propuestas que le tenían al empresario para el lunes de la otra semana ya que mañana no "tenía tiempo". Pero algo que la tenía inquieta realmente era que habían sacado "otro chisme" de ella y con su amigo Mako, empezaba a detestar a esa gente amarillista, atoraban su buzón de mensajes con preguntas acerca de él y de Katara, no solo de esos chismosos sino que también con los fans de estos dos, pero algo que la tenía estrenada era las locas fanáticas de Mako, que siempre la vivían insultando, comentando tonterías en sus fotografías y etiquetándola en todo lo que publicaban, habían personas que realmente caían bien pero eran contadas, la mayoría la sacaba de quicio. Pero no se quejaba porque en parte era su culpa por aceptar salir con esos jóvenes.

– Por fin vierneeees – Escuchaba en toda la oficina a un joven de ojos verdes.

– Por fin – Decía alzando los brazos –. Y lo bueno de todo esto es que no tendremos esa tediosa reunión jaja no tengo ganas de estresarme.

– ¿Tienen planes chicos? – Preguntaba la joven de cabello corto.

– No yo no – Respondió el ojiverde.

– Yo menos – Decía la morena haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a un club? – Preguntaba con una enorme sonrisa.

– Eso suena genial – Le devolvía la sonrisa.

– Si ¿En dónde es? – Cuestionaba insistente –. ¿Con quiénes más iremos?

– Sólo seríamos nosotros y el club se llama El Oasis es muy bueno.

Bolín abrió la boca y puso su mano en el pecho en señal de asombro –. Suuukiiiii no sabía que eras una fiestera desenfrenada – Dijo en tono exagerado.

– Sukiii necesitas rehabilitación – Imitó a su amigo.

– Ya basta chicos – Se tapaba los ojos con su mano derecha mientras se sonrojaba –. Ustedes dos – Señaló a los jóvenes –. Necesitan divertirse más, salir con alguien, ir a bailar.

Bolín volteó la mirada hacia su mejor amiga y se empezó a reír.

– Suki tiene razón Korra, deberías de divertirte más, quizá encuentres a "alguien" – Decía haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Korra estaba rojísima, quería matar a ese muchacho.

– Bolín tiene razón Korra, quizá encuentres a alguien – Hablaba inocentemente.

– S-Sii gracias Suki tienes razón – Daba su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Los jóvenes terminaron sus pendientes, Bolín se despidió de las jóvenes y se fue, Suki y Korra irían a casa de la primera para buscar que llevarse ya que después se dirigirían a la academia de idiomas y al gimnasio para conocer el lugar en donde se inscribiría para luego ir a arreglarse en el apartamento de los amigos.

La joven modelo siempre era puntual así que a las seis menos cinco ya estaba entrando al gimnasio para hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Estaría ocupada por la noche, pero eso no le impedía "ponerse en forma" pero ella sabía que mentía, solo quería ver a Korra. Así que empezó a estirar un poco mientras buscaba a una morena con sus ojos, pero lo que vio no le pareció nada agradable, ahí estaba la morena, pero junto con una chica que para su vista era demasiado "fea" para la bajista, ambas reían mientras hacían estiramientos. No Asami no estaba celosa (si le preguntaban) comenzó a hacer cardio para distraerse, pero no podía veía como Korra tenía puesta una mirada risueña sobre esa tipa –. ¿Será esa la tal "Naty"? ¿O es otra zorrita? ¿Por qué carajo la morena la ve de esa manera? – Empezó a tener celos de esa mirada ella quería ser vista así y no solo ser espectadora, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que un fornido joven de tez blanca estaba haciéndole señas para que reaccionará.

– Bolín perdona no te vi – Decía apenada bajando de la caminadora –. Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta que veía a su amiga – Imploraba su traicionera mente.

– No tengas pena – Le regaló una enorme sonrisa –. Empecemos con la rutina nueva te parece.

Asami asintió y seguía cada paso que el ojiverde le daba.

– Este ejercicio te ayudará a afirmar tus piernas y brazos, aunque no hay nada mejor que hacer algo de pesas para los brazos – Le sonreía dulcemente.

Asami le había dicho que eso de las pesas no iba con ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando sin querer le dijo que quizá haría unos quince minutos de pesas.

– ¿En serio? – La joven asintió –. En ese caso le diré a una amiga que te ayude si, ya la conoces es Korra ella podrá ayudarte en eso.

La actriz sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago con solo escuchar ese nombre –. No metas la pata Asami por favor – Se recomendaba internamente.

Ya estaba a punto de culminar con los ejercicios que el joven de aura alegre le había dejado, se le pasó tan rápido en tiempo observando a esa morena junto con esa chica que no lo sintió y eso significaba una cosa ya le tocaban los ejercicios con las pesas con esa ardiente morena. Solo con pensar en ello se convirtió en un manojo de nervios andante.

– Ya puedes ir por aquella área Asami, te están esperando – Le dijo una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos y la reacción fue pegar un gritillo ahogado.

– Gra... Gracias Bolín – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso en marcha.

A paso lento e inseguro se dirigió en donde se encontraba la bajista y su mente empezó a bombardearla con preguntas –. ¿Será que ya sabe? ¿Bolín habló con ella o eso me toca a mí? ¿Pareceré una loca desesperada? ¿Qué pensará si sólo llegó y este chico no le dijo nada? – Pero sus preguntas cesaron cuando la morena le hacia una seña para que llegara con ella –. Ufff que alivio – Decía mentalmente mientras llegaba a su destino.

– Hola Asami ¿Lista para sudar? – Le decía la morena mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Sudar? ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿Justo ahora Korra? – Pensaba en doble sentido la peli azabache –. Hola, si estoy lista – Afirmó mientras devolvía el gesto.

– Muy bien comencemos con estas de diez kilos ¿Te parece? – Le extendía su mano derecha dos pesas negras en ésta.

– Si perfecto – Respondió mientras extendía su mano para tomar las dichosas pesas pero su impresión fue tanta que dejó caer una en el pie de la ojiazul.

– ¡Ay! – Se quejó la de tez tostada –. Pero que Vatuus – Alegaba entre dientes con una voz ronca mientras agarraba su pie.

– Carajos que pensabas cuando las agarrabas con una mano Asami – Hacia una sonrisa culpable –. Perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho – Se acercó a la chica herida.

– No no no, quédate ahí por favor – Extendía su palma para frenar las acciones de la modelo –. Ya se me pasará – Mordía su labio inferior mientras cerraba sus ojos.

– Sí que eres pendeja Asami – Se abofeteaba mentalmente.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Korra? – Escuchó otra voz femenina dirigirse hacia su víctima improvisada.

A Asami se le encendió la sangre al ver como la joven que había estado vigilando para que no se le acercara a "su morena" estaba atendiéndola por culpa de sus propias manos – Genial Asami sigue dándole oportunidad para que se acerquen más – Musitaba mentalmente mientras recogía las dos pesas que, para su estilo sí que estaban pesadas.

– No pasa nada Suki ya se me quitó el dolor no fue grave – Se sonrojaba.

– ¿Estás segura? – Tomaba el hombro y cintura de la sureña para ayudarla a ponerla de pie.

– Si claro mejor empecemos – Y se dirigía a traer otras pesas para ella.

– Korra – Le llamó en tono bajo la de tez blanca –. ¿Crees que puedas cambiarme las pesas? –Se sonrojaba levemente –. Es que si están algo... Pesadas... – Sonrió como una niña.

– Oh claro ¿De cinco están bien o de dos? – Preguntó.

La actriz iba a enojarse por la pregunta pero al ver esos ojos azules que no transmitían burla sino sólo una pregunta sincera le sonrió.

– De cinco están bien, gracias.

Le llevó las nuevas pesas y las tres empezaron con los ejercicios. Asami creyó que haría una sesión a solas con la morena, pero era obvio que no dejaría a esa tal Suki ahí a un lado. La bajista les explicaba los tipos de estiramientos y movimientos que tenían que hacer para que de una manera más "rápida" sus brazos se tonificaran. Obviamente con mucho más de tiempo que llevarían unas cuantas semanas o meses.

La joven fue tan atenta cuando les explicaba a ambas como tenían que hacer los estiramientos que a las dos pupilas las corregía ella misma colocando sus fuertes pero delicadas manos en distintas partes de su cuerpo para que hicieran bien lo que ella les decía.

Asami no dejó pasar esa gran oportunidad así que hacía que esas posiciones que eran "difíciles de llevar acabo" las hacia mal para que esas achocolatadas manos le "instruyeran" para corregir esa postura a la correcta dada por la "instructora".

Suki se dio cuenta de los coqueteos que le hacia esa joven modelo a su amiga pero no dijo nada además Korra nunca se iba a dar cuenta, ella era muy inteligente pero cuando se trataba de indirectas era pésima percibiéndolas.

A la actriz la ponía mal que su atención se enfocará en esa tipa que al parecer tenía mucha "confiancita" con la morena – ¿Dónde la conoció? ¿Y desde cuándo? ¿Será otra se sus amantes? ¿Era su nueva novia? – Su mente infringía daño en cada pregunta que se hacía.

– Asami ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la ojiazul acercándose a ésta.

La modelo abrió sus ojos como platos, había estado vagando en su mente y no se había puesto a hacer lo que su instructora postiza le había dicho.

– S-sii – Tartamudeó –. Emm ¿Me puedes repetir lo que tengo que hacer? Por favor – Suplicó.

– Claro – Le sonrió dulcemente –. Separa tus piernas – Imitaba lo que decía –. Baja tus brazos lo más que puedas con las pesas y las levantas lentamente hasta que estén a ciento ochenta grados a tu pecho y mantenías así hasta que termines de contar hasta veinte ¿Entendido?.

La de tez lechosa asintió e imitó cada movimiento que le fue indicado. Sus ojos vieron que ambas mujeres hacían esos mismos movimientos.

Habían terminado y con eso también el tiempo en el gimnasio en donde se podía dar el gusto de ver a la bajista. Las tres fueron a los cambiadores. Se limitaron a colocarse un sudadero para encaminarse al edificio. Iban a la misma dirección por un momento pensó en agradecer la pequeña instrucción pero cierta personita no se apartó de su objetivo.

– Adiós Bolín te espero allá – Agitaba su mano en la dirección de su mejor amigo.

– Llego en quince, así que se apresuran – Gritaba despidiendo a sus amigas.

– Bien ¿Creó qué tenemos suficiente tiempo no crees? – Tomaba entre sus brazos un brazo moreno.

– Así es – Le sonrió infantil –. Además puedo enseñarte algunas canciones mientras llega Bolín.

– Me encantaría, nunca he tenido el placer de verte tocar – Reía mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro moreno.

Suki era casi del mismo tamaño que la morena. Y la confianza que se profesaban estas dos era espectacular, se llegaban a entender tan bien. Antes de trabajar con ella, había conocido a la morena en la oficina donde trabajaba, oficina que frecuentaba ésta, ella era la asistente jurídica de un abogado que era amigo de la ingeniera. Y hablaban siempre cuando éste hacia esperar a la chica de ojos azulados por largos periodos de tiempo, habían intercambiado números, pero no eran de charlar mucho. Cuando el abogado y amigo de la ingeniera falleció se llevó junto con él el trabajo de la asistente, estaba pérdida pensaba ella, hasta que la morena (Y salvadora) le ofreció un empleo, ella no podía creerlo llevaban más de ocho meses de no hablar y solo la llamaba para ofrecerle empleo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se reunió con ella en las oficinas del Polo Sur y ahí acordaron en que trabajaría. Los grandes beneficios que tenía en su puesto eran envidiados por muchos, así que dio lo mejor de sí para ayudar en lo que más podía a su heroína. Y así empezaron a trabajar juntas no solo en lo laboral, sino que también en lo personal, ya que era su asistente personal tenía que involucrarse en la vida cotidiana de la joven Wolff y le agradaba tanto esa chica de gran corazón. La conocía bien compartía secretos que ni el mismísimo Bolín conocía sin duda alguna era su mejor amiga y está también la consideraba como una. Ambas se conocían muy bien, aunque pensaran un tanto diferente no era problema para ninguna. Quien las veía en el trabajo pensaría que era la típica relación de Trabajador-Jefe, pero eran más que eso y ellas lo sabían. Eran las mejores amigas fuera del horario de trabajo y eso le encantaba a la pelicorto porque podía opinar en la vida de Korra y viceversa tanto laboral como personal.

Asami seguía a esas dos –. ¿Qué? No las estas siguiendo porque vamos para el mismo lugar – Se defendía de las suposiciones absurdas de su conciencia, fingía escuchar música chatear para escuchar la charla de las dos jóvenes.

– Me encantaría también verte tocar Korra – Pensaba la modelo mientras se adentraban a la recepción del edificio.

Se dirigía a los elevadores junto con dos jóvenes y esperaron a que este llegara. Estaba a punto de cuestionar algo más acerca de estas mujeres cuando su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. La estaban llamando y por el timbre personalizado sólo podía ser una persona.

– Aló – Contestó –. Hola, si si, iré – Sonreía dulcemente –. Claro allá te veo, bye – Y cortó la llamada.

– ¿Y cómo te fue en la cita con esa chica, Korra? – Preguntaba juguetona.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué chica? – Rascaba su cabeza como tratando de recordar.

– Ay Korra la asistente, esa tal Melissa.

– Si cómo te fue Korra – Pensaba enojada aún estaba al celular.

– Pues súper, es una chica muy divertida – Alzaba los hombros –. Pero no es mi tipo ¿Sabes?

Asami abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa se asomaba con malicia en sus labios rojos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Si es muy linda y simpática!.

– Así es sácale más información – Se hablaba internamente mientras seguía al celular.

– Y sí que lo es pero no sé no es mi tipo, me agrada pero sólo para una amistad – Respondía sincera –. No sentí química con ella y sabes como soy con esas cosas.

La modelo saltaba de emoción con esa pequeña confesión. No solo la asistente no tenía oportunidad con su morena, sino que también respondía a la pregunta que rodó por su mente toda esa hora en el gimnasio –. ¿Sentirá química conmigo? – Se preguntó mentalmente.

– Si te entiendo, pero insisto que debes darte una oportunidad con alguien Korrita, a veces hace falta algo de amor a nuestros corazones – Le aconsejaba sonriente mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la atleta.

– Quizá pero sabes que no es mi prioridad por el momento – Revolvía el cabello de su asistente.

Asami sintió algo de celos por esa acción de la morena pero ya no quería matar a esa joven que los causaba, estaba pensando en lo que la morena confesó – ¿Fue una indirecta? ¿Por qué no era su prioridad buscar a alguien? ¿Le había mentido esa noche? – Dejó esas preguntas sin respuestas ya que ambas mujeres se dirigían a la salida del ascensor mientras le deseaban feliz noche. Ella correspondió la despedida y fue a su ático.

– Wooow que hermoso lugar – Hablaba con asombro – ¿Ésta es la "cueva" que mencionan siempre con Bolín?

– Así es – Afirmó –. Es asombroso ¿Verdad?

– Muy asombroso y además que tienen una maravillosa vista acá – Se acercaba a los ventanales de éste.

– Eso es lo mejor de todo – Hablaba desde la cocina mientras sacaba algunas bebidas de la refrigeradora y unas golosinas a su amiga.

Se sentaron en los sillones frente a frente y Korra estiró su mano para tomar su hermoso bajo.

– ¿Quieres escuchar algo? – Jugaba con las cuerdas de su bebé.

– Si si si – Respondía con entusiasmo –. Quiero ver a la diosa tocar ese instrumento – Decía burlona mientras recordaba que así era como Bolín llamaba a la bajista cuando hablaban de instrumentos musicales.

Sin más Korra encendió la bocina y corroboró si estaba afinado su bebé para empezar a tocar.

– Bien, escucha con atención – Decía mientras empezaba a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas* en bajo.

Asami se dirigía a su sillón para descansar un rato aún tenía tiempo antes que llegase su amada amiga por ella. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Así que dormiría un rato para descansar cuando escuchó algo.

– Korra – Pensó rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al balcón que estaba frente a su sala. Se acercó a este y escuchaba un sonido bien hecho de un bajo. Sonrió sin proponérselo de sólo imaginar la concentración de esa joven. Sin duda alguna tenía que pedirle que tocara algo para ella ya que sería un momento hermoso ver tan adentrada a esa bajista en los sonidos que emitía –. Le gusta el rock – Habló bajo mientras de deleitaba con esos perfectos sonidos.

Ahí estaba Suki tan concentrada en cada movimiento de los dedos de Korra que se paseaban con precisión en esos trastes. Y su otra mano se movía. a tal velocidad que se asombrara que su jefa fuera tan experta en ese instrumento. Conocía muy bien esa canción ya que la morena siempre ponía música en su oficina compartida, usualmente siempre escuchaba rock y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que ella también compartía un poco ese gusto de la bajista. Terminó la canción y no esperó mucho para escuchar unos pequeños aplausos que provenían de la joven que tenía enfrente.

– Wow Korra eres asombrosa – Felicitaba con una enorme sonrisa .

– Gracias Suki, es una de mis favoritas – Dejaba a un lado su bajo.

– ¿No has pensado en hacer un grupo? – Preguntaba pensativa.

– Créeme que si pero no hemos tenido tiempo con Bolín practicamos una que otra noche y fines de semana pero los otros miembros no viven acá – Encogía sus hombros.

– Oh que mal pero tienes razón – Admitía con fastidio.

– Si además ni vocalista tenemos jajaja así que no podemos ni ir al parque siquiera por diversión – Sonreía al recordar que ninguno de los miembros de su "banda" cantaba bien.

– Jajajaja creo que ese también es un factor importante – Se carcajeaba con la confesión de Korra.

La bajista imitaba a su amiga aguantando las ganas de reír exageradamente – Demasiado importante... Hablaba entre risas.

Asami pasó el resto de la noche con esos sonidos del bajo de la sureña en la cabeza –. Sin duda es mejor escucharlo en persona que en los vídeos – Dijo a su conciencia que siempre la acompañaba cuando hablaba sola.

Ya era hora de que su mejor amiga Opal la llegara a traer, estaba lista para divertirse a lo grande, vería a muchos amigos y amigas además de compañeras de trabajo. Esperó sentada en su sillón esperando la llamada de su amiga y revisaba sus redes sociales. Le echaba un vistazo a ese perfil que visitaba frecuentemente (siempre) tenía muchísimos seguidores desde que Mako y Katara la siguió, veía cada foto, cada vídeo y también leía uno que otro comentario. Se había dado cuenta que la morena no era tan bien recibida por las fans de su querido amigo –. "Típico de locas fanáticas" – Susurró, ella sabía muy bien cual era ese problema.

A las ex novias de su amigo nunca les iba de lo mejor, recibían lo peor por parte de las fanáticas de éste, desde más críticas, comentarios negativos e insultos. La última novia que tuvo hasta sufrió una agresión por parte de una loca desquiciada que era fan del cantante y a decir verdad la pobre de la morena a pesar de no ser nada del ídolo, ya tenía su nombre apuntado en varias listas negras ya que las especulaciones de la prensa no eran nada buenas para la imagen de los dos jóvenes y como nunca nadie de los dos desmentía nada esa enorme noticia se hacía cada vez más grande.

– Supongo que no les afecta las noticias – Habló para sí mientras leía un recién mensaje ingresado en su celular.

~Ya estoy cerca, empieza a bajar – Opal.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al ascensor, con eso daba inicio a la mega fiesta que tendrían.

Ambos chicas daban los últimos toques de maquillaje para empezar a partir hacia esa dichosa fiesta. Bolín las esperaba pacientemente en el sillón de la sala, una vez salieron hacia la sala tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil que se encontraba en el sótano.

Los tres jóvenes planearon salir con otro grupo de amigos que se encontraban en la ciudad. Sin duda alguna se la pasarían muy bien, los dos ingenieros no eran mucho de ir a bailar, pero sabían cómo divertirse y esa noche no era la excepción. Una vez estando ya el enorme grupo de personas en su mayoría conocidos se adentraron a ese club tan bien visto por la cuidad. Había desde modelos hasta cantantes, jóvenes actores, bailarines e hijos de empresarios. Estaban dispuestos a divertirse y solo eso harían.

– Que bueno verte de nuevo Sami – Gritaba un poco mientras tenía un vaso llena con algo de ron.

– ¡Mako! Igualmente creí que ya no venias a fiestas – Respondía en el mismo tono mientras tomaba un sorbo a su vaso.

–¿Qué? Eso nunca, ya sabes hay que disfrutar de las pocas vacaciones –Levantaba el vaso y bebía rápidamente.

– Eso si ¿Quieres bailar? – Le invita a mientras terminaba con la bebida.

– Será un placer – La tomó de la mano e iban a la pista de baile.

Estaban pidiendo más bebidas. Bolín había invitado a Yue la amiga de Korra a bailar, Suki aun esperaba a su compañero de trabajo con el que había aceptado salir y Korra esperaba a su pareja para ir a romper esa pista de baile.

–Hola señoritas – Les tomaba el hombro a cada una mientras las saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Tahno – Dijeron al unísono –. ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó la morena.

– Un vodka doble gracias – Respondía el joven de ojos celestes.

Tahno trabajaba en la empresa del señor Von en el área de diseño de interiores, era el mejor para ese puesto además era muy buen amigo de los jóvenes ingenieros y la asistente de la morena. Él había conseguido las seis entradas para ese club tan exclusivo y al parecer sabía cómo divertirse.

– Les encantará el lugar chicas – Recibía su bebida –. Tiene fama de ser uno de los mejores clubes de la cuidad – Alzaba su vaso en forma de brindis.

– Por la diversión y la amistad – Dijo la joven de cabello corto.

– Por la diversión y la amistad – Repitieron los otros dos chicos.

– Aló... – Gritaba mientras de tapaba un oído para "escuchar mejor" – Acá estoy en las bebidas de lado derecho, acá te espero, besos – Colgaba la llamada.

– ¿Ya viene tu amigo? – Preguntó la joven a su amiga.

– Si dice que acababa de entrar se tardó porque no encontraba parqueo – Respondía mientras daba un sorbo.

– Hola chicas ¿Me extrañaron? – Decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Demasiado casi lloro por tu ausencia – Fingía dolor en su pecho mientras ponía cara triste.

– Eso pensé jajaja – Saludaba a ambas jóvenes.

– Iroh te presento a Tahno, Tahno él es Iroh – Presentaba a sus amigos la ojiazul.

Ambos se saludaron estrechándose las manos y Tahno se llevó a Suki a la pista de baile.

– Mírate te ves hermosa – Veía de arriba a abajo a la ingeniera.

– Gracias Iroh tú también te vez muy apuesto – Imitaba a su amigo.

Éste pidió otros de vasos con licor para entrar en ambiente mientras hablaba con la morena.

– ¿Y ya iniciaste de nuevo con tu bebé? – Preguntaba curioso recordando como la morena en modo de desesperación había pedido que fuera a su casa por su bajo para que cuando se vieran se lo entregara, pasando como por un mes con éste.

– Si lo toco todas las noches – Respondía sonriente –. Muchas gracias por traérmelo general, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti – Decía sincera

– No tienes que agradecer Korra, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre.

– Tú también cuentas conmigo siempre también – Bebían rápidamente la bebida.

– ¿Vamos a bailar señorita? – Se ponía de pie mientras extendía su mano a la de Korra y así llevársela a la pista de baile.

– Será un placer General – Tomó la mano de este para adentrarse a la pista de baile.

La música era bastante variada, procuraban poner de todo un poco para que nadie se quedara sin bailar, desde bachata y salsa hasta electrónica y pop. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo de estar bailando y decidieron ir por mas tragos.

– Dos Martini doble por favor – Pidió la de labios rojos.

– Creo que esta música no la puedo bailar mucho – Admitió el joven cantante.

– Yo tampoco jajaja creo que solo veremos bailar a la gente mientras cambian de música –Alzaba los hombros –. Elijamos a las mejores parejas que veamos y las calificamos ¿Te parece?

– Jajaja Asami tú y tus juegos pero acepto – Tomaba las bebidas y le daba una a su amiga.

– Mira a esa pareja de allá – Señalaba a dos jóvenes rubios –Son muy buenos, les doy un ocho.

– Yo les doy un siete – Decía mientras veía a la pareja –. Mira esa que está al fondo – Señalaba a otra pareja –. Les doy un ocho, no están nada mal.

– Concuerdo, también les doy un ocho – Respondía mientras bebía su Martini.

Calificaron como a siete parejas más y se reían de algunos que no eran tan buenos bailando pero admiraban su valentía.

-– Oye ve a esa pareja –Señalaba.

– ¿Cuál los de rojo? – Alzaba una ceja.

– No la chica del vestido corto azul que esta con el joven alto de negro – Señalaba nuevamente para que su amiga viera.

– No los logro ubicar – Alzaba los hombros mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos para "poder ver mejor".

– Es que quizá suene raro pero esa chica se parece un poco a Korra.

Asami se atragantó con ese trago que acababa de tomar sólo con escuchar ese nombre (Que le parecía hermoso) e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por localizar a esa pareja que veía su amigo. Al visualizar después de una gran escaneada por parte de sus globos oculares al fin pudo encontrar a esa "pareja".

Ambos jóvenes se limitaron a emitir algún tipo de sonido, estaban tan adentrados en visualizar cada movimiento que hacía ese dúo.

Korra llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul oscuro corto algo suelto con dos telas, la de abajo más gruesa que la otra que era transparente pero del mismo color, en la parte de arriba (siempre con las dos telas) era sin mangas con una abertura que partía desde un poco arriba de su ombligo que dejaba al descubierto en medio de sus bien formados senos, y esa piel expuesta la cubría la tela más ligera con brillos plateados, aunque estaba "cubierta" dejaba que a cualquiera que la viese hiciera volar su imaginación. Llevaba unos hermosos zapatos altos del mismo color que el vestido y su cabello suelto que revoloteaba con cada movimiento que hacia su pareja.

– ¿Crees que sea su novio? – Preguntó el ojiámbar con algo de celos incluidos.

– No sabría decirte – Trató de sonar lo más relajada ya que Mako no podía sospechar que ellas ya se conocían y peor aún que a ella le gustaba –. Porque si me gusta ¿Verdad? – Se cuestionaba mentalmente.

– Ese tipo se ve muy apuesto – Hablaba nuevamente Mako su semblante era serio y algo enojado.

– La verdad que sí, se ve muy apuesto desde acá, pero ¿Quizá sólo sean amigos? – Trataba de calmar a su amigo ya que lo conocía y cualquier escándalo iba a ser la sagrada comida mañana para la prensa.

– Quizá, es que la verdad Korra no habla mucho de su vida personal y no sé quisiera saber más de ella – Confesó el cantante.

Asami sabía lo que se sentía eso y lo peor que con la misma chica, o sea apenas si la había conocido y ya la había visto con cuatro personas (Una solo escuchó pero era igual). Estaba tan celosa como Mako, quería saber quién era ese joven y que intenciones quería con su morena, no tenía que perderlos de vista.

El cantante no quitaba la vista de esos jóvenes que bailaban increíble y tan bien sincronizados, si, tenía celos y muchos. No era secreto entre sus amigas de confianza que él gustaba de Korra, nunca había conocido persona tan increíble y sincera que desde que la conoció a querido fortalecer su amistad para dar el "siguiente paso" pero le costaba, realmente no quería cometer errores con ella y echar a perder la amistad que había forjado con la magnífica sureña.

Ambos veían como estos hablaban plácidamente, podían ver esa "Química" que envolvían a sus acechados hasta que una voz muy conocida les saco de su "vigilancia".

– Hey chicos los estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estaban? vamos a brindar y tenemos que estar todos – Se colocaba en medio de estos y los abrazaba guiándolos al lugar donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y conocidos.

– Opal, gracias es que estábamos descansando porque bailamos un rato ¿No es así Asami? –Volteaba a ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.

– Si si si – Hablaba rápido –. Bailamos bastante tiempo – Le regalaba la mejor sonrisa a su amiga.

Esta no preguntó más sólo se limitó guiar a sus amigos al otro lado del club en la parte alta.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron los tres amigos juntos, Opal era muy buena amiga de Mako, se unieron mucho para una campaña de una línea de ropa y les tocaba viajar juntos durante un tiempo. Y ocasionalmente salían a divertirse un rato con varios amigos en común.

– Mako... – Codeó a su compañero de vigilancia.

– ¿Dime? – Acercaba su oído hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba la de tez pálida.

– Desde acá tenemos mejor vista – Giraba sus ojos hacia la parte baja, específicamente donde estaba una pareja muy particular.

– Perfecto – Dijo sonriendo mientras veía que esos dos se alejaban de la pista.

Asami se sentía "en común" con su amigo ya que podía fingir que "ayudaba" mientras realmente ella quería saber quién era ese tipo.

– Ya extrañaba salir contigo Korra – Sonreía grandemente.

– Yo también Iroh, reviviendo memorias – La devolvía la sonrisa.

– Así es, hey vamos por más tragos ¿De acuerdo? – Tomaba delicadamente la mano morena de su compañera.

– Si vamos quiero embriagarme mucho – Abrazaba el brazo fornido del joven.

– Tráenos unos whisky por favor – Indicó el joven de ojos ámbar mientras devolvía la mirada a su hermosa amiga –. Korra... ¿Y ya pensaste lo que te comenté la otra noche?.

– Emmm... Si sabes y estoy fascinada con la idea solo que por el momento no he encontrado el lugar indicado ya sabes – Levantó sus hombros algo resignada.

– Si quieres yo podría ayudarte sabes – Colocaba su mano alrededor de su barbilla –. Conozco a alguien que trabaja de eso y podría ayudarte gustosamente.

– ¿En serio? – Abría sus ojos – Wow me ayudarías mucho sabes, ya que tiempo no tengo y si le digo a Bolín no estará de acuerdo.

– Si me imagino Korra pero él tiene que entender que también necesitas más espacio – Recibía los dos vasos y le dirigía uno a la morena.

– Sabes cómo es Bolín, va a pensar que no lo quiero pero bueno, tarde o temprano se enterará ¿No? – Tomaba un pequeño sorbo y arrugaba su cara –. Mierda que fuerte.

– Si, tienes que hablar con él a la larga te ayudará ya verás – Guiñaba un ojo mientras daba un pequeño trago.

– Tienes razón, sabes me hace bien charlar contigo estas cosas – Le sonreía suavemente.

– Ya sabes Korra siempre estaré aquí para ti – Levantó su vaso para chocarlo ligeramente con el de su amiga –. ¿Hasta el fondo? – Alzaba una ceja retadora.

– Hasta el fondo y que traigan otra ronda pero de tequila – Sonreía maliciosamente.

– Están emborrachándose – Informaba Asami a su amigo.

– Creo que quizá solo son amigos ¿No lo crees?.

– Si eso creo no se han besado ni nada – Alzaba los hombros.

Ignoraron a esos chicos "supuestamente" mientras trataban de divertirse, des estresarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas, rumores y cuanta cosa implicaba estar en sus posiciones. A lo largo de la noche los dos jóvenes amigos se dieron cuenta de varias cosas. Una de ellas era que la morena y ese joven fornido solo eran amigos. Asami pudo visualizar a los otros dos amigos de la morena y confirmar que la joven del gimnasio era solo su amiga ya que la había visto bailar con un joven. Se habían perdido tanto en su mundo que se olvidaron de todo riendo y compartiendo una excelente noche y madrugada con buenos amigos, pasaron el disgusto de que afuera del club había una jauría de paparazzi pero no se entretuvieron mucho para entrar al automóvil que los esperaba.

Asami y Mako aceptaron la invitación de ir a quedarse a la mansión Beifong ya que querían seguir charlando cuando ambos despertaran de la borrachera que cargaban encima. Además que querían saludar y convivir con esa familia tan agradable y graciosa de Opal.

Los seis se juntaron para emborracharse como nunca en su vida, bailaron hasta que sus pies pidieron que se detuvieran. Se la pasaron muy bien y cuando ya todos querían irse pidieron un taxi que los llevaría a sus apartamentos, la pareja de Bolín se fue antes ya que su hermano la llegó a traer, Tahno se despidió de los cuatro jóvenes que restaban especialmente de Suki que para nadie era un secreto que este gustaba de la asistente de una de las ingenieras principales de la corporación. Los cuatro jóvenes amigos se dirigían a la morada de los ingenieros ya que aceptaron pasársela ahí hasta que estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos. No sintieron cuando llegaron a su apartamento, solo tiraron todas sus pertenencias a un lado de la puerta.

Era más de medio día y unos hermosos párpados con sombra corrida empezaban a llenarse de la claridad que regalaba el magnífico astro a través de la ventana.

– Mmhh – Carraspeó quejumbrosa – ¿Dónde carajo estoy? – Pensó al ver que definitivamente ese no era su cuarto ni mucho menos su cama, estiró su brazo izquierdo para estirarse y se topó con un cuerpo rápidamente abrió sus ojos y visualizó a una joven de cabellos cortos completamente enchamarrada boca abajo –. Mierda no recuerdo nada – Susurró iba a estirar su brazo derecho cuando encontró otro cuerpo, su corazón se alteró no esperaba a otra persona. Poco a poco giro hacia el otro lado y se encontró con un joven de cejas pobladas con una camiseta blanca y sus pantalones que usó la noche anterior profundamente dormido –. Creo que estábamos muy cansados – Pensó la joven modelo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos tenía demasiado sueño.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al baño, estaba soñando que estaba en uno y eso no era buena señal, llegó al más cercano (de visitas) y pudo cumplir su objetivo, se vio al espejo y se percató de las enormes ojeras que tenía –. Pero fue una increíble noche – Se dijo riendo a su reflejo.

Se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la sala de donde había desertado, recordó que el sueño ni les dio tiempo de llegar a sus habitaciones. Sonriendo vio a sus amigos profundamente dormidos, Bolín estaba en un sillón mediano donde salían sus piernas del mismo porque obviamente él era más grande y en su mejilla derecha se podía observar la saliva seca que seguían un camino por la comisura de sus labios, Suki por el contrario estaba en el sillón grande abrazando una almohada de éste y estaba ligeramente tapada con la chaqueta de su amigo ingeniero y por último Iroh de encontraba acostado cerca de la mesa recordaba vagamente que ambos decidieron dormir en la alfombra ya que el otro sillón era demasiado pequeño para cualquiera de los dos.

Buscó su celular y abrió la cámara –. Será un recuerdo divertido – Pensó mientras tomaba muchas fotos tanto de lejos donde se podían observar a sus tres amigos y también tomó muchas a cada uno. Se limitaba a mover su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Se dirigió a la cocina, prepararía algo de comida para cuando despertaran sus amigos.

Ambos asintieron sonrientes y siguieron comiendo. Los dos invitados saludaron a la matriarca de los Beifong, a pesar de que era grande tenía un aura muy juvenil. Gracias a ella habían crecido grandemente tanto en fama como en fortuna, era mánager de sus hijos y ella decidía que les convenía hacer y qué no.

Hablaron a cerca de sus proyectos y esta les dio varios consejos los cuales obviamente iban a seguir. Además, que les aconsejó no hacer aclaraciones de nada acerca de los rumores, eso haría que creciera más su fama. Era un arma de dos filos, la modelo lo sabía pero lo aceptó, además ya estaba dentro del negocio no iba a cambiar mucho su vida.

Los cuatro amigos se la pasaron jugando videojuegos mientras comían. Se reían y se burlaban uno del otro.

– Ya me tengo que ir chicos – Se despedía sonriente la pelicorto.

– Adiós Suki cuídate mucho, fue un gusto verte de nuevo – La abrazaba amigable.

– Gracias Iroh igualmente fue un gusto verte – Devolvía el abrazo

– Nos vemos luego Suki – Le besaba la mejilla mientras la envolvía en un abrazo con ternura.

– Nos vemos – Le besaba.

– Te llevaré abajo para agarrar un taxi – Le indicó mientras abría la puerta.

– Muchas gracias joven – Le hizo una reverencia mientras se burlaba.

– Pase adelante señorita – Seguía la corriente haciendo una reverencia extremadamente exagerada.

Ambas reían mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

– Estuvo muy buena la fiesta Suki – Se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –. Gracias por la invitación.

– No agradezcas Korra, era lo menos que podía hacer hemos estado demasiado estresados.

– Mucho y la otra semana será peor – Hacia su típico puchero.

–Pero saldremos rápido ya verás – Suspiró.

– Si pronto estaremos en la obra Suki y ya será otro ambiente fuera de papeles.

– Pero vendrán otro tipo de papeles – Alzaba una ceja.

– Suki por favor no estropees mi sueño – Fruncía sus cejas y boca.

– Jajajaja okay okay.

Ambas salieron del elevador hacia la calle principal. Como cosa extraña no había muchos automóviles en ésta. Suki revisaba su celular y vio algo interesante.

– Korra mira – Extendía su celular al rostro de la morena.

La bajista tomó el celular y leyó toda la novedad.

– Wow, no me imaginé a Mako con Asami jajaja – Rió alzando los hombros –. Supongo que así es el mundo de la fama.

– Sí que extraño ese par se ven como dos buenos amigos – Colocaba su mano en la barbilla –. Aunque así de ven tú y Bolín.

– Pero yo no me beso con él – Señaló a su amiga.

– Bueno eso si – Decía mientras paraba un taxi.

– Que te vaya bien Suki – Le dio un abrazo –. Cualquier cosa me avisas por chat o llámame ¿Si?

– Tu igual Korra – Se despedía de ésta – Lindo fin de semana.

Mako y Asami se despidieron de la familia de Opal y se depusieron a ir al apartamento de Asami en el carro del cantante que le habían ido a dejar por la tarde.

– Me contó Katara que hablaste con Korra – Dijo Mako viendo a su amiga.

– Así es, hablamos por Instagram y eso – Se limitó a contestar.

– ¿Pero han salido o algo? – Interrogó mientras conducía.

Asami había pensado muy bien esas preguntas la noche que conoció a la morena en persona y no quería dar detalles de ese encuentro y los otros...

– No, solo chateamos – Sonrió lo más fingido que pudo.

– Ella es grandiosa, deberías de invitarla a salir algún día.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Alzó una ceja, el objetivo de Asami era saber que habían visto en esa sureña y compararlos con su punto de vista.

– Pues las veces que he salido con ella me he sentido tan bien ¿Sabes? Me hace sentir como un chico normal y nunca nadie me había hecho sentirme así – Volteó la mirada hacia su copiloto y le sonrió.

– Eso es – Se dijo Asami mentalmente –. Lo mismo sentí yo esa noche en la cena, el gym y en la playa – Se dijo así misma recordando esos encuentros que había tenido con la morena.

– Woow creo que debe ser increíble sentirse así.

– Y lo es Asami – Le tomó la mano –. Es como si pudieras olvidar por un momento que estas ante el ojo público cuando paseas con ella – Dijo emocionado –. Y créeme Asami, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, tanto tiempo estuve buscando a alguien que me hiciera sentir así con su presencia y se siente mucho mejor que en mi imaginación – Afirmó emocionado.

No estaba demás decir que a la modelo le hervía la sangre por la forma que Mako hablaba de Korra de su Korra. Pero quería averiguar más acerca de ella y su relación con Mako.

Si ella afirmaba y conocía más a la morena, se pondría en la batalla para hacerle frente a su amigo, era una guerra que estaba dispuesta a luchar.

– Pero ¿Ella te ha dado indicios que lo que quiere es algo contigo? – Cuestionó sin reservas.

– Pues... – Hizo una pausa – No lo sé sabes, hablamos todos los días, chateamos todo el día y por las noches vídeo chateamos y hablamos de todo un poco, pero no sé me cuesta saber interpretar las acciones – Alzó sus hombros.

– Mierda mierda mierda, vídeo chat nocturno ¡¿En serio?! – Pensó muy molesta –. ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió? – Se bombardeaba mentalmente.

– Oh ya veo, pero ¿Ella ha hecho cosas que te hagan pensar que quiere algo más? – Continuó sacando información.

– No la verdad no, se comporta como una amiga, ya sabes. Me manda chistes, vídeos graciosos, fotos que toma de vez en cuando y además... – Hizo una pausa –. Abre esa guantera – La señaló y Asami se dirigió hasta ésta para abrirla –. Saca esa bolsa y revisa lo que hay dentro – Indicó el joven.

Asintió nuevamente y se sorprendió que dentro de esa bolsa habían tres cartas con hojas de colores y escritas a mano. También una tira de fotografías que de seguro los dos se habían tomado en una de sus "citas". Su estómago era un revoltijo enorme, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco al imaginar lo que decían esas cartas.

– Esa bolsa me dijo que las hacen de donde ella viene y las cartas ella las hizo – Le regaló una sonrisa –. Sé que no parece gran cosa pero cada una de esas cartas dicen cosas muy positivas sabes, me las dio en varias ocasiones en donde estaba de bajón.

– ¿Puedo? – Señaló las cartas, le carcomía la duda pero estaba fingiendo muy bien para no parecer una celosa maniática.

– Si puedes leerlas – Le indicó con una sonrisa infantil.

Asami era un manojo de nervios, abría poco a poco esos sobres que contenían los escritos de esa hermosa morena, extendió la hoja de colores y vio la letra de la sureña y sonrió, no era la letra más hermosa de todas pero si era muy clara además que se le notaba que tenía una excelente ortografía, esa pequeña carta tenía pequeños consejos y buenos deseos personales (de la ingeniera para Mako) palabras de aliento. Las tres cartas eran así, sin ningún indicio de "amor oculto" también observó esa tira de fotos que estaban entre las cartas, vio detenidamente cada gesto que hacia la morena y su amigo, se veían tan felices los dos pero lo que realmente la hizo feliz fue la cara de su amigo de varios años atrás, nunca lo había visto sonreír tan grande y sinceramente como se veía en esa tira. Entonces entendió, Mako no solo quería a esa morena para un rato como a la mayoría de sus ex, no, él hablaba en serio cuando decía que sentía algo especial por esa increíble y espectacular mujer.

Al contrario de ella, nunca pensó algo más allá de lo carnal con la bajista, sólo para satisfacer sus deseos y después diría adiós –. ¿Sería egoísta si peleo en esta lucha? Mako es mi amigo y lo he visto sufrir por encontrar a alguien indicada – Emociones de culpa tocaron la puerta de su corazón haciendo que sintiera vergüenza por su manera de pensar –. Carajo Asami, conoces a la chica quizá más increíble de todo el mundo ¿Y tú solo te preocupas por llevártela a la cama? ¿En serio? – Se reprendía mentalmente –. Tienes que dejar de ser tan egoísta, no puedes compararla como todas las que has tenido Asami, ella es diferente – Pensaba y pensaba, mientras más hacia este verbo más se sentía culpable por todas esas veces que desnudó a la morenas con su mirada.

– ¿Te gustaron? – Preguntó el cantante sacando de su mundo a la modelo.

– Son simplemente hermosas Mako – Le sonrió sincera –. Sin duda es una chica increíble y tienes que luchar por ella – Apretó su hombro.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada, no intentaría nada con la atleta, si quería conocerla pero esas cartas, las benditas cartas habían tirado por los suelos cualquier pensamiento primitivo que aún tenía rondando con dicha chica

– Muchas gracias Asami, eres la mejor – Le lanzó un beso mientras aparcaba el automóvil.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador para ir al apartamento para seguir jugando con los muchachos, tenía planes para esa noche con los dos jóvenes y los llevaría a cabo. Presionó el botón para ir hacia arriba y este indicaba que se encontraba en el sótano dos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que un sonido bien conocido salía de su pantalón.

– Hola princesa ¿Y ese milagro? – Se burlaba.

– Hola Korrita, sabes que solo te llamo para darte buenas noticias ¿No?

– Jajaja tienes razón, dime ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas? – Sonrió mientras veía el ascensor que casi llegaba.

– Pues ¿Qué crees? – Hizo una pausa –. Iré a Cuidad República la otra semana amiga – Gritó emocionada

El ascensor se abrió y entró e inmediatamente visualizo que estaban esos chicos que había visto en las noticias, veían algún tipo de vídeo cómico en el celular del joven.

–¿Qué? ¡!No lo puedo creer! – Dijo emocionada –. ¿Cuándo vienes querida?

Los jóvenes levantaron la mirada y chocaron con esos hermosos ojos celestes llenos de felicidad. Se quedaron mudos al ver a la bajista con una camiseta negra muy bien tallada y unos shorts cortos que dejaban a la vista esas hermosas piernas morenas tonificadas y unas sandalias.

Asami no podía creer su mala suerte, cuando había decidido por fin hacer lo correcto, se le pone la tentación en carne y hueso frente a sus ojos y Mako no podía creer la buena suerte que tenía, ahí estaba la morena dueña de sus pensamientos y celos de la noche anterior.

– Hola... – Saludó en un susurro el ojiámbar quien se dirigía a abrazar a la joven.

– Hola – Susurró la morena devolviendo el abrazo.

– El lunes por la mañana ¿Me irás a traer verdad?.

– Si si si, obviamente te iré a traer personalmente, solo mándame la hora para estar puntual ¿Te parece? – Se dirigió a la joven de tez blanca para saludarla.

Asami estaba ida totalmente, era una situación tan extraña. Mako abrazando a Korra, ella hablando con saber quién para quedar en ir a traerla, ella inclinándose a saludarla. Esta solo sintió un fuerte brazo moreno y unos labios en su mejilla, se sonrojó demasiado rápido.

– Hola – Le susurró al oído, acto que hizo estremecerla grandemente.

– Hola – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Korra se apartó de los jóvenes que ya no hacían otra cosa que observarla, presionó el botón que la llevaría a su piso.

– Me parece perfecto Korrita yo te mando la información – Respondió emocionada –. Me contó mi primo que estaba en la ciudad.

– Así es ayer salimos a bailar a un club – Dijo sonriente –. Terminamos muy borrachos y durmiendo en la alfombra de la sala – Reía bajo mientras contaba su hazaña.

El par de famosos solo se limitó a escuchar a la morena que charlaba de manera normal por celular y esa confesión hizo que los dos sintieran celos, solo que nadie los mostró, o no tanto para que la sureña se diera cuenta.

Una carcajada resonó por la bocina del celular –. No puedo creerlo – Reía fuertemente –. Sí que saben divertirse.

– Nunca me había divertido tanto con Iroh y los chicos créeme – Reía –. Cuando vengas tenemos que ir a ese club, es muy lindo el lugar.

El ascensor llegó al piso de la morena y esta se despidió a lo lejos de los chicos y siguió charlando.

– ¿En la alfombra? – Alzó la ceja el ojiámbar –. Creo que la veo más lejos Asami – Puso una mirada triste.

– No hicieron nada Mako, vi que estaban después con unos muchachos más tomando como locos – Le tocó el hombro.

Se dirigían al apartamento, abrieron todas las ventanas de la sala y la puerta corrediza del balcón, hacia demasiado calor, podían decir que estaban a unos pasos de tocar el sol.

Asami le dio una pantaloneta a Mako que había dejado hace tiempo ahí y ella se colocó del mismo modo que su amigo, un short y una camiseta. Querían pasar tiempo hablando y viendo series el resto de la tarde y así lo estaban haciendo.

Cuando entró al apartamento pudo observar a sus dos amigos listos para ensayar un poco. Bolín y Iroh tocaban un poco la guitarra. Los dos jóvenes esperaban ansiosos a su bajista para empezar a practicar.

Cuando eran más jóvenes y estos estudiaban juntos habían hecho una mini banda que tocaba en algunas actividades estudiantiles, pero después de que ambos se graduaran no les quedó de otra que deshacer el grupo, ya que también el baterista y la cantante se habían trasladado a otro establecimiento.

Pero a pesar de los tres jóvenes aun "practicaban" con las pistas de sus canciones favoritas y eso les agradaba mucho ya que podían sentirse como en los viejos tiempos.

– Mi querida bajista por fin vienes – Señaló el sillón para que ésta tomará asiento.

– Si es que no pasaba un taxi rápido puedes creer – Se excusó.

– Bueno ¿Cuál tocamos? – Preguntaba ansioso el ojiámbar.

– Podríamos hacer una pequeña lista en el reproductor y tocar las que vayan sonando ¿Qué les parece? – Sugirió el ojiverde.

– Por mi estaría bien, pero ya sabes cuales – Le guiño la morena.

Los tres jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde noche tocando sus canciones* una y otra vez. Les encantaba esa unión que tenían con la música, de alguna manera los conectaba y relajaba. Reían y corregían algunos errores, disfrutaban mucho de sus compañías.

Un piso arriba de los músicos se encontraban dos jóvenes comiendo frituras y bebiendo gaseosas.

– ¿Escuchas eso? – Preguntó bajándole el volumen a la Tv.

– Sí, es allá fuera ¿No? – Se levantaba sigilosamente yendo hacia el balcón mientras era seguida por su "pareja"

– Es en el piso de abajo – Susurró el de cejas pobladas.

– Creo que es Korra y sus amigos – Afirmó mientras trataba de escuchar un poco más.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Korra vive acá? – Abrió sus ojos como platos.

– Emm si obvio, acaso no la viste que se quedó en el piso de abajo – Le pegó suavemente en la cabeza disimulando que había metido la pata con contarle eso.

– Ahh cierto pero no creía que viviera acá no sé nunca le pregunté – Alzaba sus hombros mientras seguía escuchando.

Asami puso los ojos en blanco y siguió escuchando esos hermosos sonidos, reconocía muy bien el bajo y sabia que era la morena que lo tocaba, su mente empezó a imaginar a la joven y ella sola en una habitación escuchando esos sonidos provenientes de las cuerdas de ese instrumento tocados por una hermosa chica de ojos azules, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro.

Por el contrario, en la mente de Mako vagaba aquel recuerdo en donde llevó a la morena al estudio y vio que ésta se embelesaba en un bajo, fue ahí cuando supo que era el instrumento preferido de su "amor platónico" y cuando la vio tocar su corazón se volcó lleno de un mar de sentimientos hacia esa sureña. Ver la dedicación que ponía cuando ejercía una serie de notas sobre ese instrumento que transmitía pasión, pasión de la ojiazul al tocar ese bajo.

Ya no dijeron nada, ambos estaban entusiasmados por la idea de que abajo de ese piso se encontraba esa morena que había despertado diferentes emociones en ellos cuando estaba tocando arduamente con sus amigos.

Después de regresar de su rutina de ejercicios matutinos junto con Bolín y Iroh se dispusieron a desayunar y luego a bañarse. Los dos jóvenes ingenieros tenía una importante reunión en donde le mostrarían los diseños variados que tenían para la gran idea de Hiroshi, estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

Sin más se metió a bañarse, se tomó su tiempo ya que tenía tiempo de sobra, se relajó un rato bajo en agua tibia y al salir secó y humectó su cuerpo. Quería ir lo más presentable posible.

Se colocó un hermoso pantalón tallado gris, y una blusa blanca manga larga, con el cuello abierto, su saco gris del mismo color que su pantalón y unos zapatos altos negros. Su cabello castaño largo, suelto, no se abotonó toda la blusa dejó por lo menos tres botones para no sentirse oprimida. Tomó su cartera y salió de la habitación para esperar a Bolín.

Korra era una de las personas que odiaba grandemente vestirse formal pero se sentía más imponente cuando vestía así y además no le quedaba nada mal, recibía muchos halagos cuando la veían en esas prendas, pero fue algo difícil acostumbrase a estas, su amiga Azula le había ayudado a comprar su ropa formal al igual que andar con tacones, ella era más de botas de trabajo y tenis pero debido a que tenía un importante puesto en la compañía tenía que parecer como tal. Agradecía grandemente tener a su amiga para que le ayudara con esas cosas.

Por fin llegó su mejor amigo y camarada vestido con un hermoso traje negro y camisa verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, su peinado muy galán, combinado con un portafolio de cuero, lo gracioso de eso ultimo era que en éste no había nada más que puros papeles con dibujos que ambos hacían cuando estaban aburridos, algo de dulces, snacks y una cajita de madera que contenía las piezas de paisho. Pero por fuera se veía muy elegante.

– Bien es hora de irnos – Comentó y salieron del lugar para dirigirse al sótano donde se encontraba la moto de la morena.

Ya era lunes y eso significaba que a las doce tenía una importante reunión que debida de asistir junto con sus padres.

Estaba algo distanciada de ella misma, ayer se la había pasado con su amigo todo el día hablando, salieron a caminar un rato y se encontró con esa morena como unas siete veces, sabía lo que la tenía así pero no lo iba a admitir, era demasiado cobarde como para admitirlo.

Se colocó su mejor ropa formal. Una falda de tela en forma tubo pegada negra que tallaba sus curvas muy sensualmente, unos tacones altos del mismo color, una blusa roja de 3/4 de manga con dos botones sin abotonar no quería llamar mucho la atención y llevaba un botón del lado derecho de su pecho con el logo de industrias futuro, su cabello húmedo suelto del que emanaba un delicioso aroma a jazmín, se maquilló y salió de su ático hacia uno de los autos que tenía en el sótano, agarró su deportivo color cereza y se dirigió a Industrias Futuro con su padre.

Recordó que su mejor amiga Katara tenía una entrevista en vivo en la radio así que sin más buscó la emisora y esperó a que ella hiciera acto de presencia.

Iba a llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa de su padre cuando le hicieron una pregunta a su amiga que le llamó la atención.

– Como conocí a Korra es algo muy personal pero como es ella pues opino que es la persona más increíble que he conocido, me cayó tan bien que no dude en presentársela a mi amigo Mako, ellos se volvieron amigos y pues la relación que tengan ellos no es mi deber comentar nada ya que solo ellos sabrán que es lo que hay entre ellos dos.

– Pero ¿Qué viste tú en esa chica que ya volcado Internet con preguntas sobre ella y ustedes dos? – Preguntaba el muchacho que la entrevistaba.

– Ella es una persona en la que se puede confiar y aunque quizá no entienda por completo la situación que pasa, es muy buen a para darte consejos, a mi sinceramente lo que me llamo la atención de ella fue que no se interesó por completo en publicar ninguna de las fotos que nos tomamos cuando nos conocimos y eso que ella misma me confeso que era fan mía desde mis inicios – Se escuchó una dulce sonrisa –. Es una persona increíble y me alegro mucho que se haya puesto en mi camino porque la considero una muy buena amiga.

– ¿O sea que crees que ella no está interesada en la fama?

–Estoy cien por ciento segura de ello.

– ¿Has visto los vídeos cuando algunos paparazzi se la han topado en la calle?.

– Claro que los he visto mi hermano me preguntó ¿Hey ya viste ese vídeo de tu amiga con los paparazzi? Y me mandó el vídeo y realmente me sorprende la actitud que ella toma con ellos.

– Exacto, se ve claramente que no le interesa en lo más mínimo la atención que le prestan pero cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te va con los preparativos de tu boda?

Y ya no escuchó más tenía que ver esos vídeos que había mencionado el entrevistador. Así que aun no bajándose del auto buscó el vídeo y encontró tres de estos.

Se quedó asombrada de como charlaba con los camarógrafos y esta evadía cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con sus amigos, de ella no preguntaban ya que nunca la siguió en redes sociales y además que nadie tenían idea que hablase con otra famosa (o sea ella) –. Vaya que no nos siguió ningún loco a la playa esa noche – Susurró para sí .

Decidida salió del auto, ya no quería tener a esa morena en su mente, ya no, se había prometido no seguir pensando en ella para dejarle el camino abierto a su cantante y amigo favorito Mako.

– Hola padre ¿Cómo estás? – Cerraba la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse a abrazarlo.

– Muy bien quería hija – Besaba a su hija –. Toma asiento por favor – Indicó el mayor.

Esta se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su padre –. ¿Y mamá?

– Ella vendrá dentro de media hora, pasó a hacer un mandado desde temprano – Respondió amablemente.

–Ya veo y porque me hiciste venir tan temprano papá – Se quejó como toda niña berrinchuda.

– Asami, son las diez treinta de la mañana no llores – Se reía grandemente de su hija.

– Sabes que odio madrugar papá dormí tarde ayer – Alzó los hombros.

– ¿Tu nuevo novio no te dejó dormir? – Preguntó seriamente alzando la ceja.

– ¿Qué? Jajaja ¿Es por Mako verdad? – Veía de forma graciosa a su padre.

– Así es Asami, sé que no debo meterme en tu vida pero ese muchacho tiene muy mala fama de ser un mujeriego cariño – Se veía preocupado –. Sólo quiero que te cuides hija mía.

– Muchas gracias papá pero no salgo con Mako, es como mi hermanito – Le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a su progenitor –. Cuando tenga a alguien en mi vida sabes que yo misma te lo diré.

– Que alivio – Exhaló pesadamente –. Ahora ayúdame a revisar el correo por favor, sabes que no entiendo nada de eso y a Melissa la mandé a comprar unas flores.

Por un momento Asami recordó esa "cita" que tuvo cierta morena que supuestamente tendría que estar fuera de su mente y no vagando en ésta como lo estaba haciendo. Revisó dos correos no leídos que estaban en la computadora de su padre, eran para confirmar la hora de la reunión y para avisar que revisaran el menú de sus almuerzos, como sería la reunión a medio día.

Imprimió el menú para enseñárselos a su padre para que eligiera algo y justo a tiempo llego su hermosa madre.

– Hola mami, te ves preciosa – La abrazó fuertemente.

– Hola hija tú también te ves hermosa – La besaba mientras agarraba la hoja que su hija le extendía.

– Es el menú que mandaron de la constructora, dijeron que como seria a la reunión a la hora del almuerzo, podríamos comer todos juntos en la junta – Le sonrió dulcemente.

Los tres eligieron los platillos y esta contestó el correo enviando lo que comerían los cuatro ya que también iría la asistente de su padre.

– Por lo menos estaré ocupada para no pensar en ella – Pensaba con optimismo.

Estaban haciendo los preparativos para la importante reunión, solo esperaban la confirmación del menú y estaría casi todo.

Probaron el proyector, las presentaciones, las iPads que utilizarían los que llegarían para ver los detalles de los diseños, los micrófonos que utilizarían y por último y no menos importante sus atuendos. Los ingenieros estaban nerviosos ya que presentarían los diseños por primera vez ellos mismos, diseños en los que trabajaron arduamente junto con el primo de Bolín, pero él no se daba a conocer por que tenía pánico escénico a hablar en público así que era su trabajo reemplazarlo obligatoriamente. Faltaban acerca de cuarenta minutos para la reunión así que fueron a su oficina para "prepararse" y con eso se referían a jugar un rato Gta 5 en la televisión que tenían ahí.

Como era típico en los empresarios llegaron media hora tarde. Parquearon la camioneta de donde bajaron los dos más grandes y la asistente y en un deportivo cereza bajo una joven muy elegante y sensual, se colocó sus lentes de sol y se dirigió hacia sus padres que ya estaban junto con una chica.

– Es un gusto recibirlos en nuestras centrales – Saludaba con una linda sonrisa la joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

– ¿Pero qué carajo? – Se dijo mentalmente reconociendo a la chica.

– Si me pueden seguir para ir a la sala de la reunión – Dijo amablemente y se volteó para empezar a caminar.

Los dirigió al segundo nivel a la sala de las reuniones y les indicó el asiento de cada uno. Era una hermosa mesa en forma de U no tan grande y ellos se sentaron en la curva de esta, frente a ellos estaba la pantalla de proyección una computadora en una mesa del lado derecho y unas iPads en sus lugares.

– En un momento vienen los ingenieros para iniciar la presentación – Indicó la asistente, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

– Por fin vienen – Rodó sus ojos con algo de molestia.

– Cállate que aprovechamos a jugar un rato – Abrazaba a su amiga.

– Eso si – Abrazaba a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaba a la sala as grande que tenían. Chequearon que ambos estuvieran presentables y al darse el visto bueno, Suki abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.

Korra se quedó muda, ahí estaba el señor Hiroshi y su esposa pero eso no fue la que la dejó así sino que fue la señorita que estaba al fondo, era la chica que había acorralado la semana pasada en ese ático. Su piel se erizó por completo – Esto no está pasando ¿Cómo rayos no me lo imaginé? Hiroshi Sato padre de Asami Sato la modelo más hermosa de toda ciudad república y por qué no decirlo de todo el mundo – Se dijo a sí misma.

Pero no era hora de pensar esas cosas no quería entrar en pánico, por Raava tenía una presentación que dar y no podía permitir que sus nervios la traicionaran. Como pudo lleno su cuerpo de calma y paz.

– Hola Korrita, te presento a mi bella esposa Yasuko – Y ésta la saludó activamente.

– Mucho gusto señora Yasuko – La abrazó igualmente.

– Y ella es mi hermosa hija Asami – La presentó.

Asami no podía creer su mala suerte ¿O era el destino? Ahí estaba la mujer que paseó toda la mañana en su mente, ahí estaba apuntó de saludarla –. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo tengo que actuar? – Se cuestionaba pero se detuvieron sus preguntas al sentir unos cálidos brazos sobre ella y una voz que ronroneaba cerca de su oído.

– Y vaya que si es hermosa – Se dijo para sí misma –. Mucho gusto señorita Asami – La abrazó tímidamente.

Ambas terminaron el abrazo y el señor Sato presentó a Bolín a su esposa e hija respectivamente.

Korra logró calmar sus nervios e inició con la presentación de los cinco diseños que habían hecho. Bolín se encargaba del manejo de la presentación tanto del proyector como el de las iPads, los Sato se observaban impresionados los diferentes diseños que explicaba la ingeniera, todos excepto una.

Asami observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la ingeniera, como movía sus manos para explicar cada detalle que tenían los diseños además de que su voz se escuchaba claramente debido a ese micrófono de diadema que tenía, hablaba tan claramente sin tartamudear ni inmutarse – ¿Será que sólo yo siento estos nervios? ¿Por qué se le ve tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no se ve súper guapa con ese saco? Esos pantalones que le tallan muy bien esas redondas y bien formadas nalgas – Si, su mente no le hacía caso por milésima vez – ¿Por qué el destino me juega esta movida tan sucia? ¿Acaso el destino quiere ponerme a esta morena en mi camino para burlarse de mí? ¿Es en serio destino? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Por qué cuando decido ponerle fin a acercarme con otras intenciones me la pones en el camino? – Se recriminaba con preguntas, preguntas que no podía responder.

Korra sentía la penetrante mirada verde sobre ella, pero trataba de ser fuerte y no ponerse nerviosa ya que sino su mente se bloquearía y echaría todo a perder.

– Muy bien es mi deber preguntarles si ¿Quieren que hagamos una pausa para comer o quieren terminar antes la presentación?

– Yo opinó que terminemos la presentación – Se aventuró a responder la señora Sato.

– Opino igual – Respondió el mayor –. ¿Qué opinas hija?

La modelo pegó un salto por el tacto que tuvo en su hombro.

Korra se rió por dentro ante la reacción de la ojiverde –. Definitivamente si estaba distraída – Se burló dentro de sí.

–¿Qué pasó? – Giró su rostro hacia su padre buscando una respuesta pero alguien respondió por él.

– Preguntaba si ¿Desea que continuemos con la presentación o hacemos una pausa para almorzar señorita Sato? – Resonó en la sala esa melodiosa voz.

– Yo dijo que terminemos y después comemos – Respondió lo más tranquila posible aunque su corazón no lo estuviera.

– Perfecto entonces continuemos – Se apresuró a hablar regresando a las presentaciones.

Al fin dieron por terminada la presentación y la familia Sato dio la respuesta de que diseño fue el que más les gustó, quedaron encantados con todos los diseños pero ese que habían escogido les había fascinado, el señor Hiroshi firmó los papeleos de aceptación del diseño y se dispusieron a comer.

En la sala todos empezaron a comer, las asistentes salieron de la sala para ir a comer más cómodas y dejar hablar a los "jefes". Bolín se sentó al lado de la señora Yasuko y Korra junto con Asami.

– ¿Y qué tal la presentación? – Se atrevió a romper el silencio.

– Excelente, estuviste muy bien. Tienes talento para hablar en público – La felicitó regalándole una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo.

– ¿En serio lo crees? – Abrió sus ojos de forma infantil con una enorme sonrisa.

– Completamente Korra y esos diseños estuvieron geniales – Le rió dulcemente.

– Muchas gracias, sabes no esperaba verte acá – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

El corazón de Asami dio un salto con ese acto –. Ni yo créeme – Se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja –. Cuando te vi fue como no sé... Entré en estado vegetativo por un momento jajaja.

– Jajaja ¿Tanto así? – Alzó la ceja.

Asami se puso nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó a más no poder –. Emm yo... Ya... No sé... Tú ya sabes... Eso... – Balbuceaba como experta en ese idioma.

– Ows eres adorable cuando te sonrojas – Llevó su mano por debajo de la mesa y le acarició la cintura –. Ya te entendí igual me puse nerviosa – Le guiñó el ojo y siguieron comiendo.

Asami ya no puso decir nada, ese tacto de la mano morena en su cuerpo la estremeció por completo.

Los padres de Asami hablaban con ambos ingenieros y los felicitaban por preparar tan excelente presentación. Los dos amigos se sentían muy orgullosos por ello. Ya después de un buen rato hablando y bromeando acerca de varias cosas los mayores Sato empezaron a despedirse de éstos amablemente y los cuatro se dirigieron al parqueo para despedirse con un abrazo amigable. Por último se despidieron de su hija y le dijeron algo que la dejó muda.

– Hija deberías de invitar a Korra a salir – Le sugirió su madre.

– ¿Qué? – Respondió sorprendida.

– No actúes como si no fuera obvio Asami, estuviste en toda la reunión perdida por esa chica – La codeó su padre con una sonrisa pícara.

– Mierda ¿Tan obvia fui? –. Sus mejillas se pusieron como el color de su blusa – ¡Mamá papá! – Los enfrentó patéticamente –. Creo que deberían de irse se les hará tarde.

– Piénsalo bien Asami conectaron tan rápidamente como si ya se conocieran de antes – Dijeron al unísono mientras se dirigían al carro.

Asami buscó con la mirada a los ingenieros que estaban charlando secretamente atrás del carro de su padres. Se hicieron a un lado muy cerca de la modelo y Bolín como si leyera su mente se despidió dulcemente y se fue de ahí.

– Iré a arreglar la sala de reuniones – Se excusó mientras desaparecía entre las gradas.

Visualizó a la asistente de su padre y de cómo veía a Korra por la ventana del automóvil y su sangre hirvió por un momento.

– ¿Ya te irás? – Esa voz la calmó de un momento a otro.

– Emm si eso creo ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Así es Asami acorrala a tu presa –. Se felicitó mentalmente

– Para ver si dejan abierto el portón o no – Respondió divertida.

– Ya que me estas echando creo que entrare a mi auto – Buscaba la llave en su bolso.

– Mmm ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver unos terrenos? – Preguntó sin voltear a ver a la hermosa modelo.

Asami estaba que no lo podía creer, una porque las invitaciones de la morena eran tan extrañas y la otra porque definitivamente el destino estaba colocando a esa hermosa sureña en su camino, camino que quería evitar cruzar por su buen amigo. Pero su corazón pudo más que sus pensamientos.

– ¿Es una cita ingeniera Korra? – Alzó la ceja con seriedad.

Korra no podía creer que a veces fuera tan estúpida con sus ofrecimientos impredecibles con esa joven pero ya había metido la pata y no podía quedarse atrás.

– ¿Quiere que sea una cita señorita Asami? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada graciosamente.

– Eso no me lo esperaba – Pensó la modelo pero tenía que ganar esta contienda de preguntas no podía sonrojarse nuevamente ante esa morena.

– Eso depende de usted ingeniera Wolff, si quiere que sea un paseo será un paseo si quiere que sea una cita lo será – Sentenció victoriosa o eso creía.

– Entonces será una sorpresa – Le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de lado.

– Perdedora perdedora perdedora – Eso pensaba la modelo que aparecía en su frente en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica la asombrara tanto? ¿Que será entonces? ¿Cita o paseo?

– No me defraude ingeniera – Guiñó el ojo a su acompañante en ese solitario parqueo.

– No lo haré princesa Asami – Hizo una exagerada reverencia casi doblándose por completo hacia el suelo y ambas rieron grandemente –. Te pasaré a traer a las 4:30pm a tu ático ¿Te parece?

– Me parece perfecto – Sonrió mostrando sus perlas.

– Ponte algo cómodo ya sabes tenis y eso – Sonrió de lado.

– Oye oye – Se le ocurrió la más grande idea –. ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez? Eres la jefa ¿No? Puedes salir antes – Alzó sus hombros pensando que la morena aceptara irse con ella.

Korra se llevó la mano hacia su mentón como pensando en esa posibilidad.

– Tienes razón – Respondió pensativa –. ¿Me das tiempo para ir por mis cosas y de paso decirle a Bolín que se lleve mi moto?

– Claro claro adelante te espero acá en el auto.

Vio como la morena nuevamente hacia esa exagerada reverencia (Acto que la hizo reír) y se marchaba hacia algún lugar de la constructora. Entró a su deportivo y esperó ansiosa a la morena.

– ¿No que ya no intentarías nada con esa muchacha? – Cuestionaba su conciencia que estaba cruzada de brazos viéndola con enojo desde el asiento del copiloto

– Lo sé lo sé – Rodaba sus ojos –. No haremos nada malo – Se excusó –. Sólo iremos a ver unos terrenos.

– Sili irimis i vir inis tirrinis – La imitaba mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Iba a responder pero alguien tocaba la ventana del copiloto. Desactivó el seguro y abrió la puerta.

– Hola ya vine – Entraba al automóvil mientras saludaba.

Asami observó que llevaba una mochila y ya no llevaba sus tacones por el contrario tenía unos tenis.

– Linda combinación – Se burló mientras encendía el auto.

– Ja ja ja que graciosa pero no me gusta usar zapatos altos – Movía sus pies –. Soy más práctica.

– Ya veo – Cruzaba el portón para ponerse en marcha.

– ¿Puedo poner algo de música? – Preguntó curiosa.

Asami volteó a ver a Korra por un instante y vio la imagen más adorable de la morena. Tenía sus ojos brillando como si se tratase de una niña pidiendo comerse una de las galletas que tenía prohibido comer. Sonrió suavemente y se aventuró a responder.

– Estás en tu auto – Volvió la mirada al frente.

– Gracias – Sonreía mientras encendía el radio y buscaba una buena estación.

Ya no hablaron en todo en camino en lugar de eso iban cantando a todo pulmón todas las canciones que emitían las potentes bocinas del deportivo. Las dos pensaban que nunca habían reído tanto, estaban felices de que se les hizo larga la llegada al hotel ya que había transito debido a la reparación de la calle principal.

Korra no podía creer que la modelo cantase tan fuerte y le impresionó las distintas interpretaciones que hacía de instrumentos musicales pero lo más gracioso fue cuando empezó a mover su cabello de un lado a otro pero no acabó ahí ella también le siguió la corriente y agradecía mil veces que el carro tenía los vidrios polarizados. Cuando al fin llegaron al sótano entre risas se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al ascensor.

– Asami... – Dijo en voz baja.

– Dime Korra – La vio curiosa.

– Esta muy lindo tu auto – Se rascó la nuca.

Esta vez Asami no esperaba que dijera nada la morena, nunca podría adivinar que pasaba por la mente de ella y era mejor así. Le estaba gustando ser sorprendida por esa sureña.

– Muchas gracias Korra – Apretó una de las mejillas de ésta.

– Si quieres llego a tu ático cuando esté lista.

– No no, si quieres bajo para que no vuelvas a subir ya sabes.

– Me parece, me llamas cuando estés bajando para abrirte la puerta.

– Bueno yo te llamo – Se acercó más a la morena.

Korra se puso nerviosa y por consecuencia se paralizó. La ojiverde quería hacerlo y no quería irse sin hacer eso que había estado en su mente desde hace rato. Reunió la fuerza de voluntad y valentía que aún tenía en su cuerpo y envolvió en un cálido abrazo a esa chica que atormentaba su mente con aparecerse cuando menos quería. Pero agradecía a ese destino de ponerla en su camino desde antes de saber su nombre, en ese abrazo transmitió todo lo que le agradecía a la sureña que fuera así de simple y real que no buscará nada más que pasar un buen rato sin lujos, sin necesidad de cámaras, agradecía eso y muchísimo más. Pero cuando Korra también la envolvió con sus brazos esta le transmitió paz, seguridad y sinceridad absoluta.

Korra no sabía el porqué de ese abrazo pero lo dio todo para transmitirle lo mejor que tenía a esa mujer, por su mente pasaba si ésta estaba agobiada o dolida pero no importaba, ella quería transmitirle que ella estaría ahí para ayudarla en lo que pudiera y no la dejaría sola a pesar de lo poco que la conocía. Estaban tan idas en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta que casi llegaban al piso de la sureña. Hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Las dos se separaron con fastidio ya que estaban a gusto así, se despidieron mudamente. Ambas para cada apartamento a prepararse para su paseo o cita no importaba lo que importaba era la presencia de las dos, solo eso.

Korra no pensó en lo que acababa de pasar estaba tan sumida en lo que haría al llegar al terreno no era una cita decente ni tampoco un paseo pero quería impresionar a esa joven que constantemente estaba en su mente, aunque no lo pareciese cada vez que era vigilada por esa modelo le causaba gracia la poca disimulación con la que lo hacía pero a la vez la hacía sentirse como una quinceañera.

Se puso un pantalón de lona azul y sus típicas botas negras una camiseta negra y una blusa manga larga de cuadros azules encima sin abotonar. Agarró otro par de botas, pero café parecidas a las de ella –. Por si lleva zapatos inadecuados – Susurró para ella.

Agarró su mochila y las metió ahí, luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos panes con jamón, queso y tocino al estilo Korra como los llamaban sus amigos, si algo le encantaba a Korra eran los embutidos así que esos panes llevaban toda clase de jamones y tocino (Todo frito).

– ¿Le gustara el jugo de naranja? ¿O referirá agua de coco? – Alzó los hombros sirviendo en varios pachones uno de cada uno también llenó uno con agua –. Por si no le gusta ninguno – Se dijo a sí misma.

Llegó a su ático y no supo como pero ya se estaba desvistiendo, su mente aún estaba en ese abrazo correspondido, en ese respirar, en esos brazos que la envolvían, en ese aliento que sentía en su cabeza, su nariz y cerebro aún recordaba ese olor que el cuello moreno desprendía. Pudo sentir sus fuerzas renovadas, su corazón lleno de una felicidad que nunca había experimentado. Ese abrazo, el mejor de todos, el que nunca había dado, el que tenía resguardado para una ocasión importante, un abrazo repentino y correspondido, un abrazo que pego todas sus piezas rotas, piezas que no sabía que estaban en ese estado, sentir ese corazón junto al suyo latiendo con intensidad, latidos que le dieron vida, vida a sus días tristes. No, no estaba exagerando, literalmente ese simple abrazo había hecho mucho en su interior, había llenado sus vacíos, la mala intención que tenía con esa chica habían desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora simplemente quería conocerla, sus gustos, lo que le molesta, sus pensamientos, sus sueños y miedos.

– Quiero saber cuánto más puedes impresionarme Korra – Dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa inmensa que se dibuja en sus labios rojos.

Se colocó un pantalón negro y una playera roja que le tallaba sus esbeltos senos. Y se colocó unas hermosas zapatillas rojas para ir bien combinada, se dejó su cabello suelto, se puso la hermosa chaqueta de Korra, se echó algo de su Chanel No. 5 y se dirigió hacia la salida tomó su bolso y se fue para el apartamento de la morena estaba muy emocionada porque por primera vez vería donde vivía esa sureña.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador y rápidamente buscó en su celular el número de la morena para decirle que saliera a abrirle.

Korra recibió la llamada y fue a abrirle la puerta, aún estaba friendo el tocino y armando los panes. Visualizó a la hermosa joven alta que iba hacia ella – Justo como lo supuse – Pensó al ver sus zapatillas –. Y le queda hermosa mi chaqueta.

– Hola Asami pasa adelante – La abrazo y beso su mejilla.

– Hola Korra muchas gracias – Se sonrojó levemente por el entusiasmo que tenía la joven y entró al apartamento.

– Si quieres puedes tomar asiento mientras termino unas cosas – Sonrió de lado mientras le señalaba uno de los sillones.

– Gracias Korra – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se quedó sola en la sala y pudo ver que estaba muy linda y grande, una mesa en medio de los sillones con varias latas de gaseosas y unos frascos con gomitas, bolsas de papitas y controles, tanto de los aparatos como de videojuegos, el lugar era un poco más pequeño que su ático pero estaba muy bien decorado y lujoso.

– Debe ser genial pasarla con estos jóvenes acá riendo un rato – Se dijo mentalmente.

También pudo visualizar que frente a ella el enorme sillón pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención sino que lo que había a la par de éste. Dos hermosas guitarras eléctricas, una totalmente negra y la otra de tres colores, negro, café y blanco.

Se paró para verlas más de cerca poco visualizar las cuerdas, tocando cada una a lo largo y ancho. Recordó cuando iba a clases de guitarra con un novio de la adolescencia, le había pedido a su padre comprarle una guitarra para "aprender" pero no fue hasta hace unos años atrás cuando realmente aprendió a tocar una sólo que eléctrica nunca le dio tiempo de aprender.

Se giró para volver al sillón pero a la par de este pudo ver algo que le llamó más la atención.

– El bajo de Korra – Pensó emocionada mientras se dirigía a éste.

Se colocó de cuclillas y acariciaba suavemente el hermoso bajo negro mate que tanto había visto en los vídeos del perfil de la morena, sintió nervios al pasar los dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de éste, recordó las veces que escuchó a la morena tocar, no, no solo había escuchado esas dos veces que estuvo con Mako y la otra donde estaba con Suki la que ya conocía porque era la asistente de la ingeniera. La había escuchado otras veces más y solo de imaginarla tocar ese imponente instrumento sonrió.

– ¿Quieres una habitación para el bajo y para ti Asami? – Preguntaba graciosa al ver a la joven embelesada acariciando a su bebé.

Asami pegó un brinco que la hizo caer sentada en la alfombra del susto que le dieron.

–¡Korraaaaaa! – Gritó mientras tocaba su pecho para evitar que se le saliera en corazón.

Korra se carcajeaba grandemente mientras se dirigía hacia la modelo y se puso de cuclillas.

– ¿Te estaba acosando esta mujer mi amor? – Acariciaba el instrumento como si de un cachorro se tratara.

Asami vio muy cómica esa escena y empezó a reír.

– Gracias Korra por ayudarme – Se levantaba con falso enojo.

– De nada – Comentó la bajista mientras se reincorporaba, ignorando graciosamente la falsa rabieta que estaba haciendo su invitada –. ¿Nos vamos?

– Okay vayámonos – Tomó su bolso.

Korra tomaba una mochila y ¿Otra mochila? –. Bien eso si es raro – Se dijo en su mente la ojiverde.

Se dirigieron hacia el sótano donde estaba el carro de la ingeniera.

–Nos iremos en este carro – Dijo la morena abriendo la puerta trasera y metiendo una de las mochilas delicadamente.

– Me parece bien – Observaba como la sureña cerraba puerta trasera y le abría la puerta para que pudiera ingresar.

A la modelo le pareció un hermoso gesto e ingresó al lugar del copiloto. Vio como la bajista rodeaba el Pick-Up con una mochila en sus manos.

– ¿Qué se trae entre manos? – Se preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Vamos a bordo antes que oscurezca – Encendía el automóvil y se ponía en marcha.

– Apresúrate entonces – Dijo con fastidio.

– Ya voooy – Alzó la voz y ambas terminaron riendo, entendían cuando fingían fastidio y eso era bueno.

Korra se aventuró a poner el Waze en su celular ya que no sabía dónde carajo quedaba ese terreno que Iroh y Azula habían visto, obviamente sin enseñarle a Asami a donde iban así que se puso su manos libres para despistarla.

– ¿Tocas la guitarra Korra? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Si, toco guitarra pero casi no me gusta – Desviaba un poco su mirada hacia la joven ojiverde.

– ¿Por qué? – Volteo a verla.

– Porque no lo sé – Alzaba una mano –. Siempre quise aprender a tocar guitarra.

Asami estaba emocionada, quería saber esa historia de la ojiazul, esa y muchas más.

– ¿Y por eso no te gusta? – Levantó una ceja viéndola con una sonrisa.

– Te contaré – Respondió viendo al frente.

– Justo lo que quiero – Pensó internamente, le asintió a su conductora.

– Bien, cuando era adolescente pues me llamó la atención aprender a tocar guitara y un tío me regaló la suya y así inicie con clases donde estudiaba pero después lo dejé y empecé a aprender a tocar batería, cuando terminé de prender ammm seguí con la guitarra para eso ya tenía unos dieciocho años y ya estaba avanzando en aprender nuevamente guitarra y luego me llamó la atención aprender a tocar el bajo jajaja – Reía por sus fallidos intentos –. Aprendí a tocar el bajo y le dedicaba la mínima parte a la guitarra pero no es mi pasión, me gustó más el bajo, toco guitarra pero como te digo no es mi fuerte – Desvío su mirada hacia su hermosa copiloto y le regalo una sonrisa, una que guardaba solo para ella.

– Woow que extraño jajaja – Decía mientras reía por la graciosa historia de la morena –. Pero lo bueno que al final aprendiste.

– Si eso si – Veía su celular para virar – ¿Y tú aprendiste a tocar algún instrumento?

– Sipi, guitarra pero solo acústica, eléctrica no mucho y también algo de batería.

– Vi un vídeo tuyo tocando guitarra hace un tiempo – Se confesaba.

– ¿Así? ¿Cuál? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Una donde te acompañaba un muchacho, no recuerdo bien.

– Oh ya sé cual, si casi no me gusta que me vean pero como ves, es uno de los precios – Decía tristemente.

– Te veías hermosa Asami – Tomó su rodilla suavemente –. Sabes no es mala la atención que te dan, solo tienes que verle el lado bueno – Le regaló nuevamente esa sonrisa.

Y ahí la de tez blanca entendió lo que había hablado el día de ayer con Mako de la sureña –. Ella siempre sabe que decir en el momento correcto y ¿Sabes? Eso me ha ayudado mucho, veo muchas cosas diferentes gracias a ella – Recordó las palabras que salían de la boca del ojiámbar. Y ahora ella lo experimentaba, era mejor aún sentir esa paz que emanaba de los hermosos ojos azules de esa chica a que se lo contarán, era mil veces mejor. Sonrió mostrando su linda dentadura y puso su mano sobre la mano morena que reposaba en su rodilla y acarició dulcemente esa piel.

Korra inconscientemente abrió sus ojos como platos veía el camino pero ese tacto la había hecho endurecer su cuello para no girarse, sabía que asustaría a la modelo si la veía así y para ser sincera le empezaba a gustar esos pequeños tactos que la modelo hacía con ella. Su corazón se tranquilizó y también acariciaba la rodilla de la actriz.

Asami sintió un poco de tensión en Korra al empezar su caricia y vio de reojo los ojos de la morena abrirse cosa que la hizo sonreírse dentro de sí, pero no paró la caricia y a su parecer fue una buena lección porque la morena empezó a acariciar su rodilla.

– Ya llegamos – Dijo la morena quitando con lamento su mano de la rodilla de su copiloto.

Asami también lamentó la ausencia de esa mano y al escuchar la voz de la morena puso su atención a su alrededor, había un enorme terreno lleno de árboles alrededor. Iba a abrir la puerta para bajar pero la morena la detuvo.

– Nooo – Gritó –. Aun no bajes.

Asami vio que agarraba la mochila y se bajaba de su asiento dirigiéndose a la suya.

Una vez estando frente a ella le dijo.

– Esos zapatos no te servirán acá Asamantha Sato – Sentencio seriamente.

– Pero entonces ¿Qué hago ingeniera Wolff? – Posó su mano sobre su frente con resignación fingida.

– Acá esta la solución señorita Sato – Le mostró su mochila –. Solo espero que calces lo mismo jajaja

Asami no entendió nada hasta que la morena saco un par de botas de la mochila.

– ¿Me permites? – Se puso de cuclillas y se aventuró a tomar una de las zapatillas de la modelo.

Se sonrojó grandemente ante la petición de esa chica y sólo pudo asentir apenada. Con mucha delicadeza como si de una pieza de arte finísima se tratara quito las zapatillas de la de tez blanca.

– Vaya pero que pies tan blancos – Dijo burlona levantando la mirada hacia los verdes de la doncella.

– Ya basta y apúrate – Alejó su mirada de la ojiazul sonrojada.

– Como ordene cenicienta – Se río sacando un par de calcetas de conejito de la mochila.

Asami nuevamente veía a esa morena que abría las calcetas que le enternecieron por completo.

–Están limpias ¿Verdad? – Se rió para que la morena escuchara.

– Obvio que si – Levantó su rostro y le sacó la lengua –. Y debes de sentirte muy halagada ya que son mis favoritas – Terminé de poner la primera e iba por la segunda.

El corazón de la ojiverde volcó de tanta ternura, estaba siendo arropada (Aunque sea de los pies) por la mujer que no dejaba su mente casi nunca y con las calcetas favoritas de ésta –. ¿Acaso puede ser más perfecta? ¿Cómo puede atraparme con un gesto tan sencillo? – Le cuestionaba a su conciencia que "Todo lo sabía".

– Ya está – Se levantó mientras extendía su mano invitando a bajar a su damisela.

Le extendió la blanquecina mano y bajo del auto y si, si le quedaron los zapatos de la morena, era como un número más grande pero no importaba. La ingeniera sacó delicadamente la otra mochila y tomó una caja que estaba en el suelo del sillón de atrás, cerró las puertas y colocó el seguro. La modelo vio raro a la bajista pero solo pudo ofrecerle su ayuda.

– ¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció amablemente.

– Gracias Asami – Le extendió la caja.

Esta la tomó y casi la bota. Era pesada y no podía creer que esa chica la agarrara como si nada

– ¿Y si mejor te ayudo con la mochila? – Sugirió algo apenada

– A ver – Tomó la caja –. No tengas pena la mochila lleva cosas delicadas y pesa bastante –Mintió.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un hermoso árbol que extendía sus ramas hasta lo más alto y los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas. Podían observar el hermoso cielo parcialmente despejado, ambas contemplaron el hermoso paisaje que estaba regalándoles la madre naturaleza. La de tez pálida sacó su celular y empezó a tomar fotografías mientras que Korra bajaba las cosas delicadamente, sacó una manta de la mochila y la extendió sobre el pasto.

También sacó su cámara de la caja y empezó a tomar fotos al árbol al terreno, al resto del bosque, el cielo y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía Asami contemplando el paisaje y sin decir nada tomo varias fotos de la chica que era envuelta con la claridad del sol.

– Se ve tan perfecta – Susurró mientras tomaba más fotografías, se mordió el labio y siguió tomando fotos hasta que caminó hacia la joven.

– Esta muy linda esta vista – Afirmó sin dejar de ver el cielo.

– Es preciosa – Veía a la misma dirección.

– ¿Y a qué venimos acá? – Cuestionó mientras volteaba su mirada a la morena.

– A conocer – Respondió sincera –. Me dijeron hoy por la tarde que era un excelente lugar e iba a venir a verlo.

– ¿Solo a eso? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Pues venden este lugar y he estado buscando un lugar para establecerme – Le sonrió.

– ¿Y lo compraras? – Preguntó con algo de pesar en su interior.

– Quizá, no lo sé aún tengo que ver el lugar – Le respondió serena –. Así que vamos.

Se colgó la cámara en el cuello tomó la mochila y la caja, Asami levantó la manta y caminaron hacia el resto del terreno, hacían pequeñas pausas para que Korra tomara fotos del lugar era bastante grande y lleno de naturaleza. A lo largo del camino se encontraron con tres ardillas, una mariposa que recién salía del capullo un pequeño nido que estaba colgando de uno de los árboles y un gran hormiguero y de todo esto la morena tomó fotografías.

– Tienes que mandármelas Korra – Exigía apuntando a la ojiazul.

– Como diga señorita Sato – Hacia la misma graciosa reverencia.

Asami rodó los ojos y negaba con su cabeza. Llegaron al mismo árbol del principio y la de tez lechosa extendió la manta.

– Hoy si esta oscuro no veo nada – Alumbraba con la linterna de su celular.

– Ahorita soluciono eso señorita no se preocupe – Bajó la mochila y la caja y abrió esta última sacando unas pequeñas lámparas que se sembraban en el suelo.

Asami empezaba a gustarle que Korra le hablase así, realmente se sentía como una princesa. Vio como esta sacaba seis lámparas de esa caja y las sembraba alrededor de la manta.

– Con razón pesaba tanto – Afirmó su mente ya que esa caja poseía no solo las lámparas sino que también dos linternas y varias cosas que no pudo identificar.

– Listo señorita, ¿Ya no tiene miedo? – Extendió su mano para que tomara asiento.

– Ya no tanto ingeniera – Tomó la mano y se sentó junto a la morena.

– Cualquier cosa me avisa por favor.

– Claro claro yo le informo si algo me molesta o asusta.

Korra sonrió y se acostó en la manta observando las pequeñas estrellas que se dejaban ver en ese hermoso cielo azul intenso. La modelo la imitó acostándose junto a la atleta. Se quedaron atentas en ver el cielo por un rato. Había un silencio entre ellas pero era un silencio cómodo.

– Mira una estrella fugaz – Alzó su dedo señalándola –. ¿Pedimos un deseo? – Volteó su cabeza hacia su derecha y se encontró con unos esmeralda sumamente preciosos.

– Si por favor – Le sonrió.

Sintió como su mano era envuelta por una mano fuerte pero suave y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Ambas cerraron los ojos y cada una pidió su deseo. Abrieron los ojos junto con un suspiro y se voltearon a ver, aún estaban sus manos entrelazadas y ese tacto era tan cálido agradable, transmitía paz y tranquilidad. En la mente de Korra jamás pasó el estar así con esa hermosa modelo –. ¿Estoy siendo muy precipitada? ¿Ella se sentirá bien conmigo? Creo que sé cómo averiguarlo – Lentamente hizo un pequeño movimiento como si quisiera separar su mano y la reacción que tuvo de la otra la impresionó.

Estaba tan relajada sintiendo ese pequeño calor en su mano hasta que un pequeño movimiento para alejarse de ella emergió de su compañera pero no, no la dejaría alejarse. Apretó esa mano y a continuación se acercó más al costado de la morena. No quería ilusionarse, no otra vez, desde aquel encuentro que tuvo con Korra en su ático había pensado en cada palabra que esta le había dicho y hasta se había prometido alejar esos pensamientos carnales que tenía con ella y conocerla de verdad y lo había cumplido, no eran deseos de sentirla, sino que se habían reemplazado con deseos de conocer de ella. Se giró para quedar sobre su brazo izquierdo y su acompañante la imitó, verde y celeste se encontraron en una misma mirada, infantil, feliz y tranquila.

Asami levantó su mano derecha y la coloco en las mejillas morenas rozándolas con sus tres dedos medios, sintió la suavidad de esta y de cómo se movían lentamente cuando la sureña empezó a sonreír grandemente dejando ver esa reluciente dentadura, estaba gustándole excesivamente hacer sonreír a la bajista, sus ojos achinados, sus mejillas abultadas, esa felicidad que llenaban sus ojos cada vez que lo hacía –. ¿Será que me estoy enamorando? – Preguntó a su conciencia que hasta ahora no había protestado en nada.

La ojiazul al sentir esos suaves dedos sobre su rostro no pudo evitar sonreírle como diciéndole que se sentía bien ese tacto y se aventuró a hacer lo mismo. Coloco su palma sobre la mejilla pálida de la modelo y con su pulgar empezó a acariciar circularmente esos bellos cachetes que parecían una fina porcelana, una hermosa y dulce sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de la tez nívea y la morena de deslumbró por tanta belleza que tenía tan cerca, era raro no hablar no emitir más que pequeñas risas ahogadas en sus gargantas ante esos pequeño y relajantes tactos recíprocos. Pasaron un buen momento así, analizando a profundidad sus miradas como si ahí pudieran encontrar respuestas de todos los sentimientos que empezaban a salir a flote en cada una de ellas, no podían estar más felices, creían que en tiempo se había detenido realmente así lo creían.

La joven atleta soltó lentamente la mano que aun tenia entrelazada con la suya y se levantó para recostarse en su codo. Poco a poco se acercó al rostro que parecía fina porcelana, de la más fina y cerró sus ojos junto con su acompañante de aventuras. Sus labios chocaron con esa fina piel y dulcemente la besó. La menor de los Sato sintió como una mano quería liberarse sin mala intención y dejó que acabará con su verbo, le sonrió y vio como ésta se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro y cerró sus ojos, no esperaba nada de la morena, le había quedado de lección, solo quería ser sorprendida por esas lindas ocurrencias y sintió como unos cálidos labios chocaban contra su piel, sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente. Era un beso, un beso que no se le daba a cualquier persona y eso lo sabía de antemano, sintió como esos labios se fruncían en su frente. En su estómago se podía sentir un zoológico completo paseando alocadamente provocando en todo su cuerpo despertando sentimientos que negó una vez volver a tener, pero era distinto, todo era muy distinto esta vez se sentía tan bien.

– ¿Asami?... ¿Tienes hambre? – Rompió ese agradable silencio.

– Emm... La verdad si jajaja ¿Traes algo? – La vio con dulzura.

– Si, como no te dije que si era un paseo o una cita me pregunte ¿Por qué no las dos? – Se sentaba y estiraba su mano para alcanzar la preciada mochila que no dejo que Asami tocara. La ojiverde también se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y vio curiosa a esa joven, en realidad sí que la sorprendía grandemente.

Pudo ver como sacaba varios pachones, pachones con líquidos desconocidos para ella, unas telas que resguardaban saber qué cosa, dos copas muy elegantes, dos platos, unas servilletas, dos pequeños vasitos con velas y un zippo. Con la caja donde estaban las linternas poniéndola en medio de ellas dos como una mesa improvisada colocó las velitas y las encendió, colocó las dos copas y los platos. De las telas sacó varios sándwiches los coloco en los platos uno y dejó el resto en estas. Tomó los tres pachones y preguntó.

– No sabía que te gusta de tomar así que tengo tres opciones – Habló apenada –. Hay jugo de naranja completamente natural – Presentaba como si de un anunció se tratara el primer pachón –. Hay agua de coco igualmente natural – Imitaba su presentación y si no te parece ninguno de los dos está la tercera opción que es nada más y nada menos que agua – Agitaba una mano frente al pachón como si de destellos se tratase.

La modelo se carcajeó ante las actuaciones de la morena, no creía que fuera tan graciosa.

– El agua de coco me parece perfecto – Extendió una de las copas –. ¿Y tú que tomarás?

– Igual agua de coco – Llenaba la copa de la modelo y ésta le extendía la otra – Amo el agua de coco.

– Yo también aunque casi no lo he tomado – Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Yo me encargare de abastecerte de agua de coco entonces princesa – Tomó su copa y la extendió a su compañera.

– ¿Por este lindo paseo-cita? – Sonrió graciosa.

– Por este lindo paseo-cita – Alzó un poco la voz mientras chocaban suavemente las copas –. Y porque estas salidas improvisadas continúen – Se aventuró a agregar.

– Ay Asami – Sus mejillas ardían – Muchas gracias eres muy dulce.

– Y tú muy atenta – Tomó otro sorbo de la deliciosa agua.

Korra sirvió más panes en ambos platos y llenó las copas de agua de coco. Hablaron a cerca de sus empleos, Korra no quería tocar el tema, pero Asami le insistió que preguntara sin pena, que no se molestaría en lo absoluto. El objetivo de la modelo era que la sureña la conociera un poco más como ella la estaba empezando a conocer. Ambas se impresionaron la una de la otra por la gran presión que llevaban a sus espaldas. La bajista por la presión de llevar y poner en alto el nombre de la corporación y la de tez nívea por el peligro de su privacidad.

– Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo tu vida en privado – La felicitó.

– Gracias aunque con eso de Mako jajaja no sé de donde se sacaron esa relación.

– Eso mismo pensé yo cuando vi la noticia – Rió negando con su cabeza –. Además la foto estaba fuera de contexto ni se tocaron.

– Exacto, ese beso que nunca se dio – Terminaba su pan.

– Pero es divertido reírse de ellos ¿No?

– Me molesta que inventen cosas, o sea si fuera real no me molestaría pero inventar cosas para vender eso lo veo muy bajo – Respondió amargamente.

– No te pongas así Asami, han inventado cosas de mí y nada es cierto desde entonces me di cuenta que quien hace el ridículo no soy yo sino ellos – Terminaba su agua de coco.

Bebieron un poco y empezaron a comerse los otros deliciosos panes.

– Están calientes aún – Dijo sorprendida.

– Si jaja para eso son esas telas – Señaló el resto de panes bien envueltos.

– Y están deliciosas Korra ¿Tú las hiciste? – Hablaba con algo de comida en si boca.

– ¿Qué comes que adivinas Asami? – Se colocó una mano en el pecho fingiendo impresión.

– Jajaja eres una fea – Limpió una falsa lágrima –. ¿Y cómo se llama?.

– Y tú la reina del drama – Le sacó la lengua –. Mis amigos le llaman panes al estilo Korra – Se sonrojó al revelar ese pequeño secreto.

– Creo que serán mis panes favoritos desde ahora – Confesó con una linda sonrisa –. ¿Cómo te sientes con esa atención? – Preguntó, quería saber qué pensaba esa morena a cerca de la "fama".

– Emmm pues – Se puso nerviosa, nunca nadie le hizo esa pregunta –. Me dan miedo, usualmente soy una persona segura de mi misma pero cuando veo esas cámaras frente a mí me da pánico hacer o decir algo que vaya a perjudicarle a Katara o Mako, no quiero que piensen que solo quiero aprovecharme de ellos sabes no soy así – Bajó la mirada.

La modelo sintió esas palabras tan sinceras, en realidad ella no quería cometer errores, sabía en la posición que estaba, si decía algo la tomarían como una falsa y no necesariamente sus amigos sino todos los ojos que estaban sobre ella. Había visto muchos comentarios negativos en las fotos que esta publicaba tanto fans como de Katara como de Mako, pero más de este último. Cuando leyó todos esos comentarios ofendiendo a esa increíble mujer, irá fue la que inundó su ser, quería llamar a Mako para decirle que controlara a sus estúpidas fanáticas pero solo quedó en su mente ya que nunca lo dijo y ahora estaba ahí una pequeña Korra, real, con miedo a fallar, esa imponente ingeniera experta en dar buenas charlas, fuerte para patear unos cuantos traseros y excelente pareja de citas improvisadas.

Se levantó de su sitio y se colocó a la par de la bajista. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella en un caluroso y reconfortante abrazo. Asami quería transmitirle paz y tranquilidad para alejar esos temores.

– Korra no perjudicaras a nadie, no vuelvas a decir eso – Acariciaba su cabello mientras se fundía más en el abrazo –. Korra te diré algo y no es solo para que te sientas bien si porque no lo es – Se separaba lentamente para poder verla a los ojos.

La morena la vio directo a sus ojos y sintió como esos miedos se desaparecían lentamente. Asintió tímida ante lo que escucharía de eso labios carnosos.

– Korra... – Dijo en un susurró mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza de cabellos castaños y la acercaba lentamente hacia ella pegando sus frentes – Eres una persona increíble y por qué no decir que eres única en tu clase – Le sonreía dulcemente y la sureña le devolvía el gesto – Korra ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que llamaste la atención de tres personas públicas? Y no me refiero a que seas una moda porque no es así, Katara cuando nos habló de lo increíble que eres, Mako y yo nos sorprendimos sabes eres como esa agua que uno ansia después de perdernos por años en un desierto – Acarició esas mejillas encendidas de la ingeniera y vio esos ojos que desprendían asombro.

– Po... ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó tímida y avergonzada por esa comparación tan exagerada.

– Korra, sólo imagina, en nuestro entorno hemos visto y conocido lastimosamente tanta gente que solo quiere aprovecharse de nosotros de muchas formas y luego vienes tú Korra, tú, una persona que creímos que jamás podía existir y si existía no era para que nosotros la conociéramos, pero el destino estaba a nuestro favor y no podía ser más generoso que regalarnos la grandiosa dicha de conocerte – Pasó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza de Korra y juntó más sus frentes –. Simplemente eres increíble Korra y no te aflijas por esas cosas, yo confió mucho en ti sino no estuviera acá – Acariciaba su cabeza.

– Asami... – Dijo por lo bajo y se sonrojó violentamente.

– Dime Korra... – Susurró, ahora si estaba perdiendo esa batalla que se había obligado a abandonar, esta batalla en contra de esos deseos carnales, pero eran muy diferentes a los primeros, estos llevaban verdad y ¿Cariño?. En realidad le gustaba la forma de ser de la bajista, esa manera en como la veía y le sonreía, esa manera de tratarla y hacerla reír con sus genuinas ocurrencias, ese día sí que había sido loco, en la mañana juró alejar esos deseos que empezaban a llenar su corazón y ahora estaba ahí, frente a esa morena hermosa, viéndola de una manera muy especial, esa mirada que nunca jamás vio en nadie, ni en esa persona que tanto amó, esa mirada que hacía que su interior se llenara de emociones prohibidas por ella misma.

– Muchas gracias por todo eso – Alzó su mano derecha hacia las mejillas níveas ligeramente teñidas por un carmín que la hacía verse adorable – No sabía todo eso y que me lo dijeras es tan lindo – Acariciaba esas mejillas estaba volviéndose adicta a la suavidad de su piel y se sentía correspondida porque no veía ninguna protesta en la joven Sato.

Ambas estaban tan cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones, el tacto de sus manos en sus rostros, las miradas correspondidas, los nervios mutuos, los sentimientos encontrados, la hermosa brisa de la noche sobre ellas, las canciones de la noche, las hermosas estrellas, todo absolutamente todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, sin planearlo, sin pensar en el después. Estaban tan sumidas admirando una a la otra, no pensaban en nada más, simplemente estaban ahí, disfrutando de sus compañías, sin lujos, sin gente viéndolas, sin cámaras tomando fotografías, sin responsabilidades que tenían fuera de esa burbuja que habían formado esos dos cuerpos. Pero Asami no le duro tanto eso de no pensar y apareció la tipa que no se había aparecido desde que salió con la morena –. "Ambas sabemos que no quieres dar el siguiente paso" – Escuchaba decepcionada la voz en su mente. No, no podía seguir con eso tenía que salir de ahí, no quería arruinar esa hermosa velada improvisada que había armado la sureña. En su mente pasaba cada metida de pata que hizo en su pasado y no quería lastimar a Korra, ella era grandiosa realmente no merecía a una estúpida como ella

Su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación y la ingeniera lo entendió, estaban dejándose llevar. Ella que era la que había puesto la línea límite para no pasarla y estaba atravesándola lentamente y agradeció en su interior que también pasaba lo mismo con su cita iba a hablar hasta que un sonido muy bien conocido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambas pegaron un brinco que las sacó de la batalla de sus pensamientos, era el celular de la ingeniera.

A Asami le sorprendió que realmente hasta para tono de llamada tenía rock –. Sí que es rockera aunque no parece una – Pensó aliviada acerca de la salvada que le había pegado esa llamada inoportuna.

– Disculpa – Sacó el celular de sus pantalones.

– Adelante – Se apartó un poco de la morena.

Korra se levantó de su lugar algo apenada pero aliviada en el interior.

– Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te fue? – Respondió.

A su cita le creció un pequeño sentimiento que raramente no había aparecido antes – Malditos celos – Musitó rodando los ojos –. Mejor guardo las cosas – Se dijo agarrando la mochila y empezó a guardarlas.

– Si me gustó el terreno, está muy lindo y amplio, quizá lo haga trato.

– Pero aún tienes que ver los otros tonta.

– Si me acompañas mañana los vamos a ver todos ¿Te parece?

– Me estas invitando a tener sexo salvaje señorita Korra.

– Obvio que te estoy invitando a tener sexo salvaje en medio de terrenos baldíos, tú yo y mi Pick-Up ¿Suena bien? – Sonreía pícara.

– Suena suculento Korrita, te veo más tarde okay.

– Nos vemos más tarde princesa – Le dio un beso telefónico y colgó la llamada.

Algo dentro de Asami se rompió y si era su corazón –. No hay dos glorias juntas – Pensó amargamente –. ¿Cómo es posible que acabando de pasar lo que pasamos tiene la decencia de ofrecer sexo salvaje? – Tomaba furiosa las telas y las metía violentamente en la mochila.

Korra vio muy graciosa esa escena, sabía lo que Asami tenía no era tonta, había dicho eso a propósito para enojarla y había resultado mejor de lo que había imaginado. Vio como ésta se levantaba dejando la mochila recostada al gran árbol, se veía furiosa y en la cabeza de la morena cruzó un buen antídoto para la rabia. Sonrió pícaramente dirigiéndose cuidadosamente hacia la modelo que se encontraba de espaldas, la cargó estilo nupcial y su receptora.

– Ahhhh – Gritó mientras se "defendía" de la captora.

– Shhh no grites – Dijo corriendo un poco con ella en sus brazos y empezó a darle vueltas.

– No, no, no, no... – Gritó –. Vueltas no Korra – Se agarraba fuertemente del cuello de la atleta y daba pequeños gritos.

Korra entendió y la bajó y lo siguiente que hizo fue tirarse en la grama para acostarse y ver el hermoso cielo estrellado. La modelo que estaba luchando para no vomitar vio como la bajista se acostaba en el suelo –. ¿No querrá irse con esa tipa? – Se preguntó mentalmente.

– No tendré sexo salvaje esta noche si es lo quepiensas – Habló seria.

La actriz abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Seráqué hablé en voz alta? ¿Será qué lee mi mente? –. ¿Qué? – Preguntó como queno sabía de que hablaba esa chica.

– No te hagas Asamiiii – Lo dijo en un cantito –. Vi cómo te pusiste cuandodije eso – Le extendió la mano invitándola a acompañarla.

– Mierda ¿Tan obvia fui? – Pensó –.No sé de qué hablas – Respondió ignorando la mano que se dirigía hacia ella.

– Sé que si Asamiiii – Cantó infantilmente –. Ven ¿O te da miedo en suelo? – Serió.

– No – Sentenció –. No me da miedo – Continuó –. Y lo que hagas con tu vida nome importa en lo absoluto – Mintió.

– ¿En serio? – Se sentó en forma de loto –. Entonces ¿Por qué estas enojada?

– ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy? – Empezaba a perder la razón por su enojo.

– Yo – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Te equívocas – Dijo girando sobre sus talones y caminar hacia donde estaba lamanta.

La morena suspiró, vaya que Asami era difícil cuando se enojaba –. ¿Estará celosa? Nah ya vas Korra quizá solole molestó el mal chiste que yo con ella y pensando en otra – Se dijo en sumente.

Pasó un buen rato observando como la bajista permanecía acostada con unahermosa sonrisa en su rostro, señalando el cielo viendo hacia distintos puntosse esté –. ¿Pero qué es tan gracioso?Sólo es el cielo – Se preguntó en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada haciadonde suponía que veía la sureña y se asombró, una hermosa noche repleta deestrellas en el cielo oscuro y una hermosa luna menguando, nunca había visto uncielo tan lleno de estrellas –. Wooow – Dijo en un susurro –. Que hermoso – Seemocionó al ver tan increíble noche, en la ciudad no se veía así el cielo peroahí era tan perfecto era como estar en un hermoso sueño.

– Se ve mejor acá – Escuchó decir en la oscuridad –. Aún está en pie lainvitación.

Asami sonrió con ternura, esa sureña eran tan rara y agradable. Se levantó paradirigirse a donde estaba la morena y se sentó a la par de ella.

– Acuéstate – Ordenó dulcemente –. Y disfruta.

Y así lo hizo se acostó cerca de esa chica para observar el hermoso panoramalleno de estrellas, estaba más lleno de estrellas que antes y eso eraincreíble.

– Es una amiga de mi infancia – Rompió el silencio que se había creado desdehace ya un rato –. Y así nos molestamos siempre – Dijo sin voltear a ver a suacompañante.

La joven Sato no dijo nada, solo escuchó la confesión y por consecuencia sesintió tonta, ella también bromeaba así con sus amigos y amigas. Habían pasadocomo cinco minutos desde que la morena habló, Asami empezaba a sentirseincomoda, se movía a cada rato para acomodarse en la grama y Korra solo la veíagraciosamente.

– ¿Quieres una almohada Asami? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su boca.

– Si serias tan amable – Respondió sorprendida que hasta eso había traído su amiga.

– Ven recuéstate en mí – Dijo en voz baja.

Asami abrió los ojos nerviosa – ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso esta chica quiere provocarme? – Pensó mientras se dirigíagustosa y voluntariamente hacia el pecho de la morena y lentamente recostó sucabeza abrazándola. Korra sintió los nervios de la mujer y lo que hizo fueenvolverla en sus brazos.

– Dentro de un rato nos vamos ¿Quieres? – Preguntó a la modelo.

– Quiero estar más tiempo contigo Korra – Dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

– Yo también Asami – Levantó un poco su cabeza e implanto un beso en el cabellonegro de la modelo.

Ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas como por veinte minutos y la primeraen despertar fue la ojiverde, abrió lentamente los ojos y se percató que aúnestaba aferrada a ese cuerpo que le regalaba calor, calor en esa noche, Korraestaba profundamente dormida así que como pudo sacó su celular de la chaqueta yabrió la cámara.

– Tendré un recuerdo tuyo Korrita –Pensaba mientras tomaba muchas fotos con la hermosa sureña. Ya cumplida su metaempezó a hablarle a la joven que parecía piedra durmiendo.

– Korra... – Susurró dulcemente pero nada pasaba – Korra deberíamos de irnos ya– Dijo moviendo un poco a la morena pero no, era un segundo intento fallido.

A la joven actriz le entró un pensamiento nada decente en ese momento que laestaba carcomiendo por dentro, tomó su celular y alumbró la cara de la morena.Observo como esta estaba profundamente dormida, con sus labios cerrados muyapetecibles, su deseo se acabaría ahí o eso pensaba, sus impulsos estabanprotestando para que lo hiciera de una vez, su corazón latía a tal rapidez que pensóque se le escaparía de su pecho –. Nosentirá nada – Decía su mente –. Solohazlo carajo – Pensaba.

Mordió su labio inferior, ya lo había decidido, besaría a esa hermosa y dormidaKorra, tenía que probarse a sí misma, quería saber si solo era un capricho oeso era real, esos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro. Humedeció suslabios con su lengua, tomó su cabello haciéndose una cola de caballo simple ylentamente empezó a agachar su rostro al de esa morena, apenas las lámparas quepermanecían cerca de aquella manta las alumbraban. Soltó el aire retenido desus pulmones y se fue acercando más a su objetivo principal, cerró sus ojos ylentamente sintió como sus labios se unían a los labios morenos de laingeniera, eran tan suaves y deliciosos su voluntad se lanzó por el precipicio,siguió acariciando esos tiernos y achocolatados labios, sentía como su corazóny su mente explotaban por todas esas emociones que emergían desde lo másprofundo de su ser.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos aprisionaron su cintura y abrió los ojos delpuro susto, la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, vio como unos ojosazules la veían con ternura y sin más empezó a alejar su rostro de este perouna mano en su nuca no se lo permitió.

– No señorita, no la dejare ir tan pronto – Escuchó una voz profunda yadormitada.

Lentamente esa mano que se acobijaba entre sus cabellos empezó a hacer unaligera fuerza para que se acercara más al rostro moreno y no hizo nada más queobedecer las órdenes. Ambos labios se acercaron tímidamente para hacer contactoel uno con el otro, marrón y rojo se hicieron uno en un beso tierno, uniendo másque sus labios, sino que sus emociones. Ese simple beso, un beso que llevabanerviosismo y aceptación. Besaban una y otra vez esos labios como si su vidadependiera de ello, se sentían tan llenas de vida, nunca ninguna de las dos sesintió así jamás.

Era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo de amor ¿O perdición?...

/~/

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá este capitulo, en serio se los agradezco mucho. No saben cuanto me emociona la aceptación de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace feliz leerlos en serio Literalmente pasé toda la semana desvelándome (Por pura gana :v) desarrollando este capitulo, sin duda el mas largo que he escrito, pero me encanta el resultado espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	10. Capítulo 10

Había pasado dos semanas desde ese primer beso entre ambas chicas, sus vidas no cambiaron tanto, trabajaron más en su amistad, se veían todos los días en el gimnasio frente a su edificio, habían cambiado sus horarios para las seis ya que Korra tenía otros compromisos después del trabajo, Asami y Suki se llevaban relativamente bien, hablaban acerca de la morena cuando se quedaban a verla entrenar en el Dōjō, la modelo aprovechaba la oportunidad para saber un poco más de la sureña a boca de su mejor amiga, le agradaba la manera en que esta hablaba de su jefa y amiga, al parecer esa morena no tenía límites para sorprenderla, aunque la joven asistente se limitará a dar muchos detalles de Korra ya que eran muy confidenciales no tenía problema con hablar de la vida cotidiana de ésta.

Por otra parte Korra había enfrentado más el acoso de la prensa ya que la habían visto salir con la joven actriz en varias ocasiones, no sabía cómo rayos habían descubierto donde trabajaba pero sabía que a las cuatro con cinco minutos de la tarde cuando ella salía de su trabajo esos tipos estarían ahí además ni que hablar acerca de sus redes sociales, su Instagram que permanecía público se abarrotó con seguidores de la mismísima Asami Sato segundos después que esta la siguiera pero agradecía grandemente que estos no fueran igual que las makolibers, al contrario ellas respetaban la amistad que tenía con su ídola. Habían ido con sus tres amigos famosos a un restaurante a pasar un buen rato en primer fin de semana junto con su amigo Bolín, no quería ir sola y su amigo aceptó después de una gran suplica. En su trabajo entraba una hora antes ya que habían empezado con la construcción del hotel de Hiroshi y esta vez ella de encargaría de la mayoría del avance físico, salía siempre a la misma hora y pasaba por Suki para ir a la academia de idiomas.

– Azula despierta, tenemos que ir a correr – Movía su hombro para despertar a su amiga.

– Carajo Korra, como te odio – Se volteaba y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

– Azula no seas haragana, tú me dijiste que querías estar en forma así que levántate o te tiro agua como ayer – Amenazaba a su mejor amiga.

– Ni se te ocurra pedazo de gente – Tiró la almohada a su verdugo y se dispuso a levantarse para cambiarse.

– Jajaja apúrate vengo en cinco – Reía mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación de su amiga.

Hace dos semanas que su amiga vivía con ella y Bolín, este último acepto sin pensarlo ni dos veces, solo de pensar que podía ver a esa hermosa mujer pasearse en su apartamento no se le hacía mala idea, además que siempre se mantenía con Korra y él siempre se mantenía con su mejor amiga.

– ¿Ya están listas princesas? – Les hablaba a sus amigas mientras hacia sus estiramientos.

– Más que listas – Dijo la morena con todo el ánimo positivo que la caracterizaba.

– ¿Por qué demonios no corren más tarde? – Preguntaba restregándose los ojos la ojiámbar.

– Ya deja de lloriquear y vayámonos que nos espera la hermosa mañana – Decía mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron hasta el primer piso y se dispusieron a correr, ya tenían su rutina para correr. Una hora exacta corriendo luego irían al apartamento y desayunarían. Azula a pesar de quejarse de que odiaba levantarse temprano, era una atleta que tenía varios secretos escondidos detrás de esa cara bonita, era una maestra en dominar el arte marcial Shaolin del Norte y según la morena nadie podía ganarle, sus tácticas eran únicas como que si fuera una prodigio en ese arte era como una diosa para la sureña.

Asami acababa de despertar y como chica normal tenía su cabello alborotado. Fue hacia el closet a sacar su pijama y envolverse en su toalla para entrar a bañarse, desde que descubrió que la morena iba a desayunar todos los días a La Cafe a la misma hora con sus amigos se levantaba para encontrársela, aunque nunca le hablara. Así es ella aun usaba esa peluca de cabellos dorados sus lentes de contacto azules y se maquilló para pasar desapercibida, no quería que nadie la reconociera y a las veces que había usado ese disfraz lo había perfeccionado para que pareciese más a una chica normal.

Se metió a bañarse con agua tibia enjabonó su cuerpo y masajeaba suavemente su cabellera, le encantaba su cabello y ama cuando le decían que olía a jazmín, la hacía recordar cuando era niña. Dejó que le cállese el agua tibia en su cabeza y en su sensual cuerpo níveo, sus mañanas con una ducha bien merecida la hacía despertar su positivismo.

– Korra... – Susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas –. Me está gustando conocerte más – Habló para sí.

Asami pensaba diariamente en esa morena, en esos besos que se dieron esa noche. Si alguien le preguntara si podía predecir a esa sureña hermosa, su respuesta era un rotundo NO. Y eso la hacía quererla conocer aún más.

– ¡Ahhg! ¿Por qué me encantas Korra Wolff? – Decía sonriendo mientras pasaba agua en su rostro –. Eres increíble, me ha encantado convivir un poco más contigo, con más confianza, que me trates como lo haces ¡Ahhhh! – Suspiró profundamente.

El domingo pasado que salieron junto con Katara, Bolín y Mako había sido excelente, los cinco nunca habían reído tanto, cada ocurrencia que hablaban, esos dos sacaban el lado más infantil de todos, podía asegurar que hasta los más viejos rejuvenecían con ese par de amigos. Además, que se dio cuenta de algo muy pero muy importante, el ojiverde era su mejor amigo así que empezaría a tratar con el también, ya saben para ganar puntos. Se enamoró de esa amistad, contaron experiencias que habían tenido y todas eran graciosos, la forma de cómo lo contaban hasta con ejemplos y muecas era tan divertido, imitaban a todos los personajes involucrados y le parecía genial que se llevaran tan bien. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la propuesta de ese joven que sin duda aceptaba con todos los Si del mundo.

– Tienen que darnos el visto bueno de nuestra pequeña banda – Dijo sonriente.

Korra abrió los ojos como platos viendo a su amigo. Asami y sus amigos disfrutaban de la cara exagerada de la morena.

– Nooo, quizá ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer – Codeo a su amigo.

– Eso me parece una excelente idea – Respondió entusiasmado Mako.

– ¿Tienen una banda? – Preguntó Katara con una ceja alzada viendo a la sureña.

– Emm emm pues... No es una gran banda, o sea no tocamos ni nada solo ensayamos algunas canciones – Se rascaba la morena.

La ojiverde veía con ternura ese gesto nervioso de Korra –. Pero son muy buenos yo los he escuchado algunas veces cuando ensayan en el apartamento – Dijo para ver como reaccionaba la morena.

– ¿Así? – Volteó la mirada azul hacia la mirada verde de su amiga –. ¿Korra por qué no me contaste?

– Si Korra ¿Por qué no le contaste? – Volteaba a ver con las cejas alzadas su compañero.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a la morena con algo de burla por la cara que tenía la bajista.

– Emm nunca me preguntaron – Sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo su helado de queso y fresas.

– Ya que esta mujer no los ha invitado, yo los invito pero será dentro de unas semanas ya que nuestro otro guitarrista está de viaje pero yo les aviso – Invitó entusiasmado el joven.

–Trato hecho – Dijo Mako extendiéndole la mano seguido de Katara y Asami.

Sonreía mientras se secaba su esbelto cuerpo, secaba sus piernas cuando se dio cuenta de un moretón.

– Mierda – Dijo tocándose despacio el morete, que se veía grande –. Me lo hice cuando topé con la mesa del Dōjō – Recordó ese accidente donde casi tira todas las cosas que estaban en ella.

Se terminó de cambiar y puso ropa extra en una mochila que le habían regalado por la línea de ropa nueva. Secó su cabello y se colocó el gorro y luego la peluca de cabellos dorados, se la arregló muy bien, se puso los lentes de contacto y se maquillo de forma distinta a como lo hacía usualmente y el toque final los lentes de sol y la gorra negra de Nike. Salió directo hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a La Cafe, vio su celular y supo que ya era hora de que en poco tiempo llegara esa morena.

– ¿Ya vienes? – Pregunto a la mujer que tenía al otro lado de su celular.

– Ya estoy como a tres cuadras, donde mismo ¿Verdad?

– Si donde mismo – Sonreía mientras caminaba libremente –. ¿Si te disfrazaste verdad?

– Obvio, si me ven contigo sin disfraz te descubrirán babosa – Rió por su buen chiste.

– Apúrate que ya estoy llegando tonta – Rio por el chiste de su amiga y colgó el celular.

Entró y se dirigió a la misma mesa de siempre, donde podía escuchar y ver a los jóvenes que no tardarían en llegar según sus cálculos. Observaba que pediría para comer mientras esperaba a su amiga y los jóvenes.

– Hola señorita ¿Puedo sentarme con usted?.

– No váyase de acá gracias – Sonreía por su fino logro.

– Tonta – Se sentó frente a su amiga.

– ¿No te costó venir? – Interrogó mientras observaba el disfraz de su amiga que consistía en una peluca de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y unos lentes de contacto café oscuros, con un ligero maquillaje ocultando su distintivo lunar y además de ropa deportiva y una gorra.

– No, lo que me costó fue levantarme jaja – Ella también observaba el disfraz de su amiga.

Ambas corroboraban que estuvieran bien ya que no podían permitir ser descubiertas por nadie, no querían ni imaginarse las portadas de noticias diciendo "Asami Sato y Kuvira Giesler usaban un disfraz para pasar desapercibidas entre la gente", morirían de vergüenza si eso llegase a pasar.

Asami vio la hora de su celular y llevaban cinco minutos de atraso, así que pidieron algo para desayunar mientras esperaban atentas al celular, su amiga Kuvira había accedido a ayudarla a "espiar a esos muchachos" pero según ella era por el joven y no por la morena, no iba a decirle que estaba vigilando a la bajista, porque tendría que soportar las burlas que de seguro le propinaría.

Escuchó la campana sonar que significaba que alguien había entrado y vio disimuladamente hacia la puerta, vio a Bolín sostener la puerta mientras que Korra entraba con la hermosa y sexy mujer (a su parecer) entre sus brazos en estilo nupcial, se dirigieron hacia la misma mesa de siempre, que estaba a dos mesas de las jóvenes actrices.

La sangre de Asami empezó a hervir por ese gesto tan considerado de la morena –. ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Por qué no camina ella? ¿Por qué Korra tiene que cargarla? ¿Y así? ¿Y esta por qué la abraza tan ostentosa? – Su mente empezaba a bombardearla con preguntas debido a los celos que estaba sintiendo.

– Gracias Korra eres muy dulce – Rozó su mano sobre el hombro de la morena mientras ésta la sentaba en la silla.

– Sabes que es mi deber protegerte ¿Si? eres mi princesa – Le guiñó el ojo.

– No debiste hacer esa pirueta – Repetía Bolín mientras veía el pie hinchado de la guapa joven.

– Si pero ella quería verse "genial" – Hizo las comillas con sus dedos en el aire burlándose de su amiga.

– Ya cállate y mejor pidamos algo para comer, ¿Qué no vez que la joven está esperando nuestra orden? – Rodó los ojos exhausta de que sus amigos pasaran burlándose de ella desde hace media hora.

– Tengo derecho a burlarme Azula, tuve que cargarte por media hora para venir a comer – Reclamaba alzando las manos exageradamente.

Los dos rieron mientras pedían sus desayunos y la mesera tomaba nota. Luego siguieron hablando de diversas cosas.

– Con que ella es Azula – Abrió los ojos ante tal descubrimiento que hacía en su mente, recordando el papel que encontró con ese nombre y un número de teléfono. Ya sabía que ella era la de la foto del pequeño llavero que Korra tenía en esa chaqueta, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba, su mente era un total cuadro sinóptico con posibles respuestas de lo que descubría diario. Había observado cómo estas dos se trataban, hablaban y hasta se rozaban en diversas ocasiones empezaba a pensar que ella era su novia, ya que ni Suki ni Bolín les habían mencionado a esa mujer, tendría que ser algo demasiado personal para Korra como para que lo dijeran.

Les llevaron el desayuno a ambas mesas y degustaban de los deliciosos alimentos.

– Amo venir a comer aquí – Decía Korra mientras comía de su tocino.

– Es muy deliciosa la comida – Hablaba la ojiámbar mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

– En este lugar conocimos a Katara – Susurraba el ojiverde recordando ese suceso.

– Cierto fue en este lugar – Se sorprendía la morena.

– Con que este es el famoso lugar – Veía los alrededores la princesa.

–Así es – Afirmó la sureña.

Korra no se limitaba a contarle todo lo que le sucedía a diario a su mejor amiga, confiaba en ella ciegamente y ese sentimiento era mutuo. Le había contado cada detalle que había tenido con los tres famosos y esta le aconsejaba que siempre actuara normal. Ella era una de las responsables de dichas actitudes de la morena, ya que era su consejera. También sabia acerca de los besos tiernos que se había dado con Asami, le fue difícil decirle pero lo hizo y esta le aconsejo que tenía que tener los ojos abiertos, usualmente todos los famosos eran unos mujeriegos y eso que fuera mujer no le quitaba la etiqueta, habían averiguado acerca de los rumores del porque la ex novia de la modelo había terminado con ella y además tenia las mismísimas declaraciones de ésta describiendo a la ojiverde como una mujeriega de primera.

Las jóvenes actrices terminaron su desayuno y estaban charlando acerca de a donde irían al salir de ahí. Que si se quedarían un rato durmiendo en el ático de Asami o irían a comprar algo de ropa.

– Bien hora de irnos a bañar princesa luego te llevaré al doctor ¿Si? – Dijo levantándose mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que le llevara la cuenta.

– Si Korrita, pero me tienes que bañar – Respondió divertida mientras jalaba a la morena del sudadero.

– Para mí será un placer – Le guiñó el ojo mientras besaba la frente nívea.

– Acá esta la cuenta – Interrumpió la mesera entregándoles la factura.

Korra sacó su identificación y tarjeta de débito y pagó los desayunos, Bolín solo se limitaba a reír por las bromas fuera de lugar de esas dos chicas.

– Abraza mi cuello Azula y agárrate fuerte porque no quiero botarte – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba el delicado cuerpo de su amiga.

– Gracias corazón, te debo mucho – Besó su mejilla seguido de eso se recostó en el pecho de la morena.

El ojiverde, abrió la puerta y dejó que pasaran ambas chicas. Asami observó y escuchó cada palabra de ese par de chicas, definitivamente algo pasaba entre ellas y debía de averiguarlo de una u otra manera. Pero no podía actuar como estúpida lo averiguaría después no podía salir corriendo tras esas jóvenes eso sería algo totalmente estúpido. Pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil de la peli castaño (falso) habían decidido ir al ático para descansar un rato, a ninguna de las dos le agradaba la idea de madrugar, pero Asami lo hacía por "saber más de Korra" (acosadora) y Kuvira para ayudar a su amiga.

Llegaron a la habitación de la ojiámbar y Korra la sentó en la cama – Ahora desvístete, y ponte esta toalla – Le arrojaba una toalla roja –. Y te llevare hacia la tina que pondré a llenar ahorita.

La de labios rosa asintió y empezó a desvestirse, quitar su sudadera y top no fue un reto pero quitarse la licra la estaba hostigando, tenía hinchadísimo el tobillo y no podía ni moverlo porque el dolor era insoportable –. Korra, ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? – Gritó para que la sureña la escuchara.

– En un momento, solo le coloco jabón al agua – Respondió en un grito.

Azula como pudo levantó un poco su pierna y observó lo hinchado que su tobillo estaba, no podía creer que un tonto doblón le haya causado tanto –. Creo que estoy algo oxidada – Pensó mientras esperaba a que la morena la ayudara.

– Dime ¿Para que soy buena? – Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

– Ayúdame a quitarme la licra no puedo moverme mucho.

Korra empezó a sacar la licra negra del resto de la pierna derecha de su amiga con sumo cuidado, estirando esta para que no rozara la piel mallugada de su princesa –. Listo, espero no haberle lastimado.

– No para nada gracias – Dijo poniéndose en posición para que la bajista la cargara hacia la tina.

– Esta justo como te gusta – Le regaló una sonrisa amable –. Cuando termine de bañarme vengo para ayudarte a salir ¿Okay?

– Gracias princesa del hielo – Le lanzo un beso –. Acá te espero.

Metía lentamente en la tina con agua un poco más caliente de lo que ella acostumbraba, llena de espuma el níveo cuerpo de su amiga que era apenas cubierto con su ropa interior que cubría su sexo, hasta adentrarla por completo –. Ahora báñate y vengo dentro de un rato –. Le guiñó el ojo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación para bañarse.

Korra se adentró a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse, hoy tenía que ir nuevamente a la excavación que estaban haciendo para la construcción del hotel del señor Sato pero al parecer llegaría tarde ya que tenía que llevar a su buena amiga al doctor para que le viera el tobillo. Entró a la ducha y con rapidez se aseó salió para buscar su ropa de trabajo unos jeans azules pegados, blusa de manga corta negra de la empresa, sus botas café claro de trabajo y se ató en cabello con una cola de caballo alta, tomó su mochila y le dijo a Bolín que se adelantara ella llegaría más tarde así que solo tomo su tarjeta, identificación y su celular.

– Hey ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó antes de entrar.

– Ya puedes pasar – Afirmó.

– Ahora como puedas, apóyate en mí y ponte de pie y colócate la bata – Dijo acercándose y cerrando sus ojos.

– Korra no seas tonta me has visto muchas veces y ahora vienés con estas niñerías – Se burló mientras tomaba el brazo moreno.

– Lo sé Azula pero no podemos distraernos – Giró su cara con una mueca de burla en sus labios y abrió sus ojos topándose con los ámbar de su amiga.

– ¿Y qué si nos retrasamos? – Una mueca de picardía y burla se formó en su rostro.

– Tu pie Azula así que deja de hablar y ponte la bata.

–Sabes que solo bromeo ¿Verdad?

– Si lo sé – Tomó a su amiga estilo nupcial y se dirigió hacia la cama de esta para colocarla delicadamente sobre ella.

– ¿Qué te pondrás?

– Algo cómodo, en la gaveta de arriba hay un pans negro saca ese y en la gaveta de abajo saca una playera blanca, eso me llevaré – Ordenó –. Quiero estar cómoda.

– Como desee princesa Azula – Hizo una reverencia exagerada y buscó lo ordenado sacó ropa interior y se la lanzo a su amiga para que prosiguiera a vestirse.

Habían llegado al ático y tenían mucho sueño, decidieron ir a dormir un rato para luego disponerse a perder el tiempo. Pero sus planes cambiaron.

– Hola padre ¿Cómo estás?

– Hola hija muy bien, sabes quería preguntarte así rápidamente ¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver el avance del proyecto? Hablaremos con los ingenieros para ver que todo marche bien.

A Asami se le prendió el foco y respondió –. Si padre cuenta conmigo ¿A qué hora iras?

– A las diez estaré llegando.

– Bueno sólo mándame la dirección y podré llegar a tiempo.

– Le diré a Melissa que te la mande para que puedas llegar a tiempo okay.

– Si padre muchas gracias – Colgó la llamada.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios al escuchar ese nombre, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, se acordó de esa hermosa cita improvisada que tuvo con esa morena y esos cálidos y deliciosos besos que se dieron esa noche, mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente y cerró sus ojos.

– No estarás a punto de llegar un orgasmo ¿Verdad Asami?

– ¡Mierda! – Gritó al escuchar la voz de su amiga pegando un brinco y peor aún de lo que dijo –. Estaba a punto de llegar pero me interrumpiste – Rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– Patética – Le pegó en el hombro –. Vamos a descansar un rato ¿Si? Porque por tu culpa he madrugado mucho – Le sacó la lengua mientras se acostaba en la cama de su amiga.

Asami sólo la siguió e imitó. Puso alarma para despertar a las nueve. Hizo a un lado su celular y se quedó dormida.

Se dirigieron hacia el sótano donde tenía su carro personal, la morena cargando a su buena amiga. La adentró en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a subirse para ir al sanatorio más cercano.

– ¿Qué crees que me dirán? – Preguntaba curiosa.

– Ni idea pero lo que sea que te digan te voy a cuidar – Le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

– Gracias Korra – Tocó la mano morena.

– No agradezcas, sabes que lo hago con todo gusto – La vio de lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– No Korra no solo es por esto – Señaló su pie con las dos manos –. Es por todo, desde darme donde quedarme y hacerme sentir en casa en serio te lo agradezco, aunque la casa sea de tu amigo jaja, siempre estás ahí para mi – Tocó el hombro de su amiga con suavidad.

– Azula... Me harás llorar – Hizo un pequeño puchero – Tú has estado ahí para mí también además lo hacemos porque nos amamos.

Ambas miradas se vieron cómplices, lo que ambas decían era totalmente cierto, a pesar de quizá no verse seguido siempre estaban ahí cuando una necesitaba a la otra, tenían un amor la una por la otra que no se comparaba con ninguno.

Llegaron al sanatorio privado de Ciudad República y Korra entró con Azula entre sus brazos la recepcionista vio a la morena y pidió una silla para la de tez nívea.

Korra habla con ella y ésta le indicó que en un rato le atendería el doctor.

– ¿La señorita Azula? – Dijo una voz en forma de búsqueda.

– Acá – Se levantó la morena señalando a su amiga.

– Mucho gusto soy el doctor Gyatso – Saludó amablemente a ambas –. Si me podrían acompañar – Se puso en marcha y detrás iban las dos jóvenes, la morena empujando la silla de la de tez nívea.

Entraron a una habitación y el doctor indicó que la del tobillo lesionado se acostara en la camilla para ser revisada y la sureña la cargo hasta acostarla.

– Sí que tienes fuerza – Rió el doctor observando a Korra.

– Emm... – Se sonrojó –. Hago ejercicio – Rascó su nuca en forma de nerviosismo.

– Se te nota hija – Afirmó mientras se dirigía a la paciente –. Veamos tu tobillo.

– ¿Moriré doctor? – Preguntó con falsa preocupación.

– Si morirás pero a tu tiempo – Sonrió grandemente –. Tienes muy hinchado el tobillo ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

– Verá doc, salimos a correr por la mañana con mi amiga presente llevábamos media hora y decidimos parar, entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea de hacer piruetas y como Korra no quería empecé yo y cuando iba a caer de pie se me fue de lado dándome el doblón.

– Ya veo, tendré que hacerte una radiografía para ver si no sufriste una fractura o fisura, aunque creo que es un esguince, pero hay que estar seguros –. Hablaba mientras tocaba el tobillo.

Azula no emitía ningún quejido pero era porque no le gustaba que la vieran quejarse porque de dolerle le dolía mucho.

– Si me ayudas a pasar a tu amiga a la silla para que podamos ir a rayos –. Pedía amablemente viendo a la morena.

– Con mucho gusto – Nuevamente tomaba a su hermosa amiga entre sus brazos y la sentaba.

Después de la radiografía...

No tienes fractura ni fisura así que solo te recetaré unos medicamentos y masajearte ligeramente el tobillo para que poco a poco se vaya la hinchazón, tienes que dejar en reposo ese pie, no lo fuerces, no lo apoyes dale un poco de movilidad para que se vaya acostumbrando al movimiento pero no tan brusco – Indicaba mientras masajeaba el pie níveo.

– Entendido doc – Decía con su cara fruncida por el dolor.

– No se preocupe doctor yo la cuidaré y me encargare de que siga las indicaciones – Se ofrecía la sureña.

– Cuídala por favor y ya no hagan esas cosas sin protección – Advirtió con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

– Ahorita iremos a comprar la medicina que te dejaron y me tendrás que acompañar donde trabajo Azula porque llegará el señor Hiroshi – Empujaba la silla hasta la entrada.

– Bueno está bien igual no quiero estar en casa así sin poder caminar – Encogía sus hombros.

– Eso también, haré una llamada para conseguirte una silla.

– ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de cargarme Korra? – Decía resignada mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cuello de su ex.

– No te quería decir nada pero pesas Azula jajaja ponte a dieta – Se reía fuertemente mientras se dirigía al automóvil.

– Idiota – Le pegó una ligera cachetada.

– Es broma no seas bélica – Le sacaba la lengua –. Mejor abre la puerta que no tengo tu tiempo.

– Son golpes llenos de amor querida – Besaba la mejilla repetidamente.

Se dirigieron a las oficinas para ir por la silla y pasaron a comprar los medicamentos y el gel para el tobillo y se pusieron en marcha para ir al terreno iban atrasadas.

Asami estaba entusiasmada por ir a ver la obra que iba a trabajar cierta morena. No solo por verla, no, sino que también por verla en acción, verla en su trabajo. Había hablado varias veces con ella de cómo le gustaba su trabajo, disfrutaba grandemente trabajar en el campo además que lo que le había contado la asistente de ésta también la emocionaba, era una experta en su trabajo y ella quería observarla, adentrada en sus qué haceres. Se subió a su deportivo junto con Kuvira quien la acompañaría.

– Estas nerviosa ¿Verdad? Porque veras a tu amor ¿No es así? – Picoteaba las costillas de la modelo.

– Jajaja tonta – Le vio rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios –. Para nada sólo quiero ver cómo van.

– No mientas Asami se te nota que estás enamorándote de ese muchacho – Alzaba las manos y las chocaba en sus piernas.

– Enamorándome no pero quiero saber más de él ya sabes – Aceleraba más el vehículo.

– Sólo espero que lleguemos con vida.

Sato sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio a la morena manejar su moto a toda marcha cuando la estaba siguiendo después de esa cita con la asistente de su padre y también cuando fueron a la playa y soltó el volante, ese sentimiento volvió a invadir su estómago como si hubiese resucitado el pasado. Sonrió vagamente recordando esos pequeños momentos que pasaron como un tráiler de película vividos con la sureña.

– ¿Me estaré enamorando? Nah, sólo es una obsesión supongo – Charlaba con su mente –. ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada con ella? Es como si disfrutara seguirla o vigilarla –Reflexionaba –. Tienes miedo a que tenga a otra persona, sólo que no lo admites – Aparecía su consciencia nuevamente tomando el lugar de Kuvira en el auto –. Te obsesionaste, pero eres incapaz de ser sincera con lo que sientes ¿A qué le temes Asami? – Cuestionaba fríamente.

Asami sólo quedó en silencio, ya ni sentía emoción sino desgano, su consciencia esa maldita nuevamente tenía razón, tenía miedo y mucho pero había más, había visto a Korra para poseerla inconscientemente. No quería que ella tuviera aventuras, sin embargo sabía que esta tenía muchas citas, la había visto en esas dos semanas con varias chicas, esa tal Azula, con la secretaria de su padre en el lago, con otra chica que no tenía idea de quien era. Ella la quería sólo para ella, pero ¿Cómo iba a exigir que no saliera con más personas si ella también lo hacía? La tarde cuando vio a Melissa con la morena se enojó grandemente, pero ellas nunca dejaron nada claro, había pensado que la bajista estaba en su posición. No querían relaciones estables sólo querían pasar el rato, pero por alguna razón entre ellas dos no podían –. ¿Por qué? Existe mucha química entre nosotras, hablamos fluidamente de distintas cosas sin importar el tema, tenemos ataques de cariños mutuos ¿Acaso soy yo? ¿Acaso siente que si tenemos una relación tendría que ser seria? No me quiere para un rato como yo con ella, pero no queremos nada serio – Era una de sus conclusiones metódicas –. Creo que conoce mi pasado ¿Quien no lo conoce? Si sólo hay que googlearlo para enterarse, soy como Mako, una mujeriega pero ya no quiero serlo por alguna razón esa mujer despertó en nosotros sentimientos de estabilidad emocional –. Esa y muchas otras cosas había pensado esa tarde con lágrimas en sus ojos, quería quitar esa mala reputación que se había hecho hace ya un tiempo. Quería hacerlo y hacerlo por una razón con nombre propio Korra Wolff.

Ni sintió cuando llegaron al lugar, era bastante grande y había todo tipo de maquinaria pesada. Aparcaron el automóvil junto con el resto que estaban por ahí que se suponía que eran de trabajadores y pudo reconocer uno en especial –. El Hilux de Korra – Dijo a su mente mientras colocaba sus gafas oscuras y cerraba la puerta del conductor. Sacó su celular para llamarle a su padre para preguntar dónde estaba, mientras que caminaba junto con Kuvira. Ambas se fueron con tenis ya que sabían que era terracería a donde irían y ni locas se pondrían tacones, era algo que se limitaban a hacer en su vida cotidiana. Caminaron hacia donde les dijo Hiroshi que se encontraban, Asami veía a todos lados, pero no podía localizar a Korra. Llegaron donde se encontraba el mayor de los Sato y saludaron al arquitecto y al ingeniero que era nada más y nada menos que Bolín.

– ¿Ya llevas rato acá padre? – Preguntó apenada.

– No hija acabo de llegar – La abrazaba fuertemente –. Hola Kuvira tanto tiempo sin verte.

– Hola tío, ya se le extrañaba – Lo abrazó fuertemente –. Un gusto verlo.

– Les presento al arquitecto Fernando Von Kleist, él fue el que diseñó junto con los muchachos los planos.

– Mucho gusto – Besó las manos de cada una.

– Mucho gusto – Dijeron al unísono.

– Hola Asami – Decía entusiasmado una voz desde lo lejos –. Hola mucho gusto – Saludaba a la del lunar.

– Hola Bolín – Lo abrazo amistosamente –. Ella es mi amiga Kuvira, Kuvira él es Bolín, es uno de los ingenieros y dueños de la compañía – Los presentó.

– Mucho gusto en conocerte – Dijo Kuvira recibiendo el cariñoso abrazo del muchacho.

– El gusto es mío – Se separó –. ¿Van a acompañarnos?

– Si queremos ver cómo van – Dijo Hiroshi.

– Bien, sólo les pediré que se coloquen estos cascos para protección y estos lentes es por seguridad – Decía mientras le daba un casco azul a las modelos, el señor Hiroshi y su asistente.

En eso entra una llamada al celular del joven y contesta –. Aló, si acá estamos solo faltas tu ¿Te esperamos o nos alcanzas?, está bien – Colgó la llamada –. Prosigamos.

Mostraba cada máquina que estaban utilizando para la excavación del lugar y explicaba cada procedimiento que harían al acabar esta, además de contarles pequeñas historias que tenían acerca del trabajo siempre de la mano con la ingeniera Wolff. Asami por otra parte estaba buscando con la mirada a la morena y Kuvira veía asombrada cada cosa que el joven explicaba, en su vida había estado tan cerca de una excavación tan grande.

– Acá viene nuestra ingeniera más querida – Decía el ojiverde mientras veía hacia atrás de todos.

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y observaron a la morena caminando hacia ellos empujando una silla de ruedas en donde se encontraba una atractiva chica de cabellos negros con su pie vendado.

– Hola ¿Me extrañaron? – Saludaba mientras se acercaba a todos.

– Korrita mucho gusto, ya se me hacía extraño no verte – Decía el mayor de los Sato acercándose para abrazarla –. Veo que traes compañía.

– Si, ella es Azula Fire, Azula él es Hiroshi Sato el inversionista de la construcción – La presentó amablemente.

Azula como era conocida por no ser nada cariñosa solo extendió su mano para saludar al señor –. Mucho gusto, señor.

– El gusto es mío – Sonrió mientras besaba la mano nívea de la joven –. Ellas son Asami Sato, mi hija y su amiga Kuvira Giesler.

Azula supo de quien se trataba así que vio una oportunidad muy grande que no se le pudo presentar en tan perfecto momento.

– Yo soy Asami, mucho gusto – Saludó lo más gustosamente fingido que pudo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la joven de la silla.

– Kuvira – Imitó a su amiga.

– Mucho gusto que lindas – Sonrió dulcemente con un poco de picardía.

Las dos amigas y la asistente saludaron a Korra con un abrazo, de las tres la última y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Asami se extendió más de lo debido para un simple saludo.

– ¿Continuamos? – Dijo Fernando con un tono de apuro, odiaba estar presentando obras, es más odiaba convivir con gente.

– Si quieres puedes retirarte Fer, los acompañaré desde acá, sé que tienes mucho que hacer – Dijo la ingeniera colocándose su equipo de protección y ayudando a su amiga.

– Con su permiso – Hizo una reverencia general y agradeció entre dientes a su salvadora ex novia.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver el resto? – Pregunto casi en un susurro a su amiga, susurro que todos escucharon.

– Ahora es cuando – Dijo mentalmente –. Si mi amor, nunca había venido y sería un enorme gusto ver a que te dedicas – Levantó su cabeza para toparse con los ojos casi salidos de los parpados de Korra, que la veían desde arriba y ella con una cara de burla.

Los otros solo quedaron en silencio con su impresión hasta el tope, ellas iban adelante así que solo podían ver la espalda de la ingeniera que empujaba esa silla de ruedas y agradecían eso ya que sus caras se veían todos contra todos tratando de disimular la poca profesión de la joven de tez nívea.

– Cierto amor, ya conocerás lo que hago – Respondió siguiéndole la corriente a su ex inclinándose a darle un beso en la frente.

Siguieron con el recorrido explicando que harían mientras que Bolín sostenía los planos de los sótanos para que pudieran entender que era lo que harían con la excavación.

Kuvira, Hiroshi y Melissa escuchaban atentamente las palabras bien formuladas que salían de la boca de la joven ingeniera, pero Asami, bueno Asami era otro caso, aparte de que ya le daba un colapso mental, su sangre hervía tanto que creía que parecía Hell-Boy si alguien la comparaba en ese momento. Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez todas las veces que había visto a ese par juntos, había tenido la noción de que compartían algo más que amistad ya que veía ciertos acercamientos tanto en las mañanas cuando desayunaban, así como en las clases de artes marciales donde ambas estaban –. Carajo es su novia y yo no dejaba de ver a Korra, mierda, mierda, mierda Asami la riegas siempre ¿Pero en que pensaba? – Se arrepentía de su descaro mientras se maldecía –. Tiene razón de actuar así, ella me vio, ahh carajo no quería soltar ese abrazo – Seguía maldiciéndose mientras caminaba agarrada de Kuvira.

Se hicieron como una hora en el recorrido entre bromas y chistes por parte de todos. Hiroshi le pidió a su hija que le tomara fotos a él junto con los dos ingenieros y la pala excavadora enorme. Esta accedió y las tomo con su celular, hizo una mini sesión de fotos ya que su padre le encantaban las maquinarias pesadas.

– Mandaré a hacer un enorme cuadro con la foto que más me guste – Dijo Hiroshi a los dos jóvenes.

– Nosotros también, ahí nos pasa las fotografías – Dijo el ojiverde emocionado.

– Hija me haces el favor de mandarle las fotos a los jóvenes y a mi si fueras tan amable – Le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

– Claro padre – Le respondió de igual manera –. Por lo menos tengo una razón para hablar con Korra – Se dijo a sí misma.

Kuvira amablemente tomó la silla de ruedas de azula para encaminarla junto con el grupo ya que Hiroshi había acaparado a Korra y a Bolín y junto a ellas Asami apenada por lo que había pasado, pero dentro de si ya que por fuera parecía muy relajada.

– Y dime ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? – Se aventuró a preguntar la joven del lunar.

– Una muy graciosa historia – Sonrió –. Salimos a correr por la mañana y paramos un momento para descansar y reté a Korra a dar piruetas pero no quiso así que la reté haciendo unas yo misma pero me salió mal, así que cuando planeaba caer de pie se me doblo el tobillo ahhh fue horrible – Confesó con una mueca de dolor.

– Uhhh ya me imagino – Respondió imitando la mueca –. ¿Pero ya te revisaste para ver si estás bien? – Preguntó nuevamente.

– Si Korrita me llevó al sanatorio pero solo fue el esguince pero si tengo que cuidarme por unos días hasta que pueda movilizar bien el pie.

– Si, no lo fuerces mucho porque si no será peor – Dijo Asami con algo de preocupación.

– Unos masajes de parte de tu novia te caerían muy bien – Habló la actriz.

Azula no podía creer que se hayan tragado ese cuento y reía en el interior –. Si, ella se ofreció a cuidarme mientras mejoro y además tiene unas manos excelentes para dar masajes – Admitió –. Pero no es mi novia jajaja.

– Si lo imagino – Respondió Asami imaginándose vagamente recibiendo masajes de esas poderosas manos morenas –. Pero ¿Qué? no es tu... – Pensó mientras abría sus ojos como platos.

– Creí que si jaja como se ve muy atenta contigo y la forma en la que se hablan – Dijo mordiéndose el labio en el interior.

– Si es muy linda y atenta pero no es nada mío solo somos amigas – Sonrió para sí, recordando lo cuidadosa que fue con ella desde la mañana.

– Que lindo de su parte – Respondió la joven Sato –. Que se ofrezca a cuidarte es muy lindo gesto.

– Si es muy linda y dulce.

En la cabeza de Asami había una enorme fiesta por esa confesión, estaba feliz de que la morena estuviera "libre" una parte egoísta de ella quería que así fuera hasta que pudieran aclarar sus mentes, ya que sentía que ambas tenían una enorme atracción y además no era casualidad que las dos se toparan tantas veces antes de siquiera conocerse, por supuesto que eso ultimo solo ella lo sabía ya que la morena no tenía ni idea de su disfraz. Pero eso no se quedaba ahí, Kuvira desde que vio a la morena en la cafetería donde se juntaban con su amiga, había notado lo linda que era Korra, así que mientras ayudaba a su amiga a llegarle al amigo de ésta ella podía aprovechar para conocer a esa chica y así lo haría, en su mente salía todo perfecto, Asami con Bolín y ella con Korra, era simplemente perfecto.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en donde todos formaron una pequeña reunión hablando de todo un poco, el señor Hiroshi le caía muy bien la joven ingeniera, veía mucho potencial en ella y estaba emocionado de poder trabajar con ella. Habían hablado junto con San acerca de la capacidad de la chica y había quedado asombrado, además de que al parecer a su hija le gustaba esa morena, así es, él lo había notado junto con su esposa y hablado de que sería fantástico si algún día su hija se diera una oportunidad con ella, estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

Los jóvenes se despidieron del señor Hiroshi y de Melissa, continuaron hablando los cinco acerca de que si irían hoy al gimnasio de Bolín, ya que ahí se veían todas las tardes. Azula accedió a ir pero solo a ver por obvias razones y Korra amablemente invitó a Kuvira para que fuera, anteriormente había hablado con su buen amigo de que le ayudaría a crearle una buena fama al gimnasio y daba muy buen resultado publicar algunas fotos y vídeos en las redes sociales, ya que habían incrementado los clientes considerablemente, además de que Asami Sato la modelo más hermosa de la época entrenaba ahí hacia crecer la fama del lugar.

– Bien creo que tenemos que seguir trabajando – Dijo el ojiverde despidiéndose amablemente de las dos actrices y se retiró.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Preguntó la ingeniera a su amiga.

– No, no, nooo – Tomó su brazo –. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar sola y así – Señaló su pie.

– Bueno está bien – Se agachó para dejar un beso en su frente.

Las otras dos jóvenes solo veían la escena, Asami estaba feliz y algo celosa de cómo estás dos se trataban pero solo pensó en como ella trataba a las suyas y disminuyó el último.

Kuvira en cambio observaba a la hermosa morena, esos brazos morenos que se marcaban –. Sin duda eso de hacer ejercicio le sienta muy bien – Pensó, además observó lo bien que le tallaba la blusa de botones que está cargaba, se mordió el labio y detuvo sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quieren quedarse un rato más? – Preguntó la morena amablemente.

– Emm... Pues no lo sé qué dices tú Kuvira – Dijo nerviosa.

– Yo digo que está bien, no tenemos nada que hacer – Alzó los hombros.

– Bueno entonces vamos a la oficina, estaré un rato ahí – Dijo volteándose junto con Azula.

Se quedaron un poco atrás de ellas y se veían cómplices.

– Ahora es tu oportunidad para hablar con el chico – Le habló en forma de susurro.

– Emm si, si tienes razón – Respondió en el mismo tono lamentándose de haberle mentido a su amiga, pero nadie podía enterarse así que tendría que fingir interés en el joven.

– Tranquila yo te ayudaré sacándole información a Korra – Dijo guiñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Asami estaba lamentándose realmente en haberle mentido a su amiga acerca de su interés por Bolín, si bien había interpretado los gestos de su amiga ella gustaba de la morena y eso la metería en un gran problema, ¿Cómo rayos podía decirle que es de Korra de quién está interesada? –. Oye Kuvira perdona, pero es Korra la persona que me gusta así que aléjate – Pensó con molestia –. Serás tonta Asami – Se abofeteo mentalmente.

Llegaron a una pequeña construcción de madera simple pero con hermosas ventanas blancas de PVC, una puerta de madera y el techo de lámina, por dentro habían dos pequeñas oficinas, una estaba al lado izquierdo que estaba cerrada y la otra estaba sin pared que los dividiera, habían dos escritorios unos archivos negros y varias sillas para invitados. El suelo era de cemento liso, al fondo del segundo escritorio se encontraba una mesa que tenía una cafetera, unos frascos de azúcar, café, leche, té y otras cosas. En cada uno de los escritorios estaban dos computadoras portátiles.

– Adelante, pueden tomar asiento – Dijo la morena señalándoles unas sillas que estaban frente a lo que parecía su escritorio.

– Muchas gracias – Dijeron ambas tomando asiento en ellas.

– Si me permiten saldré a traer el carro – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Todas asintieron y vieron a la chica salir del lugar.

– Y díganme ¿Quién de ustedes está interesada en Bolín? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

– Asami, ella está loca por él – Dijo riendo junto con Azula –. ¿Algún consejo para nuestra querida?.

Asami quería ser tragada por la tierra y que la lanzará lejos de ahí, como era que una de sus mejores amigas estaba volviéndose en su contra. Azula se sorprendió, sabía que la ojiverde estaba interesada en su querida Korra, pero esa confesión sí que la puso en qué pensar –. ¿Será cierto qué ella gusta de Bolín y no de Korra? Nah que va, si ella la besó, ¿Será una estrategia? ¿Habrá usado a Korra para llegar a Bolín?.

– Si claro, tienes que ser directa con él, no es muy bueno entendiendo señales – Hablaba mientras jugaba con las ruedas de su silla.

– Ahora creo que ya sé porque nunca entiende mis indirectas – Dijo Asami falsamente mientras jugaba con su celular.

– Si creo que tienes que ser más directa – Le recordó Kuvira.

– Si pero eso pasa en los hombres les cuesta entender las indirectas.

– Hola chicas ya vine – Dijo sacudiendo sus pies en la alfombra de afuera –. Y mira que traigo princesa – Alzó una pequeña caja blanca.

– ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? – Protesto la ojiámbar.

– No te quejes mujer, es por tu bien – Le guiñó el ojo.

– Esta bien pero más tarde ¿Si? – Le dijo en forma de súplica.

– Esta bien – Le acarició el hombro –. ¿Quieren algo de tomar chicas?.

– Si gracias – Respondió la del lunar.

– Tengo té frío, agua pura, Pepsi y jugo de naranja – Habló revisando la mini refrigeradora.

– Un té está bien – Respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

– Agua pura por favor – Dijo la otra chica.

Les alcanzó a cada una de las jóvenes sus botellas y le dio agua pura a su amiga que bien era amante de esta al igual que ella.

– Y dime Korra, ¿Dónde pasas la mayoría de tu tiempo? ¿Acá o allá en dónde están las máquinas? – Preguntó curiosa por saber más de esa exótica morena.

– Pues en todos lados. No hay algo fijo sabes, por el momento estoy trabajando en unos planos para las bases que dentro de poco empezaremos a trabajar pero también tengo que supervisar lo que hacen los chicos allá abajo – Explicó amablemente.

– ¿Puedo ver? – Preguntó con algo de temor por parecer muy precipitada.

– Si si, ven a ver estos planos – La invitó levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la mesa que contenía un borrador de los planos.

Asami se molestó pero no podía hacer nada, le había mentido a su amiga y ahora estaba pagando. Ver cómo Kuvira coqueteaba con su morena le retorcía su estómago –. Ahg no aguanto esto – Pensó molesta levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta. Azula se dio cuenta que está iba a salir y giró las ruedas para ir tras la modelo.

– Hey – Dijo volteándose hacia la joven de la silla.

– Hey – Se dirigió hasta donde estaba la ojiverde.

– ¿Quieres uno? – Extendió la cajetilla de cigarros hacia la ojiámbar.

– Gracias – Tomó uno –. Es muy fresco acá – Habló mientras sentía el viento acariciar su rostro y cabello.

– Si – Sonrió mientras le daba el encendedor a su acompañante – Quedó en un excelente lugar.

– Recuerdo cuando estaban haciendo esta pequeña casita – Sonrió –. Los chicos no se ponían de acuerdo y Korra tomó una pequeña hoja y diseñó eso.

– ¿Así? – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– Si y rápidamente fueron a comprar el material, estaban como locos por cómo había quedado, lo terminaron en dos días y medio.

– Que rápido, está muy acogedora la casita, justo para lo que lo quieren.

– Oye ¿En serio estás interesada en Bolín? – Succionaba el humo del cigarrillo.

Asami abrió sus ojos como platos, ninguna de las dos se veían pero sabían cómo estaban sus caras actualmente.

– Emm... Pues que te diré – Pensó lo más rápido que pudo en busca de una respuesta –. En verdad no – Confesó –. Él es como un amigo sabes.

– Lo sabía – Dijo burlona –. Sé que estás detrás de Korra.

Bueno esta vez Asami se quedó paralizada y no digamos su cara que parecía peor que un tomate, sus hermosos ojos verdes que casi se le salían de sus párpados, escuchar eso de la mejor amiga de la morena significan peligro.

– No tienes que responderme a eso Asami, solo te digo que si realmente quieres algo con ella tienes que conocerla muy bien primero – Habló nuevamente para tranquilizar a la chica que al parecer hasta había palidecido por sus palabras.

– Gracias Azula – Sonrió tristemente –. Ella es increíble pero no estoy interesada en nadie – Mintió.

Azula abrió los ojos por esa confesión –. Bueno pero entonces no actúes como una tonta cada vez que la veas – Se burló.

– ¿Soy tan obvia? – Expulsó el humo de su boca.

– Demasiado, he visto como la miras es muy hermosa pero si no quieres algo con ella deberías de actuar distinto.

– Ella es increíble no me lo vas a negar pero como te digo no estoy lista para una relación estable – Lo dijo y se liberó de ese enorme peso.

– Creo que tienes razón, Korra es una chica con quién vale la pena tener algo serio y admiro tu valentía pero recuerda que el mundo donde ella se está metiendo es lleno de competencia, no hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte después – Le aconsejó terminando el cigarrillo.

Asami ya no dijo nada estaba en shock por la confesión de esa chica y tenía razón ella había visto a Mako ir detrás de esa joven y sabía que si ella seguía en sus mundos no tardaría en que llegasen más solicitudes para una relación. Ambas entraron y lo que encontraron fue a dos chicas muy entretenidas una hablando y la otra escuchando atentamente cada detalle, cada palabra que salía de los labios morenos. Si bien las dos chicas podían decir habían tenido una conexión bastante grande, además de que Kuvira era una persona importante no era tan acosada como sus compañeros ella trataba de mantener un perfil bajo ya que odiaba y detestaba estar en chismes y demás mierdas de farándula.

Asami se dio cuenta desde hace un rato de las intenciones de su amiga hacia la morena y tenía que decidir, si dejar el paso libre o seguir estorbando.

– Saben chicas tengo que irme, olvide que tenía una reunión importante – Dijo lo más convencida posible esa enorme mentira.

Todas voltearon a ver a la chica y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo Kuv? ¿O te quedarás un rato más? – Preguntó lo más amable posible.

Kuvira volteo la mirada hacia Korra y no sabía que responder pero la sureña entendió todo.

– Si quieres puedes quedarte Kuvira – Le sonrió amablemente –. Iremos a almorzar dentro de un rato y me gustaría que nos acompañarás ¿Verdad Azula? – Vio a su amiga.

– Amm así es, sería un honor – Respondió ante la mirada penetrante de su amiga.

– Muchas gracias chicas – Sonrió a la ingeniera –. Me quedaré acá Azula pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Okay?

Asami no sabía si agradecer o maldecir en ese instante pero optó por lo primero quería pensar, pensar y solo pensar. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que quería tomar una decisión y tenía que ser pronto. Se despidió con un abrazo para cada una de las chicas pero fue como si solo hubiese llegado a su ático, no sintió todo el camino cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba tirada en la alfombra de su sala con una botella de whisky en sus labios con rojo corrido alrededor de estos.

– Asami ya no tienes que ser egoísta, ya no. Tu sabes bien que no puedes tener una relación estable siempre la cagas. No puedes destruirle la vida así a esa chica – Decía su conciencia consolándola, acostada a la par de ella –. No, no puedo hacerlo – Susurró y quedó completamente dormida.

– Hey despierta – Decía una voz a lo lejos –. Carajo Asami despierta ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pegaba ligeras cachetadas en las blancas mejillas de su amiga.

– ¿Mmhh? – Emitió con desagrado de que la hayan despertado.

– Ayúdame ¿Quieres? – Habló a una tercera persona.

Asami solo sintió como era levantada del suelo y llevada a quien sabe dónde. Pero se sintió tan cómoda entre esos brazos que no dudó mucho en acurrucarse lo más que podía en estos. Luego sintió como iba a ser bajada pero se resistió, no quería dejar que bajarán cuando se sentía tan cómoda.

– Bien creo que no quiere acostarse en su cama – Dijo una melodiosa voz acompañada de una sonrisa.

Asami se estremeció grandemente al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella, quería saber si realmente era ella, la chica por la cual estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Realmente una parte de ella quería que lo fuera, pero otra no –. Estoy ebria carajo – Se reprendió a sus adentros –. Vale una mierda Asami, da igual si te ve así ¿No? Olvídate de ella y ya – Se dio ánimos para abrir un poco los ojos y ver de una vez a su cargadora.

– Asami tienes que bajar de los brazos de Korra, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre ¿O sí?

– Déjala está dormida, creo que la arrullaré por un rato ¿Por qué no le traes algo de ropa? Para que duerma tranquila.

Y así inició su idea, arrulló a la pequeña Asami en sus brazos como si de una bebé se tratase por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de ayudar a esa chica que se veía tan vulnerable cuando la encontraron con Kuvira tirada sobre la alfombra con una botella de whisky vacía al lado, realmente quería ayudarla, quería demostrarle que la vida era buena sin importar los problemas, quería ayudarla a afrontar sin miedo sus problemas. Una vez propuesto esto lo quería cumplir, no la dejaría sola, ya no importaban los besos que se dieron una vez o los pequeños roces, no, ahora lo que importaba era ayudar, amaba hacer eso, desde que descubrió lo bien que le hacía eso ayudaba a otras personas restándole importancia a sus propios problemas eso la hacía realmente feliz.

Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y no hablemos de su estabilidad para lograr sentarse a la orilla de la cama –. Rayos ese sueño fue tan real – Habló tratando de levantarse para dirigirse al baño –. En verdad sentí que ella estaba aquí – Siguió hablando mientras se ponía de pie para empezar a caminar, pero sus pies al igual que su vista daban vueltas una y otra vez. Se dirigía lentamente hacia el baño de su habitación cuando sintió que el suelo se le fue removido y cayó de rodillas.

– Asami ¿Estás bien? Te dije que me esperarás – Sintió unas manos que se acomodaban debajo de sus axilas para ser levantada sin problema.

Alzó su mirada verde y se congeló al chocar con una mierda celeste hermosa. Esos preciosos ojos que la dejaban sin aliento que por alguna razón le daban paz en medio de su tormenta interior que desde hace ya un tiempo se había formado.

– ¿Quieres ir al baño? – Preguntó por tercera vez.

La modelo reaccionó y solo asintió para luego ser cargada tan delicadamente por esa hermosa morena, quien se dirigía al sanitario.

– Me avisas cuando termines ¿Entendido? No quiero que caigas nuevamente – Acarició su mejilla que parecía fina porcelana.

Asami se sintió muy confundida ¿Qué carajo hacia Korra ahí? En su ático tapó su boca y abrió sus ojos –. ¿Carajo será qué? – Sacudió su cabeza – Nah que rayos estoy con la misma ropa que tenía en la mañana – Se corrigió al ver la evidencia.

Terminó de hacer lo suyo y gritó.

– Korraaaa.

– Ya estás lista? – Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Si adelante – La invitó a pasar.

Le ayudó a colocarse de pie y la llevo hasta el lavamanos y espero a que las limpiara y la cargó hasta la enorme cama.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó.

– Las seis – Le acarició su cabello.

– ¿Acabas de llegar? – Preguntó balbuceando.

– Si habíamos venido antes con tu amiga Kuvira y ahí fue donde te pasé para tu cama Asami – Acarició su oreja –. ¿Te sucede algo? Te encontramos tirada en la alfombra de tu sala con una botella de licor vacía ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – Preguntó con un semblante preocupado.

Asami estaba entrando en razón nuevamente y escuchó cada palabra que la morena decía pero ¿Tenía que decirle lo que pasaba? ¿Debería confiar en ella? ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad? Así que no lo pensó tanto y empezó a hablar...

/~/

Muchas gracias por haber leído otro capítulo de mi historia y perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tuve un enooorme bloqueo jajaja ademas de que estuve ocupandome de varios asuntos. Gracias por compartir mi historia en FB leí varias recomendaciones y en serio se los agradezco mucho. Siempre leo sus comentarios. Estoy trabajando en otra historia pero aun estoy pensando en si subirla o esperar más.


	11. Capitulo 11

Llegó la noche y Korra se encontraba muy concentrada en los movimientos nuevos que le enseñaba su maestro de Hung Gar, se sentía aliviada de haber ayudado a Asami con sus "Problemas" y de haberle dado un buen consejo a su parecer la pudo ver curvando esos hermosos labios con pintalabios rojo corrido alrededor de éstos.

Un enorme golpe la regresó a la realidad y cayó boca arriba sobre el tatami.

– Uhh – Dijo profundamente sintiendo como su hermosa cara morena recibía la increíble patada de una compañera.

– Oh mierda Korra tenías que desviarme – Dijo la chica realmente preocupada por su compañera.

Asami y Azula vieron todo como si fuera en cámara lenta la tremenda patada que recibió su amiga y ambas gimieron de la impresión, la modelo iría a ayudar pero una mano nívea la detuvo.

– Déjala ahí, ella estará bien – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo –. Además creo que la regañaran – Señaló a donde la morena estaba.

– Korra tienes que prestar atención – Le llamaba la atención el maestro –. Levántate y ve a ponerte algo de hielo.

– Lo siento maestro no sé lo que me pasó – Respondió tocándose la cara –. Sigamos estaré bien – Se puso de pie y siguió haciendo los movimientos con su compañera.

Korra era demasiado testaruda así que el maestro Bumi solo se hizo a un lado y siguió enseñando los movimientos de ese arte marcial.

– ¿Tú crees que Korra pueda defenderse si la llegasen a atacar? – Preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Alzó la ceja con una sonrisa juguetona.

– Pues no lo sé, se ve bastante hábil como para no saber pelear además de que es muy atlética – Dijo sin ver a la chica.

– Que intuitiva Asami – Codeó a la chica –. Si ella sabe combatir de cuerpo a cuerpo y también otros dos artes marciales – Alzó los hombros.

– ¿Qué? Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Verdad? – Giró rápidamente su cabeza para toparse con la mueca burlona de la ojiámbar.

– No, tú me preguntas yo respondo – Alzó las manos para demostrar que no ocultaba nada.

– ¿Así? ¿Y qué más sabe? – Levantó una ceja en forma retadora.

– Ella practicaba Shaolin del norte conmigo pero ella sabía otro arte del cual no sé el nombre – Respondió lo más calmada posible –. Además también entró a eso de defenderse si alguien la ataca con armas y esas cosas.

– Woow – Abrió sus ojos y alzó sus cejas en lo más alto de su frente –. Vaya que es hábil.

– ¿No estarás pensando en contratarla como tú guardaespaldas o sí? – Se burló nuevamente.

– Jajaja ¿Escuchas lo que dices? No uso guardaespaldas – Bufó ante la idea errónea de su compañera – Aunque no sería mala idea – Pensó para sí.

– Jajaja sé lo que piensas cariño.

Ambas volvieron la vista a la sureña que con gran ánimo hacia cada movimiento enseñado de su profesor, el maestro parecía una persona demente pero era muy hábil y demasiado impredecible. Sus alumnos les costaba llevarle el ritmo pero Korra también era imprescindible así que se entendían mutuamente.

Terminó el primer tiempo de entrenamiento y todos se dispersaban para tomar un descanso de diez minutos. Korra corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas y las saludo.

– Hola chicas – Dijo tomando la botella con agua que había dejado con ellas.

– Hola Korra – Dijeron las dos.

– ¿Crees que se te hará moretón? – Fue directo al grano ya que se había preocupado bastante.

– Si me duele bastante sabes pero ya se me pasará, no es como si nunca me hubiesen dado un buen golpe – Le guiñó a la ojiverde.

– Tienes razón – Siguió la ojiámbar –. ¿Recuerdas cuándo peleábamos con los chicos de la tribu? Eso era sin duda alguna increíble.

– Cierto no había quien nos ganara – Fanfarroneaba frente a la modelo –. Si nos hubieses conocido Asami creo que serías una de nosotras – Señaló a su amiga y a ella.

– ¿Tú crees? Yo no sé pelear ni nada por el estilo – Alzó sus hombros.

– Era eso o sufrir nuestros acosos – Se carcajeo la chica del pie vendado.

– Eso también – Rió junto con su mejor amiga.

– Es lo más probable – Se reían las tres de solo imaginarse esas escenas de las tres peleando por tonterías.

– ¿Cuándo podré verte luchar con unos cuantos de nuevo Korra?.

– Pues no lo sé quizá organice una antes de que nos vayamos ¿Qué dices? – Sonrió pícaramente.

– Me parece excelente, quiero ver que te pateen el trasero – Chocaba ambos puños.

– Sueña Azula, sabes que no pasará – Rodaba sus ojos.

– Grabaré ya verás será épico.

– Asami me apoya – Señaló a la mencionada –. ¿Verdad Asami?.

– Así es Korra así que no dejes que te pateen el trasero – Advertía a la morena.

– No la decepcionaré majestad – Hizo su reverencia extremadamente exagerada y las tres rieron por ello.

– Continuemos con la práctica jóvenes – Gritaba el maestro Bumi para que todos regresarán a sus posiciones.

– ¿Maestro podemos tomar diez minutos para pelear un rato? – Preguntó un joven de ojos café.

– Me parece bien pero solo los que quieran y que sea amistoso – Advirtió a sus alumnos.

– Se lo prometemos maestro – Hicieron una reverencia los que iban a pelear amistosamente.

Continuaron con aprender los movimientos y ponerlos en práctica. Korra aprendía junto con la joven que le había golpeado ya que eran pareja. Asami y Azula hablaban y observaban a los alumnos que por alguna razón nada extraña se le quedaban viendo a la modelo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba la joven actriz en ir al gimnasio nadie le había pedido ni autógrafos ni fotos y agradecía grandemente lo único que si aparecían una que otra foto rondando por las redes sociales de ella desprevenida pero no era nada del otro mundo.

A pesar de que las dos jóvenes se acaban de conocer habían tomado una linda amistad, Azula era una persona a la que no se le podía mentir por alguna razón ella transmitía mucha confianza además de que nunca le diría a nadie ella no era de ese tipo de personas.

Llegó la hora de tomar el tiempo para las luchas libres y ambas chicas tomaron sus celulares además de otros espectadores que estaban ahí los cuales eran como tres personas más. El grupo de los que participarían eran seis personas que al parecer eran más experimentados con las luchas, formaron parejas y empezaron a luchar. Al parecer la última era Korra con su pareja, un muchacho de cabellos dorados y barba de candado que se veía algo fornido.

Asami estaba nerviosa y no creía soportar ver cómo ese joven mucho más alto que la morena le diera una paliza no sabía cómo reaccionaría, ya se podía imaginar las noticias de la prensa, "Asami Sato en medio de una pelea" "Asami todo menos heroína" "Joven modelo queda en coma después de tremenda paliza" por el contrario Azula estaba segura que el pobre chico no le daría tiempo ni de arrepentirse conocía a su chica pero si perdía no se la acabaría la pobre de Korra con el tremendo bullying que le esperaba.

Y ahí estaba Korra junto con ese chico empezando a saludarse para iniciar el combate, las reglas eran simples nada de golpearse la cara y solo utilizar las técnicas de ese arte marcial en específico. Asami se comía las uñas por esa pelea veía cada golpe que el chico lanzaba y Korra ágilmente esquivaba. La ojiverde se impresionó de que ella sólo evitaba ser golpeada por el joven que ya se veía algo cansado, parecía que con cada movimiento este se agotaba cada vez más. La modelo se sentía raramente emocionada por estar viendo como esa morena comenzaba a moverse energéticamente dando golpes sincronizadamente con sus manos extendidas y dando patadas en contra del muchacho que daban muy bien en su fornido cuerpo. Estaba impresionada de como los bien formados brazos de Korra daban esos movimientos tan perfectos y los utilizaba para golpear y esquivar al muchacho dándole una gran paliza con sus manos y sus pies chocaban en los puntos débiles de su compañero hasta que por fin cayó de espalda en contra del tatami.

Azula alzó los brazos en forma de celebración siempre creyendo en su buena amiga Wolff y su compañera de celebración que tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y su celular pendiente de todo lo que sucedía, estaba en shock realmente tenía que pedirle a Korra que fuera su guardaespaldas esa chica era genial.

– Carajo ¿Por qué es tan perfecta? Ni un solo golpe recibido, realmente impresionante – Se decía a sí misma mientras se mordía lentamente el labio inferior.

– ¿Ya te vienes me vas a decir? – Interrumpió graciosamente haciendo una cara graciosa.

– Mierda mierda mierda – Chocó su mano desocupada en su cara –. Me asustaste.

– Oye no tengo la culpa que casi te de un orgasmo de solo ver a mi mejor amiga luchar ¿O sí? – Se burló triunfalmente.

– Cállate no es nada de lo que dices – Rodó sus ojos.

– Es buena ¿No? – Cambió de tema.

– Fue impresionante carajo – Alzó ambas manos luego de guardar su celular –. Realmente el muchacho no le tocó ni un solo cabello.

– Te lo dijeeeee – Cantó la última palabra –. Korra es excelente peleando – Dijo orgullosa.

– Creo que tendré que decirle que sea mi guardaespaldas – Guiñó el ojo a la chica de labios rosa.

– Seria un placer majestad – Dijo una tercera voz que dejó paralizada a ambas chicas.

– Ko... Korra – Dijeron ambas volteando violentamente la cabeza hacia la tercera persona.

– ¿Cómo estuve? – Tomó su toalla y su pachón para deleitarse con ese líquido que tanto le encantaba.

– Perfecta Korra no sabía que podías pelear de esa manera – Halagó la ojiverde.

– Sí, la flaca tiene razón Korra mejoraste mucho tus técnicas – Admitió la princesa.

– Gracias chicas, he estado entrenando extra – Mostró sus bíceps orgullosa –. Hasta creo que podré darte una paliza.

– Ja ja ja muy graciosa Korrita pero ambas sabemos que no – Se mostró bastante seria.

– Ya chicas creo que tenemos que irnos – Se propuso a levantarse.

– La flaca tiene razón – Dijo la morena burlándose se la modelo.

– Ya vamos haz lo tuyo – Guiñó su ojo ámbar.

Korra se dirigió hasta su amiga y la cargó entre sus brazos, Asami tomó las cosas de la sureña y la siguió hasta llegar a la silla de ruedas luego se dirigieron a los cambiadores. Iban caminando las tres por la calle que siempre se encontraba en movimiento, con gente caminando de un lugar a otro, unos corriendo y otros alegando por celular. Se dirigían hacia sus respectivos hogares para cambiarse, iban riendo y disfrutando de sus compañías era agradable para la modelo hacer buenas amistades ya que teniendo su posición era bastante difícil conseguirlas, es más se había resignado a que era totalmente imposible.

Llegó a su ático y rápidamente tiró la pequeña mochila que llevaba con ella al gimnasio para guardar su botella con agua pura y demás cosas al sofá y corrió rápidamente a su habitación, quitó su ropa y sus zapatos, sacó dos toallas verdes de su walking closet y entró directo al baño, donde se daría una bien merecida ducha, lavó cuidadosamente su níveo y hermoso cuerpo enjabonándose lo más que pudo todo éste, Korra había ofrecido hacer una pequeña pijamada en su casa ya que el joven Bolín tenía que ir a visitar a su padre y se quedaría con él. Era otra oportunidad para conocerla aún más, había pensado que era mejor ya no vigilarla como esa mañana (Y los días anteriores), no más, se lo prometió en medio de su borrachera. Ahora el universo le presentaba la oportunidad de conocer más de cerca a esa chica increíble y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Terminó de bañarse y se dirigió a su walking closet para sacar algo de ropa cómoda para ponerse y ropa de dormir en una de las mochilas que se le habían obsequiado por la nueva línea. Tocó el pequeño timbre esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran, escucho unos pasos agitados y al abrirse la puerta una hermosa sonrisa recibiéndola para que entrara.

– Hola pasa adelante – Abrió la puerta para que la visitante pasara.

– Hola que amable – Le besó la mejilla y entró.

La morena cerró la puerta y se ofreció a llevar las cosas de su invitada especial al cuarto donde las tres se quedarían que sería su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto estaba una joven de tez nívea en ropa interior secándose sus delgadas y tonificadas piernas. Asami al ver esa escena abrió sus ojos como platos y su reacción fue girar rápidamente para toparse con la blusa azul de una hermosa sureña.

– Asami – Saludó burlonamente –. No actúes como si nunca hubieses visto chicas desnudas – Advirtió graciosa.

– Perdón es que Korra no me dijo que estabas en paños menores – Abrió sus ojos para toparse con una sonrisa de lado de la ojiazul.

– No tengas pena sólo es Azula – Alzó los hombros y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación para poner delicadamente la mochila de la modelo.

– Hey ¿cómo qué sólo soy yo idiota? – Bufó –. No actúes como si no me deseas Korra – Se rió burlona.

– Jajaja sabes que te deseo pero tenemos que actuar normales – Señaló a Asami siguiendo la corriente de su amiga.

– Chicas si quieren les doy privacidad – Guiñó el ojo haciendo como que si se fuera a retirar de la habitación.

– No señorita tú te nos unes – Dijo la ojiámbar con las cejas alzadas.

Korra se sonrojó grandemente y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

– Ya basta de juegos, tienes que cambiarte – Se dirigió a la salida – Ahorita te traigo algo cómodo no tardo.

Desapareció del cuarto y las dos jóvenes de tez nívea se quedaron en silencio, Azula se encargaba de humectar su piel con crema y Asami observaba la amplia habitación.

Cuando imaginó la guarida de la sureña se lo imaginó algo así pero verlo con sus propios ojos era asombroso. Había un ropero con un enorme espejo que tenía encima peines, desodorante, un cepillo dental, lociones y otras cosas de higiene personal. Estaba una mesa blanca alta con un banco alto donde habían varios planos y un bote de basura en forma de rana que contenía muchos papeles arrugados –. Supongo que se equivocó haciendo algo – Pensó mientras seguía viendo. También pudo ver una tv pequeña que tenía conectado un DVD, al lado de la cama estaba el hermoso bajo negro mate que había visto tanto en los vídeos del perfil de la bajista, su cama, muy alta y grande donde habían como tres edredones y un peluche grande de un oso polar. En las paredes habían unos cuadros de arte y otros con fotografías, podía ver qué eran paisajes, otros donde estaba ella y amigos supuso y en una pequeña mesita de noche tres cuadros, una que ya había visto anteriormente ella y la chica que era Azula al fin y al cabo, otra donde aparecía con sus padres y otra con... –. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Mako? – Abrió sus ojos tanto que pensó que se le saldrían de las órbitas y sigilosamente se iba acercando a las fotografías.

– ¿Te gusta el cuarto de Korra? – Preguntó sin voltear a verla.

– Sí, está muy lindo y ordenado – Dijo viendo todo mientras se acercaba más a la mesa de noche.

– Bueno no está tan ordenado pero créeme lo he visto peor – Sonrió –. Korra no es muy ordenada con su habitación si me lo preguntas.

– Bien creo que no soy la única – Pensó en su interior –. Creo que todos somos así – No le dio mucha importancia al desorden ligero que había.

– Si eso sí, yo detesto ordenar el mío.

– Igual yo – Dijo mientras se agachaba para ver los cuadros con las fotografías –. Bingo – Pensó mientras veía esa foto con la morena y el muchacho que conocía muy pero muy bien –. ¿Están en la playa? – Se cuestionó mentalmente –. Y están muy abrazaditos – Pensó con algo de fastidio

– Listo acá tengo tu ropa – La extendió en el aire mientras la movía.

Asami se exaltó interiormente pero fingió que solo observaba la habitación –. Está muy lindo tu cuarto Korra – halagó mientras dejaba de ver las cosas para dirigir su mirada a la morena y lo que vio la enterneció. Una ruda ingeniera vistiendo a su mejor amiga cómo que si de una pequeña niña se tratase –. Creo que le gustarán mucho los niños – Afirmó en su mente y guardó esa escena para su archivo de recuerdos tiernos.

– Gracias Asami – Respondió terminando de ayudar a su amiga –. Aún me faltan unas cosas que tengo que colocar – Dijo señalando una enorme caja que estaba arrinconada por donde estaba la mesa blanca.

La modelo volteó para ver la caja que decía frágil y su mente empezó a hacer preguntas relacionadas al interior de ésta.

– Falta de tiempo ¿No?.

– Y de ganas jajaja, creo que tendré que ver dónde colocaré todo eso – Habló mientras peinaba a su amiga.

– Korra, hey detente estoy lastimada del pie no de las manos – Le arrebató el peine de sus manos.

– Peeeerdón princesa por atenderla – Giró su cara indignada –. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Porque muero de hambre.

Asami vio graciosa esa escena y accedió a acompañar a las dos jóvenes a comer, ella también moría de hambre. Terminaron de comer las pizzas que hicieron en el pequeño horno (Que obviamente ya estaban hechas) y se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena, donde Asami gentilmente estaba pintándole las uñas de las manos a la chica de tez nívea y charlaban a cerca de sus vidas amorosas.

– Pero eres muy linda no sé por qué no tienes pareja – Decía sincera.

– Creo que tengo demasiadas expectativas para una pareja así que prefiero estar soltera – Decía cansada de su vida amorosa.

– Te entiendo, creo que estoy igual – Admitía.

– Lo que ustedes necesitan es ocuparse de ustedes mismas – Hablaba la morena que pintaba las uñas de los pies níveos de la modelo.

– ¿Y crees que así llegará la persona indicada? – Preguntaba curiosa.

– Pues no lo sé, pero he aprendido que cuando te ocupas de ti misma eso de encontrar a alguien perfecto ya no es tan importante – Alzó su vista hacia las dos jóvenes.

– ¿Te pasa eso? – Pregunto la ojiverde interesada en lo que decía la morena.

– Sip, es difícil de explicar pero cuando conozco a alguien veo su personalidad y de eso dependerá la conexión que tenga con ella o con él.

– ¿Y has sentido conexión con alguien que hayas conocido recientemente? – Interrogó la princesa.

– Emm conexión amistosa con varias personas que conocí en la ciudad pero amorosa no lo sé aún no he analizado esa parte sabes, creo que es porque no busco nada serio – Fue lo más sincera posible.

Asami entendió lo que dijo esa chica, en realidad ella se sentía igual, podía hacer muchas amistades pero nunca intentó conocer a nadie para llegar a algo amoroso.

– ¿Y si por andar de amistosa con todos se te va tu otra mitad? – Preguntó Azula quien quería respuestas no para ella sino para Asami, sabía perfectamente que la modelo nunca preguntaría cosas de esa magnitud así que iba a ayudarla, quería ver a su amiga feliz y quizá esa chica la haría sumamente feliz.

Korra rió por lo que dijo su mejor amiga – No creo en medias naranjas Azula pero si la persona que está destinada a estar junto a mi aparece pues tendré que descubrirlo por mí misma ¿No? O sea llega cuando no lo estás buscando y creo que sabré cuando esa persona aparezca.

– Bien creo que tenemos problemas en el amor – Rió divertida por la conclusión que propuso en su mente.

– Creo que siiiii – Cantó.

– Es mejor divertirse ¿No? – Respondió la ojiámbar –. Ya saben pasar un rato de sexo sin ataduras de nada.

– Siii – Cantaron las dos jóvenes.

Terminaron de pintarse las uñas y esperaron a que estás se secarán.

– Oye Korra – Tuvo una grandísima idea –. ¿Por qué no tocas algo?

– Bueno... – Cerró sus ojos y extendió sus manos a los pechos de las dos jóvenes y los apretó.

– No tonta, Asami se refería a un instrumento – Gritó ante la broma de su mejor amiga.

– Oh yo creí que tocarlas así bien sensual – Se mordió el labio graciosamente mientras se tiraba a carcajearse.

Asami se sonrojó por ese gesto tan divertido y pervertido de la morena pero fue algo leve.

– ¿Qué quieren que toque? ¿El bajo o la guitarra? – Preguntó levantándose de su lugar.

– La guitarra ¿Verdad? – Preguntó a su compañera.

– Si guitarra está bien – Afirmó la modelo.

– Bien ahorita la saco – Se dirigió al walking closet y apareció con una funda negra con la guitarra en su hombro, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y sacó está.

Era una hermosa guitarra acústica negra mate con orillas plateadas puso está sobre sus piernas y afinó cada cuerda pacientemente. Las dos jóvenes la veían, Azula emocionada de poder escuchar nuevamente a su amiga tocar y Asami pues ella era un manojo de nervios estaba entusiasmada por escuchar a esa hermosa sureña tocar su instrumento favorito además podía guardar ese recuerdo que tanto imaginó en esas noches donde escuchaba a la morena tocar, solo que en este caso era la guitarra.

Terminó de afinar su guitarra y se quedó un rato en silencio pensando en cual podía tocar, así que tardó como un minuto en esto y empezó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de nylon y empezaban a emitir una hermosa melodía que tanto practicó en un determinado tiempo.

Las dos jóvenes espectadoras escuchaban atentas a qué canción sería, pero ambas se sorprendieron cuando la hermosa guitarrista empezó a cantar. * [ La canción que toca Korra es una que me encanta de Coldplay - The scientist Les dejo el link https/youtu.be/Omv3OFcocNM ]

Con cada palabra que salía en forma de melodía de la morena el corazón de Asami se aceleraba cada vez más, ver tocar a esa morena era como uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, había esperado ese momento, lo había ansiado como nunca había ansiado algo, tan simple como una canción, tan bello ese sentimiento que energía desde su interior ver a esa sureña adentrada en esa canción, verla cerrar sus ojos cuando llegaba al final de cada oración, como llenaba de sentimiento su corazón, Korra le había dicho una vez que no era buena cantando pero eso no era cierto, estando ahí podía contradecir esa gran mentira, no sabía si era porque estaba envolviéndose en el sonido de su guitarra o en la voz de la cantante pero si sabía algo, en su corazón sentía que estaba listo, listo para ser entregado, listo para querer a alguien y no cualquier alguien, sino que alguien con nombre propio, Korra Wolff, quería que a ella le perteneciera ese corazón que tanto tiempo estuvo resguardado, que tanto temió a darlo. Estaba más segura que hace unas horas atrás, si pudiera calcularlo quizá estaría un setenta y cinco por ciento segura que quería entregárselo a esa mujer tan fantástica, esa mujer que por alguna razón la cautivo desde que la vio, en su interior sabía que no era casualidad que se encontrasen tantas veces aún sin saber su nombre, sabía que tenían algo especial sólo faltaba empezar a desenvolverlo. Por primera vez no escuchó regaños de su hermosa conciencia y eso significaba bastante, ya no había exceso de miedo en su corazón, todo ello se convirtió en un nuevo sentimiento, ¿Cariño? Quien sabe, pero se sentía tan feliz, sonrió cómo una niña enamorada y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que hace tiempo no sentía –. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca – Pensó feliz ante su descubrimiento.

Korra terminó de tocar la canción y vio a sus espectadoras con una enorme sonrisa –. ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuve? – Preguntó ansiosa.

– Korra... – Dijo en un tono de entusiasmo –. Eres genial – Extendió su mano hacía la rodilla de su mejor amiga.

– Si Korra tocas muy bien y cantas muy lindo – Imitó a la ojiámbar acariciando lentamente la otra rodilla de la sureña.

Un leve sonrojó se formó en las mejillas morenas de la guitarrista y sonrió –. Muchas gracias chicas son muy amables – Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El resto de la noche pasaron cantando pequeños párrafos de canciones que conocían y la guitarra fue rotada por la morena y la joven modelo, además que descubrieron que las tres podían formar un pequeño grupo para cantar canciones pero obviamente solo entre ellas.

Se maquillaron, se hicieron diferentes estilos de peinados, rieron mucho viendo vídeos, recordando aventuras, contando chistes y mucho parecía una pijamada de niñas de trece años. Azula no aguantó el sueño y fue la primera en dormir despidiéndose de las dos jóvenes que aún no tenían nada de sueño. Ese sentimiento de conocerse más a fondo era mutuo así que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad para conocerse. Ambas chicas se fueron a la sala para hablar más tranquilamente sin tener cuidado de despertar a la joven que yacía dormida.

Se sentaron en el enorme sillón e iniciaron su charla, sabían lo que querían y una charla de ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? No era una de ellas.

– Korra, sabes he pensado mucho acerca de cómo nos llevamos – Iniciaron sus nervios.

– ¿Así? ¿Y dime qué has pensado? – Se recostó en su bíceps izquierdo mientras veía a su compañera que hacía lo mismo.

– Pues no lo sé, muchas cosas sabes... – Sus nervios empezaron a arreciarse en su interior –. Me caes muy bien Korra.

– Tú también me caes muy bien Asami – Su respiración era mucho más acelerada –. Creo que te he tomado cariño aunque no lo creas – Sonrió apenada por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

Asami estaba que no podía creerlo –. Es un sueño o esto ¿En verdad está pasando? – Se preguntaba en su interior –. ¿Por qué lo dices Korra? – Hizo un gesto sorprendido y una sonrisa dulce e interrogante.

– Pues ya sabes, las veces que nos hemos encontrado, desde el inicio con la cena improvisada, casi todos los días nos vemos por las tardes en el gimnasio – Enumeraba cada cosa con sus dedos –. Eres una persona increíble Sato – Estiró su mano para la rodilla de la ojiverde.

La modelo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al sentir el tacto de la morena y su reacción fue colocar su mano sobre la de la bajista y darle pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Se sentía un ambiente bastante agradable a pesar de que las dos tenían sus nervios a flor de piel actuaban seguras de cada movimiento.

– ¿Asami?... – Llamó a la de tez nívea en un susurro.

– Dime Korra – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillosos.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al terreno aquella tarde? – Preguntó volteando la mirada para otro lado de la sala.

Asami se preguntó en su interior del por qué la morena preguntaba tal cosa pero decidió escuchar una explicación de la mismísima atleta –. Si lo recuerdo – Contestó curiosa.

– Emm... ¿Y recuerdas cómo terminó? – Giraba su mirada para otro punto de la sala.

Asami mordió su labio inferior sólo de recordad esos suaves labios sobre los suyos –. Si también lo recuerdo.

– Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué? – Hizo una pausa –. ¿Por qué el beso? No me mal intérpretes sólo quiero saber ¿Qué te llevó a darlo? – Preguntó curiosa cual niña de diez pregunta a su madre como es tener novio.

– Lo sabía, tenía que preguntar el por qué – Se dijo a sí misma –. Ko-Korra yo... – Tartamudeó temiendo de su respuesta –. Yo en verdad no lo sé – Rascaba su cabeza de nervios.

– No te pongas nerviosa si – Se acercó mucho más a la de tez blanca tocando sus rodillas junto con las de ella, estiró su mano a las suaves mejillas de la chica y acarició dulcemente –. Cuéntame – La invitó amablemente.

– Esta bien – Sacó el aire que tenía aprisionado en sus pulmones y decidió responder lo más sincera que podía –. Sabes desde que escuché de ti por Katara y Mako me interese por saber más de ti y cuando te conocí fue mucho mejor de lo que fue escucharlos créeme, eres una persona increíble y conocerte se convirtió en uno de mis objetivos, me encantó que seas así de espontánea sabes, no había conocido a alguien así nunca, tan libre, tan sincera, tan abierta con sus decisiones – Quedó muda por un momento, observando cómo una linda sonrisa de formaba en los labios de la chica de ojos azules y como un rubor emergía en sus mejillas –. A pesar de que tuvimos nuestro roce esa noche en la playa me hizo pensar que realmente no querías jugar conmigo y lo admiro mucho, no te importó en lo absoluto en lo que yo pensará, sino que defendiste lo que creías correcto y me impresionante tanto que llegué a obsesionarme contigo te lo juro – Alzó su mano y la colocó en las mejillas que estaban totalmente teñidas de un adorable carmín –. Quería saber qué se sentía besar a alguien tan diferente a este mundo que me rodea, quería sentir algo diferente y lo encontré – Observaba detenidamente esos ojos azules que la observaban con asombro y atención, acarició esas lindas mejillas y se acercó un poco más al rostro de la sureña.

Korra sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, nunca jamás en su vida había escuchado algo tan sincero y tampoco la habían definido así jamás en toda su existencia. Quería abrazar a esa chica, quería abrazarla y no soltarla, pero se paralizó, sentía que el aire le faltaba, esa chica sinceramente hacia estragos su ser y le encantaba, se estaba obsesionando con esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes y labios carnosos. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se acercó un poco más al rostro de su compañía quedando a pocos sentimientos una de la otra y se observaban silenciosamente, con una enorme sonrisa por parte de las dos. Sentían que no era real pero también podían decir que no era un sueño porque simplemente no podía ser más perfecto.

– Korra... – La llamó en un susurro –. No quiero que cambies por favor – Imploró en un hilo de voz –. Sé que no es fácil estar en medio de este show que arman todos, pero por favor... No cambies – Suplicó nuevamente.

– Asami – Dijo tiernamente rodeando la cabeza de la modelo con su mano y dando ligeras caricias –. No cambiaré te lo prometo – Acercó más su rostro al níveo pegando ambas frentes y cerrando sus ojos.

El corazón enterneció de la actriz dio un salto al sentir su frente junto a la de la increíble chica e imitó su acción cerrando sus ojos para sentir el tacto.

– Quiero conocerte más Korra – Susurró.

– Y yo a ti Asami – Acarició las mejillas de la chica.

Ambas sintieron esa paz y felicidad que poco a poco llenaba su interior. Korra tomó por las caderas a la joven de tez pálida y la colocó sobre sus piernas y lentamente la abrazo rodeando su torneada cintura y la pegó hacia ella pegó ambas frentes de nuevo y sonrió al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes brillar. Sus deseos emergieron desde su interior y lentamente dirigió sus labios a los labios carnosos de su compañera y los juntó en un suave e infantil beso, cerró sus ojos deleitándose con ese delicioso tacto.

Asami se sintió muy feliz por ese tacto que tanto había deseado que se repitiera y pasó ambos brazos por el cuello moreno rodeándola suavemente, sentir esos besos que no solo sus labios se daban sino que también sus corazones, lentamente fue inclinándose para quedarse acostada sobre el cuerpo bien trabajado de la atleta y por nada del mundo separaron sus labios, esos dulces besos que se volvían cada vez más necesitados pero ninguna decidió precipitarlos, así que lentamente separaron los labios y quedaron abrazadas, una sobre otra acariciándose mutuamente, se sentían tan bien, tan correspondidas, tan felices.

– Asami... – Habló en tono bajo.

– Dime Korra – Respondió dando un suave beso en los labios morenos.

– ¿Quieres ir a dormí al cuarto? Estoy empezando a sentir frío – Dijo algo apenada.

Sonrió por como lo dijo –. Si vamos – Comenzó a levantarse para ponerse de pie. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sintió que era elevada del suelo y sonrió ante el lindo gesto de la sureña. La cargó estilo nupcial mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

– No pesas nada Asami – Se burló mientras sus pasos avanzaban.

– Es para que puedas cargarme – Guiñó su ojo y dio un beso en la mejilla de su caballera –. Me encantan tus mejillas – Dijo muy cerca de éstas.

– Las tengo así para que puedas apretarlas – Sonrió grandemente.

Llegaron a la alcoba de la morena y esta bajó a su doncella para luego dirigirse a su baño. Lavó su cara y sus dientes ya estaba lista para ir a dormir su día sería bastante agotador. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y se asustó cuando vio una mujer alta blanca de hermosos ojos verdes saludarla con la mano extendida y agitándola.

– Carajo Asami no hagas eso – Susurró agobiada.

– ¿Hacer qué Korra? – Alzó la ceja divertida imitando los susurros de su víctima –. ¿Acaso te asusté?.

– Pues claro que me asustaste – Tocó su pecho para luego tomar la mano nívea de la modelo y ponerla sobre su pecho –. Ves, no hagas eso por favor – Imploró nuevamente.

Asami no sabía si tomar la actitud de la sureña como una broma o no, era rara su actitud así que no dijo nada solo asintió y entró al baño. Lavó su cara y dientes para irse a dormir, cuando llegó a la cama se encontró con la morena ya acostada, esperándola para dormir, se adentró en las sábanas acostándose del lado izquierdo de la cama. Recibió una caricia en su cabeza por parte de la morena como despedida para dormir.

Asami sólo sonrió ante ese lindo gesto, vio como esos ojos azules lentamente desaparecían entre la oscuridad y se dispuso a dormir pero antes de cerrar sus ojos por su mente pasó que un joven de ojos verdes llegará de casualidad y la viera ahí junto con la morena y la princesa –. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Interpretaría bien las cosas? ¿Será que Korra le comentó? – Sonrió levemente y se dispuso a dormir.

Se despertó de golpe con su corazón latiendo al cien, su frente y espalda sudaban y su respiración era muy rápida, abrió sus ojos y visualizó un cabello negro que se esparcía por toda la almohada, frotó sus ojos y lentamente fue moviéndose para abajo de la cama, quería hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la cama dejando a las dos hermosas chicas tranquilas durmiendo placenteramente, cambió su ropa por la deportiva que usaba para ir a correr, colocó sus tenis preparó su celular y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a las afueras de la avenida para hacer su rutina de correr. Le gustaba salir por las mañanas a correr, le hacía despejar su mente y además que le daba energía para continuar con su atareado día en óptimas condiciones.

– Hoy si haré ejercicio como Ravaa manda – Decía para sí, pues cada vez que salía con Bolín o Azula era perder su ritmo, le gustaba más salir con Iroh, él si salía a correr.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente aún estaba oscuro y pensó que aún era de madrugada –. Vaya que si dormí hoy – Pensó, pero se alarmó al voltear a su derecha y estaba vacío, sólo se encontraba la misma mujer de cabellos negros al otro extremo –. ¿Dónde estará Korra? – Se preguntó en su interior mientras intentaba ver a todos lados. Nuevamente bajó mucho más cansancio en sus ojos y quedó dormida.

Entró echa un mar de sudor, su blusa estaba toda empapada, una señora que regaba las plantas de su jardín la roció con su manguera cuando regresaba, pero dejó pasar el incidente ya que no era lógico pelearse con la pobre anciana. Entró a su recámara como un ninja y tomó su ropa para ir a trabajar llevándosela para uno de los cuartos de visitas que tenía el lugar y entró a la regadera para darse una merecida ducha, colocó algo de música para relajarse, lavaba su cabello y su cuerpo delicadamente mientras sus oídos degustaban su lista de canciones que más le gustaban. Terminó de bañarse y salió rápidamente para cambiarse, quería irse rápido para el lugar del trabajo sin encontrarse con las dos jóvenes que la hicieron perder mucho tiempo el otro día, no le molestaba la compañía pero ella tenía compromisos y sabía lo necesario que era su tiempo en la obra.

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos desorientada por la hora, vio al frente y observo a una joven sentada a los pies de la cama, estaba vendándose el pie.

– Buenos días – Dijo con la voz ronca.

– Buenos días Asami ¿Descansaste? – Preguntó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bastante muchas gracias Azula, ¿Hace rato que despertaste? – Preguntó curiosa.

– No, hace como unos cinco minutos – Respondió mientras proseguía con su pie.

Asami tomó su celular y se sobresaltó al ver la hora –. Mierda son las once menos cinco – Dijo sorprendida de todo lo que durmió.

– Jajaja si es súper tarde, creo que esta cama de Korra es muy buena – Acarició está como en forma de agradecimiento.

– Cierto, es muy cómoda – Imitó a la ojiámbar –. ¿Y Korra está por acá?

– No ella salió a trabajar, pero creo que... – Fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular –. Perdona.

Asami asintió y se dedicó a levantarse para dirigirse a la ducha. Tomó unas pantuflas de patas de dinosaurios que Korra le prestó por la noche las cuales vio muy adorables y se dirigió al walking closet para tomar unas toallas. Al salir de ahí vio que Azula ya había terminado de hablar por celular.

– Me llamó Korra – Se dirigió a la ojiverde –. Dice que pidamos algo para desayunar a la ama de llaves, ella nos preparará lo que deseemos.

– Ay que linda ¿Qué pedirás tú?.

– No lo sé algo liviano porque no tengo mucho apetito ¿Y tú?.

– Yo igual algo no muy pesado.

– Si quieres te pido algo mientras te vas a bañar – Se ofreció amablemente.

– Gracias Azula que linda, entraré a bañarme – Señaló la puerta del baño.

– Adelante, iré a pedir la comida – Se levantó para tomar las muletas que amablemente le prestó Korra para que pudiera andar.

Al estar al baño para darse una merecida ducha observó con atención lo limpio que esté estaba, el enorme espejo que estaba frente a la tina, la orilla de este con lindos adornos de estrellas y conchas de mar, en un tono crema, el lindo lavamanos de vidrio, el recipiente del jabón de manos, el colgador de toallas y demás accesorios para el baño color negro, era muy al estilo Korra. Se desvistió y entró a la tina para bañarse rápidamente, sólo utilizó la regadera ya que no quería tardarse mucho, observó que solo había un shampoo y no el montón que acostumbraba a tener ella en su baño, el jabón era de avena así que olería muy Korra y eso le gustaba tanto que sonreía grandemente.

Realmente creía estar en un sueño, ya que desde que conoció a la morena había querido ser un poco más cercana a ésta y se le cumplía.

Sólo con el hecho de "medio aclarar" sus sentimientos hacia ella se sentía muy liberada y estar ahí justamente donde ella vivía, en su habitación, en su regadera donde se bañaba a diario era cómo un sueño y la hacía feliz. Desayunó con Azula y hablaron a cerca de muchas cosas, más que todo de maquillaje que posiblemente se les viera bien a las dos y de ropa, ambas tenían un excelente gustó por la moda a comparación de Korra ella era una vaca echada para esas cosas, no le importaba su aspecto en cuanto a ropa era algo sin importancia decía ella.

Asami se ofreció a llevar a Azula donde trabajaba Korra para que la viera pero está se negó, dijo que quería descansar su pie para pronto no ser una carga así que se despidió cálidamente de su nueva amiga y fue directo a su ático para dejar su ropa de dormir, se colocó ropa limpia, se arregló un poco, se puso sus tenis favoritos, tomó sus llaves y bolsa para dirigirse hacia los aparcamientos quería ir a ver a la morena, esa chica con la que había compartido una cálida noche, sincera do sus sentimientos, tenía en mente lo que haría.

Pasó comprando unos chocolates blancos para ella, una de todas las veces que chatearon ella le comentó que adoraba el chocolate blanco. Se adentró nuevamente al auto y antes de salir revisó su celular. Tenía un mensaje desde hace rato pero no lo había visto porque se había ido a bañar, así que lo vio antes de ponerse en marcha.

~Buenos días Asami, que tengas un increíble día y espero hayas descansado mucho. Tuve que irme temprano para trabajar pero espero verte por la tarde en el gimnasio a la misma hora, besos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró de la emoción que sintió, ese mensaje recibido a las siete treinta y nueve, era tan lindo siempre los recibía pero no podía acostumbrarse, nunca nadie fue así con ella y lo encontraba adorable.

Sabía que la sorprendería con su visita, quería preguntarle muchas cosas acerca de lo que hacía, quería saber qué era lo que más detestaba de su trabajo, quería verla en su campo, estando solo ella como visita. Ya sé lo imaginaba todo y eso la hacía sonreír como una quinceañera enamorada.

Por fin llegó al terreno donde trabajaban la excavación que por cierto había demasiado polvo en el lugar, así que llegó al lugar donde se escuchaba los ruidos de la maquinaria, gritos de mandatos y muchos hombres sudorosos –. Sí que se da buenos tacos de ojo Korra – Dijo en su mente mientras caminaba y saludaba a todos. Buscaba con su vista a la morena pero no daba donde estaba.

– ¿Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Bolín, hola estoy buscando a Korra – Se sonrojó un poco.

– Mujer pero no puedes estar así aquí – La jaló hacia unas cajas de madera grandes que habían cerca y le extendió un casco, unos lentes y una mascarilla.

– Gracias Bolín eres muy atento – Se colocó las cosas y caminó junto con el chico para buscar a la ingeniera.

Caminaron unos minutos más buscándola y lo que encontraron sorprendió a la ojiverde que casi casi se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo. Un hermoso cuerpo escultural moreno y ligeramente sudado, sacaba tierra con una pala, la ingeniera que se encontraba con sus botas de trabajo, unos jeans azules ajustados, una camiseta blanca tallada a ese hermoso abdomen y esa espalda sexy y además tenía un casco blanco como protección, guantes y lentes, esos brazos flexionados donde se mostraba la musculatura de éstos, hacían babear a ambos chicos y podía asegurarse que a quien le viera hacer ese trabajo también lo harían.

– Mierda ¿Por qué es tan sexy? – Se preguntó en su mente mientras observaba como movía esa pala y sacaba la tierra de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, nunca por su mente imagino que algo tan básico se vería tan sexy.

– Creo que tenemos que esperar – La voz la sacó de su imaginación.

– Si eso creo – Respondió lo más serena posible.

– Bien creo que tengo que seguir en lo que estaba, cuando se desocupe puedes hablarle – Le respondió amablemente mientras palmeaba su hombro.

– Gracias Bolín eres muy gentil – Le regaló una sonrisa.

Se quedó un rato en el lugar deleitándose con los movimientos de esa chica que hacía que lo que hacía se viera tan sencillo.

– Oh mierda estoy sudando como cerdo – Le expresó a uno de los obreros.

– No es la única ingeniera – Le sonrió.

– Tomémonos un descanso gente tenemos que almorzar – Gritó a todos los que le ayudaban –. Ya pasamos tres horas con esta mierda – Sacó sus guantes de sus manos morenas tomó la pala y la arrastró hasta la caja donde se guardaban, todos la siguieron, ya era hora de almorzar luego seguirían partiéndose la espalda.

– Creo que vinieron a ver a la ingeniera – Se burlaba uno de los obreros.

– Eso ingeniera dígame sus secretos – Seguía el juego otro de los obreros.

– Eso ingeniera, preséntela – Gritaba otro entre risas.

Korra busco con la vista de que rayos hablaban los muchachos y se encontró con una hermosa modelo que la esperaba sentada en una de las cajas que usaban los obreros como asientos. Se dirigió hacia ella mientras todos le tiraban besos entre risas.

– ¿Asami? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confundida ignorando las burlas.

– Ko-Korra... Hola... Emm – Un sonrojo se asomó en sus níveas mejillas –. Quería traerte un obsequio y además de pues... No sé, invitarte a almorzar... – Bajó su mirada aún sonrojada y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja –. Mierda olvidé tu obsequio en el carro.

– Si quieres puedes traerlo mientras voy a lavarme un poco y ponerme algo más... – Señaló su camiseta –. Cómodo.

– Bueno me parece – Se levantó de dónde estaba e iba a saludarla pero la morena la detuvo.

– Perdón Asami pero estoy toda sucia – La vio apenada.

– Ay ven acá no hay problema – La abrazó y besó su mejilla –. Es un gusto poder verte de nuevo Korra.

– Gracias Asami – Se sonrojó tanto por el acto de la modelo como también por las caras que le hacían los obreros.

Se dirigió al aparcamiento donde dejó un hermoso BMW X6 blanco del año, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó la caja de chocolates y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vio un automóvil que conocía muy bien.

– Pero ¿Qué mierda? – No salió del auto y se quedó para esperar quien bajaba de ahí.

Del auto bajó una hermosa mujer blanca de cabello negro arreglado en una hermosa trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, llevaba unos hermosos jeans negros una playera de cuello V color verde que dejaba ver sus bien formados senos y unos tenis muy lindos de color verde con blanco. Asami quería saber que rayos hacía esa mujer ahí así que bajo de su auto con el obsequio de la ingeniera en sus manos siguió a la chica hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina donde se suponía que estaba Korra. Al llegar al lugar vio que está estaba saludando a la morena y se sorprendió con la cercanía que la abrazaba.

– Hola Asami que sorpresa verte por acá – Caminó hacia la modelo para saludarla.

– Hola Kuvira lo mismo digo – Respondió guardando muy bien esos celos que sentía en su interior –. ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

Korra se dirigió hacia afuera para responder una llamada y las dos se quedaron dentro.

– Ya sabes, invité a Korrita a almorzar conmigo y vine a traerla – Sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

– Oh que bien me alegro bastante – Su corazón se estrujó por la respuesta de su amiga.

– ¿Y tú qué haces por acá? – Alzó la ceja.

– Vine a dejarle esto a Korra, mi padre se los envía en agradecimiento por la atención que ha brindado – Mintió para no parecer una tonta.

– Bien señoritas ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó al entrar con las jóvenes actrices.

– Yo tengo que irme Korra – Respondió rápidamente.

– Pero ¿Por qué? Creí que te quedarías... – Pero no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpida.

– Lo siento Korra me llamó mi padre para que fuera a verlo creo que era urgente – Inventó nuevamente.

– Okay me parece, salúdalo de mi parte.

– Lo haré – Dijo lo más tranquila que pudo –. Que disfruten del almuerzo.

Salió del lugar sin dar abrazos a ninguna de las dos mujeres iba caminando lo más rápido que pudo, quería sólo llegar a su auto y largarse del lugar. Entró a su auto y golpeó el timón.

– Ahhh mierda, mierda, mierda – Bufó enojada –. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien Asami? ¿Por qué? Es tu culpa que Kuvira esté detrás de Korra carajo, ¿No pudiste sólo decir que te gustaba Korra y ya? – Sus lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos esmeralda y fueron derramadas trazando un camino hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, se sentía tan tonta, arrepentida, enojada e idiota.

Encendió su auto y se puso en marcha...

/~/

 **Leí sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sequir mi historia gracias. Dejen sus comentarios acerca de cómo les gusta este episodio y estoy trabajando historia, espero que también les guste. Saludos.**


	12. Capítulo 12

Estaba furiosa, pero no con Korra y menos con Kuvira, sino conmigo misma. Muy dentro de mí no quería admitir lo que realmente sentía, me gustaba Korra y eso era un hecho, pero ¿Cuándo se lo diría? Realmente era demasiado cobarde, nunca pero realmente nunca me preocupó el qué dirán, si alguien me gustaba simplemente lo decía y ya, ahí terminaba, salía con esa persona y listo –. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso con ella? ¿Acaso siento pena? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Tendré miedo a que me rechace como a Mako? Bueno eso de que lo rechazó no me consta, pero tampoco salen – Decía en voz alta –. Hey escúchate, suenas tan patética ¿Realmente crees todo lo que dices carajo? La respuesta es tan simple como esa chica, te gusta, pero tienes miedo, miedo a regarla, jamás habías tratado con una persona como ella, porque ambas sabemos, ella es tan única, tan sencilla, tan real. Nuestras vidas jamás son reales Asami, las fotos que aparecen en las redes, eso no somos nosotros, ni tampoco las noticias, ni entrevistas, todo eso solo es show, tenemos que fingir todo el tiempo, eso es un hecho, un triste hecho, pero Korra, ella es lo mejor que has encontrado ¿Acaso te piensas rendir con ella? ¿Eres tan cobarde Asami Sato? Lucha mujer, no te deprimas. Sabes que no será fácil pero sé que puedes, estoy contigo, no nos rendiremos, ambas sabemos que ella vale pero tenemos que ir despacio, que te conozca y viceversa – Aconsejaba amablemente su conciencia que siempre le hacía ver las cosas reales y no las imaginarias que le proporcionaba su querida mente.

– Si, ¡¡¡Siiii!!! – Gritó alto –. No me daré por vencida – Repetía convencida.

– ¿Hace cuánto que manejas moto? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Desde los doce – Respondió pensando su respuesta –. Si desde los doce – Afirmó.

– Woow que genial – La felicitó dándole una palmada en el hombro.

– ¿Y tú puedes manejar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ajustaba los cascos a las cadenas de seguridad junto con la moto.

– No yo no, la verdad no soy mucho de motos – Dijo algo apenada –. Es primera vez que me subo a una – Se sonrojó.

– ¿En serio? No te creo – Sonrió confundida.

– Es en serio – Pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

– Bien creo que tendré que darte unas clases – Se ofreció amable con su mano sobre el pecho.

– ¿En serio me enseñarías? – Abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa.

– Sí, ya verás después de unas cuántas clases serás toda una experta – Fanfarroneó –. Y te llamarán Kuvira la mejor motociclista de Ciudad República – Movía su mano izquierda en el aire.

n

– Eres muy imaginativa Korra gracias – Le sonrió mientras se dirigían al pequeño restaurante que eligió la morena para que pudieran almorzar.

– Aló, dime – Respondía a esa llamada que no quería atender pero tenía que hacerlo –. Okay iré enseguida – Colgó su celular y se dirigió a la oficina de su manager. Debía ser algo importante para no darle detalles por celular.

Disfrutaron del almuerzo entre plática y risas. Conocieron muchas cosas una de la otra, además Kuvira le mencionó a Korra acerca de la atracción que su querida mejor amiga Asami sentía por su amigo Bolín, la joven ingeniera al escuchar eso se atragantó tanto que su cita tuvo que darle unos cuantos golpes en la espalda.

Llegaron al lugar donde trabajaba la sureña donde ambas se despidieron, Kuvira se fue en su automóvil y Korra fue rápidamente a la pequeña oficina para colocarse sus dispositivos de seguridad y seguir apaleando la bendita zanja que no podían hacerla con la maquinaria ya que tenía que tener cierta medida.

A las tres de la tarde terminó la reunión con su manager junto con un director, la quería para hacer un papel protagónico en su siguiente proyecto, hizo su audición y éste quedó en encantado cerrando el trato junto con el guion para que ella empezará a leerlo, conocía muy bien los trabajos del director y trabajar con él sería un completo honor.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que vio a la joven ingeniera, desde esa tarde cuando vio a su amiga Kuvira llegar por ella para ir a almorzar no había escuchado su voz ni chateado ni nada por el estilo, tampoco había ido al gimnasio, en realidad quería pensar que estaba ocupada, pero no. Decidió continuar su vida sin la morena, quería adentrarse en sus proyectos, pero nada le salía bien. Escuchaba como ésta tocaba su bajo por las noches, cuando reía a carcajadas junto con quien sea que la acompañara, además de escuchar como sus amigos, Katara, Kuvira y Mako hablaban de ella y sus salidas a pasear por el parque o las reuniones en la piscina de uno de ellos, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba a uno de ellos decir su nombre. Observaba sus fotos en Instagram, como si el universo estuviera en su contra Korra se había vuelo más activa en la red social y la consecuencia era simple Asami se desvelaba viendo su perfil noche tras noche, nunca la sacó de su cabeza, parecía que realmente iba a volverse loca. Además de que claramente había aumentado la persecución de los paparazzi a la sureña que simple y sencillamente ignoraba todo lo que le cuestionarán. No estaba nada bien, Korra se la pasaba vagando en su mente siempre como si fuese dueña de ella y sin olvidar que cada noche al dormir, aparecía también en sus sueños. Todo ese ajetreo era por las noches ya que por las tardes trataba de estar lo más ocupada posible, con reuniones, entrevistas, ensayos, sesiones de fotos, todo lo que pudiera abarcar para no pensarla.

– Será qué ¿Ella me extraña? ¿Me pensará como yo lo hago? ¿Se preguntará por mí? – Esa y muchas otras preguntas le hacía a su mente diariamente. Cuando llegaba al edificio donde residía rogaba para no encontrársela y sus plegarias si eran escuchadas ya que no se la encontró nunca. Kuvira siempre le contaba de ella, de cómo se llevaban bien y de lo graciosa que era la bajista. La modelo solo se dedicaba a escuchar y sonreír por la suerte que tuvo su amiga de conocerla.

– Sabes lo más grandioso es como toca ese bajo Asami, en serio es magnífica – Hablaba con entusiasmo.

Algo dentro de Asami se quebró –. Tocó para ella... – Se dijo a sí misma. Con todas sus fuerzas y alejando los celos que sentía en ese instante respondió.

– ¿En serio? Nunca la he visto – Confesó –. Sólo por videos ya sabes – Hizo una pequeña pausa –. En sus redes.

– Si tienes la oportunidad Asami, escúchala te encantará – Le sonrió dulcemente –. Ella es una gran persona pero lastimosamente está reservada – Cambió su cara a una de tristeza.

Eso sí que sacó de su trance a Asami que abrió sus ojos como platos y la vio con sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Kuvira? – Preguntó curiosa pero no apresurada.

– Uno de estos días estaba en su apartamento con Bolín, Azula y un muchacho que no recuerdo su nombre, estábamos relajados hablando y riendo cuando tocaron el timbre y Korra fue a abrir – Alzó sus hombros –. Era una joven rubia que se le tiró para abrazarla – Contaba con algo de desgano –. Se fueron a la habitación de Korra y al rato salieron despidiéndose apresuradamente de todos – Fruncía sus cejas –. O sea ni siquiera la presentó ni nada pero se les notaba algo apegadas.

Asami no podía creerlo –. ¿Korra tenía novia? ¿Quién era esa chica? – Su mente empezaba a formular preguntas.

– ¿Y sus amigos dijeron algo? – Preguntó sin importancia.

– Si dijeron que se llamaba Nataly y que era su novia, por eso te digo que está reservada –. Decía decepcionada mientras terminaba su malteada.

– La chica de la otra noche – Recordó la joven Sato –. Es su novia y nunca lo mencionó – Su estómago se revolvía por lo que acababa de escuchar –. ¿Por qué fue tan mierda conmigo? ¿Por qué me besó esa noche si tenía novia? ¿Acaso pensaba engañarla conmigo? – Su mente bombardeaba con preguntas que le dolían, preguntas que lentamente se afirmaban.

Terminaron sus malteadas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos carros. La joven modelo no tenía mente para pensar más en respuestas, solo quería llegar a su casa y relajarse, no quería pensar más en ella, le implora a su mente que la entendiera. Estaba a punto de llegar a la avenida donde se encontraba el edificio y su celular empezó a sonar.

– ¿Quién será? – Buscó su celular en su cartera y se sorprendió de quien la llamaba.

– Aló ¿Qué tal? – Respondió extrañada.

– Hola Asami perdona por llamarte, pero quería saber si estabas bien, no te he visto en el gimnasio – Hablaba una voz preocupada.

– Hola Bolín, si, es que sabes no he tenido mucho tiempo y además... – Dudaba si hablar con él o no pero no lo pensó más –. No estoy muy bien sabes.

– ¿Ah no? Emm Asami no es que quiera meterme pero sabes qué cuentas conmigo con cualquier cosa – Se ofreció lo más honesto posible.

– Si no fuera una molestia, si necesito hablar con alguien... – Quedó muda sintiendo vergüenza.

– No te preocupes, ¿Te parece si llego después de que salga del gimnasio? – Preguntó seriamente.

– Me parece excelente, llámame antes de llegarpara abrirte la puesta ¿Si?.

– Está bien Asami, te llamaré – Respondió ya más aliviado –. Hablamos después,tengo que continuar trabajando – Dijo lo más amable.

– Está bien y muchas gracias, nos vemos – Colgó la llamada y siguió manejandohasta llegar al sótano donde aparcaba su automóvil, tomó su cartera y sedirigió al elevador, quería estar lo más tranquila posible cuando el ojiverdellegara a su ático. Sacó su móvil y lo revisó mientras este se dirigía a sumorada.

Estaba exhausta, había estado repleta de reuniones para conseguir nuevoscontratos y gracias al currículum de la empresa y su habilidad para hablar enpúblico los siguió, su padre postizo se pondría contento por sus logros, todoslos interesados en conocer más a cerca de ella en una forma más íntima seacercaron sigilosamente saludándola después de la conferencia que ofrecierontanto ella como su querido ex novio Fernando y su asistente Suki, que seencargaron de llevar a cabo la reunión donde diferentes personas que estabaninteresados en realizar cualquier tipo de construcción podrían abocarse aellos, una empresa con una trayectoria intachable.

Muchos jóvenes, grandes y viejos pusieron sus ojos en la exótica ingeniera, condudas no sólo de los costos de lo que tenían pensado hacer sino que tambiénpreguntándose ¿Cuál era su número de teléfono? Y si iría a una cita románticacon ellos o podrían reunirse en un lugar más alejado de todos, pero como buenachica siempre los rechazaba de forma cortés, limitando a encerrar el demonioque la poseía dentro cuando le habían preguntas que para su gusto estaban fuerade lugar.

– Korra, Korra – Le llamaba en susurro una joven de cabello corto.

– Si me disculpan – Hizo una pequeña reverencia para alejarse de los acosadoresempresarios.

– Gracias me salvaste de que les propinara una paliza – Limpiaba su frente enforma de alivio.

– Es un placer Korrita pero solo es para meterte a algo peor – Sonreíaangustiada.

– ¿Él está acá? – Preguntó de manera de ruego que solo fuera un chiste.

– Así es, se encuentra en aquella pequeña mesa buscando algo de vino – Dijoseñalando discretamente hacia él otro costado de la sala de conferencias.

– Mierda, mierdaaa – Decía entre dientes –. Bien llegó la hora de la verdad – Decíamientras se acomodaba su saco.

– Lo harás bien Korra, confiamos en ti – Le arreglaba el cuello de la blusa.

– Gracias Suki – Le guiñó y lentamente se alejó de ella yendo hacia donde seencontraba el señor Nicolás Fournier.

El señor Fournier era un imponente empresario conocido en la ciudad por serdemasiado exigente, pero tenerlo de su lado era ganarse la amistad de laspersonas más importantes de toda Ciudad República y porque no decirlo de todoel mundo, mantenía un perfil de viejo arrogante cuando alguien no le caía bieny eso era casi con todo el mundo, las empresas que llegaran a trabajar con élpodían asegurarse de muy buenos contratos. Después de que su buen amigofalleciese, el cual se encargaba de todas las edificaciones que este se proponía,la empresa quedó a cargo de sus hijos, los cuales se declararon en bancarrotaun año más tarde. Se decía a voces que buscaba nuevos constructores con quiénpudiera entablar una relación laboral y además una amistad. Pero nadie, nadiehabía logrado caerle bien al viejo, no habían podido entrarle al señorFournier.

El señor Von Kleist se la había pasado hablando a cerca del señor Fournier y decómo tenían que procurar caerle bien, ya que quería expandir la empresa y eseseñor podía hacerlo en un ya. Habló con todos para que no fueran a interrumpircuando uno de sus hijos estuviera hablando con él, tenían que poner todo suempeño para caerle de lo mejor al empresario, no podían cagarla era solo unaoportunidad, les advirtió que él estaría yendo a diferentes reuniones deconstructoras porque estaría buscando un nuevo socio y así fue.

Ahí estaba Don Nicolás Fournier, bebiendo gustosamente una copa del mejor vinoque pudieron conseguir, exclusivamente para él, lo habían estudiado y ese erauno de sus puntos débiles, un buen vino. Pero ahora tenían que tratar lo másdifícil y era caerle bien todo ese peso cayó en los hombros morenos de KorraWolff y tanto Suki como Fernando estaban que se morían de los nervios, si algosalía mal ya podían escuchar al tío San gritando por toda la oficina como poruna semana y no, no querían eso. Rogaban a todos los dioses para que hubiese unsúper encanto en Korra y que fuera el que iniciará la charla y no ella. Éltenía un sexto sentido para oler a la gente que se interesaba en hablarle denegocios y era ahí cuando se comportaba como un total idiota.

Korra se acercó normal a la mesa de los bocadillos y bebidas para "beber" algo de vino pero lo que logróescuchar le prendió el foco, ya se había hecho una idea increíble de cómo podíaempezar a charlar con él y la pondría en práctica.

Tomó su celular y llamó a su mejor amiga, ella era la única que podía ayudarla,ya que sólo ella hablaba francés de sus amigos.

– [Hola, ¿estás en casa?] – Preguntó en el idioma que escucho murmurar al señorNicolás –. [Necesito que me mandes fotos de la portada de un libro dematemáticas que está en mi cama por favor] – Esperó un momento para que suamiga le contestará y vio de reojo que su blanco había caído en la trampa –.[Si por favor me lo mandas al chat te lo agradezco mucho, besos] – Llamó almesero más cercano para que le llevará un poco más de vino.

– [Hola señorita Wolff mucho gusto] –Dijo el anciano que se acercó a la ingeniera extendiendo su mano.

– [Hola mucho gusto...] – Hizo una pausaextendiendo su mano al señor.

– [Nicolás Fournier] – Besó la mano morena y así empezaron si charla.

Suki desde lo lejos pudo ver cómo su jefa se las arreglaba y se impresionó deque fue él quien empezó dicha plática. Tomó su celular y tomó una fotografíarápida y se la envío a Bolín para que viera lo bien que le estaba yendo a sumejor amiga.

– [¿Y cómo fue que se interesó enaprender el idioma?] – Se interesaba el empresario con algo de entusiasmo.

– [Tengo una amiga con la que queríamosaprender algo nuevo y un idioma era muy llamativo, me interesé por completo porel francés ya que es maravilloso, me encanta cómo se escucha y así comenzamos apracticarlo hasta que lo aprendimos bastante bien] – Contaba la ojiazul con unasonrisa en sus labios al recordar cuando entró a clases junto con Azula.

– [Déjeme felicitarla señorita, lomaneja usted muy bien al igual que la presentación.] – Halagó a la ingenieracon una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –. [¿Sabe algún otro idioma aparte delespañol y francés?] – Preguntó curioso por conocer más a la joven.

– [Muchas gracias don Nicolás] – Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

– [Sólo Nicolás está bien] – Tocó elhombro de la joven y le cedió la palabra.

– [Muchas gracias Nicolás es muy amabley si aprendí otros dos, inglés y japonés] – Dijo mientras colocaba un mechón decabello tras su oreja – .[ Pero el francés aún lo estoy aprendiendo]

– [Impresionante, San debe de estarencantado al estar trabajando con alguien tan inteligente como usted Korra, seve que le gusta lo que hace] – Halagó nuevamente.

– [ Supongo que lo está] – Alzó loshombros – . [Y si me encanta este ambiente de conocer gente nueva y además detrabajar en el campo es uno de mis sueños hechos realidad].

Ambos continuaron hablando de muchas cosas, Korra celebraba de que por finhabía cumplido su cometido en caerle bien al empresario y este estaba encantadode poder charlar con alguien tan inteligente como Korra y además de que era ensu idioma materno, era algo que nunca había encontrado entre la gente donde sereunía para buscar nuevos socios y por su mente estaba en considerar a laempresa de San como socios, simplemente le había encantado la joven ingeniera,su ingenio de abordar cualquier tema, el que hablara su idioma y que fuera unajoven bastante hermosa los puso en los número uno de la lista de nuevos socios.Lista que aún no poseía nominados.

Se dirigió a la oficina junto con Fer y Suki, estaban todos entusiasmados porlo que la morena les contaba, él mismo se había ofrecido a llevarse unosfolletos que ofrecían para que observarán varios de los proyectos que en sumomento realizó la constructora, aparte de que intercambiaron números y elamablemente le pidió la presentación que habían utilizado para verlodetenidamente en su casa. Llevaban las buenas nuevas, sabía que su padrepostizo la felicitaría y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Se sentó en su silla ejecutiva para descansar un rato, estaba exhausta y máscon la enorme responsabilidad que le había puesto el destino pero agradecía quetodo saliera bien. No pasaron los cinco minutos desde que llegó cuando entróuna llamada de la oficina del "Gran Jefe"que la solicitaba inmediatamente.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con el señor y la señora Von Kleisty su hijo Bolín con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado en la mesa de la pequeñasala que tenía en la oficina estaban cuatro copas y champagne, estaban listospara escuchar el gran logro de la pequeña Korra.

Abrazo fuertemente a cada uno de los presentes y se dirigieron a la sala paracontar cómo había pasado todo. Con cada oración que decía la joven morena todosse quedaban impresionados y más cuando llegó a la parte de acercarse al señorFournier, esa sin duda fue una excelente estrategia de ella, lo había atrapadototalmente con el francés, quién diría que el viejo lo único que quería eraalguien que hablara su idioma, todos sabían lo tradicional que era pero nosabía que tanto.

El señor San agradeció a Korra su gran logro, ahora solo faltaba que él llamarápara acordar una reunión y ya tendrían un nuevo socio. Siguieron hablando porel resto de la tarde de diversos temas, Korra amaba llevarse bien con losseñores y los quería mucho casi como a sus padres, le habían enseñado tanto ygracias a ellos ella había crecido como persona, además del excelente trabajoque tenía, realmente ella era feliz haciendo lo que hacía y amaba eso.

Llegó la hora de salida y como era su rutina de cambio de ropa para irse aclases con Suki. Estaban emocionadas ya que casi terminaban las clases y esosignificaban dos cosas la primera, un nuevo diploma para su currículum y lasegunda una fiesta por su logro.

Terminaron las clases y como su agenda indicaba seguía el gimnasio, estaba tanentusiasmada que no sintió el tiempo, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho porla mañana, hablar con el empresario más codiciado de la ciudad era un logromáximo y realmente lo quería festejar, obviamente después de su rutina deejercicios y sus clases de Hung Gar. Texteó a varios de sus amigos para quellegarán al apartamento de Bolín por la noche, quería hacer una pequeña reunióny nada la detenía, era viernes así que no tendría que trabajar el día demañana. Cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban saliendo del gimnasio, juntocon Suki y Azula salieron hacia la tienda más cercana, se apuntaron para ir acomprar licor para la pequeña reunión además de muchas boquitas. Teníanintenciones de pasársela bien y eso harían, Suki invitó a su amigo Tahno,Azula, Iroh y a una su amiga llamada Ty Lee, Korra a su amiga Nathaly yobviamente estaría Bolín ya que era el dueño del lugar, llegaron y guardaronlas cosas, se bañaron y cambiaron mientras que Bolín metía todas las botellasal refrigerador, llegaron los chicos y estuvieron bromeando por un buen ratomientras salían las chicas, entusiasmada Azula recibió a su primo y su amiga dela infancia, todos se sentaban en la enorme sala conversando, Korra tenía ensus piernas a la hermosa rubia quienes bebían sus cervezas, los demás chicoscantaban a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban en la radio, entre risas ychistes se la pasaban de lo mejor.

Bolín se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un six pack y se dirigió a la puertadespidiéndose de todos quiénes lo vieron extraño, pero nadie lo interrogó, sacósu móvil y marco a la joven modelo para avisarle que se dirigía hacia su ático.

Estaba terminando de secar su cabello cuando recibió la llamada del chico queesperaba, se dirigió hacia la entrada y cuando vio al chico con una enormesonrisa en su rostro y enseñándole el six pack que traía consigo en sus manos.

– Hola Bolín – Dejó qué pasará y lo abrazo fuertemente.

– Hola Asami, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti – Devolvió el abrazo donde queríatransmitir mucha fuerza sea por lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

– Si lo sé y lo siento pero no me he sentido bien sabes – Bajó la mirada –. Ygracias por haberme llamado necesito hablar de esto con alguien y sé que puedoconfiar en ti – Lo invitaba a tomar asiento en el sofá.

– ¿Y bien Asami, para que puedo servirte? – Preguntó después de tomar una delas cervezas y ofrecérsela a la ojiverde.

– Sabes, lo que te diré es muy pero muy íntimo, así que necesito tu sinceridad– Lo veía sería mientras dirigía la boquilla de la cerveza a sus labios.

– Cuenta con ello – La imitó.

– Ahh – Suspiró –. Sabes desde que conocí a Korra esa noche cuando vino adejarme cena, me ha encantado su manera de tratarme y no solo a mí, sino que amis amigos también, si sabes de quienes hablo – Bebió nuevamente mientras Bolínsolo asentía –. No la he podido sacar de mi mente sabes, hemos tenido varios encuentroslindos y no lo sé – Pasaba su mano por su frente como tratando de comprendertodo lo que sentía –. Nunca me había sentido así Bolín, pero cuando te viaquella vez ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó al joven que la veía atentamente.

– Si lo recuerdo – Respondió.

– Esa tarde iba a invitar a Korra a almorzar y después sólo me fui, sin darexplicaciones... – Restregó sus ojos tratando de aclararse.

– Recuerdo que Korra me comentó que actuaste tan extraño – Confesó el jovenmientras bebía de la botella –. ¿Por qué tu actitud?

– Ah – Suspiró profundamente –. Por celos sabes, estaba emocionada de quehablaríamos mientras pasábamos un rato a solas pero luego llegó Kuvira y no sé,sentí tanta rabia – Giró su rostro para no ver al joven.

– ¿Tú le dijiste a ella lo que sentías por Korra? ¿O le dijiste que yo era elque te gustaba? – Habló de lo más tranquilo.

Asami abrió sus ojos como platos, aún no volteaba a ver al joven pero ya sabíade lo que se trataba, se arrepintió de ser tan tonta, realmente lamentó el noser sincera con ella misma ni con los demás.

– No creas que no lo sé Asami, Korra me contó eso pero sabía que no era cierto,al parecer sólo ella se lo creyó – Se carcajeó por la cara que logro ver de lamodelo.

– Mierda, me descubriste – Dijo alzando las dos manos –. Le dije eso Kuv, perosabes, no sé porque rayos no le dije que quien realmente me gusta es Korra –Alzó los hombros –. ¿Soy una tonta verdad?.

– Ay Asami, Asamiii – Dijo entre un suspiro –. ¿No crees que lo que tienes esmiedo? O sea me refiero a que si tú no eres sincera contigo no esperes a que tetomen en serio – Destapaba otra botella de cerveza.

– ¿Korra tiene novia? – Soltó la pregunta que la había invadido en toda la tarde.

– ¿Novia? Que yo sepa no – Frunció las cejas –. Pero sabes hay una chica quellega seguido, no sabría decirte si están juntas ya que Korra nunca la hapresentado como tal – Sobaba su barbilla –. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Kuvira, ella me contó que la vio con ella – Pedía otra cerveza –. ¿Cómo puedohablar con Korra? ¿Cómo puedo confesarle lo que siento? – Preguntaba pensativa.

– Yo pienso que lo primero es ordenar tus pensamientos y decidir ¿Qué es lo quequieres? Korra no es una chica de andar con una y con otra sabes, no la conocíasí – Aseguró –. Tuvo un enorme cambio en su vida y ha estado diferente con susrelaciones – Le confesaba –. Ella misma dice; cuándo la chica que espero lleguedejaré todo lo que hago solo por amor – Imitaba la voz de la morena –. Y creoque aún no la ha encontrado porque siempre la veo así de fresh.

– Creo que yo era así sabes, no quería nada serio después de mi ruptura con miex, ni he vuelto a tener nada serio, sólo citas casuales pero nada más –Recordaba la actriz cuando era más joven y se enamoró por primera vez –. Tienesrazón Bolín, tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos antes de hablar, tengo quedescubrir lo que siento.

– Todos llegamos a ese punto Asami, yo por ejemplo estoy ocupado en misnegocios, en mí y mis amigos, admito que a veces hace falta que lo apapachen auno pero son ratos –Aconsejaba a su nueva amiga.

– Tienes razón Bolín, pero en serio me interesa mucho Korra es que es tandiferente – Decía con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos brillosos–. Ella es como el agua en el desierto de la fama – Cerró sus ojos.

– Lo sé, ella es muy diferente, no solo a tu mundo sino que al de nosotros losmortales también – Le sonrió –. Sabes Asami hay una pequeña fiesta allá abajo¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó en forma de invitación.

– ¿Quiénes están? – Preguntó alzando su mirada al muchacho.

– Esta Korra, Azula, Iroh, Suki, Tahno, y unas amigas de Azula y Korra – Dijoenumeran cada nombre con sus dedos.

– Suena bien – Dijo terminando la cerveza –. ¿Qué celebran?.

– Vamos y te cuento en el camino – Se levantó del sofá extendiendo su mano a lajoven de tez blanca.

– Gracias joven – Tomó la mano y se dirigieron a la salida.

Bolín le contó la gran hazaña que había logrado la morena, con todos losdetalles y de cómo fue tan ingeniosa para hablar con el empresario importante.Asami se quedó impresionada, realmente Korra se veía algo dejada en ese aspectopero cuando hablabas con ella era muy ingeniosa a pesar de ser muy infantilcuando hablaba seria podías sorprenderte de todo lo que podías aprender con ella.

Asami se arregló el cabello antes de que Bolín abriera la puerta para dejarlapasar, tenía su cabello suelto, llevaba unos jeans azules y unos conversenegros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero que bien había tomado decierta sureña hace un tiempo atrás. Ambos entraron, pero nadie se dio cuenta desu presencia ya que estaban entretenidos viendo como Iroh y Tahno jugaban en elPlayStation. Las chicas apoyaban a los jóvenes con gritos, risas y burlas.

– Pasa adelante Asami – Se dirigió a la joven invitada –. Llevemos unascervezas – Caminaron hacia la cocina, el ojiverde abrió la nevera y sacó variaslatas y botellas de cerveza.

– Hola chicos, traje a una amiga – La señalaba mientras repartía las cervezas.

– Hola Asami – Dijeron las dos jóvenes que ya la conocían.

– Hola chicas – Saludó a Azula y a Suki.

– Que bueno que viniste, te divertirás mucho – Hablaba Azula colocándose de sulado –. Te presento a los chicos, Tahno, Iroh mi primo y Ty Lee mi amiga.

Esta los saludo amablemente, seguido se sentaron en los enormes sillones paracontinuar apoyando a los chicos. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta quecierta pareja llegó al punto de reunión. Asami se quedó helada al ver a labajista tomada de la mano de una hermosa joven de tez blanca, ojos azules ycabello rubio largo, era un poco más pequeña que Korra, sus labios carnosos yrosados. Vestía unos shorts de lona cortos y una camiseta holgada blanca ytraía puestas unas sandalias. Su corazón se estrujó al ver no solo lo hermosa queera esa chica sino que ver esas manos morenas unidas con las pálidas de laintrusa la paralizaron, tanto que se desconectó por un instante.

– Ella es Nathaly – Dijo la joven de ojos ambarinos –. Nathaly ella es Asamiamiga de Korra, Bolín y mía.

– Hola mucho gusto Asami, es un placer conocerte – Se dirigió hacia ella paraabrazarle –. Korra me ha contado mucho de ti – Le sonrió.

La modelo reaccionó al sentir la voz de la joven dirigirse hacia ella.

– Hola – Fingió agrado –. El placer es mío – Dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Korra se dirigió a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla lo que formó su estómagoparalizado en un manojo de nervios.

– Tanto tiempo sin verte Asami – Dijo la bajista al oído de la actriz.

– Si mucho tiempo – Le dijo actuando lo más serena posible.

Todos se turnaron para jugar, todos se divertían grandemente. Asami de vez encuando les echaba un vistazo a las dos jóvenes que tenían ciertos acercamientossospechosos, estaba pasándomela bien a pesar de que su mente le jugaba malasbromas trato todo lo que pudo por tranquilizarse. No podía ponerse mal, ellahabía hecho mal con no ser sincera con lo que sentía, se sentía una mierda esosin duda alguna era una realidad, pero por otra parte no estaba del todocompletamente segura de lo que su corazón sentía, como dijo Bolín tenía queordenar sus sentimientos y está era una de esas grandes pruebas que podíasoportar, ver a la chica que había encantado su ser con una hermosa chica a sulado sin duda la ponía celosa pero quizá le serviría para aclarar su mente.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora entre juegos y bromas, todos se la pasabanincreíble, bebiendo desde gaseosas hasta cervezas.

– Hey necesito hablar contigo – Se levantó del sillón y tomando su mano ladirigió hasta la cocina.

– ¿De qué quieres charlar? – Le vio confundida.

– Eres tan inocente Korra – La tomó por el cuello y la pegó hacia ella –. Sóloquería robarte más besos – Le habló muy despacio a su oído.

– Eso me parece una excelente idea – La pegó al frentin de la cocina americana,besaba energéticamente esos labios carnosos, deleitándose del jugueteo quetenían sus lenguas una en la boca de la otra.

– Hey Asami – Le llamaba mientras se levantaba –. ¿Encontraste el sanitario? –Preguntó curiosa.

– Si claro, estaba al fondo como me dijiste – Le sonrió.

– Está bien – Se dirigió hacia ella –. Acompáñame a traer más golosinas a lacocina – La invitó.

– Está bien – La siguió hasta la cocina, iban riéndose de los muchachos y susactitudes infantiles a la hora de jugar.

– Quien más risa me da es Bolín y sus pucheros al perder la batalla – ReíaAsami.

– Es cierto, parece un niño de cinco años jajajaja – Extendió su mano paraabrir la puerta de la cocina empujándola.

Las dos chicas se paralizaron al ver que las habían agarrado con las manos enla masa, Korra acorralando a la rubia, comiéndosela a besos, mientras la otrase deleitaba de esos labios que la elevaban hasta lo más alto. Azula no sesorprendió en lo más mínimo con Korra y esa chica, ya las había encontradomuchas veces haciendo de las suyas por toda la casa, no fue algo traumático,pero si devorándose la una a la otra, cosa que le molestaba porque para esoKorra tenía su cuarto. Pero la más afectada de este cuento fue Asami.

Ella quedó en completo shock, no podía creer el descaro de la morena, sucorazón se quebró en miles de pedazos, realmente verla tomarse la mano con otrapersona era una cosa que podía soportar pero verla así, era como una punzada asu frágil corazón. El aire de sus pulmones fue reprimido y sentía su cara cambiarde color a uno de pena por ver a las dos así, sólo se besaban, pero para ellaera más que eso, era ser vencida por una persona que probablemente hacia muyfeliz a la sureña, era dar por terminada esa guerra interna que tenía en suinterior desde hace mucho tiempo, era firmar el tratado donde se declarabaperdedora de la guerra por el corazón de Korra, Korra Wolff. Fingió lo más quepudo para no dejar a la vista su gran decepción, su derrota, su vergüenza yademás su corazón que estaba siendo fulminado una y otra vez. Descubrió lo que sentía, pero lastimosamente fue de la peor manera imaginable. Fue un disparo a quemaropa, un disparo que sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría, con todas lasfuerzas del mundo trato de actuar con naturalidad para no ser descubierta, paraque no fuese revelado su interior...


	13. Capitulo 13

– Korra puedes hacer esas cosas en otro lado donde sea privado por favor – Dijo sería la ojiámbar revelando enojo en sus ojos.

– Si ya nos íbamos – Dijo soltando a la chica para dirigirse a la salida.

– Es una idiota – Confesó la chica de los labios rosa.

– Ni que lo digas – Admitió con pesar la joven modelo.

– Bien acá están las boquitas – Extendió los paquetes para que la modelo las tomará y así poderse dirigir a la sala donde todos estaban presentes.

Era de más decir que Asami se sentía incómoda al ver como esa joven de cabello rubio acariciaba a la morena mientras está le daba una paliza a Iroh, las veía de reojo veía cada movimiento, cada sonrisa que estable dedicaba a la bajista, las miradas cómplices.

– Asami ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar cena? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Si vamos – Respondió –. Por lo menos una salida de este lugar no me haría mal – Pensó.

Ambos salieron rumbo al elevador para ir a comprar algo de pizza. Irían a pie ya que quedaba a unas cuadras del edificio.

– La vi sabes – Rompió el silencio –. La vi con esa chica... – Dijo lentamente.

Bolín abrió sus ojos al imaginar el mal momento que había pasado la joven.

– Estaban besándose en la cocina y la vi devorarse a esa chica como si no hubiese un mañana – Su vos era como un pequeño susurro a los oídos del ojiverde, sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Asami que lo siento – Le abrazo para darle algo de fuerza –. Fue mi culpa no debí traerte – Se arrepentía grandemente.

– No no no no, no digas eso – Se apresuró a cambiar ese pensamiento –. Tu tuviste una buena intención, no es tu culpa – Le contradecía –. La culpa es mía por no ser clara desde un principio – Se arrepintió enormemente al recordar la escena que había presenciado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Asami? – Preguntó seriamente.

– Te soy sincera, me siento algo mal por eso pero me hizo darme cuenta que Korra realmente me mintió – Confesó lo que había estado pensando desde que la vio.

– ¿Te mintió? – Preguntó confuso el joven.

– Sí, me mintió Bolín – Dijo más convencida –. Ella no me dijo, oye Asami me gustas pero tengo novia y estaré con ella así que no te ilusiones conmigo – Dijo con enojo.

– Jajaja Asami, te preguntaré algo – La detuvo y la vio directamente a los ojos –. ¿Tú le preguntaste? ¿Le dijiste que te gustaba? – Disparó las preguntas a quemarropa.

Asami quedó en completo silencio, realmente ese chico era muy pero muy sincero, era molestó pero agradecía que fuera así.

– Eso pensé – Sonrió sarcásticamente y continuaron caminando.

Caminaron en silencio por dos cuadras casi llegando a la pizzería, Bolín veía graciosamente a Asami que solo se quedaba callada, a veces notaba que quería decirle algo pero a la vez se arrepentía. Por el contrario, la cabeza de Asami estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que iban y venían como si de una carrera de autos se tratase, sólo daban vueltas y pasaban frente a sus ojos sin una sola respuesta. Estaba desesperada y quería encontrar una solución a eso.

– ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? – Rompió el silencio nuevamente.

– Lo que tienes que hacer mi querida Asami – Le abrazo fuertemente con su brazo derecho rodeando sus hombros –. Es aclarar tu mente y decidir qué es lo que quieres ¿Okay? Cuando ya termines eso pues ya sabrás que hacer.

La modelo quedó en silencio tratando de analizar lo dicho por ese chico, tenía razón, ella no sabía que era lo que quería pero sabía que no quería algo pasajero con la sureña, quería algo serio y duradero, tenía que aclarar su mente y colocar las cosas en orden.

Entraron a la pizzería y ordenaron lo que deseaban llevar, había bastante gente y eso empezaba a ser un problema, llegaron varias personas que reconocieron a la joven famosa para pedir uno que otro autógrafo y además fotos, Bolín amablemente se ofreció a tomar unas cuantas. Era un poco incómodo ya que habían muchas personas apuntándoles a los dos jóvenes con sus celulares para grabarlos u obtener una que otra fotografía.

Para la joven Sato era algo común pero no se lograba a acostumbrar a ello, no odiaba a sus fans lo que odiaba era que no podían tener una conversación decente, sin grabadoras o celulares de por medio, eso era lo que a la mayoría de sus colegas les molestaba. Esperaron un rato para obtener sus órdenes y salieron del lugar aliviados de ya no tener que lidiar con tanta gente en un solo lugar, observándolos.

– Tienes razón sabes, nunca fui clara con ella y creo que obtengo lo que merezco, no sé si ella es feliz con esa chica pero sé que no me daré por vencida, tengo la certeza de que Korra vale la pena y lucharé, pero como dices primero me organizaré – Dejó salir sin titubeos.

– Mira sé que Korra es algo extraña pero te sé decir que con esa chica no llevan nada serio, ella la conoció cuando venimos a la ciudad – Le contó recordando la primera vez que la vio –. Creo que se conocieron en la red y empezaron a salir, no sé muy bien cómo se conocieron, pero lo que estoy cien por ciento seguro es que Korra no tiene nada serio – Concluyó –. La conozco muy bien y sé que así es.

Sato quería creerle pero su mente no la dejaba –. Si así fuera ¿Por qué está con ella? ¿Acaso le daba miedo estar sola? ¿Acaso no le importaba lastimar a esa pobre chica? ¿No pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos? – No lo sabía y no tenía ninguna respuesta para cada interrogante que se hacía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que buscar las respuestas a como diera lugar.

Llegaron al elevador bajo un silencio no incómodo, sino bastante reconfortante para la modelo, ahora más que nunca sabía que podía confiar en Bolín, se convenció de ello. Y además intuía que cuando su mente ya estuviese clara tendría su apoyo incondicional. Llegaron nuevamente al apartamento y se dieron paso con las cajas de pizza, todos se abalanzaron en contra de ellos.

Los ojiverdes se quedaron paralizados por la reacción salvaje de sus amigos. Todos comieron de la pizza como que no hubiese un mañana, ya estando con sus barrigas llenas los invitados se dispusieron a irse, no quería que se hiciera más tarde además querían aprovechar muy bien su fin de semana durmiendo. Los primeros en irse fueron Suki y Tahno ya que se irían juntos, luego la invitada de Azula, Ty Lee que la llegó a traer su hermana, los otros se quedaron un rato más, Bolín y Azula charlaban con Asami mientras que Korra, Iroh y Nathaly jugando videojuegos.

– Korra, será que puedes ir a dejarme a mi casa por favor – Imploró.

– Si pero dime ¿Qué pasa? – La vio con duda por cómo había hablado.

– No es nada, mi mamá me escribió para decirme que había llegado – Dijo –. Iré por mis cosas.

– Esta bien – Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban las llaves de su motocicleta y esperó a que su compañera saliera.

– Oye Korra ¿A dónde irás? – Preguntó confundida.

– Iré a dejar a Nathaly a su casa – Dijo sin importancia.

– ¿Acaso no puede ir en taxi? – Interrogó la ojiámbar.

– Azula por favor, no es el momento – Dijo en tono serio.

Asami solo vio la reacción de los tres jóvenes pero no comentó nada, vio como la chica rubia salía con su pequeña mochila y se dirigía hacia todos para despedirse.

– Un gusto en compartir con ustedes chicos – Dijo mientras abrazaba a cada uno.

– No te tardes Korra... – Cantó la princesa en tono de burla.

Korra solo hizo una cara de disgusto mientras imitaba lo que ésta le decía y se retiraron del lugar.

– Deja de molestarla Azula – Se rió Asami que vio todo el espectáculo que ambas daban.

– Se lo merece, ella sólo la quiere por su dinero ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Dijo con algo de enojo –. No puedo creer que Korra caiga tan bajo.

– ¿Segura qué es por eso Azula? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Si, ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Se interesó en el tema la modelo.

– Es demasiado obvio chicos, deberían de fijarse más – Concluyó la chica de labios rosas.

Todos se acercaron dónde estaba Iroh para poder jugar mientras esperaban a la morena.

Asami ya no se sentía tan mal, ya que lo que decía Azula podría que fuera cierto. Su mente empezaba a encajar todo lo que había dicho su compañera y quizá tenía razón, esa chica de ojos azules le daba mala espina – No, no es porque me interese Korra – Se dijo a si misma mentalmente.

Siguieron charlando y jugando. Iroh y Asami charlaron para conocer el un poco mejor, el primero se mostró más que interesado en la modelo, no solo por su belleza que era enorme sino también por su inteligencia, podría decirse que era más que un estereotipo de la moda.

– Sabes me preguntaba si me permites invitarte a salir un día de estos, ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó con nerviosismo.

La ojiverde de lo pensó dos veces, era un joven muy apuesto además de atento e inteligente. Además conocer a alguien no estaba mal.

– Me parece excelente, ¿Qué tal mañana? – Se apresuró a decir.

Los ojos ámbar del general se abrieron –. Encantado, ¿Paso por ti en la noche? – Dijo con algo de pena.

– Si, me parece – regaló una hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y continuaron con sus charlas grupales.

La morena fue a toda velocidad a la casa de su acompañante, no estaba en sus planes pero el cielo empezaba a predecir una enorme tormenta. Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y está se bajó de la motocicleta.

– Estas loca Korra – Le extendió el casco.

– Oye no quería que te enfermaras, sólo escucha como está tronando – Tocó su oreja para escuchar y justamente el cielo se llenaba de relámpagos.

– Muchas gracias señorita Wolff – Le sonrió y se inclinó a ella para abrazarla.

– Es un honor su majestad – La tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Tengo que entrar – Lamentó.

– Si lo sé, adelante tengo que marcharme para que no me agarré la lluvia – Hizo un pequeño puchero.

– Si te enfermas te iré a cuidar ¿Okay? – Le besó la mejilla y con esto se despidieron ambas.

Korra se apresuró a asegurar el casco del pasajero y colocó el suyo. Encendió su moto y sintió que las gotas de agua empezaban a mojar su espalda.

– Mierda lo que faltaba – Dijo a regañadientes –. Debí traerme una chaqueta – Metió el primer cambio para empezar a avanzar lo más rápido que podía, en ese momento detestó que Nathaly viviera tan lejos.

Estaba riendo cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión. Todos quedaron a oscuras mientras que Bolín gritaba como loco.

– Ahhhh se fue la luz – Decía mientras buscaba su celular.

– No seas miedoso – Dijo el general, sacó su celular activando la linterna de este.

– Y Korra no ha venido – Dijo con angustia.

– Deberías de llamarla, para saber si se encuentra bien – Sugirió la modelo.

– La llamaré yo – Se ofreció el ojiámbar, mientras buscaba el contacto de su amiga –. Contesta, contesta – Repetía en varias ocasiones, pero nada ocurría.

– ¿Seguros que se llevó su celular? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Pues supongo – Dijo Azula que empezaba a desesperarse.

– Haré algo – Respondió mientras entraba a su celular para hacer quien sabe qué cosas.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la actriz.

– La localizaré, siempre deja encendido su GPS así que no será difícil – Respondió mientras cargaba la ubicación del celular de su amiga.

– Mierda lo que faltaba – Alegó mientras conducía por la oscuridad.

Estaba algo retirada del edificio donde vivía, y no podía ir tan rápido ya que podía resbalarse con la moto y no quería eso así que tuvo que irse lo más cautelosa posible para llegar sana y salva, aunque no tan sana ya que sabía que se enfermaría por la lluvia que mojo toda su ropa.

Algo empezó a sonar a lo lejos y todos quedaron en silencio, buscando con sus linternas de dónde venía el ruido. Asami se acercó al sillón y entre los cojines se encontró con lo que provocaba el ruido.

– Chicas, encontré el celular de Korra – Dijo mientras lo tomaba con su mano.

– Sí que es inteligente esta mujer – Giró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la joven.

– Bien así que tendremos que esperar a la luz y a Korra – Dijo con disgusto –. Que genial.

– Hey, ¿Y si contamos historias de miedo? – Sugirió el ingeniero.

– Sería una buena idea – Sonrió grandemente la princesa.

– Traeré unas velas – Dijo Bolín mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto con Asami.

Tuvo que parar en una gasolinera para esperar que se pasará el agua, realmente chocaría con más de algo si seguía conduciendo en esa condición. Estaba cerrado y realmente no sabía dónde carajos estaba, sólo sabía una cosa, que no podrían asaltarla, no con esa tremenda tormenta que se arreciaba cada vez más.

– Creo que me dará una enorme gripe – Dijo al silencio, mientras revisaba sus bolsas –. Mierda olvidé mi celular, ni siquiera podré esperar jugando un poco – Dijo molesta.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de la alfombra con dos velas encendidas, tenían que cuidar la carga de sus celulares, así que cada uno empezó a contar las historias de miedo.

– Sabes Korra a veces me pregunto ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Se cuestionaba a ella misma –. Sabía que estar con Nathaly era una mala idea, pero no lo sé ¡Asami tiene la culpa! – Dijo con molesta patentado a la nada –. Viene, me trata de lo mejor, me besa y se va con otra – Lamentaba su mala suerte.

Pasó alrededor de media hora contando historias de miedo, unos daban más risa que miedo y otros como las historias de Azula que había sido de mucho terror, ya que según ella hacía sido real por donde ella vivía.

Al ver que nunca paró la lluvia decidió que terminaría de mojarse, pero estaba segura que solo llegaría a darse un baño para no enfermarse, así que encendió su moto y se puso en marcha.

– Hace unos años estábamos en una misión en un lugar del Reino Tierra, nos habían reportado avistamientos de jóvenes corriendo descalzos, el reino pensaba que se trataba de trata de personas así pidieron ayuda a la República Unida – Contaba con voz baja para que saliera bien la historia –. Pasamos alrededor de tres días sin ver a nadie, en el pelotón estaban aburridos incluyéndome, así que bajamos la guardia, pero ahí fue donde cometimos el primer error –Decía con pesar mientras los jóvenes le prestaban mucha atención al joven militar.

– Genial Korra, creo que encontraste un atajo – Se felicitaba mientras conducía con precaución para llegar sin novedades a su apartamento.

– La cuarta noche estábamos haciendo nuestras rondas, pero como siempre no encontramos nada hasta que de repente, escuchamos que el follaje de los árboles se movían demasiado misterioso, ya que no había viento ni nada por el estilo – Contaba imaginándose lo que había pasado –. Dos de nuestros compañeros se dirigieron hacia el pie de uno de los árboles para verificar de que se trataba mientras que el resto estábamos en guardia.

Korra por fin se encontró con el edificio y se dirigió hacia el sótano para aparcar su motocicleta, quería llegar lo más pronto a su baño para darse una merecida ducha, detestaba mojarse de esa manera, toda su ropa estaba empapada solo su cabello se salvó por el casco pero de ahí nada.

– Con nuestros focos empezamos a alumbrar las copas de los árboles para ver a que nos enfrentamos – Decía imitando los movimientos que hizo esa noche.

Todos estaban poniendo el cien por ciento de su atención al general.

– Carajo lo que faltaba, no hay luz acá tampoco – Chocó la palma de su mano con su frente y como pudo se dirigió a las escaleras para empezar a sacarle provecho a sus entrenamientos diarios.

– Al alumbrar el árbol nos asombramos y asustamos de lo que nuestros ojos vieron – Todos se pusieron tensos al escuchar lo que decía el joven de ojos ámbar –. Había tres seres extraños entre las ramas y pudimos ver como sus ojos se iluminaban de manera extraña, cómo cuando alumbras los ojos de algún gato – Los corazones de los chichos que escuchaban atentos las palabras del joven empezaron a acelerarse –. Los soldados que estaban al pie del árbol gritaron tan fuerte que dos de los seres extraños saltaron a dos árboles que estaban cercanos, extrañamente todos los que no estábamos tan cerca del árbol nos paralizamos, observando con terror esas cosas. Los dos soldados corrieron hacia nosotros y nuestro capitán empezó a hablar – Contaba con seriedad y miedo –. Sólo queremos ayudarlos – Imitaba la voz del capitán –. No queremos hacerles daño, venimos a ayudar en todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance.

– ¿Por qué está tan lejos el apartamento? – Decía con fastidio –. No pero a ellos les encanta el paisaje – Renegaba mientras subía grada por grada.

– No escuchamos respuesta, pero el ser que estaba en medio empezó a vernos con más intensidad y el de a la par estaba descendiendo como si estuviera trepando pero para bajar – Contaba con miedo ya que nunca había visto algo así jamás –. Luego le siguió el del otro costado bajaban dándonos la espalda, pero con su mirada puesta sobre nosotros, jamás había sentido tanto miedo y terror, literalmente nos temblaban las piernas y empezamos a preparar nuestras armas para defendernos de esas cosas que se nos acercaban – Los jóvenes empezaron a juntar sus piernas y abrazarse de manera fetal, lo que estaba contando Iroh hasta ahora era lo más horrible que habían escuchado –. Al tocar el suelo se giraron y voltearon rápidamente su mirada al que aún seguía en el árbol, todos nos asustamos y susurros que ¿Qué era lo que podíamos hacer? El capitán en un susurro nos dijo que preparamos nuestra puntería porque si ellos atacaban nosotros también lo haríamos.

– Ahhhh ahhhh puta madre – Se quejaba –. Realmente no estoy tan en buena forma – Rió amargamente mientras continuaba subiendo las gradas entre sofocos.

– El que aún estaba arriba parecía ser el jefe y solo movió la cabeza como dando una orden silenciosa y los otros nos vieron seriamente, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, al sentir que la cosa se iba a poner fea, empezamos a apuntar a esas cosas y cuando nos movimos el jefe saltó hasta caer de pie en medio de los otros dos, fue algo impresionante y aterrador, creo que uno de nosotros gritó tanto que nos puso mucho más nerviosos, a medida que estos empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros, aumentaban nuestros miedos, lo que menos queríamos hacer era empezar un tiroteo pero no nos dejaron otra opción así que nos pusimos en posición listos para ataca – Los jóvenes empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y deseaban que rápidamente llegará la luz, todos escuchaban atentos a la aterradora historia, más Bolín aunque le diera miedo, quería escuchar como terminaba –. Cuando escuchamos el primer tiro supimos que no podíamos parar hasta estar a salvo, pero con cada tiró que dábamos nunca les dábamos, era tan estresante porque no les dábamos ni un solo tiró pero donde más nos aterró fue cuando los tres se pusieron en cuatro y empezaron a correr así, como si de un felino se tratase, el capitán dio la orden para retirarnos en grupos de tres, mientras otros corríamos de espalda disparando para no dejar a nadie atrás.

– Creo que ni he llegado carajo, no veo nada y no sé en qué piso estoy – Salió por una de las puertas que encontró con sus manos y la abrió para poder medio ver en qué piso estaba y se dio cuenta que aún le faltaban unos cuantos pisos más –. Por vaatu y ya tengo que ir al baño.

– Como pudimos llegamos a la base donde los demás soldados nos veían extraños – Contaba con esmero –. El general llegó para preguntar por qué rayos corríamos y disparábamos como locos a lo que nosotros solo hicimos una cara de obviedad, acaso no es obvio que nos vienen persiguiendo dijo el capitán, pero al voltear a ver ya no había nadie y solo se podía ver el rastro de nuestros zapatos al correr desde tan lejos – Todos los jóvenes que escuchaban atentos de admiraron de lo que decía el general, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no los persiguiera nadie? –. Todos estábamos asombrados, pero a comparación el general estaba enojadísimo, ¿Cómo es posible que gasten municiones a lo loco? Nos gritó a todos, no nos creía y llego a tal punto de interrogar nos a todos individual, todos y cada uno de nosotros le describimos a los tipos que nos venían siguiendo, cabello despeinado, ojos brillantes, dientes afilados, uñas largas, ropa rota y desgastada, descalzos y llenos de tierra, algo así como zombis pero muy veloces. El general nos puso a hacer turno toda la noche y madrugada y no podíamos dormir, el miedo que nos había causado esas cosas extrañas era suficiente para no pegar el ojo, estábamos en la base y sabíamos que estaríamos más seguros pero esas cosas no eran normales así que no podíamos confiarnos, llegando las tres de la madrugada, pasamos nuevamente por el portón principal estamos tres compañeros míos y yo cuando alumbramos el portón nos quedamos totalmente paralizados...

– Por fin – Dijo en voz baja mientras se recostó en la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta de las gradas –. Korra creo que mereces un buen descanso – Se dijo a si misma mientras se pondría en marcha para la puerta que dividía el apartamento y el pasillo.

– Estaba el líder de los entes que habíamos visto en los árboles solo que esta vez se veía mucho más aterrador, con sangre en su boca y estaba empapado, descalzo y su ropa desgarrada que chorreaba sangre mezclada con agua, nos vio de manera seria y les juro que cuando intentamos salir corriendo fue como si nuestros pies pensaran una tonelada cada uno, nos paralizamos totalmente, no reaccionaban nuestras manos para siquiera tomar nuestra arma, de repente se va abriendo lentamente el portón que dividía la base del exterior – Contaba con pánico al recordar como lentamente vio todo.

Korra iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó hablar al joven Iroh –. Con que está contando la historia de los zombis – Dijo para si con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta lentamente, en su mente agradecía que hace unos días le había echado aceite a esta para que ya no hiciera el enorme ruido que hacía cada vez que entraban o salían del apartamento. Con cierta imitación ninja entró sin hacer el mínimo de ruido, había quitado sus botas mojadas así que podía evitar hacer ruido al caminar dentro, con todo el cuidado del mundo cerró la puerta...

– Uno de los compañeros dijo que estuviéramos atentos para cualquier movimiento de esa cosa – Imitaba la voz de su camarada –. Y lentamente como pudimos tomamos las armas alistándonos para atacar con todo lo que podíamos a ese monstruo...

La mente de la morena llena de ingenio tomó una de las botas y la arrojó cerca del respaldo del sillón para hacer el máximo de ruido posible.

– Ahhhh ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntaba con miedo el ojiverde.

– Vamos Iroh sigue contando – Imploraba la ojiámbar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato como tratando de descifrar que hacía sido ese ruido tan espantoso, cada uno sentía que el corazón estaba en sus oídos ya que los latidos eran tan fuertes y su miedo iba creciendo con rapidez.

Asami Imploraba en su mente que no fueran a espantarla, nunca le había pasado algo así y por ello no creía en fantasmas ni nada de eso, pero en ese momento sus dudas empezaron a salir a flote –. Mierda mierda mierda, sólo fue algo que calló Asami, tranquila – Se repetía constantemente en su mente aparentando estar en calma.

– El portón dejo de abrirse, a una distancia bastante mínima y cuando agarramos nuestras armas el ente hizo un movimiento con su mano que nos hizo estremecernos y lentamente caminaba hacia noso... – Fue interrumpido por otro ruido mucho más grave, acelerando consigo su corazón y el de sus compañeros que con sus ojos asustadizos decía que ya no continuará con la historia –. Nosotros, lentamente a paso firme, con sus ojos brillantes, ya estábamos listos para dispararle cuando de la nada... – Extendió sus brazos en lo alto –. Levitó que nos sorprendió a todos y agarramos nuestras armas, estábamos a punto de abrir fuego cuando esta cosa abre su boca y con una voz resonante y grave empieza a emitir gritos horrendos. Automáticamente dejamos caer las armas para taparnos los oídos pero aún se escuchaban los gritos desgargantes, sonaba como a...

Korra escuchaba atenta a la historia que una vez le había contado el general, está vez sería ella la que asustara a todos incluyéndolo a él, rápidamente se escabulló por la espalda de las dos chicas sin ser vista, sólo una vela tenían encendida ya que la otra se había acabado, preparó el toque final de la historia espantosa de su amigo y tomó todo el aire que pudo atrapándolo con sus pulmones, enfureció su estómago y de su garganta salió el más perfecto gritó que jamás había hecho.

– Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh – Dejó salir todo su poder .

Los jóvenes gritaron al unísono cuando escucharon tremendo lamento –. Ahhhh ahhhhh –. Gritaban todos sin dejar de temblar y tener miedo, las chicas gatearon del otro lado donde se encontraban los chicos y sin dejar los gritos por un lado temblaban con el miedo aún en su interior los chicos también gritaron desesperados de saber que era lo que los había asustado de esa manera.

Cómo pudo el general y todos se pusieron de pie y alumbrando con sus teléfonos pudieron ver a una Korra llorando de la risa por la increíble broma que acababa de hacer, se revolcaba del dolor de estómago que las carcajadas provocaban, para ella sin duda alguna había salido mejor de lo que pensaba esa hermosa e increíble broma.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Korra!!!!!! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con su corazón al full y sus nervios de punta.

La sureña aún no paraba de reírse de su increíble hazaña, sin duda alguna subir ese montón de gradas y encontrarse con esa increíble oportunidad de asustar a sus amigos había valido la pena, cada escalón caminado con sus cansadas piernas. Luego de pasar un buen rato muriendo de risa, se tranquilizó y se dio cuenta que su broma había pasado todos los récords escritos. Terminando de secar sus lágrimas, por fin llegó la luz y todos pudieron ver sus rostros de terror, de susto y de enojo.

– Carajo Korra no vuelvas a hacer eso – Alegaba la chica de labios carnosos –. Por poco me hago en los pantalones por tu culpa – Decía al mismo tiempo el ojiverde –. Casi nos da un infarto – Exageraba la joven modelo –. Debo de admitir que fue una increíble broma Korra – Se acercaba a esta el joven fornido –. Pero no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas – Le revolvió su cabello.

– Ahora dime porque estas tan mojada – Preguntaba curiosa la princesa.

– Me agarro la tormenta – Alzo sus hombros –. Me iré a dar una ducha antes de que me enferme – Dijo mientras caminada alrededor de los sillones para encontrar sus botas.

– Creo que me iré a dormir – Informó Iroh.

– Creo que te seguiré amigo – Dijo Bolín despidiéndose de las chicas –. Que descansen, Asami si quieres puedes quedarte – Sugirió.

– Si Asami deberías de quedarte – Le siguió Azula.

– Muchas gracias chicos pero no quiero causar molestia – Dijo algo apenada.

– Deberías de quedarte Sato, además no es muy bueno usar el elevador ahorita, puede irse la luz nuevamente y te quedarás atrapada – Razonó la morena.

Asami lo pensó durante unos segundos y tenía razón la sureña, sería mala idea quedarse sola en su ático con tremenda tormenta, además de que estar con sus nuevos amigos no le haría daño a nadie.

– Está bien, está bien me quedaré – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Excelente – Dijo la ojiámbar que tenía todo planeado –. Te quedarás con Korra – Dijo seria y sin esperar respuesta alguna se despidió de las dos dejándolas solas en la sala.

– Pero ¿Qué? – Musitó la morena. Girando su mirada hacia el rostro de tez blanca y regalando una sonrisa confundida.

– Si te hace sentir mejor me iré a mí ático Korra, no quiero incomodarte – Buscó su celular mientras maldecía a Azula que al parecer ya lo había planeado todo.

– No no no – Aclaró su garganta –. Como te irás en esta situación, puede que te pase algo en el elevador – Dijo con preocupación –. Además no me molesta en lo absoluto, ¡Vamos!

Agarró camino para la puerta principal para echar seguro y luego llamó a la modelo para que la siguiera. Ambas llegaron en completo silencio hacia la habitación de la bajista. La primera en entrar fue Asami seguida de la dueña de la recamara.

– Siéntete como en tu habitación – Dijo mientras se dirigía al ropero de madera que tenía frente a su cama para buscar en los cajones ropa de dormir para su invitada sorpresa.

– Ten, póntelo para que duermas cómoda – Le extendió la pijama –. Puedes cambiarte acá, yo iré a darme un baño – Le sonrió amable.

La ojiverde extendió sus manos para recibir la mudada –. Muchas gracias, que linda – Sonrió amable.

– De nada – Sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al baño, se daría su merecida ducha con agua fría para no enfermarse.

La de tez nívea espero a que está encendiera la regadera para darle un vistazo a la hermosa habitación de la cual era fan, se veía distinta a como la recordaba. Encontró un pizarrón el cual era nuevo, contenía fechas y horas, pendientes, además de muchos postits con apuntes en varios idiomas. Había un pequeño mural de fotografías el cual también era nuevo, la ojiverde de detuvo a observar cada foto que éste contenía, había fotos de la morena con Azula, con Bolín y Iroh, otras donde estaba con un anciano sonriente, con sus padres –. Nathaly... – Alzó las cejas en desaprobación, la chica se encontraba con otra pequeña y sonreían grandemente, unas con Karata, Mako y también Kuvira lo cual le sacó una sonrisa sincera, pero lo que más se observaba eran fotografías de paisajes

– Seguramente ella las tomó – Pensó, en el suelo se encontraba una caja que contenía muchos planos enrollados, un escritorio lleno de papeles, dibujos, apuntes, lápices de colores, marcadores, rapidógrafos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la actriz fueron los dibujos, así que se acercó lentamente curiosa de lo que dibujaba la hermosa sureña.

Hizo a un lado una de las hojas en blanco que estaban sobre los dibujos haciéndola a un lado para observar los detalles de cada uno de los dibujos, eran dibujos simples de rostros no terminados, algunas casitas, montañas, y manchones – Nada interesante – Pensó la de cabello azabache, siguió observando el enorme cuaderno de hojas blancas pasando una por una cada dibujo, eran distintas cosas pero ninguno terminado, lo que más se podía observar eran dibujos de cuerpos desnudos –. Woow, muy bien hecho – Dijo admirando la buena mano que tenía la morena para el dibujo.

Cuando pasó a la siguiente hoja sus ojos se abrieron en forma de platos y su respiración se contuvo en sus dos pulmones, reprimiéndolos por lo que había descubierto – ¿Pero qué? – Dijo en un susurro apresurado, su respiración era cada vez más densa y su corazón se aceleró cada vez más –. Esto debe ser un sueño – De tapó la boca con su mano izquierda por la impresión. Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó como estaba para ir a ver si la morena ya saldría o no. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y escucho que aún está seguía en lo suyo, así que rápidamente tomó su celular y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba ese cuaderno que llamó tanto su atención, lo abrió donde se había quedado y tomó una foto de esa hoja, comenzó a ojear el resto del cuaderno y contenían más dibujos, dibujos de alguien que conocía perfectamente, cada vez observaba con más admiración lo que sus ojos le regalaban. Eran bocetos de ella, si, de ella, Asami Sato, sus ojos, su rostro tan bien hecho, unos eran de cuerpo entero pero la mayoría eran de su rostro, su estómago se llenó de mariposas cada vez que pasaba las hojas, habían demasiados bocetos de ella, se sentía halagada por cada dibujo que descubría, tan llenos de dedicación, de borrones, de tachones, observó muchas veces su nombre escrito en muchos estilos de letra, estaba emocionada, no podía ocultarlo, era algo maravilloso que la morena tenía muy oculto, la modelo se preguntaba que la llevó a dibujarla tantas veces, se mordía los labios cada vez que descubría otro y otro dibujo de ella, quería gritarlo pero era algo que no podía hacer. Tomó todas las fotografías que pudo y volvió a dejar todo como estaba, nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta del baño para saber si Korra ya saldría, y sí que le tomó bien el tiempo porque está ya estaba a punto de salir.

– Mierda la ropa – Vio la pijama que le había dado la morena y lo más rápido que pudo se desvistió y se la colocó.

– Hey, ¿Qué tal? – Salió la morena con una toalla en la cabeza y la otra cubriendo su cuerpo –. Olvide llevarme la ropa de dormir – Sonrió mientras buscaba entre los cajones algo de ropa.

– No tengas pena – Le contestó la ojiverde de forma tranquila.

– Ahorita vengo si quieres puedes usar el baño Asami, estás en tu casa – Ofreció de lo más cordial.

– Gracias – Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a este –. Que amable.

Korra prosiguió a colocarse su short y su top para dormir y una camiseta ya que no quería poner incomoda a su acompañante a pesar de la lluvia había mucho calor, conectó la secadora de cabello y lo secó.

Por otro lado Asami entró al sanitario y fue a echar un vistazo a las fotografías que había tomado, quería verlas, verlas todo el tiempo, su corazón estaba rebozando de ternura, no podía creer que la morena la había dibujado –. Oh dios, es tan linda – Decía por lo bajo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –. Gracias Azula por insistir en que me quedara – Agradeció ya que si no hubiese sido por ella nunca hubiese descubierto ese regalo indirecto tan grande.

Toc toc toc – Escuchó en la puerta –. ¿Asami? – Le llamó una voz.

– Si dime – Abrió la puerta –. ¿Qué pasa Korra?

– Emm, quería decirte que en la gaveta del lavamanos hay cepillos nuevos por si quieres cepillarte los dientes.

– Me parece genial, ¿ Me das uno? – Preguntó con una mueca de coqueteo.

– Bueno está bien – Entró dirigiéndose a dónde había dicho –. ¿Qué color te gusta? –Cuestionó extendiendo los cepillos.

– El morado está bien – Lo tomó, se volteó para tomar algo de pasta dental.

Korra la vio tan dulcemente e imitó a su invitada. Tomando su cepillo y colocando la pasta dental prosiguió a limpiarlos.

Ambas se veían y reían, se sentían tan bien una al lado de la otra, era como si no importase nada más, como si su mundo estuviera reflejado en ese enorme espejo, se sentían completas y muy felices, era algo inexplicable, cuando trataban de explicarlo se hacía más y más complejo, pero estar juntas era tan simple como responder uno más uno, era extraño pero a la vez único, estando ahí haciendo algo tan cotidiano, algo tan básico llenaba sus corazones de algo que no podían describir algo que nunca les había llegado a las dos, lo habían confundido muchas veces pero esto era único, era algo llamado felicidad. Sin mediar palabra sonrían de manera sincera.

– Oye Asami... – Hizo una pausa para pensar bien su pregunta –. Emm ¿Estás cómoda con esa ropa? – Preguntó colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

– Emm – Asami alzó la ceja por la extraña pregunta de la sureña –. Si, aunque sabes me gustaría más un pans, no suelo dormir con shorts – Sonrió mientras señalaba el short que le había prestado.

– Bien dije yo que estabas algo incómoda – Se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió al ropero –. ¿Te parece bien este pans? – Estiró frente a ella un pans azul.

– Si ese está bien – Dijo estirando su mano para tomarlo, por un momento pensó en ir al walking closet para cambiarse pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea, así que con la misma bajó lentamente por sus blancas y delgadas piernas la prenda que poseía, mientras veía de reojo como la bajista, la veía "disimuladamente" una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente ya que quería aparentar estar de lo más tranquila.

Korra tragó fuerte al ver esas hermosas y esbeltas piernas tan perfectas de la modelo frente a ella, no sabía si era puro descaro o realmente Asami se sentía tan cómoda como para hacer eso frente a ella.

De manera sexy, se agachó para adentrarse en los pantalones de la sureña y suavemente deslizó estos hacia arriba para terminar de ponérselos, una carcajada grande dio su mente al ver la cara de Korra la cual estaba roja como un tomate –. ¿Pasa algo ingeniera? – Interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Emm... Pues... Que no no no no, para nada – Veía hacia todos lados para no toparse con la mirada acusadora de la ojiverde –. Mierda lo hizo a propósito – Pensó furiosa por haber caído en la trampa, pero algo llegó a su mente.

– Bien señorita, puede quedarse en mi cama – Se dirigió hacia el closet –. Yo sacaré la colchoneta que está guardada – Le vio haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Qué? ¿No te quedarás conmigo? – Abrió los ojos por lo que acababa de decir –. Digo ¿En tu cama? – Se puso nerviosa por la metida de pata.

– No, como crees quiero que te sientas cómoda y supongo que no te sentirás así si duermo contigo – Afirmó alzando los hombros.

– No no no, ¿Cómo crees? No pasa nada, esta es tu cama, puedes dormir ahí también – Dijo casi en forma de súplica.

– ¿Está segura señorita Sato? – Preguntó con media sonrisa en sus labios.

– Completamente – Dijo algo dudosa.

– Muy bien como digas, pero yo duermo de este lado dijo señalando el lado derecho de la cama.

– Como digas – Alzó sus hombros y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para acostarse.

Korra se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla y que nadie la fuera a despertar además cerro las ventanas para que la luz del día no la despertará y empezó su plan.

La modelo se acomodó en la cama lista para dormir, veía atenta a lo que la sureña estaba haciendo hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Su vista ignoró todo excepto la hermosa morena que se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta dejando ver así su hermosa espalda tan bien trabajada, casi babea al ver cómo le quedaba ese hermoso top negro, pero al girarse ésta su mundo se fue y con ella su autocontrol, ese hermoso abdomen con el que había soñado tantas veces estaba a unos pasos frente a ella, tan bien formado y tonificado. Se había quedado observándola descaradamente que no se dio cuenta de las dos veces que la observada le había hablado.

– ¿Pasa algo señorita Sato? – Dijo seria, tono que sacó de sus pensamientos pervertidos a la actriz.

– Emm si si, todo bien – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su celular –. Mierda mierda mierda, piensa algo rápido – Me preguntaba si ¿Tenías un cargador para mí celular?

– Muy astuta – Dijo con una mirada divertida –. Si tengo – Tomó el celular que se lo extendía un brazo níveo.

Puso a cargar los dos celulares, el de ella y el de Asami y se dirigió hacia la cama para acostarse –. Que descanses Asami, dulces sueños. Y apagó la luz.

– Igualmente Korra descansa y dulces sueños – Respondió amablemente pensando en que no podía dormirse por tremenda imagen que le dio la atleta.

Ambas se voltearon en direcciones opuestas con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, era la primera vez que ambas compartían la cama sin haber tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, las dos repetían la escena donde se observaban una a la otra lujuriosamente.

– Que hermoso tatuaje – Mordió su labio carnoso –. Se ve tan sexy – Pensaba al recordarlo.

– Que hermosas piernas – Repetía en su mente la escena donde Asami se cambiaba.

Mientras Korra estaba profundamente dormida una joven de ojos color esmeralda se encontraba con miles y miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, aún no podía creer que la morena estuviera con ella en la misma cama, era extraño, demasiado para su gustó pero se sentía feliz, aunque su día estuvo lleno de emociones muy fuertes había terminado bien, descubrió muchas cosas, una de ellas era que la rubia con la que salía la morena no estaba con ella por amor, le molestaba y a la vez aliviaba ya que le daría más oportunidad a ella, otra era que Korra se tardaba mucho bañándose y la otra y la más importante ya que le traía muchas dudas era la de los dibujos –. ¿Por qué me dibujaría? O sea que quiere decir que ¿Me piensa? ¿Ve mis fotos? ¿Será qué me ha pensado en estos días que no hemos hablado? Porque yo si la he pensado, pero he evitado interferir en su vida – Se decía a sí misma con tono triste –. ¿Será que ella sólo se alejó de mi porque yo lo hice primero? ¿Será que me... – Su pregunta fue interrumpida por unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura rodeándola suavemente, sintió nervios por la forma tan calurosa que la tomó, sintió su corazón acelerar por tener tan de cerca a esa mujer que le robaba el aliento literalmente, sintió su calor rodearla, su respiración tan profunda, esos morenos y fuertes brazos sobre ella. Fue algo tan imprevisto pero tan lindo, sintió ternura por como la morena dormía.

El sonido de un celular llenó sus odios de rabia ya que la habían despertado, estaba suficientemente cómoda como para levantarse, y sintió el vacío después de unos segundos.

– Aló, diga – Su compañera alzó su cabeza para ver a la hermosa morena parada frente a ella –. Si iré dentro de una hora más o menos, gracias – Terminó de hablar.

– Buenos días Asami – Se adentró a la cama nuevamente mientras la de tez blanca le sonreía.

– Buenos días Korra ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó curiosa por la llamada.

– Pues nada solo me llamaron para una reunión que tengo dentro de una hora – Abrazó a la ojiverde de una manera tierna –. ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó muy cerca del oído de está.

– Dormí de lo mejor – Sonrió mientras abrazaba a la sureña –. ¿Y tú dormiste bien? – Sonrió.

– Dormí súper y más porque dormí junto a una hermosa joven – Halagó mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de manera que a la ojiazul le causó una enorme ternura.

– Oh mírate eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas – Prosiguió a sonrojarla más.

– Ya Korra ten piedad por favor – Protesto por lo sucedido a tan temprana hora –. ¿Y eso que andas de cariñosa conmigo? ¿Acaso terminaste con Nathaly ayer? – Cuestionó.

El rostro de la morena cambio a uno muy serio y se apartó rápidamente de la modelo quien se abofeteo por lo dicho. La sureña se levantó de manera rápida para ya no seguir con las molestas preguntas que le hacía la modelo y se dirigió al walking closet para ponerse algo de ropa e ir a comer antes de salir a dicha reunión.

– Korra perdóname, no quise decir eso – Lamentaba arruinar el increíble momento –. Yo no quise...

Se acercó a la puerta para ver a la ojiverde –. Allá están las toallas por si te vas a bañar, deja la pijama en la cesta de ropa sucia, si quieres desayunar dile a Vilma que te prepare lo que gustes – Giró sobre sus talones para seguir cambiándose.

Asami sintió un enorme golpe en su corazón y se lamentó por haber arruinado la mañana de ambas.

– Korra – Le llamó mientras se adentraba al lugar donde ésta se encontraba –. Korra perdóname no quise...

– No tengas pena Asami, fue un enorme error que te quedarás conmigo – Dijo con un nudo en su garganta, tomó su mochila y salió tomando su celular para salir de la habitación.

Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lágrimas y en su interior se lamentaba grandemente por ser tan estúpida –. Mierda la cagaste Asami ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Se cuestiona mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban hasta su mentón.

Salió de la habitación ya lista con su ropa, no se bañó ahí ya que lo haría en su ático, quería sólo salir del lugar y disculparse después por haberse ido sin despedirse pero le salió el tiro por la culata, ya que todos estaban en la mesa empezando a desayunar.

– Buenos días Asami – Dijeron en coro todos a excepción de cierta chica.

– Hola chicos buenos días – Lamentó en su mente que sus planes no salieran como lo planteó en su mente.

– Ven a desayunar mujer, no piensas irte sin comer – Dijo la ambarina mientras le señalaba su plato y el lugar donde se sentaría que no era otro lugar sino que al lado de la mismísima Korra Wolff.

Con una sonrisa más que fingida se dirigió a dónde le fue señalado y sonrió al ver a la morena quien no hizo más que ignorar su presencia. Rápidamente la joven bajista termino su desayuno y despidiéndose de todos salió del apartamento para dirigirse a su reunión.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, Iroh le habló nuevamente a la modelo para saber si aún estaba de pie la cita a lo cual ella dijo que si, los jóvenes salieron dejando a las dos chicas ahí hablando un rato más mientras la ojiámbar se arreglaba para acompañar a Asami a su ático.

– Y dime Asami, ¿Qué tal dormiste ayer? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

– Muy bien Azula gracias por preguntar – Dijo ignorando la cara de su amiga.

– ¿Hicieron algo aparte de dormir? – Preguntó nuevamente con picardía.

– No, ya vas – Río ante las ocurrencias de la princesa –. Pero algo raro ocurrió por la noche sabes – Quería decirlo, ya que si no lo hacía explotaría –. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos a cerca de todo con Korra que ella misma me saco de estos sabes.

La otra chica alzó la ceja tratando de entender lo que está le decía.

– De la nada vino y me abrazó sabes, me sentí tan asustada porque no sabía que hacer pero a la vez sentí tan lindo y tierno que ella me abrazara, estaba profundamente dormida y no se me encantó pero la embarré – Confesó con un tono triste.

– ¿En serio? Wow qué lindo y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó sería mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

– Si en serio, nos despertó una llamada que le hicieron y al colgarla se tiró a abrazarme, me pareció tan raramente lindo pero no me contuve así que le dije que por qué estaba tan cariñosa si acaso había terminado con Nathaly para que estuviera así – Cerró sus ojos ya que no quería ver la reacción de su compañera.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Interrogó mientras alzaba su mano.

– No lo sé, no lo sé solo lo dije y me arrepentí en el instante sabes, ahhhh fui una tonta carajo.

– ¿Y qué hizo Korra? – Preguntó ignorando lo obvio.

– Se levantó enojada y fue a cambiarse, y luego me dijo que había sido un error que me quedara con ella, cosa que me dolió demasiado porque estábamos pasándola tan bien, agh soy una idiota.

– Y muy grande – Agrego Azula quien chocó su mano contra su frente –. Sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso, Korra es muy linda y buena onda si lo pones del lado bueno pero todos sabemos que no debemos meternos con su privacidad sabes, es muy delicada con esas cosas, es por ello que no decimos nada, no hasta que ella nos cuenta, ya deberías saberlo.

– Oh gracias, ya me di cuenta pero a la mala, creo que sí la regué mucho, fue un retroceso enorme.

– Demasiado, yo no sé la verdad que tanta vuelta le dan ustedes dos a las cosas digan que se gustan y ya, están juntas y fin del problema.

– Si fuera así de fácil Azula créeme que lo haría pero no lo es.

– A ver dime ¿Por qué no?.

– Porque ella está con otra persona sabes y no lo sé no creo que quiera algo conmigo.

– Mmm ¿O sea que no lo sabes?

– ¿Saber qué?

– Por qué ella dejó de hablarte.

Asami al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Realmente la morena también había decidido eso de no hablarle su nueva interrogante en ese momento era el por qué la morena no le hablaba tampoco.

– No – Dijo en voz baja –. Dime, ¿Por qué Korra dejo de hablarme?

-Ay Asami Asami Asami, has estado tan ocupada viendo lo que hace Korra que no te das cuenta lo que tú haces – Dijo de manera seria –. Korra hablo conmigo hace ya varias semanas se puso demasiado sentimental al decirme esto sabes – La cara de Asami empezó a cambiar a una de preocupación con cada palabra que la de mirada ámbar le decía –. Vino hacia mí una noche después del entrenamiento en el gimnasio, y me dijo; Azula quería invitar a Asami a salir ya sabes para conocerla un poco más y así, y tenía todo planeado, quería que fuera perfecto pase tres días arreglándolo todo y hoy por la tarde cuando estaba a unos minutos de entrar de mi hora de almuerzo para trabajar me di el tiempo de ver mí Instagram y me encontré con muchas fotos de ella sabes, hizo una pausa que me dejó con la intriga te lo juro Asami, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me partió el alma.

La ojiverde recordó de lo que le hablaba la de tez nívea y automáticamente abrió los ojos y tapo su boca, su corazón se estrujó cuando recordó todo.

– Me dijo exactamente lo que te diré; Las fotos eran de ella y una muchacha muy linda de cabello rojo besándose apasionadamente, parecía que estaban en una fiesta, no sólo fue una vez Azula sino muchas veces y cuando vi eso pues me decepcionó totalmente, y una lágrima fue derramada sobre su mejilla – Azula lo contaba con pesar ya que tenía muchísimo tiempo de no ver a su mejor amiga casi hermana llorar y la modelo cerraba sus ojos prolongadamente mientras sudaba su frente.

– Mierda mierda mierda – Repetía una y otra vez al recordar cómo se volvieron virales los vídeo y las fotos con Ginger en ese antro y lo peor de todo era la gran mentira que ella se había creído en todo ese mes –. Realmente pensé que yo era la que había evitado entrometerme en su vida pero ella era la que había impuesto ese enorme muro entre nosotras – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

– Vaya mentira – Dijo la ojiámbar mientras se levantaba de la cama para terminar de peinarse.

– ¿Korra Wolff? – Se escuchó en una vacía sala blanca.

– Acá – Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la joven con bata blanca.

– Gusto en conocerla, pase adelante – Entraron a la habitación –. Tome asiento señorita y cuénteme su situación.

– Muy bien, la verdad no soy de la ciudad, vengo del polo sur y allá estaba en un tratamiento y quiero hacer lo mismo acá para no perder la costumbre – Río con inseguridad mientras le extendió los papeles que llevaba con ella.

La doctora los tomó y se tomó su tiempo para leerlos cuidadosamente, estaba impresionada por lo que leía y sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Será un gusto poder ayudarnos mutuamente señorita Korra – Se levantó para abrazar a la joven quien dispuesta recibió el abrazo de la doctora y sus ojos llorosos delataban que se sentía más segura que nunca.

Luego de un buen tiempo salió de aquel instituto para luego ir a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, no quería caer en depresión a pesar de todo sabía que no valía la pena –. Tienes que seguir adelante Korra – Se alentaba mientras seguía su recorrido en su hermosa motocicleta.

Las dos jóvenes de labios carnosos se encontraban charlando de que harían más tarde, la ambarina se ofreció llevar a la ojiverde a casa de Katara ya que iría por esos rumbos a reunirse con su hermano, además Asami no tenía intenciones de manejar porque los paparazzi conocían sus automóviles y no quería lidiar con ellos, no con sus nervios. No quería imaginarse si agredía a alguien, los periódicos estarían repletos de chismes de su actitud tan deplorable.

Ambas se dirigieron al auto de la sureña, desde que llegó Azula a vivir con ella se lo había prestado para que lo use cuántas veces quisiera.

– Adelante, sube – Dijo amable.

– Gracias, es muy lindo tu auto Azula – Aduló mientras lo veía por dentro –. Y muy espacioso.

– Gracias niña pero es de Korra, me lo prestó para que lo usará – Sonrió mientras lo encendía –. Huele bien ¿no?

– Oh ya veo, ¿Es de ella ella? ¿O de donde trabaja? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Es de ella ella – Sonrió –. Fue el primer auto que compró, casi no lo usa ya que usa más la moto – Alzó los brazos.

– Woow, está muy lindo – Hizo cara de querer decir algo y así hizo –. Siempre imaginé que su auto sería más no sé... lujoso quizá – Alzó los hombros.

– No para nada, Korra no es muy así, prefiere algo que le guste a algo ostentoso.

– Me he dado cuenta, pero la motocicleta ¿No es ostentosa?.

– Pues la motocicleta se la compro Bolín sabes, pero fue como un acuerdo más que todo ya que pagaron la mitad de ella y ambos la utilizan. Además le queda muy bien a Korra se ve muy sexy con ella arriba.

– Eso sin dudarlo – Alzaron ambas las cejas mientras reían cómplices.

Tomaron rumbo de manera calmada, ninguna de las dos tenían prisa además el tráfico de un sábado era peor que de un viernes por la noche, no valía la pena correr.

– ¿Te has subido a la motocicleta de Korra? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Emm... Si pero debo admitir que morí de miedo al sentir como maneja, es extremadamente loca – Rio al recordar la invitación que le hizo esa noche para ir a la playa.

– Verdad – Rio junto con la ojiverde –. Pero sabe manejar eso es lo que me tranquiliza cuando voy con ella, nunca ha tenido un accidente, ni en carro ni en moto – halagó a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Así? – Se impresionó por lo escuchado –. Yo si he tenido accidentes jaja pero nada grave.

– Jajaja yo también, acá no pero si en donde crecí – Recordó las muchas veces que tuvo ligeros choques con varios objetos.

Charlaban de varías cosas que habían pasado hace varios años relacionado con los autos. No iban ni a la mitad del camino apenas iban por la autopista que las llevaría donde Katara cuando algo las asustó a ambas. Una mano tocó el vidrio del conductor como si de una puerta se tratase, con el corazón en la mano ambas se vieron obligadas a bajarlo cuando reconocieron de quién se trataba, ambas respiraron aliviadas.

– Licencia por favor – Gritó la joven con unos ojos risueños.

– ¿Acaso estás loca? – Gritó la ojiámbar –. Te vas a caer tonta.

– Si estoy muy loca gracias por notarlo – Quitó su casco para dejar ver su rostro moreno que tenía una enorme sonrisa –. ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó curiosa.

– A dejar a Asami ¿y tú?

La morena se agachó un poco para ver a la hermosa copiloto de su mejor amiga y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

– Yo a traer unas cosas donde Katara – Gritó para que fuese escuchada.

– Oh ya veo, entonces te vemos allá porque también vamos para allá, iré a dejar a Asami con ella.

Asami cerró sus ojos al no creer lo que su compañera le decía a la sexy motorista.

– Oh que bien pero solo iré a traer las cosas, no me quedare allá – Sacó la lengua –. Bien que se diviertan – Colocó su casco y empezó a acelerar de manera alocada para asustar a su amiga y a su copiloto sacando humo del neumático aceleró dejando a todos los que transitaban la autopista perplejos de lo bien que manejaba esa motocicleta tan deseada.

– Es una loca – Dijo con disgusto la ojiámbar.

– Ni que lo digas, ojalá no le pase nada – Hablaba preocupada por la joven morena.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la cantante está salió a traerlas siempre con su actitud tan positiva que alegraba hasta al más amargado. Azula quien sólo la saludo para luego irse ya que tenía una pequeña reunión familiar se alegró de que la moto de Korra estuviera ahí –. Quizá arreglen algo estas dos – Pensó para sí mientras se despedía de ambas chicas.

– Pasa adelante Asami estás en tu casa, qué bueno que viniste los chicos están adentro.

La mente de Asami solo pensó en Korra y en Aang quieres era lógico que estuvieran ahí pero no era así, sino que estaba Korra y su amigo Mako quién charlaba muy a gusto con la ojiazul riendo y diciendo chistes que solo ellos podían escuchar.

– Chicos ya vino Asamiiiii – Cantó desde la puerta mientras llegaban a la sala donde estaban los otros dos.

– Hola Asami – Se levantó el joven a saludar a su amiga que tenía días de no verla –. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Hola Mako, muy bien ¿Y tú? –- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la morena para saludarla.

– Yo perfecto, siéntate estamos acá charlando con Korra.

– Hola Korra – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Hola – Dijo de manera seria.

Cosa que no le agrado a Asami ya que luego de saludarla la ignoró totalmente prestándole toda su atención al joven que estaba a la par de ella. Los celos de Asami estaban a flor de piel, pero tenía que guardar la calma para no parecer una psicópata delante de sus amigos, eso era lo que menos quería. Levantar sospechas de lo que realmente sentía con esa hermosa morena que la ignoraba triunfalmente.

Las dos jóvenes charlaban una más que la otra por supuesto ya que cierta chica estaba pendiente de lo que los otros jóvenes decían, realmente quería ir a decirle a Mako que dejara de coquetear con su chica, y tomar a Korra llevársela lejos y que nadie se atreviera a verla porque se las vería con ella pero obviamente eso no lo podía haber, una porqué era secuestro y otra porque parecería una loca y la llevarían al manicomio. Así que solo fingió como siempre no prestarle atención a esos jóvenes.

Korra se dio cuenta de que la ojiverde no estaba prestándole atención a Katara así que susurró al oído del joven para que hablaran francés, ya que ese idioma lo compartían ambos. Mako por obvias razones le siguió la corriente a la muchacha y empezaron a charlar.

– Hey Asami ¿Estás bien? – Dijo la morena mientras pasaba sus dedos frente a los ojos de su amiga para que reaccionara.

– Si si perdón es que me siento algo mareada – Mintió para salvar su pellejo, realmente lo que estaba haciendo era escuchar a esos dos, tratando de descifrar de que rayos estaban hablando, pero no podía entender absolutamente nada.

– [Entonces ¿Quieres ir?] – Preguntaba la morena mientras buscaba sus llaves en su chaqueta.

– [Si claro vamos] – Respondió el ojiámbar mientras se ponían de pie –. Adiós Katara, adiós Asami, saldremos a dar una vuelta con Korra – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

– Adiós chicos con cuidado – Respondió sonriente la morena.

– Oh con cuidado – Dijo algo disgustada la modelo quien abrazaba al joven para despedirse

– Adiós chicas ahí se divierten también – Dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga y a Asami quien no fue tan afectuosa.

– Bye – Dijeron las dos y se dispusieron a charlar.

El corazón de Asami estaba en protesta por todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que habló con Azula no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en Korra, realmente le había afectado ver esas fotos –. Soy una tonta – Pensó para sí mientras que veía a su amiga levantarse para ir a la cocina, se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales solo eran el que debía de hacer para hacer las paces con la sureña, quería arreglarlo todo pero necesitaba un consejo, un consejo de alguien que no la juzgará, de alguien imparcial y ese alguien estaba caminando hacia ella con dos botellas de té frío en las manos.

– Dime Asami ¿Qué te sucede? Estás demasiado distraída amiga ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

El corazón de Asami de ablandó y junto con el sus ojos que estaban cansados de resistirse a romper a llorar así que hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía y se tiró a abrazar a su mejor amiga llorando como si fuese una niña, llanto que solo fortalecía levemente su triste y roto corazón.

– Ay Katara, soy una tonta – Lloraba mientras su voz salía entre cortada.

La ojiazul se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino de su amiga y no hizo más que darle todo el consuelo del mundo en ese abrazo.

– Dime Asami ¿Qué te agobia? Sabes que estoy acá para ti bebé – Acariciaba su espalda mientras está lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos, quien la viera diría que parecía una niña que acababa de perder a su muñeca favorita, pero realmente se trataba de alguien de veinticuatro años llorando por perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien si le correspondería su amor.

– Katara, por favor solo dime que no vas a juzgarme por favor – Decía entre llanto mientras lentamente se separaba de su amiga.

– Asami, nunca haría algo así, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre – Le vio de frente con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Pasado un rato la modelo calmo su llanto y con esto corazón que latía con miedo, quería pedir un consejo y no había nadie mejor que Karata para darlo, ella había pasado por algo similar, muchos más de sus colegas la buscaban para pedir consejos, si ellos podían ella también ya que eran muy cercanas.

– Bien Katara te contare la historia de todo y necesito que me digas que puedo hacer para arreglar todo esto – Dijo de manera seria y convencida de que quería confesar lo que sentía por cierta ingeniera.

– Adelante amiga – Sonrió –. Cuando quieras.

– jmBien acá vamos, es sobre Korra sabes, ella es la que está realizando el nuevo proyecto de mi padre y cuando mi papá me dijo que quería reunirse con los nuevos socios para el nuevo proyecto y la vi ahí te juro que sentía morirme, antes de que tú me contaras sobre ella me la encontré dos veces sabes, y cuando supe que era ella de quien me hablabas mi interior sabía que nuestro destino era estar juntas pero que era demasiado confuso y aún lo es, nunca lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me juzgaran por enamorarme de alguien que ni siquiera conozco – Una lagrima salió sin advertir deslizándose por su mejilla –. Empecé a seguirla por las mañanas junto con Kuvira a quien le dije que quien me interesaba era Bolín – Pego su palma a su frente ante la tontería –. Con Korra he salido en varias ocasiones, pero siempre sale algo mal y no sé por qué. La primera vez que nos conocimos fue por la noche y me llevo cena, fue tan linda conmigo nunca me pregunto nada que me hiciera sentir incomoda sabes – Sonrió al recordar esa noche –. Pero después la llamaron y ya no continuamos con la charla, la segunda fue tan impredecible, porque de la nada al salir del gimnasio me dijo que si quería acompañarla, por cierto entre al gimnasio para conocerla un poco más – Rio ante sus confesiones –. Me llevo a la playa y fue tan lindo, fuera de lujos, realmente sentí que conectamos una vez más – Contó obviando la parte mala de esa historia.

La morena estaba impresionada por todo lo que había confesado esta, realmente era muy astuta ya que nunca se dio cuenta de nada de lo que estaba diciendo –. Wow debe de tenerte súper enamorada como para que hayas entrado al gimnasio por ella – Se burló ante la confesión.

– ¿Tú crees? – Sonrió con pena ante lo dicho por su amiga –. Y luego la cita que cambio todo, bueno no fue una cita cita, más bien solo me invitó a ir a ver un terreno a las afueras de la ciudad, creo que quería comprarlo o algo así, fue tan lindo, en tan solo unos cuantos minutos preparó la mejor cita que no era cita y fue la mejor de todas las que he tenido, me gusto todo lo que hizo por mí y fue tan importante, charlamos de todo un poco y al final de la noche se quedó dormida en el césped y ahí fue cuando el robe un beso, nuestro primer beso, ese beso Katara ese beso que me dijo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella era real – Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos –. Se dio cuenta y en vez de apartarse de mí ya besamos conscientemente, desde entonces cambio todo, nos escribimos seguido, charlábamos por celular por las noches después de salir del gimnasio, sus amigos se volvieron mis amigos, hasta salimos en público y fue tan linda y comprensiva cuando varios fans llegaron a mi pidiendo fotografías, hasta se ofreció a tomarnos fotos ¿Puedes creer? No se enojó en lo absoluto.

La morena sabía por qué había dicho eso último, la última pareja formal de Asami siempre hacia problemas cuando salía a caminar o algo parecido, salía a las noticias de ella agredía a los fanáticos como a los paparazzi y eso fue lo que desmorono la relación –. Ya veo porque estás interesada en ella – Admitió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Sí que es difícil encontrar a alguien como ella – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón –. Pero todo cambio hace un mes, Kuvira comenzó a hablarle y coquetearle, pero Korra no lo impidió y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso – Sus lágrimas dibujaron un trazo sobre sus mejillas en que descansaron amargamente –. Desde ahí me alejé de ella porque no quiero estar enamorada de alguien que realmente no me toma en serio y ayer por la tarde noche me llama Bolín y yo me dijo que fuera a su apartamento y me topo con una tipa que es la novia actual de Korra, te imaginas lo que sentí al verla con esa mujer Katara – Gritó con dolor –. Me dolió y me dolió mucho verla, sé que no tengo derecho pero era la primera vez que la veía después de un largo tiempo para mí, siempre ha había estado en mi mente a cada instante paseándose a gusto en los momentos más inoportunos, ¿Puedes creer? – Dijo con gran dolor.

– Oh mierda, lo siento mucho Asami – Dijo sintiendo el dolor que Asami tenía al escuchar su voz tan quebrada.

– Eso no es todo, hoy por la madrugada me abraza y me hace sentirme tan segura a su lado como si nunca hubiera pasado el último pero todo es falso, ella tiene novia, por cierto me quede con ella por la tormenta que hubo por la noche su amiga insistió en que me quedara para luego decirme que me quedara con Korra sin poder protestar, en la mañana estaba tan cariñosa conmigo que no me resistí y que dije que ya estaba así porque ya terminado con Nathaly, se enojó de tal manera que se puso seria conmigo desde entonces – Lamentó –. ¿Qué hago Katara? No se me ocurre nada por hacer, ¿Estoy cometiendo algún error? ¿Tengo que alejarme de ella? – Dijo en marera de súplica, necesitaba una respuesta que la ayudase a sacar a esa mujer de su vida.

– Ay Asami primero déjame que procese todo lo que me acabas de confesar, por favor es que no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de Korra, tú que la juzgabas de que era una caza recompensas – Rio por el recuerdo y de cómo la modelo acusaba a dicha morena tan segura de que solo quería vender sus secretos.

– Calla calla calla, lo sé el amor es muy malvado – Rio por ese recuerdo –. Pero nada puedo hacer en contra del corazón – Alzó los hombros.

– Bien dejamos a un lado los chistes y sigamos con eso de Korra, creo que tienes un problema, y no tengo que ser adivina para saber qué es lo que pasa, solo haré esta pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿Le dijiste a Korra lo que sentías? – La vio de manera seria, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta quería escucharlo de los labios rojos de su amiga.

Asami agachó su cabeza en forma de culpa y negó con su cabeza –. No Katara, nunca le dije lo que sentía – Admitió con desagrado que era la tercera vez que le había hecho la odiosa pregunta.

– Asami quiero que entiendas esto, tu eres una hermosa modelo muy famosa que podría tener a quien quieras a tus pies y Korra es una ingeniera que no es conocida por la fama y esas cosas no son su ámbito, entonces tienes que ponerte en su lugar, te imaginas que piensa al saber que tú estás interesada en ella ¿Cómo podría saber si es real lo que está viendo? Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en los malos comentarios que tienen de ti porque te creaste una mala fama de andar con muchas personas sin importar el qué dirán, ¿Ella lo sabe? – Le vio de manera seria –. Korra es una persona emprendedora y lucha por lo que quiere y en sus propósitos no está ser una figura pública, te imaginas que hubiesen sido algo y tu apareces en varios videos besándote con Ginger y no me veas así porque eso fue noticia de días, todo el mundo se enteró de eso Asami, solo piensa será Korra lo vio, ¿Qué habrá sentido ella? Al ver a la chica que le gusta y que "le corresponde", besar apasionadamente a una loca como Ginger ¿Lo has pensado? – Escupió sin pena a manera de hacer reaccionar a su amiga con sus preguntas –. Porque ahora que me cuentas las cosas que hiciste me puse en el lugar de Korra, como pretendes tener algo serio con alguien que no es de nuestro medio y hacer lo que haces, estas como Mako, el busca a una princesa que le llene su corazón y él está haciendo y deshaciendo con muchas chicas que no tienen la culpa de que sea un perro, ahora está detrás de Korra y ella misma me lo contó, le gusta Mako pero no quiere ser UNA BURLA a la hora de que él no la tome en serio – Hizo énfasis en las palabras y de manera seria –. ¿Tu realmente estarías dispuesta a destruir la privacidad a alguien que tiene una vida normal? Solo imagina lo acosada que es solo por conocernos y haber salido con unas cuantas fotos con nosotros en los medios, ¿Te imaginas que Asami que Mako llega a salir con ella y él no la pueda valorar como realmente se lo merece? ¿Te imaginas como la atacarían? ¿Te imaginas los hostigamientos que tuviese que pasar? – Preguntaba a quema ropa –. Nunca lo pensaste ¿verdad? No te digo que no la merezcas pero que tienes que asegurarle que su privacidad estará segura a la hora de ser algo, ¿Me entiendes? Tu bien sabes que no es lindo que te acosen, tú lo sabes Asami pero nunca te pusiste en su lugar, juzgas su forma de actuar y de cómo te lastimó, pero solo estás viendo las balas que llegaron a ti sin ver todas la balas que le has disparado a ella solo con tus acciones – Finalizo el sermón

La cara de Asami no reflejaba otra cosas sino vergüenza y decepción, si decepción de ella misma, realmente todo lo que le había dicho Katara, todo había sido verdad, ella nunca pensó en que podía sentir la morena, nunca se puso en sus zapatos, solamente juzgo lo que esta hacía, y en verdad tenía razón su amiga y Azula, ella vio esas fotos y obviamente vio los videos que se volvieron polémicos, todos se los etiquetaban en todas partes, le preguntaron que qué rayos le había pasado para dejarse besar de esa manera tan deshonrosa, sus padres no le dijeron nada pero si sintió la mirada acusadora de su madre quien era la que siempre le aconsejaba portarse bien, su padre era más de mente abierta pero también notó que estaba algo decepcionado. Cerró lentamente sus ojos y de estos se escaparon lágrimas, lágrimas que contenían muchas emociones, dolor, decepción, enojo, amor, esperanza y muchas otras más. Agradeció tanto a su amiga que estaba ahí para decirle la verdad y no para quedar bien, se sentía regañada, pero era una nueva puerta abierta, una oportunidad para comprender, para comprender a Korra, la chica que le robo muchas horas de sueño, que le robo una parte de su corazón y de su mente ya que siempre estaba ahí, desde que la conoció como realmente es, supo que no todas las personas eran como antes se le habían presentado a lo largo de su vida –. Ella es diferente, ella vale la pena cuantas batallas se me vengan, quiero luchar por ella, por su persona, por su lindo corazón, quiero ganar esa batalla – Susurró de manera que la morena que estaba sentada a la par de ella escuchó todo lo que dijo, esas palabras que salieron de su corazón.

Karata la vio de forma orgullosa, quería que su amiga fuera feliz y sabía que Korra podía llegar a hacerla muy feliz, esa morena de vida tan distinta a la de ellas podía llenar ese vacío que deja la fama y ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario para que las dos estuvieran juntas.

Estaban alimentando a los patos que nadaban a gusto en el bello lago mientras charlaban acerca de lo que hicieron desde la última vez que se vieron. El joven estaba nervioso, desde hace ya un tiempo quería decirle a esa hermosa sureña lo que sentía, realmente nunca se sintió así de seguro con sigo mismo como cuando estaba con Korra, ella hacía que quien estuviese a su lado sacará su verdadero yo. Había practicado tanto lo que quería decirle. Él un cantante famoso, que hacía conciertos internacionales frente a miles de personas desde muy joven, que hacía lo que quería cuando lo quería sin importar la opinión de sus fans y mucho menos de la prensa estaba sudando por decir algo que sentía desde su interior a una chica tan normal, una chica que ni siquiera era fan de sus canciones, era extraño pero lindo a la vez.

– Korra... – Dijo sin voltear a verla.

– Dime – Lo vio de reojo pero siguió alimentando a los patos.

– ¿Tú... Emm ¿Qué piensas de las personas que cambian con sus amigos cuando estos se les confiesan? – Empezó a palpar el terreno, no quería arruinar la amistad que habían formado.

– Amm pues creo que son inmaduros, personas tan simples que no saben manejar situaciones simples – Dijo sin balbuceos.

– Woow y ¿Te ha pasado? – Preguntó nuevamente para conocer ese lado de la morena.

– Sí, varias veces, Bolín se me declaro hace unos años sabes jaja – Rio por el recuerdo –. Pero le dije que lo veía como un hermano y nuestra amistad pues mejoró mucho después de eso sabes.

– Que maduros – Sonrió ante esa pequeña confección porque cuando conoció a Bolín realmente creyó que eran novios.

– Si la verdad es que si y ahora que obviamente ya no siente nada por mí y somos los mejores amigos así que todos ganamos – Celebro alzando las manos.

El ojiámbar sonrió ante ese gesto, por lo menos ahora sabía que si Korra lo mandaba a volar nada cambiaría entre ellos y siempre tendría su apoyo como lo ha tenido desde que la conoció.

– Korra tú me gustas sabes y perdona que te lo diga así pero en serio, en el tiempo que te he tratado me he dado cuenta que eres una persona a increíble, nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí bien como tú lo haces, tan desinteresada, tan honesta, no te da miedo de contradecirme o decirme lo que piensas y admiro eso porque tú solo ves a un chico más y me gusta sentirme así y quiero saber qué piensas de esto que acabo de decirte – Soltó sin titubear esas palabras tan llenas de sinceridad y se sentía orgulloso por ello, nervioso pero orgulloso.

Korra admiró la valentía de su compañero y le encantó cada palabra que escucho de la boca de este, le encantó lo que dijo acerca de ella, nunca pensó que su personalidad fuera a sobresalir, ella actuaba siempre a su manera de ser, sin fingir no importase con quién estuviera, le habían dicho que era buena onda pero nunca le habían halagado así pero se dio cuenta que tenía que responder algo importante para su hasta ahora amigo.

Un sujeto estaba acechando al joven que al parecer tenía una cita importante a la orilla del lago ya que sonreían mutuamente sin dejar de verse, se acercaba más y más sigilosamente esperando el momento para atacar y tuvo razón. Al cabo de unos minutos lentamente los jóvenes aún sonrientes se acercaban más y más a sus rostros y supieron que era el momento de disparar, eso se haría muy viral y le pagarían su recompensa merecida –. Voy a ganar mucho dinero con esto – Dijo sonriente mientras capturaba con su cámara profesional ese apasionado beso entre Mako y esa morena...

/~/

Listoooo v otro capítulo dejen sus comentarios) y gracias por leer mi historia Les cuento que ya tengo mi otra historia llamada **_"No te alejes más ..."_** Para que le den el vistazo *


	14. Capitulo 14

El domingo por la mañana estaba el sol tan radiante como nunca, el cielo totalmente despejado y una joven morena meditando en el parque, eran las nueve de la mañana, se había levantado temprano ya que se sintió con deseos de meditar y así lo hizo, se colocó ropa cómoda y se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía.

Luego de un buen rato se recostó para poder despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía algo extraña por todas las emociones que había tenido en esos últimos dos días, tenía mucho que pensar además de muchas cosas por arreglar, quería hacer todo de la mejor manera posible, había estado pensando la noche anterior de lo que tenía que hacer y ya había tomado una decisión. Tomó su celular y desbloqueándolo se dio cuenta de todas las notificaciones que tenía, así que como disponía de tiempo revisó cada una de ellas y su corazón se detuvo al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? – Se preguntó enojada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo –. Mierda mierda mierda ¿Por qué? – Se tapó los ojos y empezó a marcar el número de su amigo.

~ Aló Korra ¿cómo estás? – Respondió de lo más normal.

~ Mako carajo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya revisaste tu Instagram?.

~ Emm la verdad no hasta ahorita estoy tomando mi celular ¿Por qué? – Preguntó asustado por el tono de voz de la morena.

~ Velo y me comentas lo que opinas – Cortó la llamada.

Una hermosa joven abría sus ojos esmeralda dejando entrar los rayos de sol que acariciaban su tez nívea, se sentía tan bien con ella misma, la enorme charla que tuvo ayer con Katara le había servido de mucha ayuda, quería empezar de cero, ya con la mente en qué era lo que realmente quería para su vida, lucharía por obtener lo deseado y estaba segura de conseguirlo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Tomando su celular revisó los mensajes que tenía, unas notificaciones de sus redes y correos que tenía que revisar. Curiosa entró a Instagram donde siempre revisaba el perfil de cierta sureña con la que soñaba todas sus noches y pensaba durante todo el día.

Había actualizado una fotografía de ella y Azula se encontraban en un lugar lleno de árboles, un lugar que ella conocía perfectamente ya que ahí había sido su primer beso –. Quizá si lo compró – Dijo feliz y luego se dirigió al botón donde se encontraban las fotos etiquetadas.

Habían aparecido algunas cuentas de fans de Korra y aunque no lo parecieran realmente tenía fans, después de su fama en las redes sociales por ser amiga de varios famosos surgieron personas que admiraban a la ingeniera, pero no sabían mucho de ella así que solo compartían post que ella subía, historias y algunas fotografías y vídeos de paparazzi que le tomaban cuando la veían en la calle, en ese instante recordó una vez que la morena le menciono que le parecía tonto eso de las cuentas dedicadas a ella ya que nadie la conocía aparte de sus amigos y con los que se relacionaba pero le daba igual esas cosas, "cada loco con su tema" recordó la frase, al actualizar las fotos etiquetadas, su corazón se contrajo, sus ojos se sobresaltaron por lo que veían, su respiración se detuvo haciendo que sus pulmones reprimiera el aire que había inhalado, estaba en shock, era algo que no podía creer, realmente cuando ella quería hacer las cosas bien salían con esto.

Revisó cada una de las fotografías que habían que no eran nada menos que Korra y Mako en la orilla del lago besándose, solo habían fotografías pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Sus esmeraldas se llenaron poco a poco de agua, las lágrimas estaban listas para suicidarse tirándose, haciendo un recorrido pasando por sus mejillas hasta el mentón donde podían acabar con el dolor que su interior sentía en ese momento. Los dos jóvenes, Mako tomando por la mandíbula delicadamente a la morena mientras que ella lo tomaba por el cuello, uniendo sus labios.

– Necesito una explicación para eso – No podía creerlo, realmente aún no lo asimilaba –. Katara me dijo que Korra no se interesaba por Mako, y ahora pasa esto carajo, fue ayer cuando salieron, ¿Será que Mako le pidió que fueran novios? ¿Ese fue un sí? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Qué significa esto? – Susurraba con gran dolor ante la impresión que habían dejado las fotografías.

En la cuenta de Korra no paraban de comentarle puros insultos, obviamente de esas fanáticas locas que se toman por enemiga a toda que tenga que ver con Mako, pero se limitaba a ignorar cada uno de ellos, estaba más que furiosa de cómo eso se le pudo salir de las manos, pero aún estaba a tiempo antes de encontrarse con algún estúpido con cámara para hacerle una entrevista callejera hasta ahora había sido de lo más amable con ellos pero eso era el colmo, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio, tenía que aclarar unas cosas con Bolín y Azula antes de que se enteran y empezarán a molestar con lo de las fotos, cuando más ganas tenía de hacer las cosas bien aparecían ese tipos de cosas y realmente le estaba enfadando, había soportado que la esperarán por las tardes cuando salía de trabajar a fuera de la oficina, también soportaba que se topara a uno de vez en cuando al salir a comprar la despensa pero eso era el colmo de los colmos.

– Asami ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo entrando al ático.

– Por favor me vas a decir que ¿Mako no te ha dicho? – Respondió de mala gana mientras se dirigía al sillón de su sala.

– Nooooo – Cantó –. Dime qué sucede ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

– Mira esto Katara, esta es la razón de mi cara – Dijo extendiendo su celular mostrándole las fotografías que se hacían cada vez más virales.

– ¡¡¡Mieeerda!!! – Exclamó tomando el celular y chequeando todas las fotografías –. Llamaremos a Mako para felicitarlo ¿Okay? Algo nos tendrá que decir.

Asami solo asintió a la idea, quería saber la verdad, pero una parte muy grande de ella tenía miedo de admitir su enorme derrota, estaba pensando seriamente en alejarse por un buen rato de las redes si eso de las fotografías era real, no quería estar topándose con fotografías de ellos dos besuqueándose.

Mako llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Katara donde quedaron en reunirse, las dos jóvenes estaban ansiosas por interrogarle, Katara lo hacía para tranquilizar a Asami, pero en el fondo tenía algo de miedo, al igual que Asami quien sólo se quedaba viendo a un punto fijo pensando en cómo procesar todo lo ocurrido.

– Bien Mako ¿Eres novio de Korra? – Interrogó sin siquiera preguntar cómo estaba.

– Alto jóvenes, les contaré todo, pero despacio sí y con lujo de detalles, pero cálmense.

Las dos jóvenes ponían atención a todo lo que esté decía, querían saber YA la verdad, pero tenía razón el ojiámbar tenían que esperar.

– Korra explícanos ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras extendían sus celulares con las fotos de ella y Mako en pleno beso.

– Por favor tomen asiento, estoy interesada en decirles lo que pasó – Dijo en un suspiro.

– Ayer cuando llegue a casa de Katara para pasar a traer unas cosas estaba Mako ahí entonces lo invite a probar la motocicleta porque quería manejarla así que nos dirigimos al parque, compramos algo de comida para alimentar a los patos del lago, estábamos muy a gusto hablando de todo un poco hasta que vino y se confesó saben, admiré su valentía por decir lo que dijo lo cual fue muy lindo.

– Le dije lo que sentía, fui sincero con cada palabra y entonces me sonrió.

Flashback

– Mako eres un sol en serio, gracias por todo eso, no sabía que te fijabas en esas cosas tan simples pero gracias en serio y acá va mi respuesta ante esto que acabas de preguntarme – Dijo sincera ante sus verdaderos sentimientos –. La verdad me gusta tu forma de ser conmigo y he notado que has madurado demasiado al pasar de los años, y el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos me he dado cuenta también que eres una increíble persona pero no puedo corresponderte Mako, lo lamento, no es porque seas una mala persona porque no es así.

Los ojos del ojiámbar demostraron tristeza por las palabras de la morena pero dejaría que ella explicará sus razones ya que también quería saberlas.

– Te veo como un buen amigo y no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero tenerte como amigo por muchos años a tenerte un rato como pareja, quizá te guste mi manera de ser pero no me conoces completamente, deseo grandemente que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas ser tú mismo pero ten por seguro que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea.

La mirada de Mako fue descendiendo y luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –. Si te pido un beso ¿Me lo darías Korra?.

– Por supuesto, pero promete que no te confundirás por favor – Pidió antes del acuerdo.

– Gracias por tu sinceridad Korra y lo prometo – Sonrió sincero, sabía en su interior que la morena no le correspondería pero por lo menos le daría un beso y eso ya era un pequeño triunfo.

Sonrientes lentamente se inclinaron con enormes sonrisas en sus bocas, para luego unir sus labios en un beso amistoso, cerrando así un tratado invisible donde prometían seguir siendo amigos sin importar lo que pasase, Korra agradeció que Mako le entendiera y Mako agradeció la sinceridad de Korra, ahora pensaba trabajar en su amistad. Sus labios se unieron en un beso sin nada más que amor de amigos, supieron que desde ese punto su amistad se fortalecería enormemente.

– Y así fue como todo salió de contexto – Dijeron ambos en lugares distintos mientras explicaban a sus amigos la verdad de ese beso que cerraba un pequeño tratado.

El corazón de Asami se alivió de tal manera que su alma regreso y sus deseos por degollar a su amigo se esfumaron, las ganas con las que amaneció de su nuevo plan de conquistar a la morena se pusieron de pie y su sonrisa llegó a su rostro nuevamente.

Por otro lado los amigos de la morena empezaron a reírse por la historia y por los comentarios de las fans de Mako maltratándola por "robar a su novio". La morena estaba más que enojada pero no era con ninguno de sus amigos ni Mako, sino que estaba enojada por las falsas noticias de su nuevo romance con el cantante, algo que realmente odiaba eran los chismes y ese era un enooorme y jugoso chisme que quería extirpar lo antes posible.

Estaba dirigiéndose a una reunión de emergencia que había planeado Lin a última hora, pero su cabeza daba vueltas, si esos últimos dos días había sido llenos de emociones, este era el ganador. En su mente estaba presente cierta morena, como era ya típico, ideaba una manera de cómo reconstruir la relación ya marchita de ella y Korra, quería luchar, quería salir con esa chica, enamorarla y que la impresionara nuevamente con su forma tan impredecible de ser, quería conocerla estaba ensayando de cómo iniciaría nuevamente esas conversaciones para retomar su amistad.

Se fue a bañar para despejar su mente que era un complejo y enorme nudo, estaba pensando en cómo lidiar con los paparazzi que la seguían –. Peor si van a ser más me volveré loca – Dijo en un susurro mientras se desvestía.

Se estaba bañando mientras pensaba acerca de esasituación y por su mente pasó algo que la hizo alterarse –. Mierdaaa ¿Asami lohabrá visto? – Se preguntó con su corazón acelerado –. Tengo que hablar conella también – Se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba feliz por la buena noticia que le acababa de dar su manager, realmentefeliz. Le habían hablado para que participara en una premiación de actores yella sería una de las que iba a entregar el premio, su día no podía ir mejor –.Gracias Lin, eres la mejor – Le abrazó dulcemente.

– Gracias a ti niña por no ser una diva – Dijo está riendo cómplice junto conla ojiverde.

– Jajaja eso sí es cierto – Rio ante el alivio de Lin –. ¿Nos vemos mañanaentonces?

– Mejor te aviso porque tengo unas reuniones – Le decía mientras se alejaba –.Descansa estos días cuando yo te llame sabrás que es para reunirnos – Le decíamientras se adentraba a su automóvil.

– Me parece excelente – Dijo imitando a la manager.

Ya dentro del carro se propuso a ir a su ático para cambiarse de ropa y ponersealgo mucho más cómodo, pensaría en salir un rato a andar por el parque.

Korra salió de la ducha para dirigirse a su recámara, se humectaría y cambiaríapara salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, solo pedía enormemente que no se fuesea topar con ninguna de esas lacras porque no quería hacer un alboroto, se tomósu tiempo eligiendo bien su ropa y calzado.

– Pasaré por una malteada – Se dijo a si misma mientras se adentraba alautoservicio –. Dame uno de chocolate por favor – Dijo mientras buscaba suefectivo.

– Bien creo que es suficiente – Dijo frente al espejo y fue a tomar su celulary su billetera para dirigirse hacia el elevador que la llevaría a la plantabaja para luego salir a su destino que era incierto.

– Muchas gracias, quédese con el cambió – Dijo con una sonrisa y se apresuró aprobarlo.

Manejaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban algodesiertas, los domingos eran así, la mayoría de la gente prefería quedarse ensus casas descansando ya que el siguiente día era de trabajo.

Llegó a la calle y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo quería despejar sumente como siempre todos los domingos lo hacía, siempre de una maneradiferente, era el único día para ella que tenía para alejar el estrés deltrabajo, del hospital, de su vida cotidiana, amaba pasar tiempo a solas, porqueera una de las formas que se conocía más además en qué meditaba acerca de cómotomaba su vida el rumbo que siempre quiso.

Iba concentrada en su malteada, manejaba tranquilamente en su auto, sentíacierta paz interior que hacía tiempo atrás no sentía, por lo menos ahora leestaban saliendo las cosas como ella quería y le gustaba, procuraríamantenerlas así luchando por eso, faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar asu destino cuando alguien llamó la atención de su vista. Una linda chica quellevaba una playera blanca y sus jeans negros con sus converse, se veía tanadentrada en su alrededor que llamaba la atención de muchos hasta de sus ojosesmeralda, redujo la velocidad para mantener la buena vista que le daba esaespalda y ese increíble trasero hasta que se percató de quién se trataba.

– ¿Korra? – Dijo asustada por hacérsela topado en ese momento –. ¿Será qué?...– No termino de formular la pregunta ya que un impulso interno la obligó abajar el vidrio e ir más lento para hablarle –. Luego me lo agradecerás – Dijo su interior.

La morena sintió la mirada y el auto que la seguida sospechosamente y se pusoalerta ante cualquier situación que estuviese a punto de suceder.

– Shht shhht – Escuchó desde el lado del conductor –. ¿No voltearas a verme? –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Asami? ¿Pero qué rayos? – Decía volteándose a ver mientras seguía su caminonormal –. ¿Ahora acosas a la gente que camina? – Dijo divertida ante lasacciones de la modelo.

– Solo a chicas lindas – Dijo siguiendo la corriente de los chistes de lasureña.

– Ay pero que halago – Dijo siguiendo con el juego.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Preguntó finalmente la ojiverde con miedo a larespuesta.

– Me subiré, pero si prometes no hacerme daño – Dijo bromeando.

– No prometo nada, pero sube – Desactivó el seguro de la puerta para que lamorena se adentrará a su camioneta.

– Si intentas algo no dudaré en gritar – Bromeó ante las ocurrencias de las dosy entró cómodamente colocándose el cinturón.

– ¿Y a dónde ibas? – Preguntó para saber a dónde tenía que ir.

– La verdad ni idea sabes, solo salí a caminar – Dijo alzando los hombros.

A la ojiverde se le ocurrió la más brillante idea, así que empezó a manejarhacia un lugar que esperaba que a Korra le gustaría, era su oportunidad paraimpresionarla, realmente era el momentos que necesitaba.

– ¿Y tú a dónde ibas? – Preguntó curiosa ante la falta de respuesta de la detez nívea.

– Pues iba a ir a mí ático pero pensándolo bien, quiero enseñarte un lugar queme encanta pero no diré nada más – Dijo viéndola divertida.

La ojiazul no sabía en qué pensar –.¿Estaba esperándome? – Se preguntó a si misma –. Nah solo me vio y está siendo espontánea – Se dijo de manerarelajada ante el raro actuar de la modelo.

Ambas no sabían ni de qué rayos hablar, habían pensado una acerca de la otradurante el día y ahora que estaban a solo unos centímetros no se decían nada,era un silencio gracioso ya que las dos permanecían nerviosas, queriendo decirtanto pero sentían como si a las dos les hubiese comido la lengua el gato, habíanpracticado en su mente que dirían y como actuarían pero estaban ahí, quietascomo troncos dirigiéndose miradas espontáneas, sintiendo el palpitar de suscorazones en sus oídos cada una por su cuenta, no pensaron que sería tan prontoque el destino las volviera a reunir pero así lo decidió así que una empezó ahablar.

– ¿Y cómo has estado? – Preguntó para alejar el silencio del auto.

La ojiverde agradeció que la morena tomará la iniciativa en hablar ya que nosabía cómo empezar la conversación –. Pues muy bien, ya sabes trabajando comosiempre ¿Y tú?

– Pues yo disfrutando cada día que se me da – Dijo con una sonrisa en surostro.

La de tez nívea sintió tan rara esa respuesta, ella esperaba algo más comúnpero eso era algo que no se esperaba como todo lo que hacía la sureña –. Oh québien Korra me alegra mucho.

– Si gracias y... ¿Eso que me paraste? – Preguntó curiosa por saber cómo es quela había reconocido.

– Pues... Mmm estaba manejando despacio y me pareciste conocida – Mintió paraque no pareciese una acosadora de gente que veía en la calle.

– Oh ya veo, parece lógico – Dijo con tono de burla –. Por un momento creí queveías a las chicas que te atraían y las secuestrabas usando tus encantosnaturales – Dijo en broma.

Las mejillas de la joven Sato se encendieron como tomates al escuchar lo que lamorena decía, quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante pero nada pasóasí que no tuvo otra opción que seguir con el juego.

– Oh si la verdad a eso me dedico siempre, ya sabes a molestar a las chicas quetienen un excelente trasero – Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ahora fue turno de la bajista de sonrojarse como un tomate, no podía creer loque ésta le decía –. Te gusta mi trasero eh – Dijo viéndola fijamente –. Siquieres puedes tocarlo cuando quieras – Respondió triunfalmente haciendo que lapiloto se sonrojarse aún más, mientras veía la reacción de lo dicho sonrió ganadorade esa competencia de "quien haciasonrojar más a la otra".

Por fin llegaron al destino que la pelinegra tenía preparado para ambas, erauna bella casita que estaba muy a las afueras de la ciudad, a simple vistaparecía como si alguien lo suficientemente ermitaño viviera ahí, alejado delruido de la cuidad, habían pasado un enorme terreno sin nada más que árboles yun ligero camino de tierra para llegar a donde estaban ahora. La morena estabafascinada de ver tanta naturaleza en un solo lugar, podía observar las avesrevolotear de un lado a otro, varias especies de mariposas volar de un lado aotro y una que otra ardilla recorrer los hermosos árboles frondosos que suvista le podía obsequiar.

Asami sabía muy bien por medio de los amigos de la bajista que una de las cosasque más amaba esta era la naturaleza, a pesar de que trabajará construyendoedificios que se podían decir que eran muy futuristas e innovadores simplementeella prefería la naturaleza, además esa fue la primer impresión que se llevó alsalir aquella noche a la luz de la luna llena cuando fueron a la playa, jamáshabía visto a alguien admirar tanto la naturaleza como esa extraña y bellachica, tanto que a ella se le pegó algo de eso, y algo que nadie sabía y queella guardaba para si era esa linda propiedad la había adquirido unas semanasantes, quedó fascinada al observarla la primera vez y no dudó en comprarla parasí, iba de vez en cuando a despejar su mente y era una buena oportunidad parahablar tranquilamente fuera del ajetreo de la ciudad con la chica que robabadiariamente su corazón, sabía que la sureña se abriría completamente a ella alsentirse libre, ya lo había experimentado, esa tarde cuando hizo su cita que noera cita.

– Asami este lugar es precioso – Dijo admirada por la belleza que entraba porsus ojos azules.

– Sí que lo es – Dijo observando el rostro moreno que estaba frente a ella conuna ligera sonrisa en sus labios –. ¿Quieres pasar? – La invitó rápidamente aldarse cuenta de la forma que estaba viendo a la chica.

– Sería un placer – Dijo volviendo la mirada a los esmeralda de su compañera.

Ambas pasaron la puerta blanca que daba paso a la pequeña cabaña, era fuera delujos pero estaba muy bien acondicionada para poder pasar un buen fin de semanaahí, rodeada de naturaleza, no tenía muebles en exceso, sólo unas sillas mecedorasen la sala un par de sillones, la cocina contaba con una platera sencilla y undesayunador, la mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacíos a excepción de uno dondetenía un pequeño y sencillo catre donde la dueña se quedaba a dormir cuando sealejaba de los ruidos de la ciudad. Había decidido no amueblarla con nada yaque realmente no sabía si era necesario y le gustaba de esa manera, al no teneruna buena idea de cómo hacerlo había decidido dejarlo así.

– Woow qué lindo lugar – Escuchó el asombro de sus palabras.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras dejaba su cartera en el desayunador.

– Y dime ¿Por qué me trajiste acá? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

– Pues la verdad venía hacia acá – Mintió –. Y al verte por la calle sin rumboaparente quise invitarte a ver mi nueva adquisición – Sonrió triunfal por surespuesta muy convincente.

– Muchas gracias – Sonrió amable –. Es muy lindo este lugar, puedes conectarte conla naturaleza que la rodea – Dijo viendohacia la ventana que estaba frente a ella.

– Si es verdad, es como una pequeña escapada del mundo real – Dijo sonriente.

Sí, y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? – Preguntóobservando a la de tez blanca con una sonrisa sincera a lo que Asami negó consu cabeza –. Que justamente es lo que buscaba, no podía ser más perfecto – Dijocon una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

Los sentidos de la ojiverde se alertaron por la increíble respuesta de la chicaque tenía al frente, quien iba a decir que unas simples palabras, pero muysinceras pondrían su corazón a acelerarse de tal manera que ni ella mismo lo creía–. Será que también se refiere a mípresencia – Pensó feliz mientras regalaba una sonrisa.

Y como si Korra leyera su mente continuó –. Y cuando digo perfecto me refiero atodo – Alzó una ceja divertida mientras sonreía grandemente –. Estuviste todoel día en mi mente Asami – Confesó de la nada –. Y en serio creo que te pensétanto que el universo me hizo el favor de colocarte en mi camino una vez más.

La respiración de la chica que recibía los halagos se aceleró de tal manera queestaba a punto de salir corriendo y gritando de la enorme felicidad que sentíaen ese momento, pero no lo hizo ya que no quería espantar a su invitadainesperada.

– Korra... – Dijo en un susurro –. ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Asami – Suspiró grandemente –. Pasó algo y quiero que sepas toda la verdad yno sé porque pero siento que necesitas una explicación de mi parte – Dijo entono triste.

La de mirada esmeralda se asustó por un momento pero luego su mente le recordólo que había pasado con ella y Mako y supo con certeza de que era lo que lamorena decía pero sintió alivio de que la morena estuviera en esa situación dequerer hablar sobre eso.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras – Dijo con un pequeño rubor en susmejillas y colocando un mechón de su largo cabello tras su oreja sonrióamablemente.

– ¿Quieres salir? – Preguntó más como una sugerencia para poder expresarcorrectamente lo que quería decirle a esa chica.

Quería ser completamente sincera a cerca de todo con ella, ya no quería estaren esa situación de desear estar al lado de la joven modelo y que ella misma sedijera un rotundo y enorme NO en ese tiempo que no charló con la chica, cambiómucho de ella, examinándose detenidamente para saber realmente lo que deseaba,quería ser feliz ese era uno de sus objetivos primordiales para su vida y sabíaque el camino que había tomado no era el correcto para serlo, empezaría a hacerlas cosas bien aunque no tuviera los resultados deseados por lo menos tendríaaquello de decir que por lo menos lo intentó y no tendría la culpa de su almaque le reclamara que fue de lo más cobarde que ni siquiera intentó hacer lo quesu corazón pedía, ya no, sus intenciones serían distintas, quería ser lo másclara posible con lo que su corazón sentía, ya no pondría más obstáculos con loque pedía su interior, quería darlo todo para saber cuál era el camino quedebía tomar y lo haría estaba decidida como jamás lo estuvo nunca, necesitabaluchar esa pelea interna donde podía perder pero también podía ganar y podíaganar todo, en su mente estaba aquella frase que decía: Quién no arriesga, nogana. Y la había hecho tan suya que siempre se lo repetía constantemente y esaera una de las veces que la pondría en práctica, quería ganar como jamás quisoganar nada en su vida pero tenía que arriesgar y apostaría todo lo que teníapara comprobar que realmente ese era el camino correcto.

Ambas nuevamente se dirigían a las afueras de la pequeña cabaña para recorrerel lugar tan bello que les esperaba ansioso, las dos jóvenes pensaban una yotra vez lo que querían dejar claro, era un sentimiento mutuo donde buscarían acomo fuese posible la manera de dejar claros sus sentimientos, sentimientos quesecretamente compartían la una por la otra, sabían que era el momento adecuadoy que todo el universo estaba a favor de ello, podían asegurarlo lo sentían ensus corazones que latían congruentemente derrochando emociones muy similarespor no decir que eran casi que las mismas, sabían que por fin había llegado elmomento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y también presentían que si no lodecían ese día ya no habría más oportunidades para hacerlo, era el momentoperfecto todo se había planificado espontáneamente y eso era lo más hermoso,estaban ahí, juntas, solas y con ganas de dar el siguiente paso tomadas de lamano, luchando contra vientos y mareas por lo que sus corazones pedían, queríandar la batalla y salir triunfadoras de esta.

– Dime ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó con miedo.

Tomaron asiento en el pasto verde que les regalaba el suelo y se acomodaronpara quedar una frente a la otra.

– Asami primero que todo, quiero pedirte perdón – Dijo sin tartamudeos –.Perdóname por actuar de tal manera, quiero que sepas que no soy lo que aparentéser ¿Si? Simplemente me sentía confundida, cuando empezamos esa linda relaciónde amigas que salían seguido y charlábamos todo el tiempo, estaba tan segura delo que mi corazón quería, y quería dar todo en la batalla – Hizo una pausa ydesvío su mirada al suelo –. Luego no sé, vi unas fotos tuyas y unos vídeos endonde pues... Estás con una chica – Dijo en tono triste.

El corazón de Asami iba a mil por hora, quería detener a la morena pero no loharía, realmente quería saber toda la verdad ya que la ocasión se prestaba paraeso así que por más que su interior decía que detuviera a la chica no lo haría.

– Ahhhh – Suspiró –. Todo se me vino abajo, todos mis planes, de conocerte másse desvanecieron y endurecí mi corazón a lo que sentía y me decepcioné de todo,así que empecé a tomar malas decisiones y una de ellas fue salir con Nathaly.

Era eso lo que más quería escuchar la ojiverde, eran las palabras justas quealejaron todo enojo de ver a la morena con esa chica, no la odiaba más bienentendió el porqué de sus acciones. Pero una vez más dejó que la chicacontinuara.

– A ella la conocí hace un tiempo cuando ni siquiera vivía acá y no lo sésalimos unas veces de forma casual, pero nada serio, ambas salimos en estetiempo buscando nada más que puro placer y para alejar el dolor, un dolor deforma distinta pero que a lo lejos se parecían y lo peor de todo es que ambaslo sabemos – Dijo con vergüenza –. Y otro error fue no ser clara contigo Asami,realmente me gustas y no quería aceptarlo, no porque fueras mala persona, no.Sino porque nuestros mundos son demasiado diferentes, tanto que no se asemejanen nada, pero siempre que lo pienso recuerdo algo que decía me abuela y era:Los opuestos se atraen y he mantenido eso en mi mente siempre ¿Sabes?.

– Korraaa... – Susurró mientras su mano bailaba rozando las mejillas morenas dela chica que tenía enfrente, enterneciendo su corazón de tal modo que lo únicoque quería era abrazarla y nunca soltarla, pero nuevamente no hablo más ya quesabía que la morena aún no terminaba.

– Y otro de los errores que no fue tanto un error – Dijo –. Fue ayer ahhh – Semolestó –. Creo que sabes de lo que habló, pero te lo explicaré todo, con Makopues nos besamos, pero no fue nada te lo juro fue un simple beso de amigos quecierran un trato, él se me confesó, pero no siento nada por él al contrario,todo lo que siento es por otra persona – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida y unamirada tierna dirigida a esa hermosa chica que estaba frente a ella que no eranada más que Asami Sato, la hermosa modelo y la chica más cotizadas de lafarándula.

Asami se sonrojó y lentamente mordió su labio inferior y no tuvo otra opciónque tirarse a los brazos de dicha morena que se le confesaba abiertamente, eramucho mejor de lo que había imaginado o soñado, se sentía tan bien sercorrespondida de tal manera, nunca antes sintió lo que su cuerpo sentía en esemomento, solo quería gritar de felicidad a los cuatro vientos, sentirse tanplena y feliz a lado de alguien jamás lo imaginó pero así era como se sentía,era ese deseo que jamás sintió y ese latir de amor por la morena que la teníaentre sus brazos delicadamente lo que amó más que a nada, estaba más segura quenunca de también abrir su corazón hacia la chica de tez morena, quería hacerlopara que supiera que también ella pensó en ella, para que su corazón fueseliberado de la prisión llamado miedo dónde lo tenía, quería ser tan sinceracomo jamás fue con alguien, sabía que la chica que la arropaba entre sus brazoslo valía y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de confesar todo lo que ella tambiénsentía.

Se separó lentamente de la chica y decidida a hablar empezó –. Korra yo, yo lo sientotambién, en serio, sé que mi actuar en estos últimos días no han sido mi mejorlado pero también quiero que sepas que no soy así, yo sentí celos, veía comocharlaban a gusto con Kuvira y no sé pensé mal, creí que solo eras de esaschicas que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para coquetear, es por eso miactuar, quiero pedirte perdón por eso, me dejé llevar por lo que no era y nuncate fui sincera con lo que realmente sentía, es decir sabía que tenía quehacerlo pero no estaba segura de sí poder ser tan franca, nunca sentí lo quehiciste despertar en mí y tenía miedo de no ser correspondida, realmente nosabía cómo actuar y actúe de la peor manera, te acuse tantas veces en mi mentede que no eras clara con lo que querías pero nunca me puse en tu lugar, nosabía lo que sentías y tampoco te lo pregunté, cometí muchos errores peroquiero enmendarlos, sé y estoy segura de que eres una chica que vale la pena,aunque no me mostraste tu mejor lado en estos últimos días, no cambie deparecer, sé de manera certera que vales la pena infinitamente y quiero lucharpor conocerte más – Dijo cien por ciento sincera mientras acariciaba lasmejillas de su compañera.

El corazón de la morena se aceleró con cada palabra que salía de la boca se esahermosa chica, todo lo que decía realmente era tan cierto, lo podía sentir, noencontró ni una pizca de falsedad en todo lo que escuchaba.

– Nuestras maneras de actuar no fueron las correctas y te entiendoperfectamente todo lo que me dijiste, porque yo actúe igual o peor, nunca quisedarte una mala perspectiva de mi persona y lastimosamente lo hice sin saberlo,pero lo que sé ahora es que quiero conocerte más, quiero intentar todo contigo,quiero llegar a tu vida Korra, quiero ser la persona en la que pienses siempre,quiero ser la causa de que olvides tus amores pasados y que sientas conmigo quenunca haz amado, quiero estar para ti cuando me necesites, quiero consolartecuando te sientas triste y reír contigo cuando rías, quiero que me des esaoportunidad Korra – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos llenos de amor.

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron por cada palabra dicha por esa modelo, ni ensus más locos sueños había pasado por eso, se sentía tan plena y tan feliz querealmente estaba dudando de que si estaba soñando o realmente la vida era tanmaravillosa como para darle en bandeja de plata a tan increíble mujer, sucorazón palpitaba con nerviosismo ante esa hermosa mujer que se podía definircomo perfecta.

Las dos jóvenes estaban dispuestas a olvidar todo roce que tuvieron, queríandar nuevos pasos juntas, sabían lo que querían y lo harían con gusto, luchandopor lo que querían, estaban más seguras que nunca que querían estar una al ladode la otra y no importaría absolutamente nada que se les pudiera en frente yaque darían todo en la batalla para salir triunfadoras de cada una.

Cerraron cada herida abierta, cada cicatriz sano espontáneamente, todosentimiento de dolor fue lanzado hacia el fondo del océano para ya no serrecordado nunca, pactaron con un increíble y dulce beso donde más que suslabios, sus almas se volvieron una sola, beso que alejó todo lo malo y solotrajo luz a sus corazones recientemente curados, con cada roce fortalecían másy más lo que sentía una por la otra, era un nuevo pacto invisible pero con muchosignificado, sus lenguas danzaban la más dulce canción jamás escuchada,compartiendo sentimientos mutuos, amor secreto recién revelado renovando votosde amor, con cada respirar profundo se acrecentaba el deseo que sentía una porla otra, querían decirse tanto pero con ese beso profundo toda pregunta fuealejada, cada duda fue resuelta, cada venda fue retirada.

Pararon de besarse por la falta de oxígeno que las invadía y con una enormesonrisa cómplice en sus rostros se levantaron para seguir con el recorrido delhermoso bosque. Se sentían tan llenas y felices que nada podía quitarles lo quesentían, ya que estaba protegido para cualquier tipo de ataque, en las mentesde ambas rondaba la idea de dar todo de sí para que esta nueva etapa fueseterminada con éxito y así pasar a una nueva siempre, no era casualidad quenunca sintieran lo que sentían con nadie más, estaban destinadas a estarjuntas, lo sabían de antemano y lucharía para que continuase siendo así.

Llegaron a la pequeña cabaña antes que anocheciera totalmente ya que no sabíanque podían encontrarse en ese frondoso bosque por esas horas, por la mente dela ojiverde pasaba la idea de querer aclarar bien qué tipo de relaciónllevarían de ahora en adelante pero por miedo se guardó el comentario, al contrariode Korra ella le dejaba todo al destino pondría de su esfuerzo, eso eradefinitivo pero quería dejar fluir todo, sabía muy bien que forzar las cosas nole traería nada bueno, sí que lo había aprendido a la mala.

– ¿Quieres algo de cenar Korra? – Preguntó deseosa de que la respuesta fuesepositiva.

– Si gracias Asami ¿En qué te ayudo? – Se apuntó cordialmente.

– Pues quiero hacerte algo si no te molesta pero puedes acompañarme mientras lohago – Dijo ofreciendo una idea.

La morena no quiso quitarle el impulso y aceptó, además no era que ella amaracocinar. Asami se puso manos a la obra y empezó a sacar lo que utilizaría parapreparar la sorpresa para la sureña, sabía el apetito feroz que tenía esta yquería sorprenderla, era uno de sus sueños (literalmentelo había soñado) ver de gustar sus platillos a la ojiazul.

– ¿Y qué tal con tu trabajo? – Preguntó para saber más.

– Pues ahí súper, consumiendo mi tiempo – Dijo lamentándose.

– Ohh ¿En serio? ¿Y eso? – Preguntó curiosa mientras limpiaba unos ejotes.

– Pues cambie mi horario sabes, ahora entro a las ocho y salgo a las cinco sibien me va – Dijo –. Pero son las reuniones que he tenido, a veces son por lanoche y no puedo negarme a ello – Admitió.

– Entiendo, ¿Pero has conseguido nuevos contratos? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Si la verdad me ha ido muy bien, a todos, nos han llamado varias personastanto particulares como empresas para trabajar con nosotros, realmente no nosdamos abasto – Se alegró por la gran bendición que tenían.

– Ya veo, me alegra bastante Korra – Regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hizosuspirar a la bajista –. ¿Y sigues yendo al gimnasio?.

– Si aún, pero llegó más noche, aunque sabes Asami, te he echado de menos eneste mes que no has llegado – Admitió con algo de tristeza.

La de tez nívea se sorprendió de las palabras que decía la chica que no pudoevitar sonrojarse, nunca nadie en la historia la había hecho sonrojarse de esamanera que Wolff lo hacía y eso era lo que la enamoraba más de ella.

– Lo siento por eso – Dijo apenada –. Yo también he extrañado mucho verteentrenar y hacer ejercicio, pero creo que empezaré de nuevo ¿Te parece? –Mordió su labio inferior mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la morena.

En un movimiento rápido giró y con sus manos atrapó la delicada y bien formadacintura de la modelo atrayendo la hacia ella, deleitándose por tanta belleza deesa hermosa chica, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos esmeralda, sus mejillassonrojadas, sus dientes tan perfectos, su linda sonrisa, toda ella la dejabaatontada, nunca en su vida había conocido a mujer tan perfecta. Cautelosamentela acercó más a su rostro, ambas miradas chocaron para luego desaparecer porlos párpados que iban cerrándose, esperando el impacto del choque de amboslabios que se deleitaban con el sabor que emanaba de cada una, se sentían tanplenas cuando se besaban, con esa enorme pasión y curiosidad de saber que habíaun mundo increíble descubierto solo cuando se besaban. Empezaban a sentir laadición de siempre obtener sus besos y aprovecharían al máximo cuando pudieranpara sumergirse en ese sentimiento tan correspondido que sentían cuando suslenguas danzaban en sinfonía con el latido de sus corazones.

La de tez nívea siguió preparando la cena para ella y su dulce acompañante quesiempre le sacaba una que otra carcajada, no podía creer que esa morena que seveía tan seria y centrada en sus metas pudiera ser tan graciosa, cada cosa quehacía o decía la hacía ver tan infantil que le encantaba esa faceta, teníanvarias similitudes con Bolín, ahora ya sabía el por qué se llevaban tan bien,parecía que a ambos les hacía falta el mismo tornillo.

Terminó de hacer los envueltos y el arroz con la salsa secreta de su familiaque sin duda alguna deleitaría el paladar de la sureña.

– Oye Asami – Dijo terminando de tragar la comida –. ¿Sabías que no tienesplanta de ser buena chef? – Bromeó ante la deliciosa comida que probaba supaladar.

– ¿Eso significa que te gustó? – Preguntó con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

– Esta deliciosa, eres muy buena en esto, ¿ Quién te enseño? – Preguntócuriosa.

– Mi madre – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa–. La acompañaba de pequeña cuando cocinaba y aprendí de ella y también de lascocineras que preparaban la comida en casa – Decía recordando los lindosmomentos de su niñez.

– Déjame decirte que aprendiste muy bien – Halagó mientras dirigía otro bocadoa su boca.

Siguieron hablando mientras comían gustosamente, hablando acerca de su niñez,todas las travesuras que hacían de pequeñas, sus amigos, su familia y susalrededores.

La niñez de Asami a pesar de tenerlo todo no fue tan fácil, ya que su familiapertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad como en laactualidad, siempre tenían que fingir delante de las cámaras a pesar de que suspadres pasaban malos momentos tanto que se separaron en un determinado tiempopero arreglaron muchas cosas por el grande amor que se tenían, la joven Satoestudió en los mejores colegios de la ciudad, además de tener una vida llena demuchos lujos no le hacía falta nada, siempre tuvo a sus padres que la apoyabanen todo momento pero a lo largo de su adolescencia decidió dejar la universidadpara dedicarse a lo que realmente quería ser, y era ser modelo, con eso abriómuchas puertas, tanto a la actuación como a la música no era solista peroparticipaba con varios de sus amigos que lo eran en distintos sencillos, habíahecho papeles secundarios y los comentarios de esos eran mayormente positivos,cuando era más joven decidió vivir sola y ahí empezó a perder el control de suvida, tanto que llegó a ser una completa adicta a diferentes tipos de drogaslas cuales dejó, con ayuda de instituciones que sus padres pagaron para noperderla, lo cual agradecía siempre porque no era un camino que quería seguirsabía que sería de total perdición.

Por el contrario la vida de Korra había sido muy tranquila, no tenían lujospero vivían una vida muy estable junto con sus padres en el polo sur, para ellasu niñez había sido de lo mejor y en la escuela pública donde estudiaba conocióa la chica que más tarde se convertiría en su mejor amiga, Azula. En suadolescencia fue a estudiar junto con su mejor amiga a la nación del fuego yahí conoció a quien se convertiría en su cómplice de todo lo que hacía, Bolínademás de conocer a Iroh, tuvo varios deslices con lo que ella quería para suvida pero agradecía todo lo que había pasado porque le gustaba el camino queestaba formando cada día.

Al terminar de comer la deliciosa cena la morena se ofreció a lavar la lozamientras continuaba hablando de sus vidas, las dos estaban encantadas porconocerse ya que era un paso importante hacia donde querían llegar, y lasanécdotas de cada una las hacía reír de manera equitativa, vaya que estabanamando cada segundo que pasaban juntas sin duda alguna ninguna de las dos pensóque su día terminaría así, una al lado de la otra pero lo amaban, sus corazonesbailaban de felicidad por compartir esos momentos íntimos.

Después de un buen rato la conciencia de Asami apareció para agobiarla con unapregunta que estaba evitando pensar durante todo el día, realmente no queríahacer sentir incómoda a su "no sé qué"pero quería sacar esa duda de una vez por todas, así que tomó el valorsuficiente de la despensa y formuló la pregunta.

– ¿Korra? – Preguntó dudosa para obtener la completa atención.

– Dime – Escuchó decir a la morena.

– Emm... Y dime ¿Qué pasó con ya sabes... – No quiso terminar de formular lapregunta.

La cara de Korra de no entender de lo que hablaba la ojiverde puso aún másnerviosa a la entrevistadora.

– Ya sabes, de Nathaly... – Dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto de la sala.

– Oh eso, pues hablé con ella, realmente no somos nada solo estábamos saliendopero nada serio sabes – Dijo sin ocultar la verdad, lo dijo como si de unasimple suma se tratase.

– Pero para que estés tranquila... – Continuó –. Quedamos como amigas ya sabessin derecho de nada – Regaló una sonrisa sincera a su compañera que seencontraba recostada en el sillón de enfrente.

El corazón de Asami se alivió de tal manera que el aire corría nuevamente librepor sus pulmones, le creía, le creía ciegamente, algo que más habíaimpresionado a su ser con esa chica era su sinceridad, decía las cosas tal ycomo creía sin temer, sin miedo a que la juzgasen, era algo que envidiaba debuena manera. No era que la modelo fuese doble cara, pero realmente se limitabamuchas veces a decir lo que opinaba por el miedo a las represalias, los mediosno eran muy amigables con los famosos y eso lo tenía más que comprobado, asíque o se limitaba a comentar ciertas cosas o disfrazaba su verdad, por temor alqué dirán de los demás.

– Gracias Korra – Devolvió la sonrisa pero luego su mirada cambió a una de dudapor lo que veía hacer a la sureña.

– Ven, ¡¡¡Vamos a bailar!!! – Propuso de la manera más tierna.

– ¡¡¡Korra!!! ¡¡¡Espera!!! – Dijo en desesperación exagerando como siempre –.No hay música aquí – Dijo tratando de entender a la morena.

– Bien – Dijo soltándola y sacó su celular de su bolsa y unos audífonosblancos, los conectó y buscó en su lista de música la que se había imaginadohace un rato que sería perfecta bailar con esa hermosa chica.

La ojiverde la vio de la manera más tierna, en su mente pasaba la ideanuevamente de que esa chica de mirada como el mar era tan dulce e impredecibley le encantaba, nunca conoció a alguien así y agradecía enormemente que fueraella quién estuviera en ese momento con la sureña, odiaba la idea de que ellafuera así con otra persona pero agradecía que estuviera con ella, siendo taninfantil y dulce, empezaba a gustar de esa hermosa faceta de la morena.

Suavemente la morena colocó un audífono en la oreja nívea de su acompañante ycolocó uno en su oreja, puso la canción que había estado en su mente desde haceun rato y guardó el celular. Tomó a la modelo de la cintura con sus dos manos ylas manos níveas rodearon su cuello moreno. El sonido de la canción llenaba suinterior, lenta pero profundamente, sus ojos brillaron, mientras admiraba elhermoso verde de la chica que la acompañaba al compás de sus pies, giraban y semovían de un lado a otro, sintiendo la bella letra, la hermosa voz quedeleitaba su oído. Con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios y sus ojos queveían como los labios morenos silenciosamente cantaban la hermosa canción.

Asami con cada palabra que escuchaba podía interpretar que era una declaraciónescondida, una linda declaración de amor. Se sintió tan plena, podía decir queera la mejor noche de su vida y daría lo que fuera para que fuesen así susnoches siempre, con las raras pero bellas ocurrencias de esa chica.

Lentamente sus frentes fueron pegándose y sus ojos reflejados en los azules quela veían con amor y admiración, eso sintió y se estremeció, si la pusieran adescribir la felicidad, estaría segura que describiría lo que estaba pasando enese instante, nunca su corazón se aceleró tanto por alguien y nunca su menteestuvo tan segura de pertenecer a una persona como cuando estaba con Korra. Cerraronsus ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sentían sus cuerpos, danzando al compás dela bella canción.

– Me encantas Asami... – Dijo en un hilo mientras pasaba su mano por la mejillaque estaba teñida de carmesí.

Los ojos de la modelo se abrieron violentamente al escuchar eso y se dio cuentaque la morena no había abierto sus ojos y lo agradeció ya que sintió el ruboraparecer por toda su cara, mordió su labio inferior y rogó para que todo esofuese verdad y se dio cuenta de que era lo que su corazón tanto pidió, era tanreal como el amor que empezaba a emanar su interior por la ingeniera.

– No quiero que se termine la canción – Dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojoslentamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la sureña.

– Tranquila, la puse para que se repitiera – Dijo sonriente mientras acariciabala mejilla de la hermosa chica.

Una sonrisa se escuchó de parte de ambas por la ocurrencia que hacía dichocierta morena pero no detuvieron su pequeño baile improvisado. Continuaronbailando suavemente la canción como tres veces más, adentrada tanto en lasensación de sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca, el calor de sus cuerposrodeándolas y la sincronización que ambas tenían. Cualquiera que las viese deesa manera pensaría que llevan demasiado tiempo siendo pareja, ya que las dostenían una permanente sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos cerrados derrochando unsentimiento puro y correspondido.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación principal para dejar que sus cuerposdescansaran, realmente se sentían agotadas, por tanto correteo que tuvierondesde temprano. La chica de piel nívea tomó algo de ropa que había llevado paradormir hace varios días y se la dio a la morena para que pudiera dormir cómoda,mientras está se iba a cambiar aprovecharía a imitarla cambiando su ropa a unade dormir.

Temblaba, en serio que sí, se sentía con demasiados nervios, había dormido conmuchas chicas pero nunca una como ella, Asami definitivamente era especial.Estar tan solas la ponía sumamente nerviosa, había insistido en que se quedaríaen uno de los otros cuartos, pero la modelo no la dejó, la excusa había sidoque había mucho frío y tenía pocas sábanas. Había sido una muy buena excusadebía de admitir así que no siguió protestando, además en su interior tambiénquería dormir con esa chica tan linda, que había robado demasiados suspiros porese día.

– Listo, me queda muy bien el rojo – Dijo modelando la blusa que se le fueprestada.

– Pues no como a mí – Dijo molestando –. Pero sí.

– Ay vas a ver mala – Se lanzó sobre ella tirándola sobre la cama atacándolacon cosquillas.

– Nooo... – Reía eufórica –. Ko- Kor- Korra por favor... ¡¡¡Para ya!!! – Dijogritando entre risas.

– Tienes lo que mereces – Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado tirándose a un ladode su víctima.

– Eres una malvada – Dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente tratando decontrolarse.

– De nada – Dijo colocándose de lado mientras sacaba la lengua.

– ¿Quieres dormir ya? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

– La verdad sí, tengo bastante sueño – Dijo levantándose.

– Iré por los edredones y dormimos ¿Te parece? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Me parece – Dijo mientras ayudaba a extender las sábanas sobre la cama paradormir cómodas y sin pasar frío.

Se acomodaron lentamente ambas con pena ya que era la primera vez que dormíanjuntas estando tan bien, sin intermediarios, sin ataduras de nada. La ojiverdeapagó las luces, pero aun así no se apagaban los nervios que carcomía su sercada vez más, su mente le decía que solo abrazara a la morena, pero su cuerpoera otra historia, no reaccionaba en absoluto. La morena no era demasiadoperceptiva para indirectas pero esta vez sí sintió que su compañera queríahacer algo y no lo hacía, así que se cansó de esperar y empezó a actuar.

Se giró para donde estaba la bella chica y alzó su brazo para tocar el hombrofino de ésta, dando pequeñas cariciascon su pulgar. La respiración de la joven Sato se detuvo y al sentir lascaricias supo lo que Korra quería así que se giró para estar frente a frente,aunque no se podían ver podían sentir sus miradas. Lentamente la sureña se fueacercando más al cuerpo de la actriz quedando muy cerca y rodeó su espalda dandoligeras caricias en ésta, la mano nívea se dirigió al cuello moreno y dandopequeñas caricias se acercó aún más a la bajista. Sus nervios se desvanecierontotalmente y permanencia un sentimiento de paz y alegría en su interior.

– ¿Nos dormimos? – Preguntó en un susurro.

– Si pero con una condición – Se adelantó a su plan.

– Dime.

– Abrázame por favor – Dijo dulcemente.

Esas tres palabras derritieron el corazón de la sureña y la abrazodelicadamente pasando su brazo sobre la delgada cintura de la chica ydulcemente besó la frente de la más alta.

Ambas se durmieron con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, era algo nuevo paralas dos, sentirse de esa manera realmente hacia estremecer sus corazones perotenían la certeza que disfrutarían cada segundo que estuviesen juntas, no habíatiempo que perder, habían encontrado una parte de su felicidad y lucharía contodo para que permaneciera a su lado. El cansancio tocó sus puertas y las llevóa un profundo sueño pero algo que no se llevó fue la sonrisa que sus presenciasdejó incrustadas en sus caras, sentirse de esa manera incluso estando tancansadas era realmente hermoso y único...

/~/

Bueno llegué al final de esta historia, en serio les agradezco de todo corazón por leerla Nahh es broma dos puntos, necesito mucho más por escribir, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nuevo, déjenme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones, plox.

 ** _Respondo comentarios:_**

TiaYuri230: Gracias por leer y comentar también me alegra que te guste mucho la historia espero estes bien.

María: pues la verdad más adelante adelante sabra la situación que pasa Korra, que no me mates, espero que esta vez te saque de dudas y que jajaa realmente yo también morí de risa al escribir ese pedazo, aunque demoré bastabte en escribírlo resultó mejor de lo que pensé jaja, espero te guste este capítulo dos puntos tres

Jessi: y hoy actualize mas rápido jaja espero te guste este capítulo saludos.

Cryp: Eso de Korra se sabra adelante jajaja este mako tan shute jajaha espero te guste dste capítulo saludos.

Caro-HJ: Gracias tu en serio me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Sintió como una mano la abrazaba delicadamente además de que emanaban de los dos cuerpos algo que solo podía describirse como amor o eso pensó su mente que se despertaba lentamente, había dormido como nunca antes y podía decir que no era la cama plegadiza la que le había otorgado tan linda noche, no. Era nada más y nada menos que dormir junto a esa chica que desde hace ya un buen tiempo le robaba suspiros durante el día y le robaba el aliento por las noches, esa chica que admiraba tanto por su personalidad. Su arduo trabajo en la compañía donde laboraba, su interés por aprender cada día más, su astucia, su carácter tan noble a pesar de parecer seria, al conocerla se podía dar cuenta que podía ser todo lo contrario.

Lentamente volteó su cuerpo y se topó con una morena profundamente dormida, parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo de sueño y la podía entender, su vida diaria estaba llena de compromisos en su mente agradecía grandemente que ese lunes era feriado, no podía imaginar el resto del día sin ella tenía tantos planes en su mente que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

– Eres tan linda – Dijo mientras rozó con sus dedos las mejillas achocolatadas de su compañera mientras un suspiro se le escapaba de ella.

Tardó un momento viendo cada detalle de ese rostro que le cautivaba, su cabello castaño, sus cejas, sus parpados morenos, sus pestañas tan lindas, sus mejillas redondas, sus delgados labios.

– Ahhh esos labios – Dijo en un susurro mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos con la intención de depositar otro beso.

Realmente tenía la necesidad de besarla, ayer había pasado una noche increíble con esa sureña, llena de confesiones, besos, abrazos, bailes improvisados pero lo que más le gustó y añoraba que se repitiera eran esos increíbles besos, sentir de manera tan cercana a la bajista, sentir como dejaba todo de si con cada beso era tan gratificante, nunca antes la habían besado de tal manera, era como si con cada uno se llenara más y más su corazón de alegría, alegría que permanecía aún dentro de ella. Por su mente pasó la idea de ser pareja oficial de esa increíble chica, pero en ese instante tuvo miedo, miedo por lo que sus amigos podían decir, era probable que le alegaran por nunca contarles lo que realmente sentía, también imaginó a la prensa, andarían detrás de ella preguntándole por la ingeniera, su corazón lentamente se asustó.

– Buenos días linda... – Se escuchó una voz ronca y tierna dirigirse a ella.

Su corazón se tranquilizó –. Hola dormilona, ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

– De lo mejor ¿Y tú? – Preguntó mientras restregaba sus ojos.

– También de lo mejor – Se sonrojó solo de imaginar lo bien que había dormido al lado de la sureña.

– Eso está muy bien – Depósito un dulce beso en la frente nívea y se levantó para ir al baño y antes de adentrarse a esté volteó su mirada a la de su acompañante –. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar a las afueras de la ciudad? – Preguntó curiosa por la respuesta de la ojiverde.

– ¡Me encantaría! – Exclamó mientras se levantaba para cambiar su ropa.

– Perfecto, dame unos minutos y estaré lista – Prosiguió

– Ya ves que te lo dije, es mejor ser tú misma – Reprochaba el interior de Asami mientras esta fingía no escuchar lo que hablaba su mente, realmente nada podía salir mal, había pensado en tantas maneras de estar junto con esa sureña pero esto era muy alejado a lo que pensaba y sin duda alguna era lo mejor. Se sentía como una quinceañera cuando Korra la veía con esos ojos azules, solo con verlos podía hundirse en lo más profundos de estos y no exageraba, realmente eso decían todos acerca de los ojos de la morena Mako, Katara y Kuvira podían asegurarlo totalmente, era como un libro abierto cuando los veía, era una mirada pura, sin prejuicios ni malicia, era una mirada llena de inocencia la que tenía esta increíble chica. Estaba fascinada con ella tanto que se perdió por un momento y cuando menos lo esperó alguien tocaba su hombro.

– Asami ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo preocupada.

El salto que pegó la modelo lleno de gracia y susto tanto preocupó a la joven bajista –. Si si perdón estaba pensando en algo – Dijo desviando la vista de la morena –. Mierda Asami deja de actuar como tonta – Se decía en su interior mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

– Esta bien, comprendo – Dijo sin más la de tez achocolatada y fue a buscar sus zapatos.

Salieron de la casa dirigiéndose hacia el automóvil el cual iba a ser conducido por la morena quién era la que conocía el lugar para desayunar aparte la más alta agradecería que Korra manejara ya que no se consideraba una experta como su ahora conductora.

Se pusieron en marcha, la copiloto puso algo de música para relajar el ambiente, estaba muy feliz sentía que el interior de su estómago había una fiesta de mariposas, agradecía que pudiera ocultar muy bien lo que su corazón sentía jamás se había sentido como ahora por nadie, podía decirse que la sureña podía sacar el lado cursi e infantil del que la conociera –. ¿Es realmente ella a quien podría confiar mi corazón? – Su mente hacía esa pregunta en repetidas ocasiones, tenía dudas acerca de ello no quería precipitarse aún faltaba mucho para conocer a su caballera y la emocionaba, en lo poco que sabía se había fascinado aunque había visto cosas que la habían lastimado no era culpa de la morena realmente no estaban en una relación como para empezar a repartir culpas innecesarias.

– Te noto algo distraída Sami... Emm ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó algo preocupada, ya por su mente pasaba si había cometido algún error y analizaba lentamente cada plano de lo que había vivido ayer con la joven modelo.

– No no para nada, solo estaba pensando... – Intentó parecer de lo más normal –. Asami concéntrate, no puedes seguir actuando raro cuando estas con ella – Se repetía una y otra vez.

– Esta bien – Regalo una sonrisa a su compañera y pensó en ya no hablar hasta llegar al restaurante.

– Y... ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde? – Preguntó curiosa mientras imaginaba lo mucho que se divertirían si la morena decía que no.

– Si, me juntaré con alguien para ir a aprovechar el descanso ¿Y tú? – Dijo de manera casual.

Tres, dos, uno... Los planes que rondaban por su mente hicieron un boom destruyéndose en miles de pedacitos –. Pues la verdad no solo descansar supongo – Dijo sin más.

– Ah que bien, hay que aprovechar el descanso – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Así es ¿Y con quién saldrás? – Ya no pudo con la curiosidad ¿O celos? De solo pensar con quién saldría su morena –. Espera ¿qué? ¿mi morena? cada vez estas más loca Asami pero si es mía.

– Con una amiga o eso creo – Respondió sin voltear a ver a la ojiverde.

Los ojos de la de tez nívea rodaron haciendo un gesto de desagrado – . ¡¡¡Era para que me dijeras su nombre carajo!!! – Gritó en su mente –. Oh que bien, para ponerse al día me imagino.

– Algo así – Alzó los hombros mientras giraba el timón para aparcar el auto –. Bien ya llegamos – Sonrió grandemente bajó de éste y se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirle a su cita de esa mañana –. Puede bajar sus delicados pies señorita Sato – Dijo con voz de un mayordomo de película lo que provocó una risa en Asami.

– Gracias Lord Korra – Siguió la corriente como si de una señora de las épocas antiguas se tratase.

Tomada del brazo de la más baja se adentraron al hermoso restaurante, era de tipo artesanal con un piso de madera con mesas y sillas del mismo material, había poca gente al fondo de este se encontraba una barra donde aparte de pedir comida podías pedir licor, estaba hecha de ladrillos y en las habían unos barriles también en el estante de madera hasta arriba habían a la modelo le daba curiosidad de saber si tenían licor en ellos pero se le hizo muy infantil preguntar tal cosa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas a las que las dirigió el camarero el cual les dejo el menú de desayunos para luego poder tomar la orden.

– ¿Están listas para ordenar señoritas? – Preguntó atentamente el camarero.

– Si claro – Dijeron al unísono y pidieron lo que cada una deseaba comer.

Esta vez Korra se contuvo de comer lo que estaba acostumbrada a mandar al enorme agujero negro el cual era su estómago pero le impresionó de que la modelo pidiera casi lo mismo que ella en cantidad y también le agradó, pensaba que era de esas chicas que tenían en la lista negra la grasa así que en el marcador había un nuevo punto a favor de la joven pelinegra.

– Una última cosa antes que te vayas disculpa... – Dijo sería la sureña y señalando hacía la barra preguntó –. ¿Esos barriles tienen licor o sólo son fachada?

– Son sólo fachada señorita – Dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron en un instante y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa muy visible –. No puedo creer que lo halla preguntado y yo que creí que era demasiado infantil – Habló en su mente –. Por lo menos también salí de dudas – Dirigió una mirada acusadora hacía la morena y está solo alzó los hombros.

– ¿Qué? Tenía dudas si realmente tenían licor – Dijo con una mirada de perrito y tomando un poco de agua desviándola hacía las ventanas del lugar.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto Korra? – Preguntó en tono juguetón.

– Soy toda oídos Sami – Dijo acercándose a la ojiverde.

– Ven pégate más y el secreto será revelado – Dijo de manera sería a lo que la morena obedeció acercando su oreja a los finos labios de la más alta.

– Yo también tenía duda si tenía licor o si solo eran adornos – Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la morena y reclamó está con un beso luego se alejó lentamente con una sonrisa de niña traviesa –. Así que gracias.

La bajista se quedó helada ante tan tierno y bello acto que la puso peor que un tomate. Esto enorgulleció mucho a la de tez nívea que obtenía un logro al sonrojar de esa manera a su ingeniera y si era su según su mente.

– Emm... Y... ¿Por qué no preguntaste? – Dijo ya regresando a su color natural.

– Mmm... Es una buena pregunta y la respuesta es no lo sé, creí que parecería raro preguntar eso ¿No? – Dijo sin más.

– Pero imagina que si yo no hubiese preguntado ¿Te hubieras quedado con la duda? – Dijo de manera exagerada –. Sólo imagina que si al salir de aquí y si yo no hubiese preguntado habrías muerto con la duda Asami Sato.

– Creo que exageras Korra realmente ¿Valía la pena saberlo? – Preguntó con lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

– Tienes razón Asami quizá no valga pero en las pequeñas cosas están las más grandes respuestas – Finalizó haciendo un ademán que se traducía a que la conversación había terminado.

– Creo que ella tiene razón – Habló la mente de la modelo –. Si fuera algo más grande no creo que hubieses preguntado igual – Terminó la conversación que tenía consigo misma quedando sola mentalmente, quizá no había entendido muy bien todo lo que su mente y la morena acababan de decir pero la duda en forma de semilla quedó cultivada en su corazón a veces pensaba que Korra en su vida pasada había sido un tipo de guía espiritual ya que la consideraba muy sabia para su edad.

El silencio no pesado ni incómodo se rompió con la voz del camarero que se dirigía a las dos hermosas jóvenes para entregarles a cada una su respectivo pedido y a la vez se retiró cordialmente sin antes decir –. Cualquier otra cosa estoy a la orden.

Ambas olvidando el tema anterior se dispusieron a hacerle entrada a la deliciosa comida que tenían en frente. Conversaron a cerca de muchas cosas que habían pasado, la morena contó las hazañas que había tenido en la empresa y en su vida personal como obtener el certificado de aprobación en el idioma francés por lo contrario Asami se fascinaba la manera en la que su bella compañera respetaba su privacidad al no preguntarle cosas que la incomodaran, realmente le encantaba que ella fuera así le gustaba sentirse una persona normal ya que en el mundo del espectáculo en el que vivía la trataban como una especie en peligro de extinción y no eran solo cuentos de ellos, todos sus compañeros habían llegado a esa conclusión tan horrible.

Al terminar de comer Korra se apresuró a pagar la cuenta ya que sabía que Asami no dejaría que ella la pagara pero la segunda se ofreció a dejarle propina al joven que las había atendido y se dirigieron al automóvil para regresar al mundo real. Mundo donde era extraño pasar mucho tiempo juntas como ayer y esa mañana eso pensaba la modelo, no quería dejar ir a Korra, pero esta ya le había dicho que saldría con una amiga de la cual no sabía nada. Quería reclamar al tiempo por ir tan rápido cuando estaba con una agradable compañía, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar como una niña y suplicarle a la sureña que no se fuera de su lado, que si no la volvía a ver pronto no sabía que podía pasar, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? A pesar de la increíble noche que tuvo y el hermoso comienzo de su día no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que ayer eran besos, abrazos y caricias, hoy era diferente pero el brillo de los ojos azules que la tenían hipnotiza era el mismo, no podía descifrar que significaba esté, pero se perdía en ellos cada vez que chocaban con sus esmeraldas. Quería aclarar tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo empezar, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no salían de su boca –. Asami ¡¡¡Di algo por favor!!! No pierdas esta oportunidad, no sabes hasta cuándo podrás tener otra oportunidad así, tú puedes, se valiente.

– ¿Korra? – La llamó no volteando a ver a la morena.

– Si dime – Respondió prestando total atención.

– ¿Es muy importante ver a esa amiga que me contaste? – Preguntó sin importarle qué pensaría la morena.

– Para serte sincera, si Asami – Respondió de manera sería –. Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas que le dan vueltas a mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo.

El frágil corazón de la de tez blanca se estrujó al escuchar lo que la sureña decía –.¿Tan importante es esa chica? ¿Acaso fingió ayer? ¿Acaso los besos de ayer solo era un tipo de consuelo? – Su mente sabía cómo atormentarla con preguntas que la destrozaban, tenía miedo, miedo de que todas sus preguntas fueran respondidas positivamente, miedo a que estaba más segura de entregar su corazón y este en lugar de ser recibido fuera despreciado y apretando más el volante y despejando su voz secretamente respondió –. Entiendo Korra perdón por el interrogatorio – Se disculpó arrepentida de arriesgar su orgullo.

– Perdóname Asami y si me disculpas creo que la llamaré para quedar con ella en donde nos juntaremos – Y tomando su teléfono descaradamente sin importarle la reacción de Asami empezó a buscar el número de su amiga.

Ese acto terminó de destruir por completo a la más alta iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se habían derramado porque estaba haciéndose la fuerte vio la llamada entrante, su mente se llenó de confusión y volteando a ver a su copiloto contestó extrañada.

– Hola señorita guapa antes de que me golpees quería saber si tú ¿Quieres pasar el resto de la tarde a mi lado?

Escuchó con una dulce voz la pregunta que la dejó helada e instantáneamente las lágrimas que resguardaban sus ojos fueron derramadas –. ¡¡¡Eres de lo peor Korra!!! – Gritó al celular y recuperando la cordura respondió –. Claro que si quiero... Quiero pasar el resto de mi tarde a tu lado – Sonrió grandemente con sus ojos aún llorosos y tomando la mano de su hermosa copiloto siguieron un rumbo que no sabía a donde la llevaría pero era lo de menos ya que acá lo que resaltaba era estar al lado de la mujer que la tenía loca.

/~/

 **Asi es mi gente regresé. espero perdonen mi ausencia pero el estado con un fin de cosas pero ya tendré tiempo para Siempre los estoy leyendo y gracias por leer mis fics los amo mucho. Cuéntenme qué opinan de esta historia y les recomiendo leer mi otro fic "No Te Alejes Más" dos puntos tres puntos**


	16. Capítulo 16

~Conexión~

– Creo que no es esa la posición correcta ¿Sabes? – Decía con una ceja alzada –. Sería mejor que lo giraras para que quede derecho como tiene que ser – Alegaba de la falta de interés de su colega.

– Da igual Korra – Decía en tono cansado –. Ya me aburrí de revisar planos y más planos deberíamos de salir a comer ya.

– Ay no seas llorón Bolín aún no es hora de almuerzo – Rodaba sus ojos y revisaba minuciosamente cada trazo con rapidógrafo que habían hecho en aquella enorme hoja –. Además si no nos apuramos tu papá va a colgarnos así que no lloriquees y pásame otros.

Con toda la pereza del mundo Bolín se movía hacía la otra mesa donde aún aguardaban una enorme cantidad de planos por revisar. Últimamente estaban muy atareados con trabajo, por las mañanas se dedicaban a estarse en la oficina y por las tardes salían a supervisar y ayudar con la construcción del edificio para los Sato. Eso era lo más pesado ya que trabajaban hasta tarde, tanto que ninguno de los dos había podido ir al gimnasio en dos semanas, parecía poco tiempo, pero era lo suficiente como para querer tirar la toalla. De lo único que se alegraban era que por fin podían descansar cuándo llegarán a sus camas ya que dormirían toda la noche hasta que su cuerpo se recuperase ya que obviamente no trabajaban los fines de semana.

Bolín había hecho planes de pasar su fin de semana con su mejor amigo Iroh jugando videojuegos hasta que le ardieran los ojos por el contrario Korra quién había quedado con sus padres en juntarse en el centro de la ciudad para ver la nueva construcción de su casa, estaba entusiasmada. Quería ya, tener terminada su casa para así alejarse totalmente del ruido de la cuidad si quiera cuando terminaran sus horas de labores. Era algo con lo que siempre soñó y ahora por fin estaba cumpliéndolo poco a poco aparte de que quería ver a sus hermosos padres, tenía aproximadamente tres meses de no verse, no era alguien muy apegada a su familia pero si les hacía un poco de falta y ya era hora de sentarse a platicar un buen rato comer algo de su tierra natal preparado de las mismísimas manos de su adorada madre, solo con pensar en lo deliciosa que le quedaba la comida su estómago crujía con fuerza.

– ¿Cómo están mis hijos favoritos? – Entraba el señor San junto con alguien a quien conocían bien.

– Hola padre, estamos trabajando duro como siempre – Dijo mientras se dirigía a saludar a su padre y al señor Sato.

– Así es padre postizo, estamos trabajando duro – Dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa quien abrazaba al señor Von Kleist y también al señor Sato.

– Así me gusta – Dijo el San mientras se sentaban en las sillas que estaban en la oficina de sus adorables hijos, le agradaba ver a esos dos apoyarse de la manera en que lo hacían realmente le hacía feliz que los dos dieran todo para salir adelante con la empresa.

También al señor Sato le hacía gracia ver a esos dos trabajar tanto, él en lo personal había conocido a hijos de los dueños de las empresas con los que trabajaba pero nunca los vio involucrados al contrario de Bolín, sentía celos por San ya que había seguido sus pasos como ingeniero hubiera querido que su adorable Asami siguiera sus pasos y también admiraba a Korra, esa chica que aún no era ingeniera pero tenía el vasto conocimiento y que estaba a punto de graduarse y que además de eso era muy agradable, humilde y sobretodo inteligente.

– Hiroshi me estaba preguntando como iban con la construcción, así que le dije que podía llamarlos pero insistió en venir a verlos y acá estamos – Contaba mientras tocaba el hombro del señor que estaba junto a él.

– Así es por eso quise venir personalmente a hablar con los ingenieros a cargo del trabajo – Sonreía mientras los veía.

– Así que ¿Viene a jalarnos las orejas? – Bromeó la morena mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsa.

– Exactamente – Dijo Hiroshi mientras prestaba atención a lo que hacía la ingeniera.

Bolín estaba feliz que su amiga se hiciera cargo de ello, realmente no tenía ganas de gastar energía explicando cómo iban con ese proyecto además de que era malo hablando con los contratistas.

– Como pueden ver señores acá estamos trabajando con el edificio – Decía mientras mostraba las fotografías del proyecto –. Acá estamos fundiendo los cimientos... – Explicaba detalladamente todo el trabajo en el que habían trabajado desde que empezaron con el proyecto.

Los dos mayores estaban admirados de lo avanzado que iban con la construcción, San se sentía aliviado de que fueran bien las cosas sabía que con ellos dos como supervisores de la obra no debía de preocuparse por nada y Hiroshi estaba entusiasmado, no pensaba que se vería tan bien su nuevo proyecto sentía mariposas en el estómago de solo pensar que dentro de poco estaría inaugurando el edificio. Por su mente pasó algo que realmente quería hacer y haría la cita para poder llevarlo a cabo.

– Está excelente jóvenes me alegro que estén poniendo empeño en mi edificio, lo agradezco bastante – Decía mientras veía las demás fotografías en el celular de Korra –. ¿Cuándo podría ir a ver la otra en persona? – Preguntó a la ingeniera que estaba frente a él.

– Cuándo usted guste señor Sato, nosotros estaremos ahí hoy en la tarde y toda la semana que viene cuando usted guste puede llegar – Invitaba a Hiroshi.

– ¿Podría llegar el Lunes? – Preguntó curioso.

– Sí, nos parece excelente señor Sato.

– Entonces llegaremos el lunes por la mañana quiero llevarme a mi esposa – Decía entusiasmado –. Y por favor dime Hiroshi – Sonreía amablemente mientras devolvía el celular a la sureña.

– Está bien Hiroshi allá los esperamos con ansias – Respondía.

– Ah y otra cosa más ¿Podrías mandarme esas fotos por WhatsApp? Por favor.

– Claro con mucho gusto.

Ambos intercambiaron números y rápidamente Korra envío lo que el señor Sato deseaba. Von Kleist estaba entusiasmado de que Hiroshi fuera tan amable y que le agradara Korra por otro lado Bolín ya estaba pensando en cómo molestar a la sureña cuando se fueran esos dos de la oficina.

Todos se despidieron un par aliviado y el otro par entusiasmados y agradecidos por motivos distintos. Se despidió del señor San y en ese instante el señor Sato marcó a su hermosa hija para contarle las buenas nuevas de su proyecto.

– Hola padre ¿Cómo estás? – Respondió una voz cálida.

– Hola querida muy bien ¿Y tú qué tal? – Respondía aguantándose lo que quería contarle.

– Yo muy bien padre y... ¿Y ese milagro que me llamas?

– Oh Asami, acabo de salir de una reunión con San Von Kleist su hijo y la señorita Korra y te tengo buenas noticias – Dijo escupiendo todo lo que se había guardado.

El estómago de Asami se estrujó al escuchar el nombre de dicha morena a la que no había visto desde hace ya varios días y pensaba que lo que fuera a decirle su padre que tuviera que ver con la sureña diría que sí.

– Entonces ¿Llegarás o te pasamos a traer? – Esa pregunta congeló a la modelo, por andar pensando en cierta chica no le prestó atención a su padre.

– Emm si padre yo llegó, solo mándame la dirección y la hora para encontrarnos allá – Dijo como si nada, ya más tarde podría preguntarle a su madre de que estaba hablando su padre.

– Excelente hija, te mando la dirección y por favor, vete con ropa cómoda no creo que te guste andar con tacones en la tierra – Le aconsejó –. Cuídate y nos vemos el lunes mi niña te amo.

– Está bien papá muchas gracias, te amo más – Dijo colgado la llamada –. Creo que sé de qué se trata – Pensó mientras subía a su automóvil.

Su mente llegó a la conclusión que su papá le estaba invitando a ir a ver cómo iba la construcción del edificio y por ende vería a la morena y se emocionó, realmente había pedido que se vieran desde hace cinco días pero sólo recibía un "No puedo Asami estoy demasiado ocupada" por su mente pasaba que la estaba evitando pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, hablaba con Bolín ya que también se habían vuelto amigos y él también estaba demasiado ocupado, la diferencia era de que Korra nunca le decía el por qué y a veces la ponía triste porque quería en su interior que la morena confiara en ella pero era algo que se ganaba poco a poco, tenía que acostumbrarse ya que Korra no era como las demás personas que confiaban en ella solo por ser famosa –. Tienes que tener paciencia Asami ella lo vale – Se decía a si misma con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Vamos hazlo, tu puedes – Decía mientras tenía entre sus manos su celular listo para marcar –. No seas una cobarde – Se echaba porras después de un instante suspiró profundamente y presionó el botón verde que indicaba que empezaría a llamar a su remitente.

– Aló – Escuchó una dulce voz responder.

Su corazón de aceleró rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

– Aló – Escuchó nuevamente.

– Emm aló, perdón es que amm estaba ya sabes... ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo torpemente.

– Okay... Yo estoy muy bien y ¿Tú que tal? – Respondió extrañada de la llamada inesperada de la morena.

– Yo estoy muy bien amm sabes – Suspiró –. Te llamaba para preguntarte si tu... emm si tu...

– ¿Si yo qué? Korra ¿Estás bien? – Sonrió divertida por sentir a la sureña tan nerviosa.

– Ahhh – Soltó un suspiro intentando liberar su nerviosismo –. ¿Quieres ver películas conmigo esta noche? Asami por favor – Preguntó en forma de súplica.

La enorme sonrisa de Asami se hizo evidente a través del celular lo que volcó el corazón de la bajista haciéndola sonreír.

– Claro Korra me encantaría – Guardó un poco la alegría que le había causado dicha llamada –. Llego a tu apartamento solo dime a qué hora.

– A las siete estaría bien ¿Te parece? – Dijo aliviada por la respuesta positiva que obtuvo.

– Me parece excelente Korra – Dijo sonriendo.

– Esta bien entonces nos vemos por la noche.

– Nos vemos Korra – Dijo despidiéndose colgando la llamada y un enorme suspiro salió de su boca –. Asami andas de suerte hoy, justamente estabas pensando en ella y te llama para una cita – Mordió su labio inferior mientras encendía su automóvil para dirigirse con su amiga Katara.

– Asami no tienes que ocultarlo ¿Sabes? Se te nota en la mirada – Decía con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

– No que dices, estas exagerando – Se defendía.

– Por favor – Soltó una carcajada – Aunque no lo creas sé muy bien que has salido con ella varias veces Asami, no puedes engañarme – Hacía un ademán con sus manos –. Pero no te juzgo amiga, sé que no es fácil tener algo privado en el medio en el que vivimos – Decía con desgano.

– Ahh – Suspiró –. Lo sé y perdóname por ocultarte ese tipo de cosas, pero tengo miedo Katara – Confesaba con pesar –. Tú muy bien sabes cómo me fue en mi otra relación y he sido muy precavida con Korra ¿Sabes? – Decía cabizbaja.

– Lo sé cariño pero me duele que me lo ocultaras y más cuando Korra me lo ha contado – Dijo de manera triunfal.

Esa verdad dejó a Asami con la boca abierta y su mente empezó a imaginar las cosas que Korra le confesó a Katara, sentía algo de miedo en su interior debido a no saber cuáles eran esas "cosas" pero algo si sabía y era que le sacaría con cuchara si era necesario esas confesiones de Korra.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamó con desesperación –. Dime ¿Qué te contó Korra? – Preguntó sin tapujos.

– Pues ya sabes Asami, "cosas" sobre sus "salidas" y esas cosas – Dijo conteniendo la risa que empezaba a invadirla.

– ¡Katara! – Dijo entre dientes –. Cuéntame ahora por favor, necesito saber que piensa ella – Suplicó.

– ¿Por qué debería decirte Asami? Tu nunca me contaste nada y aún sigo herida por eso –Achinó sus ojos.

– A ver Katara, repróchame, repróchame lo que quieras pero cuéntame, pídeme lo que sea te lo suplico – Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas uniendo sus manos en forma de imploro.

– Párate Asami, que no he barrido la cocina – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo exagerada que era su amiga –. Te diré pero tienes que prometerme algo – Dijo con un gesto en su rostro que para Asami parecía muy malicioso.

– Cuéntame y prometo que de esta boca no saldrá nada – Suplicó de forma graciosa.

A Katara le causó gracia de como la modelo le insistía, jamás la había visto así parecía una colegiala.

– Esta bien Asami te contaré, Korra me contó algunos detalles de las veces que han salido y me ha dicho lo que realmente siente hacía tu persona – Decía mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja el cuál había servido hace un rato en un enorme vaso rosado.

El corazón de la ojiverde se abrieron en forma de sorpresa y su mente ni lenta ni perezosa ya había empezado a imaginar una y mil cosas. Había pasado tanto entre ella y Korra, tantas caricias, tantos besos, coqueteos, risas que no podía esperar más a que su mejor amiga le contase todo.

– Espero que llegues sin ninguna novedad – Abrazaba al joven ojiverde –. Me escribes cuando llegues ¿Okay? que no se te olvide.

– Ya ya Korra que pareces mi madre – Dijo con un puchero mientras disfrutaba del caluroso abrazo de su mejor amiga.

– Sólo me preocupo por ti Bolín – Respondió separándose de su amigo y regalando una enorme sonrisa –. Si tienes alguna duda acá estoy para servirte – Se ofreció de manera amigable.

– Lo sé Korra, muchas gracias.

Terminaron de darse el último abrazo y un beso en los labios que significaba una verdadera amistad entre los dos y el joven de ojos verdes subió al automóvil que lo llevaría al aeropuerto donde emprendería un viaje de negocios que salió urgente esa tarde. El señor San lo había mandado a él por varias razones y una de ellas era que conocía muy bien a su hijo para los nuevos contratos, además de que él había empezado a dejarle su trabajo a su familia "Ya no estoy para esas andanzas" Decía cada vez que veía a uno de sus allegados partir hacía una oportunidad de trabajo.

Dicha morena exótica subió a su auto con cierta ansiedad, no había parado de pensar en la cita que tendría esa misma noche con cierta mujer de estatura mayor que la de ella. Había ido a comprar poporopos, bebidas, dulces y demás cosas que podrían comer mientras veían películas. Tenía todo el apartamento para ella sola y no había forma de disfrutarlo más que con la compañía de la bella actriz.

Llegó a su apartamento corriendo, dejando todo en la sala se dirigió hacía su habitación donde rápidamente se despojó de su vestimenta, se le había hecho tarde ya al parecer el mundo del tráfico había salido a interrumpir su ordenado horario e hizo cola un par de horas para llegar a su apartamento. Continuamente entró a la regadera dónde podía asear su esbelto cuerpo y lavar su cabello con ese shampoo a Jazmín que tanto le gustaba. Moría de nervios presentía que se la pasaría de lo mejor al lado de la exótica morena –. Ver unas cuantas películas y dormir juntas no está nada mal Asami – Se decía mientras lavaba delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo la sonrisa no se le había borrado después de haber charlado con su amiga Katara por la tarde, realmente nada podía cambiar el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Había decidido disfrutar de esa noche al máximo y lo iba a cumplir...

Había preparado una lista de películas que posiblemente podrían gustarle a su cita, estaba nerviosa tanto que a cada rato veía la hora en si celular habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada y empezaba a desesperarse más –. Tranquila Korra, cualquiera puede atrasarse y más si se trata de una persona como Asami – No era nada del otro mundo que las famosas como ella fueran divas y llegaran tarde a todo lugar al que fuesen invitadas –. Aunque pensándolo bien las veces que habían salido no había llegado tarde – Pensaba la morena y si, ya había caído en el juego de su mente en dónde empezaba a imaginarse miles de cosas y obviamente todas malas relacionadas con una joven alta ojiverde que la tenía loca.

Asami tomó una mochila y guardó ropa para dormir, su cepillo de dientes, el cargador de su celular y dinero. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su apartamento asegurándose de dejarlo seguro corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ascensor, esperando unos segundos llegó al piso de dicha morena, ni siquiera había visto su celular y cuando lo desbloqueó abrió como platos sus ojos verdes los cuales veían que se había pasado solamente veintidós minutos de la hora acordada –. Korra perdóname, me alisté lo más rápido que pude – Hablaba en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta del apartamento donde vivía la bajista. Escuchó que está estaba tocando su amado bajo y una sonrisa se dibujó es sus labios, presionó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Había empezado a practicar una canción de su banda favorita mientras le daba tiempo a la ojiverde de llegar, no estaba molesta, Korra era una mujer bastante paciente así que solo aprovechó el tiempo pasados unos cuantos minutos escuchó el timbre y dejando a un lado su bajo se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con una hermosa mirada esmeralda, vio como los labios de la más alta iban a pronunciar seguramente alguna disculpa lo que interrumpió con un –. Pasa adelante Asami te estaba esperando – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La modelo se sorprendió de no encontrar enojo en los ojos azules de la morena y obedeciendo a la invitación entró. Ambas dirigiéndose a la sala la morena interrumpió nuevamente esta vez al silencio.

– Te vez preciosa Asami – Dijo riendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

– Muchas gracias Korra – Se sonrojó –. Tú también te ves muy linda – Devolvió el cumplido.

– Gracias – Sonrió y tomando un poco de aire preguntó –. ¿Y qué clase de películas te gustan?

– Pues no sé algo que nos guste a las dos ¿No? – Sugirió –. ¿Te gustan las de miedo?

La cara que hizo Korra le respondió la pregunta además que había descubierto algo nuevo de la morena –. ¿Será alguien miedosa? – Su mente se preguntó eso y obviamente tenía que averiguarlo.

– ¿Te gustan las comedias? – Preguntó antes que la ojiverde empezara a decidir por una película de miedo.

– Emm si son mis favoritas – Dijo riendo mientras revisaba su celular para buscar alguna película de ese género.

– Bien entonces podrías ver esta lista, la hice pensando en que también te gustarían al igual que a mí – Dijo extendiéndole su celular a la joven modelo la cual se rió por lo preparada que estaba Korra. Echó un vistazo a la pequeña lista de películas y ambas coincidieron en ver una, en lo que la modelo la ponía la bajista fue a preparar las palomitas de maíz, las gaseosas y demás golosinas, quería estar bien abastecida para no interrumpir la película en un futuro próximo. Se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraba su compañía y dejando las cosas que comerían fue hacía su habitación, la cara de desconcertada de Asami decía todo no sabía que rayos planeaba esa mujer, pero estaba feliz de que fuera así y no alguien que esperaba a que le dijeran que hacer, le gustaba esa iniciativa de la sureña. Cuando vio regresar a la chica de tez morena con una colchoneta, unas sábanas y almohadas se levantó para ayudarla.

– Bien creo que ya casi estamos listas – Dijo la morena mientras bajaba la colchoneta a la alfombra que cubría el piso de la sala y acomodándola le siguió la de tez blanca colocando las almohadas para estar totalmente cómodas, Korra apagó las luces y acomodando la comida empezaron a disfrutar de la película que habían elegido entre las dos.

A lo largo de la noche vieron dos películas la primera de comedia y la otra era romántica esta última elegida por la mismísima Asami Sato a pesar de que Korra protestó para que vieran otra terminó gustándole y hasta lloró en algunas escenas, Asami reía y celebraba triunfante en su interior por lograr conocer nuevas facetas de la ingeniera y así mismo Korra agradecía que Asami se comportará así, sin ocultar nada, ni su refinada risa que bien podía jurar se escuchaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Las dos jóvenes se la habían pasado tan bien que no tenían sueño, pero tampoco se les ocurría que otra película podían ver ya se habían acabado los bocadillos antes de empezar la segunda película así que tampoco tenían hambre. Estaban en silencio, silencio que no era pesado sino todo lo contrario, era un silencio hermoso en donde ambas miradas chocaban una y otra vez, las dos sentían cómo si la gravedad hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, sentían cómo en sus estómagos revoloteaban miles de mariposas y con cada latido de sus corazones podían sentir un sentimiento mutuo ¿Qué significaba? No podían descifrarlo, lo único que tenían en mente era dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, sin penas, sin remordimientos, sin culpas, sin ataduras. Estaban dispuestas a lo que sea que se presentase en el momento ya nada importaba.

Por un lado Korra una mujer libre, llena de energía que paseaba por el mundo sin importarle el qué dirán de las personas, que se guiaba por lo que sentía sin importar los obstáculos había aprendido de la manera más extraña a vivir lo que se le pusiera en frente dando todo de ella misma disfrutando de la manera más inocente de lo que la rodeaba.

Por otro lado Asami, una chica bastante polémica que también le daba igual el qué dirán de las personas o de la farándula o eso aparentaba ya que habían veces que si le afectaban algunas cosas que inventan y muchas veces fingía ser muy fuerte pero por dentro estaba completamente quebrada, por fantasmas de su pasado, por errores de que cometía una y otra vez.

Viéndolo de una manera sumamente cerca la vida de Asami era totalmente distinta a la de Korra, la de ella era una enorme fantasía a comparación de la de la morena que era real donde quiera que fuera, si quería estar enojada podía estarlo sin que tuviese que enterarse todo el mundo, eran totalmente distintas y cada una lo sabía, lo sabían a su manera. Pensaban que era por eso que se atraían tanto, se veían con ese enorme deseo, deseo que había empezado a crecer desde la primera vez que sus labios estuvieron cerca, desde ese momento cada una en sus más oscuros secretos guardaban todo lo que habían imaginado, soñado y deseado cada una.

La suerte y el destino estaban de su lado, ahora se encontraban ahí, juntas, expulsado de sus cuerpos con cada uno de sus poros, deseo. Sabían lo que pasaría si una de las dos daba el primer paso, lo decían con sus miradas, ese aumento de temperatura que estaba afectado cada uno de los cuerpos que estaban en la sala estaba provocando a la otra.

Habían enormes preguntas en sus mentes ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Realmente ella lo desea? ¿Estoy malentendiendo las señales? ¿Seré yo la que tiene que dar el primer paso? Era como si estuvieran sus mentes sincronizadas preguntándose las mismas cosas, ya llevaban un buen rato viéndose tratando de descifrar las señales de sus cuerpos y tenían las respuestas, era todo o nada no podían permitirse dejar pasar esa oportunidad tan grande.

– Asami... – Dijo en un susurro.

– No digas nada – Tapó la boca de la morena y viendo los ojos de sorpresa de la morena prosiguió a quitar su mano nívea –. Solo... Korra... Solo...

Y ya no pudo decir nada solamente sintió como unos labios que no eran suyos le aprisionaban las palabras sus ojos pasaron lentamente de estar sorprendidos a cerrarse completamente, su respiración poco a poco se hacía más pesada y agitada, sintió como esos labios lentamente le quitaban la cordura, con cada roce de a boca su temperatura corporal aumentaba. Se habían besado antes pero no como esta vez, era totalmente diferente, los sentimientos eran distintos, las situaciones eran distintas. Ahora conocían parte de sus sentimientos, habían convivido mucho más ya no eran unas desconocidas y a todo esto se le agregaba que estaban un setenta y cinco por ciento seguras de lo que querían.

Lentamente la morena se acercó aún más a la ojiverde mientras no paraba de besar sus labios que para su opinión parecía un manjar exquisito, le gustaban los besos de la modelo pero esta vez los sentía aún más deliciosos, acariciaba con sus manos las mejillas sonrojadas de la más alta. Asami perdía sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de la morena, mientas se deleitaba con los besos de la sureña, esos besos eran los mejores, jamás la habían besado de esa manera. No supo cuándo llegó a sentarse a las piernas de la sureña rodeándola con sus piernas la aprisionó pegando sus pechos con los de ella, quería sentir a Korra y ésta entendió el mensaje y lentamente empezó a bajar sus manos por su cuello siendo guiada por sus labios, saboreando el delicioso aroma que por naturaleza la de tez nívea expulsaba esto hacía que sus sentidos se embriagasen, bajó sus manos un poco más encontrándose con el ruedo de la blusa que no hacía más que estorbo según su mente, en ese momento así que de manera sigilosa empezó a subir la blusa mientras acariciaba lentamente el perfecto abdomen de la pelinegra. Había esperado tanto tiempo para sentir el cuerpo caliente de esa mujer y no iba a desperdiciar ningún segundo sin apreciar lo que tenía sobre ella.

– Mmm... Korra... – Susurraba excitada la de tez blanca mientras sentía cómo las manos achocolatadas de su acompañante rozaban la piel de su vientre y espalda –. No te... Mmm... demores – Dijo en forma de súplica ya que no quería esperar tanto tiempo ya que para ese entonces su cuerpo estaba en tremendo éxtasis.

La morena entendió a lo que se refería la joven actriz y rápidamente terminó de quitar la blusa tirándola a quien sabe dónde junto con el sostén. Lo que sus ojos vieron con la poca claridad que entraba de las enormes ventanas del apartamento la dejaron sin aliento, esos redondos y perfectos senos que estaban agradecidos por ser liberados, mordió su labio inferior mientras empezaba a regalar caricias a ese par. Asami por otra parte se adelantó a quitar también la blusa y el top de la morena pero no pudo admirar este par como Korra ya que las caricias de las expertas manos de la bajista la estaban excitando cada vez más.

– Ahhh... Ahhh... Ko Ko... ahhhh Korraaaa – Gemía el nombre de la chica que tenía aprisionada con sus piernas.

La sureña como pudo tomó a la modelo y la recostó en la colchoneta, tomó un tiempo para admirar a la chica que tenía semi desnuda, una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios y Asami la vio pudo observar sus ojos. No vio ninguna mala intención de parte de la sureña, jamás la habían visto de esa manera de admiración y a pesar de estar en esa situación no sintió aquel sentimiento de posesión por parte de la ojiazul todo lo contrario, se sintió segura que Korra no solo la quería para satisfacer sus deseos y ya, había algo más y quería descubrir que era.

Unos labios sobre su cuello la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su estómago se estremecía con cada beso, esas manos acariciando su piel, esos gemidos apagados de la morena. Tantas veces imaginando ese momento y realmente se sentía mucho mejor que en su imaginación. Sus manos se dirigieron al elástico de la pantaloneta de la morena y lentamente la despojó de esta.

– Me encantan sus pompas ingeniera – Dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras apretaba con ganas las mismas.

– ¡¡¡Asamiiiii!!! – Dijo sonrojada y escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la ojiverde –. ¿Asami? – La llamó.

– Sé lo que dirás Korra y sí creo que nos dejamos llevar.

– ¿Quieres parar? – Preguntó dudosa.

– No te negaré que quiero que me hagas tuya – Confesó sin preocupación –. Pero no quiero que pienses que por esto no quiero algo serio – Le dijo su temor.

– Yo tampoco quiero que pienses que soy así Asami – Acarició la mejilla de su colchón humano –. Y también quiero hacerte mía – Sonrió ante tal confesión.

– Que te parece si me quitas toda la ropa y me haces el amor Korra – Lo dijo sin pensarlo y rápidamente se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

– Nada me gustaría más Asami – Y cómo si fuera una orden que quería cumplir de todo corazón despojó a la ojiverde de su pantalón y su brazilian de encaje el cual le pareció muy sexy.

La vergüenza de que la viera totalmente desnuda se apodero de su rostro, la forma que Korra la veía la hacía estremecerse y excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Ella también quitó el bikini de la morena, tardando un poco en deleitarse con la increíble vista que se le regalaba.

Ambas ya no pensaban en tener sólo sexo. Buscaban algo más, conectar sus cuerpos y almas. Pasaron el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada deleitándose la una con la otra los besos y las caricias nunca faltaron, tenían mucho tiempo en no sentirse tan amadas, aunque era un enorme paso no querían dejar pasar ese momento el cual disfrutaron al máximo conociéndose aún más pero muchísimo más...

 **Continuará...**

 ** _Muy bien gracias por llegar hasta aquí y agradezco mucho la espera. También agradezco sus votos para los que me leen desde Wattpad y por sus comentarios (En Facfiction whatpad) son los mejores y espero su apoyo con este capítulo los quiero mucho._**


	17. Capitulo 17

Lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras buscaba con sus manos a su compañía de toda la noche y madrugada, pero abrió de golpe sus ojos al no sentir a la susodicha en la cómoda colchoneta dónde había pasado la mejor experiencia de toda su vida, se extrañó al no ver a Korra pero supuso que había ido al sanitario o algo así, así que se quedó pensando y reviviendo los momentos increíbles que tuvo hace tan solo unas pocas horas, imaginaba que la morena era buena en la cama pero nunca se imaginó lo buenísima que era, realmente la dejó saciada, jamás había durado tanto haciéndolo como con ella.

Colocando dos dedos en su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior susurró –. Era de esperarse, sexy, atleta y además bajista era de imaginarse que sabía usar esos dedos y no solo para tocar las gruesas cuerdas del instrumento favorito – Sus pensamientos cesaron al escuchar la voz de la ingeniera.

– Buenos días Asami – Sonrió de manera grande –. ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – Preguntó mientras sostenía un azafate de madera el cual contenía el desayuno de ambas jóvenes.

El corazón de Asami se enterneció al ver tan hermoso acto, con las personas que había tenido sexo, jamás le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama, "Bueno que en éste caso sería a la colchoneta pero no quita que sea tierno" – Se dijo a sí misma al ver la hermosa sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de la chica de piel achocolatada.

– Espero que te guste el desayuno – Continuó mientras se disponía a repartir las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de sala que estaba frente a ellas.

– Amanecí de lo mejor Korra gracias y que lindo gesto al hacerme desayuno – Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

– Me alegro escuchar eso Asami – Se estiró hacía el rostro de la de tez nívea y sus labios se posaron lentamente en la frente de la chica y eso hizo que las mejillas de la receptora del beso se encendieran de manera escandalosa.

El corazón de la modelo latía con fuerza, conocer tantas facetas de la sureña la hacían feliz y se sentía extremadamente afortunada de ser ella la que las fuera descubriendo lentamente. Sin sentir había atrapado el cuello de la castaña y sus labios toparon delicadamente con los de la morena, en un dulce y tierno beso expresó lo que que sentía su corazón y sus sentimientos fueron descifrados al instante.

– Gracias Korra por ser tan... Tan tú – Agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los nervios de la morena empezaban a emanar de su interior, jamás se imaginó que un día estaría frente a tan hermosísima mujer y mucho menos que esta le halagara pero agradecía poder ser correspondida eso llenaba de felicidad su corazón.

Ambas se dispusieron a comer el delicioso desayuno que con mucho amor preparó la ingeniera. Ambas agradecían que no fuera incómoda la mañana después de todo lo que había pasado y las dos comprendieron muchas cosas con ello. Asami se dio cuenta que la bajista era de fiar, siempre tan serena ante la fatiga de los paparazzi que la seguían de vez en cuando y sabía cómo ser discreta lo cual agradecía mucho y Korra se dio cuenta que Asami no era tan diva como aparentaba ser delante de cámaras, era amable con la mayoría de sus fans pero delante de la prensa era todo lo contrario, suponía que era mejor ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y sintió lastima por todos los fotógrafos que eran ignorados brutalmente por los fríos ojos de la chica de a la par.

– Cocinas delicioso Korra ¿Acaso eres chef también? – Preguntó y supuso que si ella le decía que si era de esperárselo ya que la chica era una mil usos.

Las carcajadas de su compañera no se hicieron esperar y ella también reaccionó del mismo modo.

– No Asami no lo soy – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír –. Creo que siempre he tenido un buen sazón al cocinar – Supuso alzando los hombros.

– Ay pues como sabes hacer de todo y has estudiado de todo pues supuse que también habías estudiado para chef Korra – Dijo en tono falso de indignación y luego ambas volvieron a carcajearse por las ocurrencias de la modelo.

– Eres tan exagerada – Dijo Korra con un gesto que a la pelinegra le pareció encantador –. No soy mil usos.

– Sí que lo eres – Afirmó con un tono gracioso.

– Que nooooo – Cantó de forma graciosa.

– Que siiiiiiii Korraaaaaa – Insistió de la misma manera.

– A ver ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó viendo de manera directa a la ojiverde con sus ojos achinados.

– Bueno empezare por la lista – Dijo alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y empezó a contar con sus dedos –. Sabes construir edificios y todo tipo de construcción, sabes tocar variedades de instrumentos, hablas dos idiomas, sabes cocinar, sabes artes marciales, eres muy atlética, sabes conducir muy bien los autos y las motos, sabes cantar "Sabes satisfacer a una mujer en la cama haciéndole llegar al clímax cuantas veces desees" – Eso último lo pensó y su estómago vibró al recordar lo bien que la pasó con esa hermosa chica.

– Ahh pero eso es algo bastante común – Finalizó la chica disimulando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La actriz amó cada una de las expresiones que Korra le regalaba, se sentía tan afortunada de compartir tan íntimo tiempo con ella, sabía que había encontrado a una persona que no encontraría en este mundo si se lo propusiera.

Siguieron platicando muchas cosas que no sabían una de la otra mientras terminaban su desayuno, entre risas y pequeños gestos de afecto realmente si en ese momento cayera un enorme meteorito que amenazara la vida humana no les importaría en lo absoluto ya que no podían sentirse más plenas.

El sonido desesperado que casi derribaba la puerta hizo que Korra pegara un brinco. Se habían quedado dormidas nuevamente ya que las actividades que habían tenido las habían agotado gravemente.

– Iré a ver quién es – Dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta –. Ya voy por Raava.

– Korra al fin me abres – Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena –. Te he extrañado mucho no sabes cuánto.

El corazón de Asami se estrujó al escuchar tan increíble voz, sexy y femenina dirigiéndose a su Korra.

– ¿Te ha pasado algo nena? Te siento algo nerviosa – Preguntó preocupada por la chica.

– No te lo negaré ando que no puedo hablar del susto – Dijo entre cortado.

– Esta bien siéntate y tranquilízate te traeré algo de agua – Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La chica que traía un bolso en su hombro se adentró a la sala y cuando estaba a punto se sentarse cuándo...

– Ahhhhhh – Pegó el enorme grito que causó que una segunda voz la siguiera.

– Ahhhh – Gritó Asami ante la reacción de la chica.

– Pero qué demonios – Corrió Korra hasta la sala junto con una botella de agua que había sacado de la refrigeradora. Al ver la cara de ambas chicas una con la mano en el pecho y la otra tapando sus senos con la cobija chocó su mano libre en su frente.

– Perdón Asami, perdón Azula no les advertí que ambas estaban acá – Sonrió en forma de lamento mientras extendía la botella hacia su amiga.

– Me doy cuenta – Dijo Azula mientras tomaba la botella y bebía rápidamente de esta.

– Yo también ya me di cuenta –Dijo Asami relajándose un poco sin dejar de cubrirse.

– Pero olvidemos esté gracioso encuentro, Asami ella es azula mi amiga y Azula ella es Asami mi... – Hizo una pausa ante la duda –. ¿Qué era Asami mia?

Soy su amiga también – Respondió extendiendo su mano y adivinando lo que Korra estaba pensando.

– Mucho gusto Asami – Correspondió al saludo extrañada.

Korra hizo una mueca de no saber que decir y las otras dos chicas rieron ante las graciosas caras que la morena les regalaba.

– Y bien Azula cuéntame ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué venías tan asustada? – Cambió de tema para enfocarse a su asustada amiga.

– Korra... venía a verte y salí de donde me estoy quedando con mi padre y como no pasaba un taxi decidí caminar un poco adelantándome y me asaltaron a punta de pistola Korra, tenía tanto miedo – Dijo entre lágrimas la ojiámbar.

El enojo empezó a apoderarse de la atleta mientras que la modelo solo tapaba su boca y sus ojos se abrían era muy grave lo que había pasado con la amiga de Korra pero no dijo nada solo observaba de reojo las reacciones de la morena.

– Mierda Azula ¿Por qué rayos no me avisaste? Te he dicho mil veces que cuando me necesites ahí estaré sin importar qué – Se acercó a su amiga rodeándola de manera protectora transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que podía, estaba molesta pero su amiga la necesitaba no podía rematar con ella.

Por otra parte Asami seguía de espectadora, su corazón se enterneció ante lo dicho por la bajista –. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? ¿Estaría con ella sin importar nada? – Quería descubrirlo por ella misma y le encantó que Korra fuera la misma frente a ella.

– ¿No te hicieron nada? – Rompió el abrazo y recibió una negativa con la cabeza –. Me alegro nena si quieres vamos a comprar para que te relajes dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Solo dilo y lo haré.

– Más tarde ¿Sí? Quiero tomar un baño y olvidarme de esto.

– Está bien, ahí está mi habitación si deseas...

– Gracias Korra – Le dio un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacía la recamara de la morena.

– ¿Crees qué sospechó algo? – Preguntó aun viendo donde se perdió la silueta de la chica.

– Creo que si – La imitó la morena.

– Mierda – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la colchoneta buscando su ropa ya que se había puesto antes de desayunar su ropa interior.

– Yo creo que... creo que es mejor que pase el día con Azula sabes – Dijo en voz baja esperando a que Asami no se lo tomara a mal

La modelo solo escuchó las palabras que salían con nerviosismo de la boca de Korra y sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería protestar pero sus rabietas se detuvieron cuando la morena siguió hablando.

– Ella me necesita ahora, perdóname Asami en serio no creí que llegara a pasar algo así y menos a ella – Dijo con pesar.

Sintió que las palabras de la bajista eran sinceras, sus celos se calmaron Pero ¿Por qué sentía celos? y entendió a la sureña, tenía que apoyar a su amiga, ella haría lo mismo de estar en su posición. Su mente se relajó y estirando su mano a la mejilla de su compañía le dedicó una sonrisa.

– No tengas pena Korra, ella te necesita y no soy quien para negarte eso – Acarició con su pulgar de manera circular el rostro suave de ojiazul y dedicó una sonrisa –. Me escribes si necesitas algo ¿Si?

– Gracias Asami sabía que lo entenderías y si cuenta con ello – Se levantó y uniendo suavemente sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de la más alta besó sus labios rosados.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el enorme centro comercial de Ciudad República, Korra le dijo a Azula que podía pedir lo que ella quisiera que ella se lo cumpliría al pie de la letra y así fue ya que la llevó a las tiendas Apple a comprar un nuevo celular también fueron a distintas tiendas de ropa llevándose varias piezas que a su parecer le quedaban excelente. A las afueras del mall había un restaurante de comida italiana donde ordenaron dos deliciosas lasañas, compartían muchos gustos y ese era uno de ellos. Amaban las pastas más que cualquier otra comida, disfrutaron de la compañía.

Korra vio de lejos que habían unos paparazzi siguiéndola y rápidamente su semblante cambió a uno muy disgustado.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó mientras tocaba la mano de la morena.

– Nos están siguiendo esos camarógrafos de allá – Señaló con su boca.

– ¿Por qué nos estarían siguiendo a nosotras? – Cuestionó confundida.

– Aún quieren ver si digo algo acerca de Mako, Katara o Asami – Alzó sus hombros e ignorándolos prosiguió a disfrutar de su comida.

– Son unos cazadores – Habló con disgusto.

– Mmmjjj.

Después de haber estado en el apartamento donde vivía la chica que la volvía loca, había quedado por insistencia de Ginger en encontrarse para salir, no la había visto en un largo tiempo así que nada podía salir mal ¿Verdad?

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde juntas, comprando ropa, zapatos y de más cosas (como si su guardarropa tuviera espacio para más cosas) habían quedado en que irían a una fiesta que iba a hacer Mako las cuáles eran exclusivamente para sus amigos. Eran las más comentadas siempre, así que también esperaban que hubiera muchos camarógrafos, paparazzi y entrevistadores tratando de sacar alguna que otra buena fotografía para sacarla en alguna noticia lo cual no le apetecía en nada a la joven Sato que sabía estar al margen de las polémicas del medio, además de que quería mantener un perfil tranquilo para no generar malos comentarios que pudiesen llegar a los oídos de dicha morena.

La noche cayó sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada y en un momento a otro ya estaban caminando en esa enorme alfombra roja que los llevaba a la entrada del amplio salón donde sería la fiesta. Estaba feliz de poder aprovechar a ver a unos cuantos amigos nuevamente ya que por falta de tiempo no había visto, bajó de la camioneta negra que la llevaba a ella y a su invitada al inicio de la alfombra. Todos quedaron impactados por el hermoso vestido casi transparente color gris que llevaba puesto, resaltaba sus curvas de una manera increíble apreciando sus largas y finas piernas que caminaban de una gloriosa manera hasta llegar a la mitad del camino en donde aprovechaba a posar para las cámaras que dirigían sus fotos hacía ella y su acompañante. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, capturaban aquella voluptuosa figura tan codiciada no solo por las pasarelas más prestigiosas de la industria de la moda, sino que también por muchas marcas y jóvenes tanto hombres como mujeres, ella que reflejaba seguridad al hablar, posar y caminar atraía a toda persona que le prestase un poco de atención de una manera tremenda. Su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes y su cabello suelto completamente liso enamoraba a todo aquel que la viese.

Sintió como un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y supo que habían llegado a saludarla. Mako, con un traje blanco y negro con su cabello largo para un lado de su rostro había llegado a posar junto a las dos hermosas chicas, Asami a su derecha y Ginger a su lado izquierdo, los tres viendo a los focos que enfocaban al perfecto trío.

– Me alegro demasiado en verte– Saludó con un beso en la mejilla siempre manteniendo su sonrisa.

– Lo mismo digo Mako, estas muy guapo hoy – Admitió al verlo más detalladamente.

– Lo mismo digo, se te ve muy bien ese vestido además de la hermosa acompañante que traes – Dijo saludando esta vez a Ginger –. Deslumbran este lugar ustedes dos.

– Ay Mako siempre tan lindo – Rió Ginger ante el comentario del chico.

Lentamente ambas chicas tomaron un brazo del muchacho y éste las dirigió al enorme salón entre pláticas. Todos se emocionaban al ver a Mako y a Asami juntos, ya que eran bastante famosos. Siempre creaban rumores de que habían salido por un tiempo o que solo se acostaban por diversión pero realmente solo ellos sabían lo bien que se la pasaban compartiendo la amistad que los unió gracias a un desfile en donde ambos participaron, Asami modelando y Mako cantando, disfrutaban de salir a comer a algún lado o ver uno que otro partido de Hockey pero siempre como amigos nunca les pasó por la mente tener una relación distinta ya que según ellos nunca coincidían en ese aspecto, los dos se veían como hermanos y les gustaba mantener esa relación aunque no se vieran a diario.

– Korra Korra – Gritó de emoción – Mira es Mako y la chica que estaba acá hoy en la mañana, Asami.

Korra giró su cabeza a la televisión y Azula tenía razón sí que eran ellos –. Asami está tan hermosa – Dijo en un murmullo y luego giró su vista a su mejor amiga pidiendo en su mente que no la haya escuchado.

– Aja verdad que tiene algo ustedes dos – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

– Ay ya vas Azula ya te lo dije no tenemos nada – De defendió.

– Entonces como explicas que ella estaba dormida en tu sala semidesnuda en tu colchón y toda su ropa estaba regada por todos lados ¿Mmm? – Alzó la ceja de forma divertida.

– Emm pues... Emm ella tenía... tenía calor, sí eso es – Dijo poco convencida por sus buenos inventos.

– Y yo nací ayer fíjate.

– Ah ¿En serio? ¿Y no necesitas que te cambié el pañal? – Desvío su conversación.

– Vamos Korra cuéntame. Soy tu amiga ¿No?.

– Tengo derecho a no responder si no quiero Azula así que por favor ya no preguntes lo evidente – Hizo un gesto con sus manos y esquivó la mirada de su mejor amiga.

– Claro claro tienes todo el derecho pero sabes estaré siempre cuando me necesites, tenlo en cuenta siempre por favor Korra – Sonrió dulcemente.

Pasaron el resto de la noche tocando unas guitarras acústicas, querían hacer una banda en dónde con sus tiempos libres se dedicarán a tocar en la calle, era un sueño de Korra y con gusto Azula y el resto de sus amigos la apoyarían. Tenían encendida la televisión porque según Azula se escuchaba muy sólo apagada y era mejor tener ruido. Korra vio en la televisión a su amiga Katara, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello suelto y su vestido azul marino con lentejuelas y junto a ella su prometido Aang. Había convivido con él unas cuantas veces y era bastante agradable además de guapo, según Korra ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y era una de las pocas parejas que tenían la aprobación de la prensa, todos los amaban y amaban que a pesar de distanciarse por bastante tiempo al final resolvieron sus asuntos juntos.

Quedaron en silencio mientras pasaban la transmisión de la fiesta de Mako. Por la mente de Azula pasó si él había invitado a la morena pero no quiso preguntarle. La comentarista del canal de fama hacía comentarios acerca de la vestimenta de cada uno de los más famosos amigos del cantante y también de las parejas que se veían acarameladas, la cámara enfocó a varias parejas del momento pero los ojos ámbar de Azula se abrieron al ver que la chica con la que Korra durmió la noche anterior tenía sobre sus piernas a una joven de cabellos largos y rojos besándose apasionadamente su vista se desvió lentamente dónde se encontraba Korra, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Korra gustaba de la modelo pero también sabía que tenía ciertos miedos con tener una relación con ella y su miedo se estaba cumpliendo, Asami no era más que una persona inestable en relaciones, "Los malos hábitos nunca cambian", recordó las palabras de su amiga cuando hablaban acerca de tener una relación con Mako o Asami y ahora lo comprobaba...

/~/

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo con sus comentarios me hace feliz que les guste lo que hago. También pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como Caaljois._**

 **Respondo comentarios**.

Maria Sato: La conección que tiene Katara y Korra es mucho mas grande de la que te imaginas y gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mis actualizaciones, espero estés súper.

LoboFeo2234: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Cryp: Gracias por leer mi fic y acá te dejo este capitulo.

 ** _Les recomiendo leer mi otro fic " No te alejes más"_**


	18. Capitulo 18

—Debería de llamar a Josh —dijo tocando su cabeza—, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien.

—Vamos, si quieres puedo acompañarte —ofreció amablemente.

La joven asintió y llamó a Josh para que la llevara a su ático, había pasado bebiendo toda la noche y parte de la madrugada y ya empezaba a pasarle la factura todo aquello.

Subieron al ático y se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojiverde, se cambiaron y se propusieron a dormir.

Colocó su ropa para ir al gimnasio junto con su compañera de ejercicios. Irían a entrenar un poco para despejar sus mentes y además de echar un vistazo al negocio de su amigo mientras él no estaba.

—Tengo como una semana de no ver a Bolín —recordó mientras entraban al amplio lugar.

—Si, el viernes se fue de viaje a no sé dónde por el trabajo —comentó la morena—. Así que puedes quedarte en casa si gustas.

—Si me quedo contigo en la habitación dalo por hecho —alzó la ceja pícaramente.

—Por mí estaría genial —chocó su mano al glúteo de la de tez nívea y apretó el mismo.

—Korra, aguántate por favor —rio ante el acto.

Practicaron por una hora y media defensa personal. Korra quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía a su amiga acerca de quitar armas y esas cosas ya que por obvias razones solo con el arte marcial que esta sabía ni podía defenderse ante un arma de fuego.

Bolín junto con su socio y amigo habían preparado una sección de defensa personal pero no la habían inaugurado ya que no tenían aún a la persona que daría las clases, le habían hablado a Korra para que está repartiera la clase pero ella lo había pospuesto por falta de tiempo. Los amigos cercanos de Korra como: Azula, Bolín y Iroh, sabían muy bien que Korra era una persona dura de vencer en pelea ya que tenía un vasto conocimiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo además de poseer una increíble fuerza para su tamaño agregando de que sabia un arte marcial y estaba estudiando otro, pero eso solo lo sabian los más cercanos a ella.

—Korra podrías revisar estos papeles por Bolín por favor —habló mientras señalaba la pila de papeles.

—Esta bien Nicky, ahorita los reviso —los tomó y se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo junto con su compañera.

—¿Te tardaras mucho?

—No lo sé pero puedes usar la computadora si gustas —echaba un vistazo a los folders con papeles.

Ya que había terminado de firmar y mantener al tanto a Bolín con los avances del proyecto del gimnasio se propuso a irse a su habitación a descabsar un poco para aprovechar el resto de su domingo.

—Creo que me vinieron a traer Asami —tomó su bolso para partir— ¿Me vas a dejar afuera?

—Si con mucho gusto —agarró su celular y la tarjeta de entrada.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos Azula —sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba los folders.

—Ya era hora —rodó sus ojos mientras apagaba la computadora—. Tengo sueño.

—Y yo también amiga —la tomó del brazo mientras salían de la oficina—. Acá estan los papeles Nicky. Que tengas lindo dia.

Se dispusieron a dirigirse al apartamento para descansar el resto del día ya que mañana tenian trabajo que hacer. Caminaban de forma relajada mientras hablaban acerca de la casa que Korra estaba construyendo en el terreno que había comprado hace poco, las dos estaban emocionadas por ese proyecto. Korra porque era uno de sus sueños vivir en su propia casa y Azula porque le gustaba saber que su amiga era feliz.

Estaban a punto de llegar hasta que se toparon con una modelo que conocían muy bien se despedía con un beso leve en los labios de cierta mujer pelirroja para después abordar un automóvil mientras que la otra veía el carro alejarse.

Las miradas: Azul, verde y ámbar se chocaron mientras se daban paso a las enormes puertas de vidrio del hotel donde las primeras dos chicas vivían.

—Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? —sonrió alegre de ver nuevamente a la morena.

Los ojos morenos la veían con decepción mientras que los ambarinos estaban llenos de furia. En ese momento Asami supo lo que estaba pasando.

« _Korra me vió_ »

Su corazón fue rápido y su desesperación apareció en todo su cuerpo, tenía que mantener la calma mientras llegaban las tres al elevador ya que no quería hacer una escena en el vestíbulo del lugar.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, dejaron salir a los que lo utilizaban y se adentraron en el.

—Korra no es lo que piensas —estiró su mano al hombro moreno pero esta fue regresada sin que cumpliera con su objetivo.

—No la toques —gritó furiosa la de tez blanca—. Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.

—Azula, Korra se los puedo explicar —suplicó mientras dirigía su mano a la morena.

—¿Explicar qué? —dijo furiosa—. ¿Qué solo utilizabas a Korra para el rato y listo? No quieras parecer la graciosa Asami por favor.

—Solo déjame hablar con Korra —gritó con desesperación— Korra por favor déjame te explico.

—Asami, Azula por favor dejen este drama de una vez —vió seria a ambas chicas—. Azula; Asami no me utilizó, es algo que ambas queríamos, así que deja de agredirla.

El corazón de la modelo estaba confindido ahora ya que no sabía si las palabras de la morena tenían algun mensaje oculto.

—Korra por favor, déjame explicarte —sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que emanaban de estos.

—No tienes nada que explicar Asami, creo que ya somos bastante adultas —se puso de pie hacia el elevador y ya no habló más.

Las lágrimas de Asami eran de desesperación, no quería perder lo mucho que había avanzado con la sureña, no quería perder todo lo que habían trabajado desde que se conocieron, su mente estaba en blanco de no saber del porqué de las agresivas reacciones de Azula, quería preguntar que había echo mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuándo su mente se detuvo a observar a su alrededor las dos chicas ya habían salido por las puertas del elevador.

Regresó cabizbaja hacía su ático con miles de preguntas en su mente.

 _«¿Qué quería decir Korra con que fué eso lo que ambas queriamos? ¿y qué pasa con eso de que ya éramos adultas? se veía bastante tranquila a pesar de la situación»_

—Korra por favor, no actues como que si no te hubiese hecho nada —decía con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor Azula, mira sé que es difícil para ti entender esto, pero entre Asami y yo no hay nada serio —confesaba tratando de creerse sus propias palabras—. Es cierto que nos sentimos atraídas y de que nos acostamos y todo eso, pero realmente nunca dejamos claro nada, no puedo hacer que ella cambie su forma de ser sólo porque yo se lo pida.

—Pero Korra, realmente no te entiendo —suspiró ante la confusa reacción de Korra—, tu la amas ¿acaso no te duele que esté revolcándose con otra tipa frente a tus narices?

—Si, la amo y es por eso que no quiero cambiar nada de ella, me enamoré a pesar de que sea asi —sonrió tristemente—, su forma de tratarme, de dirigirse a mí, sé que no lo entiendes, pero no quiero cambiarla a la fuerza. Si ella siente algo por mí será porque le nace sentirlo, no porque yo la obligue a nada.

—¿O sea qué no te importa que te agarre de su babosa? —empezaba a enojarse con su amiga por ser tan estúpida.

—Yo no tengo una relación establecida con ella, Azula. Y como te digo no quiero cambiarla a la fuerza, así es ella y ¿qué se puede hacer? —alzó sus hombros—, me he enamorado de ella y me duelen sus acciones, no te lo voy a negar, pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Eres una idiota —finalizó la discusión.

Quería entender a su amiga, en verdad que si, pero no podía. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Korra soportaría tales patrañas. A ella le valía un pepino quién era Asami Sato, no dejaría por nada del mundo que jugara con su mejor amiga y más aún sabiendo que Korra la amaba.

—Hola Bolín, disculpa que te moleste pero necesito tu ayuda, tuve un pequeño problema con Korra y quiero tu consejo —dejó una nota de voz para hacerle saber a su nuevo amigo que le urgía hablar con él.

—Hola Asami, estaré llegando sl aéreo puerto de la cuidad en media hora, si gustas puedes pasarme a traer para hablar tranquilos —respondió a la joven modelo.

Se alistó para ir a traer al chico, quería aclarar su mente y no había nadie mejor que su amigo Bolín, él era tan parecido a Korra y pueda que encontrara una respuesta acerca de cómo disculparse con la bajista.

—Asami ¿qué carajos te pasa? —hablaba enojada desde la otra línea.

—¿De qué me hablas? —respondió confundida.

—¿Así es como le pagas a Korra? ¿acostándote con Ginger? —estaba más que molesta.

—Katara dejame explicarte —se sentía culpable y haría todo lo necesario para arreglar las metidas de pata que estaba dando por todo el camino.

—Por favor Asami porque de verdad no te entiendo.

—Yo no me acosté con ella, sólo la fuí a dejar a su automóvil y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios —contó lo que sabía que habia visto Korra.

Mientras se dirigía en donde se juntaria con Bolín, escuchó lo que Katara habia visto en internet y supo del por qué de la agresividad de la princesa. No había revisado su celular así que no se dió cuenta de que se había viralizado un video de ella en la fiesta de ayer besándose con Ginger. Se sentía más que culpable, según ella la ingeniera sólo la había visto besar a la pelirroja cuándo la fué a dejar a su automóvil hace un rato, pero ahora encajaba todo y supo que estaba en serios problemas.

—Ay Katara soy tan idiota —se lamentaba—, y ahora ¿qué le diré a Bolín? y principalmente a Korra, no tengo justificación para hacer lo que hice.

—Asami la verdad no sé del porqué de tus acciones, pero si sé algo —sonó molesta—, no dejaré que lastimes a Korra.

La pelinegra se sintió mal, ya que sabía porqué Katara decía eso. Después de su relación turbulenta con su ex novia quedó sin ganas de amar a alguien, salió con muchas personas luego de eso pero sin sentir nada, lastimó a muchas de ellas y ella solamente culpaba a su falta de interés por ser fiel, decía que esas cosas no eran para ella y así fué cómo terminó enredandose con la candente Ginger. Siempre que salía con alguien de forma no muy seria, se topaba con Ginger con la cual formaban escándalos en internet eso llevaba a que tuviese problemas con su pareja y se terminaba todo. Se había convertido en un círculo vicioso del cuál no podía salir tan fácilmente según ella, pero esta vez lo que menos quería era lastimar a Korra, con ella quería hacer las cosas bien, pero como siempre no podía tener las cosas bajo control.

Esperó en el automóvil a su amigo Bolín que llegaría en un rato. Revisó todas las noticias que habían escrito de ella y la pelirroja y se dió cuenta de que todo en la fiesta se había salido de control. Ese vídeo que contenía nada más que vergüenza para ella había servido como explosivos a la relación que habia trabajado con la sureña. Su mente se planteaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿cómo se iba a justificar de eso?. No estaba borracha cómo para culpar al alcohol y tampoco se drogaba, besó a Ginger por el simple hecho de que la tenía como compañía, pero como era de costumbre no pensó en las consecuencias.

Escuchó que la ventana de su auto estaba siendo tocada y rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Bolín ¿cómo has estado? —bajó del automóvil para abrazarlo.

—Muy cansado y tú ¿cómo has estado Asami? —devolvió el cálido abrazo.

—Por el momento, de la mierda —su cara cambió a una de preocupación—, es por eso que te he llamado Bolín, necesito que me ayudes.

—Bueno soy todo oídos —sonrió mientras dejaba su maleta en el baúl y se dirigía al auto.

El joven Von Kleist tomó el volante ya que irían a la casa de sus padres la cual estaba desocupada. Habían quedado con la modelo de hablar a solas y ese era el mejor lugar, además de que tenía que cuidar la casa mientras sus padres andaban de viaje.

Llegaron a la enorme casa de los padres de Bolín sin decir mucho, Asami quería hablar tranquilamente con él, así que espero hasta llegar a su destino.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —señaló las botellas de vino.

—Si gracias Bolín —dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes sillones—, un trago no me caería nada mal.

Regresó con el vino y sirvió lss copas colocandolas en la mesa del centro de la sala.

—Bien, empieza cuándo quieras —le dió la copa a la ojiverde y se sentó en el mismo sillon, regalando toda su atención a la chica.

—Ahhh —suspiró grandemente—, verás Bolín ayer por la noche Mako hizo una fiesta e invitó a muchas personas entre ellas a mi y a Ginger que es una amiga mia.

—Tu amante —corrigió el jóven ojiverde.

—Mi amante —repitió la modelo mientras recibía una respuesta invisible que decía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando—. El caso es que estaban transmitiendo en vivo y ella y yo casualmente salimos besándonos y aparte que hay otros videos de ese mismo beso, yo no sabía que nos habían grabado me acabo de enterar hace poco, pero eso no es todo —masajeo su frente mientras bebía del vino—, en la madrugada le dije a mi guardaespaldas de esa noche que nos fuera a dejar al ático a mi y a Ginger y obviamente dormimos alla y hoy por la mañana me dijo que la fuera a dejar a su auto ya que la habían llegado a traer —no quería decir lo de Korra, pero era necesario para que Bolín pudiese aconsejarla bien—, nos despedimos con un beso en los labios y casualmente Korra y Azula nos vieron, en el elevador quise explicarle a Korra del beso, pero azula no me dejó, además que Korra mencionó algo que me dejó intrigada y supongo que Korra ya sabe lo del beso de la fiesta y eso me tiene con miedo. No sé que hacer Bolín —iba a romper a llorar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quieres a Korra? —preguntó directamente.

—Si, la he llegado a querer demasiado —hizo una pausa para beber más vino—, no quiero perder lo poco que he llegado a conseguir con ella.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste, Asami? —sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla decir lo que ella sentía.

—No —susurró—. Tengo miedo a estropearlo todo y perderla...

—Si no se lo dices entonces si la perderás —aseguró—, Korra está esperando a que tú, Asami aclares tus pensamientos, ella no puede dar ese paso, solo ponte en su lugar Asami, ella perdería mucho si tu no sabes que hacer.

Lo sabía, sabía exactamente que Korra tenía mucho más que perder que ella, su privacidad que era lo que ella tanto atesoraba podría acabar si en algún momento ella saliera con la morena y peor aún haciendo esas tonterías. La pobre de Korra sería atacada por fans y malos comentarios por las horribles acciones de la modelo, era algo que había pensado gracias a Katara, entendía muy bien en que posición estaba cada una. Korra le había dado varías señales de querer algo serio con ella, no podía fallarle de esa manera, pero indirectamente lo hacía.

—¿Tú crees que debería disculparme? —preguntó aún sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser positiva.

—Eso depende ¿quieres disculparte? —alzó ambas cejas.

—Si —hizo una pausa para recordar—, hoy que la ví en el ascensor me dirigió una mirada triste y me sentí tan mal.

—¡Ay Asami! —suspiró—. Korra ha cambiado mucho desde hace unos meses, no sé realmente cómo piensa, solo sé que a nadie le gustaría que en este instante te digan algo y a la vuelta actúen de otra manera.

La modelo lo pensó y tenía razón. A ella no le había gustado ver a la morena con Kuvira esa tarde cuando salieron a almorzar y eso de ser famosa no le daba inmunidad como para hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —una lágrima bajó sobre sus mejillas—, que antenoche hicimos el amor...

Bolín abrió sus ojos como platos mientras se atragantaba con el vino ante la confesión tan sorprendente de la ojiverde.

—¿Qué? ¿Korra y tú tuvieron sexo? —no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan aventada.

—No fué sexo, Bolín, fué una conexión que no había sentido con nadie más ¿sabes? —sonrió al recordar lo dulce que fue la morena—, sentí como si estuviera completa, como si mi mundo fuera diferente junto a ella y si ella se alejaba de mí, mi vida sería tan sombrío como siempre.

—Asami, creo que te has enamorado de Korra —sonrió ante la confesión de su amiga—. Deberías de confesarte Asami, no pierdas a esa increíble chica.

—Bolín —llamó al joven mientras veía a un lado fijo—, llévame con Korra por favor.

Corrieron hacía el automóvil para dirigirse al edificio donde vivía dicha morena, pero como siempre en el centro había mucho tráfico. A Asami le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero dejó de pensar en que diría ya que si pensaba mucho podría ser que se hicieran para atrás sus acciones momentáneas y no queria eso. Lo que quería era encontrar a esa chica y rogar para que la perdonara, quería verla y decirle que es con ella con quién quiere estar y que sin ella su mundo sería igual de oscuro que siempre.

Bajaron rápidamente del automóvil y se dirigieron al elevador y se dirigieron al piso dónde encontrarían a la sureña. Bolín quería ser espectador de la confesión de la joven Sato y Asami quería asegurar que Korra la personara y asegurarle que estando con ella no cometería ningún error. Lo juraría por todo lo que tenía que haría ese mayor esfuerzo que nunca antes hizo.

Las puertas del ascensor dieron paso a los dos jóvenes y con ayuda del pase del joven abrieron las puertas.

—Korra debe de estar en su habitación —dijo el joven mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Gracias —giró sobre sus talones para correr hacia la habitación de la cuál era fan.

Estaba frente a la puerta de madera oscura, presentía que al otro lado de esta se encontraba esa gran oportunidad que cambiaría su mundo totalmente, respiró profundo y giró la manecilla para dar paso al decorado del cuarto de la bajista. Con sus ojos buscó a la morena y la encontró acostada en la cama con sus ojos cerrados y unos audífonos puestos.

« _Creo que no sabe que me encuentro aquí_ »

Cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba a la cama. Dió un brinco cuando Korra de un momento a otro alzó su cabeza y quitó sus audífonos, la vió confundida, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Viniste... —susurró.

Azul y verde chocaron agradablemente, ambas sentían todo tipo de sentimientos, pero ninguno era de odio o de rencor.

—Korra perdoname, yo quería expli...

Fué interrumpida por la morena al tomarle el brazo y acercarla a ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Al principio su corazón se aceleró porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar la morena, pero ahora su corazón estaba en calma al sentir ese calido abrazo se la morena quien transmitía amor hacía su cuerpo.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada Asami —susurró en el oído de ls chica más alta—. No me interesa que haya pasado con la pelirroja y tú, lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo —hizo una pausa para besar la mejilla de modelo para luego volver a arrullarla entre sus brazos—, estoy tan feliz que hayas venido.

Los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron ante las palabras de Korra, se escuchaba tan segura de lo que decía y sin ninguna pizca de falsedad. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras agradecía de que Korra fuera tan diferente, devolvió el abrazo dando todo de sí para transmitir amor hacía la ojiazul. Lágrimas de felicidad rodaron de sus ojos atravesando sus mejillas y caer en el hombro de la morena.

En ese momento tan íntimo ambas dieron un enorme paso para empezar una nueva relación, tenían que hablarlo todavía, pero sus corazones estaban seguros de pertenecer uno al lado de otro.

—Chicas, me alegro que estén reconciliándose —entró para abrazar a las dos jovenes—. Me alegro que hayan arreglado todo.

—Gracias Bolín —abrazó al chico que había hecho eso posible.

—Bolín, creí que estabas de viaje —habló la morena mientras también abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

—Hoy regresé Korra —se separó y las vió de manera tierna—. Se ven tan lindas juntas —afirmó mientras sonreía.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió la bajista mientras abrazaba más a la modelo—. Asami, me haces feliz.

Las mejillas de la más alta se encendieron instantáneamente y bajó su mirada para toparse con el mar de Korra.

—Tú también me haces muy feliz —se agachó hasta besar los labios morenos de forma tierna.

—¿Quieren comer algo? —preguntó Bolín mientras sonreía por ver a sus dos amigas juntas.

—Si —dijeron al unisono.

Terminaron de comer la pizza que había pedido el ojiverde y este se despidió de las jóvenes con la excusa que él tenía que cuidar la casa de sus padres.

—Adiós Bolín —abrazó al joven.

—Adiós Bolín y gracias por traerme — susurró para él mientras lo abrazaba.

—Cuidense chicas y no hay de qué —guiñó el ojo a la más alta y cerró la puerta para dirigirse al elevador.

« _Bien Bolín acá tu trabajo ha terminado_ »

Sonrió mientras se dirigía al sótano donde lo esperaba su automóvil que lo llevaría a la casa de sus queridos padres.

Esperó a que Bolín estuviera lo bastante lejos como para no regresar y aseguró la puerta. Lentamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba la morena lentamente mientras esta la veía confusa.

—Ahora que estamos solas podemos... —hizo una pausa mientras tomaba a la morena por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo—, aprovechar el tiempo.

El sonrojo en la cara de Korra no se hizo esperar y rápidamente desvío su mirada hacia el suelo. A la ojiverde le encantó ese gesto de la sureña.

 _«¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido?»_

—Asami, perdón, pero emm —tragó espeso—, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de muchas cosas ¿podemos?

 _«Si que estabas yendo muy rapido Asami_ »

—Claro, perdón Korra —soltó la cintura de la sureña e hizo un ademán de arreglarse su cabello—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No sé por donde empezar —sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca—, creo que tenemos que charlar de nosotras ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si —hizo una ligera pausa mientras su cabeza se inundaba con miles de preguntas—. Yo había venido para explicarte lo que pasó con Ginger, no sabía que se había vuelto viral el beso que nos dimos ayer por la noche y yo pensé que tu...

Korra la calló tocando los labios palidos con su dedo.

—Shh, no quiero que me des explicaciones, Asami —le sonrió—, tú eres totalmente libre de hacer lo que tú quieras, no te voy a restringir nada, de eso quería hablarte.

Asami no entendió nada de lo que decía la morena. « _¿No está enojada conmigo_ »

—No te estoy entendiendo Korra —su cara era totalmente de confusión.

—Asami, te voy a hablar de como pienso con estas cosas, así tu me dirás también lo que piensas y ya no habrán confusionea —habló de manera seria.

—Esta bien —tuvo miedo de lo que podía decirle la morena.

Se encontraban en la enorme sala, Asami había pedido a Korra que si podía enselarle como tocaba ese bajo. Era uno de sus sueños literalmente hablando y la bajista había accedido sin dudarlo.

La ojiverde estaba emocionada ya que solo había escuchado a la sureña tocar el bajo cuando estaba en su ático y también cuando veía sus videos en internet, pero apostaba que sería genial verla en vivo y directo. Se acomodó en el enorme sillon y veía atentamente a Korra que conectaba el bajo y se sentaba al otro extremo.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —sonrió grandemente.

« _Oh en verdad esto está pasando_ »

Empezó a acariciar esas cuerdas y pensaba es que rayos tocar y se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Te gusta el rock, Asami? —ya estaba pensando en que tocar si decía que si.

—Pues no mucho —vió como los azules se entristecían—, pero puedes tocar lo que mas te guste.

La castaña asintió y empezó a tocar el hermoso bajo. Sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y los sonidos que sacaban estas al ser entonadas llenaban su corazón de alegría. Amaba tocar bajo, era una salida de la realidad que siempre encontraba al tocar las notas una y otra vez de este, era su pasión y enseñarselo a la chica de la que estaba enamorada era aún mejor. No podía estar más plena y feliz por eso.

La ojiverde escuchó como se iba formando la canción que obviamente no habia escuchado, pero lo que más le gustó fue escuchar a la morena cantar en voz baja algunas partes de esta. No era conocedora de las bandas favoritas de ella, pero podía ver lo que significaba para la sureña tocar el instrumento. Se sentía el amor que le dedicaba a cada nota, a cada toque, a cada cuerda que hacia sonar con sus dedos, índice y medio.

—Hay maneras de tocar el bajo ¿sabes? —dijo mientras tomaba su celular y lo conectaba a la bocina—, te voy a mostrar mis favoritas —guiñó el ojo mientras empezaba a sonar la canción.

Empezó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas mientras la ojiverde veía admirada todo lo que hacía. Sentía raro que la viera de esa manera, como de admiración. Usualmente recibía halagos de chicas lindas, pero no de chicas tan hermosas como Asami y mucho menos verla de esa manera, ni en sus sueños más locos pasaría lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Puedo probar? —vió el bajo como una niña que pise un chocolate a su madre.

—Claro —le dió el instrumento a la modelo mientras sentía la ausencia de su bebé—. Nadie lo ha tocado así qué eres la primera.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos eran como platos mientras su corazón se aceleraba por el honor.

—Asi es, así que tratalo con cuidado por que es mi bebé —sentenció.

—Esta bien maestra —dijo mientras intentaba presionar las cuerdas— son muy duras —alegó.

—Claro que son duras, no son de algodón —se rio de su chiste—, a ver te ayudo.

Pasó al lado izquierdo de la sureña para ayuda con las cuerdas, pero obviamente no lo hacía bien.

« _Hora de coquetear»_ —dijo su inconsciente.

Se puso de pie y separando las piernas de Korra con sus pies abrió paso a sus glúteos que se dirigían hacia la bajista

—Listo, más cómodo —sonrió mientras sentía cómo la respiración de la morena rondaba por su nuca.

—Que buena idea Asami —ronroneó en el oído de la de tez nívea.

—¿Me enseñarás? —cambió el tema.

—Si —tomó la mano delgada y suave de la actriz y presionó los dedos contra las cuerdas —. Presiona con fuerza estás cuerdas y luego acaricia con estos dos dedos las cuerdas a modo de formar un sonido —explicó mientras escuchaba los sonidos que emitía la chica con olor a jazmín.

Luego de un rato intentando lo que la sureña le decia...

—No sé como lo haces parecer tan fácil —admitió mientras se daba por vencida.

—Creo que primero tiene que llamarte bastante la atención —recorrió sus manos en la cintura de su acompañante y poco a poco la pegó hacía ella.

—¿Y si realmente lo que quiero es tocar a una persona? —se pegó más a la morena mientras giraba su rostro para chocar con los ojos azules que la veían con deseo.

—Entonces haz lo que desees Asami —retiró el bajo de las manos de la modelo dejándolo a un lado del sofá y luego prosiguió a recibir las caricias de la ojiverde.

—Gracias ingeniera —ronroneó en el oído moreno mientras pegaba más su espalda a los senos de la sureña.

La ojiazul se estremeció al escuchar la voz que sonaba tan sexy de la chica que tenía sobre ella y reaccionó abrazándola para pegarla más a ella.

Asami hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y besaba apasionadamente la morena, sintió como unas manos traviesas se colaban bajo su blusa y la acariciaban lentamente cosa que la excitó de gran manera.

Lentamente subió sus manos acariciando la suave piel de la de tez lechosa hasta llegar a la orilla del sostén de esta.

—Quitalo —ordenó mientras se agachaba un poco.

Korra quitó la blusa lentamente mientras veía la escultural espalda blanca de su compañía, quitó el sostén y sin el mayor esfuerzo levantó a la modelo y la acostó boca abajo en el sillón.

La chica iba a protestar cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre ella y los labios que la tenían loca chocaban contra su espalda. Las manos fuertes de la bajista la tocaban lentamente hasta toparse con los dos montes tan bien formados y los apretó a modo de hacer gemir a la chica nívea.

—Me encantas Asami —dijo mientras dejaba un camino de besos húmedos desde la nuca hasta la curva de la cintura de la actriz—. Tu cuerpo es tan perfecto.

—Mmh... Korra... —susurró mientras disfrutaba del tacto de esas manos tan fuertes.

Tiró de la chica hasta alzar su trasero y rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón para empezar a quitarlo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al saber lo que Korra iba a hacer y pensó si dejarla o no, pero sus pensamientos se suicidaron al sentir que ya solo estaba con sus pantaletas.

—Korra por favor... —suplicó.

Esa era una señal que la morena tenia que atender rápidamente, así que comenzó con su labor. Hizo que la pelinegra alzara aún más si trasero mientras su cabeza estaba sobre el sillón, lentamente pasó sus dedos sobre el centro que ya estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, removió un poco la tela que cubría el sexo de la chica y lentamente pasó su dos de sus dedos sobre los labios hinchados, rozandolos ligeramente. Escuchó los gemidos ahogados de la chica que tenía esa pose que la excitaba mucho y supo que no quería hacer tanto ruido, así que separó un poco los labios que se encontraban bastante mojados y se excitó al ver a Asami tan sumisa con ella. Lentamente pasó sus dedos de arriba a bajo para hacer rogar a la ojiverde.

Asami ya no aguantaba, quería gritarle a Korra que la hiciera suya de una vez, que tomara todo de ella, pero que ya no la hiciera sufrir, pero no quería que la viera de esa manera.

—Korra... mmh... por ahhh.. por favor —suplicó una vez más.

—Por favor ¿qué? —detuvo la caricia mientras esperaba escuchar lo que Asami tenía que decirle.

—Por favor Korra —movió su trasero para encontrar los dedos de la morena, pero fue en vano—, por favor penetrame —dijo finalmente.

Esa petición estremeció a la sureña y rápidamente se deshizo de toda su ropa y de lo que le quedaba a la ojiverde y lentamente dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada del sexo dd la chica esperando una respuesta positiva de que podía ingresar a lo que obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente con un ligero empujón hacía su dedo, el que ingresó lentamente a la cavidad caliente y humeda.

Los pequeños gemidos no se hicieron esperar, sentir que era penetrada por la chica de sus sueños la llenaba aún más de placer, sentía como el dedo moreno salía y entraba de manera lenta y deliciosa.

—Ahhh... Mmh Korraaa... —gimió mientras balanceaba sus caderas para apresurar la fricción—, más rápido por favor.

—¿Te gusta esto? —otro dedo fué ingresado a la vagina de la joven Sato para explorar el interior.

—Ahhh siiii —gritaba de placer—, más rápido Korra por favor.

—Grita mi nombre —paró en seco mientras esperaba.

—¡¡Más rápido Korra por favor!! —gritó y enseguida ambos dedos entraban y salían de su sexo dejando como recompensa un líquido de excitación que salía sin querer de su interior.

Estaba cerca del climax y quería que la chica se viniera para ella de forma triunfal, así que aumentó la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían, tocando estratégicamente ese punto G que había estado estimulando desde hace un rato. Sintió como sus dedos eran apricionados por las paredes humedas y calientes del interior de la chica y supo que su labor había terminado para ese momento, ya que quería seguir disfrutando de los deliciosos gemidos que le regalaba esa modelo tan hermosa y sexy. La idea de hacer suya a dicha mujer la excitaba aún más ya que era una dicha muy grande.

La pelinegra de desplomó sobre el sillon, su respiración era rápida y el sudor de su cuerpo daba aviso de lo fuerte que había sido ese orgasmo, nunca antes la había hecho venirse tan rápido como esa morena. Trataba de tranquilizar su corazón mientras sentía como unos labios la besaban en toda su espalda.

—¿Aún quieres continúar? —preguntó cerca del oído de su amante.

—Si —suplicó en un hilo mientras intentaba voltearse, acto que fué frenado por la chica que estana sobre ella.

—No —dijo de manera juguetona—, te vas a venir muchas veces para mi sin ver mi cara —lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la tez lechosa.

—Korra... —sintió electricidad que bajaba en toda su columna vertebral, quería que la morena le brindará más placer y eso de no verla la estaba volviendo loca, pero aceptó el trato.

Una vez más sintió cómo la morena alzaba su trasero, pero esta vez hizo que ella se recostara un poco en el brazo del sillón y separó un poco sus piernas, quería ser sorprendida por la mente activa de la ingeniera así que sólo hizo caso a lo que esta le indicaba.

Korra se posó sobre la jóven que quería complacer al máximo con su mano izquierda acariciaba los senos de la chica mientras que con la derecha daba pequeños masajes en los labios humedos, escuchaba atenta a los suspiros y gemidos que provocaba en la ojiverde. Nuevamente adentro sus dedos lentamente a la cavidad caliente y mojada y de manera lenta los movía en círculos, sintiendo la textura de ese lugar. Sintió como la cabeza de su amante se hacía para atras hasta quedar en su hombro mientras gemía fuertemente ante los movimientos de los dedos de la bajista.

—Ahhh... ahhh ahhh Korra —gritaba fuertemente su nombre una y otra vez— ahh que delicioso amor, más rápido.

La chica atendió lo que se le pedía de forma inmediata, movía sus dedos dentro del interior de la pelinegra frenéticamente mientras sentía la agitación de la respiración de la chica que estaba poseyendo, su cabeza hacía atras le daba una ligera vista de su rostro en dónde pudo observar que esta mordía su labio inferior, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y tenía el ceño fruncido, gotas de sudor bajaban desde su sien que recorrían su rostro hasta llegar al delicioso cuello que moría por devorar. Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos que entraban y salían de la modelo, quería hacerla llegar una y otra vez al orgasmo, su monte chocaba con las nalgas ahora rojas de la excitación de Asami, quien se balanceaba para recibir con más fuerza a la sureña.

Cuando supo que está llegaría al clímax rápidamente bajó de la espalda de la sexy modelo y abrió aún más las piernas de la chica para darle paso a su boca. Asami al sentir la lengua de Korra juguetear con sus labios y entrada no pudo contener tan esperado orgasmo. Sus gritos resonaron más en la solitaria sala y nuevamente cayó rendida sólo que esta vez era sobre su chica.

Luego de un rato se acostó sobre la morena y besando suavemente sus labios sintió su esencia.

—Te amo —escuchó decir.

Abrió sus ojos como platos ante tal confesión. Lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron sobre las mejillas morenas y sonrojadas.

—Te amo Korra —correspondió al sentimientos que había brotado desde hace ya un tiempo por la ingeniera.

/~/

Y hasta acá llegó este capítulo espero les allá gustado mucho y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo con esta historia.

Les recomiendo leer mi otro fic llamado « ** _No te alejes más»_**

 **Respondo comentarios:**

 **Lori0108:** Y se pone mucho mejor 7v7 espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Maria Sato:** Hola, espero te guste este capítulo que estés bien.

 **Lobofeo2234:** Y se pone aún mejor 7v7.

 **Haru.rocha:** Acá está la actualización \:3/ después de un mes jaja, espero te guste este capítulo


	19. Capítulo 19

Hola chicos, antes de empezar quería hacer un espacio para fijar las apariencias de algunos personajes de este fic ya que siempre me los imagino así y quiero que ustedes también lo hagan.

 **Korra** : Mide 1.70m, cabello largo abajo de la cintura aunque la mayoría de las veces tiene una cola alta, siempre carga un anillo en su anular derecho de su graduación de primaria, le hace falta un año para graduarse de ingeniería civil. Tiene 21 años de edad, tiene gustos por mujeres y hombres y le encanta tomar cursos de lo que sea que se le ocurra con tal de aprender algo nuevo, es seria y calmada aunque depende en que situación se encuentre.

 **Bolín** : Mide 1.85, cabello algo largo aunque siempre se hace una coleta y tiene barba, tatuajes en los brazos, pero solo los enseña en el gimnasio, es muy atlético, es un ingeniero civil y se dedica a dirigir la empresa de su padre cuando esté no está. Tiene 23 años de edad, es algo serio cuando no está con su mejor amiga Korra y no es enamoradizo.

 **Asami** : Mide 1.80m, cabello largo abajo de la cintura, tiene varios tatuajes pequeños en su cuerpo, es la modelo más cotizada de la industria, actúal y canta, aunque no es su fuente de ingresos. Tiene 23 años de edad, su vida es algo alocada, siempre esta en fiestas, su vida privada es bastante privada en la mayoría de los casos, no le agradan los paparazzi, tiene muchos amigos en la industria, gusta de ambos sexos y es muy inteligente.

 **Azula** : Mide 1.72m, tiene el cabello largo y siempre se lo cambia de colores, es bastante natural con respecto al maquillaje, usa lentes para leer y esta graduada de licenciada en comunicaciones, tiene 20 años de edad y además es muy inteligente sabe tres idiomas y le encanta viajar. Es muy cercana a Korra y siempre está ahí para apoyarla, sus gustos es para ambos sexos y no tiende a estar en relaciones serias.

~Al descubierto~

Era lunes por la mañana y se supone que una morena muy atlética debería de estar corriendo a esas horas, pero estaba muy agotada así que prefirió quedarse en su cama en compañía de una hermosa chica de cabellos negros.

—Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes —susurró mientras acariciaba el hombro achocolatado que estaba desnudo—, te amo.

Esas ligeras caricias despertaron a la morena que abría lentamente sus ojos somnolientos. Una sonrisa se dibujo enos labios gruesos al ver a la morena tan tierna.

—Buenos días Korra —regalo una sonrisa tierna—, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Mmm buenos días Asami —giró su cuerpo mientras bostezaba—, muy bien ahora que te veo y tú ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Yo muy bien también —se acercó a la sureña y besó la mejilla de esta—, más porque estás conmigo.

Las mejillas achocolatadas se encendieron violentamente ante lo escuchado.

—Eres tan dulce mi modelo —tomó a la chica por el cuello y la acercó a ella para plantar un pequeño beso en los pálidos labios—, te amo.

—Te amo Korra...

Tomaron el baño juntas, no muy largo ya que tenían limitado el tiempo, pero no tanto como para no darse unos pequeños besos. Cuando llegaron al comedor sus desayunos ya estaban servidos, se pusieron manos a la obra. Korra tenía una reunión por la mañana con nada más y nada menos que el padre de Asami, el cual quería ver como iba la construcción de su edificio.

La morena se despidió de la modelo con un abrazo y un largo beso. Tomó su lonchera y su celular y salió hacía el elevador. El corazón de la modelo bailaba de la alegría, se sentía tan plena al amanecer así y despedirse así.

«Se supone que soy como la esposa que se queda en casa»

Sonrió ante lo imaginado y se dirigió a la habitación de la cual era fan y tomó sus cosas. Iría a su ático a ponerse ropa formal para acompañar a sus padres a la reunión en donde vería a su amada.

—¿Y cómo te fue con la señorita Sato? —codeó a la morena mientras entraban a la oficina para recoger unos planos.

—Ya cállate tonto —rodó sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo, la hacía pensar que su amigo Bolín era como tener cuatro paparazzi encima todo el tiempo.

—Vamos Korra no seas mala —insistía—, acaso ¿ya son pareja?

El sonrojo de sus mejillas no se hizo esperar y eso daba como ganador al ojiverde. Tomaron el porta planos llamaron a Suki para que se fuera con ellos y ya listos partieron hacia la construcción de Hiroshi.

Había algo de tráfico típico de todas las mañanas, pero iban a buena hora, hablaban de quien debería de explicar los avances del edificio y todos concluyeron que la ingeniera sería la más indicada ya que sabían que a Hiroshi le caía súper bien y aprovechaban para molestarla con él.

La familia Sato disfrutaba de un café en la enorme sala de la mansión. Habían quedado en irse los tres juntos a la construcción para que no hubiese atrasos. Iban con ropa cómoda ya que era seguro que si iban con ropa muy formal se llenaría de polvo y nadie quería eso.

Ya estaban trabajando todos los obreros en la construcción, iban y venían de un lugar a otro y saludaban al unísono los pequeños grupos que se encontraban con los jóvenes ingenieros. Todos los trabajadores querían a los dos jóvenes ya que sabían que eran bastante humanos con ellos, eso sí, no se les podía defraudar ya que eran muy enojados, más el joven Von Kleist el cual había sacado ese lado de sus queridos padres, cuando algo no salía como el esperaba explotaba, pero por suerte estaba Korra, la cual lo calmaba y siempre pensaba de manera fría y calculadora, arreglando todo con excelentes ideas. Con la llegada de ella a la empresa cambiaron muchas cosas, ya no se le veía al ingeniero mayor, San, ya que había decidido dejar en las manos de su hijo la mayoría de la empresa, él se encargaba de cosas más prácticas, que no conllevarán mucho el enojarse.

Korra hablaba con Bolín acerca de todos los avances que habían hecho y Suki escribía el mismo para pasarlo en limpio y agregarlo a la carpeta de informes de la construcción. Todos trabajaban como una máquina bien aceitada y eso les encantaba, los tres sabían que hacer y hasta donde podían llegar, se habían acostumbrado tanto a trabajar juntos que con solo una mirada podían entenderse perfectamente, más que colegas de trabajo eran muy amigos los tres.

Ya estaban en el enorme terreno en donde la polvazón no se hizo esperar, no se escuchaban entre ellos al hablar debido al ruido de toda la maquinaria, sin demorar aparecieron dos jóvenes que llevaban unas cosas en sus manos. Los nervios aparecieron en la ojiverde al ver de quien se trataba, su estómago cosquilleaba y su respiración era acelerada. Era demás decir que tenía miedo, miedo que sus papas leyeran en ellas dos que habían estado juntas, pero dejó de pensar cuando las dos chicas se encontraban frente a ellas.

—Buenos días familia Sato —extendió el equipo de protección que llevaba en sus manos junto con Suki.

—Buenos días ingeniera, señorita Suki —dijo el patriarca mientras se colocaba el casco y los lentes.

Saludaron a Korra y a la asistente de esta amablemente y ahora era el turno de Asami de saludar.

—Te ves hermosa con botas Asami —dijo en un susurro y espero a ver las encendidas mejillas de la chica que la tenía en su mente desde que sus despidió de ella desde esa mañana.

—¿Me ayudas con el casco? —agachó la mirada mientras extendía este.

—Claro —tomó el casco y lo colocó delicadamente en la cabeza de la modelo e inconscientemente suspiró el olor que su cabello despedía.

—Gracias ingeniera —regaló una sonrisa cálida.

El señor Sato vio como ambas se dirigían miradas y sintió alivio. Él y su esposa habían tenido varias conversaciones de las cuales siempre sacaban a la luz de lo bien que les caía la ingeniera y que sería excelente que ella se fijara en su hija o viceversa, querían a alguien con su hija que fuera estable y la joven Wolff era bastante prometedora, además de ser una persona responsable, trabajadora y habilidosa, sin duda alguna era algo que ambos querían, llegando a apostar sobre eso. La señora Sato apostó en que Korra sería la primera en fijarse en su amada hija ya que confiaba plenamente en la belleza de esta, por el contrario, el mayor de los Sato apostó en que su hija se fijaría primero en Korra ya que a ella le gustaban las chicas exóticas y la ingeniera era una de esas chicas.

Terminaron de colocarse la protección y unos audífonos de diadema que les dio Suki para que pudiesen escuchar todo lo que la joven morena tenía que explicarles y así es como comenzaron su recorrido por el enorme lugar.

Todas las dudas que tenía la familia Sato fue resuelta por Korra y Bolín que se unió a ellos a la mitad del recorrido, los señores más grandes quedaron encantados de cómo iba su nueva inversión y Asami estaba encantada de todo lo que Korra sabía, hablaba y se desenvolvía. No era la primera vez que ella veía a la morena hablar de construcciones, pero siempre se asombraba ya que era un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Luego del largo recorrido todos se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina de los jóvenes, en donde bebieron algo de café. Charlaron siempre de todos los avances de la construcción. Bolín y Suki dejaron a la sureña con los señores y estos aprovecharon para cambiar las preguntas laborales a personales.

—Dime Korra ¿hay alguien en tu vida en estos momentos —dijo refiriéndose a una pareja.

Asami abrió los ojos como platos por el descaro de su padre.

—¡¡¡Papá!!! —llamó su atención.

—No tenga pena señorita Sato —le sonrió mientras su mirada se fijaba en el señor Hiroshi—. Por el momento no, creo que mi falta de tiempo no me ha dejado fijarme en nadie.

—Pero eres una chica muy linda Korra, además de respetable.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!! —dijo entre dientes.

—Muchas gracias señora Sato, pero como le digo mi falta de tiempo no me deja, además no es como que busque a alguien. Pienso que solo llegará a mí —alzó sus hombros

—¿Y estas preparada para ese tipo de relación? —interrogó nuevamente.

Asami quería que la tierra la tragara de una vez, pero también quería saber las respuestas de la sureña.

—Para serles sincera —sonrió—, no sé. Creo que nadie está preparado para el amor.

Hiroshi escuchó lo que quería oír y pasó al siguiente plan.

—Ingeniera si la invitamos a una fiesta que hacemos cada año ¿iría? —preguntó con cierta inseguridad si a Korra le interesarían.

La morena se atragantó con el café que aun estaba en su taza y abrió sus ojos.

—Emm... ¿de trata la fiesta? —se aventuró a cuestionar ya que si decía que solo por pasar el rato declinaría la invitación.

—Es una fiesta de antifaces —respondió la señora Sato—, gente muy importante asistirá —hizo énfasis eso último.

La cara de Korra no convencía al patriarca, el cuál quería que esta asistiera sí o sí a la fiesta.

—Sería bueno que se diera conocer en esos ambientes ingeniera, llegan personas muy importantes los cuáles podrían interesarse en su don para la construcción —dijo en tono de consejo—, además puede invitar al joven Von Kleist.

La mente de Korra daba vueltas, pero en algo tenía razón Hiroshi, era una invitación que podría convenirle a ella y con eso a la empresa. Sabía que tenía que involucrarse más en ese tipo de reuniones de ricos, pero con solo pensarlo le daba pereza.

—Ya que insisten —hizo una pequeña reverencia—, esperaré la invitación señores Sato.

—Excelente hija, esperamos que puedas ir de verdad —extendió su mano hacía la morena—, estaremos encantados de tenerte de invitada.

La joven modelo no podía descifrar lo que sus padres querían de Korra, solo pudo observar como los dos envolvían a la bajista, pero no todo era malo ya que sería una oportunidad más para convivir en un nuevo ambiente con ella.

Charlaron acerca de otras cosas, Korra les contó de cómo retomaría la carrera que había dejado pendiente por temas del trabajo. Los señores Sato se sintieron felices por ella de todo corazón, ya que se le notaba que amaba lo que hacía y era muy buena ejerciendo ese campo. Ya se habían despedido de la ojiazul y solo esperaban que su hija subiera al automóvil, pero notaron que se había quedado hablando un poco más con ella.

—¿Crees que la este invitando a salir? —habló Yasuko.

—No lo sé, pero si es así creo que ya podemos irnos un poco más felices —sonrió.

—Asami espera —tocó su codo.

—Dime Korra —volteó su mirada hacía una ruborizada morena.

—Pues... Me preguntaba si tú —hizo una pequeña pausa—, ¿quieres salir a almorzar conmigo esta tarde?

—Korra —sonrió ante la invitación y su corazón latía con fuerza—, me encantaría ¿pasarías por mi?

—Si si paso por ti —dijo rápidamente—, ¿a la una estaría bien?

—Estaría perfecto —regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la sureña.

—Perfecto y gracias señorita Sato —hizo una de sus reverencias exageradas.

Asami no contuvo la risa por las ocurrencias de Korra y se acercó a ella para despedirse.

—Que tengas una increíble tarde Korra —susurró a su oído y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—También tú Asami, que tengas excelente día —la tomó por la cintura y besó su mejilla.

En ese pequeño abrazo ambas sintieron miles de emociones, su peso ya no estaba y solo quedaba el pequeño amor que florecía dentro de ellas. Se amaban y no tenían dudas sobre ello.

La modelo subió al automóvil y empezó a maniobrar el volante para retirarse del aparcamiento. La familia vió a la ingeniera despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa y se alejaron de la construcción.

—¿De qué hablaron tú y la ingeniera Asami? —interrogó la madre.

—Ah pues... —lo pensó y lo pensó mucho, sabía que sus padres algo querían con Korra y quería averiguarlo—, me invitó a almorzar esta tarde.

Los padres de Asami compartieron miradas cómplices y celebraban en su interior.

—¿Y qué le dijiste tú? —preguntó de lo mas sereno.

—Que estaba bien y pasará por mí a la una —respondió más tranquila.

La señora Yasuko celebraba nuevamente en su interior el primer paso de la ingeniera hacia su pequeña Asami, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a la belleza de su hija y una vez más lo había comprobado. Por el contrario Hiroshi se preguntaba si Korra sólo había sido cortés o realmente estaba interesada en su pequeña.

—Me alegro mucho hija —dijeron al unísono.

—Se ve que es buena persona —dijo su padre.

—Y es muy trabajadora, eso es bueno —respondió la madre.

—Y muy inteligente también —halagó el señor Sato—, habla cuatro idiomas ¿se imaginan eso?

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como pelotas y sintió que eso era muy exagerado, quizá su papá estaba diciéndolo solo para halagar a Korra.

—No te creo —respondió con algo de duda.

—Pues creeme Asami, el mismísimo San me lo dijo, la chica mantiene una vida ocupada para superarse siempre.

—¿La has visto hablar otros idiomas acaso? —preguntó.

—Pues la he escuchado hablar en francés con el señor Nicolás y en inglés con el hijo de San.

—Ya son tres idiomas —dijo impresionada por la bajista.

—No tengo idea que otro idioma hablará, pero son cuatro según San.

—Que espectacular, la niña es muy productiva, con razón San la adora como si fuera su hija.

Asami desconocía totalmente la relación de Korra y el padre de Bolín, era algo nuevo para ella escuchar los halagos que le hacían a la morena y se sintió orgullosa. Sin duda alguna era impresionante que todas esas cualidades estubieran en una sola persona y lo mejor de todo era que le había tocado a ella conocerla. Sonrió durante todo el trayecto que los dirigía a la casa de sus padres.

Llegó hacía dónde estaban sus amigos y estos la vieron con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Cómo te fue con los señores? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues muy bien, hablamos de todo un poco —pensó si decirle o no, pero optó por lo primero—. Sabes Bolín, Hiroshi nos invitó a ti y a mi a una fiesta que hacen ellos anualmente en su casa e insistió que tenía que ir.

—¿Es en serio?

—Si, por qué bromearía con algo así.

—Korra, eso es grandioso —sonrió grandemente—. Es una de las fiestas más esperadas de la cuidad y solo gente importante estará ahí ¿y sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

—¿Alcohol caro?

—Alcohol caro y mucha gente interesada en trabajar con nosotros —tocó el hombro de su amiga para llevársela a dar una vuelta para charlar y supervisar—. Es una fiesta de negocios con algo de diversión, lo hacen para hacer publicidad a sus hoteles lujosos y para ayudar a sus socios con sus negocios.

Korra no podía creerlo y eso que casi rechaza la invitación. Si era así de grande tenía que aprovechar al máximo esa nueva oportunidad, San se lo agradecería mucho y los socios de la compañía también.

Aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un poco más a su estilo, no tan glamuroso, pero no tan fachuda. Se colocó brillo labial rojo y echó Chanel número cinco sobre sus muñecas y cuello, tomó su bolso y se dirigió al sótano donde estaba esperándola su cita de esa tarde.

Tocó el vidrio del automóvil en donde estaba la morena y está rápidamente bajó del automóvil.

—Hola Asami —la abrazó y besó su mejilla—, te ves preciosa.

—Hola Korra —devolvió el abrazó y el beso— muchas gracias.

—¿Lista para comer? —se dirigieron a la puerta del copiloto y esta amablemente la abrió para la modelo.

—Más que lista —entró al automóvil.

—Bien entonces caminos.

Se inclinó para besar los labios rojos de su cita y está correspondió gustosamente. Los roces de ambos labios se hacían cada vez más intensos, la cavidad de la más alta dió paso a la lengua juguetona de la morena quién al tener el paso libre aprovechó a poseer a la de tez nívea. Las manos de la modelo estaban entre el cabello suelto de Korra y las manos de la morena estaban sobre el sillón que la sostenían. Esos besos llenos de pasión hacían latir el corazón de ambas al mil por uno y rápidamente sus pulmones pidieron algo de libertad para poder respirar.

Al instante de separarse un poco se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y ambas se ruborizaron grandemente.

—Bueno, vámonos —dijo la morena rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo y cerró la puerta de su copiloto.

Asami automáticamente mordió su labio inferior y soltó un suspiro, se sentía como toda una quinceañera que se enamoraba por primera vez.

Salieron de los aparcamientos del edificio y se dirigían al restaurante al que Korra había pensado bien llevar a la modelo, mientras que esperaban a que todo el tráfico de medio día las dejará pasar, sus cabezas eran un mar de preguntas sin respuesta acerca de todo lo que sentían cuando estaban juntas, se sonreían mutuamente cuando sus miradas chocaban. Asami veía cómo Korra era tan concentrada para manejar, ya la había visto manejar en otras ocasiones y notó que cuándo esta manejaba, no usaba su teléfono y usaba siempre el cinturón, aunque no fuese muy lejos.

« _Por lo menos es responsable»_

Aparcaron el automóvil y Korra se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a la modelo la cual le parecía un acto muy amable departe de la ingeniera.

Ya sentadas en su lugar correspondiente esperaban el almuerzo.

—Tus ojos se ven más claros Korra—rompió el silencio.

—¿En serio? —la vio con una sonrisa tímida pintada en sus labios.

—Si, son como celestes... —tocó ligeramente la mano de la morena—, celestes hermosos.

—Gracias —se sonrojó ligeramente—. ¿Asami? —la llamó.

—Dime —acariciaba la mano dulcemente.

—¿Por qué tus padres me preguntaron tantas cosas?

La ojiverde se atragantó por la pregunta y rápidamente bebió algo de agua.

—No lo sé —limpió unas lágrimas de sus ojos—. Supongo que solo querían saber ¿no?.

—¿Tú crees que quieran que salga contigo? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Pero ya sales conmigo —dijo.

—Pero ellos no saben —respondió.

—¿Y quieres qué sepan? —interrogó.

—Para serte lo más sincera no me importa —dijo amablemente—, soy bastante discreta si quieres que sea discreta.

—¿Piensas que quiero mantenerte oculta?

—No, no pienso eso —tomó la mano nívea—, solo pienso que será como tu quieras.

—¿Por qué sólo tengo que decidir yo? —sintió un poco de molestia.

—Asami toma esto que te diré de buena manera —pidió con tono amable—. Yo estoy dispuesta a ser vista contigo si así lo deseas o a vernos en donde tu quieras si no quieres que me vean contigo, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Pero lo dices como si me avergonzará de ti... —apartó la vista.

—No Asami, no pienses eso —insistió en que le entendiese—, lo digo para que tú no te preocupes no quiero que pienses que me molesta ser discreta porque no lo es, yo simplemente quiero estar contigo —sonrió dulcemente—, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, pero es algo que tenemos que hablar muy bien.

—¿Te preocupa tu privacidad? —analizó todo.

—Un poco —confesó—, no es por mi si es lo que piensas.

El mesero llegó con la comida de ambas y empezaron a comer.

—¿Y por quién es? —insistió en obtener toda la respuesta.

—Sabes hace unos meses me hice socia de la empresa del señor Von Kleist y soy la cara de una de las empresas así que muchas miradas están sobre mi, quizá no es así muy como tu mundo, pero me mantengo alejada de los escándalos.

Su mente entendió del porque de la preocupación de sus ojos y supo de lo que Korra hablaba. Ella vivía de los escándalos ya que le hacían fama y la ingeniera no podía estar envuelta en esos escándalos ya que le afectarían y no solo a ella sino que a la familia que dependía de ella. Lo había hablado con Bolín una vez, de lo delicada que era la privacidad de la morena y de cómo el trabajo de ella ayudaba a su familia en su tierra natal. Le sorprendió que al fin lo escuchara de la morena y lo entendió todo.

—Oh entiendo —sonrió por la sinceridad de la morena—, creo que tenemos que charlarlo más detenidamente, por que para serte sincera, no quiero ocultarte por siempre.

El corazón de la morena se aceleró al mil por uno ante esas palabras y supo que todo estaría bien.

Korra pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al automóvil dónde hizo el ritual de siempre y se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo ahorita? —tenía planes en mente si decía que no.

—Pues tengo que regresar a la construcción ¿por qué?

—Pues qué tal si te quedas el resto de la tarde en mi apartamento —invitó de forma seductora.

—Asami, eres muy linda —acarició la rodilla de esta—, pero tengo que trabajar.

—¿Puedes salir más temprano entonces? —sugirió.

—Emm nop, tampoco —alzó los hombros—, salgo a las cinco.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del edificio donde ambas vivían y se detuvieron.

—¿Puedes salir antes amor? —quitó su cinturón y se sentó sobre las piernas de la sureña.

—Amor lo siento no puedo —dijo en voz baja—, pero puedo venir rápido cuando salga del trabajo— susurró sobre su cuello mientras depositaba un beso.

—Ahhh —gimió en voz baja—, ¿llegas al ático entonces?

—Si Asami —besó el lóbulo de su oído—, yo llego lo más rápido que pueda.

La modelo asintió mientras besaba apasionadamente a la morena mientras que esta acariciaba su cintura y espalda de manera que la hacía estremecerse. Gemidos ahogados se escuchaban de las dos gargantas y el sudor de sus frentes empezó a aparecer.

El olor que emanaba la sensualidad de Asami hacía a Korra enloquecer, en su vida nunca imaginó poder poseer a la modelo, pero ahí estaba compartiendo besos y caricias junto a ella. Sintieron que ya había sido demasiado y pararon para tomar un poco de aire.

—Creo que tiene que ir a trabajar ingeniera —dijo de manera sexy.

—Creo que sí señorita Sato —besó sus labios—, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu apartamento?

—Sería una muy mala idea, porque no podría dejarte ir.

—Tienes razón —abrazo a la chica que aún tenía sobre sus piernas y regaló otro beso en los labios.

—Entonces me despido —besó ligeramente los labios de la morena y se pasó al lado del copiloto.

—Te aviso cuando salga de la oficina —se bajó del automóvil—, me iré en la moto para venir más rápido.

—Okay, yo te espero —se dirigió a ella y la abrazó para luego irse al elevador—. Piensa en mi, te amo.

—Claro que pensaré en ti, te amo.

Hizo su verbo y se dirigió al lugar de la construcción a toda prisa. Llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, pero ni Suki ni Bolín se dieron cuenta porque no habían llegado, así que le restó importancia y se puso manos a la obra.

Dejó caer su delicado cuerpo a su cama y un suspiro se escuchó en el silencio. En su mente pasaban escenas donde obviamente había una protagonista morena de mirada azulina que la tenía muy enamorada. Sus sentimientos habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados al aclarar todo lo que sentía, sentía cosas que nunca antes se había sentido.

« _¿Qué me hiciste Korra para estar tan enamorada de ti?»_ —dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con sus dedos.

Despues de pensar un buen rato en la sureña se le ocurrió sorprenderla cuando llegara a su ático y se dirigió a su closet.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó ante lo que había encontrado.

 _«Trabajar de modelo de lencería por fin rinde frutos»_

Se dirigió al tocador en donde se probaría un baby doll. Le tallaba perfectamente su fino cuerpo, era de una pieza roja de encaje que se abría desde sus senos hasta el comienzo de su monte, descubierto de los lados, lo único que unía la parte delantera de la trasera eran dos tiras horizontales que se extendían a sus costados. Mordió su labio inferior al ver lo sexy que le quedaba y solo de imaginar la cara que pondría la sureña al verla la emocionaba aún más.

—Que tengan linda tarde jóvenes —se despidió apresuradamente.

—¿No irás al gimnasio Korra? —gritó a su amiga.

—Quizá no Bolín, estaré ocupada.

—Esta bien cuidate, te veo mas tarde.

~Ya estoy saliendo del trabajo —Korra

Guardó su celular y emprendió el viaje para el ático de la chica que había estado en su mente todo la tarde.

 _"Una hora antes"_

¿Tan urgente era que viniera? —rodó sus ojos al ver a Lin.

—Así es, así que calla y camina —apresuró el paso—. Este director quiere darte un papel protagónico en su siguiente película, pero quiere que hagas una pequeña audición para estar seguro.

Suspiró ante la información que le estaba dando Lin. Era importante ya que de esa forma obtenía sus ingresos y podía darse el estilo de vida que hasta hoy llevaba, pero su mente estaba puesta en llegar a tiempo a su ático.

Luego de esperar al director que estaba retrasado, hablaron un poco acerca del papel y estaba a punto de hacer la audición cuando a su celular entró un mensaje, el cual solo pudo ver que era de Korra, pero no podía leer porque estaba ocupada.

Estuvo sentada más de una media hora en la puerta del ático de la joven actriz en donde esperó pacientemente hasta que supo que no tendría respuesta de parte de ella, ni por mensaje ni por la puerta. Se levantó para irse a su apartamento y decidió ir al gimnasio.

Ya se había desocupado y pensaba irse lo más aprisa al edificio, pero cuando vió la pantalla de su celular se sintió frustrada. Ya eran las siete y media lo que significaba que Korra ya no la esperaba y vió los mensajes de esta.

~Ya estoy saliendo del trabajo.

~Ya aparque la moto, llego enseguida.

~¿Quieres algo de cenar?

~Ya estoy llegando al ático, puedes ir a abrir la puerta amor.

~Estoy tocando, pero al parecer no estas.

~Que pases una linda noche, te amo.

Una lágrima se derramó en su mejilla y se dispuso a ir al ático llena de frustración. Pensaba lo que le diría a Korra y justificar su ausencia, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

—Perdoname Korra —dijo en un hilo de voz...

/~/

 _Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leerlos y por todo el apoyo que me dan._

 _Pueden seguirme en Wattpad como Caaljois y les recomiendo mi otro fic_

 ** _NO TE ALEJES MÁS_**

 ** _RESPONDO COMENTARIOS:_**

 **María Sato:** Hola María gracias por leer el capítulo y espero que esté haya sido de tu agrado. Y el tratamiento de Korra estará descubriéndose más adelante wuajaja. Que estés bien, salu2

 **Lori0108 :** Hola, espero que también te guste este dos puntos tres.

 **TiaYuri230:** Oie cy khe zululenth0, espero que también te guste este capítulo 7v7 saludos y que estés bien.


	20. Capitulo 20 (09-20 12:32:12)

—Tengo que hablar contigo —se acercó al jóven.

—Vamos a mi oficina entonces —la acompañó hasta la pequeña pero acogedora oficina—. Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Voy a renunciar —soltó a quema ropa.

Los ojos verdes de Bolín se abrieron como platos por la enorme sorpresa que le acababa de dar su amiga.

—Es broma Bolín —se carcajeaba.

—Tonta —se tocaba su corazón—, ahora dime de verdad ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Aceptaré dar los cursos que me habías mencionado —sonrió ente lo dicho.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo entusiasmado.

—Sip, puedo empezar la otra semana, así que empieza a hacerle publicidad.

—Veremos cuántos se inscriben en esta semana y te aviso —estaba muy feliz de que su amiga le fuese a ayudar—, pero dime ¿por qué el cambio?

—Me parece —hizo una pausa—. Pues quiero ayudarte lo más que pueda antes de entrar a estudiar nuevamente, así que aprovéchame amigo.

—Esta bien y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo —le abrazó—, le diré a Nicky que haga los volantes.

—Esta bien amigo, yo iré a clases con Bumi —se fué al salón donde este de encontraba.

Estaba preocupada por Korra, pero no se atrevía a escribirle ya que tenía el teclado listo para escribir lo que su cerebro le ordenara a sus dedos, pero no se le ocurría nada y mucho menos se atrevía a llamarla. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que la vibración de su celular la sacó de ellos.

—Aló —dijo con miedo.

—Hola, Asami ¿cómo estás?—saludó con esa energía positiva.

—Muy bien y tú Bolín ¿cómo estás? —respondió.

—Yo perfectamente, te llamaba para preguntarte si aún estas interesada en las clases de defensa personal, ya que primeramente la próxima semana se iniciarán clases y esta semana seria para inscribirse —informó mientras revisaba unos diseños que había hecho su secretaria.

—Si, si estoy interesada —se puso unos zapatos cómodos—, ¿puedo llegar ahora para la inscripción?

—Si, puedes venir cuando gustes —sonrió.

—Entonces te veo dentro de un rato.

—Me parece, te espero acá.

Ambos cortaron la llamada y la modelo se dirigió al espejo para ver si iba arreglada, se echó loción, tomó la chaqueta que aún guardaba de la morena y se dirigió al gimnasio.

—Buenas noches Nicky ¿está Bolín?

—Buenas noches, él se encuentra ocupado en el salón de artes marciales, pero...

—Pero yo podría ayudarte hermosa —interrumpió un joven alto y delgado de ojos azules.

—¿Disculpa? —lo vió seria.

—No me he presentado soy Matías y soy el encargado del gimnasio junto con mi amigo Bolín —extendió su mano hacía la modelo.

—Deja de molestar a la chica Matías por favor —se escuchó la voz del ojiverde a lo lejos.

«Gracias al cielo»

Bolín ¿acaso no ves que estoy hablando con la señorita? —dijo con seriedad.

—Acosándome diría yo —corrigió al joven el cual le parecía ridículamente gracioso.

—Que mala eres —sonrió—, perdóname era broma todo ese teatro, pero aún así fue un gusto haber charlado un poco con usted y que disfrute su estancia en el gimnasio.

Se retiró del lugar y los tres que habían quedado ahí alzaron la ceja totalmente confundidos.

—Que alegre verte por acá Asami —le abrazó y besó su mejilla—, ¿ya te inscribiste?

—No, en eso estaba hasta que el muchacho me interrumpió —rodó sus ojos—. ¿Siempre es así?

—Él es Matías y es mi socio en el gimnasio y no, no es así sólo estaba de buen humor hoy —alzó los hombros—. ¿Nicky hiciste las listas?

—Acá están, ahorita estoy trabajando en los volantes —se los entregó al muchacho.

—Pero casi no se mantiene por acá ¿verdad? porque es la primera vez que lo veo.

—No, pero ahora lo verás más seguido ya que terminó los viajes que lo mantenían fuera de acá —avisó.

—Si se mantiene alejado de mi, todos estaremos bien —sonrió en forma de broma.

—Le diré que tienes un guardaespaldas muy malvado —se carcajeó—. Bien ahora llenemos esto.

Automáticamente pensó en una morena atlética de ojos azules y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero se desvaneció al pensar que había echado a perder esa cita que tenían esa noche.

—Ahora, sólo llena este papel con tus datos y sólo porque eres amiga de Korra y mía no te cobraré la inscripción —codeó a la ojiverde.

—Oye esa es una buena oferta que aceptaré sin dudarlo —abrazó el costado de su amigo.

Terminó de llenar el papel y se lo dió a la secretaria de Bolín junto con el pago del primer mes. Mientras que Bolín fue al salón a llamar a la nueva instructora de defensa personal para que le diera una pequeña charla a Asami y de paso que charlaran un poco, porque le encantaba ver a ese par juntas.

—Asami, tendremos que esperar a la instructora porque está algo ocupada, si quieres vamos a esperarla en el salón.

—Esta bien Bolín igual no tengo prisa —acompañó al chico mientras abrazaba su brazo.

Entraron al salón bromeado y ambos sonriendo, había una fila de estudiantes de Bumi dandoles la espalda mientras el explicaba unas técnicas del arte marcial. Los jóvenes ojiverdes se sentaron en las gradas mientras observaban lo que hacían los estudiantes.

—Debes sentirte orgulloso de este gimnasio ¿no es así? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si, en poco tiempo ha crecido y te debo mucho a ti Asami —le agradeció.

—No me debes nada Bolín eres mi amigo y sólo quiero ayudarte.

Bolín se refería a que la modelo había hecho varias publicaciones de ella en el gimnasio y eso ayudó a que varias personas llegaran a inscribirse, era una enorme publicidad la que le daba su amiga, distintos amigos de ella llegaban a ejercitarse a su gimnasio y eso creaba una buena fama para el lugar.

—¡¡¡Vamos Korra, estas muy lenta!!! —gritó Bumi.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la chica que peleaba con otra chica más alta y más musculosa que ella, apenas esquivaba todos los manotazos y patadas que esta le daba.

—¡¡¡Vamos Korra, estás muy distraída!!!

—¿Qué rayos tiene Korra? —comentó el pelinegro.

—Parece muy distraída —respondió.

Al fin la chica que quería golpear a la morena cumplió con su objetivo y un costal de huesos cayó en el tatami, dando por ganadora a la golpeadora.

—¡¡¡Mierda!!! —gritó la actriz tapándose la boca.

—Quizá así despiertes —regañó Bumi a Korra.

Bumi quien le había tomado mucho cariño a la sureña y se habían vuelto muy amigos, la presionaba mucho ya que había visto mucho potencial en ella, pero al faltar muchos días a clases y no avisarle nada lo tenía molesto y ¿qué mejor desquitarse con una de las mejores de la clase para que le diera una paliza?

Se levantó agarrándose el ojo y la chica que la golpeó ofreció una disculpa a lo que respondió con un asentimiento.

—Gracias Bumi me lo merecía —se dirigió a las gradas en donde se encontraba su toalla y su pachón.

Bebía agua plácidamente cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien Korra? —los ojos verdes de su amigo profesaban preocupación.

—Si, eso creo —se quitó la toalla del ojo y vió la cara de su amigo.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó.

—Maldición Korra ¿por qué no te defendiste? —llegó por atrás de Bolín la joven Sato preocupada.

—¿Asami? ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó confusa tapándose otra vez el ojo.

—Eso no importa, deja que te lleve a un sanatorio —tomó la mano de la sureña para alejarla del ojo y poder ver bien la gravedad del golpe.

—No, dejame. Estaré bien —restó importancia —además tengo que despedirme de Bumi.

—Korra no seas ridícula, tu salud es más importante.

—Déjala, es más terca que una mula —alzó los hombros.

—Gracias amigos, ahorita regreso.

Todos los estudiantes estaban despidiéndose del sensei y Korra se acercó a este para hablarle.

—[Me debés una explicación de ¿por qué no habías venido jovencita] —alegó con disgusto

—[Perdóname Bumi, no quise molestarte, he estado atorada de mucho trabajo] —lamentó.

Los dos jóvenes esperaban a la bajista sentados en las gradas, viendo como el maestro y ella hablaban en un idioma que ambos desconocían.

—¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen? —cuestionó a su compañero.

—Ni una sola palabra —movió su cabeza en forma de negación—. Creo que Korra cada vez me sorprende más.

—Y a mí también —sonrió mientras observaba todos los gestos y movimientos que hacía la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

«Era verdad que hablaba otro idioma»

Se despidió de su sensei ya menos molesto con una reverencia y se dirigió a las gradas.

—Bueno ¿quién tiene hambre?* —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Las miradas serias se posaron sobre ella y una sonrisa infantil se apareció en su rostro.

—Ya que no tienen hambre puedo preguntar ¿qué hacen los dos aquí? —alzo sus cejas.

—Asami es tu alumna número uno en defensa personal y quería que le dieras una pequeña charla de bienvenida, pero no se podrá ya que estás toda golpeada —hizo una pausa y colocó su mano en el hombro fino de la modelo—, así que Asami, te encargo a Korra —hizo una exagerada reverencia y se retiró antes de escuchar protestas.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Había sido inesperado ese encuentro, la más alta sentía que debía pedir disculpas por no haber dado luces de ella y por el contrario Korra no sabía cómo sentirse ya que la modelo ni siquiera le respondió sus mensajes.

Caminaron hacía los vestidores y la ojiverde se ofreció a llevar las cosas de la joven herida, quién no protestó ante el acto tan generoso. Se dirigían al otro lado de la calle en donde estaba el edificio donde ambas vivían, no habían cruzado palabras importantes desde que se quedaron solas.

—Korra, yo quería pedirte perdón —tomó el brazo de la sureña para poder cruzar la calle.

—¿Y eso? ¿por qué? —veía que no dejaban de pasar los autos.

—Porque no te avisé que tuve que salir de emergencia —apresuró el paso ya que la morena haló su brazo.

—Mmh —no tenía ganas de decir más.

Al fin pasaron al otro lado. A la más alta se le ocurrió algo y tomando a la sureña fueron al aparcamiento.

—Korra perdóname en serio cuéntame ¿cómo puedo arreglar esto? —estaba dispuesta a soportar las rabietas de la morena

—Ya pasó, no quiero hablar de eso —sentenció.

—Pero necesito saber cómo contentarte amor —colocó su mano en el hombro de su amada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿qué uno no se tarda demasiado para escribir un mensaje? o ¿qué perdí mi tiempo esperando a que me abríeras la puerta y nunca lo hiciste? no puedo decir nada de lo que tú no sepas —dijo lo más tranquila posible.

—Lo sé Korra y lo siento, tuve una emergencia y no podía usar el celular —se excusó.

—Bueno, está bien y si me disculpas ya no aguanto el dolor, tengo que ver qué tan grave está —señaló su hinchado ojo.

—Déjame curarte por favor —se ofreció.

—No por favor, no estoy de buen humor —rechazó la oferta.

—Pero mira cómo estás, no puedes ni siquiera mantener el ojo abierto —puntualizó.

—No Asami por favor, prefiero que me dejes sola ¿si?

Se sentía extraña, ella ¿estaba siendo rechazada?, nunca le habían rechazado y se sentía tan furiosa y confusa, no sabía que hacer en ese caso ya que nunca leyó el libro donde te aconsejan qué hacer en esos momentos, pero dejó de pensar cuando su compañera se dirigía al elevador.

—Por favor no seas tan terca —insistió.

Respiró profundo cerrando su único ojo bueno y volvió a abrirlo para ver a la modelo.

—Estaré bien y por favor deja de insistir porque en serio, no me siento muy bien —dijo tranquilamente.

No sabía que hacer, quería arreglarlo todo de una vez y dejar en claro que no fue su intención abandonar a Korra, se sentía culpable ya que si le hubiese avisado ella quizá no hubiese estado distraída. Porque realmente suponía que eso la tenía así ¿no?

El elevador se abrió y dió paso a una joven que ambas conocían perfectamente la cuál al ver a la morena con su mano en el ojo se preocupó.

—Korra ¿qué te ha pasado? —quitó la mano del ojo y vió este muy hinchado.

—¿Me caí de las escaleras? —bromeó.

Las dos jóvenes rodaron sus ojos ante los malos chistes de la morena y una prosiguió con las preguntas.

—¿Te peleaste con alguien? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Estas cosas pasan cuando entrenas ¿no? ya se me pasará —le restó importancia.

—Me quedaré contigo y te limpiaré ese ojo y no te atrevas a rechazarme. —dijo entre dientes.

La más alta vió todo como espectadora y pudo observar varias cosas que no había notado. Una era que Azula era demasiado dominante y podía doblegar a quien quisiera y otra, que esas dos tenían una amistad bastante peculiar, tanto que le dió algo de envidia la confianza que había entre las dos.

Las puertas del elevador dieron paso a las dos jóvenes quienes se despidieron con un "Feliz noche" y desaparecieron al cerrarse las puertas.

Llegó al ático con muchas cosas en su cabeza, con sentimientos que jamás había tenido, y con nueva información de Korra.

«¿Debería de ser más dominante?»

Se deshizo de la chaqueta que ahora era su favorita, se quitó lentamente la ropa que cargaba y vió el conjunto con el que iba a sorprender a la sureña esa noche.

«Soy una tonta»

Estaba completamente desnuda, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó su celular y empezó a ver los mensajes que había leído una y otra vez.

«¿Realmente me ama?»

Analizaba cada situación en la que había tenido que hablar seriamente con Korra y siempre notaba el mismo patron.

—Es que eres tan callada con lo que sientes, tan reservada, tan tranquila —habló a la Korra imaginaria que estaba junto a ella—, preferiría mil veces que me gritaras y me dijeras que soy una tonta, pero prefieres callar carajo —se dejó caer en la cama.

—Y ¿me contarás cómo te pasó esto? —se inclinó hacia la morena para verla bien.

—Llegué a clases con Bumi y estaba molesto porque no le había dicho si me encontraba bien, ya que no había llegado y le dijo a una de sus alumnas más pesadas que tenía que golpearme con todo lo que tenía —contó con indignación—, estaba muy distraída y cansada y no pude esquivar su golpe y me dió en la cara

—¿Y en qué estás tan distraída Korra? —se agachó para quitar la blusa de la morena.

—Pensaba que tengo que mantenerme más ocupada, antes de que la universidad consuma todo mi tiempo —respondió mientras veía para arriba a la ojiambar.

—Pero ¿no estas lo suficientemente ocupada? —preguntó confundida.

—Emm... nop, sabes que me gusta estresarme con esas cosas —bromeó hablando en serio.

—Nunca cambias.

Tomó un pequeño algodón con agua fría y empezó a limpiar alrededor del ojo de su amiga, lo hacía delicadamente para no herir más a la sureña.

Azula recordó que siempre había estado en esa situación, curando las heridas de la sureña, tanto cuando se lástimaba físicamente o le rompían el corazón. Siempre se le dió eso de ayudar a su mejor amiga y viceversa.

—Ahora salgamos te pondré algo de hielo —tomó su mano para guiarla a la cocina, pero algo la detuvo.

Tiró de la pelinegra a manera que ambas quedarán frente a frente y sus miradas chocaron.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí —le regaló una sonrisa.

—Tú también cuidas de mí —tocó ligeramente la mejilla de la morena.

Ambas acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un ligero beso y ahora sí, se dirigieron a la cocina. Tenían mucha hambre y la invitada preparó la cena para tres ya que Bolín no tardaría en llegar. Hablaron de todo un poco, de la casa de la morena, del trabajo, de la familia y de sus relaciones amorosas, en este último mencionaron varios nombres, pero el que resaltó más fue el de Asami Sato.

—No sé qué más hacer Katara —habló mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

—Y ¿si dejas de ser tan dejada y simplemente pides perdón? —respondió a través del celular.

—Ya le pedí perdón y me rechazó.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿una fiesta?

—No, pero me ofrecí a curarle su golpe —rio ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—¿Korra está bien? —cambió el tema.

—Pues no lo sé, estaba en entrenamiento y una chica golpeó su ojo, le ofrecí limpiarle, pero me rechazó.

—¿Quizá te rechazó porque no te quiere cerca?

—Oh gracias amiga, eso es muy reconfortante.

Se carcajeó.

—No, entiéndeme. En lo que he hablado con ella, porque creo que la conozco más que tú, no le gusta hablar con nadie cuándo está enojada porque teme a que diga cosas muy feas.

—Katara, si conoces más a Korra que yo ¿por qué no me has pasado el informe? —recalcó la pregunta.

—¿Será por qué es algo privado?, además si quieres conocerla más será por tu propia cuenta.

—Eres una malvada, pero está bien está bien, yo estoy muy interesada en conocerla más.

—Si, deberías de hacerlo Asami. Estoy más que segura que te enamorarás más de ella.

Las mejillas de la modelo se encendieron grandemente y agradeció que estaba sola. Cortaron la llamada y la más alta decidió que iría a bañarse aprovechando que estaba desnuda.

Todos terminaron de comer y se despidieron para ir a dormir, los jóvenes ingenieros tenían que trabajar por la mañana y no podían dejar de descansar.

Ya estando en su cuarto, se dió una rapida ducha, se colocó su ropa de dormir y se acomodó. En su mente pasaba el llamar a cierta ojiverde, pero estaba indecisa.

—Sólo llamala y dile que pase una linda noche Korra, tú puedes —se animaba a sí misma.

Marcó el número y presionó la opción de llamar, decidida a si quiera escuchar a la chica que tenía en su mente siempre.

Ya estaba preparada su bañera con agua perfumada y espuma, se adentró en esta y lanzó un suspiro de relajación. Ya hacía días que no se relajaba de esa manera.

«Estar sola no es tan malo después de todo»

Jugaba con el agua, mientras su espalda recibía masajes de su tina con hidromasaje. Por su mente pasaban recuerdos de cuando se mudó a ese ático y pidió que en los cambios que haría su padre para que ella estuviera a gusto en el edificio incluyeran esa tina, el día que se mudó la estrenó y estuvo como una hora y media en ella, salió con la piel como de viejita y le causó tanta gracia. Pero ahora una vez más su mente traía a una morena a la cuál había decepcionado y no sabía cómo contentarla.

—Sé que es difícil para ella lidiar con mi estilo de vida —habló en voz baja—, no puedo pedirle que me comprenda todo el tiempo, además no puedo permitirme cometer errores si quiero estar con ella.

«Muchas miradas están sobre mí, quizá no es así muy tú mundo, pero me mantengo alejada de los escándalos.» —recordó las palabras de la morena.

—¿Cómo puedo cuidar de lo que más atesora? más cuando yo ya perdí eso desde hace un tiempo... —susurró para sí.

Llamó por tercera vez, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Pasa linda noche Asami —se rindió.

Dejó su celular en silencio para ponerlo a cargar y se dirigió a la cama para dormir.

Salió hasta que los dedos se le empezaban a poner arrugados y se sentía muy bien, analizó muchas cosas que tenía que hacer para arreglar un poco su vida amorosa, se secó y se dirigió a su closet dónde se colocó su ropa de dormir, tomó su celular y se fue a la cocina para comer algo.

Iba a poner algo de música mientras cocinaba y se dió cuenta de unas llamadas perdidas, abrió sus ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

«Mierda, lo que faltaba»

Abrió el buzón de mensajes y se dirigió al chat de la sureña, tenía que sacar valentía de dónde estuviese escondida para escribirle.

~Buenas noches Korra, perdón por no contestar tus llamadas, pero había dejado el celular en la cama y yo estaba bañándome. No te llamo porque debes de estar dormida. Que tengas una linda noche y recuerda que te amo.

Lo envío y sus nervios aumentaron automáticamente, no había sido así de cursi con nadie, ¿realmente se lo merecía la joven ingeniera?

Salió tranquilamente hacia la cafe, dónde desayunaba la mayoría de las veces, era temprano y quería despejar un poco su mente. Aparcó su moto y entró junto con su casco, se acercó a la caja y pidió su orden y se fue a sentar lo más retirada posible de las ventanas.

Entró dónde había desayunado varías veces con su amiga, le agradaba el lugar y más por las mañanas entre semana, dónde todo mundo corría de un lado a otro por llegar temprano a sus trabajos.

Sus verdes vieron al rededor antes de llegar a la caja y observaron a una morena bien entretenida con el periódico.

«¿Qué estará leyendo? ¿las noticias quizá? o ¿la sección de comentarios?»

—Su orden llegará en un momento señorita —le dijo la cajera.

—Muchas gracias —se despidió de esta y pensó en si ir o no con la chica que había visto, pero prefirió lo primero—. Hola señorita ¿le molesta si la acompaño?

—¿Kuvira? ¿cuánto tiempo? —se levantó para saludarla—, toma asiento por favor.

—Si ya hace tiempo que no te veía —le abrazó—, dime ¿por qué tienes esas gafas?

—Ah pues es una larga historia —levantó las gafas para dejar ver su enorme morete—, pero todo bien.

—¡Korra por dios! —tapó su boca por la impresión—, ¿cómo te pasó eso?

La morena empezó el relato de su épica golpiza, quién lo contaba con toda la pereza del mundo, pero sea como fuera que lo contara la ojiverde le escuchaba atentamente con mucha preocupación.

—Sabes Korra haré una fiesta el sábado ¿quieres ir?

—Emm... ¿de qué es la fiesta? —bajó su casco.

—No celebro nada, simplemente tomaremos algo de sol, hacer un asado y nadar en la piscina —dijo mientras sonreía—, no irán amigos muy ruidosos por si es lo que piensas y puedes llevar a tus amigos si gustas.

—Me parece bien, les comentaré y te aviso ¿te parece bien? —preguntó.

—Si, me parece excelente, pero acabo de cambiar de celular ¿me das tu número para escribirte y me avisas qué pensaron?

—Si claro y también dame tu nuevo número por favor —se cambiaron los celulares.

La morena acompañó a la ojiverde hacía su automóvil y se ofreció a abrirle la puerta y se despidieron con un cálido abrazo.

—Si, está bien yo llego en un momento Lin —caminaba rápidamente hacía el elevador.

Presionó el botón que la llevaría al sótano donde se encontraba su automóvil. Estaba de lo más estresada, primeramente porque la sureña no le había contestado el mensaje que le había dejado ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana a eso agregándole a Lin llamándome desde la muy temprano para decirle que tenía una reunión súper importante y se le había olvidado decirle.

Vió como el elevador indicaba que alguien en el piso de abajo también requería del servicio. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, sentía sus latidos golpear fuertemente su pecho mientras observaba como las puertas daban paso a un joven que tenía un sándwich en la boca y escuchaba música despreocupadamente.

—Hola Asami, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó con un enorme abrazo.

—Hola Bolín, yo muy bien ¿y tú? —su corazón volvía a la normalidad.

«Quería verla»

Yo muy bien, me dirijo al trabajo —señalo el mitad del sándwich.

—¿No te da tiempo de desayunar en tu casa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pues verás querida Asami —la abrazó por los hombros—, me gusta dormir mas tiempo y comer mientras voy al trabajo me gusta bastante, optimizo mi tiempo.

—Okay, me parece un buen plan —lo vio de manera graciosa.

—Así es —dejó que saliera a la pelinegra primero del elevador—, que tengas buen día Asami.

—Muchas gracias Bolín, igualmente.

Salió del aparcamiento directo a un lugar donde comprar algo que comer para comer en el camino, aplicaría el método de Bolín, pero se topó con el enorme tráfico y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo que faltaba —habló en voz alta mientras le pegaba al timón.

Se le había hecho tarde hablando con la joven actriz que agradecía haber salido con su moto. El tráfico se había detenido y aún estaba por el edificio donde ella residía esperando a llegar al puente para poder sacarle el jugo a su motocicleta.

Veía todo mientras esperaba avanzar si quiera un poco, pero no había forma, buscó en internet si había pasado algo y sí, había un accidente más adelante en ese momento le dieron ganas de volar, pero nada se podía hacer. Su vista vio una moto conocida que estaba en el otro carril a un carro de ella.

«¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿y sí me bajo del auto y la saludo?»

Se veía tan tranquila, moviendo los dedos de su mano como si estuviera en un concierto.

—Eres tan tú siempre Korra —sonrió mientras la observaba fijamente.

Se veía tan sexy con esa chaqueta negra y su pantalón de lona negro ajustado, sus botas típicas y cómo siempre su protección para usar la moto.

—No te he podido sacar de mi mente en ningún momento —confesó al vacío— y perdóname por lo que te hecho pasar —entristeció su rostro.

Vio cómo la morena empezó a avanzar más y supo que a ella también le tocaba avanzar. Vió como se alejaba de su vista y se dió cuenta que no sabía cuándo volvería a hablar con ella.

—Uff por lo menos vine a tiempo —marcó su hora de entrada y se colocó su equipo de seguridad.

—Ingeniera, buenos días, quería hablarle acerca de algo ¿tiene tiempo? —se acercó uno de los trabajadores

—Si está bien ¿quieres ir a la oficina?

—No no, perdóneme, pero no quiero que el ingeniero Von Kleist...

—Entiendo —se fueron lejos del ruido para charlar de lo que sea que fuese a decirle el jóven—, bien cuentame ¿qué pasa?

—Ingeniera, hoy por la mañana como a las siete y cuarenta vino un señor que dijo que era el supervisor del señor Sato, no recuerdo su nombre, pero preguntó por usted y el ingeniero —hizo una pausa—, yo he escuchado muchas cosas de él y sólo quería advertirle que si vino hoy lo tendrá aquí como su verdugo por un buen tiempo.

Korra sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, tenía el mal presentimiento que lo que le decía era totalmente cierto.

—Entiendo, gracias por decirme y por advertirme, en serio muchas gracias —le dió la mano y siguieron con las labores.

Revolvía el azúcar de su café mientras leía un informe que se le acababa de entregar. Estaba planeando algo que ya había hablado con San y lo llevaría acabo a partir de hoy.

—Buenos días Hiroshi tanto tiempo sin verte —se sentó en uno de los sillones de invitados.

—Lin mucho gusto estás igual que siempre —sonrió mientras bebía—. ¿Deseas algo de beber?

—Algo de café estaría bien.

—¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Le pasó algo a Asami? —se preocupó.

—No para nada ella esta muy bien, le hice una entrevista con un director muy importante y ahí está ahora —le sonrió—, tu hija es una persona muy inteligente y por eso es una de las niñas más cotizadas de la industria.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hija y eso que no la apoyaba cuando no siguió lo que quería para ella —dirigió una mirada triste hacia su café.

—Es lo que a ella le gusta y es buena en lo que hace —afirmó—. Y cambiando de tema vine porque pienso que ella tiene a alguien en su vida y no me lo ha dicho.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —su ceño se frunció.

«No puede ser perderé la apuesta»

—Ella no me ha dicho nada y pensaba que tú sabías algo, no quiero que le rompan el corazón nuevamente —sonó algo preocupada.

—Yo tampoco quiero que nada le pase, no quiero ver a mi hija sumida en drogas nuevamente —se rehusó.

—Nadie caerá en drogas nuevamente —entró la señora Sato—, es por eso que tiene que salir con Korra.

—¿Korra? ¿quién es él? —la vió confundida.

—Ella Lin, es una ella y es una persona increíble —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—En verdad lo es —la secundó su esposo.

Lin saludó a la señora Sato y Hiroshi sirvió café a ambas mujeres y se sentaron en los sillones.

—Hablenme de esa niña, en qué trabaja porque su nombre no me suena de nada.

—Es ingeniera, muy alejada de la farándula —empezó a hablar Yasuko.

—Es muy centrada en todo lo que hace, responsable, amable —contaba con sus dedos.

—Y muy inteligente —dijo la mamá de Asami—, sabe cuatro idiomas Lin ¿puedes creer?

A Lin se le hizo raro que los señores Sato alabarán a alguien y que quisieran emparejar a su hija era aún más extraño y gracioso hasta cierto punto ya que para ellos ninguna persona era lo suficiente para su hija, aunque no se lo dijeran a Asami si se lo decían a ella y en algunas ocasiones coincidían con ellos.

—Wow es bastante inteligente —reconoció—, ¿cómo la conocieron?

—Es la encargada de llevar acabo la nueva construcción del nuevo edificio.

—Ya veo y ¿Asami se interesará en ella? ¿saben algo?

—No, hemos hablado acerca de Korra y ya salieron una vez, pero no sé cómo les fue.

—Yo sólo quiero a Asami de buen humor para las entrevistas y eventos que tiene, creo que algo le pasa y quisiera tener bajo control eso —admitió—, no quiero que por no meterme ella termine cayendo nuevamente y destruya todo lo que ha construido.

—Lin, sé que la quieres como nosotros la queremos y también deseamos que nada le pase, sentimos que esta muchacha, Korra, podría balancear su vida y solo queremos a alguien que aprecie a nuestra pequeña.

—Los entiendo yo también, quiero que con quien esté sea alguien estable para que ella no se destruya o se meta en problemas —dijo la peligris.

—Y ahí es donde entra esta chica —su sonrisa era picara—, hablé con San Von Kleist el jefe de Korra y me dijo que ella es la cara de la una de las empresas y una accionista de la corporación, no puede estar en líos cómo usualmente estan los de tu medio.

—Entiendo, por eso es un buen partido —sonrió cómplice.

Ambos asistieron con la misma sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

—Achís —estornudó.

—Salud Korra.

—Gracias Bolín —respondió—. Y bien ¿qué hago con el señor?

—Dale lo que quiera y dile que sí a todo —alzó los hombros—, no te preocupes Korra, ni siquiera ha venido quiza sólo sea una broma.

—Eres un tonto, además no creo que Roberto haya dicho eso por molestar —hablaba en tono preocupado.

—El señor Sato sólo quiere asegurarse de que su proyecto esté bien, es como Varrick, pudimos lidiar con él ¿no?

—Si, tienes razón, muchas gracias amigo.

Prosiguiero a hacer su trabajo mientras la morena pensaba en posibilidades de mejorar aún más el rendimiento de la construcción, estarían por vários meses con ella, pero su padre postizo San decía que era mejor ahorrar tiempo.

—¿Por qué rayos no me contesta? —habló mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento.

Se sentía decepcionada porque creía que realmente encontraría una respuesta de la morena.

«¿Tan enojada está que no puede responder un simple mensaje?»

—Hola Korra ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Emm... si ¿por qué?.

—Estuve escribiéndote desde la mañana y no me has contestado niña.

—Oh mierda se me olvidó conectar los datos —rio—, perdón Katara en serio, pero sólo fue por eso, además he estado ocupada todo el día que no he revisado el celular.

—Korra trabajas muy duro, deberías de darte un descanso —sugirió.

—Que amable, pero no puedo tengo muchas cosas a mi cargo —hizo una pausa—, pero si quieres podemos almorzar hoy juntas ¿qué te parece?

—Oye me robaste la pregunta, pero ya que insistes me parece una excelente idea.

—Genial, paso por ti a donde tú digas.

—¿Qué tal si llego donde estas y nos vamos a almorzar desde ahí? —sugirió.

—Me parece excelente, te espero a la una —cantó la última frase.

—Muy bien —la imitó y terminaron de hablar.

Suspiró por todo lo que en su mente tenía, ella no era una persona que estuviese estresada o preocupada, pero eso que le habia dicho el obrero la ponía en que pensar.

«¿Por qué Hiroshi pediría a un supervisor?»

Esa pregunta estaba rondando en su mente, mucho más que dicha ojiverde y recordó que no había activado los datos en su celular y como lo sospechaba muchos mensajes entraron a diferentes aplicaciones que ella usaba, pero primero lo primero, tenía que ver si la modelo le había escrito y su corazón se aceleró cuando vió que sí tenía mensajes de ella.

Leyó cada palabra dos veces mientras trataba de entender el verdadero mensaje.

«De verdad le importo» —Lo pensó, pero no lo creyó del todo.

¿Qué podía responder? jugaba con sus dedos sobre el teclado, pero no escribía nada concreto, suspiró y envío lo primero que se le ocurrió y continuó respondiendo todos los mensajes importantes.

Llegó rápidamente al estudio para ser maquillada y esperar para dar comienzo a una entrevista de un programa muy conocido en la ciudad y ¿por qué no decirlo? en todo el mundo.

Un mensaje llegó e instantáneamente pensó en la morena, sacó su celular de la bolsa y justamente lo que estuvo esperando.

~No hay problema, ten lindo día y también te amo.

No sabía como reaccionar a la respuesta, era bastante simple, pero no estaba en condiciones de pedir más.

Ya estaba lista para la entrevista y la presentadora le dió la bienvenida antes de la transmisión en vivo.

Hola Asami ¿cómo has estado? tanto tiempo sin verte —le saludó.

—Hola Jane, estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tú cómo estas? —correspondió al abrazo.

—Yo muy bien gracias ¿lista para empezar? —preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

—Siempre lista —respondió con la seguridad de siempre.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó curiosa.

—Es un secreto.

Se dirigieron al auto que pedirían prestado a la empresa (lo cuál nunca pasó) y se dirigieron a donde irían a almorzar.

—Eres muy mala Korra.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Traes super loca a Asami y no me has contado nada más íntimo —alzó una ceja con tono pícaro.

—¿Así? —rio por lo que decía su amiga—, ¿ella te dijo eso?

—No es necesario que me lo diga directamente así, pero si, esta loquita por ti Korra —tocó su mejilla—, ¿qué le hiciste?

—Para ser sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué vió en mí —dijo confusa.

—Yo si sé Korra —le sonrió.

Bajaron del automóvil para dirigirse al restaurante donde comerían y la conversación que quedó pendiente podía continuar ya que habían pedido.

—A ver ¿qué vió en mí Asami? —preguntó con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

Era un secreto que tenía bien resguardado y este era ¿qué habían visto Asami y Mako en ella?, pero no había encontrado respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Es porque... chan chan chaaaan —dijo seguido de una carcajada—, bueno ya, Katara agarra formalidad. Esta loca por ti porque eres tan real Korra.

La morena no entendió mucho la respuesta y no se permitiría quedar con la duda.

—Explicate —tomó un poco del té frío que les llevaron.

—Eres real Korra, eres esa persona que pensamos nunca poder conocer en este medio en el que vivimos y eso fué lo que a ella la volvió loca.

—¿Y no crees qué eso podría aburrirla? —no se convencía del todo.

—¿Cómo sabrás si no intentas algo serio? —alzó ambas cejas.

Recibieron la comida de parte del mesero y prosiguieron a empezar su verbo ya que sus estómagos pedían a gritos ser alimentados.

—Te seré sincera Katara —tomó los cubiertos—, yo tengo miedo de ser una burla, tengo mucho que proteger y una de esas cosas es mi privacidad.

La ojiazul la comprendió porque había hablado de eso con Asami y sabía más o menos el rol de la bajista en la empresa donde trabajaba.

—Yo te comprendo Korra y sé que no es fácil lidiar con la atención de la que estamos rodeados, pero hasta hoy lo has hecho bien.

—Trato de no poderle atención a eso —alzó los hombros.

—Eres magnífica y ten por seguro que ayudaré en lo que pueda para que ambas sean felices.

—Gracias Katara, eres un amor.

Su corazón se tranquilizó grandemente, era algo que tenía que sacarlo y no había mejor persona que Katara para escucharla, entendía muy bien la situación de Asami y se ponía en su lugar .

—Cuéntanos Asami ¿tienes a alguien en tu vida ahora?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y empezo a sentir que su seguridad se esfumaba lentamente.

—Emm... pues no te mentiré, si hay alguien, pero aún estamos conociéndonos.

La impresión de Jane se vió reflejada en el rostro.

—¿Acaso es con la candente Ginger con la que sales? —preguntó curiosa.

—No, no es ella. Nosotras sólo somos amigas —sonrio nerviosa.

—¿Sólo son amigas? —se impresionó por la respuesta.

—Si —dijo con dudas.

—Bueno, tiene sentido ya que las amigas de ahora se besan y todo eso —dijo mientras volteaba su mirada.

Unas imágenes aparecieron en las pantallas que tenían en la espalda y la modelo se sonrojó grandemente. Las imágenes de ella con Ginger pasaban en secuencia, ella compartiendo besos con la pelirroja le recordaba que había fallado.

—Eso no significa nada —se justificó.

—Esta persona debe ser alguien muy espectacular como para aceptar que eso no significa nada ¿no?

—Es una persona increíble —dijo con algo de tristeza.

—¿Te dijo algo acerca de esto? porque esto fue hace poco —cuestionó.

—Hablamos de eso y lo arreglamos todo —dijo sin pensarlo.

—Wow, tienes tu encanto como para dejarte pasar eso.

—La verdad tengo mucha suerte —respondió—, es una persona increíble.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella, pensaba en que realmente tenía suerte de haber encontrado a Korra y que todo lo que pasaron para estar juntas era una cosa del destino, pero estaba en ella cooperar con la morena para avanzar. La misma Jane lo había dicho, la bajista era espectacular, haberle soportado tantas cosas la convertía en una mujer maravillosa que la había aceptado así, pero no podía seguir arriesgándose a seguir en lo mismo porque podía perderla.

«No quiero perderte Korra, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ser una mejor persona, solo por ti» —se prometió esa misma tarde.

—¿Y cuándo podremos conocer al afortunado? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Asami reflejaban muchas emociones juntas, emociones que tenía que contener con su respuesta, lentamente sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar palabra...

/~/

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá el nuevo capítulo y gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos dos puntos tres y gracias por el apoyo que me dan.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic **_NO TE ALEJES MÁS._**

Respondo comentarios:

 **Maria Sato:** Pues en realidad si, de eso se mantiene y es cosa de las dos tener en cuenta todo lo que conlleva estar juntas y si tendrás que esperar más por lo de korra, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero estés súper.

 **TiaYuri230:** Aca te traigo el nuevo capítulo jaja no sé si realmente se solucionó algo, pero ambas se dan cuenta de varias cosas. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por leerlo, que estes muy bien

-*Se dieron cuenta que es la frase de un momo :v


	21. Capítulo 21

—Estoy muy cansada como para ir al gimnasio —dijo frotándose la nuca.

—No tengas pena puedes ir cuando gustes —le sonrió.

—Gracias Korra —le abrazó para despedirse.

—Te cuidas mucho —se despidió y esperó a su amigo con el que iría al gimnasio.

Revisó sus redes sociales mientras lo esperaba. Le sorprendía que hubiesen páginas de fans dedicadas a ella, realmente le parecía muy tonto.

« _Nadie me conoce como para hacer este tipo de paginas»_ —las ignoraba mientras

—¿Ya estás lista? —tomó el casco.

—Si, vámonos —se colocó el suyo y subieron a la moto.

—Cuéntame Korra ¿qué tal te fue con Asami ayer que te dejé con ella? —le preguntó mientras emprendía el viaje.

—Pues en realidad... no quería verla —salieron del aparcamiento.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué no? —se sorprendió de la respuesta.

—Estaba enojada porque Bumi actúa como niño y me golpearon y aparte de eso Asami insistía en querer curar mi ojo y yo no quería verla, también estaba molesta con ella por dejarme plantada.

—¿Es por eso que fuiste al gimnasio? —encajó los sucesos.

—Si —admitió—, ya sabes que me molesta mucho que me dejen plantada.

—¿Y tuvo buena excusa? —preguntó.

—No me dió mayor información, sólo me dijo que tuvo una emergencia.

—Pero ¿no te pudo avisar?

—No y eso me molestó, si realmente era una emergencia podría haber escrito algo como "no podremos vernos te explico luego" o qué se yo, pero nada —lamentó.

—Vaya que fastidioso eso y yo pensando que había hecho mi obra del día.

—Pero bueno, me salvó Azula porque me la encontré en el vestíbulo, ella tomó el elevador y pude ignorar a Asami.

—Creo que es un problema el tipo de vida que ella lleva ¿no creés? —preguntó.

Esa pregunta que se hacía siempre en su mente ahora resonaba en sus oídos a través del casco. Había pensado una y mil formas de no encariñarse con la modelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la amaba, quizá no era un amor tan grande, pero la amaba y estaba enamorada, que para ella eso era lo peor. Suspiró antes de responder a la pregunta de su amigo que iba manejando.

—La verdad es que si —dijo en tono triste—, pero nada se puede hacer, esa es su vida no puedo obligarla a que cambie.

—Si te entiendo, pero creo que debería de tener ciertos horarios ¿no? eso es lo que pienso —dijo entono molesto—. Lo que menos quiero es que te vaya a utilizar a su antojo y que salgas lastimada.

—Si lo sé Bolín y gracias, es por eso que voy siempre cautelosa.

—Eso espero Korra y siempre date tu lugar.

Se despidió de su amiga Opal que estaba en la cuidad nuevamente y le hizo muy bien verla porque así podría dejar de pensar en la entrevista de esa tarde, agradeció grandemente que lo tomara todo con calma a pesar de estar con un nudo de emociones en su interior.

—Vaya que no dijiste nada estúpido —le felicitó su conciencia.

—Vaya que no —avanzó para ir a su ático—. Ahora la pregunta que tengo es ¿qué hago para volver a hablar con Korra?

Pensaba y pensaba en que era lo que tenía que hacer, muchas ideas venían a su mente, pero eran desechadas al analizarlas. Respiró profundo mientras tomaba su celular, con su tanque de valor lleno marcó el celular de la morena y esperaba siquiera convencerla de que charlaran un poco.

—Alo —se escuchaba agitada.

—Hola Korra ¿cómo estás? ¿te encuentras ocupada? —preguntó.

—Pues estoy en el gimnasio ¿querías algo?

—Emm sí, quería hablar contigo no sé si puedes... —fué interrumpida.

—Estoy en el gimnasio en este momento y después tengo marciales.

—Sí, yo sé, pero podríamos hablar después de que te desocupes ¿qué dices? —escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la sureña.

—Si está bien, ven a buscarme —respondió de lo más tranquila.

—Esta bien, llegaré a buscarte y gracias Korra —hizo una ligera pausa—, te amo.

—Adiós Asami —colgó la llamada.

El corazón de la modelo dolió al no escuchar una respuesta a sus últimas dos palabras, pero entendía el porque de las acciones de la joven bajista. Por el contrario Korra sólo seguía el consejo de alguien a quien le tenía mucho cariño, realmente ella no estaba enojada con Asami, ella entendía perfectamente que la vida de la modelo era un trajín sin descanso, aunque si le había molestado que la hubiese hecho esperar no era el fin del mundo.

 _"—Finge que estás enojada con ella para que se de cuenta que su vida no es la única que se mantiene en movimiento —recordó las palabras— y si puedes convencer a tus amigos que interactúan con ella de que estás molesta será mucho mejor, será una buena lección para ella"._

 _«Por eso te amo Katara»_

Prosiguió con sus ejercicios habituales mientras charlaba con Matías. Se habían conocido por medio de Bolín y se habían hecho buenos amigos, gracias a él había mejorado mucho en tomar fotografías y la motivaba a no quedarse sin aprender de lo que el mundo le ofrecía. Siempre le daba buenos consejos acerca de como guíar su vida libremente y eso la hacía muy feliz.

—Korrita te debo una —le guiñó el ojo—, nos has apoyado mucho a mí y a Bolín con este proyecto.

—No quiero agradecimientos Mat, realmente es un placer apoyar a mis amigos. Yo te debo mucho más.

—Tú siempre tan desinteresada en mis gracias —hizo gesto de indignación—. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, mi vida entera esta agradecida contigo.

La morena sabía a lo que se refería, pero para ella era una pequeña devolución de lo que Matías le había enseñado, podía decirse que la mentalidad que Korra tenía en ese momento era gracias a él y con eso estaba más que feliz, ambos se habían apoyado mutuamente en el momento preciso y lo guardaban en sus corazones, era un secreto que ni el mismísimo Bolín sabía ya que era bastante personal y ambos eran muy discretos.

—Y mi vida contigo —le sonrió.

La joven se alistó para dirigirse al salón donde la esperaba su amigo ya no tan enojado Bumi.

Supo que tendría que esperar a la morena asi que aprovechó para hacer algo de ejercicio, de igual manera tenía que estar en forma.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en tu rutina? —dijo amablemente.

—Ah eres tú el acosador —hizo caso omiso a su ofrecimiento.

—Vamos no seas mala, te dije que solo era una broma —rascó su nuca mientras reía.

 _«Estos chicos tienen siempre el mismo aura_ »

—Quiero hacer pierna ¿qué me sugieres hacer? —le dió una oportunidad.

El joven sonrió grandemente y fue a tomar unas mancuernas y se las dió a la chica.

—Haz cuatro series de quince sentadillas para calentar.

Iban bien con la rutina del muchacho mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, realmente Asami sentia que habia juzgado mal al jóven, ya que era bastante agradable, tanto que se preguntó si era también amigo de Korra, quería preguntar, pero no sabía como sacar esa plática.

—Perdona que me meta en esto, pero tú eres amiga de Korrita ¿verdad?

 _«Vaya que me ahorró la pensada»_

—Así es ¿y tú? —se interesó en el tema.

—Claro que sí, es la única amiga mujer que tengo —confesó con orgullo.

—¿En verdad? ¿la conoces hace mucho? —tenía mucha curiosidad.

—No, realmente la conocí hace un año más o menos por medio de Bolín, el me comentó que tenía una amiga que le encantaba tomar fotografías y gracias a ello empezamos a salir algunos fines de semana para tomar fotos a donde fuéramos —contó con entusiasmo.

—¿Tú le enseñaste? —recordaba que Korra le había mencionado a alguien que le había enseñado algo de fotografía.

—Sí le enseñé varias cosas y le dí diversos consejos para tomar buenas fotografías —sonrió—, ¿ella me mencionó?

—Sí, creo que si lo hizo, pero no recuerdo bien. Pero críticando su trabajo, le enseñaste bien ya que tiene buen ojo para las fotos.

—Wow que enorme halago, pero ella tenía buen ojo cuando empezamos yo sólo le enseñé detalles que tenía que mejorar y así —confesó.

—He visto varías fotografías de ella y sí, siempre se encuentra con el paisaje perfecto —se sintió feliz por la morena—, ella es increíble.

—En eso te sigo a la perfección, ella es una persona increíble, yo le estoy muy agradecido por toda la vida —dijo en tono serio.

La ojiverde lo vió dudosa al no saber a qué se refería y quería averiguar el por qué de los halagos.

—¿Hizo algo por ti? —le preguntó.

—Ha hecho mucho por mí, aunque para serte sincero a ella no le gusta hablar sobre esto porque es muy delicado para ambos —vio a la joven que se decepcionaba de no comprender—, pero en forma de disculpa, supongo que puedo confiartelo, es algo que solo sabemos ella y yo.

Los latidos de la modelo se aceleró debido al tamaño del secreto, quería saber la fuente de la admiración de Matías con Korra.

—Me parece un trato muy justo —le sonrió cómplice mientras extendía su mano.

El joven de sonrisa blanca y cálida se alegró de poder hacer las pases con la pelinegro y respondió al apretón de manos.

—¿Sabes? Korra es una persona muy sencilla y creo que eso ya lo sabes, pero aparte de eso ella me ha apoyado con...

—Hola Matías —interrumpió lo que el muchacho iba a contarle a la actriz—, hola Asami.

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un brinco de sorpresa ante la voz que les saludaba.

—Korraaaaa —cantaron ambos mientras desviaban sus miradas cómplices.

—Asami, si me disculpas te robaré a Matías un segundo.

—Está bien —sintió que casi le daba un infarto.

« _Tendré que esperar a que se vaya»_ —siguió con los ejercicios.

—[Pero ¿qué rayos haces?] —le preguntó enojada.

—[Lo siento Korra, perdóname por favor] —juntó sus palmas para rogar por su alma.

—[Lo escuché todo Mat, no te atrevas a contar nada de mi por favor] —su entreceja estaba fruncida y su ojo despedían peligro.

—[Perdóname, creí que Asami era alguien inofensiva, solo quería quedar bien] —se disculpó.

—[Por favor, te pido que respetes eso] —se alejó de él, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la ojiverde.

—Perdóname Asami, solo quería preguntarte si quieres ir a ver dónde recibirás las clases de defensa personal.

—No te preocupes Korra —lo había escuchado todo, pero no había entendido nada, lo único que entendía era que Matías estaba en problemas—. Me parece buena idea, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria de dónde estaban y la modelo pasó a la par del jóven alto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se dirigía a las máquinas para ayudar a otras personas en las máquinas.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera color oscura y la morena dió paso a la modelo. Una vez dentro cerró con llave la puerta.

—Listo, ya tenemos privacidad —dijo mientras se dirigía a unas sillas que habían ahí.

—¿No me enseñarás el lugar? —la vio confundida.

—Le tengo una propuesta señorita Sato —la vio de manera seria.

Las mejillas de la de tez nívea se encendieron violentamente y su mirada se retiró del ojo azul de la morena.

—¿Y-Y de qué se trata? —tartamudeó.

La sonrisa de Korra apareció en ese instante, encantada del sonrojo de la chica que traía siempre en su mente.

—Primero toma asiento por favor —acercó una de las sillas frente a ella.

Se sentó en está y vió que sus rodillas topaban con las de la morena y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. La morena separó las piernas para que las rodillas de la modelo quedarán dentro de las suyas.

—Estaba hablando con Bolín acerca de tus clases de defensa y se nos ocurrió lo siguiente —tomó algo de aire para explicarle—, como ya van varias personas que se inscribieron en la clase y aún esperamos más, sentí quería para ti difícil lidiar con más gente y nos preguntábamos ¿si no te molestaría que te diera mejor las clases privadas?

La ojiverde de sorprendió de la propuesta que estaba recibiendo, era bastante buena la idea, pero quería consultar ciertas cosas.

—¿Tú impartiras la clase?

—¿Eso importa?

—Pues verás, ya me había hecho a la idea de que me dieras clases —sonrió pícaramente.

—Sí, me imagino —sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la modelo—, claro que yo impartiré la clase, no hay otra persona que se encargue de ella.

—Entonces está bien en ese punto —lo aprobó—, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntar.

—Dime.

—Ya que solo me darás la clase a mí ¿por qué no la impartes en mí ático? recuerdas que tengo un mini gimnasio ahí.

—Sí, eso estaba pensando yo también —le sonrió—, entonces quedamos así, llegaré a tu ático a darte las clases.

—¿Qué días serán? —preguntó.

—Mira la otra semana empiezo a dar las clases, dependiendo de como vayan las inscripciones y cómo cambiaré mi horario de trabajo nuevamente, podíamos quedar los martes y jueves ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, estaría muy bien ¿a qué hora?

—Yo puedo de seis y media hasta las nueve y media, la clase será de una hora, pero cómo vivimos en el mismo edificio no es muy importante si nos pasamos un poco.

—Y también porqué soy yo ¿verdad? —mordió sus labios.

—Sí, es porque eres tú también —sintió un escalofríos en la columna vertebral—. Por cierto ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—¿Ya te desocupaste? si no te molesta me gustaría ir al apartamento a hablar de eso ¿te parece? —rogaba para que aceptara.

—Sí ya me desocupe, si quieres salimos para allá ahora mismo —se levantó y extendió su mano a la modelo para que la acompañase.

A la más alta se le hizo tierno el gesto de Korra, extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios mientras su ojo bueno la veía con un brillo único y su otro ojo morado e hinchado, pero a la vez se preocupó de la gravedad del golpe.

—Korra me tienes preocupada con ese ojo —empezaban a cruzar la calle.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —le restó importancia.

—Oh por dios, no seas negligente Korra, lo tienes todo hinchado y sin ninguna protección —su tono era preocupado.

—Lo siento doctora, pero no he tenido tiempo de ir al médico, de igual manera ya me tomé unas pastillas para el dolor.

—¿Te duele en este momento? —le preguntó mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Ahorita si, un poco. Solo llegó a la casa y tomo otras pastillas.

—¡Ay Korra! —se acercó a ella mientras veía lo hinchado que estaba aún, apenas si se le veía la pupila cuando trataba de abrirlo—, dejame curarte esta vez ¿si? —pidió mientras la veía penetrante.

—Esta bien —posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la modelo—, perdóname por preocuparte.

—Eres demasiado terca Korra, pero está bien, te perdono —dió un ligero beso en los labioslabios—, y tú perdóname por no avisarte que había salido, fué mi culpa.

—No eso no te perdono —actuó con falso dolor.

—¡Ay qué fea eres! —acarició la mejilla de la morena.

—Bueno, bajemos de esto —señaló las puertas del elevador.

Salieron tomadas de las manos hacia la puerta de entrada, la más alta dió paso a la joven sureña.

—Si quieres puedes tomar asiento mientras traígo el botiquín para limpiar tu ojito —acarició el mentón de la ojiazul.

—¿No quieres cenar primero? —le tomó la mano.

—Bueno, pero de todos modos lo iré a traer.

La sureña se dirigió a la cocina para ver que había para poder hacer de cenar.

—¿Está bien si hacemos lasaña? —dejó el botiquín en la isla.

—Bueno, me parece —dijo mientras dejaba que la chica sacara los ingredientes.

Comenzaron a hacer la lasaña, mientras aprovechaban a darse uno que otro beso o hacerse una caricia. Se llevaban muy bien, les gustaba compartir tiempo juntas a pesar de que eran contadas las veces que lo hacían lo disfrutaban mucho.

—Ahora sólo hay que esperar —cerró el horno y se dirigió donde estaba Korra sentada—. Te trataré el ojo para mientras.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Asami? —preguntó mientras esperaba ser tratada por la modelo.

—Ah de eso... emm —su corazón se empezó a acelerar considerablemente—, quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

—¿Y qué sería Asami? —cuestionó mientras observaba a la ojiverde.

Asami se acercó a la morena con un algodón en su mano el cual remojó con agua tibia. Lentamente pasó este en el ojo morado e hinchado de la sureña mientras terminaba de llenar el tanque de valor de su interior.

—Korra, sé que no soy alguien perfecta y que siempre cometo errores —hizó una pausa porque vió que su mano estaba temblando—. Y quiero disculparme por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi, realmente no estaba conciente de mis actos, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a cambiar mis errores y mejorar para que no tengamos problemas.

El corazón de la morena iba a mil por hora, nunca pensó que esas palabras iban a ser dichas por la modelo, pero ahí estaba disculpándose por lo sucedido y en ese momento la idea de seguir fingiendo estar enojada se suicidó.

—Asami... —sonrió con asombro—, yo...

—Espera no he terminado —puso su mano en la boca de la morena para que no siguiera—. Korra lo que quiero decir es que...

Se quedó muda por un momento y su lengua se tropezaba y sus nervios aumentaban, pero no se daría por vencida hasta no conseguir lo que se propuso.

—Lo que quiero decir es —tomó aire—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Asami —dijo contra la mano blanquecina la cual fué retirada—, si quiero ser tu novia, pero solo si me respondes algo...

—¿Qué sería? —sus alarmas se encendieron.

—¿No importa si tengo el ojo morado? —rio por la cara de la ojiverde.

—No, no importa —se inclinó para besar a la morena.

Al momento de unir sus labios, ambas sintieron que era un beso distinto, un beso que llevaba emociones reafirmadas, miedos alejados, sentimientos mutuos y amor que llenaba sus corazones. Por fin habían dado el paso mas importante para estar juntas y con eso también caminar de la mano frente a las adversidades que se les pudiera en el camino.

El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más y unas manos traviesas se aventuraron en ls espalda bien trabajada de la morena y esta pegó un salto.

—Perdón es que me dejé llevar —se disculpó.

—Creo que hay que ver si ya esta la lasaña —recogió su cabello haciendo caso omiso a la disculpa.

—Tienes razón —se dirigió al horno para ver si ya estaba—, creo que le falta un poco más.

—Ya huele muy rico —aspiró el olor de la lasaña.

—Si ya me dió hambre —se levantó para ir a donde estaba ahora su nueva novia—. ¿Me preguntaba si te quedarás aquí conmigo esta noche? —le acarició el brazo.

—Lo siento Asami, pero no puedo —le acarició ella mejilla—, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana —pensó en contarle acerca del nuevo verdugo que le había enviado su padre, pero le pareció un tema muy aparte.

—¿Y si no vas? recuerda que estas herida —le daba razones para detenerla.

—Lo sé, pero debido al cambio de horarios que tenemos, nos queda arreglar unas cosas —se justificó.

« _Creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme a ser rechazada_ »

—¡Ay Korra! está bien no hay problema —se le ocurrió algo—. ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?

—Ni idea, pero me deben unas vacaciones ¿por qué la pregunta? —interrogó antes de seguir.

—Porque me estaba preguntando si ¿querías ir a pasear conmigo?

—¡Asamiiii! —se sonrojó—, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Sí Korra en serio —se dirigió a sacar la lasagna del horno—, quiero que nos relajemos en el lugar que tu quieras.

 _«No puedo creerlo»_

—¡Ay que emoción! —estaba muy alegre—, entonces veré cuando puedo cobrarme mis vacaciones y lo organizamos ¿sí?

—Me parece mi pequeña ingeniera —la fue a abrazar después de dejar la lasaña en la isla.

Mientras estaban en el verbo la modelo se dió cuenta que había sido irrespetuoso de su parte tocar de más a la sureña, ya que se le veía bastante apenada en la situación que se encontraba su ojo y sólo se abofeteó mentalmente.

Terminaron de comer y habían hablado de adonde podían ir cuando Korra solicitara sus vacaciones que aún le debían. Entre besos, abrazos y caricias se despidieron ya que la ingeniera tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

—¡Asami! ¿vamos a almorzar mañana? —preguntó.

—Emm... yo te aviso si puedo ¿sí? estoy esperando una llamada de trabajo.

—Esta bien me avisas antes de la una para estar enterada.

—Esta bien, que descanses bien —la vió alejarse hacía el elevador.

—Gracias, te amo —movió su mano en forma de despedida.

Fué a su cama pensando en todo lo que había hablado con la morena, ella sabía que la morena pensaba asi, pero era extraño porque nunca había tenido una relación de ese tipo, realmente tenía miedo porque no sabía cómo podría resultar, pero a la vez estaba feliz porque ahora entendía muchas cosas de su novia.

—Ahora sé porque eras tan comprensiva y misteriosa —se dijo a ella misma—, pero no te quedaste aquí conmigo esta noche —golpeó la almohada.

A pesar de estar muy cansada no podía dormir. Asami la había sorprendido mucho con pedirle que fuese su novia y su corazón aún latía muy rápido y amaba aún más que la modelo aceptara ciertas cosas que ella pensaba acerca de la relación, no era que no le haya hablado acerca de ello, pero que lo llegase a aceptar era increíble.

« _Daré todo lo mejor de mi para hacerte feliz amor»_

/-/

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y por todo el apoyo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

 ** _Les recomiendo mi otro fic_**

 ** _No te alejes más_**

 **Respondo comentarios:**

 **TiaYuri230:** A ver qué tal te parece este capítulo. En serio? me preguntó qué cosas serán? espero que sea por los tijerazos jajaja que estés bien, saludos.

 **María Sato:** Pues no dice lo que Asami contesta jajaja espero no quieras matarme jaja. saludos y que estés súper.

 **Cryp:** Ya estaba triste por no ver tus comentarios *inserte pacman llorando* espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que estés muy bien.


	22. Capítulo 22

Estaba escuchando los gritos que le hacían saber que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal desde hace diez minutos y ella solamente veía con un semblante serio como pasaba frente a sus ojos de un lado a otro, alegando a diestra y siniestra por unos cambios que supuestamente tenían que pasar por su supervisión y él nunca los vió.

—¿Ya terminó de regañarme señor Tarrlok? —preguntó al ver que ya había dejado de gritar y al ver que no respondió prosiguió —, bien, entonces déjeme enseñarle esto —colocó un folder con papeles a disposición del tipo.

—¿Qué es esto? —su ceño se frunció.

—Debería de echarle un vistazo, ingeniero —hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Vio furioso a la morena y tomó el folder. Empezó a leer el contenido de éste y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La morena lo veía seriamente, sin gesticular ningúna emoción, pero por dentro quería decirle que era un completo incompetente.

—Yo tengo entendido que usted fue enviado por el señor Sato ¿no es así? y entiendo perfectamente la posición de él ya que quiere que todo se lleve a cabo de la mejor manera posible con su construcción —hizo una pequeña pausa—, he estado trabajando con usted por dos meses y a pesar de que ponerme a alguien para que me esté hostigando no estaba en el contrato de construcción yo no he dicho nada ya que supongo que todos necesitamos de un empleo.

Los ojos de Tarrlok se hacían cada vez más afilados.

—Pero quiero decirle algo ingeniero —hizo énfasis nuevamente en la última palabra —, me está molestando el hecho de que me trate como alguien que no sabe lo que hace, cuándo es muy visible que quién no sabe lo que hace es usted —lo vió de manera severa—. Yo no me he graduado así que no le exigió a nadie que me llame ingeniera y además para mí eso no tiene importancia ya tengo experiencia en mi campo, he estudiado para eso y mi mayor demostración es mi posición actualmente, pero usted señor Frei ¿qué sabe? ha estado alegando por doce minutos por unos supuestos cambios que usted no autorizó y esos papeles que tiene en sus manos que muestran sus firmas, las cuales son inválidas ante mis decisiones, dándoles el visto bueno —observó los nervios en los azules del señor—. Así que por favor le pido amablemente que ya no interfiera en mi camino para llevar a cabo este proyecto de la mejor manera posible, porque ¿querrá que el señor Sato se entere de todos los errores que le he omitido de parte de su empleado? ¿mmh?

El silencio del señor Frei se hizo presente y Korra supo que ya todo estaba aclarado, había esperado sigilosamente a que la actitud de su verdugo mejorara, pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva a la espera y entonces tomó un nuevo camino para ya no lidiar con Tarrlok. No lo odiaba, realmente entendía a su tipo de persona, que crecía con las desgracias de otros y así ganaba un puesto con los jefes, poco agradable para su manera de subir en una empresa, ya que ella ganó su puesto y el cariño de los Von Kleist por el apoyo que le había dado a Bolín y por los aportes a la empresa, según su punto de vista, los cuales casi siempre eran muy buenos y eran aprobados por la familia.

Hacía con mucho esmero cada bocadillo para su novia, quería sorprenderla y su amigo Bolín le había dicho que la morena amaba comer y ella por sus propios ojos lo había afirmado muchas veces. Después de haber almorzado con la morena en su oficina se fue directo al súper mercado dónde compro todos los ingredientes que le hacían falta. Habían quedado en reunirse después de que la sureña saliera de trabajar en la cabaña de la modelo que recientemente había acondicionado un poco más para pasar sus fines de semana ahí, alejadas de todos cuando querían tiempo para ellas solas.

—Falta media hora —guardaba todo para tenerlos listos cuando llegará Korra y llevarlos al automóvil de ella ya que no quería que la siguieran los paparazzi.

—¿Te llevo ameego? —ofreció un aventón.

—Perdón ameega, pero me pasará a traer Matías.

—Pues no, ahí le das saludos —lo abrazó y se fué del lugar.

Amaba ese nuevo horario que hicieron con Bolín y Suki, todo les salía a la perfección, tenía los miércoles libres y le daba tiempo de todo lo que tenían que hacer y lo más importante le daba tiempo de sus asuntos personales y eso incluía a cierta ojiverde que tenía siempre en su mente.

—Ay Asami, cada día me enamoras más —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Llamando a Asami…

—¿Qué? no no no —no hallaba cómo colgar la llamada.

—Hola amor ¿ya vienes? —respondió dulcemente.

—Emm si amor —sus mejillas se encendieron por solo escucharla cuando hace rato estaba pensando en ella—, llego en unos minutos.

—Esta bien amor, te espero.

—Gracias, te amo.

—Te amo mi morena —colgó la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente dos meses de ser pareja y no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema o discusión. Su relación era muy diferente a todas las que había tenido, en esta tenía la plena confianza de decir o platicar de cualquier cosa ya sea de sus vidas o alguna opinión que siempre encontraban la solución. No pasaban juntas a diario porque para ambas podría ser muy cotidiano, así que aprovechaban algunos fines de semana a pasarlas juntas, aunque se veían diario en el gimnasio por la mañana, martes y jueves por las tardes para sus clases de defensa personal, en las cuales a veces Asami quería no hacer las clases, pero Korra era demasiado profesional para ignorar olímpicamente lo que quería, así que no habían perdido ninguna clase.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y dió paso a una morena enamorada quién llevaba una sorpresa para la joven modelo. Tocó la puerta del ático y esperó a que le abriesen.

—Hola Korra pasa adelante —la saludó y esperó a que entrara—, ¿qué traes?

—Hola Asami —enseñó la caja—, te traje una sorpresa.

—Amor ¿qué es? —su sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tendrás que verlo por ti misma —esperó a que viera la sorpresa.

Quitó la tapa que era más grande que la base y se dió cuenta que eran unas hermosas orquídeas blancas con centro rosa.

—¡¡¡Korraaaaa!!! —se sorprendió—, están hermosas, me encantan —la abrazó fuertemente—, no se te olvida nada ¿verdad?

—Nunca —la besó y abrazó fuertemente—, ahí tiene las instrucciones para cuidarla.

—Muchas gracias amor, eres muy tierna —la abrazó y disfrutó del calor.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos antes de que nos agarre el tráfico —sugirió.

—Tienes razón —fue a traer la maleta—, las cosas entran en la isla, llévatela a por favor.

—Esta bien —tomó las cosas y vio como su novia regresaba con una enorme maleta, cómo si fuera a una semana de vacaciones, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Por favor —dejó la maleta a un lado—, yo llevaré la planta.

—Creo que nunca he dicho esto, pero te apoderarse de mi chaqueta favorita.

—¿Qué cosas no? porque sucede que también es mi chaqueta favorita desde hace mucho —le sacó la lengua.

—Eres malvada —se dirigieron al sótano para irse a la cabaña.

Llegaron a la cabaña entre cantos y risas. Bajaron del auto de la morena y entraron todas las cosas que llevaban.

—No me canso de decirte que me encanta el cambio que le hiciste a la cabaña Asami —dejó las cosas en la sala y la comida que llevaba en la isla de la cocina.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió—, Bolín me ayudó ¿sabes?

—No me dijo nada —se sorprendió.

—Solo me contactó con su primo creo, él es un genio para hacer decoraciones.

La morena tiró la carcajada ante lo dicho por la modelo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la vió confusa.

—¿De casualidad se llamaba Fernando?

—Sí, él mismo —escuchó nuevamente la risa de la sureña.

—Ah nada —se puso sería con dificultad—, él es mi ex.

—Oh mierda —rio con pena—, no sabía rayos, no sabía, nunca me lo dijiste y Bolín tampoco, que vergüenza

—¿Acaso dijiste algo malo? —le preguntó curiosa mientras sacaba unos platos.

—Hay algo que le mencioné de la habitación principal —colocó sus manos en su rostro avergonzada.

—¿Ajá? ¿y qué le dijiste? —empezaba a especular en su mente

—Le dije que quería una cama cómoda, pero no tan grande porque no quería dormir muy separada de mi Korrita —gritó mientras tapaba sus ojos—, qué horror Korra, lo dije literalmente así.

La morena ya no podía más, todo eso le daba más risa, los gestos de pena de su novia eran tan graciosos que no podía dejar de reír.

—Oye, no te rías, esto es muy serio —hacía pucheros.

—Per… perdón… —decía con dificultad mientras agarraba su estómago fuertemente—, tenía tiempo… tenía tiempo de lo reír así —hablaba por pausas mientras trataba de calmarse.

La mirada de falsa indignación de su novia se hacía más notoria. Respiró profundo para alejar el ataque de risa de su cuerpo y recuperó la postura.

—¿Ya? —preguntó.

—Sí, ya mi amor —dijo mientras iba por las tazas.

—Este es el ataque de risa más fuerte que te ha dado conmigo Korra —rio ante las actitudes de la morena.

—Lo siento amor, es que solo de imaginar la cara de Fer, me causa mucha gracia —hizo una pausa—, con razón lo ví algo apenado hace un tiempo sabes, pero nunca me enteré del por qué, ya que siempre es muy reservado.

—Sí, eso lo noté —recordó al joven—, ni siquiera se interesó en guardar mi número.

—Así es él, es bastante ermitaño.

—¿Hace cuánto fueron novios? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Mmh, déjame pensar —hizo cuentas—, hace cómo cinco años o cinco años y medio por ahí, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Así? ¿y lo quisiste? —se estaba arriesgando con las preguntas.

—A mi modo de pensar en ese entonces, sí, pero ahora que lo pienso éramos muy ignorantes.

—¿Cuánto duraron juntos? —veía cada expresión de la morena.

—Cerca de un año y si tú siguiente pregunta es ¿por qué terminamos? fué porque me engañó yo lo perdoné, pero no del todo y empecé a salir con una chica, él se enteró de que lo dejé por ella y se volvió loco.

—Sí, eso iba a preguntar —sonrió—, pero ¿sabes? lo más importante es que estás conmigo —le abrazó grandemente.

Empezaron a comer y la morena se sorprendió del festín que le había hecho su pareja, realmente adoraba que la consintiera con comida, además de tener un excelente sazón, le gustaba pensar que ella había tomado de su tiempo para complacerla y eso la enamoraba más y más.

—Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo Asami —acarició su mejilla.

—Tú también lo eres conmigo amor —se inclinó para besarla.

—Me encanta estar en tu regazo —cerró los ojos—, me hace sentir como si fuese una niña.

—Es porque eres mi niña —le acariciaba su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo amor?

—Muy bien —ocultaba el hecho de que Tarrlok le hacía su trabajo de cuadritos—, hemos avanzado más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Así? —alzó su ceja—, supe que mi padre envío a un señor a trabajar con ustedes hace un tiempo ¿es verdad?

—Ah sí, Tarrlok —lo dijo sin importancia—, el trabaja conmigo directamente ya que puedo lidiar con la gente en comparación a Bolín.

—Ya veo, mi padre me dijo que él le informaba todo ¿sabes? —hizo una pausa—, yo en verdad no lo conozco en persona y quería preguntar ¿si me lo he topado alguna vez?

«Ya veo la preocupación» —se relajó más.

—No, cuando tú llegas él se ha ido, ya que se marcha media hora antes de almuerzo y llega hasta en la tarde.

—Ya veo —relajó sus nervios—, no es que me moleste que le digan a mi padre que llegó a comer contigo ni nada es solo que no quiero adelantar muchas cosas.

—Te entiendo Asami y qué bueno que me lo dices ya que así podré estar más alerta.

—Gracias Korra —inclinó su rostro para besarla nuevamente.

Sus labios se enredaron junto con sus lenguas, era un enredo armonioso, lleno de amor y complicidad. Desde el beso que se dieron cuando formalizaron su relación la una con la otra, llevaba mucho amor y deseo, sus manos se adentraron a los cabellos negros mientras que unas manos níveas tomaban el rostro moreno. Poco a poco este se fue intensificando a tal punto de querer arrancar sus ropas por el valor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

—Vamos al cuarto —ordenó la más alta quién tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Se levantaron del sillón y se fueron a la habitación, Korra apagó todas las luces mientras caminaba.

—Espérame acá —dijo la modelo mientras se dirigía al baño.

La morena aprovechó para dejar su televisor en silencio y desactivar los datos de este para no ser interrumpidas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre las dos. Quitó sus botas, cerró la puerta, esperó sentada a la ojiverde.

—Estoy lista ingeniera —dijo en tono muy sexy.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron como platos al ver a una Asami con un sexy y provocativo baby doll rojo, el cuál dejaba ver mucho su piel blanquecina que fascinaba demasiado a la morena.

«Tengo tanta suerte»

Se acercó sigilosamente a la bajista para modelarle lo que se había puesto por ella, dejando que la tocase un poco y apreciará lo que sería suyo esa noche.

—Oh Asami, eres tan hermosa —se lamía los labios mientras la tocaba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —tomó las manos de la chica y las puso en sus senos, haciendo que los apretara. Acto que la encendió.

—Me encanta y también me encanta lo que toco —empezó a besar el delicado vientre que estaba descubierto y acariciaba su cintura.

Asami apartó las manos de la sureña de ella he hizo que solo la observara. Abrió más las piernas de la chica que tenía acorralada y colocó una de sus rodillas en medio de ella, inclinó su cuerpo hacía la camisa de la morena, dirigió sus manos hacía el pecho de esta y empezó a quitar cada botón mientras la veía fijamente.

La ingeniera disfrutaba de todos los juegos previos y amaba cuando Asami parecía tan dominante con ella, la hacía ver tan sexy y provocativa.

Terminó de desabotonar la camisa dejando al descubierto un sostén negro que guardaba un par de tesoros que daba por sentado que estaban excitados. Empujó a la morena para que cayera boca arriba y se recostó sobre ella. Empezó a besar su cuello, dejando rastros húmedos sobre este, acariciaba lentamente la cintura de la morena mientras la otra emitía ligeros gemidos.

Las manos de la morena se posaron sobre la cintura de la piel lechosa, pero estás fueron quitadas rápidamente.

—Aún no —dijo mientras las dejaba en la cama.

Empezó a acariciar los senos chocolatosos con una mano y su boca. Le gustaba el olor que emanaba de su novia y no digamos los pequeños gemidos que se escuchaban. Levantó el sostén que ya era considerado como estorbo y dirigió sus labios a los pezones ya efectos de Korra. Chupaba con experiencia estos y eso estaba volviendo loca a la sureña.

—¡¡¡Asamiiii!!! —dijo de manera suplicante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios rojos, quería desesperarla para que suplicará por atención allá abajo, ese era su objetivo principal. Quitó el sostén y sus manos bajaron a la orilla del pantalón azul de la ingeniera.

—¿Sabes Korra? me exita tanto verte vestida de ingeniera —le ronroneó en el oído.

—Mmh ¿por qué? —dijo mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

—Por que te ves tan ruda —habló muy sexy—, aunque en estos momentos no te ves así —una sonrisa pícara apareció.

—Con que te gusta que te suplique ¿verdad? —puso su mano en el cuello níveo y la empujó contra su boca.

«¿Qué rayos está haciendo?» —pensaba desesperada de poder perder el control.

En ese momento su mano se adentró en los pantalones y fue directo a presionar cierto lugar que pedía mucha atención.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! —gritó de repente.

—Así me gusta —sonrió mientras se bajaba de la morena.

Empezó a deslizar los jeans en las largas piernas chocolate y mordió su labio inferior.

—Al centro —ordenó.

Ya estando más cómodas se incógnita en medio de las piernas de Korra y alzó una para empezar a besarla, en cada beso dejaba un rastro húmedo, continuó con la otra hasta llegar cerca del centro.

—¡¡¡Por favor señorita Sato!!! —se retorció frente a ella mientras tocaba sus senos.

«Esta mujer me va a matar» —prosiguió

Empezó a jugar con sus labios sobándolos suavemente. Le daba mucho gusto escuchar los gemidos ahogados de la sureña mientras ella hacía su labor.

—¡¡¡Ay señorita Sato, por favor!!! —ya no aguantaba, quería ser tomada ya.

Empezó a moverse para sentir más los dedos de la modelo, estaba desesperada y Asami estaba siendo muy mala a su parecer.

Los ojos verdes y sus dedos se daban cuenta que ya estaba lista. Los intrudujo rápidamente y escuchó un gemido que encendió sus deseos, empezó a embestirla mientras su boca se encargaba de saborear uno de los pechos morenos.

—Ahh… ahhh ¡Asami! —gritaba mientras agarraba fuertemente las sábanas de la cama y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

—¿Te gusta... amor? —decía entre cortado.

—Sí, más rápido… ahh —se sentía cerca.

La ojiverde curvo un poco sus dedos tocando el punto exacto donde la morena perdía toda cordura.

—¡¡¡Ahh ahhh amor!!! ¡¡¡amooooor!!! —fué su último grito antes de llegar al clímax.

Los dedos níveos de la chica fueron apretados por las paredes mojadas de la morena y eso la satisfacía demasiado ya que era la única causa de su éxtasis.

Se acostó a la par de la morena para que ella pudiese reponer sus fuerzas y se sentía orgullosa de hacerla venir más rápido que otras veces.

—Eres una malvada —dijo la morena mientras recuperaba su aliento.

—Sólo quería divertirme amor —la abrazó mientras cerraba sus ojos tranquilamente.

Le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente y besó su cabeza.

—Feliz noche amor —se despidió.

—¿Qué? ahora me toca recibir amor a mí —la movió.

—Feliz noche dije —fingió ronquidos.

—¡¡¡Korraaaaaa!!! —le gritó y se subió sobre ella.

—Uy ya te pusiste furiosa ¿no?

—Sí, ya me puse furiosa —la vió seriamente.

—Entonces tendrás que convencerme señorita Sato —le respondió.

Le dedicó una mirada seductora y se acomodó en el abdomen desnudo de su novia y lentamente empezó a balancearse a manera de rozar su intimidad.

—Ahh —gimió—, creo que ya no te necesito.

La morena abrió su boca por el desprecio tan descarado de su novia, pero estaba gozando de ver a la modelo auto satisfacerse con su vientre, tanto que la excitaba y mucho.

Empezó a masajear sus senos con sus ojos cerrados mientras se mecía sobre la morena que sabía muy bien que estaba gozando de la vista.

Nunca se había sentido tan pervertida como en ese momento y le gustaba la idea que fuera con su Korra que pasara ya que le encantaba esa morena.

Incrementó la velocidad y la fuerza con la que se mecía y sus gritos de excitación no se hicieron esperar.

—Ahh… ahh ¡¡¡qué rico!!! —colocó sus manos en los senos de la sureña y se movía con más fuerza— ¡¡¡Korra por favor!!! —gritó implorando atención de su novia.

Entendió que su novia estaba al límite y rápidamente quitó el baby doll de la modelo y dejándo sus piernas abiertas se inclinó hasta la intimidad de la modelo y comenzó a saborear el néctar que su chica despedía, un olor embriagante para su gusto. Chupaba ese botón hinchado y jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre los labios que estaban listos para darle la bienvenida a que le diera placer y la recibió con mucho gusto. Dos dedos se adentraron lentamente en la cavidad y empezaron a darle placer a su chica.

—Rápido rápido —exigía más atención.

Acató las órdenes y empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza mientras lamía y chupaba su clítoris frenéticamente, no paró hasta escuchar el esperado grito y la prueba de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Saboreó el néctar de su esfuerzo y subió para besar apasionadamente a su amante.

La noche fue muy larga para este par que estuvo dándose amor una a la otra, se sentían tan llenas de vida, tan correspondidas y tan plenas la una con la otra. Sus corazones latían con fuerza porque presentían que se complementaban a la perfección.

Despertó con pesadez, pero se sentía muy feliz por tener a su amada acostada junto a ella. Besó el hombro níveo y se levantó para ir a lavar su cara. Quería prepararle el desayuno a su chica ya que la noche anterior había disfrutado de la comida que con mucho amor Asami le preparó. Tomó su celular y con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación. Quitó el silencio de su celular y activó los datos. Muchos mensajes entraron y mientras sacaba las cosas que usaría para el desayuno empezó a leerlos.

Bolín le había mandado unos memes, Azula le preguntaba si podría llegar el lunes en la tarde para verla, Suki le envío el horario de la otra semana, una tía de ella le envío una cadena de oración para todo el mundo y por último Matías pidiéndole un favor del que ya conocía de que trataba.

«Creo que lo llamaré mejor»

—Hola Korra ¿cómo estás? —respondió con entusiasmo.

—Hola muy bien ¿y tú? —empezó a freír el tocino y el jamón.

—Yo muy bien. ¿Viste mi mensaje?

—Claro ¿cuándo necesitas que llegue? —preguntó sonriente.

—¿Puedes esta semana que viene?

Se estiró en la cama y se asustó al no ver a la morena. Abrió sus ojos y sí, ella no estaba.

«Quizá está en la cocina»

Fué al baño, lavó su cara y cepilló su boca. Se acercó a la cocina cuando escuchó a la morena hablar por celular.

—Sí, sabes que siempre haré tiempo para ti —aseguró.

«¿Con quién estará hablando?»

—Gracias tú, no sé cómo pagarte tanto.

—No digas eso, después de todo está situación nos hizo cambiar mucho ¿no?

—Siempre rechazando mis gracias olímpicamente.

—¡Silencio! —rio—, ¿cuándo me invitarás a tú casa?

—No me callaras —gritó—. No conoces la casa ¿verdad?

—No, tendrás que mandarme la dirección, pero envíamela por favor Mat, que nunca me mandas lo que te pido —rio.

—Sí, yo te la envío, hoy sí cumpliré —prometió— y gracias nuevamente.

—Ya pareces loro Mat, repitiendo lo mismo. Lo hago con todo gusto —dijo de manera sincera.

El corazón de la modelo empezó a llenarse de dudas acerca de lo que escuchaba, no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero estaba segura que era con Matías, el chico del gimnasio con el que hablaba. Quería descubrir que era lo que se traía ese par y empezaría a investigar sigilosamente.

—Te cuidas, adiós —colgó la llamada.

—Buenos días amor —apareció como si no hubiese estado espiando a la morena.

—Hola amor, buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, aunque me hizo falta despertar contigo a tu lado.

—Ay tan linda y cursi mi amor, pero quería hacerte el desayuno —fué a darle un dulce beso en la frente.

—Bueno, eso lo compensa porque muero de hambre.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a servir el desayuno que consistirá en huevos revueltos con queso derretido, tocino frito, jamón frito, un poco de frijoles con machos y queso fresco.

—Provecho —dijeron al unisono y empezaron a comer.

—Escuché que estabas hablando con alguien cuando venía… —no terminó la frase.

—A si, era Matías —tomó café—, tenemos una reunión y le pedí que me mandara la ubicación de la casa ya que no la conozco.

—¿Así? con Bolín supongo —quería saber más.

—No, es algo personal de él y yo.

Sus celos no se hicieron esperar, pero recordó lo que Korra le había mencionado.

—Oh ya veo —comió otro bocado—. Korra…

—Dime

—¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos cuándo te pedí que fueras mi novia?

—Emm sí por supuesto que sí —la vió extrañada—, ¿por qué?

—¿Tú me dirías si algo así llega a suceder? —preguntó observando su plato.

—Espera ¿qué? —sonrió al entender lo que pasaba—. Bueno en primer lugar, no, no te lo diría porque es mi vida privada —lo dijo seriamente— y en segundo y último lugar Matías es amigo mío.

Tragó espeso y supo que no era tan fácil lidiar con aquellos acuerdos.

—¿Y si yo lo llegará a hacer qué dirías tú? —preguntó para saber la postura de la ingeniera.

—Mira Asami, sé muy bien que esto es nuevo para ti, pero para mí también —expuso—, yo sé que tu vida privada a veces no es tan privada y hay forma de que yo me entere de ciertas cosas que tú quieras mantener ocultas, yo lo tengo entendido perfectamente, pero es tu vida Asami, yo no te voy a atar a mí como si tú me perteneciera porque no es así —la vió de manera sincera—, yo te conocí libre y eso que estés conmigo no quiere decir que quiero atarte, yo lo que más quiero es que seas libre.

—Sí Korra, pero no es tan fácil… —volteó la mirada.

—Hey mírame —le tomó la mano—, yo sé que no es fácil, pero responderme algo ¿se puede controlar lo que pide el corazón?

Esa pregunta llegó hasta lo más profundo de su mente y corazón ¿cómo rayos respondería a eso? obviamente ella había intentado muchas veces en su vida luchar contra lo que su corazón sentía y era peor, por más que trataba y trataba al final siempre hacía lo que su corazón le dictaba y prueba de ello era que estaba ahí, con Korra.

—No, no se puede…

—Mira Asami mi idea de venir acá a pasar el fin de semana a tu lado es responder cualquier duda que tengamos ¿sabes? y es muy bueno que haya salido este tema porque realmente creo que es importante que las dos nos sintamos plenas y libres para decidir lo que queremos —le regaló una enorme sonrisa—, así que por favor terminemos de comer en paz y hablemos esto luego ¿te parece?

La modelo asintió y continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, bueno o eso parecía porque la mente de la ojiverde era un nudo de preguntas sin respuestas, necesitaba entender bien en qué se había metido, siempre lo pensaba, pero como le había dicho alguien una vez, no es lo mismo pensarlo que hacerlo y ese era un problema para ella.

Terminaron de comer, la más alta se apuntó para lavar los trastes mientras que la sureña la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. Realmente a pesar de algunas confusiones que tenían actualmente, podían compartir un momento agradable y cariñoso. Se dirigieron a la tina la cuál llenaron de agua caliente y sumergieron sus cuerpos en ella, la morena quién estaba entre las piernas blanquecinas y largas de su novia se relajaba mientras que Asami hacia círculos con la llena de su dedo en el pecho de la morena.

—¿Entonces?

—Dime ¿qué te preocupa?

—Todo Korra —dejó su mano sobre su pecho—, ¿qué pasará cuándo a tí o a mí nos den ganas de estar con otra persona?

—No pasará nada Asami, mirá quiero que veas mi punto de vista acerca de eso ¿sí?

—Explícalo por favor.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Cuando alguien tiene una relación amorosa con alguien ¿qué esperas de esa persona?

—Pues, qué te sea fiel, que nunca cambie, que si estás haciendo algo mal que te lo diga y cosas así —respondió automáticamente.

—Bien. Y si la persona no hace nada de eso ¿cómo te sientes?

—Traicionada, sientes que solamente fingió ser alguien que no era y que no te tenía la suficiente confianza.

—Eso es correcto, pero ¿qué sucede cuándo realmente nunca le dijiste a esa persona lo que esperabas de ella?

—Pero es que es de lógica ¿no?, todos esperamos eso.

—Ahí es donde todos nos equivocamos —tomó su mano—. Nadie puede leer la mente de nadie y ver sus respectivas ¿o sí?

—No…

—Entonces realmente no eres traicionada por la persona, sino que eres traicionada por lo que pensaste que era esa persona, por imaginar lo que esa persona tenía que hacer, por creer que esa persona actuaría tal y como lo imaginaste —hablaba de manera segura.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de la morena, porque a pesar de que le costaba entender un poco de lo que hablaba, tenía razón.

—¿Sabes? mi última relación se basó mucho en lo que yo esperaba de ella y viceversa, pero nunca nos lo dijimos, sólo lo imaginamos y acabamos destruidas por nuestras expectativas tan altas y he visto el mismo patrón en muchas relaciones ¿no te ha pasado?

—Sí —dijo en un susurro.

—Queremos tener el control absoluto de la vida de nuestra pareja y eso no es así, no es natural. A pesar de que los humanos somos inteligentes, supuestamente, no nos quita el hecho de que somos animales y quizá no en todas las especies suceda esto, pero nosotros no somos del todo fieles a nuestras parejas —tomó la mano de su chica—, entonces ¿por qué tenemos que suprimir nuestro ser? creemos que sí alguien "te es infiel" es porque no te ama, pero eso no es lo que yo pienso.

—¿Y qué más sería entonces?

—Estar con otra persona una vez mientras tienes una relación seria solo sería salir de la rutina por un día, no es que se deje de amar a la pareja, sino simplemente es ser libre.

—Es difícil para mí aceptar eso —frunció su entrecejo.

—Es porque fuimos acostumbrados a creer en eso de que si estuvo con otra persona, conversando, saliendo, teniendo sexo o lo que sea que no sea con su pareja formal, está muy mal, pero para mí es solo reaccionar a tu instinto animal, todos somos así en diferentes grados.

—O sea que si tú llegarás a salir con alguien más por una vez ¿me vas a decir que me amas?

—Claro y te lo juraría. Para mí amar es como ver a una flor, me gusta, la admiro, la acarició, la riego, la abono, pero nunca la corto porque se marchitaria y ya no podré hacer lo que dije antes. Para mí amar no es aprisionar a nadie, para mí amar es libertad, amar todo de ti, tus errores y tus cualidades, amarte sin encerrarte, amarte sin poseerte. Eso es amar para mí.

Justamente en ese momento la modelo supo a que se refería Korra, era un amor distinto al que había conocido por la sociedad, era literalmente libre, sin ataduras, sin cadenas, sin condiciones. Era bastante liberal para su forma de pensar, pero ya no la asustaba porque ahora lo entendía. Entendía que quería aprender a amar de verdad, no cómo se lo enseñó la sociedad, quería aprenderlo ella misma y nada mejor que hacerlo con su novia.

—Eres increíble —posó su cara en la espalda morena— quiero aprender Korra.

—Cuesta un poco ¿sabes? —confesó—, siempre he pensado que una de las cosas más difíciles del ser humano es dejar a un lado lo que te han inculcado y empezar a creer cómo quieres creer.

—Eres cómo una viejita ¿sabes? —rio—, siempre dices cosas muy sabias, pero tienes razón, también creo en eso.

Después de la reconfortante charla que tuvieron, ambas chicas se bañaron mutuamente sin antes disfrutar de apasionados besos. Era algo incomparable para ellas, nunca se habían sentido tan conectadas con otras personas, pero eso se les hacía muy bueno, ya que eran primerizas en esos sentimientos compartidos.

Se dirigían a caminar un rato por el enorme bosque que estaba al rededor de la cabaña que también pertenecía a la modelo.

—Me encanta estar entre la naturaleza —admitió.

—A mí también —dijo—, creo que es un buen escape después de pasar toda la semana en la jungla de concreto.

—Ni que lo digas, yo que trabajo en construcciones prefiero mil veces estar entre la naturaleza.

—¿Es irónico no? —se burló.

—Pff, demasiado —abrazó a su chica por la cintura—, pero ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?

—Mm ñooo —cantó de forma infantil.

—Que estás conmigo amor —la besó dulcemente.

El beso que fué muy dulce al principio se fué intensificando y a pesar de que sus respiraciones ya eran bastante pesadas no querían separar sus lenguas de la danza que tomaban. Las manos morenas se adentraron en la blusa de la actriz y está al sentir el tacto dejó caer la manta que llevaban por si querían sentarse. Su boca se entre abría al sentir el pesado respirar de la sureña cerca de su oído, sentir esos labios sobre sus lóbulos y lo húmedo que quedaba la encendía grandemente.

Korra fue bajando sobre su cuello el cual devoraba a besos mientras que sus manos ni lentas ni perezosas desabrochaban el sostén de su novia.

—Ahh Korraaaaaa —gimió—, extiende la manta.

Acató las órdenes de la dulce chica y rápidamente extendió la manta sobre el pasto. Tenían todas las intenciones de tener un momento apasionante al aire libre y eso la encendía más ya que jamás lo había hecho.

Antes de que la de tez blanca se agachara para acomodarse la tomó por las caderas y la pegó hacía ella.

—Todavía no —dijo en un susurro.

Prosiguió a devorar el cuello de la chica y esto las hacía estremecerse, pero más a la que recibía los besos húmedos.

—Ahh… mmh ¡¡¡oh Korra!!! —gemía sin pudor.

Alzó los brazos de la chica para deshacerse de la blusa que ya estorbaba y también quitó el sostén.

—Me encantan tus senos amor —habló cerca de estos.

Empezó a masajearlos frenéticamente y los pezones rosa emperazon a ponerse erectos, acercó su boca a uno de ellos y empezó a lamer los suavemente lo cual encendía aún más a su chica quién daba gemidos de placer.

Hasta que el cuerpo de su chica ya no pudo mantenerse de pie decidieron continuar sobre la manta para descubrir los cuerpos de ambas, aprendían algo nuevo cada que hacían el amor y eso les complacía grandemente. Gozaron de hacerlo al aire libre y agradecían que el terreno era lo suficientemente grande como para no ser descubiertas por alguien extraño.

Al terminar, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados compartían un abrazo, sus miradas enamoradas se veían fijamente y una sonrisa que no era más que de felicidad se hacía presente. Ambas amaban esas expresiones porque realmente estaban enamoradas una de la otra y se amaban cada vez más a pesar de que el sentimiento creció rápidamente antes de decidir ser pareja sabían que no era una equivocación.

—Te amo Asami y me haces muy feliz.

—Yo también te amo Korra y me encanta hacerte feliz —compartieron un suave beso.

De regreso a la cabaña recogieron varios tipos de frutos de los árboles que habían en el lugar, entre estos habían naranjas, limones y moras. Planeaban hacer un fresco de naranja después de ir a comprar algo de comida ya que ningúna quería cocinar.

—¿Qué deberíamos comer? —preguntó al no saber qué comprar.

—¿Qué tal pizza? —propuso.

—Es una excelente idea, tengo como una semana de no comer pizza —recordó.

—Yo comí el martes con Opal y sus hermanos.

—Yo he estado llevando comida de casa porque tengo que cuidarme —sonrio.

—Creo que te cuidas más que yo —se burló.

—Y eso que la modelo eres tú —le sacó la lengua.

Tomaron las llaves, pusieron sus chaquetas (las dos eran de Korra) y se dirigieron a la pizzería.

—Korra...—la llamo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Alguna vez te has interesado en ser famosa?

—Cuando era niña quería ser cantante —rio ante sus sueños absurdos—, pero ahora sé que no tengo talento para eso.

—¿Qué dices? cuántas muy bien —la felicitó.

—Cantar muy bien no es lo que necesita tu medio, tienes que cantar excepcional para lograr tener fama.

—Cierto, pero ¿y actuar?

—Actuo, pero no es nada profesional.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Matías tenía un sueño y era hacer algún tipo de film y empezamos a trabajar en ello cuando vivíamos en Ba Sing Se con Bolín, junto con varios amigos empezamos a hacer cómo una mini serie y la subimos a internet.

—¿Por qué no sabía de esto? —le hizo un puchero.

—No había salido la plática, perdón —le acarició su mano—, además hace ya un tiempo que no grabamos así que ni lo recordaba.

—¿Y qué papel hacías? —preguntó curiosa

—Pues era como la amiga que siempre estaba para escuchar las penas de la protagonista —rio al recordar—, era como la amiga fresh, la que vive sin preocupaciones.

—Creo que te identificas mucho con ella ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Y quién escribía los guiones?

—Tu servidora —sonrió con orgullo.

—¿También escribes? —se sorprendió.

—Así es, aunque siempre pedía opiniones de que sería bueno para el film durante una reunión que se hacía antes de cada capítulo y así semana las escenas y guiones.

—Wow, no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

—No —rio con dulcura—, quizá algún día te los enseñe.

—Tienes que enseñarmelos aunque no quieras ¿queda claro?

—Sí jefa —hizo un saludo militar y ambas rieron—, aunque sabes algo, quizá sí tenga un sueño pequeño en tu mundo

—¿Cuál es? —sus ojos brillaban como si de una niña se tratara

—Hacer la voz de algún personaje de caricaturas —confesó su mayor secreto.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió y vió que su morena asentía —. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, simplemente me gusta pensar el enorme sentimiento que tiene que ser transmitido a un personaje ficticio por medio de la voz, es algo tan fenomenal si lo piensas bien.

—Tú siempre tan conectada —sintió ternura—. ¿Qué pasaría si te consigo la oportunidad?

Abrió sus ojos como platos y vio a la chica desconcertada.

—Buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—Dos pizzas por favor, una de peperonni con orilla de queso y la otra de jamón por favor.

—Esta bien, ¿desea el combo que incluye gaseosa por su compra?

—¿Quieres gaseosa?

—No gracias.

—No gracias señorita solo la pizza por favor.

—Esta bien puede pasar a cancelar su pedido por favor.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, creo que es un sueño que preferiría que llegase de la nada y más adelante ¿sabes? ya que como sabrás, no tengo mucho tiempo.

«Me está rechazando nuevamente»

—Esta bien Korra, cómo tu digas —se molestó un poco.

Pagó la pizza, tomó la orden y se las dió a su copiloto. Sabía que la había molestado, pero no quería ser obligada a aceptar lo que no quería, para ella todo tenía su tiempo.

Sonó su celular y vió de quién se trataba.

—Aló —respondió.

—Hola Korra, quería pedirte de favor si ¿puedo quedarme contigo en el apartamento el lunes? —se escuchó en las bocinas del auto ya que estaba conectado el auxiliar.

«La guinda del pastel» —pensó con celos.

—Sí claro, ya sabes que estás en tú casa, aunque en realidad es un apartamento y no es mío es de Bolín —rieron por lo dicho ya que era totalmente cierto.

—Bueno entonces llegaré y te cuento unas cosas que me pasaron —comentó.

—Está bien te veo allá.

—Gracias, te amo.

—Te amo más —cantó y colgaron la llamada.

Estaba molesta, eso que había hablado con Korra en la ducha era más difícil de lo que parecía, porque tenía muchas dudas. Realmente imaginaba hacerle una broma a la morena de haber salido o hecho algo con alguien solo para ver su reacción de psicópata y diría adiós a su forma de pensar.

«Veré que hago para ver si realmente hace lo que dice»

Condujo lo más rápido de regreso a la cabaña porque su cabeza empezaba a doler y eso era señal de que necesitaba comer ya.

—¿Y ahora que te sucede Korra? —le preguntó molesta.

—Me está empezando a doler la cabeza —siguió con su verbo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —su tono cambio a uno más preocupado.

—Sí, ya vamos a llegar —le restó importancia.

—Ay Korra, no seas tan negligente —alzó la voz.

—Es solo un dolorcito —respondió—, además si soy negligente o no, es cosa mía —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Quieres pelear Korra? —la vio furiosa.

—No gracias ¿y tú? —le vio divertida.

—¿Por qué actúas así entonces? —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Pues quién me está juzgando eres tú no yo —aparcó el auto tomó la pizza y entró a la cabaña.

—Ay es una tonta —gritó aún en el auto.

—Ven con mami —le cantó a la rebanada de pizza.

Amaba la pizza y está era la que comía en dónde había vivido ya que era muy famosa, aprovecharía a comer todo lo que podía antes de ir al médico ya que tenía un lapso de días antes y días después de consumir solo comida sana.

—Korra perdóname —entró con su mirada buscando a la sureña.

Y ahí estaba, comiendo una rebanada de pizza con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Veo que estás atrasada —rio dulcemente.

—Me empieza el dolor de cabeza cuando tengo hambre y es la única forma de poder quitarlo —alzó los hombros.

«Soy tan tonta»

—A mí me ruge el estómago cuando tengo hambre —se sentó a la par de la sureña y tomó una rebanada—, quería pedirte perdón por enojarme tan fácil, es que me puse celosa.

—¿Por qué celosa? —intentaba recordar algo que la pudiese poner celosa.

—Por cómo le hablas a Azula —rodó sus ojos.

—Ay Asami —suspiró—, si sabes que ella es mi amiga ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero ¿la amas? —preguntó seria.

—¿Amas a Opal, Asami? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Claro —respondió automáticamente—, como a una amiga…

—Igual yo, ella es mi amiga desde que éramos niñas, así que veo normal decirle que la amo.

—¿Por qué estoy siendo tan celosa? —se regañó.

—No tengo idea y creo que es bastante problemático cuando lo elevas mucho Asami ¿puedo saber qué piensas?

Dudó en si decirle lo que la molestaba, pero Korra había sido tan sincera con ella que ella también tenía que serlo con su novia.

—Tengo miedo…

—¿A qué le temes?

—Tú me dijiste que ambas éramos libres Korra, pero ¿lo dices porque no puedes ser fiel? —cuestionó con pesar.

—Te entiendo, mirá pienso que no se llama infidelidad, pero resolviendo tu duda yo no me considero así, soy bastante fiel —le sonrió—, que piense así no quiere decir que lo practique. Soy de tener una relación estable con alguien que me gusta mucho y esa persona eres tú Asami.

—Pero si algún día llegas a envolverte con alguien, no sé cómo podría manejarlo.

—Te entiendo amor, mirá te lo dije para que tú te sientas libre de hacer lo que tú quieras —explicó amablemente—, yo en lo personal prefiero decir, ya no me gustas adiós y acabar con mi relación antes de salir con otra persona.

—Pero todo puede cambiar.

—Sí, nada es para siempre, yo te comparto mi forma de pensar actualmente —hizo una pausa—, pero sabes no quiero estar con nadie más Asami, así que deja de pensar tanto y vive en el presente.

A pesar de que aún le quedaban muchas dudas en su corazón esas palabras la aliviaron mucho, y prodigio a compartir la comida con la morena.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó mientras se levantaba.

—El agua de coco que traje estará bien amor —le sonrió.

—¿Quieres salir más tarde a caminar un rato amor? —le preguntó.

—Sí, ¿acá afuera? —tuvo curiosidad.

—No tontita —le extendió su agua—, al parque central.

—Me parece una excelente idea amor.

Se sintió bien al saber que Asami quería salir, habían salido pocas veces a las calles de la cuidad juntas ya que Asami le había pedido algo de tiempo para lidiar con los medios y ella lo entendía a la perfección. Sabía que no sería fácil salir con una modelo tan famosa como su novia, pero ya había pensado en todas las posibilidades y quería respetar la decisión de ella. La morena había dejado claro que no quería escándalos en su vida y la ojiverde quería más privacidad así que fue uno de los tantos tratos que habían hecho.

Aparcaron el automóvil y se dirigieron al enorme parque del centro de la cuidad, había mucha gente caminando junto con sus perros, haciendo ejercicio o solo paseando con sus parejas o sus familias y ellas eran dos personas más que se unían a tan lindo pasatiempo. Asami contaba historias de cómo sus amigos del colegio pasaban por este lugar todos los días a comprar un helado después de clases y de cómo salía a caminar con sus padres por las tardes, si primera cita, su primer beso en ese parque tan lleno de recuerdos.

—¿Y con quién diste tu primer beso? —tuvo curiosidad.

—Con mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo —confesó—, pero no fué para nada agradable ya que éramos muy niños y demasiado amigos.

—Que manera tan rara de dar su primer beso —aseguró.

—Así es —hizo una pausa—, ¿Y tú primer beso con quién fué?

—Fue con un chico de la escuela, el me gustaba mucho y yo a él, pero nunca llegamos a ser nada.

—Eso es muy triste —comentó—, ¿aún lo amas?

—Sí aún lo amo —rio—, creo que si me lo encuentro tendrás que aceptar que me vaya con él —alzó sus hombros.

—Eso nunca —la abrazó fuerte—, porque tú eres mía Korra, mía y sólo mía —acercó su frente a la frente de la morena y besó sus labios.

La morena abrazó la cintura de su chica y pegandola más a su cuerpo la besó de regreso.

—Te amo —dijo alejándose de su chica.

—Te amo mucho —la tomó de la mano y siguieron con el paseo.

Sonreía grandemente por el enorme descubrimiento que había hecho y ya sentía el jugoso cheque que le darían por la exclusiva.

—Asami Sato y su nuevo amor —pronunció mientras escondía la cámara y las seguía sigilosamente…

/-/

 _Miiiiil gracias por leerme, saben estoy tan super feliz por todo el apoyo que me dan_

 _Espero sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo y también de la nueva portada :'v me haría muy feliz espero les haya gustado_

Les recomiendo leer mi otro fic

 ** _NO TE ALEJES MÁS._**

 ** _Respondo Comentarios:_**

 ** _María Sato:_** El secreto de Korra está cada vez más cerca de ser revelado... wuajaja y sí, Matías es una de las pocas personas que saben el secreto más guardado de la Korrita. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que estes super de lo mejor.

 ** _Jessy_** : Ows gracias espero que también te guste este dos puntos tres, que estés súper bien.

 ** _TiaYuri230_** : Esperamos que llegues pronto a los tijerazos entonces jaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que te encontres de lo mejoooor saludos!!

¡ ** _QUE VIVA EL YURI!_**


	23. Capítulo 23

Como si las fotos fuesen pólvora explotaron por internet y eso le había causado hostigamientos desde hace ya varios días, tanto que se topaba con paparazzis afuera del edificio donde vivía, afuera de la oficina y fuera de la construcción. Trataba la manera de ser lo más amable posible ya que no quería ningún problema con la ley o con su trabajo, pero su paciencia se agotaba.

—Esto es un total caos —dijo mientras regresaba al escritorio.

—Son unos tipos desagradables —dijo el ojiverde.

—Por las barbas de mi abuelo, estos tipos no se cansan —sonaba desesperada.

—¿Y qué dice Asami de esto? —preguntó curioso.

—Primero se disculpó conmigo ya que es por la fama de ella que estoy en esto y segundo dijo que no aclararía nada de la relación si yo no quería, lo cuál me mete en otro enredo porque no sé qué rayos hacer —dijo angustiada—, si lo hago estaría accediendo a lo que ellos quieren y si no lo hago Asami pensaría que no quiero algo serio con ella.

—Creo que estás exagerado Korra —le tocó el hombro—, Asami es bastante comprensible, no creo que piense eso de tí.

—Pff es lo que crees amigo, pero las mujeres nunca muestran su verdadera cara.

—Bueno eso sí, creo que deberías de hablar con ella, antes de que se mal intérprete algo.

—Ah eso quiero —masajeó su cabeza.

Entraron dos señores de traje que conocía muy bien, junto con sus esposas, Fernando y otro señor que se le hacía muy familiar. Todos vestían formalmente debido a que tenían una reunión importante que tratar.

—Buenos días chicos —se saludaron todos—, les presento al señor Ozai Fire

—Hola señor Ozai tanto tiempo sin verlo —le abrazó familiarmente.

—Lo mismo digo, creciste mucho Korra —le abrazó.

—Es cierto ¿verdad? ustedes ya se conocían.

—Así es, él es padre de mi mejor amiga Azula.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor —le saludó de manera cordial.

—El gustó es mío ingeniero.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, empezaremos con la reunión —diciendo esto todos tomaron asiento—. Primeramente quiero darle la bienvenida formal al señor Fire como nuestro nuevo socio.

Se levantó de su lugar para hacer una reverencia ante todos mientras recibía aplausos.

—Él es amigo mío desde hace ya varios años y como algunos sabrán es una persona muy importante en la nación del fuego, es por eso que el estará a cargo de todo lo relacionado con construcciones por allá —explicó—, por favor necesito el apoyo de todos con él y Ozai puedes contar con nosotros todo lo que quieras, que para mí es un honor y un placer trabajar a tu lado nuevamente.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir ante lo dicho por el señor San y Ozai agradeció grandemente el apoyo.

Hablaron a cerca de varios cambios que harían en la empresa y de cómo estarían trabajando con el nuevo miembro de la sociedad. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho y estaban muy entusiasmados de crecer más en el negocio de la construcción.

—Como último punto tenemos algo que es bastante personal con la joven Korra —dijo de manera sería.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar su nombre porque no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando su tío postizo.

—Korra, sabemos que tú vida personal es eso, personal, pero no he podido evitar saber que sales con la hija del señor Sato —dijo de manera profesional—, a pesar de que aún no se ha visto afectado nada con los socios de construcciones que tenemos, queremos llegar a cierto acuerdo contigo para que esto no afecte tu carrera.

Tragó en seco debido a que ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y no era para halagarla, sino más bien era para llamarle la atención, o eso suponía.

—Estuve hablando con San —siguió la señora Con Kleist— y creo que hemos tenido una idea con respecto a la atención que se te está dando de parte de la prensa.

—Además de hablarlo con Ozai ayer por la noche, él ha tenido la gran idea para lidiar con eso un poco.

—¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Nos dimos cuenta que varias personas nos han llamado para trabajar con nosotros y al preguntarles cómo se enteraron de nuestra constructora responden que es porque vieron una foto de la modelo Asami saliendo de la oficina y ahí salía nuestra información —explicó.

—Así es, así que queríamos proponer algo —le siguió la tía postiza.

—Vamos a utilizar todo eso como ventaja —dijo San—, cómo bien sabes, eres una persona ahora seguida por los paparazzi Korra y creí que eso iba a ser un problema, pero Ozai dijo que podíamos usarlo a nuestro favor y así es —hizo una pausa—, queremos pedirte que nos ayudes con la publicidad Korra.

Sus ojos se abrieron al enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo por culpa de Asami y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? —preguntó curiosa ante las sonrisas de todos.

—Vamos a cambiarte el carro, vamos a uniformarnos con vestimenta que tenga información de la empresa para que las fotos que salgan a las redes ayuden a llegar a más gente ¿me entiendes?

Creyó que realmente iban a regañarla o peor aún, sacarla del listado de socios, pero eso era bastante diferente, a medida que iban hablando de daba cuenta que de verdad podía sacar provecho de eso. Iba a sonar mal, pero la atención que le daban a causa de la modelo no era tan mala después de todo y lo que más quería en este mundo era ayudar a quienes le echaron la mano en cierto momento de su vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo, solo que tengo algo que pedir —dijo.

—¿Quél sería ese algo? —cuestionó.

—Que sea un secreto entre nosotros y que Asami no se entere de esto.

—Me parece un trato justo —todos asentían en aprobación.

—Y otra cosa

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué auto me darán?

Las sonrisas de los más grandes no se hicieron esperar y solo dijeron que lo esperara.

—Maldición, eso no se vale —dijo haciendo puchero.

—Solo queda esperar que será —alzó sus hombros.

—Sí —dijo—, ahora a descansar ya que tengo mucho sueño.

—Lo mismo digo —se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al apartamento.

Cómo su horario lo dictaba, ahora ellos descansaban los miércoles todo el día, pero si habían reuniones importantes los harían los miércoles debido a que el tiempo prácticamente era ilimitado y no andarían corriendo viendo otras cosas.

—¿Harás algo más tarde? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—Sí, iré a ver lo último que queda de la casa para empezar a ver lo de los muebles.

—¿Irá Fernando contigo?

—Sí, él es quien me regaló los planos y me dijo que haría que la casa se viera estupenda así que sí.

—Ya veo —dijo—, creo que cuando te mudes te extrañaré mucho.

—Ay Bolín —cantó—, yo también te extrañaré amigo.

—Entonces no te vayas —hizo un puchero.

—Ya sabes que siempre he querido independizarme Bolín, en serio te agradezco todo el apoyo que me haz dado, pero ya es hora de volar sola.

—Asami te extrañará también —dijo molestando.

—Pff ya me lo dijo también, pero es mejor si no nos vemos muy seguido.

—Cierto —admitió—, pueden aburrirse muy rápido.

—Así es y no quiero eso.

—Cuando te mudes me dices para ayudarte a pasar tus cosas.

—Gracias amigo.

Estaba terminando la sesión de fotos de una nueva campaña de maquillaje y se sentía agotada.

—Estuviste maravillosa Asami —halagaba grandemente.

—Gracias Wu y también gracias por haber venido a maquillarme.

—Ni que lo digas cariño, sé que te he dejado sola algunas veces, pero ahora trato de estar siempre para tí primor —quitaba el maquillaje de la modelo.

—Gracias te lo agradezco mucho —hizo una pausa recordando algo—. Emm ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Claro, están en el carro —dijo en un susurro.

—Excelente —sonrió pícaramente—, ¿me ayudarás verdad?

—Claro amiga, sabes qué cuentas conmigo para esas picardías.

—Perfecto.

Se despidió de todos los que estaban en el estudio y fueron directo al aparcamiento.

—Acá están todas mirá Asami —le dijo mientras abría el baúl del auto.

—A ver —se acercó.

—Son todas las que te pude conseguir —le enseñó la maleta—, allá en tu casa puedes decirme cuál quieres y con gusto te ayudo a que se te veas divina.

—Gracias Wu, sabía que podía contar contigo —le sonrió.

Aún tenía todo el día libre y aprovecharía al máximo para poder dormir, esos últimos días había estado trabajando mucho a pesar de tener los horarios más livianos tenían que explotar al máximo su tiempo y eso significaba llevar trabajo a casa para avanzar lo más que pudiera, también el lidiar con el señor Tarrlok que era su mayor desafío ya que con nada se le podía agradar y a todo eso agregándole la prensa que estaba como loca siguiéndola a todas partes y era peor cuando salía con su novia, la cuál aún no daba declaraciones de que si eran o no pareja. A Korra le desagradaba la atención que le daban, pero por otra parte le convenía a la compañía, se lo habían dicho esa mañana, aunque eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca que le daba ver a todos esos buitres esperándola fuera de donde trabajaba y por si fuera poco, fuera del lugar donde vivía también.

—Ire a mí habitación a dormir un poco, si necesitas algo espera a que despierte —rio ante lo dicho y se fue a su habilidad.

—Haré lo mismo también, porque no he dormido nada —le siguió Bolín.

Cada uno se fue a su recamara en dónde se iban a disponer a dormir. Tomó su celular y marcó un número el cual era el más frecuente y esperó a que le contestaran.

—Hola amor —escuchó una dulce voz.

—Hola amor ¿cómo va tu mañana?

—Pues muy bien, acabo de terminar una sesión de fotos —hizo una pausa—, ¿te sucede algo?

—Que bien mi amor y no, para nada solo que acabo de venir de una reunión y quería escucharte antes de morir en los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Acaso no tenías descanso hoy? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, pero esa reunión era muy importante, además no fue mucho tiempo, tendré el resto de la tarde libre.

—Ya veo, sabes tengo unas entradas para ir a un bar que van a inaugurar ¿quieres ir?

—Solo si eres mi acompañante sí amor —respondió de manera dulce.

—Lo siento amor, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, es por eso que hay una entrada extra, pensaba que podrías ir con Bolín o con Azula…

—Ay que pereza, si es así paso, mejor me quedo en casa viendo series.

—Amor por favor, es que son entradas especiales y no quería desperdiciarlas… —insistió.

—Bueno pues, ya que insiste la reina, iré —dijo con pereza—, pero no estaré mucho tiempo ya que no puedo desvelarme.

—Esta bien, con que llegues es todo —dijo entusiasmada—, le diré a mi amigo que sí usaré las entradas.

—Está bien —pensó un poco—, ¿te podré ver este día?

—Lo siento Korra, pero no, hay unas cosas que tengo que hacer para unas propagandas —mintió—, pero podemos ir a almorzar mañana ¿te parece?

—Bueno amor, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones y está bien —sonrió—, llevaré yo la comida.

—Gracias por comprenderme cariño —dio un beso al celular—, espero que descanses y que cualquier cosa me escribas ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo, gracias por las entradas —correspondió al beso telefónico—, te amo no lo olvides.

—Te amo Korra.

Finalizaron la llamada y cada quien siguió con lo que tenía pendiente.

Por la tarde Asami había ido a ver a su amada al apartamento donde vivía y pasó a dejarle las dos entradas que le había mencionado, estuvieron un rato juntas hasta que la modelo se le llegó la hora de retirarse.

—Me avisas cuando estés allá para decirle a mi amigo que sí llegaron.

—Bueno amor —le besó los labios que estaban sin maquillaje.

Vio como se retiraba de su habitación y se dispuso a buscar algo para ponerse, iría cómo usualmente iba a esos lugares, con algo de ropa cómoda. Tomó las toallas para darse un merecido baño relajante en la tina.

Se fué a pie ya que quedaba cerca del edificio ese tal bar además de que sabía que sería difícil encontrar un aparcamiento, pero no fué así ya que si había un enorme espacio para aparcar su automóvil.

«Pff es bueno caminar también» —se dió consuelo mientras llegaba a la enorme fila que le esperaba mientras cabeceaba buscando a su amigo.

—¿Ya estás en la cola? —le preguntó.

—Sí ya estoy esperando a que avance, ven y así entramos juntos.

—Okay iré a buscarte —colgó la llamada.

Buscaba por todos lados señales de su amigo mientras avanzaba lentamente la cola hasta que dió con él.

—Hey por aquí —alzó la mano.

—Rayos esto es un caos —dijo mientras saludaba a su compañera.

—Ni que lo digas —respondió.

—Este lugar se vé bastante genial —dijo viendo a su alrededor.

—Así es, al parecer es de un amigo de Asami quién le dió los boletos —alzó los hombros.

—Gracias por invitarme, tenía tiempos de no salir contigo.

—Hay que aprovechar tus vacaciones general —le sonrió.

—Eso es cierto y quizá encontremos algunas chicas con las cuales tomar algo ¿no?

—Aqui viene la mala noticia porque no puedo beber —chocó su mano en su frente—, pero beberé algo de jugo y comeré boquitas.

—¿Estas tomando algún medicamento? —preguntó curioso.

—No, pero iré a hacerme unos exámenes el viernes así que no puedo beber nada de alcohol.

—Eso es terrible, venir a un lugar de estos sin poder beber.

—Me sorprende que el general Iroh me crea una alcohólica —rio—, sabes muy bien que no me gusta beber.

—Bueno eso es cierto, tienes tu manera de divertirte.

—Así es.

Entraron al lugar dando los boletos y les dieron brazaletes VIP lo que significaba que todo lo que fuesen a consumir iba a ser gratis lo cual alegró a los dos jóvenes.

El lugar era asombroso y además de lujoso, habían chicas muy ardientes atendiendo las mesas, los lugares VIP eran de lo mejor ya que eran sillones muy cómodos y la pista de baile y la música era de lo mejor. Bailaron un buen rato mientras hablaban acerca del lugar, vieron la presentación del dueño del lugar el cual se supone que era amigo de Asami, habían globos y mucho confeti en el lugar, después de un tiempo regresaron a la mesa que tenían apartada y el jóven militar había encontrado a una chica con la cual pasar el resto de la noche.

—Ire al sanitario, ¿quieren que traiga algo de beber cuando regrese chicos? —se levantó del lugar.

—Sí por favor —dijo el joven—, traenos algo de esos cocteles con alcohol por favor y boquitas —le guiñó el ojo.

—Esta bien, regreso en un rato.

Dejó solos a los jóvenes un rato para que pudiesen tener algo de privacidad y se dirigió a los baños del lugar. Se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era todo el lugar y los baños no estaban excluidos de este.

Entró a uno de los baños y se dió cuenta que estaban muy limpios y no olían nada mal.

«No es como los bares de mala muerte a donde íbamos con Bolín» —pensó entre risas ya iba a salir cuando la voz de una joven se lo impidió.

—Sabes qué ya no me llames idiota —se escuchó como caía el agua del lavamanos.

Salió del baño para lavarse las manos y se dió cuenta que la chica que estaba a la par de ella era bastante alta y eso que estaba inclinada revisando su maquillaje, su mirada bajó hasta los zapatos de la chica la cuál ignoraba su presencia.

—Emm disculpa —dijo con algo de pena.

—¿Sí? —la vió curiosa.

—No es que sea mi asunto o solo sea una moda, pero tienes papel pegado en el zapato —dijo restándole importancia.

—Ay muchas gracias —alzó el pie para quitarlo, pero no pudo.

—Dejame ayudarte puedes caerte si sigues haciendo eso —le sonrío.

—Gracias —dijo algo apenada.

Se agachó para quitar el papel del enorme tacón de la chica y cuando terminó sus ojos se perdieron en las piernas de la chica.

—Listo, ya no es más una molestia —rogaba para que no se haya dado cuenta la chica.

—Muchas gracias eres muy amable —dijo mientras volvía a verse el maquillaje—, me llamo Ji Baek ¿y tú?

—Korra Wolff —dijo con una sonrisa infantil mientras lavaba sus manos.

—¿Viniste sola a la fiesta?

—Emm no, vine con un amigo, pero realmente ya me iré, vine solo por compromiso —dijo mientras secaba sus manos.

—¿Así? ¿y por qué no buscas a alguien que te haga compañía? eres muy agradable y muy linda, seguro no te será difícil.

—No, la verdad no quiero llegar tarde a casa porque tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa—, ¿qué tal si te hago compañía mientras decides irte?

—¿En serio? ¿no vienes con nadie?

—Con mi novio, pero me dejó aquí porque discutimos.

—Ya veo, está bien si también quieres compañía puedo brindarte una por un rato —alzo los hombros.

Salieron del baño y la chica que era más alta tomó del brazo a la morena. Todos veían lo hermosa que era la chica que acompañaba a la morena ¿y quién no? sí hasta la mismísima Korra se impresionó de lo bella que era. Alta con piel muy blanca, cabellos rubios y largos, cuerpo delgado , pero con curvas bien definidas, aunque no le había visto muy bien la cara para describirla, pudo ver qué era muy hermosa, con labios rosa.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó mientras pedía lo de Iroh.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió amablemente.

—Pide lo que quieras, la casa invita —señaló el brazalete.

—Wow es VIP —dijo con impresión.

—Me regalaron los boletos para entrar y resultaron ser VIP —alzó los hombros.

—Que genial.

Recibieron las bebidas y las boquitas para todos y se dirigieron a los sillones dónde se encontraba Iroh besando a la chica con la que estaba.

—Ya vine chicos —dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa—, trajimos muchas boquitas.

—Veo que te conseguiste a alguien —dijo el general escaneando a la chica.

—Ella es Ji, Ji él es Iroh mi amigo y Mily su compañera.

—Mucho gustó —se saludaron mutuamente y se dispusieron a comer y beber.

—¿No bebés Korra?

—No, tengo que hacerme unos exámenes en estos días y no puedo ingerir alcohol —explicó.

—Ya veo ¿padeces de algo? —preguntó curiosa.

—No, solo es por control —le sonrió.

—Perdona que te pregunte tantas cosas —se disculpó.

—No tengas pena —sonrió—, tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad?

—¿Como lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Bueno por tu acento y además porque tú nombre es poco usual por acá.

—Muy observadora —le felicitó—, soy de la nación del fuego, pero de las aldeas lejanas a la ciudad.

—Lo supuse —sonrió—, yo viví un tiempo en la cuidad de la nación y también trabajé por ahí.

—¿Y de qué trabajaste?

Así empezaron la charla hasta que la morena avisó a todos que se iría ya que tenía que trabajar el otro día. Se despidió de su amigo quién aprovecharía los pases que le habían obsequiado a su mejor amiga, pero la chica que acababa de conocer no quería que se fuera.

—Hey espera ¿no puedes quedarte un momento más? —le tomó la mano.

—No lo siento, sabes tengo mucho trabajo que hacer mañana y si no duermo bien no querré levantarme temprano.

—Entonces te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa.

—Pero la fiesta recién empieza, puedes conocer a alguien más por acá, creo que no te costará nada —dijo mientras se despedía de ella dejándole un beso en la mejilla—, que te diviertas mucho Ji.

Se levantó y siguió a la siguió hasta la salida, no podía dejar que la chica morena se le escapara.

—Hey espera, por favor espera —gritó mientras corría por la acera.

—Oye ¿qué pasa? —se detuvo para cuestionar.

—No quiero seguir en la fiesta, no después de conocerte —confesó.

«Oh mierda»

—Mira no quiero ser grosera o aguafiestas, pero en serio necesito ir a descansar.

—Dejame llevarte entonces, así llegarás más rápido —ofreció.

—Esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque ya te saliste de la fiesta —esperó que la guiará a donde se encontraba el transporte de la chica.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y se toparon con un carro pequeño de esos típicos de mujeres color celeste apagado, la chica le abrió la puerta a la sureña y luego se dirigió a su asiento.

—Perdóname por ser tan insistente, pero te fuiste sin si quiera darme tu número o pedirme el mío —encendió el motor.

—Lo siento es que realmente no quería estar en ese lugar como te había dicho vine por puro compromiso —confesó.

—¿Así? ¿tu amigo te obligó a venir? —preguntó curiosa.

—No él no, mi novia me regaló las entradas, creí que ella podría venir conmigo, pero me dijo que no podía y que viniera con alguien para no perder las entradas —alzó los hombros—, por lo menos ya cumplí con venir.

—No sabía que tenías novia… —calló un momento—, ¿llevan mucho tiempo juntas?

—Emm no, pero la amo mucho —sonrió sincera—, es muy especial para mí aunque a veces no la entienda.

—Ya veo y yo pensando en que podía tener una oportunidad si te seguía —dijo en voz alta.

—Perdón, pero no, no la tienes —dijo en tono amable—, a pesar de que pensamos distinto quiero que ella se sienta tranquila.

—Tiene mucha suerte entonces —dijo—, porque es la primera vez que me rechazan.

Korra lo creía, esa chica había deslumbrado sus ojos, realmente era muy hermosa y si estuviera en otra situación no hubiese dudado en invitar a la chica a pasar una noche de placer en su cama, pero sentía la necesidad de solo llamar a su novia para saludarla y saber que estaba bien.

—Pues acepté que me fueses a dejar ¿no? —dijo para evitar silencios molestos.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió—, ¿a dónde te llevo?

—Al hotel de Cuidad República por favor —dijo mientras pensaba en su amada.

«¿Realmente estoy haciendo esto?»

Llegaron al enorme edificio en dónde vivía la morena y está se despidió de la hermosa chica y hasta ese momento pudo ver muy bien sus ojos. Eran color miel, brillaban de una manera hermosa y su corazón latio fuerte, esa chica era preciosa, pero seguramente ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a verla.

—Muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá —se empezó a despedir.

—Es un placer Korra —le sonrió—, puedo escribirte mañana ¿verdad?

—Si claro, por supuesto —le sonrió—, entonces me bajo para ir a mi piso —se acercó a la chica para despedirse.

Se abrazaron rápidamente mientras dejaban un pequeño beso en sus mejillas.

—Que pases linda noche Korra —hizo una pausa y tomó el brazo de la morena—, ¿podría al menos besarte?

«Rayos ¿qué hago?» —su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Esta bien —accedió ante la petición.

Ambas se inclinaron para acercar sus rostros y sus labios chocaron suavemente, los labios de la ojiazul descubrieron los suaves que eran los labios rosas de la chica que había conocido, sentía un poco de curiosidad si ella quería llevar ese beso a otro nivel, pero decidió que mejor no y ahí cortó el beso.

—Que pases linda noche Ji y ve con cuidado —se despidió de la chica y casi corriendo entró al hotel para poder ir a descansar.

Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, cómo podía haber terminado así su noche, pero ¿a quién podía culpar? a pesar de que Asami le obligó a ir prácticamente ella no la había mandado a conocer chicas nuevas, tampoco era culpa de su vejiga por no poder aguantarse hasta llegar a casa, pero a pesar de que tenía nervios le había agradado la chica que había conocido, además de ser muy hermosa, pero no quería fallarle a Asami porque sabía que el cambio de pensamiento de una persona era bastante lento y hacerle eso la lastimaría.

—Que noche —empezó a cambiarse para dormir.

Su mente estaba tan atareada que necesitaba un respiro y nada mejor que dormir para ello, cepilló sus dientes y al dirigirse a su cama vió que la estaban llamando.

—No puede ser—vió el número y contestó—. Aló

—Hola Korra, perdona que te llamé, pero solo quería ver si realmente era tu número de celular —escuchó a través de la bocina.

—Hola Ji, no tengas pena ¿ya llegaste a tu casa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, vivo cerca de donde vives y ahora estoy desmaquillándome —respondió.

—Esta bien yo estaba por acostarme.

—¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó en forma directa.

—No lo sé, puede ser que en alguna ocasión, pero no estoy segura —tenía que ser precavida.

—Eso suena como que no quieres.

—No lo mal intérpretes, me gustaría salir contigo, pero me mantengo bastante ocupada y el poco tiempo que tengo lo ocupo en mí y mi novia —respondió.

—Seguiré insistiendóte —sonrió pícara—, solo quería saber si estabas bien así que pasa una linda noche y que sueñes conmigo —dió un beso al celular.

—Pfff que tengas linda noche también —colgó la llamada.

La sonrisa pícara de la rubia se dibujó en sus labios rosa. Le había impresionado Korra al verla tan sexy en esos jeans negros con esa camisa de cuadros azules desabotonada que dejaba a la vista una camiseta negra que marcaba su pronunciado busto, además de verla tan incómoda le daba ternura porque hacía muchos gestos graciosos.

Estaba calentando la comida en el microondas ya que su novia le había llamado que ya iba para allá. Ese día le tocó ir a la oficina lo cual no le agradaba mucho porque prefería mil veces ayudar a los obreros que hacer planos y además que ahí tenía un poco de tiempo para el ocio y eso era todavía peor porque aún pensaba en la chica de ayer por la noche, sentía cierta curiosidad por ella, pero no sabía por qué.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola ya estoy acá —dijo.

—Ya voy —cortó la llamada y salió de la cocina para ir al estacionamiento.

A pesar de que habían muchos fans de Asami en la oficina de la constructora siempre habían respetado su privacidad y eso la hacía sentirse segura en ese lugar.

Tocó la ventana del carro para hacer saber a la modelo que ya podía salir.

—Hola amor —dijo mientras le saludaba de beso en la mejilla.

—Hola amor —le ayudó con el bolso—, ¿había mucho tráfico?

—No, cómo cosa rara estaba despejado —se dirigieron a la cocina para ir a traer la comida.

—Que bueno —sacó los platos—, ¿quieres comer en el comedor o en la oficina? —preguntó curiosa.

—En la oficina está bien —le ayudó con las bebidas.

Ya llevaban la comida por la mitad cuando empezó la conversación de otro tema.

—¿Sabes? ayer que fuí a ese bar —dijo pensando lo que iba a decir—, en el baño me encontré con una chica.

—¿Así? —alzó la ceja—, ¿y qué tiene?

—La invité a tomar con nosotros porque se había peleado con su novio al parecer…

—Ajá… —le alentaba para que continuara.

—Ahh —suspiró—, nos quedamos un rato tomando con Iroh y su pareja de esa noche y cuando ví ya era tarde así que me despedí de todos y ella salió tras de mí y me ofreció llevarme al edificio —hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Asami la cuál aún seguía sin entender nada—, cuando ya me iba a bajar me pidió un beso…

—¿Qué? —su ceño empezaba a frúncirse.

—Pero déjame explicarte eso —su corazón empezó a agitarse—, ella se me insinuó y le dije que tenía novia y me dijo que creía que al salir a buscarme fuera del bar iba a tener una oportunidad conmigo, después de eso se ofreció a llevarme al edificio y me dijo que al menos le diera un beso.

—¿Y ella es linda? —preguntó con un poco de molestia.

—¿Eso que importa?

—Mucho, así que responderme.

—O sea que si es fea ¿no te molestaáras?

—¡Korraaaaa! —insistió.

—Es muy linda no te lo negaré, pero no fué la gran cosa, solo fue un piquito.

—Mmh —suspiró mientras meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar—, ¿tiene como localizarte?

—Emm si, intercambiamos números —sentía la maldad cerca.

—¿Y se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Pues me llamó ayer, pero no hablamos mucho y hoy me escribió, pero no le contesté.

—A ver —pidió el celular.

—¿Qué? —se estaba saliendo de control.

—Tu celular —estiró la mano.

—No —se negó.

Abrió su boca de indignación.

—No es lo que piensas Asami, pero no quiero darte mi celular —sentenció.

—¿Escondes algo? —preguntó.

—No, no escondo nada —aseguró.

—¿Entonces? dámelo —insistió.

—Pensé que sería buena idea decirte para que confíaras en mí, pero sólo te interesa esa tipa.

—¿Estás conciente de lo que me contaste?

—Claro que lo estoy, pero eso no te da el derecho de querer sobrepasar la confianza que te tengo, es más creo que cometí ese pequeño error de contarte.

La mirada azulina que le dedicó la modelo era una mirada que jamás había visto, no había enojo en esta, sino que era como de decepción y supo que había actuado mal.

—Korra perdón yo…

—No digas más por favor —prosiguió con terminar su comida.

—Perdóname amor yo… es que sentí…

—No quiero tus disculpas Asami —frunció su ceño—, así que no sigas.

—Korra… —dijo en un susurro—, no te enojes.

—No estoy enojada —aseguró—, estoy decepcionada —sonrió tristemente—, buen provecho.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para ir a lavar sus trastes. Por otro lado estaba la ojiverde pensando en que la había regado una vez más por culpa de los celos, sabía que Korra no era alguien que se dejará llevar por los berrinches y esa era otra prueba de ello, además la morena había sido muy sincera con todo lo de anoche, a ella le habían contado todo lo que pasó en el bar y le contaron que la morena se había reunido con dicha chica, estaba enterada de todo, de la hora que salieron ambas y comparando la hora en la que ella le llamó no pudo ocurrir nada y realmente pensaba que Korra fue bastante distante con la chica.

«No pienses mal Asami» —se decía a sí misma.

—Buen provecho —entró Suki a la oficina.

—Gracias —le sonrió por amabilidad—, provecho también.

—Gracias, emm ¿has visto a Korra? —preguntó.

—Fué a la cocina, supongo que lo tarda en venir.

—Esta bien la esperaré entonces —se dirigió al escritorio que tenía a la izquierda del escrito de la morena.

Suki ya se había acostumbrado a ver a la modelo, ya que la mayoría de las veces almorzaba ahí o en la construcción y cómo asistente de Korra siempre estaba con la morena.

—Emm Suki ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —la vió seria.

—Claro con gusto —le dirigió su atención.

—¿Korra te ha hablado de alguna chica en especial aparte de mí? —fue bastante directa.

—Señorita Asami perdone, pero no tengo permitido hablar de nada relacionado con la vida privada de la ingeniera Wolff —se sintió nerviosa por la pregunta.

—¿No? ¿ni siquiera como amigas? —sabía que no sería fácil hacerla hablar.

—Mire en lo personal siento que la ingeniera es alguien que a pesar de tener personas interesadas en ella la respeta mucho y no lo escuchó de mí, pero nunca me ha hablado de nadie y perdone por no serle de mucha ayuda, pero puedo meterme en problemas al hablar de más.

—¿En problemas? —ahora si estaba confundida.

—Así es, todos los empleados de la empresa firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad de los dueños y si lo quebrántamos nos iría mal —alzó los hombros—, aunque es mejor ya que la vida privada es privada.

—La vida privada… —susurró.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, era por eso que Korra no tenía problema con que ella llegará a la oficina, es por eso que ni siquiera le prestaban atención cuando ella se aparecía por el lugar.

«Y yo que creía que era porque en serio no es importaba mi presencia»

Entró al lugar y saludó a Suki y recibió varios recordatorios de la chica.

—Bien entonces sólo entrégale los planos a Fernando para que los revise y solo quedaré a esperar su respuesta.

—Esta bien, con permiso.

Firmó los planos para que está los llevara con Fernando quién tenía la responsabilidad de revisarlos por si había algún error, como la sureña no estaba aún graduada tenía que apoyarse en él o en su amigo Bolín, pero él se encontraba en la obra.

—¿Quieres charlar ahorita? —preguntó.

—Depende de que sea.

—De lo que estábamos hablando antes de que te fueras.

—No gracias —la observó—, te seré sincera Asami, no soy alguien que sienta celos fácilmente y es por eso que quizá pienso que cuando me tienen celos por algo tienen que tener pruebas de ello —habló tranquila—. Yo te conté lo que me pasó ayer porque creí realmente que tú podrías saber quién era la chica o por si en algún momento me la topaba estando contigo sintieras confianza en mí, no te oculte nada porque se me hace apropiado contarte lo que yo pase.

—Lo sé amor y agradezco eso —admitió.

—Creí que quedaría bien contigo al contarte esto porque tarde o temprano lo sabrías y es mejor que lo sepas por mí ¿no?

—Así es amor.

—Yo no tengo la obligación de contarte lo que yo haga, pero aún así solo quería que estuvieras segura que solo tengo ojos para ti y que dudes de mí realmente duele un poco —confesó.

No dijo nada y sólo bajó su mirada.

—Tengo una reunión con tu padre dentro de un rato ¿irás a verlo?

—No —respondió—, tengo unas cosas que hacer dentro de un rato.

Recordó las fotografías que se habían esparcido por todas las redes sociales y rogaba para que sus padres no se enteraran de la relación que tenía con Korra. No era que quisiera negárla, pero ella aún no estaba lista para presentar a Korra como su pareja a sus padres jamás lo había hecho con ninguna de sus parejas anteriores.

—Esta bien —le sonrió mientras mandaba a imprimir una cosas desde su computadora.

Se despidieron y cada una tomó su automóvil para ir a sus reuniones. Como le habían dicho los socios de la compañía se le cambiaría de automóvil para aprovechar la atención que se le estaba dando, a pesar de ser un auto pequeño de solo dos asientos y eléctrico estaba feliz, siempre quiso uno, pero no podía pagarlo.

Se puso en marcha y cómo cosa rara no habían acosadores afuera del lugar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a la recepcionista—, vengo a una reunión con el señor Sato.

—Buenas tardes ingeniera ahorita le comunico a él que ya se encuentra por acá —le dijo mientras marcaba el número de la oficina de Hiroshi.

—Gracias.

Esperó un rato hasta que alguien que conocía muy bien le llamo por su nombre.

—Hola Melissa gusto en verte de nuevo —le saludó.

Charlaron durante el recorrido hasta la sala donde tendría la reunión con los señores Sato y no estaba de más decir que se encontraba nerviosa, las fotografías de ella y Asami juntas en el parque habían estado en boca de muchos fans y noticias de farándula y no dudaba que los señores Sato ya lo supieran y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo responder ya que Asami nunca le comentó nada de eso. No le molestaba que no le haya dicho a sus padres ya que para ella era tedioso conocer a los padres de sus ex, era algo que siempre evitó, pero este era un caso totalmente diferente ya que ella trabajaba con sus suegros.

—Dentro de un momento vendrán los señores Sato —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Me alegro que te encuentres bien.

—Muchas gracias Melissa —le devolvió la sonrisa—, también me alegra que estés bien.

Llegó al lugar donde había acordado con Wu y empezaron a ensayar. Había sido contratada para una película, pero tenía que preparar su personaje y Wu aparte de ser su maquillista también le ayudaba con otras cosas como acentos de varios lugares y el vestuario. El papel no era el protagónico, pero era bastante importante y aceptó el reto de hacerlo ya que habían pensado en ella para el personaje.

—¿Cómo te fue con la práctica? —dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—Bastante bien, eres excelente. Creo que me ayudara seguir practicando para impresionar más al director.

—Eso espero querida, porque estoy poniendo bastante empeño para que lo hagas bien.

—Tengo que agradecerte mucho Wu —le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Abrió la puerta para dar paso a los dos dueños de la empresa y se dirigieron a ver a la ingeniera.

—Buenas tardes Korra un gusto en verte de nuevo —le abrazó cálidamente.

—Buenas tardes señora Sato —le sonrió—, el placer es todo mío.

—Buenas tardes ingeniera —le abrazó también—, gracias por venir.

—Buenas tardes Hiroshi, es un placer poder charlar con ambos acerca de su magnífico proyecto.

—Espero que sean buenas noticias —tomaron asiento.

—Y muy buenas —le dijo.

—¿Deseas algo de beber antes de empezar?

—Agua pura estaría bien.

—¿Un vino? —sugirió.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy bebiendo en estos momentos —se disculpó.

—No hay problema, traenos agua para la ingeniera por favor Melissa y vino para mi esposa y para mí —pidió cortésmente.

Charlaron acerca de los cambios positivos que habían hecho en la construcción del edificio y que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, debido al buen clima que tenía la cuidad procuraban trabajar bastante. El señor Sato sacó el tema de Tarrlok y preguntó que cómo se desenvolvía en la oficina, pero Korra evitó nuevamente darle malos comentarios del supuesto ingeniero, no quería ser la causante del despido de alguien, además sabía perfectamente porqué Hiroshi lo había mandado a trabajar en la construcción. La morena le entregó al señor por escrito todos los avances y está a cambio recibió el cheque que recibía mensual la empresa por la elaborar del hotel. Creía que estaba a punto de irse cuando la señora Yasuko se puso un poco más sería sacando plática fuera del trabajo.

—Korra quería preguntarte ¿si asistirán a la fiesta de antifaces?

—Ah ¿la que me mencionaron hace un tiempo?

—Así es —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si claro, solo tengo dudas de cómo son esas fiestas ya que jamás he ido a una.

—Si quieres te mando la información por mensaje, la fiesta está programada para dentro de tres semanas, así que tienes tiempo para prepararte —tomó su celular para enviar la información.

—Eso sería genial —quería salir de ahí ya.

—Estas son las invitaciones —las extendió Hiroshi.

La morena las tomó y se les echo un vistazo, pudo leer que la recepción sería en la "casa" de los señores y se imaginó la magnitud de gente que se presentará.

—Están muy lindas —las agitó un poco.

—Gracias Korra, una es del joven Von Kleist.

—Yo se la doy, no tenga pena llegaremos a la fiesta temprano.

—Tambien pueden llevar a una pareja —dijo sacando el otro tema que quería tocar.

—Se lo diré también a él —estaba más que nerviosa.

Iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de un celular la interrumpido.

—Discúlpenme —contestó la llamada que salvaba su vida—.

La pareja murmuraba si tenían que interrogar a la morena, pero propusieron una idea mejor.

—Me van a perdonar, pero tengo que irme es algo urgente —se levantó.

—Esta bien Korra, no tengas pena.

—Cualquier duda que tenga le llamo —dijo mientras le extendía sus brazos.

—Estoy a la orden —les abrazó y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

«Corre y no te detengas carajo» —pensaba mientras se dirigía al auto.

Y como esperaba, nadie la detuvo de salir volando del lugar, quería evitar cualquier pregunta que involúcrara a su novia y más si se trataba de los suegros, no tenía experiencia en lidiar con eso.

Su teléfono llamó su atención y respondió desde su manos libres.

—Aló —respondió.

—Hola Korra ¿estás ocupada? —preguntó antes de proseguir.

—Un poco, voy manejando—dijo sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—No tardaré —aseguró—, quería preguntarte si podemos salir a comer algo esta noche.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo Jin, tengo compromisos esta noche.

—¿No puedes cancelarlos? —habló en tono provocativo.

—Discúlpame, pero apenas si te he conocido y tengo novia gracias —se excusó para cambiar el tema.

—Me dejas con las ganas de verte Korra —dijo suplicante—, he pensado en ti todo el día y no cosas decentes.

Se quedó en silencio mientras su corazón se agitaba. Jin era una mujer muy sexy para ella y que le dijera esas cosas ponían su mente a volar, pero tenía que ser fiel a su palabra, aunque Asami había dudado de ella le demostraría que lo que decía era cierto.

—Disculpa, creo que vamos en caminos equivocados —dijo seria—, será mejor que ya no me llames por favor.

Colgó la llamada y empezó a pensar que había sido lo correcto rechazar a la chica. En primer lugar no conocía nada de ella y como su desconfianza se había hecho más grande debido a la atención que los medios le habían dedicado, supuso que la chica rubia solo quería un poco de fama la cual ella no le daría por un escándalo. No era la primera vez que alguien se le ofrecía de esa manera, pero había algo que le decía que podría causar problemas con su relación y con su trabajo.

—Definitivamente no quiero eso —se dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina.

Se sentía indignada de que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado y tenía que planear algo para que Korra Wolff la aceptará, bastaba con un pequeño espacio que abriera entre la relación de ella y su novia para probar su hipótesis.

Era jueves y cómo su horario lo ameritaba tenía que dar clases de defensa personal, habían bastantes personas que asistían a la clase y la mayoría eran mujeres, adolecentes y jóvenes, también habían hombres los cuales se veían que si necesitaban las clases ya que según Azula si que parecían debíluchos. Lidiar con gente era algo que no le gustaba, pero el destino siempre la ponía en situaciones en dónde tenía que lidiar con la gente, pero el ambiente de sus clases comparado con su trabajo era mucho mejor, ya que por lo menos ahí podía interactuar con gente con sentido del humor.

El señor Tarrlok le había bajado un poco a la presión que le tenía, pero eso no quitaba las malas caras y los malos comentarios que este le daba al señor Sato y sí, lo sabía todo porque Melissa se lo contaba cuando hablaban eventualmente por celular.

—Bien creo que ya es hora de dar por terminada la clase —dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—Sensei, tengo una duda —preguntó una de las niñas.

—Dime —le prestó toda su atención.

Y así como la pequeña adolescente tenía dudas, varios también las tuvieron y ella amablemente las contestó todas. Bolín siempre le decía que tenía bastante fama en su clase ya que los padres de los estudiantes le felicitaban por como sus hijos se volvieron más seguros de ellos mismos.

—Ufff hoy sí fue un día duro —dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

—Ni que lo digas Korra —masajéaba se cabeza.

—Mi día también estuvo agotado hoy —les comentó el chico rubio.

—Me imagino y mis clases aún no terminan —señaló su mochila.

—Pero ya es la última Korra, además es tu novia —le codeó.

—No digas eso, ella tiene que impartir la clase —le vió serio.

—Exactamente y eso es lo que hago, soy profesional en esto —alzó su rostro con orgullo.

—Amargados —les sacó la lengua.

—Somos unos niños todos aún —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida—, que pase linda noche.

—Adiós Korra —agitaban sus manos mientras sonreían.

Se dirigió al elevador para ir a impartir su última clase la cual era con su novia. A pesar de haber discutido por la tarde con ella no estaba enojada, sabía la situación en la que Asami se encontraba y respetaba su actuar, además de que sabía bien separar cada situación, las clases eran parte del trabajo extra que tenía por las noches lo cual generaba dinero para cubrir los gastos que estaba haciendo actualmente en dos construcciones personales.

Ella era proveniente del Polo Sur, pero la situación en el lugar no era la mejor en ese momento y estando en la Nacion del Fuego visitó muchos lugares los cuales a su familia les habían encantado y decidió comprar un enorme terreno a las afueras del centro y construir para que vivirán ahí sus padres, su abuela y su hermano.

Aparte que también había comprado un lindo terreno cerca de Cuidad República donde actualmente vivía para establecerse ella ya que era donde trabajaba. Poco a poco sus sueños se iban cumpliendo.

Llegó al ático de su amada y tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Qué se habrá hecho esta mujer? —sacó su celular y marcó el número de su chica.

—Aló, Korra perdón ahorita voy para el ático, estoy aparcando el auto.

—Esta bien te espero aquí —respondió amable.

—Bueno —colgó la llamada.

Korra impartió las clases a su novia y cómo era demasiado profesional no habían hablado acerca de la rabieta de la tarde, únicamente se dedicó a dar bastantes demostraciones de cómo evadir a alguien que te ataca lo cual terminó con un golpe en la mejilla proveniente de una dulce ojiverde.

—Creo que mi destino son los moretones en la cara —dijo mientras sostenía el hielo.

—Lo siento me dejé llevar —se disculpó por milésima vez.

—No no, lo hiciste muy bien —le felicitó—, ya dentro de un mes termina el curso y te evaluaré, dependiendo de eso sabrás si ya estás lista para defenderte sola.

—Eres buena enseñando así que pienso que me irá bien —le sonrió.

—Eso espero —hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón.

—Espera —dijo deteniendo el verbo de la sureña—, quiero disculparme por lo de la tarde, habíamos acordado no tener celos y fue lo primero que hice, yo sé que confiaste en mí y no lo creí por favor acepta mis disculpas.

—Ahh —suspiró—, las acepto. Supongo que es difícil lidiar con lo que te había dicho y entiendo tu posición.

—Entonces ¿ya no estás molesta?

—No ya no —le invitó a sentarse junto a ella—. Te amo Asami y aunque no lo creas siempre estás en mis pensamientos.

Esas simples, pero significativas palabras entérnecieron el corazón de la modelo, era tan mágico escuchar a la morena siendo cursi, porque se veía tan seria en las fotos que se encontraba en las redes de ella evitando a los paparazzi y en los vídeos siempre tan cortante al responder. Se alegraba de que era la única persona que escuchaba a la chica ruda siendo tan dulce.

—Tambien te amo Korra —le besó los labios—, eres tan linda.

—Tú más amor —le besó de vuelta—. ¿Amor?

—¿Mmh?

—Hoy tus padres me dieron las invitaciones de su fiesta de antifaces —contó.

—¿En serio? —la vió asustada—, ¿te preguntaron algo?

—Me salvé por un pelo, tu mamá quería sacar plática de nosotras dos, pero creo que notó que no era el momento.

—Ay amor perdón —se sintió culpable—, sé que mis padres son bastante escándalosos y quieren interrogar a medio mundo.

—Creo que me da miedo decir algo que te pueda perjudicar, así que por eso me pongo nerviosa.

—Pues ellos saben mis gustos así que de eso no hay que tener problema —alzó los hombros—, pero tienes razón, procuraré estar presente cuándo te reúnas con ellos en otra ocasión ¿sí?

—Muchas gracias amor, te lo agradecería mucho —se sintió increíblemente aliviada—. Bien amor tengo que despedirme.

—Esta bien —puso una cara triste—, que descanses mucho.

—Gracias amor —la abrazó fuertemente y le dió un beso en los labios.

«¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?»

Eso fue lo que quiso decir, pero no podía tenía muchas cosas que hacer mañana y sabía que tenía que descansar y de seguro se quedarían hasta tarde hablando acerca de temas triviales.

Se levantó temprano y fue directamente a la ducha, ese día no saldría a correr y tampoco comería ya que los exámenes que tenía que hacerce requerían ayuno. Se puso ropa cómoda ya que era viernes de informal, tomó su automóvil eléctrico y se dirigió al instituto donde iba seguido, aparcó su automóvil, entró al lugar e indicándole a la recepcionista que tenía cita, esperó su turno.

—Korra Wolff, mucho gusto en verla nuevamente puede pasar adelante —le sonrió mientras se dirigían al laboratorio.

—Gracias doctora —estaba un poco nerviosa—, ¿dentro de cuánto tiempo me darán estos resultados?

—Dentro de tres días, así que puede venir el día lunes —indicó que tomara asiento mientras preparaba la aguja.

—Vendré en la tarde cuando salga del trabajo entonces —sonrió.

—Cuando gustes —amarró el brazo de Korra para hacer saltar la vena y limpió el área—, quiero que estés tranquila y respires profundo —dijo dulcemente.

Korra lo hizo así e indicó cuando ya se sentía más tranquila. Era un secreto entre algunos de sus amigos y familiares que ella le tenía pánico a las agujas, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Listo —dijo retirando suavemente la aguja de la cena de la chica—, ¿te dolió?

—No para nada, tiene una buena mano doctora —le felicitó.

—Gracias Korra —le sonrió—, mandaré a hacer las pruebas y haré que te llamen cuando ya las tengan listas, pero si no te llaman puedes pasar siempre el lunes.

—Está bien doctora y muchas gracias —se despidió y fue al automóvil—. Todo sea para aliviar mi dolor —se dijo con un ligero nudo en su garganta.

Con una enorme sonrisa arrancó su automóvil y siguió a la morena, se le había ocurrido seguirla desde hace un día y con haber llegado a ese sorprendente instituto sabía que tendría una magnífica historia que contar a los medios, pero sería paciente ya que juntaría más información para sacar una buena tajada del pastel.

—Korra Wolff prepárate para ser el punto de atención —sonrió satisfecho.

Como por la mañana su novia había cancelado su hora del almuerzo pensaba a quien le podría dar lo que había llevado para ella y en eso recibió una llamada.

—Hola ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Korra ¿sabes? ¿me preguntaba si podríamos salir hoy?

—Esta bien, si quieres puedes venir a la oficina ya que no puedo salir muy lejos de aquí por la obra.

—Me parece bien, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?

—No gracias estoy bien, te mando la dirección.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato.

Sintió extraño en la manera que se le habló ya que siempre era más alegre, pero supuso que estaba algo decaído y le restó importancia.

Entregó unos informes al señor Tarrlok para que se los diera a Hiroshi y luego se puso a calentar la comida que había llevado para ella y su novia.

—Por lo menos no se desperdiciará —dijo en voz baja.

—Korra, allá afuera está el muchacho Mako creo que viene a buscarte.

—Esta bien ahorita iré por él —agradeció y salió junto con Suki.

Vió que se dirigía hacía ella con una ligera sonrisa, la saludó con un abrazo y ambos fueron a las pequeñas oficinas del lugar.

—Si que han avanzado bastante con la construcción —comentó.

—Sí, aunque aún nos falta mucho por hacer —sonrió—. Viniste justo a tiempo ya que es casi la hora de almorzar.

—Sí eso es bueno porque muero de hambre.

Tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa que había en el pequeño comedor y empezaron a comer.

—¿De qué querías hablarme Mako?

—Sé que no es mi asunto, pero últimamente has estado saliendo mucho en las noticias de internet y en los programas de farándula ¿lo sabías?

En ese instante supo de lo que quería hablar y sintió algo de pena ya que no era mucho de compartir su vida privada con alguien que no fuera ella misma, raramente hablaba con Bolín y Azula sobre sus relaciones, pero ellos eran amigos de muchos años.

—¿Así? la verdad no veo televisión y apenas me da tiempo de revisar mi celular —se hizo la desentendida.

—Hablamos casi casi todos los días Korra y pensé que éramos amigos —hizo una pausa—, ¿por qué?

—Mako no sé de qué estás hablando, así que por favor solo dilo —quería escucharlo decir lo que tuviera dentro.

—¿En serio estás saliendo con Asami? —su mirada era triste.

—Ah eso —tragó su comida—, sí estoy saliendo con ella.

—Lo sabía —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—¿Es algo importante eso? —cuestionó.

—Para mí sí, hubiera querido que si quiera una de las dos lo mencionara, pero me enteré porque mi manager me lo dijo —su tono era con un poco de molesta.

—Mako, tú bien sabes que no soy de andar divulgando lo que hago con los demás, salgo con Asami es cierto, pero acabamos de empezar…

—Pero decírmelo no costaba nada —la interrumpió.

—Ay Mako pareces niño —rodó sus ojos—, perdóname por lo que te diré, pero este asunto es algo entre Asami y yo, sino lo dije fue porque tengo razones para no hacerlo.

—¿No soy tu amigo acaso? —su ceño se frunció.

—Claro que lo eres Mako, pero este asunto realmente me incómoda, no es porque ella sea Asami Sato, una persona famosa —hizo una pausa—, es porque tanto ella como yo merecemos privacidad.

Los ojos ámbar del chico se abrieron grandemente y entendió lo que Korra le decía. Él que había perdido toda la costumbre de tener secretos debido a que raramente confiaba en alguien para contarlos, pero con Korra no tenía secretos ya que había asegurado que ella era como una bóveda en persona le contaba muchas cosas de esas que se les cuenta a los mejores amigos.

—Al parecer solo yo te considero mi amiga entonces…

—¿Qué? ¿te vas a poner en ese plan?

Alzó los hombros.

—Realmente lamento no ser la amiga que esperas, la amiga que solo es una copia de todos los excelentes amigos que te rodean —lo dijo en tono de burla, debido a que sabía que él no tenía muchos amigos—, pero si te has dado cuenta Asami está en tu misma posición, ella es desconfiada y muy celosa con su privacidad, quería permanecer esto en secreto, pero como ya sabes no duró mucho —su voz sonaba con molestia—, para mí no hay sido fácil adaptarme a ese mundo de ustedes, también necesito mi privacidad es tan molesto encontrarme con esos paparazzi en todos lados.

—O sea que si no hubieran descubierto que andaban ¿no me lo hubieras dicho?

—Quizá te lo hubiera dicho en algún momento, pero quiero estar segura que con Asami vamos a durar algo de tiempo, no soy de las que divulgan que tienen una relación y al mes las corta, no soy así Mako, soy alguien estable —explicó—. Quizá tú estés acostumbrado a que solo empiezas una relación y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero yo no, para mí esto es tan difícil, pero creo que Asami lo merece, porque ví estabilidad en ella.

Eso último sí dió en el centro del entendimiento de Mako. Él no era para nada estable, siempre andaba metido en problemas con paparazzis, con muchas modelos, en los conciertos y en cada rincón donde él estuviera. Conoció algo de estabilidad emocional con Korra, pero como dicen por ahí, los viejos hábitos no cambian fácilmente y así era él. Se acostumbró tanto a ser el centro de atención desde muy joven y esa era la vida que había llevado hasta hoy en día, prácticamente el vivía una vida bajo los focos.

—Creo que he entendido —dijo en tono bajo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Entiendo tu punto, tú has vivido una vida normal después de todo y Asami merece la privacidad que me diste a mi cuando me diste tu amistad Korra —sonrió—, siempre me gustó que fueras una persona tan confiable, que no le interesará nada el medio dónde nos hemos desarrollado como personas, pero cuando va en mi contra lo odié, porque no me dijiste nada sentí que no me consideraba tu amigo, pero ya que me lo expones de esa manera tienes razón, Asami ha pasado muchas cosas en sus relaciones pasadas y merece tanta privacidad como sea posible y tú se la diste —le vió con una enorme sonrisa—, no sé si ella te lo agradece, pero gracias por eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y supo que Mako decía la verdad y que él se preocupaba por su amiga.

—Ella es alguien que siempre quiso hacer muchas cosas fuera de los medios y hasta hoy algo le sale bien, creo que conocerte fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a su vida —lo decía en serio—, y no solo a su vida sino que a la mía también.

Se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente, no sabía qué rayos decir, pero con un abrazo transmitía todo lo que quería responder.

—Gracias por verlo así Mako.

Prosiguieron a comer y conversaron de muchas cosas más, nuevamente hicieron las pases y disfrutaron el tiempo juntos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y eso significa que ya era hora de salida, guardó los trastes dónde llevaba su comida y tomando su celular se fue a los parqueos junto con su amigo Mako el cual pasó el resto de la tarde con ella.

—Saldré de viaje en estos días ¿sabes? —se subieron al automóvil.

—Eso está súper bien ¿por trabajo?

—No, quería ir a visitar a mi papá.

—Ya veo, eso está muy bien ¿Y aún hablas con tu madre?

—Bien hablo con ella más seguido —sonrió—, tenías razón al decirme que no tengo que alejarme de mis seres queridos, hicimos las pases con ella y ahora estamos muy bien.

—¿Ves? tu mamá es muy encantadora y siempre te ha apoyado en todo momento, estuvo contigo en las buena y en las malas.

—Lo sé, no sabía porque no podía ver eso, gracias.

—No hay de que Mako, siempre te aconsejaré con lo mejor.

El jóven pasó a dejar a la morena al gimnasio dónde estuvo un rato, pensaba en que podía ir a ejercitarse ahí por las mañanas, tomó un trifoliar que contenía toda la información que necesitaba.

—Si tienes alguna duda puedes llamarme o escribirme —le señaló la hoja.

—Claro, yo te pregunto —vió hacía afuera—, creo que ya me están esperando —alzó los hombros.

—Siempre se mantienen aquí estos tipos —rodó sus ojos—, parece que el que vinieras los alborotó más que Asami.

—Creo que me iré ahora antes de que se amontonen mas —la abrazó para despedirse—, que tengan excelente viernes —se despidió del resto y se fué.

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado con sus ejercicios llegó su mejor amiga Azula la cual no tenía muy buena cara.

—¿Sucede algo? te veo algo extraña —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí la verdad sucede mucho —decía en tono serio—. Sé que no es de mi incumbe, pero ¿habías visto esto?

Tomó el celular que le era extendido y vio un vídeo de cómo una chica la cual era modelo estaba abrazando a su chica, mucha gente estaba alrededor de ellas dos y les decían que se dieran un beso lo cual ambas aceptaron. Era un vídeo totalmente exhibicionista, las dos mujeres se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana y después celebraban junto con la multitud.

Los ojos azules observaron el vídeo de una manera neutra y le regresó el celular a su amiga.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

La observó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la cual se iba desvaneciendo al tomar aire para responder.

—No sé lo que ella está haciendo, pero no me interesa…

* En la mayoría de los trabajos de mi país, los viernes se puede llegar un poco informal.

/-/

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí también les agradezco sus comentarios sobre mi historia me hacen muy feliz. Quiero leer sus comentarios con este nuevo capítulo.

Quiero darles dos noticias, una de ellas es que mi otra historia No Te Alejes Más ya está en su etapa final ya que no quiero hacerla muy larga y la otra es que estoy trabajando en otra historia. Espero su apoyo y nuevamente gracias por leer mis fics y por sus comentarios

 _ **Respondo comentarios:**_

 _ **Denissevazquezcanto:** Gracias por leer :') espero estés muy bien._

 _ **TiaYuri230:** Si es bastante difícil de entender, pero es como ella es y tiene algo de razón. jajajaja espero se den pronto jaja espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y espero tus comentarios que estés súper_

 **MariaSato: **Te extraño, espero que estés bien y que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo.


	24. Capítulo 24

Estaba furiosa de los escándalos que habían formado por un simple vídeo, recibió llamadas de Bolín alegando por su supuesta infidelidad para con Korra y lo peor de todo que no estaba en la ciudad para aclararlo con su novia. El viernes por la noche salió de viaje para participar en unos desfiles de moda y le mandó un mensaje a su novia que no podrían verse el fin de semana y no sabía cuando llegaría. Pero estaba segura que Korra no creería en ese tipo de cosas ya que ella era de mente muy abierta.

—Creeme Korra ella no te conviene —decía su amigo—, ni siquiera se ha comunicado contigo desde que te mandó ese mensaje el viernes.

—Bolín, métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres? ya tengo suficiente por hoy —le vió molesta.

—Era solo mi opinión Korra —alzó sus manos en señal de paz.

—Me voy ya vinieron por mí —dijo tomando su mochila y celular.

—Que te vaya bien y saludame a tus padres.

—Sí claro adiós —salió rápidamente hacía afuera de la oficina y se adentro al automóvil.

—Hola Mat, gracias por venir —le saludó con un abrazo.

—Hola Korra, sabes que soy yo el agradecido —le sonrió y se puso en marcha.

Flashback

Cómo todas las tardes se dirigía corriendo a la casa de su tío quien le enseñaba a dibujar. Era algo que siempre le había gustado y él feliz le enseñaba día a día todo lo que sabía. Además cuando tenían tiempo para ir al centro en dónde el compraba pinturas, lápices y demás cosas para mantener en su pequeño taller, a la pequeña ojiazul le encantaba que su tío cuidara de ella cuando sus padres no estaban ya que él era muy divertido.

—Vive la vida como si fuera el último día Korra —le decía— y has todas las cosas que quieres hacer, nada por compromiso porque eso no es agradable.

A veces ella no entendía mucho de lo que le decía, pero ahora que era más grande sus consejos llenaban su día a día.

Fin del Flashback

Estaba nerviosa, esos procesos nunca le habían gustado eran bastante dolorosos, pero lo hacía por una buena causa y está era la vida misma.

Fueron a distraerse antes de entrar al hospital donde sería internada, tenían bastante tiempo porque su cita era en la noche. Desde hace hace ya un tiempo era Matías quién la acompañaba y le alegraba que estuviera junto a ella, ambos estaban conectados en ese sentimiento por situaciones diferentes.

—Creo que llegaron —se dijo a si mismo mientras aparcaba su automóvil.

Gracias a una de las fuentes que tenía dentro de la institución pudo saber que hacía la novia de Asami Sato en el lugar, pero suponía que nadie de los seres cercanos a la chica sabía así que tenía que hacer una gran noticia.

—Korra Wolff me agradeceras por la fama que te haré con esta noticia —empezó a tomar muchas fotografías—, la novia de la modelo más cotizada del mundo con esta terrible enfermedad —dijo en un susurro.

Agradecía que tuvo la excelente idea de seguir a las jóvenes y se interesó por la morena cuando se dió cuenta que no pertenecía al mundo de la joven Sato y no se arrepentía de empezar a seguir a la morena ya que sabía muchas cosas de ella y está era una la cual le daría mucho dinero.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y entraron para preparar a la chica.

—Estaré contigo hasta que despiertes —le prometió.

—Gracias amigo, pero duerme por favor —le abrazó y desapareció entre las enfermeras.

Terminó la fiesta después del desfile el cual encabezó y se dirigió a su cuarto en el hotel que le había preparado su manager. Estaba exhausta y solo quería dar por terminado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para ir con Korra y hablar acerca de todos los chismes en los que estaba envuelta.

«Ella me va a comprender, lo sé» —pensaba mientras tomaba su celular.

—Asami creo que tendrías que haber puesto llave a la puerta —dijo en voz alta mientras entraba al lugar.

—Ay está Lin no cerró —rodó los ojos—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Sí, sabes que detesto quedarme sola cuando estoy ebria.

—Esta bien puedes quedarte conmigo Opal —fueron a la cama donde dormirían.

—¿Asami? —la llamó en tono serio—, tengo una duda ¿sabes?

—¿Cuál será?

—Cuando te obligamos a besar a Liz ¿pensaste en tu novia?

Los ojos de la modelo se abrieron como platos y rápidamente observó a opal la cual solo estaba acostada boca arriba viendo el techo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —tuvo curiosidad.

—Duda nada más, creo que tendrías que haberlo pensando un poco ¿no?

—Mmh para ser sincera, sí pensé en ella, pero es algo que ya estaba contemplado ¿sabes? no es como si no supiera que pedirían que nos besamos era para publicidad de una campaña que haremos en unos días.

—¿Es así? —preguntó calmada.

—Sí

—¿Y le dijiste? —cuestionó.

—No… —dijo en voz baja sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Asami soy tu amiga y creo que soy la más sincera de todas —se halagó a sí misma—, sé que no soy una persona que esté estable con alguien, pero sé diferenciar muy bien una buena persona para mis amigas y tu novia es una de ellas —dijo cerrando sus ojos—, por lo que me has contado ella es maravillosa y siento que ella es para tí, pero solo con saberlo no asegurarás que ella se quede contigo.

—Pero…

—Dejame terminar —retomó la palabra—. Has encontrado oro puro en un mundo lleno de mierda como el de nosotras Asami, pero creo que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes —se acomodó de lado para ver a la ojiverde—, he estado viendo fotografías y vídeos de tu novia desde que se supo su relación ¿sabes? y me he dado cuenta que para ella esta situación que se ha salido de control no es nada fácil, pero responderme algo ¿se ha quejado de eso contigo?

Esa pregunta destrozó su corazón de inmediato y a pesar de haberlo pensado muchas veces a su corazón no le quedaba claro.

—No… nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿En ningún sentido?

—La única vez que me dijo algo de nosotras que involucraba a otra gente fue cuando mamá quería preguntarle por mí, pero solo me comentó que no sabía que responder.

—Eres tan tonta Asami, no puedes distinguir los diamantes de las piedras ni aunque las tuvieras en tus manos —suspiró con decepción—, a pesar de que me contaste cómo piensa ella y que no te ata ni se ata a nada, ella está muy feliz contigo porque realmente te ama sin condiciones y está a tu lado, no por tu fama, sino porque realmente eres importante para su vida ¿es importante ella para la tuya Asami?

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto Opal? —sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Creo que si tú piensas que ella es importante para tí, deberías de apreciarla más y no estar jugando con ella —regresó su mirada al techo—. Si lo que sientes por ella es amor entonces demuéstrale cuando la amas antes de que sea muy tarde Asami.

—Opal sé qué hago mal con dar por sentado muchas cosas, pero ¿cómo puedo cambiar este corazón que ha sido tan lastimado? —su voz empezó a entre cortarse—, soy incapaz de ver lo que ella realmente vale, la amo y la aprecio mucho, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada como ella lo hace, ella es tan distinta a todo lo que he conocido, no es ningún diamante corriente, ella es una roca espacial te lo juro —rio mientras lágrimas eran derramadas sobre sus mejillas—, me ha amado en tan poco tiempo y me ha demostrado que no todo tiene que ver con el dinero o la atención que otros te brindan, pero hay tantas cosas que me oculta y no sé porque, eso me hace sentirme insegura.

—¿Y te has tomado la molestia de preguntarle?

—No, porque tengo miedo que me diga que es su vida privada—cerró sus ojos para parar el llanto.

—Quizá solo tenga miedo, tú no sabes tampoco cuanto ella ha sufrido ¿o sí?

—No… —sintió vergüenza al no saber muchas cosas de su novia.

Creía que todo se le sería negado porque pertenecía a la privacidad de Korra, porque en el pasado había querido involucrarse por celos a su vida personal y se le fue negado, pero esto era distinto, sabía que si le preguntaba a Korra acerca de ella, con gusto le contaría todo lo que quisiera.

—Es tiempo de que te diga porque te hablé de tu novia —tomó su celular y buscó algo—, tienes que leer esto y ver las fotografías.

Tomó el celular de su amiga, empezó a leer lo que parecía una noticia y abrió sus ojos como platos al leer el título de está.

«"Korra Wolff, novia de la modelo más famosa del mundo Asami Sato con cancer"»

—No puede ser —su corazón empezó a inquietarse y sus lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente en sus ojos.

«Hace ya una semana se dió a conocer la nueva relación que nuestra querida modelo Asami Sato tiene con una chica muy misteriosa, lo poco que sabemos de ella es que su nombre es Korra Wolff y trabaja como supervisora en una construcción de lo que parece ser un edificio, pero hace unas horas se dió a conocer que la chica de la que Sato está enamorada padece de algún tipo de cáncer lo cual nos pone a todos los fans de la modelo muy tristes porque se ven muy bien. En las imágenes tomadas el viernes podemos ver que entra a la clínica de Cancerología de Ciudad República y regresa el día de hoy martes para ser internada también se le ve acompañada de un joven alto de quién suponemos podría ser un amigo…»

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y no pudo leer más, rápidamente fue a ver las fotografías de su novia junto con Matías quién era su acompañante su tranquilidad se lanzó por la borda. Era cierto y Korra nunca le dijo nada. Se sentía de la peor manera, la chica que le estaba demostrando que el amor todavía existía podía desaparecer del mundo en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué Korra? ¿por qué ocultarse algo tan delicado? —empezó a llorar amargamente.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus verdes pálidos y su respiración era entrecortada, su mente en ese momento era un caos lleno de ideas y recuerdos tontos.

—Estuve jugando con ella, Opal y ahora resulta esto —hablaba con desesperación.

—¿De qué hablas? —la vió desconcertada.

Tomó aire para calmar su llanto e intentó calmarse para poder contarle todo lo que había estado haciendo.

La noticia fue otro enorme detonante para la vida de la morena y aunque no lo supiera, estaba en boca de muchos noticieros de internet, tanto que rápidamente un joven de mirada ámbarina iba al aéreos que quedaba bastante lejos para regresar de las vacaciones con su padre para ver qué rayos pasaba.

Flashback

Estaba de lo más tranquilo, bebiendo y hablando con su padre con el cual estaba pasando unas vacaciones, él sus dos medios hermanos y su esposa. Amaba pasar tiempo con su familia ya que era lo más preciado para él, pero por falta de tiempo tenía bastante de no convivir con ellos.

Revisaba su celular y algo le llamó la atención, era una de las páginas de fans que tenían de él con una noticia de alguien que conocía muy bien, había una ligera descripción de lo que trataba, pero lo que menos quería era quedarse con la duda. Rápidamente entró al buscador y escribió «Korra Wolff» y lo que vió le impactó grandemente.

«¿Pero qué mierda?» —su corazón empezaba a angustiarse.

La increíble chica que había conocido hace poco tiempo posible tenía una enfermedad que mataba lentamente.

—¿Korra por qué no dijiste nada? —cerró el buscador y se dirigió a las llamadas para tratar de conseguir una explicación de la ingeniera, pero todo eso fue en vano ya que su celular mandaba a buzón de voz—. Vamos Korra no me hagas esto.

Fin del Flashback

—Bolín gracias por atendernos —se adentraban al enorme apartamento.

—De nada, pero no sé ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos chicos?

Ámbar y azul se vieron directamente para empezar con todas las preguntas que se habían hecho en el camino.

—¿Dónde está Korra? —interrogó la morena.

—Ella no está, pidió permiso para poder faltar ya que fue a ver a sus padres.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó el ojiambar.

—Sí, no sé porque mentiría.

—Bolín lo que te diremos no es fácil, pero necesitamos que te calmes mientras lees esto.

Le fue extendido el celular donde estaba la noticia, sus ojos verdes empezaron a ponerse rojos y lágrimas fueron derramadas una a una.

—¿Pero qué rayos es esto? —su ceño empezó a frúncirse.

—No tenemos idea por eso venimos aquí en persona, Korra no contesta su celuar y no sabemos que hacer.

Rápidamente busco su celular y marcó a quien sabía que le contestaría, pero fue en vano ya que no hubo respuesta más que de la contestadora.

—Mierda —musitó.

¿A quién llamas?

—A Matías, él es el que está con Korra en las fotografías.

—¿Y si vamos al lugar donde tomaron las fotografías?

—Esa es una gran idea Mako —dijo la ojiazul.

—Vamos, iremos en mi auto —seguido de esto con sus corazones que iban a mil por uno se dirigieron a la clínica.

Iba y venía de un lugar a otro, casi haciendo una zanja en el piso. Estaba totalmente desesperada por no poder comunicarse con Korra y peor aún, por no poder ir donde se encontraba su novia. Lin le había sido muy clara que si se iba incumplidos el contrato que había firmado y eso sería una demanda segura.

—¿Y no puedes comunicarte con alguien que no sea ella? —preguntó mientras veía con sus verdes la desesperación que emanaba la modelo.

—Rayos no se me había ocurrido —tomó su celular rápidamente y buscó un número para llamar—. Ojalá conteste.

Imploraba que le contestará y le diera una explicación rápida ya que no sabía que estaba pasando.

—Hola Asami ¿qué pasa? —decía agitado.

—Bolín gracias al cielo —sintió un ligero alivio—, ¿estás con Korra?

—No, no estoy con ella. Venimos a verla a la clínica, pero no nos dejan pasar carajo —alegaba.

«Mierda» —pensó.

—Al parece ella restringió toda visita y no nos dejan pasar sino somos familiares.

—Diles que es una emergencia —sugirió mientras sus manos temblaban.

—Ya insistimos, pero no podemos pasar —dijo decepcionado—, no sé qué está pasando, pero… —su llanto se escuchó del otro lado del celular—, tengo miedo Asami, no quiero perderla.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de dolor por parte del chico, entendió perfectamente que para muchos, Korra, era una pieza importante en sus vidas, no solo en su vida. La sureña era alguien especial, todos lo sabían, todos lo notaban y ella lo notó pero superficialmente, fué hasta ese momento que ella supo el verdadero valor de su amada.

—Tranquilo Bolín, ella pronto saldrá y podemos preguntarle personalmente que es lo que tiene.

Escuchó como una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente consolaba al mejor amigo de su novia.

«Y pensar que yo estoy aquí atrapada entre Lin y un contrato» —se abofeteaba por no ser más perceptiva con la ingeniera.

Habían decidido ir al apartamento de Bolín, ya que era el que quedaba más cerca de la clínica, poder despejar sus pensamientos. Querían una explicación, querían saber que era lo que Korra tenía y lo único que podian hacer ambos era esperar a que su querida amiga apareciera. Pensaban una y otra vez que era lo que ella tenía. Era algún tipo de cancer que estuviera empezando, o ya estaba en una etapa terminal. Se preguntaban el por qué ella ocultó algo tan delicado. Mako y Katara lo entendían ya que ella era bastante reservada, pero Bolín estaba más que destrozado, ¿cómo era posible que si mejor amiga no le haya contado eso?

—Antes de que tú vida acabe pequeña Korra tienes que leer un libro, plantar un árbol y ayudar a un niño —le sonreía grandemente—. Eso te dará mucha felicidad, a mí me funcionó y espero que cuando lo hagas también te haga feliz.

—¿Tú fuiste feliz tío? —sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su voz era entrecortada.

—Muy feliz mi pequeña y más cuando llegaste a mi vida —le acariciaba su mano la cual sostenía con dulzura—. Intenté enseñarte una manera diferente de ver la vida, quizá algún te ayude y cuando eso pase te acordarás de tu tío, quién es muy feliz al verte feliz...

Abrió los párpados violentamente dejando entrar la luz a sus azules provenientes de la enorme ventana del cuarto donde había estado para que se le pasará el efecto de la anestesia. La cabeza le daba un poco de vueltas y cuando intentó sentarse un quejido salió de su boca.

—¡Auch! —se agarró abajo del vientre.

—Ya despertaste—le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Sí —dejó su mirada baja—. Soñé nuevamente con mi tío —limpió sus ojos.

—Él estará feliz de saber que eres una persona fuerte Korra y que sigue sus enseñanzas.

—A veces quisiera verlo para que me dijera que lo estoy haciendo bien —haló a Matías para abrazarlo mientas lágrimas amargas caían sobre sus piernas.

—¿Eres feliz? —alzó su barbilla para que lo viera cara a cara.

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque a veces me sienta un poco miserable.

—Ya no te culpes, estás situaciones te hacen fuerte y las personas que se van dejándote un poco de ellos jamás se separaran de tí, aunque no puedas verlos.

—Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no hayan veces que los extrañes.

—Eso no te lo niego, pero tienes que agradecerle a él muchas cosas que has hecho posible lo que te enseñó —le sonrió— y yo también le agradezco grandemente.

Le abrazó por un rato más mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas terminaran de salir de sus cuencas. Se podía decir que ella, una persona conciente de lo que hacía, aún pensaba que esos procesos que pasaba eran para limpiar un poco sus culpas, aunque no fuese así, no podía evitar pensar en esas cosas.

—Dentro de un rato nos iremos de y aquí —encendió su celular.

—Esta bien y gracias —le sonrió.

~Llega a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde y ya no me llames por favor —envió el mensaje y apagó el celular.

Puntualmente llegó a la casa de Matías junto con Mako y Katara quienes querían saber todo lo que le pasaba a la morena. Estaban preocupados y enfurecidos, eran un nudo de sentimientos por una persona que para cada uno era muy importante.

—¿En dónde está Korra? —preguntaron los tres al entrar a la casa, sin querer tomar el asiento que les ofreció la ama de llaves.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —insistió con miedo que Matías fuera a echarlos por el escándalo que se estaba formando.

—¿Podría llamar a Matías? —pidió aún con la calma que le caracterizaba.

—Puedes irte Lola, ya estoy aquí —anunció el muchacho que bajaba de las enormes gradas de madera.

Vestía con una playera blanca y un pana gris y llevaba con el un azafate que contenía unos vasos con agua.

—Estabamos esperándote —dijo molesto.

—Y yo a ustedes Bolín, recuerda que fui yo quien los citó aquí —respondió de manera serena.

—¿Dónde está Korra? Necesitamos verla —se levantaron los tres.

—Pero ella a ustedes no —le dió la bandeja a Lola y tomó asiento—, necesito que tomen asiento y les explicaré todo esto que al parecer se salió de control.

—Por favor —dijo con su corazón lleno de dolor.

—Korra está bien, sé que esa noticia de internet les alteró mucho, pero no es como ustedes o ellos piensan —trató de calmarlos mientras pensaba como decirles la noticia, lo cual se le hacía difícil porque nunca fué bueno para calmar situaciones así.

—¿Entonces? ¿qué sucede Matías? —preguntó el ojiambar preocupado.

—Korra está bien, ella está recuperándose pero no porque ella tenga algún tipo de cáncer ¿me entienden?

Los tres le veían de manera confusa mientras que con su mente decía toda la verdad para que telepáticamente ellos entendieran y dejarán de preguntar.

—Por favor Matías, deja a un lado las indirectas y dinos de una vez ¿Qué hacía mi mejor amiga en un hospital privado que combate el cáncer? —dijo severamente.

Abrió sus labios para pronunciar algunas palabras, pero una voz que le llamaba dulcemente lo interrumpió.

—Mati, Mati —entro la pequeña niña que tenía una muñeca en la mano y en la otra un catéter con cinta pegada a su vena—, ya vine del hospital.

—Sofí mi princesa ¿cómo te fue? —le cargó mientras recibía besos en sus mejillas.

—Me fué bien y mirá —le enseñó su muñeca favorita —Lisa me acompañó en todo momento.

Los tres al ver la escena sus nudos en la garganta crecieron grandemente, la niña con un aura de felicidad a pesar de no tener nada de cabello en su pequeña cabeza, qué parecía que sus fuerzas eran mucho menores que una niña de su edad y con una tez pálida, saludaba a su hermano como si fuese su héroe. Un silencio sepulcral interior se estableció en los jóvenes que entendieron porque a Matías le era difícil hablar del tema.

—Sofí, te presento a mis invitados —aun teniéndola en sus brazos se dirigió a ellos—, él es Bolín, ella Katara y el Mako.

La pequeña les dió un beso tierno a cada uno en la mejilla y estaba gustosa de conocer a los amigos de su hermano mayor.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Sofí —dijeron los tres entre más palabrerías tontas que salieron de sus bocas, ya que entendían ahora más que nunca de que trataba todo ese lío.

—¿Y Korra, Mati? ¿dónde está ella?

—Ella está dormida aún, le puse unas inyecciones para que pudiese descansar más —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Podremos salir a jugar más tarde con ella? —preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que no, Sofí. Mañana quizá ya podamos jugar todo lo que quieras —respondió de la manera más tierna.

—Bueno… iré a dejarle a Lisa para que esté mejor —bajó de los brazos de su hermano y con ayuda de su Nana subió dónde descansaba la morena.

El silencio incómodo tomó posesión de la sala de estar. Ninguno de los cuatro quería pronunciar nada ya que cada quien procesaba lentamente lo que ocurría.

—Ella… —logró decir después de un buen momento—, desde que apareció ha ayudado a esta familia a mantener nuestras fuerzas —dijo sinceramente con un nudo en la garganta—, desde que la conozco gracias a ti Bolín pude agradecerle en persona todo lo que ha hecho por mí hermana.

Los tres jóvenes que estaban sentados, tratando de no salir corriendo dónde estaba la morena para felicitarla de tan hermoso acto. Comprendieron con ese pequeño detalle que acababan de escuchar que la morena tenía sus razones para no decir nada.

—Quisiera pedirles de favor que no le mencionen nada a ella por favor —imploró—, para ella su vida privada es eso.

Los invitados a la fuerza asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos con los nervios ya calmados y sus pensamientos en dicha morena.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la enorme noticia que causó revuelo en su vida personal y aún no se calmaban las cosas. No había vuelto a acercarse a su celular desde que despertó en la casa de su amigo, no quería saber nada de noticias suyas y menos aclarar nada.

—¡¡¡No les importa carajo!!! —aventó su pijama a algún lugar de su habitación.

Tomó dos toallas y emprendió su viaje hasta su regadera dónde se relajaría por un buen rato, puso algo de música, después de todo lidiar con los medios y gente ajena a ella nunca le agradó y más ahora que ya era conocida por todos los fans de sus amigos.

Disfrutaba que el agua rozará su piel aunque el dolor aún seguía presente era algo que se iba a quitar según pasarán los días.

Rápidamente bajó del taxi que la llevó hasta el edificio donde vivía y con sus maletas arrastras se dirigió al elevador. Jamás había sentido tan lento el viaje hasta el nivel dónde vivía su novia.

Trató de comunicarse con ella desde el jueves pero nunca fueron contestadas las llamadas, Bolín no le quiso explicar que sucedía y ninguno de sus amigos los cuales decían que era mejor que lo hablará con Korra. Su angustia no se calmó y sus ojeras eran testigos de que no dejaba de pensar en la situación.

Tocó el timbre como una loca y un jóven con ojos verdes y mala cara abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué tocas de esa manera?

—Vengo a ver a Korra quítate —entró rápidamente dejando sus maletas y a un Bolín extrañado en la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su morena la cuál estaba sin seguro.

Escuchó la música que venía del baño supo que ella se contaba ahí. Así que simplemente espero a que está salier, también pudo ver que su celular literalmente estaba apagado

—Con razón no entraba la llamada — rodó sus ojos.

Terminó de vendarse la cadera, hoy se permitiría estarse en ropa interior ya que el calor no ayudaba y estar cubierta le incomodaba en esa situación. Se secaría el cabello después de buscarse un crop top y al salir de encontró con una joven que conocía muy bien con un semblante de preocupación.

—Asami ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡¡¡Korraa!!! Estaba preocupada por tí...

/~/

Graaaaacias por leerme la verdad tenia un bloqueo enorme pero lo hice con mucho amors espero que les guste este capítulo y les agradezco su apoyo


	25. Capítulo 25

Las miradas, azul de confusión y verde de preocupación se vieron fijamente son mediar palabra alguna. Ya había pasado varios días desde la última vez que se habían visto y hablado. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tantos problemas que resolver y dudas que aclarar, pero una de las presentes no estaba en condiciones para ver a nadie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se acercó lentamente a la sureña.

—Perfectamente —dijo mientras intentaba fingir que nada le dolía, pero las punzadas en sus caderas regresaban violentamente—. Aggh —se quejó.

—Perfectamente mal diría yo —frunció el entrecejo—, ¿quieres recostarte?

—Sí —dejó que la más alta le ayudará a llegar a su cama para acostarse boca abajo y luego de que se acomodó dejo salir la pregunta—, ¿A qué viniste sin decirme primero?

La pregunta definitivamente le dolió, pero tenía que aguantarse por no estar presente cuando su novia más lo necesita, o eso pensaba.

—Vine porque estaba preocupada por ti Korra, además hubieras sabido que venía a verte si contestarás tu celular —rodó sus ojos y agradeció que ninguna se estaba viendo a la cara ya que su compañera estaba viendo al sueño y ella solo veía su espalda desnuda.

—Ahhh —soltó el suspiro—. Nada de lo que dice internet es cierto —dijo en tono neutro—, no tengo cáncer así que ya puedes estar tranquila.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de lágrimas, agradecida de esas palabras que aliviaban su corazón. Había pensado durante todo ese tiempo que podía perder a su novia.

—Ahora puedes irte, quiero estar sola.

Se levantó enojada de la actitud de la morena y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo frente a ella.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? —estaba muy molesta—, ¿acaso no entiendes que estaba preocupada por ti? —lágrimas de enojó salieron de prisa—, ¿no puedo preocuparme por ti acaso?

—¿Así? ¿quién estaba preocupada por mí? ¿Asami o Ji? —le dedicó una mirada molesta y penetrante.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

«Korra lo sabe»

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor Asami —le vio de una manera que solo le dedicaba a la prensa y a la gente que le caía mal—, ¿crees que hay muchas personas por ahí caminando como lo haces tú?

«¡¡¡Mierda!!!»

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —siguió—, que ni siquiera sé por qué haces esas cosas carajo —sonrió decepcionada—, creo que eres muy inmadura y sabes, no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo.

Un nudo en la garganta se formó lo cual impedía que ella pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna para defenderse, pero pensándolo bien ¿qué podía decir? ¿cómo podía justificar tal acto tan tonto? ¿por qué empezó con ese juego? Por su mente había pasado que Korra solo la dejaría por una cara bonita más que se le atravesará frente a ella y todo se iría a la basura con su relación.

—Yo sólo… —logró decir a duras penas—, yo sólo quería asegurarme que, que estarías conmigo aún si conoces a alguien mejor que yo…

—¿Y cómo sabes que hay alguien mejor que tú para mí vida? —le vio directamente con esos azules penetrantes.

Su corazón se llenó de alegría y a la vez de vergüenza por hacer ese tipo de cosas. También se dio cuenta de que Korra siempre podía sorprenderla con lo que decía y hacerle feliz con solo escucharla.

—Asami, mírame —tocó su quijada para que alzase su mirada—. Yo no quiero a nadie más a mi lado y si yo no te quisiera conmigo solo te lo diría y ya, pero por favor ya no hagas esas cosas —rodó sus ojos—. Te amo y lo sabes y sé que tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero estoy molesta contigo así que será para después.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —hizo un puchero.

—Sí, pero te pediré que te vayas por favor. No me siento bien y no quiero decirte algo que pueda lastimarte por causa de este maldito dolor.

—¿Puedo venir más tarde?

—Mmm, si me siento bien sí.

—¿Cómo sabré eso? Si tienes el celular apagado.

—Lo sabrás cuando conteste la llamada —le sacó la lengua.

—Eres muy mala, pero lo acepto y yo también tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Le acarició lentamente la mejilla y acercó su rostro al de su novia para darle tan esperado beso, pero fue rechazado olímpicamente por la morena.

—Ahora no —le vio sería—, sigo molesta.

Podía soportarlo, en la balanza mental de todas las cosas desastrosas que había hecho, una rabieta era lo que menos esperaba de la sureña. Cuando le dijo que lo sabía todo, pensó que todo se acabaría en ese instante, pero fue lo contrario, recibió un perdón que no merecía, pero se haría merecedora de ese detalle.

—Cuando te pase el enojo ¿puedo venir a cuidarte?

—Sí tú quieres, está bien por mí.

—¿Tú quieres? —le vio de manera dulce con esos ojos verdes.

—Sí, por supuesto —le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

Lo notó, pero no podía exigir tanto, no viendo como su novia se esforzaba por no llorar del dolor.

—Te amo Korra —no esperó respuesta.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Volteó su mirada a su novia y agradecía que aún podía llamarla así, y qué también agradecía que no estuviera enferma de nada. Realmente la había pasado mal pensando que iba a hacer con Korra.

Siguió su camino a la sala donde se encontraban dos jóvenes que conocía muy bien. Ambos se callaron al verla llegar y supo lo que sucedía.

—Hola —dijo acercándose a sus maletas.

—Hola Asami —dijeron ambos.

—Ya me iba, gracias por abrirme Bolín.

—¿Puedes regalarme unos minutos?

—Sí claro —ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

La pelinegra fue a ver a Korra mientras que Bolín y Asami hablaban.

Cuando ella supo de la noticia falsa que circulaba en las redes se puso en contacto con la morena y ella le aclaró todo. Sabía que Korra era un alma buena, pero no sabía qué tanto. Sintió alivio y se llenó de orgullo de tener una amiga como ella.

Entró a la habitación para saludar a su mejor amiga, la había ido a ver todos los días desde que estaba en el apartamento siempre apoyando emocionalmente a la morena.

—¿Qué sucede Bolín?

—Estuve hablando con Korra acerca de Ji ¿por qué Asami?

—Bolín, eso es entre ella y yo. No te metas.

—¿Cómo no voy a meterme? Korra es mi amiga y no estas siendo una buena persona con ella Asami.

—Aun así, yo sabía que nuestra relación era de dos —quería irse inmediatamente.

—Tres, ya que inventaste a esa tal Ji —dijo sin tapujos.

Le vio de manera seria y se puso en marcha para ir a su apartamento. Veía una vez más como las cosas que planeaba le salían mal, realmente era bastante tonto lo que había hecho, pero no podía cambiarlas por más que lo pensara.

Pasó el resto del día pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, realmente se había molestado con la ojiverde por haberle hecho esa mala jugada, se sentía como un juguete y si, a pesar de haberle dicho que la perdonaba, sabía que ese tipo de cosas desbalanceaba su ya decaída relación, las mentiras, la falta de tiempo y comunicación hacia que pensara si realmente necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos a su lado y agregándole que tenía que explicarle cosas a la más alta, cosas demasiado personales que solo ella sabía, su cabeza no podía procesar todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Hola amor, ya vine —alzó unas bolsas—, te traje algo de comer.

—Gracias —sonrió vagamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

«Más de lo que ya sucedió»

—No es nada —dijo en voz baja—, solo pensaba en muchas cosas.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—Algo…

—¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

—La verdad, no sé si quiero hablar de eso.

—Mira Korra, sé que nuestra relación no es la más perfecta —empezó a sacar lo que sentía—, y sé también que no tenemos una gran comunicación, no sé si es por miedo a caer en el control o es para respetar nuestro espacio, pero personalmente a veces no sé qué es lo que piensas o porque de tu actuar Korra.

Su voz se empezó a quebrar y un nudo en la garganta empezó a instalarse.

—No soy de expresar lo que pienso con palabras Asami, quizá haya sido yo la que te empujó a hacer lo que hiciste, no lo sé —confesaba—, pero tienes que preguntarme y analizar un poco más en las consecuencias.

—Korra tu no me dices nada, ni siquiera sé mucho de tu pasado, eres demasiado callada, haces cosas que yo no entiendo y me dices que soy libre de hacer lo que quiero, pero no quiero eso —no quería llorar—. A veces quisiera que por un momento me preguntaras cosas más íntimas, compartir secretos, hacer planes a futuro y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Del futuro? —le vio con una ceja alzada—, no tenemos quince años Asami, el futuro no está en nuestras manos.

—Ya ves, es por esa razón que siento que no podemos avanzar.

—Lamento que compares nuestra relación con todas las demás que has tenido —dijo con una sonrisa triste—, yo dejé eso en el pasado Asami, es una pérdida de tiempo hablar del futuro si ni siquiera podemos vivir bien en el presente.

—¿Crees que tan mal estamos?

—Tú quieres que te hable que quiero pasar el resto de mis días hasta que muera a tu lado, que tengamos hijos y vivir una vida plena y feliz, pero esas solo son estupideces para mí —frunció su ceño—, yo he sido sincera desde el principio te dije como pensaba y como veía esta relación y estuviste de acuerdo. No necesito estarte controlando a cada rato o celándote por tus amigas modelos con las que te besas, esas cosas son para mí todo un desperdicio de energías, si esa es la manera en la que esperas recibir mi amor estas esperando algo que nunca va a pasar Asami, yo te amo de una manera diferente, una manera en la que no te ata nada a mí, para que brilles por ti misma, para que seas tú misma siempre, yo no quiero estar enjaulada y tampoco quiero enjaular a nadie, comprende eso por favor.

—¿Has estado viéndote con alguien más?

No podía creer lo que le era preguntado, realmente Asami no entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir y eso era únicamente su error, por pensar que alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de noviazgos que no eran más que una posesión. Ella hace tiempo que había dejado ese pensamiento tan retorcido del amor y se había convertido en una persona libre de eso, pero bien, tratar de enseñarle algo nuevo a alguien era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Asami para ya —le vio de manera fría—, esto no va a llevarnos a ningún lado, creo que deberíamos de dejar de perder el tiempo.

—¿Ahora es perder el tiempo? —estaba furiosa—, ¿amarnos es perder el tiempo? ¿hacer el amor es perder el tiempo? ¿pasar tiempo juntas es perder el tiempo?

—No, pero parece que no puedo enseñarte algo que no estas preparada para ver —lamentó—, y no es culpa tuya Asami, nos gustamos y amamos, pero nuestras maneras de pensar son demasiado distintas y créeme, eso solo nos traerá más y más problemas. Yo no quiero perder el tiempo en tus juegos de hacerte pasar por alguien más para probar saber qué suposiciones tuyas, no he dado poco Asami, he dado mi tiempo, mi espacio y mi privacidad por estar contigo. No estoy echándotelo en cara, pero deberías de ser un poco más consiente, no sé qué tipos de relaciones has tenido, ni tampoco de tu comportamiento en ellas tampoco me quiero basar en todo lo que dicen en internet sobre ti porque realmente no me interesa nada que no venga de tu boca, pero si buscas algo igual que toda esa mierda que has tenido, creo que deberías de buscar a otra persona. No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo, ya te lo había dicho.

Escuchó cada una de las palabras de chica y no sabía cómo responder a ello, realmente tenía razón en todo lo que decía, ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de relaciones, pero se topó con esta sureña que no pensaba en ser controlada con una chica caprichosa como lo era ella, una modelo que no había hecho nada más que hacer y deshacer con quienes estaba.

«Duele tanto el karma ¿verdad Asami?»

—No quiero que respondas nada, únicamente quiero que puedas entender —le dedicó una mirada seria—. Por favor podrías dejarme sola, no quiero lidiar con más cosas en mi cabeza.

Olímpicamente fue echada de la habitación de la sureña sin poner resistencia, no podía decir nada, el nudo que había crecido considerablemente en su garganta no la dejaba ni siquiera abrir su boca, entre lágrimas recorrió el pasillo que la llevaba hasta el elevador y su mente se hacía una única pregunta

«¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿terminó su relación con la morena?»

No sabía nada de nada, las palabras de la sureña resonaban en su cabeza como recordatorio de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. No había sido buena o agradecida con las personas que había tenido una relación, siempre haciendo las mismas cosas, traicionando su confianza, diciendo cosas espantosas para justificar sus acciones, tantas personas heridas por sus palabras punzantes, por sus acciones retorcidas.

—Estoy pagando todo lo que muchas veces hice —recordaba todo lo que había hecho con demasiado dolor—. Y lo estoy pagando con la única persona que de verdad amo.

Su corazón se estrujó y sus lágrimas se derramaban sin permiso alguno, sentía dolor en su ser por no entender nada a Korra, quizá intentar algo juntas aun siendo tan diferentes realmente había sido un error, no tenían buena comunicación. Sentía que su pareja no se involucraba en preguntarle a cerca de su trabajo por miedo a que diera el mal pensamiento de querer aprovecharse de esa información, eso sentía y eso habían concluido con Katara y Mako, sabían que Korra no era así, pero ella era tan precavida, no quería que pensasen mal de ella.

—¿Por qué nunca hablamos del tema? ¿por qué nunca insistí? —lloraba tirada en el sillón—, no quiero perderte Korra, no quiero.

Revisaba lo que su novia le había dejado en las bolsas realmente se sentía algo mal por Asami ya que no dijo nada, sabía que había sido demasiado dura con ella, pero era la única forma en la que podría entenderle y que pensase si quería seguir con ella, no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo, mantenerse tan cerrada a la idea de que alguien la conociera tanto era una barrera para protegerse de lo que una vez sucedió.

—Korra —tocaron su puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si pasa —habló.

—Escuche que estaba Asami aquí ¿ya se ha ido?

—Le dije que se fuera, tuvimos un problema.

—¿Qué sucede Korra? Últimamente has estado muy dispersa —se acostó en la cama de su mejor amiga—. Puedes contarme si gustas.

Nuevamente se le presentaba una oportunidad de confiar en sus amigos, los cuales nunca le habían fallado, le debía demasiado al ojiverde, todas las oportunidades que tenía hoy en día eran por ese chico.

—He estado recordando demasiado mi pasado Bolín—sus ojos se cristalizaron—. Sé que te he guardado muchas cosas, pero quiero desahogarme y tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Puedes contarme lo que quieras, estoy aquí para ti.

—Bien te contaré… —tomó algo de aire y empezó a contar la historia que conocía el ojiazul.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, Bolín hacia preguntas que la morena gustosamente respondió, sentía que tenía que liberarse de ese tipo de recuerdos que a veces no la dejaban abrirse a otras personas. No era tonta, ella lo sabía perfectamente, el ser así le había traído demasiados problemas, pero también evitado salir lastimada y no era que en sus relaciones amorosas a ella no le importara, simplemente le restaba importancia a lo que no valía, tenía en mente arreglar las cosas con su novia, pero también se estaba preparando para dar por terminada la relación si no encontraba esperanzas en esta. No podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, muchas veces fue testigo en los hospitales que visitaba como el tiempo no perdonaba a los pobres niños que les había tocado vivir una vida con ese mal llamado cáncer, ellos que tenían una vida limitada se aseguraban de vivir cada momento, como su tío se lo dijo una vez y ella aprendió perfectamente eso.

—Estuve pensando que tienes que recuperarte antes de ir a trabajar —cambiaba de tema—, únicamente podrás ayudarnos desde aquí, así que no te preocupes yo tengo todo bajo control.

—Gracias Bolín, cualquier cosa solo llámame.

—Está bien, te dejo que descanses —sonrió dulcemente mientras salía de la habitación.

Llegó rápidamente cuando recibió la llamada de la hermosa chica, sentía en la voz de esta que algo no estaba bien y quería ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

—Gracias por venir, en serio.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Asami, además tenía tiempo de no verte —dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

—Eso es verdad, me da gusto volver a verte y perdón por la situación.

—No tengas pena, lo que hablamos por celular. Creo que tengo la solución a eso, pero tienes que hacer espacio en tu agenda para poder irnos.

—¿Crees que esto funcionará?

—Claro, conozco demasiado a Korra sabes y sé que esto saldrá bien.

—¿Cuándo iremos entonces?

—Déjame llamar y hacemos espacio, yo tengo que viajar por allá así que todo será más fácil.

—Bueno está bien —se sintió aliviada.

Tomo el celular y marcó esperando que le fuese contestada su llamada.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? Te saluda Iroh segundo —hablaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Quería saber si tienes tiempo para que te hagamos una visita, llevaré a una amiga.

En su mente pensaba que, si realmente esta era la mejor opción, aunque no era como si tuviera muchas. No quería dejar las cosas así con Korra, quería entenderla y estar a su lado, no podía permitir que era persona estuviera lejos de ella.

«No puedo perderte Korra» era una pequeña promesa que se había hecho en su interior.

Revisó el celular y fue al chat de la modelo, se sentía mal por haber terminado así las cosas, pero realmente ella no podía lidiar con todo el drama de una relación, era algo que le quitaría mucho su tiempo que tenía para enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente quería y era graduarse.

~Korra, quería disculparme por todo, sé perfectamente que no tenemos una relación con demasiada confianza y hay muy pocas cosas en común entre nosotras, pero quiero que sepas que te amo de una manera distinta a como he amado.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que recibió es mensaje y no sabía porque razón, pero todos los días leía ese mensaje.

Su vida se había tornado algo pesada y había pausado las clases que daba en el gimnasio de su amigo y todo lo extra que hacía para poder entrar a la universidad y así por fin terminar con su carrera.

—Oye Korra, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar los trajes para la fiesta de los Sato.

—Es cierto, es mañana ¿verdad?

—Así es, solo espero poder encontrar a una hermosa chica en la fiesta —alzaba las cejas de manera graciosa.

—No tengas ninguna duda de eso, la familia Sato tienen físico hermoso, además sus invitados son pura gente de dinero así que supongo que llegaran hermosas chicas.

—En eso también te consigues una para ti ¿no crees?

—No gracias —sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Vamos, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar de esperar a Asami?

—Yo no estoy esperando a nadie, simplemente no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—¿No sabes nada de ella?

—No, parece que se la tragó la tierra —alzaba sus hombros—. ¿Quizá se aburrió de vivir bajo los focos de tanto paparazzi?

—Sí y te los dejó a ti —se burlaba de ella.

—Eso es lo malo —suspiró—. Me hacen esperada afuera de la oficina y de la construcción para preguntarme por todos, eso realmente me molesta bastante.

—Lo bueno es que tienes a la hermosa Kuvira, has salido con ella ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero en plan de amigas. Me preguntó que si sabía algo de Asami ya que estaba preocupada y hemos salido a comer y hablar de distintas cosas.

—¿Crees que le gustes?

—No tengo idea, es linda y todo, pero como te dije, no quiero distracciones.

—Ay que aburrida eres —entró su mejor amiga con un bentō en sus manos—, solo dale la noche de pasión que tanto quiere y ya.

—Azula tiene razón, a Kuvira se le nota que quiere algo contigo.

—Cállense los dos —hacia caso omiso a las tonterías de sus amigos.

—Es la verdad, tu eres una persona libre Korra, además Kuvira se ve muy discreta, quien quita que les guste a ambas y solo se reúnan para pasar noches desenfrenadas de pasión.

—Kuvira no merecería eso —les vio seriamente—, siento que es de las personas que se aferran a una persona.

—¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

—No, pero así se ve.

—Es solo una suposición, si te ofrece eso ¿qué le responderías? —continuaba su mejor amigo.

—Que molestia ustedes dos —se levantó para tomar el bentō.

—Responde primero —quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Obviamente le diría que sí, quien en su sano juicio le diría que no, si es una persona increíble y no hablemos que tiene un excelente físico —comentaba el ojiverde.

—Sí, le diría que sí ¿contentos?

—Sí —sonrió de manera triunfal y le dio la comida a su mejor amiga.

—Que odiosos —rodaba sus ojos.

—Gracias por todo, he abierto mi mente y alma de una manera que jamás pensé que llegara a pasar.

—Cuando te empiezas a estudiar a ti misma, sin duda alguna empiezas a conocerte y a saber qué es lo que quieres en realidad para tu vida.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le abrazó fuertemente, despidiéndose.

Caminó hacia el automóvil que la estaba esperando afuera sintiéndose más ligera e iluminada de cuando llegó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le tomaba las maletas para guardarlas en el automóvil.

—Excelente, en serio, te agradezco tanto de haberme contado de este lugar.

—Te dije que era buenísimo.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían querían descansar antes de emprender su viaje de regreso a la gran Ciudad.

—Aquí te dejaré tus maletas —dijo mientras salía hacia la puerta—, nos vamos mañana a las ocho de la mañana, así que descansa bien.

—Gracias Iroh, eres muy amable —se acercó a él y le abrazó—, gracias por todo tu apoyo, en serio.

En ese momento sintió como los abrazos de Iroh y de Korra eran tan parecidos, podía sentir la paz con la que estos vivían y agradeció enormemente que él pudiese adentrarla a ese nuevo mundo.

—No hay de qué Asami, espero que con todo esto logres enfrentar tu vida de una manera más amena y que logres entender lo que no habías entendido.

Llegó la hora de retirarse de la construcción y como habían quedado con Bolín iban a comprar lo necesario para ir a la fiesta de los señores Sato.

—Hola Korra ¿ya estas lista? —le esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Hola —le saludó con un enorme abrazo—, sí estoy lista, Bolín dijo que nos iba a seguir.

—Perfecto, entonces en marcha.

Ambas se subieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron el camino donde le dirigía la ojiverde. Llegaron rápidamente a la tienda en donde encontrarían todo lo necesario.

—Se ve bastante elegante aquí —quedo impresionada de lo grande que era la tienda.

—Así es, aquí la mayoría que va a fiestas de antifaces compra sus trajes aquí ya que hay mucha variedad y bueno no solo para esas fiestas.

Empezaron a ver todo lo que había en la tienda, los hermosos vestidos con brillos hermosos nunca habían sido hermosos para los ojos azules, pero en esta ocasión se quedó enamorada de varios. También el ojiverde veía los trajes y la variedad de colores que había en existencia y se sorprendió de lo elegantes que eran.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron admirados y al cabo de media hora ya tenían sus trajes en caja listos para comprarlos.

—Muchas gracias Kuvira, sin ti no sé qué habríamos hecho.

—No tengas pena Bolín, cuando gusten pueden contar conmigo —sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias, tenías razón de que no era necesario ir a otro lugar ya que aquí encontramos todo.

—Ven se los dije, aquí compré yo también mi traje para mañana.

—¿También iras? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es, la mayoría de las amigas cercanas de Asami iremos.

«Qué bien» pensó sin mucho gusto.

Terminaron de pagar las cosas y las fueron a subir al automóvil del ojiverde, ahí se separarían ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

—¿Quieres ir por helado? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro —devolvió la sonrisa y fueron a la heladería más cercana.

Entraron al lugar y ambas pidieron un helado de queso y fresas, era algo que no sabían que tenían en común. Los recibieron y fueron a sentarse a un pequeño parque que había en frente.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Kuvira —le había salvado de visitar demasiadas tiendas.

—No hay de que Korra, para eso estamos las amigas —le sonrio.

—¿Cómo son las fiestas de los Sato? —tenia ciertas dudas.

—Bueno, son las más grandes que se hacen en la casa de ellos aparte de sus cumpleaños, ese día cada año se celebra el increíble éxito que han tenido sus negocios familiares y lo hacen con esa enorme fiesta. Llega gente de todo el mundo y de toda índole, políticos, empresarios, famosos y mucho más —explicaba—, llega gente demasiado importante y solo invitados por el señor y la señora Sato, tambien hay demasiada comida, de toda clase y las mejores bebidas, es una enorme fiesta.

—¿Siempre has ido? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro, mis padres y los señores son amigos de muchos años, además de que tienen negocios juntos, fue ahí donde conocí a Asami.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te molesta algo Korra?

—No, es solo el hecho de que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas, creo que estoy algo nerviosa ¿crees que es tonto?

—Bueno eso es normal y no, no es para nada tonto, solo no estas acostumbrada, pero te va a gustar la fiesta, ira Katara con su novio, Mako y Asami.

«Asami…»

—Bueno, espero poder divertirme entonces.

—Si gustas puedo estar a tu lado para que no te la pases muy sola —dijo con algo de pena.

—¿En serio? —le vio con una sonrisa.

—Sí, está claro que Bolín es mucho más fiestero que tú y no se sabe si encontrara a alguien por ahí y pueda que te deje sola, además en esa fiesta siempre estamos juntos con el circulo de los amigos que ya conoces.

—Serias mi mas grande salvadora si haces eso —se sentía bastante aliviada.

—Entonces con gusto lo haré.

Terminaron de comerse el helado y Korra llevo a la ojiverde a su casa, ya que tenía que ir a clases y no podía perdérselas.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No, no. Gracias a ti por todo, en serio, sin ti no habríamos podido encontrar que ponernos.

—Fue un placer ayudarlos —su corazón se aceleraba grandemente.

Las dos se unieron en un abrazo y la ojiverde sintió que no era un abrazo común, lo había sentido desde que conocio a la ojiazul y eso no había cambiado. Ese abrazo que te reconfortaba y te daba paz era lo que ella siempre recordaba de Korra y a veces pensaba que estar con ella era tener a alguien único a su lado.

—Korra… —le hablo mientras por alguna extraña razón no habían terminado de abrazarse.

—¿Sí? —se empezaba a apenar por la situación.

—Me gustas mucho —lo soltó sin rodeos.

Las pupilas de la ojiazul se dilataron un poco y el abrazo no lo quiso romper.

—Me agrada grandemente que seas una persona tan fiel a ti misma y que me hables con tanta confianza es tan lindo.

—Kuvira gracias —soltaron el abrazo y decidieron sentarse un rato en las gradas de la casa de la ojiverde.

—Sé que quizá piensas que es algo malo lo que dije ya que soy amiga de Asami, pero…

—No digas eso, yo no pienso que seas una mala persona Kuvira y la relación que exista entre tú y Asami no tiene por qué interferir con nada.

—Tú y ella son pareja ¿no?

—No, terminamos justo antes de que ella se fuera.

—¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije entonces?

—Eres una chica increíble, pero justamente en este momento de mi vida no quiero tener nada con nadie, no es por Asami, sino que tengo el tiempo demasiado limitado y pensamientos que tengo que ordenar en mi cabeza.

—Entiendo —sonrió—. Sé cómo es que piensas, porque Asami me contaba muchas cosas de ti, me gustaste desde antes de conocerte así que no es que sea mala amiga con Asami, simplemente quería decirlo y vivir sin esa presión.

—¿No te asusta como pienso?

—No, yo quizá no lo aparente, pero soy casi igual, no me gusta atarme al tipo de cosas que dicta la sociedad así que…

—No lo aparentas —recordó la charla que tuvo con sus amigos.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y ayudo a la del lunar a levantarse, se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y plantó un beso en sus labios, fue un beso romántico si se lo preguntaban y se sentía tan libre, ella gustaba de la chica antes de conocerla, cuando la veía en la televisión y conocerla más personalmente le hacía cierta ilusión.

—Tengo que irme a clases —despegaron sus cuerpos—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo y Bolín mañana a la fiesta?

—Eso me parecería perfecto —sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Bien, entonces pasaremos por ti —se colocó el casco y se subió a su motocicleta—, que pases una linda noche.

Vio cómo se alejaba rápidamente de su casa y su corazón no dejaba de latir de la emoción al recordar ese increíble beso.

«Korra…»

Regresé con un nuevo capitulo, espero no me ahorquen :'v

Comenten que tal les pareció este capitulo y no olviden tenerme paciencia jaja los quiero y espero poder subir el otro pronto.

*Bentō es donde los japoneses llevan comida para comer fuera de casa.


End file.
